Somewhere in Brooklyn
by MartianThoughts
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been trying to get pregnant for a year without any luck. What happens when a teenage foster child and positive pregnancy test land in their laps on the same day? A unique journey of motherhood ensues.
1. Prologue

**Somewhere in Brooklyn**

**A/N**: Hello! This is my first attempt at a Brittana story.

**Back story**: Title inspired by the Bruno Mars' song - _Somewhere in Brooklyn_ but has _zero_ to do with the actual lyrical content of that song lol. The song just paints this mysterious, whimsical, almost magical picture of the borough and I just thought it would be a great back drop and starting point to a Future!Brittana story.

**Main Characters:** Brittana, Mercedes, and Quinn / Minor Characters: Kurt / Original Characters: You're just gonna have to read and meet them! I have a few _incredible _personalities planned. Keep an opened mind!

**Rated M: **Language & Themes

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Glee or the Glee characters, just my own original characters :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Santana sat in her small office staring at the same contract, seemingly it felt like for hours. Reading terms like _The artist agrees to the following conditions _and _Contract will be voided upon_. Her eyes hurt and she had the biggest headache. It was Friday afternoon, she didn't have plans like other professionals her age. Some super hip bar was out of the question. Her face grossly contorted with the thought - _a bar would be full of those damn dirty hipsters anyway_. The thought made her headache worsen, oh how she hated hipsters. They were everywhere in her small Brooklyn neighborhood, an influx in the last few years, as they tried to escape the high rent in neighboring townships. How dare they think they could turn her neighborhood into the next _'cultural hipster fad'._

She sighed and began to soften at the thought of actually being home. The thought of going home to _her_. She relished in the thought of walking up the stoop of their cozy, Brooklyn brownstone, opening the door, and being met by the most amazing smell of one of _Brittany's _amazing meals. Santana subconsciously breathed in, a goofy-love drunk smile adorned her face. She looked down at a framed picture next to her MacBook and couldn't help but smile. A picture of her and her wife at Coney Island from a little over a year ago. Brittany had wiped some of her ice cream cone on Santana's nose and cheek, then proceeded to lick it off while snapping a picture. Santana laughed at her own scrunched up, grossed-out face as her wife's tongue licked the ice cream off. Staring at the picture also brought on a small pang of sadness at the realization of happier times; a simpler time, a time before all this _stress_...

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Ago<strong>

"_Oh, babe, we cannot leave without a jumbo bag of cotton candy and salt water taffy!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled her wife down the famous Coney Island boardwalk._

"_Britt hold on, I need to finish wiping off this sticky film you left on my face," Santana half laughed as she brought a wet wipe to her cheek._

"_Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," Brittany winked. "If you're really good, maybe later we could have some more ice cream play... privately," she let the last word linger as she playfully bit her bottom lip. _

"_Somehow that isn't turning me on at the moment baby," Santana rolled her eyes. "It's sticky... and it melts. Do you know what a milk product will do to our mattress if it gets in?... No me gusta mama!"  
><em>

"_Ok, well, what if I throw in the black silk restraints?" Brittany stalked her hands down her wife's arms seductively._

_Santana was done for. The black restraints were Brittany's new obsession at the moment, and therefore Santana's too. She would sneak-attack her with them at any given moment, and Santana wasn't complaining. It amazed her the amount of household objects and furniture that you could be tied to or against. _

"_Oh baby, you can throw in sprinkles all I care... as long as you throw in the silk restraints!" Santana added a playful slap to her wife's ass. _

_The two walked in a confident silence down the boardwalk, not really having to say much, and just enjoying the presence of one another. It was an abnormally cool day for July on Coney Island. The salt tinged wind was chill and wispy. Santana couldn't help but to close her eyes tight and try to burn a mental image of her wife with blond locks blowing uncontrollably in the wind; a loose fitting blue-gray tank, cuffed light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of low top white converse. She looked out to the shoreline watching the waves and people. She loved that Brittany was a people watcher. It was an endearing quality. The idea that in an overtly fast and busy world, where human contact was becoming less important, Brittany could take the time to still enjoy people. Who still did that? Lord knows Santana didn't care about her fellow stranger. She admired her wife's appreciation of mundane life. She herself hoped to one day be able to enjoy it in the same manner. _

_Santana couldn't help but let her thoughts stray back to how far they had come in the last few years...  
><em>

_After high school, came college. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes decided to make the move to New York together. It was exciting times for the three when they found out they all got into New York based schools; Santana at NYU, Brittany at Julliard, and Mercedes at Tisch School of the Arts. Thoughts back to their tiny cramped, two-bedroom apartment in midtown. Santana holding in a smile in remembering all the times they tried to fit in quickies between classes or before Mercedes got home, only to be caught countless times by Mercedes on the kitchen floor, table, or counter - "Oh Hell to the NO!" still ringing in her ears sometimes. Upon graduation, they didn't want to waste one more second not being married. Brittany got a job as part of the touring ensemble in the Broadway musical, 'Book of Mormon.' The tour was to take her from LA to London and in between. Santana got into Princeton Law, but instead decided on the less prestigious Brooklyn Law School wanting to stay in New York and close to Brittany. The wedding was simple, at the Justice of the Peace. Both sets of parents flew in for the weekend; Mercedes, Quinn, a few of Santana's lawyer friends, and Britt's dance friends in attendance. Simply put - the best day of their lives! Soon after, Brittany left on tour, for what seemed like a lifetime._

_Santana and Mercedes moved into a brownstone in Bushwick, Brooklyn. She thought back to how easy it was to fit into the predominately Puerto Rican and Dominican neighborhood. How she talked the asking price down by convincing the land lord she was his great niece from family back home in the Dominican Republic. Mercedes just told her he liked her boobs and totally didn't believe her. She didn't care, a three-bedroom brownstone at that rate? She would wear pushup bras 'all' day long. That was a hard time for Santana attending Brooklyn Law and studying all the time. She missed her wife every minute of everyday. They Skyped, talked on the phone, text; they even dabbled in phone sex and 'sexting' when extra horny. However, it just wasn't the same as actually having her wife there. And just as soon as Britt returned from her stint on 'Book of Mormon' she got offered at pretty huge part in the touring 'Memphis' ensemble. Brittany told her she would turn it down, no way she could take another year of not being in constant contact with Santana. But Santana couldn't let her pass it up. It was her dream. She wanted to be selfish, but she just couldn't when it came to Brittany. _

_One year later, Santana was surprised when at her law school graduation Brittany dropped the bomb on her that she wouldn't be touring anymore. After two years she had her fill of the life. She was secretly glad Britt had made the decision for her. Santana did not want her to leave again either, but at the same time was not ready to bring it up. She was ecstatic when Britt said she wanted to settle down, teach dance, and get out of the daily grind that is 'New York theater.' It was weird, at first, both of them living together again. They had been married two years but hadn't yet lived together as a married couple. Mercedes moved out to make it easier on them. It was like they were getting to know each other all over again. Sounds silly, but Britt's touring really did take a toll on the couple. Santana was in the middle of a paid internship at Warner Music Group as an associate entertainment lawyer. The two decided a long time ago, in order to combat the new found awkwardness in their marriage, they would try to get out every Saturday morning, and enjoy a brunch or lunch while exploring a new part of Brooklyn. A tradition started two years ago; a tradition they still keep going. Today, it's a Saturday morning stroll on the Coney Island boardwalk. Santana suddenly shaken out of her reminiscing at her wife clearing her throat to speak._

"_San..." Brittany softly spoke, still keeping her eyes out to the shoreline as the couple stopped in front of a bench on the boardwalk_

"_Hmm?" Santana brought a few pieces of kettle corn to her mouth looking at her wife._

"_I wanted to talk to you about something." Brittany nervously fidgeted with her satchel bag. _

"_Sure baby, anything." She sat on the bench, Brittany followed.  
><em>

"_Okay, what's up, sweetie?"_

"_You know I love you right... more than anything in the whole world?" Brittany was beating around the subject._

"_Britt, babe you're scaring me." It was Santana's turn to be nervous. "Is it about your doctor's appointment last week? Oh my god is it cancer?" _

"_What? Baby, NO... oh my god! Really, that's where your mind goes... really?" _

"_Not funny, Britt! What's up then?" Santana aspirated, a little embarrassed now. _

"_It wasn't that kind of doctor's appointment San."  
><em>

"_Oookay..." Santana knitted her brows together, now totally lost._

"_Love, you're gonna have to give me more than that."_

"_San, it was an OB/GYN appointment." Brittany finally let it out almost like she was relieving herself of monumentally heavy information. _

"_Baby, I love you... but I don't really wanna hear about your pap smear while I'm trying to enjoy a beautiful day on Coney with you," Santana smirked continuing to attack her kettle corn. _

"_I wanna have a baby!" Britt slapped a hand over mouth almost like she had just let out a government secret, and she would be arrested right then and there by the CIA. _

_Santana just sat there honest to god dumbfounded. They hadn't talked about kids since college. Even then, it was totally farfetched and usually a fleeting conversation before dozing off to sleep. Santana never took the baby-naming conversations seriously either. It just was out of sight out of mind. When they first got married Brittany left for two years. Now, Santana was working almost sixty hour weeks at Warner Music Group and Brittany teaches dance at a performing arts high school. Where the fuck would they fit in a baby? She knew she had to pick her words carefully here, not to upset her wife._

"_San... say something?" Brittany was pleading, not wanting to be left hanging._

"_Uh... um... a baby?" Is all she could squeak out. Her wife just nodding to reaffirm what they were talking about._

"_So, this doctor's appointment you had last week. Was it like to check your 'lady parts' to make sure you could like... have a baby?" Santana was gaining confidence, now that the shock had wore off a bit._

"_Mmhm!"_

"_Love, I know I should have told you!" Brittany felt the need to defend herself now. "But I have been thinking about this for a long time, and I wasn't sure how to tell you yet. And I wanted to have all the information and stats before approaching you, because you're a lawyer and don't agree to anything without researching or fact/stat checking, and I just wanted to be one step ahead of you..." _

_She ended her huge run on sentence with huff. Santana couldn't help but be totally amused and more in love. How could she not want to have a child with this woman? She made her mind up in that instant. As Brittany opened her mouth in hopes of further defending herself, she was cut off._

"_And-" Brittany started._

"_Let's do it!" Santana cut her off. "Let's freaking do it, baby!" _

"_Yeah? Santana are you sure?," Brittany asked a little skeptical, like she was checking that her wife just wasn't having some sort of nervous breakdown. _

"_Brittany, I'm sure." Santana seemed to curve her enthusiasm sensing she was scaring her wife as she took her hands in hers. "Look, we're both about to be twenty-six, married four years, successful professionals... we can totally do this sweetheart!" _

"_Really? That's what I was thinking too!" It was Brittany's turn to get excited and freak out now. "Oh my god San, I have sooo much information for you! And we can call Dr. Beckett tomorrow and make an appointment so she can fill you in on any questions you might have! There's information on donors, sperm banks, and types of insemination! We can do it at home if we want, as long as we keep the sperm warm or something like that-" _

"_Whoa, whoa... babe, baby slow down!" Santana gestured with her hands for her wife to calm herself._

"_First thing's first, Britt. What did Dr. Beckett say... y'know... about your 'lady parts'?" Santana waved her hands exaggeratedly towards her wife's crotch. _

_A mega watt smile beamed across Brittany's face and Santana couldn't help but take note of how angelic she looked in that moment. She swore the sky opened up for her._

"_She said everything was perfect and looked good... if we wanted to start trying." _

_Santana looked down at her wife's hands in hers as she lightly bounced them, contemplating for a beat. Seemed like a lifetime to Brittany as she waited for her gorgeous wife to say something._

"_Well then... we should call Dr. Beckett tomorrow and get this show on the road, huh?" Santana grinned.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana thought back to that moment with a dazed smile. They hugged, kissed, and cuddled on that Coney Island bench for hours it seemed. On the subway home, Brittany told her everything she researched and what Dr. Beckett had told her. She remembered how they ripped their clothes off as soon as the front door shut. Making passionate love for the rest of the night almost as if they thought they were actually <em>making<em> a baby. It was heated, tender, and gentle with a lot of eye contact. Both women in-tuned with the understanding they were making a life-altering decision.

Those early days were filled with so much hope and excitement. They would be absolutely giddy over doctor appointments and sperm bank catalogs. Santana wanted to be involved to the point the doctor even allowed her to administer Britt's hormone shots. They settled on a live donor who matched Santana's features and personality as closely as possible. They settled on a home insemination. The guy would do his _business_ at the clinic, then the clinic would in turn call them for the pick up. Frankly, the whole thing semi-disturbed Santana, but it's what her wife wanted - she couldn't refuse. She made sure that sperm got there on time and at the right temperature every time_._ She was sure not one of those little bastards died on her watch.

They tried the whole home insemination for about four months, and nothing ever took. Santana tried to stay strong for her wife, but she could see Britt was wavering a bit. More tests were taken and the couple decided to try their luck at IVF with the same donor. Santana was starting to feel sorry for this guy - _was he tired of jacking off, Jesus Christ! _She was worried more at this point for her wife; IVF was so intrusive and could be painful Dr. Beckett had warned.

There is no words to describe the feeling when they found out they were pregnant after the first IVF treatment. It was unreal, she remembered. They posted the positive blood test on the fridge and circled their first wellness appointment on the calender. Sadly, they never made their first wellness appointment. Britt had called her at work in a panic because she was spotting. Santana wanted to freak out too, but realized she had to be strong and reassured her wife the doctor told them spotting was normal the first few weeks. When Santana got home she found her wife curled up in a fetal position on the bed experience severe cramps, and the realization that this something was really wrong._  
><em>

Santana cringed at the memories of those hotly emotional few weeks that followed the miscarriage. She just found herself holding her wife night after night as Brittany cried. Not knowing what to say. She found she was more helpful just being silent, conveying her emotions and love through simple-placed kisses to the brow, temple, and shoulder; Nuzzling her nose into her wife's hair ad neck cooing words of love and encouragement when seemed fit. That's about all she could do - that's about all Brittany would accept.

Soon after the heavy emotion had subsided a bit, Brittany floated the idea of becoming foster parents. Santana didn't know what to think of the idea; She wasn't totally for it, but she wasn't totally against it either. She understood it was something Brittany _needed _at the moment. If Britt and her couldn't have their own baby, then they would get as much practice in with _somebody's_ child. The certification process was actually pretty simple; Almost as if the state of New York had depressingly low standards for foster parents. The whole process kind of upset Santana in that way. Seeing how the social worker kind of just gave them a pass and didn't really look engaged at their home visit/inspection. On weekends they took the certification classes, and put in their hours. Brittany was so excited when they passed with flying colors, and became officially certified. Even though Santana wasn't as excited as her wife, it was just good to see Brittany smiling and happy about something again. However, She _really_ wasn't happy when Brittany decided to put them down as a '_no preference' _when it came to the age, gender, race, sexual orientation, mental/medical condition for a child. Santana just didn't think they were ready for that type of _surprise_.

As they waited for their first _official _call that a child needed a home, Brittany surprised Santana with the idea of wanting to try again for a baby. It had been a couple of months and Santana hadn't brought it up, but was glad her wife was ready to give it another go. They decided to keep it stress free this time; That meant no needles, drugs, or hospitals. They would go back to the same donor, clinic, and home insemination process. Before every insemination they repeated the motto - _what will be, will be_. Their last insemination taking place approximately seventeen days ago. Britt was three days late, but to be honest, Santana was void of any expectations or care. It was all just becoming too stressful again and she could sense Brittany slipping with every negative pregnancy test taken over the last few months. They had just recently made the decision that this would be their last try for awhile. Brittany agreeing to give her mind and body a rest. Santana promising to use her lawyer skills to look into adoption. She cringed at the thought of yet another process where they could be disappointed.

Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose in hopes of relieving her tension headache that was building. She took a swig of her latte - _her third of the day_, and refocused her attention back on her work. She was about to start typing when her iPhone lit up with an incoming call from - _**Britt (Panda)**_, she swiped the call button and answered.

"Hey, Britt-Britt! What does my love need?"

"Hey, honey, I'm not interrupting or bothering you in the middle of some big lawyer meeting am I?"

"Britt, I don't have those big lawyer meetings anymore remember? I'm the _only_ lawyer here!" Santana replied, almost scoffing at her wife generalizing all lawyers as being too busy or in meetings.

The truth, after they started trying for another baby, Santana just couldn't do the sixty and seventy hour weeks anymore. It was awesome working at a prestigious record company like WMG, but she had to choose. Turns out, it's hard to make a baby when you can't actually be there to pick up the sperm, and shoot _jizz_ up your wife! She chose the _jizz - _she chose her wife.

Santana couldn't believe her luck when Mercedes put in a good word for her at a small up and coming indie label she worked at in Brooklyn. Ramen Records was indeed looking for an entrainment lawyer with half the workload and less hours, compared to WMG. Money was slightly less, but Santana didn't care as long as she could make rent, splurge a little on her wife, and pay down those _damn_ student loans. Teo Lee, the founder/owner, was _the _most passionate, little Chinese man Santana ever met. In his early thirties, native of Brooklyn, the son of Chinese immigrants; Teo had made quick millions producing beats for the likes of JayZ, Lil' Wayne, and Kanye West, to name a few. He also won a few Grammy's along the way. Teo decided he wanted to put down some roots. He cut ties with the big business companies and studios, and decided to go the indie route with Ramen Records. It was a small studio, small group of interns-producers-talent-vocal scout/coaches; And one lonely entertainment lawyer to handle, what Teo called, _the boring shit. _It could get _boring_ and she could feel left out sometimes, as Santana could always hear all the fun the others were having making music down the hall. But Santana loved the atmosphere Teo created. He was passionate - _no fucking sellout._

"Okay good, not interrupting then! Baby, I got some _huge_ news!" Brittany sounded giddy, something in her voice Santana hadn't heard in months since they started trying for another baby.

"O-okay," Santana, was cautious, yet bubbling with a tinge of excitement - _Had she taken the pregnancy test already? They usually did it together, but what if she just had a feeling and went ahead and did it? Maybe she couldn't keep it in, and called Santana to tell her the happy news? _She was probably getting ahead of herself.

"I got a call from NYPD's 83rd Precinct, after _they_ received a call from Social Services. They have a kid in their custody who might be a perfect fit for us."

"Whoa, wait, Britt! Are we sure we wanna take a kid who's some sort of delinquent, sitting in some jail right now?" Santana knew her wife had put down '_no preference'_ but this was taking it a little far, didn't she think?

"Santana Lopez-Pierce! You didn't even hear all the facts, and you're already judging?" Britt brought down the banhammer.

"I'm sorry honey, but-"

"No, buts... we're taking her in! I already agreed! I was just calling you to let you know!" She was livid now.

"What! You didn't even consult with me first Britt! We're a married couple, a partnership... we're supposed to freaking _consult_!" Santana felt the need to be forceful back, and stand up for herself as having an actual say - S_he wasn't whipped_.

"I know San, you're absolutely right. I should have called you first, but I kind of... was put on the spot. They needed to know right then and there if we could take her. They said we were like the only couple on the list that fit the criteria." Brittany was pleading again, Santana could all but see the famous pout through the phone.

"Britt... c'mon, baby, that's what scares me now! How bad is this kid if _no one_ wants her, and they have to contact the newest-no-experienced foster parents, who by the way, are probably last on the _damn_ list?"

"Santana, STOP JUDGING! It isn't because no one _wants _her, she doesn't have any local family. She goes to a local high school in Bed-Stuy. They wanted to keep her close and give her some normality. You know, actually give her a chance at succeeding! We all should be applauding the system for that! Don't you _think_, Santana?" Brittany was getting smart now.

"_Ay dios mio, _don't you dare Britt! Don't you dare try to guilt-trip me! And did I hear _Bed-Stuy, high school? A_ fucking_ teenager_? Nuh-uh, Britt, we _can't _do a teenager from Bed-Stuy, are you crazy? Sounds like she _gots_ razor blades in her hair!" Santana was trying to make it a safety issue now - it was her last fleeting hope.

"Honey, her mom was arrested in a drug sting at some crack house." Brittany was making an attempt to cool the argument now with some somberness. "They found her selling and smoking crack when they busted in the house. The cop couldn't legally give the information, but he all but insinuated she had a huge rap sheet, and would probably be going to prison for a _long_ time. Her father's already doing life up at Rikers Island. They said she would only need to be with us short term. They were looking into family she might have in Queens."

Santana wasn't gonna lie, she felt a pang of sadness for this kid - _Somebody was dealt a shit sandwich_. She didn't want to seem like she _totally _didn't have a heart. Britt made her want to be a better person everyday and she wanted to show it off. Now was a good time as any.

"Ugh, Britt... o-okay." Santana gave in with a final huff, and slumped over her desk, hand rubbing her brow.

"San, thank you sweetheart! I don't care what Quinn and Mercedes say, babe; you aren't Mrs. Grumpy Gills _all _the time!"

"Yeah, well Quinn still _is_ a psychotic bitch most the time, and Wheezy _is_ still a walking BET rerun of _The Parkers_ most days," Santana was pouting now. "Some facts first, Britt? Her name, age, race?"

"Oh of course, but it totally doesn't matter, _right _Santana?" Brittany was probing, she hated Santana's tendencies to judge and only see what was on the surface of a person.

"Of course, love. I just wanna build a mental image before we meet her is all. When are we exactly meeting her anyway?"

"Her name is Roxanna Ortiz, fifteen years old, born and raised in Bed-Stuy. Oh, and she's Hispanic – _as if it wasn't obvious to her wife by the last name, Santana let it slide._ I don't want to stereotype, but sounds like Puerto Rican, Dominican, or maybe both... like you!" Brittany now was attempting to make her wife feel some sort of bond with the _poor bastard child_.

"And we're meeting her tomorrow at the latest... uh... maybe even tonight..." Brittany seemed to mumble that last fact hoping Santana wouldn't catch it.

"TONIGHT?"

"I said _maybe_ tonight, San! The cop said it all depended on how fast Social Services got some paperwork done. But definitely by tomorrow evening."

"Wha... but... it's our cuddle night Brittany! We can actually stay up late, get off our diets, and eat junk food, get our sweet lady kisses on!" Brittany swore she could sense tears building in her wife's eyes over the phone.

"Okay, you know what... I'm not gonna cry. I'm a big girl, grownup, professional, bad-ass lawyer from Lima Heights Adjacent! I agreed to be a foster parent with you. I took those damn, long-tedious, fucking mind-numbing tests to be certified! I can totally do this Britt... _right_?" Santana was starting to second guess herself.

They had been trying to have a baby, and even got certified to be foster parents. Too involved in the processes, Santana hadn't taken the time to actually think about being a parent. - _Could she do this... a teenager, a girl... a fucking teenage girl, with all her fucking teenage girl angst... from fucking Bed-Stuy_?

"Right, Santana... _we _can do this."

"And remember it's just short term... a few weeks to about three months tops they said. She has family, they just have to find them, and set everything up. _And,_ don't worry, nothing has to really change. I figure she's a big girl, and can catch the train back to Bed-Stuy and her high school everyday, then find her way back to Bushwick. Not like we have an infant here who needs our constant attention. She's like a self sustained package already!"

Santana had to admit she was a little more at ease now. Her wife really was _magic _like that.

"We have to move some stuff around though... t-to make room in Wheezy's old room. We've kind of been using it as a storage remember?" Santana was thinking logistics now. If this girl was gonna stay she owed it to her to at least make it comfortable, _right_?

"Already on it honey! As soon as I hung up with the police I started moving boxes down to our outside storage, and changed the bed sheets."

"You should have waited for me Brittany," Santana whined. "You shouldn't be moving heavy boxes up and down our stoop if you might be... preg-"

Santana caught herself, it was a touchy subject bringing up a possible baby before they took an _actual_ pregnancy test, especially now that this was going to be their last time for awhile. It was like a superstition thing between the two of them at this point. Just shoot the jizz up there and don't discuss it for another fourteen to sixteen days. Just wait to see if her period came, or they get a negative test. Can't blame her for being so pessimistic, it was_ the. exact. same. _numbing pattern for months.

"They were just boxes, San... most of them filled with old clothes. I could do that, no problem or strain." Brittany said, ignoring the slip, and elephant in the room.

"So... you need me to hit a CVS and pick one up before I get home?"

"Pick what up?"

"Britt... c'mon, babe. We have to address this. You're three days late, sweetheart." Santana was begging her wife to join reality.

"We have to take the test sooner or later. At least for our own peace of mind."

"_Or_ we can wait to see if I get my period. I've _been _late before, Santana..." Britt trailed off, the disappointment becoming too much.

"You're right, you have been late before, two weeks late to be exact. We waited and waited, got our hopes up, and it did nothing but make that negative result hurt _even_ more like a bitch... remember? Let's just take it now and get it over with?" She soften the last words in hopes of convincing her wife.

"We'll talk about it when you get home, I promise honey. I'm making your Friday favorite! We eat, discuss it, and get ready to welcome Roxanna?" Brittany made it all but sound like a capital idea.

"Sure babe, as long as we discuss it... it's all I ask."

"Done! Oh, and don't worry about picking a test up, we have an extra one in the medicine cabinet." Santana couldn't help but notice she sounded more at ease talking about it.

"I'm gonna have to let you go Panda, needs to finish going over this contract before filing it for Teo at the courthouse." Santana suddenly remembering she had an actual job to do besides arguing with her gorgeous wife over the phone.

"Ok Pup, your _Friday Favorite _dinner and gorgeous wife _will _patiently be waiting for you to get home!" Santana chuckled at their ridiculous nicknames of _'Panda and Pup' _they had been calling each other since junior high school.

"Can't wait, see you in a few. I'll text you when I get on and off the train."

"Ok, bye, baby!"

"Bye." Santana finished the conversation with a swipe of the _end call_ button.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Chapter 1 next! Basically a continuation from the Prologue!

**Random Note: **Bed-Stuy is Brooklyn native slang for Bedford-Stuyvesant a notoriously rough township in central Brooklyn that borders Bushwick, Brooklyn.


	2. Four's a Crowd

**A/N**: I'm sorry if that prologue felt wordy. I just needed to get that tedious back story out lol!

You meet one very important character in this chapter. My most important original character! She will kind of become the heart of my story by the way she makes Brittana stronger. You'll fall in love with her back story, I promise!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Four's a Crowd<strong>

Santana text Brittany as she got off the L train at the Bushwick-Aberdeen stop. Just a few minutes from home, and a straight walk down Bushwick Avenue. It was one of her favorite walks in the whole world. There was something about Brooklyn that Santana couldn't quite pin point. It was like this small, self sustaining universe of personalities and cultures. The Dominicans, the Puerto Ricans, Cubans, African-Americans, Jews; they all had a small piece of the pie. Yet, there wasn't any pushing or shoving, people just existed. The smell of the borough, how on one corner you'd be bombarded with the essence of the Middle-East only to turn the next corner and be in Korea. The rustic, and beautiful look to all the architecture; rows and rows of antique Brownstone rowhouses, and shops that had been in people's families for generations. You could feel the history of Brooklyn just by walking down a street. Santana breathed it all in, to her Brooklyn was _magical_. She and Brittany had lived all over New York, from midtown to Long Island, but nothing beat Brooklyn. It was_ home _now, and she _would _die here.

As she continued down her favorite avenue, she took note of the sun setting. It had been a bit of a sweltering mid-September day, and she was thankful for Teo Lee's casual dress code that allowed her to beat the heat. She wore open toed ankle boots, a deep red pleaded skirt, and simple hippy blouse. Accented with a messy ponytail, and her favorite - Brooklyn hoe-hoop earrings. No dignified, professional Brooklyn woman left home without her hoe hoops on. The walk was making her feel better now, even with the uncertainty that was undoubtedly waiting for her at home. However, the feeling was short-lived as Santana walked up to her stoop, and saw _them._ - _F__ucking hipsters! _She thought she really needed to invest in that sign for your stoop that reads, _Keep Off Hipsters! _She walked to the foot of her stoop and looked at the three youths, two men and a woman, all in their early twenties or so, they all seemed to be deep in laughter enjoying a cigarette - she saw red.

"Okay, bums let me tell you how it's about to go down right here and now!" She was turning up the _Lima Heights-Brooklyn_ talk now. Everyone knew hipsters were skittish pussies.

"You gots yourself two choices. You can get the fuck off my stoop, or I beat you all like you stole something... like your parents _should_ have!" She continued turning it up on them, delivering each phrase with her famous head cock.

"You see, some of us _actually_ work for a living! _We wooork_, wearing our _normal _people clothes, practicing our _good_ hygiene and what-not, and go to our _big _people jobs everyday so we can afford beautiful brownstones like this one here... like this one _here_ that you're scuffing up with your _faux-_tattered hipster boots. So, Imma ask you kindly, and _then_ Imma start handing out _ass whooping's _like skittles! Please. Get. Off. My. Stoop?" Santana delivered the last question _not _like a question at all, as she stalked up to the three hipsters.

They all looked at each other, silently confirming their answers, and quickly got up.

"Okay, okay lady, we're sorry alright!" One of them had enough balls to reply.

"We were just passing out these flyers for our band, and decided to take a little smoke break, apparently on the wrong stoop! Sorry, we're out now!" A scruffy red head said; He wore black rimmed glasses, slouchy beanie, some _faux_-vintage band shirt, skinny jeans, and suspenders as he nodded at the other two to follow him off the stoop.

As quickly as they stepped off the stoop starting down the street, '_Red head-suspenders'_ turned back to Santana.

"Oh hey, before I forget..." He shoved a flyer in Santana's face. "We're _The Pints_, check us out... playing down at _The PBR_ next Saturday!" Santana just stared between his hand with the flyer and his face, giving him one of her famous totally confused faces.

"_Que la chingada... _okay first off, I wouldn't be caught dead at your hipster cave, and second. Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?"

"I suggest you take your suspenders, along with your boyfriend and girlfriend over there, and continue to _try _and pass out those _ridiculous_ flyers, mmkay?" She air quoted for emphasis, and flashed him her trademarked Cheerio smile-smirk.

However, '_Red head-suspenders'_ didn't react like she thought he would. He stared at her with an all but amused look on his face.

"_Ay dios mio_! What are you staring at Big Red?"

"Righteous..." He said, with a slow nod-smile, and a look like he was really _seeing _her soul. "I like your energy sister, see _you_ around, because _The Pints_ are going places!" He turned to follow his friends who had already walked away bored of their friend's and Santana's conversation.

"That's hilarious, I don't think so, dude!" Santana scoffed. "The only _place The Pints_ are _going _honey... are back to their parent's _BASEMENT_!" She yelled.

"We'll see, sister... we'll see!" Big Red yelled back over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with his friends.

Santana sighed as she watched the social scum skip down the street. _Did that just happen? Did she just really have a semi-conversation with an actual hipster? _She rubbed the bridge of her nose, her tension headache seemed to be returning.

"_Puta madre!" _She just needed to get in her home before she lost her _shit_ on someone else.

* * *

><p>Santana unlocked the heavy oak, crimson colored door of her home, and walked in. She hung her purse on the coat and bag rack next to the closet on the side. She threw her keys in the little key bowl on a desk. She took the time to really study the key bowl. it was a little ceramic panda with his arms wrapped around the black bowl<em>. <em>She smiled to herself, it was just so Brittany_._

She turned the corner only to be met with a sight she would _never _get tired of; her wife, in an apron and boy shorts, wearing her Brooklyn Law sleep shirt, preparing her '_Friday Favorite' - _Brooklyn-style homemade pizza. The previous owner of their brownstone must have been some sort of crazy foodie-chef or pizzeria owner, because they left behind the _second _love of Santana's life, an authentic brick-oven, and perfect for Brooklyn-style pizza. She stood for a moment watching her wife spread the sauce over the pizza dough, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. Again, she just wanted to squeeze her eyes tightly shut and burn the image in her memory before she was discovered leering – _too late! S_he notice a smile forming on Brittany's face as she continued spreading the sauce.

"You know, babe... I'm going to have to start charging you leering fees," she said, as she looked up and licked some pizza sauce off her index finger with a smile. "You _really _need to watch your leering, Santana."

Santana just chuckled as she walked over to the kitchen island. She walked behind her wife, encircled her arms around her waist, and nuzzled her nose and face into her wife's neck. As much as she loved the smell of her brick-oven pizza, there was _no _better smell than Brittany's.

"Oh I do, huh?" Santana teased as she kissed her way up her wife's shoulder and neck.

"Mmhm... or I'm gonna start charging. Then I would be like a _zillionaire_!" Brittany leaned her head back into her wife asking for the nuzzling to continue.

"Hate to break it to you, baby, but _we _would be _like_ a zillionaire. Because we technically share a bank account. My money would be your money, then would be my money… again?" Santana knitted her brows together as the sexual banter turned into a confusing math-word problem.

"No, wait... I would have to make extra money, like a second job. And _you _would have to get like a separate bank account?" Santana was now full out trying to figure out this logic problem, confused look and all.

"San, shut up!" Brittany craned her neck back laughing out at her wife. "Just kiss me you big juicy nerd!" Santana smiled into a peck on the lips, then turned to face opposite her wife, back to to the counter, and arms folded.

"I can't help it, B. I'm a lawyer! Crunching numbers and facts is kinda how I does it!"

"Plus, and again, hate to break it to you... _nooooo_ such thing as a zillionaire... sayin'!" She smirked, and a cocked a shoulder.

"Oh you're just on fire today, aren't you?" Brittany laughed, leaning over to give her wife a kiss. "So, who worked you up huh? Who should I send the fruit basket to that allowed for my _sassy_ wife to make an appearance this fine evening?"

"Ugh, fucking hipsters in all their _hipster glory _on our stoop when I got home. It's like their so smug, you know? Like they're too good for a real fucking job, everything's just about the _'arts'_ or some shit! Don't they know sooner or later you have to stop chasing weird, hippy dreams, and get a _real _job?" Santana seemed to be convincing herself of something deeper, and the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Are you talking about Eddie and his friends?" Brittany brought up casually as if Santana _should_ just know them too. She started to grate the mozzarella without looking up.

"Wait... baby, hold up! You know those bums?" Santana was beside herself, it was almost laughable that her wife just so happen to know the guy she almost just _exploded_.

"Not _them_, just Eddie; adorable, slightly chubby red head right? He works down at that organic market where I like to buy our wheat pizza dough from. He was in the neighborhood passing out flyers for his band and helped me carry the groceries in from the cab." She said without even batting an eye. "Oh, before I forget... here's his band's flyer!" Brittany turned to hand Santana the same exact flyer she had _just_ seen.

Santana just stared back at her wife, brows knitted and head shaking in disbelief at the serendipityof it all. Lowered shoulders, she looked up at the ceiling and started laughing.

"I can't believe it... Big Red the_ hipster_ was actually in my fucking house, and is BFF's with my gorgeous wife!" _  
><em>

"San, calm down! They're just kids trying to find their identity. They're young, care free, trying to outwardly express themselves. There's something... _romantic _about the way they walk the neighborhood with their DYI flyers, weird haircuts, and taste in music." Brittany was staring ahead, as she stopped grating the mozzarella, looking like she was in her own daydream now. – _her own hipster daydream? _

Santana was looking at her wife almost disgusted, with arms folded.

"Uh... NO! Britt, they're all well taken care of middle-class brats going to college trying to get the _same_ liberal arts degree, while tinkering with guitars & drums in their hipster bar-caves!" She scoffed. "They're all just _'acting' _if you ask me. I mean how can you all be nonconformists when you're _all _drinking the same _Pabst Blue Ribbon_ beer out the bottle, and smoking _American Spirits_?"

"Honey, what did I tell you about generalizing and judging? Take a chill pill, please? Oh, and open up that bottle of merlot over there, we need a few glasses to unwind. I had a hell of a day at the high school too!" She pointed to their wine cabinet. "It's gonna go great with our pizza!" She shoved a small handful of mozzarella into her mouth.

"I like the way you think B! The way my day's gone, I'm going to finish the whole damn bottle before dinner." Santana winked as she crossed the kitchen to their refrigerated wine cabinet. She was a beat away from opening the cabinet when one _giant _red flag when off in her head – _Brittany can't drink!_

"Brittany..." Santana turned around and began to address the touchy subject. "Sweetie, we shouldn't... drink... until w-we... know."

Santana stuttered, almost apologetically. "You said we would talk... a-about taking it today, getting it over with." She didn't know why it was so hard to get the words out.

"Oh right, no wine." Brittany shook her head in disbelief in how she forgot in the first place. "I haven't had a drink in almost a month... don't know why I even suggested it now, weird."

"Brittany, have you given any thought to what I asked? You know, about taking the test tonight? We need to get it over with, sweetie."

Santana walked back over to where Brittany was opening a jar of olives. Brittany clearly trying to ignore her last question - rather act like the question wasn't even asked.

"Britt-Britt, stop!" Santana placed her hands over her wife's to stop her actions.

"Look at me, sweetheart." Santana lifted Brittany's chin to stare into her eyes.

The face that stared back at her was a face Santana _never_ wanted to see on her wife. Brimming with tears, Brittany looked almost hopeless.

"Oh Brittany, babe." Santana took her wife to her chest as she let the pent up tears out. She rubbed her back

"Britt... see this is why we need to take the test, honey. We need to deal with these feelings." Santana placed a kiss to the top of her wife's head. "We need that peace of mind, accept the results and start to move on." Santana was rubbing her wife's back and searching her eyes again for any type of feedback.

"I know... I know," Brittany said through sobs and sniffles, as she began wiping her eyes. "I know your totally right, and I'm being super ridiculous right now... so _stupid_!"

"Hey, hey... _not _stupid Britt! Look at me!" Santana tucked a piece of hair behind Britt's ear, cupped her cheeks in her hands, brushed away tears with her thumbs, and stared into her eyes with all the honesty she could muster. "Not stupid baby... you're just scared."

"And that's okay honey, because I'm scared too. _We_ can be scared together, you're not alone." She was choking back tears of her own.

"I know San, I know you're there for me. You've been great the whole year we've been going through this; picking up the sperm, the inseminations, the doctor appointments, _all _the negative pregnancy tests... t-the miscarriage... " Brittany began sobbing again.

"Then what's _one _more freaking negative test Brittany?" Santana decided tough love was the route to go now.

"What?" Brittany looked up, a little taken back by her wife's unexpected tone.

"I said, what's _one_ more negative test? It doesn't change anything! We're still married and in love. What _if_ the object of life is to get knocked down, _only_ so you can get back up again?" – S_he's sure she borrowed that inspirational quote from a 'Rocky' movie_.

"I say we stop feeling sorry for ourselves! _You_stop feeling sorry for yourself! We already agreed if this is the last negative test, we would look into adoption. So, don't think of it as the end, think of it as another door opening up." Santana was defiant and proud. She really did believe in every word she was saying. However, she wasn't sure how her wife was taking it.

Brittany contorted her face, almost as if she was going between five different emotions at once, and couldn't decide on an adequate facial expression. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and stood up proud. Santana wasn't sure if she was about to be slapped or hugged, she figured she would just take whatever like a champ.

"Santana... y-you're right!"

"I _am? _I mean... I am!" She was careful to exude confidence and _not _cockiness.

"Let's take it... let's finish putting these _damn_ toppings on this _damn_ pizza, and put it in the _damn_ oven! And while it's cooking, I'm going to pee on that _damn_ stick! And then we're gonna wait for the results. If it's negative we're gonna get over it, and have an amazing dinner with _lots _of wine, and make the most passionate love we've ever had _all_ over this house! If it's positive we're gonna scream and shout, then have an amazing dinner _without _wine, and make the most passionate love _all_ over this house! Either _fucking_ way... I'm getting laid tonight!"

Brittany was breathing heavy, chest rapidly moving up and down as she smiled with the realization that _this_ thing couldn't hold her back anymore. - _What was she so scared off?_

"Um... I don't know if this is an appropriate time to state this, but... I'm _soo_ turned on right now baby!" Santana was staring wide-eyed at her wife.

"Oh, it's a _perfect_ time to state it honey." Britt reached for her wife and pulled her into a heated kiss.

She dipped Santana like one of those '_Gone with the Wind'_ old-timey movies, and attacked her lips just like one of those _old timey _movie studs. She was Clark Gable, and her dear Santana was Vivien Leigh. The world absolutely stopped as Brittany took charge sucking on Santana's full, bottom lip and brushed her own tongue along it, almost as if she was trying to map it for future journeys. With one hand on Santana's hip and one arm around her wife's shoulder, she found the top lip and gave _it_ just as much appreciation. It was powerful, the type of kiss where teeth accidentally clash, and the mouth _smacks and pops_ and - _what is air?_ When it became too much - almost dizzying - Brittany brought her wife back up from the dip, and released her lips with a loud pop.

Both women using the counter to steady themselves now. Brittany biting on her bottom lip, the tears she had just shed a moment ago were all but forgotten. Santana blinking her eyes like she was trying to regain conscientiousness, and running her tongue over every surface in her own mouth almost like she had just finished a tasty piece of candy. Santana would be the first to speak.

"Oh fuck the test _and_ the pizza Britt! I'm just gonna take you here and now on this fucking counter... college-status baby!" She began reaching for the back of her wife's thighs to lift her up.

"SANTANA, NO!" Brittany stopped her wife, hands on her wrists, shaking her head.

"You can take me... on this counter, the floor, the table, and up against _every_ wall in this place. But, only _after_ we put this pizza in the oven and I pee on that _damn_ stick!"

Santana nodded her head and silently agreed, gave her wife a simple peck on the lips while releasing her hands from the back of her thighs. She turned to find matches and start the fire for the brick-oven.

* * *

><p>The mushroom, olives, and pepperoni pizza was in the oven. The intoxicating notes of one of Santana's favorite smells filled the air. The test lay on the toilet seat with a wash cloth over it. Brittany sitting on the edge of their bath tub with the timer in her hand just staring daggers at her wife who was nervously and anxiously pacing back and forth.<p>

"How long has it been?" Santana asked ringing her sweaty hands, and pacing from the toilet to the entrance of their master bathroom.

"Like thirty seconds San, really?" Brittany was amazed how her wife was seemingly starting to crumble under the pressure. After all, wasn't she the one that just gave the big pep talk that inspired this moment?

"Are you shitting me right now? No way, it's been like like two minutes!" Santana crossed back towards the toilet, arms folded.

"Babe, I have the timer set right here... in my hand." Brittany was annoyed. "It's even going to beep and everything."

"Okay... how about now, the time?" Santana asked.

"SANTANA, sit down!" Brittany brought out the banhammer again - she was good at that. Santana complied, taking a seat next to her wife on edge of the bath tub.

"You know all that stuff you said earlier, _totally _out the freaking window love." Brittany teased her wife as she grabbed for her sweaty hands to try to relax her.

"I'm sorry baby, you're so right." Santana re-gripped her wife's hands bringing them to her chest. " All that stuff, I said still applies though... every word sweetheart." She brought Brittany's hands to her lips and kissed them.

"Positive or negative result... we pick ourselves up, move on, and enjoy a nice dinner followed by the kinkiest Friday night sexy times we can dream of. For real-real mama, we're busting out the toy chest tonight," she winked.

"You sure San? For _real-real _and not for _play-play_?" Brittany playfully shot back. It was good they found some humor and lightheartedness in the situation, it was one of their couple _superpowers _Brittany liked to say.

"Oh definitely Britt, toy chest is coming ou...OH SHIT!" Santana cut herself off. "Brittany, that fucking kid might be coming tonight, right?"

"Her _name_ is Roxanna, and yes she still _might _be coming! An Officer Jackson told me he'd call between eight and nine o' clock if Social Services gave him the go ahead." Brittany was almost confused how Santana had forgotten this information.

"I totally forgot! Just got caught up with you and-"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**

Santana was cut off again by _the _loudest beeping she had ever heard. She swore it sounded like gunshots going off in that bathroom.

The two women stared at each other, still hand in hand. Santana bringing Brittany's hands to her mouth for a soft kiss on the knuckles. Brittany followed suit bringing Santana's hands to her mouth for an identical kiss.

"What _ever_ happens baby-" Santana started and was cut off by her wife finishing the motto.

"...we pick ourselves up, dust off, and move on! Because we're the _Lopez-Pierces _dammit!" Brittany gave a tight lipped smile, slight tears beginning to form.

"Right..." Santana whispered back, rubbing her wife's cheek with her thumb, returning a subtle smile of her own; tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you Pup." Brittany mouthed.

"I love you Panda." Santana mouthed back.

"So how do you want to do this love?" Santana asked as they both got on their knees in front of the toilet.

"Together... like always... always _together_." Brittany answered and put her hand on top of the washcloth staring into her wife's dark, brooding orbs.

"Okay, Britt-Britt." Santana put her hand on top of her wife's. "On the count of three..." Britt nodded.

They counted in unison."One... two... three!" Both pulled the wash cloth in one quick swoop.

Silence...

"Did you look?"

"No, did _you_ look?"

"Brittany, I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second!"

"We both look pretty _fucking_ stupid with our eyes shut right now baby!"

"Well... then _don't_ look stupid Santana and open your eyes!"

"Is that supposed to be reverse psychology... because you suck at it then!"

"Okay, compromise! On the count of three, we both open our eyes and look?"

"No funny shit Britt... _we _both open them!"

"Yes, San!"

"Okay... together, ready?"

again in unison. "One... two... three..."

"BRITT... YOU LIED!" Santana yelled, at the realization her wife still had her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry baby! I thought you were going to cheat too, like pulling a double rock on _rock-paper-scissors,_ or sticking the _Plumpy_ card at the top of the deck when you play _Candy Land, _so someone has to go all the way back to the beginning!"

"Britt," Santana whined. "You just can't say you're gonna do something and then... HO-OOOLY FUCK BALLS WE'RE PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!" Brittany's eyes popped opened and almost out her skull when she took in the positive test.

"Holy fuck balls is right... SANTANA!"

"BRITTANY!"

Again in unison. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Both women were screaming and crying now. Kisses, tears, and limbs were flying everywhere. Santana rolled Brittany over, lifted up her shirt and started peppering her stomach with sloppy, wet kisses.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it Britt!," Santana said between kisses. "Eventually good things happen to good people, you know? I'm _not_ that good... but _your _good makes up for the both of us, you know? So, _your _good is really like _my _good and... what the fuck am I'm saying? WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Santana cried out, thrashing her limbs.

The kissing and crying continued for a few minutes, Brittany now lying fully on top of Santana on the bathroom floor. Both women were on cloud nine.

"I feel like... like my body is full of rainbows, unicorns, magic, lucky charms, and DOTs right now" Brittany leaned her forehead against her wife's as they lay on the floor. "I'm super tingly all over."

"...and a baby." Santana added, kissing up her wife's jawline to her neck.

"Huh... what?"

"Britt, you _feel_ like those other things, but your body is actually full of a baby right now!"

"O-oh yeah, I guess I have to get used to that statement now?" Brittany beamed back at her wife.

"What about you baby? What do you _feel_ like your body's filled with right now?" Brittany asked, resting her chin on her wife's chest.

"I feel... I feel... I SMELL?" Santana scrunched her brows together at a horrible realization. "I SMELL SMOKE!" Santana pushed her wife off her and jumped up.

"Smoke? What the hell San? Why does our baby make you _feel_ like you're filled with smoke?" Britt was totally confused, and a little upset.

"NO BRITTANY... SMOKE! OUR FUCKING PIZZA IS BURNING!" Santana yelled as she ran out the bathroom leaving Brittany on the floor.

Brittany smiled, hands to her stomach lifting up her shirt, and cradling her lower belly.

"Sorry for your _mama's_ language baby." Brittany cooed down at her stomach. "But that brick-oven is like her second... I mean... now _third_ favorite thing after you and me." She continued to rub her stomach in disbelief.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER... NOW!" Santana yelled from downstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany sat at their kitchen bar staring blankly at the disaster that lay in front of them. The last of the fire department crew filing out. The last firefighter rolling up a hose and picking up an air tank.<p>

"You ladies are lucky! If you would have called us a few minutes too late, boy this place would be gone!" The rather chubby bearded firefighter said as he took a look around the townhouse. An annoyed Santana wondering how the hell he passed a physical fitness test because – _No way fatty-firefighter McGee could run up and down some stairs to save anyone!_

"Yep, I've seen it hundreds of times. People buy these old brownstones with these old antique, wood stoves and ovens... don't know how to work 'em properly and BOOM! We have ourselves a sticky situation!" He said animatedly, rocking on the heels of his boots. – _Fucking smug asshole fireman! _Santana popped!

"Ookay, you know what _Fatty-Smoky the Bear _me and my wife have been living here for fucking five years! Been making the most amazing brick-oven pizzas for _five years! _We have _never_ had an accident, and YOU KNOW WHAT? I KNOW how to work my DAMN OVEN!" Santana wasn't even attempting to hold back anymore as she stormed towards the firefighter.

"Santana NO!" Brittany jumped off the bar stool and grabbed her wife, who had just officially gone _all Lima Heights. _A string of Spanish expletives were flying everywhere.

"Aaaand, that's my cue to leave!" The firefighter said with a tip of his fire helmet. "Oh, before I forget, a fire official from the city will be coming by sometime next week to check to make sure everything is up to code, y'know? Just standard stuff, nothing serious. Actually, there's no real structural damage, it looks like it can easily be repaired if you find the right person! Gonna cost you an arm and a leg though, to fix such a beautiful antique oven like that! I mean... they just don't make 'em like that anymore! _Jesus_, what a pity!" He said in his heavy Brooklyn accent with one arm around the hose and the other on his hip. He shook his head at the _sadness _of it all.

Santana _and _Brittany were both now staring at him in disbelief. Brittany releasing her wife from the death grip she held - like she was holding back a rabid Pit-Bull terrier.

"_Sic 'em,_ honey!" Brittany whispered in Santana's ear, giving her the go ahead to attack.

"_Que la chingada_... _puta madre_... YOU _insensitive..." _Santana began to move forward. It was his _second_ cue, eyes-wide he swiftly turned for the door.

"Okay, so sorry if I offended, and sorry about your evening ladies! Have a great night!" He tipped his helmet again, and slammed the door.

"Can you believe that douche bag?"

"I know right? I was totally on his side before he went off on how _fucked _up our situation was... reminding us of how our poor _Bricky _is gonna cost a lot to fix." Brittany sadly sighed as she looked at the now charred, black brick-oven. "Poor... poor _Bricky." S_he said as if '_Bricky' _was an actual person, and she should remember to send him a '_get well soon' _card.

"Seriously, poor... poor _Bricky._" Santana followed her wife's gaze at their oven, and shook her head. "I mean, really? We find out we're gonna be parents, then this happens! _The lord giveth and the lord taketh away._" Santana was still blankly staring at the disaster shaking her head.

"I mean, can this day have anymore surprises?" Santana stared up at the ceiling, almost as if pleading with the heavens for a _sign_.

_**I'm headed for a land that's far away  
>Besides the crystal fountains<br>So come with me, we'll go and see  
>The Big Rock Candy Mountains <strong>_

_**In the Big Rock Candy Mountains,  
>There's a land that's fair and bright,<br>Where the handouts grow on bushes  
>And you sleep out every night...<strong>_

Just then, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of Brittany's undeniably_ Brittany-esque _ring tone... Harry McClintock's _Big Rock Candy Mountains_. She quickly grabbed her phone that was sitting on the kitchen island and answered.

"Hello... yes, this is she. Hi, how are you doing again? Oh wow, okay! Um... yes, my wife and I are home..." Santana's ears did a _Scooby Doo _now at who and what her wife was talking to and about.

"Yes, no problem... that's why we got certified! We'll be happy to take her! She has all her stuff for school, and to stay awhile right? Because my wife and I would have no problem taking her shopping if need be. Okay, great... see you in a few Officer Jackson! B-bye!" Brittany hung up the phone and turned to her wife.

"All the paperwork cleared babe... we're officially f-foster parents to Roxanna. That was Officer Jackson, he and a social worker are bringing her right now." Brittany just let that last sentence hang for a moment.

"O-oh okay, should we like clean ourselves up first?" Santana asked, totally unsure of how to act right at this moment.

"Yeah sure, like jeans and some clean t-shirts. We kind of smell like smoke and have black soot all over us."

"Britt, this whole house smells like smoke! The kitchen is a mess, so much for making a good impression huh?" She tried to make a joke, Brittany just stared back and chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Okay, okay... you know what honey, we'll just explain it all to them when they get here. Don't worry, let's get cleaned up... okay?"

"Yeah, t-totally right babe! Let's get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Brittany was pulling her hair in a messy ponytail as Santana pulled a <em>NYU<em> sweatshirt over her head. They both were staring at each other through their bathroom mirror. Brittany was the first to smile as she turned and encircled her arms around her wife's waist setting her chin on her shoulder. She kissed her wife's neck as Santana found her arms and interlocked their fingers.

"Hi," Brittany mouthed at the mirror.

"Hey," Santana mouthed back.

"So... a _crazy_ evening huh?" Brittany joked as she nuzzled and started kissing just below the earlobe.

"Uh Britt, don't even joke right now!" Santana laughed as the two swayed back and forth in front of their mirror.

"Poor, poor _Bricky_ though!" Brittany pouted at the mirror.

"Don't even trip baby... don't care if it cost an arm, leg, or both! I'm getting _Bricky_ fixed! He's going to be better than new, you wait and see!" Santana winked at her wife through the mirror. "Cuz, I _needs_ my brick-oven Brooklyn-style pizza!" They both chuckled.

"I also can't believe we're gonna have a baby." Both woman cooing in the mirror, Santana turning to face her wife and put her hands on her stomach.

"I know Britt, but I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves though okay? We need to call Dr. Beckett tomorrow and make an appointment. Make sure everything looks good..." She trailed off hoping her wife _understood_ what she was implying. They had lost a baby once. It was time to be realistic before they let themselves get hurt again.

"I understand San." Brittany nodded back, silently confirming she knew what her wife was implying.

"Oh, and about this foster kid-" Santana began and was quickly cut off.

"Santana!"

"Baby, calm down. I know we already agreed to take her. I just wanted to reconfirm, _short term_ right?" Santana again didn't want to seem like a cold-hearted bitch, but she had a wife and _possible_ baby to look after. She just had no more room in her life for some random kid.

"I mean I'm just trying to say, and because I know you Britt, _please _don't get attached. I mean, if it's just gonna be short term... right?" Santana knew how it was sounding coming out her mouth. However, she didn't know how to soften it because it's honest-to-god how she felt.

Brittany knitted her brows together, arms folded, and opened her mouth to speak...

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzz.**

Somebody was ringing the doorbell. She was _here_.

"Let's go Santana." Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and led her out the bathroom and down the stairs.

Santana's heart was beating – _why was her heart beating?_ It was just a foster kid, a fucking kid who would be out their lives in a few small weeks. - _What's the big deal? _It's just Santana wasn't good with kids, let alone fucking teenagers. She could learn with a baby, she figured she could make all her mistakes early before they even built memories, that way they couldn't blackmail her later. But a fucking teenager? They were _evil _and _judgmental_. They were scary little bastards with all their angst and bad skin. She was shaken out of her panic attack as Brittany reached for the door. - _Here goes nothing._

"Hi, you must be Officer Jackson!" Brittany asked as she offered her hand to the African-American cop. Santana had to hold in a chuckle as he reminded her a little of Carl Winslow from _Family Matters_.

"Yes, so nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

"Come in, come in... this is my wife Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Ma'am." Officer Jackson shook her hand as well.

"You too, sir!" Santana felt she needed to be formal, cops still scared her a little from her _delinquent _days.

"I have to say, Officer Jackson... we agreed to take in a teenage girl, not a grown-man cop!" Brittany joked.

"Right, right!" he laughed. "I promise you, no surprises! No, Roxanna is coming up the stoop now. She was just having a little pep talk with our social worker Mrs. Chavez." He bowed his head out the door to wave _someone_ in.

A few beats later a stern looking, little Hispanic woman walked in. She gave a universal greeting of, _hello_ coupled with a wave, as her focus wasn't really on Brittany and Santana. It was on one very slow walking teenager coming in behind her.

"This is Roxanna Teresa Ortiz... but she goes by Roxie."The social worker said, as she politely smiled and softly pushed the girl through the door, hand on her lower back.

Santana took a moment to take in the appearance of the girl. Definitely Hispanic - cheekbones, boobs, and hips don't lie; skinny-average build, maybe an inch or two shorter than Santana. If she had to put money on it, definitely some sort of Puerto Rican-Dominican mix._  
><em>

_Wait_, there was something else! Faux-tattered brown boat shoes, skinny jeans being held up by... _suspenders?_ A vintage-looking band shirt, covered by a gray unbuttoned-baggy _grandma sweater_, long dark brown hair under a pork pie hat, and... _black. rimmed. glasses_.

"A fucking hipster..." Santana muttered silently to herself.

_This... _would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>You met Roxie! She's gonna be super complex and angsty. I have some crazy, juicy stuff planned for her and Brittana. Her and Santana _will _definitely have some moments! I have a general direction I want to take this story so be patient if you've alerted. Lots of ground to cover now that Brittana have a baby on the way, and a teenager walking around. C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?


	3. Moments

**A/N: **Wow, quite a few alerts, thank you! Not many reviews. That's okay, it's a new fic, real wordy first few chapters... I get it lol.

This chapter has some heavy and dark Roxie back story as well as Santana's feelings on parenthood in general. A lot of social worker/Brittana dialogue. Just didn't want to skip this moment and give a little more detail. Little bit of a filler, but I have plans. Already working on next chapter!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 2: ****Moments**

Someone once told Santana that life is a series of moments and nothing more. Often times, these moments are interconnected by tiny junctures where people have only a split second to change the outcome of an impending situation. More often than not, people went through their lives being completely unaware of these 'junctures' dismissing everything as 'fate' or 'luck'. It is rare, but sometimes a moment can feel so magnified that time slows down. All sound is void, and senses are heightened; all there is left is the heartbeat and slow breathing of the person left standing there. It feels almost as if the 'universe' is giving you that time. Quantum physics are bent and the laws of nature are broken so that _you_ can have all the time you need to think your next move out carefully.

Santana Lopez-Pierce found herself standing at one of those junctures. There they all were - all five of them. The door of her home open, as three individuals were standing in the doorway. Santana could see her wife's mouth moving but everything was mute. Even though she couldn't hear, Santana could tell she was exchanging greetings with the social worker and the teenager as she extended her hand for a shake. The girl was awkward, and returned the limpest shake Santana had ever seen.

Then, eye contact was made; fiery Santana and _awkward__-__hipster_Roxie met matching dark orbs. That was the _juncture_ Santana had heard so much about. Santana doesn't know how to explain it, but it reminded her of that _god__-__awful_ last Twilight movie Brittany made her watch. It was that part in the movie where _'__Werewolf__-__abs __boy__' _ goes to kill that baby, only to make eye contact, and be destined to become connected with the girl forever. Well, it wasn't _that_ dramatic, but Santana had this odd unspoken conversation with the teen in that moment. She could feel the complexity, angst, hurt, sadness, nervousness, anger, and _fear_? She had a choice to make. The real Santana under normal circumstances would be standoffish, and probably give a limp handshake of her own coupled with a non-genuine cheerio smile. However, _this_ wasn't a normal circumstance. Again, Santana couldn't explain it but she didn't want this kid to feel fear, she wanted to her feel comfortable and _safe__? _Her wife often chastised her for not taking the time to read people, not taking feelings into account and just reacting to people with fast judgments. Britt would be proud, because this was one of those rare moments Santana actually did take the time to read a person. She took the time the universe gave her and made her decision.

"Santana..." She could hear her name muffled and semi-muted.

"Santana!" Brittany was staring at her wife with a look that said, W_hat __the __fuck?_

Santana was all but shaken out of her moment.

"Huh, what? Oh I'm sorry, just stuck in my mind for a minute there I guess!" Santana gestured animatedly towards her head with an eye roll that was supposed to tell the others she was _such_ a nerd.

"Mrs. Chavez, I'm Santana... nice to me you!" Santana extended her hand for a shake. She then turned to Roxie who was averting her gaze and looking down at her feet. - _God__ this __kid __had __no __self__-__confidence_.

"And Roxie... so nice to meet you too!" Santana extended her hand to the young girl and gave her a rather genuine smile. Roxie tentatively reached her hand to give another weak shake. Santana wasn't having any of it, she held on tight and brought her other hand to cup the top of Roxie's hand. Roxie looked a little taken aback by the contact _overload_ she was receiving from Santana. She was subconsciously trying to make the girl feel safe and ease her fear a bit.

"Great, now that we've all met... let's go inside and chat for a minute, shall we?" Mrs. Chavez all but let herself in, turned and shut the door, and led the way into the living room.

Santana tried her best to stand by her side and block the view of the kitchen on their way to the living room. Before she and Brittany had gotten ready, they cleaned up all the water and ash, then _Febreezed_ the hell out of the house. She just didn't want to explain the whole debacle at the moment. It must have worked, because no one noticed the kitchen and the smoke-burnt pizza smell seemed to have subsided a bit.

"Please, have a seat." Brittany offered. "Can I get you guys anything... water, coffee, tea, soda?"

They all took their seats on the huge, beige-suede sectional couch in the living room. Roxie was sandwiched between the social worker and cop, her huge duffel bag and what looked like a laptop carrier at her feet.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you!" Officer Jackson answered.

"Me too, no thanks. Had a coffee at the station before heading over sweetie." Mrs. Chavez smiled.

"How about you Roxie... want anything to drink?" Brittany spoke so soft and gentle, like she was talking to a new puppy. Santana watched from her seat on the singlet recliner with an intense gaze waiting for the child to speak. It would be her first words, she hadn't yet spoken since arriving. - _How__ did__ she__ sound__?_

"Um... n-no thanks." She answered Brittany back. Still not making eye contact, her voice sounded oddly confident, even if her body language didn't show it. Santana took note of the sound of her voice; It was a little husky, raspy, hoarse. - _Maybe__, __she__ had__ done __a__ lot__ of__ crying__?_

It was in that moment Santana was able to really get a good look at the girl, well at least looking passed the obviously horrible hipster getup. She was stunning. She didn't have bad skin at all for a teenager. She had full lips and high cheekbones, just like Santana. If it hadn't been for her skin color being a tad lighter and olive color, they could probably pass as being related. Her chestnut brown hair looked like it had bits of natural honey and auburn highlights. - _Maybe she __wasn__'__t __a __straight __Rican__-__Dominican __mix__. M__aybe __Cuban__... __Brazilian__?_ And her eyes, though covered by those _ridiculous _glasses, seemed much lighter in the light with accents of hazel in them. She really was a gorgeous girl. Santana was all of a sudden curious at what could cause the low self-esteem and confidence.

"Actually, we won't be here too long. Just have some papers you ladies need to sign and was hoping to have a small word with you guys... in private?" She reached for her leather satchel which had all the paperwork in it.

"O-okay, sure." Brittany answered, and looked to Santana a little annoyed. Santana hadn't yet really spoken, aside from the greetings earlier. She could tell Brittany was annoyed at her not being engaged enough with the cop and social worker. Santana couldn't help it though, she was enamored by this fucking kid at the moment.

Santana decided to speak up. "Yes, sure! We can speak privately in our office, upstairs." She got up to lead her _now_ much happier wife and Mrs. Chavez upstairs to the office.

They left Roxie and Officer Jackson in living room.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I must say you two have a lovely home. I grew up in a brownstone just like this in Brooklyn Heights many years ago. It brings back memories." She chuckled as they walked down the hall.<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Chavez!" Brittany smiled. "We're so proud of our home, it's like our little pride and joy."

"You should be, it's beautiful! Oh, and enough with the _Mrs. Chavez_ stuff... call me Linda!" She lightly patted Brittany's arm. "I know I just became a grandma, but no need to make me feel older than usual, huh?" Linda winked at Brittany.

"Oh, well congratulations _grandma_!" Brittany shot back with a nudge.

Santana smiled at the conversation and how her wife just effortlessly swept people off their feet, Santana was a little envious of how Britt could just do that with people. Linda didn't seem gay but she was definitely smitten with Brittany. Santana couldn't blame the older woman. _Her_ Brittany could make anyone fall in love.

They entered the office and all took a seat. Brittany and Linda sat on the black leather loveseat, Santana taking the brown leather computer chair behind the desk.

"Okay ladies, just some paperwork. Standard liability and insurance _mumbo__-__jumbo_, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Santana will love to read over _another_ contract, right honey?" Brittany joked.

"Oh that's right! Santana, you're a lawyer huh? I thought I read that in your file." Linda said. "Well then, all these terms will be familiar to you. Like I said, just emergency contact information, some insurance stuff, a sworn statement from the both of you... _blah blah blah_!" Linda joked, and handed a packet to each woman.

Santana stared at the huge packet, it felt like a brick in her hand - _W_as _Social__ Services_ _serious__ with__ this__ shit__?_ She looked at her wife and Linda a little wide eyed, and threw her wife a pen before taking her own to get cracking on the paperwork.

"I know it seems like a lot, but it's really just signing your names on each page, and the written statement at the end." Linda sensed she needed to reassure the women. Santana did not look pleased with the situation at all.

Minutes later Santana was convinced that Linda was a _bad_ liar, because it was taking damn near thirty minutes to fill out the paperwork. Santana didn't even think she _did_ this much work at her own job as a freaking lawyer. Some of these terms were incredibly complex to the point she just said, _to __hell__ with __it, _and started pretending to read, and just signed her name. She didn't know how Brittany was fairing and didn't want to ask either. It took a lot to make her wife mad - not many things bothered her. But if anyone _underestimated_ or treated her like she wasn't _able'd - _Brittany saw red.

Santana looked up from her paperwork where she was finishing the ending written statement. It was beyond tedious as it wasn't even an original statement. It was some oath of '_foster__ parenthood_' that had to be rewritten and then signed. She saw that Brittany was at the same point she was, finishing the statement. Linda was playing with her phone waiting for both women to finish the paperwork. - _Who__ is __she__ kidding__, __totally __playing__ cell phone games__!_

Santana finished first, followed by her wife a minute or two after. They handed the packets back to Linda.

"Okay great, everything looks good." Linda was quickly scanning the packets to make sure signatures weren't missed and the ending statements were all correct.

"Thanks ladies, I know that was a little tedious. However, the state of New York doesn't mess around!" Santana had to bite her tongue as she recalled how easy it was to get certified, and how social services in New York generally had a bad rep.

"Now that the paperwork is over with, time for a little back story on Roxie." Linda began, and _this_ is what Santana was waiting for. She just hoped to god this kid wasn't crazy or something horrible. Thoughts of her unborn child filled her head. Brittany sat up straight, completely engaged and already wearing the outline of her sad panda pout; almost as if she knew this story would be sad.

Linda sighed, and began.

"First thing you two need to know, is that this isn't Roxie's first go-around with the foster system. She's what we call a _Lifer,_ as she's been in and out of system throughout her fifteen years." Santana cringed at the term usually reserved for hardened criminals, and not a fifteen year old innocent child.

"Basically, her mom would lose custody... then get clean, only to relapse and lose custody again. Couple that with the fact that her father's in prison and no other immediate family around, Roxie just always becomes a ward of the state." Linda was looking between Brittany and Santana, and all three women sporting sad expressions.

"I know Officer Jackson kind of already told you about her mother a little bit, right?" Brittany nodded. "Yeah, not a good woman. According to the file, the first time Roxie was taken away..." Linda hesitated and cleared her throat, almost as if she was trying to clear a_ lump_ from her throat.

"The first time..." She hesitated again before powering through. "She was first taken away when she was five years old after her mom tried to _sell_ her to an undercover detective, offering sex with Roxie in exchange for money for her crack habit." Santana's bulging eyes met Brittany's bulging eyes as both women just shook their heads mouths agape in disbelief. Santana _knew _there were horrible, evil people in the world, but no words could explain the total _disdain_ she felt for this woman she hadn't even met. She didn't just want to go all _Lima __Heights_, she wanted to do a lot more - a lot worse.

"I know, I know... _horrible_!" Linda responded after taking in both women's expressions. Santana had to speak up and question the _failed_ system.

"Whoa... wait! Excuse me for asking, but how in the hell did this woman get her daughter back?" Santana knew she sounded harsh, and really didn't mean to take her anger of the system out on Linda.

"Well, that I don't really know. But you know the law system Santana, often times these things are settled just with judges and public defenders in back hearing rooms, not even making it out to the main court." Santana didn't look satisfied with Linda's answer, and she noticed Linda didn't look satisfied with _her _own answer.

"All her file says is that her mother was sentenced to a court ordered rehab program, community service, some fines, and parenting classes. Upon completion of those programs she was granted visitation rights and so on, eventually granted full custody of Roxie within the next year." Linda sighed again, Santana could tell she was utterly embarrassed by the system that employed her.

"It's a sad situation, and we do the best we can at the county; The sad reality is that some children fall through the cracks. W-we try our best though." Linda seemed out of excuses. Brittany was patting her hand.

"The most important thing is that you guys are doing right by her _now_ though." Brittany inserted some positivity in a room where you could cut the negativity with a knife.

Brittany looked at Santana before continuing, "I mean, Santana and I are going to take good care of her for as long as need be." She looked at Santana for confirmation. Santana offered a weak nod.

"Officer Jackson said something about Roxie maybe having some family in Queens? Any more about that?" Brittany tucked some hair behind her ears, then folded her arms.

"Yeah, she has an uncle in Queens on her father's side. We contacted his home and got his wife, she said he was in the hospital recuperating from triple bypass surgery, and that she would discuss it with him as soon as he was able to come home. So, I'm sorry I can't give you more information on if and when she will be leaving." Linda looked down a little in shame.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Linda! I was just curious on her family background." Brittany felt the need to explain herself.

"Sure, like I said, looks like her mother's going away for a long time. Only so many times the court can give you rehab instead of jail time before they give up on you. Her father's doing twenty-five to life up at Rikers for a robbery gone bad, I hear he might have been given an early parole exemption for good behavior. So, basically he might be eligible for a parole hearing ten years before normal. As far as we know, no family on her mom's side after Roxie's grandfather passed away last year, and just the one uncle on her dad's side as some other family members are incarcerated."

Linda looked like she was about all out of information, and frankly a little exhausted; she had probably been working on Roxie's case non-stop for awhile.

"Now, I turn it to you two. You ladies have anymore questions or information you might want to give child services?" Linda asked packing up her papers, she looked like she needed a relaxing bath, cigarette, or both. Santana moved to speak first.

"I just want to know what to expect? I mean, what kind of kid is she? Not to sound rude, but to be born and raised in Bed-Stuy is pretty rough."

"SANTANA!" Brittany shot her wife a death glare.

"No, I understand... it's okay." Linda turned to Brittany to reassure her the question was fine.

"Roxie is... she's different, is the only way I can put it." Santana figured as much by her _wardrobe_.

"I've been dealing with her case for the last few years as she's been in and out of foster care. Roxie is extremely introverted and not a huge talker. We tried to have her evaluated, you know by a therapist, but she would not open up." Linda was shaking her head again, almost in pity of the whole situation.

"Poor thing! She must have seen just a lot of horrible stuff in her life." Brittany pouted. "Do you guys know of any... well of any a-abuse, sexual or physical she might have experienced?" Brittany asked as if she _really_ didn't want to know the answer. Santana applauded her wife's braveness, as she was too scared to ask the same question.

"Well, her file never showed anything suspicious or medical visits she's had over the last fifteen years, except for a broken arm she sustained in a schoolyard fight last year. However, my gut feeling is probably... yes. Again, the facts don't lie and I've been in this line of work for a long time. Couple that with the fact her mom tried to sell her for sex in exchange for money... it would be naive to assume she hadn't probably done it on a few occasions before she got caught."

All three women were looking down now. Brittany looked like she wanted to cry. Santana wanted to march down to the county jail and stab a bitch.

"Does she know anything about us?" Santana felt she needed speak up again to break the tension. "Does she know... is she okay with, you know, Brittany and I being a gay married couple?"

"Yes, she knows. If you're asking if she had any reaction either way... no. You'll find it's like pulling teeth with Roxie. She has trust issues you know, just have to give her time. She's a teenager with a very unique past and upbringing. You can understand if she doesn't want to open up at first. Your job as foster parents is just to give her that support she's never known; feed her, make sure she gets her schooling, a roof over her head... all that usual parent stuff." Linda waved her hand in the air fleetingly.

"My advice, the best foster parents are the people who give the right amount of space and forceful nudging." Linda leaned forward and lowered her voice like she was giving _top secret_ advice for their ears only.

"Give her the space to adapt and breath, and get used to her environment. But _don__'__t_ slack on discipline! Make sure she understands the rules of _your_ house and abides by them. Be clear about punishments. You are now foster 'parents'." Linda air quoted _parents_ for emphasis.

"We can't really do anymore to be honest, It's my opinion that we found her an excellent home and a fresh new start." Linda smiled at both women. "It's up to you two to take it from here. Of course, child services will be checking in. Every month or so I will be paying a home visit to check on Rox. Ultimately, you guys are in a sink or swim situation, but you signed up for this, right?" Linda winked, and adjusted herself in her seat. She looked like she was getting antsy and probably was ready to go.

"Of course, all Santana and I have ever wanted was to be parents." Brittany looked at Santana and smiled, like her and her wife shared a schoolgirl secret between them. "You can't plan life Linda This is definitely a surprise to go from _no _experience with children, and a few foster child rearing classes, to _surprise__..._ you have a teenager now!" Brittany gestured a _surprised_ look with her hands.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will do fine. I'll leave you with my card that has my personal cell and home phone if you need anything," Linda reassured. "Ultimately, Rox is a tough kid. She's a little inside her head, but what teenager isn't? She gets good grades and is really into writing. She's always writing in that notebook or journal of hers. I'm rambling now, I'll let you guys get to know her. After all, the first moments of bonding are the most important, you know?" Linda tried to lighten the situation. "No pressure at all guys!" She continued teasing.

"Well, if that's it? Daniel and I will leave you ladies to it!" Linda stood up, and grabbed her brief case.

Linda led the way out the office and back down the hall. Santana and Brittany followed slowly. For the first time Santana could sense fear in her wife. Brittany usually had irrational fears of inanimate objects, and far fetched things, but she was always so sure of people. She could read people like a book, and just knew what to say in any situation. It was the quality Santana most loved about her wife. However, as they walked slowly down the hall following Linda, Brittany seemed unsure how to approach the rest of the night with Roxie in the house, alone.

She grabbed her wife's hand and interlocked their fingers as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey," she mouthed

"Hi," Britt mouthed back.

"We can do this baby, you and _I._" She whispered. Brittany seemed to relax in that moment, and Santana could feel the tension subside a bit. Of course, she felt she had just lied to her wife. This kid had a lot of baggage, and one fucking nightmare of a past. She wasn't equipped to deal with _this_ and either was Brittany, not to mention the baby growing inside her wife. Santana found herself praying that this _uncle_ from Queens hurried up and got better.

* * *

><p>When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Santana had already noticed Linda had pulled Roxie to the side of the living room and was talking quietly with her. Her and Britt just waited for the conversation to be done, standing awkwardly in their own home. Santana couldn't make out the conversation except that it didn't sound like a <em>conversation<em> at all. It was just a lot of Linda talking and the teenager nodding - '_Not __a__ talker_'_ was __an __understatement__ for__ this __kid_.

"Alright then!" Linda spoke as she rubbed her hands up and down the girl's arms, she seemed to be giving her a few last moments of comfort.

"Daniel, we should get going." Officer Jackson nodded as he stood up and put on his jacket.

Linda gave Roxie one last hug, and you could tell she really did care for the whispered some last words of encouragement, then walked to to meet the officer at the door, leaving the teen by the couch.

"Okay ladies, you have my card. Do _not_ hesitate to call me for anything, you understand?" Linda looked into both Brittany and Santana's eyes with a sternness. Santana believed she had to have been a no nonsense teacher before she became a social worker.

"We will Linda, and thank you for everything!" Brittany reached for the older woman to give her a hug. Britt easily bonded with people, Santana didn't know _if _Linda knew it, but she had a friend for life in her wife from that moment on. "And thank you, Officer Jackson," she reached to hug him as well. He chuckled as he gave into the hug, not like he really had a choice.

Santana again sitting on the sidelines, felt the need to speak up. "Yes, thank you... both of you for everything. We'll do our best to take good care of Roxie, promise."

"I know you will. And again, she has school on Monday. She has an L train card, so everything is taken care of." Linda again waved her hand fleetingly. "She knows her way around the borough, should have no problem getting to school and back here to Bushwick." One last reassurance from Linda, and it was a big one. The last thing Santana wanted to do was chaperone or chauffeur a fucking teenager around.

"It's late ladies, have a good night!"

"Yes, a good night!" Officer Jackson repeated the sentiments as he opened the door and led the way out.

Brittany and Santana stepped out to the top step of their stoop to see the officer and social worker off. They watched as they stepped into the police cruiser and drove off. They stood in silence after the car pulled away, not sure of what move to make first. This was a big deal. They were foster parents to a teenage girl. This wasn't a joke - being a parent wasn't a joke. They were legally responsible for a minor human life and from this moment forward they had to act accordingly. They both wanted to be mothers - they wanted to be mothers bad. At one point they thought it would never come. Santana had to almost laugh. - _A fucking __foster __kid__ and __positive __pregnancy __test __on __the __same __day__? _It wasn't conventional, but life and parenthood wasn't supposed to be conventional, _right_?

They both seemed to take a moment and breath in the September night before going back into their home. The Brooklyn night held residual heat from the day, and smelt of Chinese take-out from the restaurant down on the corner. You could already taste the notes of early Fall in the air. Santana couldn't wait. she loved Fall, it was her favorite season. She loved the way Brooklyn transformed; as the leaves changed colors almost matching the many brownstones that adorned the borough. She was shaken out her daydream by her wife.

"San, we should go in now." Brittany gave a tentative smile as she turned to go in. Santana's dark orbs locked with the ice-blue orbs of her wife as they shared a last encouraging nod before heading in. - _Here__ we __go__!_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Next chapter... SHE SPEAKS! Just felt I had to break the chapter here before it got too long. Next chapter finishes out the weekend for the three girls. I don't want this period to drag on too long. Quinn and Mercedes also make their debut next!_  
><em>


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**A/N: **Again, thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews. Roxie Speaks!

**Rated M: **For reasons! Three chapters of heavy back story! You guys deserved a treat. It was time to get a little sexy ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 3: ****Diamond ****in**** the**** Rough**

Santana and Brittany walked back into their home not knowing what to expect. They were on their own from this moment on, until Linda would make her next house call probably at the end of the month. Before they turned the corner to their living room the two women shared a silent moment, interlocked fingers, and both wearing smiles of reassurance. Roxie was sitting silently on the couch looking down fidgeting with her fingers as Santana and Brittany made their entrance.

Brittany was the first to make a move, and took a seat at the end of the couch. Santana took a seat on the singlet recliner on the opposite side. She was subconsciously thinking she didn't want to crowd the girl.

Santana marveled at her wife's braveness. Everyone thought Santana was the brave one; this wasn't true, she was just louder in the way she went about things. It was Brittany who had always exuded that silent confidence. She didn't have to yell or be boisterous because she naturally made people and any situation calm.

"Hey Roxie." Brittany started, and cleared her throat nervously. Roxie looked up and made real eye contact; the first all night.

"I know this must be difficult for you, I can't imagine how the last forty-eight hours have been," Brittany pouted. "But I want you to know that my wife and I... Santana, are more than happy to have you and take you in." She let the last sentence hang for a moment, searching the girls face for any signs of feedback.

Roxie seemed to fidget again with her hands; a nervous tick, no doubt. She kept rubbing a very distinctive ring on her right thumb; looked like it was made of Spanish gold with a cross engraving, and it looked a few sizes too big - _A __man__'__s __ring__?_. It didn't look like typical jewelry a teenage girl would wear at all - not even a hipster. Santana was again curious.

"Uh... yeah, kinda been a bad few days for me." She didn't sound as hoarse as she first did when she told Brittany _no thanks_ on a drink. But it was still raspy and husky. Santana took note of the subtle Brooklyn, Bed-Stuy accent. Yet, it wasn't as if she sounded like a typical Brooklyn _Boricua_ or Lil' Kim; it was still feminine and gentle.

"Look, I don't wanna seem rude, cause you guys seem like good people- _Why __is __it __when __people __say __they __don__'__t __want __to__ '__seem__' __rude__, __it__'__s__ right __before __they __say __the __rudest __thing__? _"...but this isn't my first time dealing with foster parents or the _shitty_ system! So, you guys can spare me the _we're happy to have you_ talk!"

Brittany looked at Santana almost asking for silent help as she was at a loss for words. Brittany had given her best opening line, and this kid just _stomped_ the fuck out of it. It was actually a little amusing to Santana. - _Kid__ is__ '__tough__' __indeed__._ Santana decided it was her turn to take a whack at it.

"You're right Roxie... you don't know us and we don't know you. And you probably didn't envision being here like three days ago. However, my wife is right we actually do know how difficult this must be for you." Santana was looking at the teenager with all the honesty in the world, and a little stern; She was 'rude' to her wife - nobody got away being rude to her Brittany.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off ungrateful ma'am." Roxie turned to Brittany to apologize. "It's just, I've been through this before, and it's always ends the same way," the teenager trailed off, and again rubbed that ring. Santana wasn't sure what exactly she meant by that, but she wasn't going to ask in the moment - not when she was actually getting the girl to communicate in actual sentences.

"Oh, honey it's alright," Brittany smiled.

"And please call me Brittany, Britt, or B. And you can call her Santana, San, or S. But you _can__'__t_ call her baby, sweetie, honey, or Pup... that's only for me." She winked. Roxie just stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, completely confused as she knit her brows together.

Santana smiled back at her wife and rubbed her brow. "Baby, _way_ too early to introduce your brand of humor to the kid." She chuckled.

"Never too early baby." Brittany winked back at her wife. They got lost in each others eyes again. - _I really want to fuck my wife right now!_ Santana quickly snapped herself out of the thoughts remembering what was still in front of her.

Santana did however noticed the teenager's body language loosen up a bit. She was still fidgeting with that damn ring, but it seemed her and Brittany's flirting eased her a little.

"How about this? I know how awkward this must seem to you, and believe us... it's awkward for us too." Santana decided to end the conversation citing the fact that all four of them could use a break from the awkwardness. "How about we show you to your room, let you get settled, and take all the time you need, then order some dinner?" Santana had to admit she was feeling proud of herself for taking charge of a situation she thought Brittany would be _better_ at.

"That sounds great honey, I'm starving." Brittany patted her tummy.

"How about you Rox, you hungry?" Santana smiled at the ease in which her wife was already started using a nickname for the girl.

"Um... yeah sure, I could eat... I guess," she said, lifting one shoulder. - _What __kind __of __answer __is __that__... __either __you __know __you__'__re __hungry __or __not__!_

"Okay, great!" Brittany shot up from the couch. "Sweetie, let's show Roxie her room."

They walked to the hallway just under the staircase where the third guest room was located. It was Mercedes' old room, because she refused to take the larger second bedroom upstairs when she lived with the couple. According to Mercedes, their sexy times were too loud for _any_ normal person to be able to sleep. So, the second bedroom had become the office, and the third bedroom became the guest room so people could get... a _good __night __sleep_.

"So, here you are Rox... this is your room." Brittany opened the door to show the girl where she would be staying.

The girl walked in slowly at first. It reminded Santana of when you buy a new play toy or pet bed for your animal, and they spend a few moments just looking at it before they make a move; like they think it might be a trick.

Santana and Brittany stayed outside the doorway watching the teenager. She put her duffel bag and laptop bag on the bed, then continued to look around. Santana took note of how she ran her fingers along the edges of Mercedes' old spinet piano. She looked lost in the moment, and if Santana didn't know better, a subtle smile crept across her face. As she continued to trace the piano with her fingers it looked as if she was remembering something joyous. Santana was again, curious.

"Oh, do you play Roxie?" Brittany asked. She must have also took note of how long the girl was lingering at the piano.

"U-uh, no." Roxie stuttered out shaking her head. She answered as though she was shaking the good memory out - as if she wasn't _allowed_ to have any good memories.

"Okay, well we can move it out if you like? Move it down to the basement to give you more space in here?" Brittany suggested.

"O-oh no... I mean, i-it's fine." Roxie again stuttered out. "I mean, I could use it put stuff on and do homework, like an extra desk?" The teenager again stared down at the piano.

"Alright then, just let me or Santana know if it gets in the way." Brittany said. "We'll get a nice boy from the neighborhood to help us move it down to the basement. Maybe Eddie will be around again to help, right babe?" Brittany teased her wife, nudging her arm.

"No way, NO WAY Big Red is stepping foot on my stoop or in my house again!" Santana pushed her wife back.

"San, you _love _Eddie... don't deny it!" Brittany cooed, then hugged her wife around the shoulders, placing a series of tender pecks on the side of her mouth.

Santana caught how Roxie was taking their affection. She was afraid the girl might feel uncomfortable with a gay couple as foster parents, but Roxie wasn't giving off that impression. In fact, the complete opposite. The teenager seemed enthralled by them.

"Okay Roxie, we're gonna let you get situated and unpack. Then I'll pick up some dinner and call you back out, okay?" Santana nodded the plan. Roxie just nodded back, and turned to check out the closet and dresser.

Santana and Brittany just looked at each other, smiled, then Brittany quietly shut the door leaving the girl to her business. They then walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Well that didn't go completely bad, huh?" Brittany seemed to exhale like she was holding it in the whole time. "She talked to us... that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah babe, we just need to give her space like Linda said." Santana turned to her wife, and grabbed her hands. "You know Britt, I didn't expect to actually be able to talk to her." Santana admitted. "I mean, I was _sooo_ scared!"

"I know, me _too_!" Brittany whined back as she swung her wife's hands back and forth. "You think we'll be good at this? It's already really hard and scary."

"We kind of have no choice baby, foster kid is already in our house and legally ours." Santana looked at her wife, and placed her hands on her lower belly. "And we can't forget about another one in _possibly __nine __months_..." Santana trailed off, and cooed in her baby voice as she knelt down and place more kisses on Brittany's stomach.

Brittany laughed and pulled her wife back up. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. "I love you so much... it hurts," Brittany said with glassy eyes.

"Hmm, well I think I know _that_ feeling." Santana hummed up at her wife with a smile, leaning her forehead against her. "I love you too... so much." Santana then pulled her wife in for a searing kiss. She tangled her hands in Brittany's hair. Brittany slowly moved her hands up and down her wife's side, then eventually finding their way under her sweatshirt to cup a boob.

"Mm... baby... we... can't." Santana tried to mumble out between kisses. Brittany wasn't having any of it as she latched tighter onto her wife's lips, and squeezed her breast harder, grazing her nipple on the outside of her bra.

"Sure... we... can." Brittany said between kisses. Trying to up the ante by lifting her wife onto the kitchen island. Santana was quickly becoming helpless as the throbbing was becoming intense between her own thighs. The kitchen island was their spot. Well, the whole kitchen in general. Many of escapades tended to go down in the kitchen.

"Just a quickie baby... real quick, I promise" Brittany pleaded, hands now running up and down the soft caramel skin underneath her wife's shirt. It was hard to stop Brittany when she was in _this_ kind of mood.

"Mm, Britt..." Santana whispered as her wife attacked her neck, underneath the earlobe was her weak point. Brittany wasn't playing fair. Britt was smiling into Santana's neck now, loving how she was becoming unraveled.

Santana now sitting on the island, as Brittany ran her hands down the small of her back, curve of her ass, and down her thighs. Santana's eyes flew open when Brittany didn't even undo a button or zipper - just went straight for home plate, and jammed a finger passed panties into slick folds. Santana bucked forward and let out a guttural, yet satisfying moan. Brittany collected some arousal and Santana watched intently as she brought it to her lips slowly. Santana's eyes flashing between her wife's finger and her mouth; Santana licking her lips subconsciously, and exhaling slowly. Cracked moans escaping her mouth as she watched. Brittany flashing a mischievous smile as she inserted the finger in her mouth slowly. Breathing through her nose, and making a sounds like she was enjoying some sort of delicacy. Then removed her finger with a pop.

"I've been wanting to taste you _all _day!" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, and took an earlobe between her teeth playfully pulling.

"Ah... _s__hit__!_" Santana tried to muffle her moan by squeaking out the the curse at a whisper.

Brittany again, smiling into her wife's cheek as she slid two fingers into folds and thumb against her wife's clit. Santana couldn't help but buck her hips and throw her arms and legs around her wife. If this was a _quickie_, they better get started before... - _Oh__ SHIT__, __Roxie__!_

"Britt... Britt, no... we can't!" Santana tried to whisper. Brittany was full on ignoring her, and continued to thrust as she attacked her neck.

"Fuck..." Santana moaned out into Brittany's neck, and bit down. Another flick was administered to her nub. - _Fuck__ it__... __It__'__s __been __a __long__ day__, __I__'__m__ getting __off__!_

Just then they heard a the faint sound of a door creaking open. - _Thank__ god __for__ this __old __house__._ Brittany heard it too as she snatched her hand out of her wife's pants. Santana followed suit by jumping off the island, just in time. Roxie turned the corner into the kitchen and stared at the couple. - _I__ hope __to __god __it __doesn__'__t __smell __like__ '__fucking__' __in __here__!_

Roxie tilted her head curiously, but didn't let on to anything. "I was wondering if I could have some water?" She asked, still looking between the two women curiously. Santana couldn't even hide the flushed cheeks and probable wet film on her neck where Britt had been attacking seconds before.

"Sure, sweetie." Brittany released the tension by ignoring the elephant in the room. She went to get a cup from the cupboard, adding ice and water from the refrigerator dispenser. "Here you go."

"Thank you, ma'a... uh, Brittany." She looked down, and walked back to her room.

Santana and Brittany just stared in the teen's direction until they heard the door shut. Then exhaled in unison.

"Brittany!" Santana squeaked, and slapped her wife's arm. Brittany was doubled over laughing.

"That's not funny babe, it was horrific! What if she saw something?" Santana_ was _horrified.

"Oh San, calm down." She couldn't contain her nervous giggles. "You know, you should actually be mad you _didn__'__t_ get off!" Brittany smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, Britt shut up!" Santana rolled her eyes laughing.

"I'm getting dinner _now! _What I should have been doing before you attacked me!" Santana joked, and she walked down the hall to get her purse.

"Don't pretend you weren't enjoying _that_." Brittany stalked up to her wife in front of the door, running her hands up and down her arms. Santana just shook her head at her wife.

"You are sooo _inappropriate _right now, it's not even funny!" Santana pecked her wife's lips. Then turned to open the door.

Brittany playfully smacked her ass. "What are you getting baby... _pizza_?"

"Too soon Brittany... too soon" Santana chuckled. "I was thinking Buck Chang's... been craving their Mongolian barbeque."

"Oh, make sure you get my..."

"I _know_... your spicy orange chicken, extra sauce, extra spicy, and side of fried spring rolls." Santana rolled her eyes. She never forgot her wife's order.

"You know me so well sweetie!"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm leaving before you _assault_ me again." She gave one final peck before leaving the house. Brittany gave one final slap to her ass.

Santana returned with the take out about twenty minutes later and Brittany went to get Roxie for dinner. It was tense again, as the girl was pushing her food around mostly; only taking bites of her chow mein here and there. Brittany and Santana shot each other looks every once in awhile almost daring the other to say something.

"You want a spring roll Roxie, we got plenty?" Brittany offered, as she bent over the table to point at the take out bag.

"Um... are they just vegetables, any meat in them?" Roxie asked.

"Yup... just cabbage, carrots, celery, and some other veggies." Brittany answered almost excitedly that the girl actually was talking to her. She reached over to hand the girl the egg roll bag.

"Thanks, I-I'm a... I'm a vegetarian." Roxie spoke the information so quietly, as she looked down at her plate. - _Of__ course __she __is__... __fucking __hipster__._

"That explains you pushing the sweet and sour pork around on your plate then." Brittany laughed, pointing to Roxie's almost finished chow mein, and the pink saucy pork still piled to one side. "You should have said something, sweetie." Brittany whined. "When I was putting food on the plate."

"I'm sorry, just nervous about speaking up... I guess."

"Never be nervous Rox." Brittany reached out to put her hand on the girl's arm. "You're going to be living here for however long, you need to speak up honey. We want you to feel as comfortable as possible."

Brittany was doing that thing again where she was making people fall in love with her. Roxie didn't give an impression either way, but Santana felt she was internally smiling. The energy in the room just seemed to change.

"So, Roxie, um... Britts and I do this thing every Saturday morning where we like to go out and get some breakfast or brunch; then take a stroll around the neighborhood. We would love it if you came with us tomorrow morning. Does that seem like something you may want to do?" Santana felt vulnerable throwing herself out there. Being rejected by a teenager was the worst kind of rejection. They were so awful and angsty.

"Sure." Roxie mumbled out.

Linda was right, _it_ was like pulling teeth. This kid gave out only tiny pieces of information at a time, and only when _she_ felt like it. Just when you thought you had a back and forth conversation about to happen, you would get one word answers, then she would clam up again.

They fell into a comfortable silence; Santana crushing her Mongolian barbeque, Brittany moaning over her orange chicken, and Roxie picking at her chow mein. - _Fuck__, __now __we __have __to __make __vegetarian __meals__._

"May I be excused?" Roxie asked, out of nowhere. She looked between Santana and Brittany waiting for an answer from them.

"Y-yeah sure, sweetie." Brittany reluctantly answered with a tight smile.

The teen got up, cleaned her dishes in the sink, and then walked to her room.

A _good night_ was mumbled as she turned the corner to her room, and shut the door. Brittany and Santana just looked at each other, both women shrugging it off.

"Well, at least she seems to have good manners." Santana took note, raising her eyebrows, and stuck a piece of barbecued pork into her mouth.

Brittany snickered and kicked her wife under the table.

* * *

><p>The next morning, both women were woken up to the sounds of Brittany's <em>annoying<em> duck alarm clock. Santana hated that fucking duck. It quacked on the hour as well, and in the middle of the night if you didn't remember to mute it. Brittany _never_ remembered to mute it. Brittany reached over a cut it off.

"Ugh... Britt, babe it's _sooo_ early." Santana whined, nuzzling her face deeper into her wife's blond locks. "A few more minutes! Can we make breakfast or brunch just a late lunch instead?" Santana mumbled into her neck, and pulled Brittany tighter around the waist.

"San... c'mon babe." Brittany whined back, playing with her wife's fingers on her stomach. All you need is coffee and a shower. You'll be good to go, and ready to start the _day_." She sang, bringing Santana's hand up her lips for a kiss.

"That stuff sounds good, but I know a better way to wake me up." Santana tickled her wife; fingertips crawling underneath her shirt playfully.

"Uh-huh?" Brittany asked turning her head to meet her wife's frisky gaze.

"Yup, you owe me. You left me high and dry before dinner _and _before we went to sleep." Santana began to place wet open mouth kisses on her wife's shoulder.

"Ugh, I was tired San, and you took like the _longest_ shower! I swear I was just resting my eyes for a minute." She defended herself, as her wife continued to draw circles around her hips and lower belly.

"Nope, not good enough!" In one quick motion, Santana straddled her wife, pinning her hands and arms above her head. She knew Brittany loved that. Brittany was usually the dominant one, but when Santana used force - it drove Britt _crazy_.

Santana attacked her wife's lips with a vengeance, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, letting her tongue slide along it as she sucked. She nibbled and sucked her way under the jawline to her earlobe.

"Yesterday you weren't playing fair Britt-Britt. I wonder how _you_ taste?" She whispered into Brittany's ear, pulling her earlobe between her teeth.

"Holy shit..." Brittany breathed out, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bucked her hips to meet her wife's center.

Santana released one of her hands from above Brittany's head and placed it on her hip. Relishing in the soft and morning heat of her skin. She began running her hand up, painfully slow, lifting Brittany's cotton _New York Knicks _bed shirt up until it was above her chest. She cupped one breast, and Brittany moaned instantly. She grazed a nipple with her thumb and continued to attack her pulse point. Brittany bucked again. - _Wow__, __why__ was __she __so __sensitive__?_ With one hand still holding Brittany's over her head, Santana began to place kisses and lick down the valley of her wife's breasts. Taking in her nighttime lavender lotion smell, and that subtle salty moisture one accumulates when they sleep in a warm bed for a few hours. Santana took in one of her wife's perk pink nipples and began to suck gently, as well as a few flicks with her tongue. A gentle nibble made Brittany crazy.

"Fuck... Santana..." Brittany moaned, tightening her thighs around her wife's hips drawing her closer, and began grinding as her body wanted more contact.

Santana moaned in appreciation of her wife being so turned on in the moment. She took the other breast into her mouth, and released her wife's hands so she could knead the other breast as she sucked. Brittany responded by putting her now free hands in Santana's hair, gently pulling; arching her back to feel more of her wife's talented mouth and tongue on her body.

"Fingers! I need your fingers baby... in me... NOW!" Brittany shouted. Santana didn't know what she did to turn her wife on so hard, but she needed to remember _all_ of her current moves.

Santana released a breast with a pop, and smiled up at her wife. "I thought you said we had to get ready Britt?"

"Bitch..._ stop teasing_." Brittany whined and bucked her hips again.

"Whatever you say... _Princess Brittany_."

Santana trailed kisses down Brittany's stomach down to her belly button, stopping to pay every freckle and muscle line extra attention. When she reached her entrance she placed light kisses on the outside of her panties, blowing puffs of hot and cold air as she gently nibbled at the material.

"Santana! _Stop teasing_!" Brittany whined, one arm over her eyes in frustration, and the other gripping and pinching at her own breast and nipple.

Again, all Santana could do is smirk at _how_ tightly she had her wife wound right now. She hooked her thumbs into her panties and began to pull down...

_**Well ****we****'****re ****movin****' ****on ****Up****,  
>To <strong>**the ****East**** side****,  
>To<strong>** a**** deluxe ****apartment**** in**** the**** Sky****,  
>Movin<strong>**' ****on ****up****,  
>To <strong>**the ****East**** side****,  
>We<strong>** finally ****got**** a**** piece ****of**** the ****pie****.**_

"Ugh, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Santana yelled at the sudden invasion on her morning lovemaking by her ringtone. "Fucking Mercedes... just ignore it, she'll go away." Santana waited until the ringtone finished.

"Honey, weren't you waiting for a call from her last night before bed? Something about that contract?" Brittany lifted her head off the pillow and looked down at her wife who still had her thumbs hooked in her panties.

"I _was_, but now I'm trying to make my awesome wife come in my mouth on this fine Saturday morning." Santana began kissing up her wife's inner thighs, gently nudging her clit with her nose through her panties, inhaling that delicious smell she could _never_ get enough of.

_**Well ****we****'****re ****Movin****' ****on ****Up****.  
>To<strong>** the ****East ****side****,  
>To <strong>**a**** deluxe ****apartment**** in**** the**** Sky****,  
>Movin<strong>**' ****on ****Up****,  
>To<strong>** the ****East**** side****,  
>We<strong>** finally**** got**** a**** piece ****of**** the ****Pie****.**_

Brittany had enough and answered the phone.

"Hello! Hey Cedes! Yeah... no you weren't... we were just getting up. No, she's right here..." Brittany smiled down at her very _unhappy_ wife as she offered her the phone.

Santana sat up and groaned, Brittany just laughed and kissed her wife's forehead as she rolled out of bed to find her boxers.

"I'm going to make coffee." She mouthed as she walked out. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Wheezy... this _better_ be fucking good!"

_Oh__ you __guys __were __totally __doing __it__, __huh__? _Mercedes was cackling on the other side of the line.

"Don't even right now Mercedes... I had a hell of a day yesterday! And I haven't gotten off _twice_ now. You really wanna mess with me girl?" Santana turned and threw herself in a huff on the bed.

_Oh__ my __dear __Santana__, __dramatic __to__ the__ end__. __No__, __I __was__ just__ calling __about __that__ contract__ for __that __Dru __kid __Teo__'__s __trying __to __sign__. __He__ said __to __go __ahead __and __check __if __the __numbers __still __work __if __we __offered __him__ twenty __percent __on __merch__._

"I can do that, but I'm gonna let you know right now that's highway robbery. This kid is going to bleed Ramen Records dry. We can't afford that kind of contract. He doesn't even have a hit record yet."

_The __kid__'__s __amazing __Santana__... __like __the __new__ '__Drake__' __amazing__. __We __just __have __to __take __a __chance__. __If __he __hits __it __big__, __Ramen__ Records __is __gonna __be __launched __into __the __stratosphere__. __And __don__'__t __worry __about__ '__hit__' __records__, __Teo __and __I__ got __that __on __lock__. __We __just __need __to __get __this __kid __in __the __studio__, __you __hear?_

"Right, I'm on it... _twenty percent merch_. I'll have it worked out and on Teo's desk on Monday."

_So __what __happened __yesterday__, __I __thought __we __were __going __to __get __coffee __after __work__? __You __slipped __out __like __a __ninja __girl__._

"Yeah, we kind of became... foster parents yesterday..." Santana trailed off.

"_What__! __Like __as __in__ the __state of New York __trusted __a __fucking __kid __with __you __guys__? __Like __there__'__s __a __kid __in__ your __house __right __now__?_

"Wow, yes! Don't sound so shocked Wheezy, damn!"

_I__'__m__ sorry__, __you__'__re __right__... __I__'__ve __been __aware __of __the__ fact __you __guys __got __certified __awhile __ago__. __So__, __boy __or __girl__... __age__?_

"Her name is Roxie, fifteen years old... vegetarian..."

_Vegetarian__...?_

"That's all I know Mercedes! This kid doesn't fucking talk. It's only been a day. I'll let _you_ know when _I_ know, okay?"

_Obviously__, __I__ fouled __up__... __interrupted __your __sexy __times__. Y__ou__'__re __mad__... __imma __hang__up __now__!_

"You should have never called Mo'nique!"

_I__'__ll__ take __that __as __a __compliment__... __Mo__'__nique __is __an __Academy__ Award __winner__!_

"Wow, you sound like Berry and Kurt right now. You miss the _gay mafia_? They're just in Manhattan... go visit."

_Ugh__, __bye __Santana__... __see __you __Monday __mama__._

"Bye, 'Cedes."

* * *

><p>Santana walked down to the kitchen, hearing the last remnants of a phone conversation Brittany was having.<p>

"Yes, next Wednesday sounds perfect Angela. Of course, I'm excited and Dr. Beckett will relieved to know it finally happened, huh? Okay, well Santana and I will see you then, b-bye!"

Brittany hung up, then turned to her wife who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"San, our first wellness appointment is next Wednesday baby." Brittany looked like she wanted to cry, laugh, scream all at the same time. Santana put her mug down and went to embrace her wife.

"I'm excited too Britt, I am. But we need to keep our eyes on the prize, we've been in this position before. Let's get to next Wednesday and wait to see what Dr. Beckett says, okay?" Santana didn't want to sound like a _Debbie downer_, but it was for the best she thought.

"You're right, but I'm excited though! What if everything looks good? Ah... so exciting!" Brittany squealed. Santana just laughed at her wife as they embraced, rocking back and forth cooing loving words to each other. They heard the creak of Roxie's bedroom door.

Roxie turned the corner wearing flannel cotton pants and an Amy Winehouse shirt with the portrait of the late singer. - _Maybe __her __musical __taste __aren__'__t __that __bad__._ Her hair pulled into a messy bun, and wearing her glasses. She was still wearing that strange ring, and had a composition book in her hand.

"Good morning, Roxie!" Brittany sang. "You sleep well?"

"Uh... yeah, I did." She quietly slipped into a bar stool and stared at the couple.

"You want some coffee, help yourself." Santana offered as she got a mug for the girl. Roxie nodded a thanks and went to pour herself a cup.

"So, I was thinking we could go to _Charlie's_ today for breakfast?" Santana said, taking a sip staring at her wife, and knowing what was coming.

"Oh my god, _yes_!" Brittany squealed, jumping up and down. Santana couldn't really tell, but she's sure she saw a smile form on Roxie's face as she took in Brittany's reaction.

"Roxie, you're going _love_ _Charlie's_! The _best_ chocolate crepes, pancakes, waffles... just _everything_ chocolate around!" Brittany told the teen in her excitement.

"Oh, and wait until you meet Charlie!" Brittany winked.

Santana cringed, she fucking hated Charlie and Charlie hated her.

"Everyone! Let's get dressed and get a move on it!" Brittany ran out the kitchen, and up the stairs. Roxie looked a little scared and confused. Santana just smiled and followed her wife.

* * *

><p>Brittany was excited the whole train ride and walk to Charlie's. They didn't go that often, because Santana liked to keep it special. It was the place she proposed to Brittany after graduation. It was casual and over chocolate chip pancakes; the way she knew Brittany always wanted it. Afterward, they took a walk to the park on the corner and cuddled on a bench. They liked to reenact it every few months or so.<p>

They walked into _Charlie's_ and took a seat in a booth. Santana on the outside and Britt on the inside seat, Roxie across from the couple. Santana kept moving her head from side to side looking around for... _her_.

"Who are you looking for?" Roxie asked perplexed by Santana's actions.

"She's looking for Charlie." Brittany answered monotonously staring down at her menu, and embarrassed by her wife.

"Shh, Britt... _she__'__ll_ hear you!" Santana whispered to her wife.

"Wait, Charlie's a _her_?" Roxie asked. Santana taking note the girl was actually engaging in a real conversation.

"She's this really mean black lady who kind of looks and sounds like Whoopi Goldberg. Anyway she _hates_ everyone, except Brittany." Santana leaned over the table to whisper the information to the teen. "And, she's extra mean to me because I'm married to Brittany, and _she_ thinks no one is good enough for Brittany!"

"That's fucking weird," Roxie said, eyebrows scrunched together, menu in hand.

"That's _what_ I fucking say!"

"I think it's cute... and I think Charlie's cute, and both of _you_ knock it off with the crude language in public." Brittany looked at both girls with _that_ look where you knew she was serious.

Just then, a very familiar looking blonde walked into the diner. Santana couldn't believe her luck when she saw she had a date with her. She nudged Brittany to look over at the entrance, Brittany just grinned. Again, Roxie looked perplexed as she looked over her shoulder at who they were looking at. Quinn Fabray in all her glory enjoying a Saturday breakfast date with a mystery man.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and said in unison, "Match. dot. com!" The two started laughing.

Quinn and her date were walking down the aisle, when she caught a glimpse of the married couple grinning at her. Her face dropped as she knew what was coming. Whispered something into her date's ear and walked towards the girl's booth.

"You guys come here like once a month, and it so happens to be the day _I_ show up." Quinn leaned over the table with her famous coy smile.

"Cut the shit Fabray... who's the poor soul? eHarmony or... gotta be eHarmony because of all your _Jesus _bullshit. So, he's a bible _thumper_? Tell us more!" Santana was clicking her tongue and smiling.

"You _really_ get off on this, don't you?" Quinn folded her arms. "Never ceases to amaze me how fast you can judge someone without speaking a word to them."

"I love you too, Quinnie!" Santana winked at her old friend. It was playful banter - they really did love each other.

"Who's this? I know you guys have been trying to have a baby, but kidnapping a teenager is a new low even for you Santana." Quinn quipped. Both Santana and Brittany cringed internally, they didn't want Roxie knowing that piece of information yet.

"Quinn, this is Roxie Ortiz our foster child. Roxie this is Quinn Fabray, one of me and Santana's oldest_ bestest_ friends." Brittany held her hand out like she was presenting Roxie to Quinn.

"Well, nice to meet you Roxie," they shook hands. "You watch out for these two... especially Santana." Roxie let out a chuckle. - _A__ real __fucking __laugh__?_ Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you best get back to your _future __ex __boyfriend_ over there." Santana cackled, Roxie snickered, and Brittany slapped her wife's arm.

"I don't have to take this," Quinn mocked jokingly. "Britt, I'll see you at school on Monday babe."

"Okay, bye Quinn. Don't listen to San, enjoy your breakfast sweetie." Brittany winked at her dear friend. They were still close after all these years, and worked with each other at the Brooklyn High School of the Arts. Brittany was an associate dance instructor and Quinn an associate drama instructor.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the Lopez-Pierces!" Santana's eyes went wide at the _voice_... _Charlie_. "I saw the lovely Brittany walk into my diner and told my waitress... I'll _take __this_ order."

"Charlie!" Brittany jumped up, squealed, and hugged the small black woman over Santana's head.

"Santana, I see my lovely Brittany still hasn't figured out she deserves better?" Santana held her tongue and rolled her eyes. Roxie was holding in another laugh. Seeing the teen smile made Santana feel tingly inside. She wanted to see _that_ smile all the time.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany cuddled on a park bench after breakfast. Roxie decided she wanted to continue walking around the pond. The two watched the teen from the bench as she kicked rocks, and picked up random things off the ground. Once in awhile stopping to daydream while looking at the pond.<p>

Brittany had her head buried in her wife's chest, and an arm around her waist as she spoke.

"She's like Aladdin." Brittany mumbled. Santana did a double take.

"Wait, what!" Santana couldn't help but laugh at her wife.

"I _said_, Roxie's like Aladdin... a _diamond in the rough_." Brittany moved her head off her wife, and looked into her eyes.

"Like, you see her and _just_ know there's something there just below the surface. Something amazing, you know? Something no one has tapped into." Brittany was staring off into the girl's direction. Roxie was sitting crossed legged in front of the pond in her skinny jeans, red flannel shirt, beanie - and those _ridiculous_ glasses.

"It's like she just needs to find the right people and environment to help her tap that something _special_ inside. Baby, you know what I'm trying to say?"

Santana smiled at her wife with all the love in the world. "Yeah baby, I think I know what you're saying."

Brittany laid her head back down on her wife's chest. "I don't really know how to say it, but it's like I want Roxie to always _feel_ like she was supposed to be apart of our family. Does that make sense San? What do you think about that?"

Santana just smiled, stared at Roxie throwing a rock in the pond, and kissed her wife on the temple. She then set her chin on top of her head.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said, love."


	5. Tell Me it's Real

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, favorites! Gonna open up the story a little bit more here. Still in third person and mostly from Santana's perspective, but will also be third person and look in on Britt from time to time. Eventually, Roxie in the future too.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Tell Me it's Real<strong>

Santana stood in her office waiting for some papers to finish faxing in from the courthouse. She had been in a daze all morning as her mind was never really on her work. It was the Wednesday of her and Brittany's first prenatal checkup and to say she was a mess was an understatement. Santana was a _'sweaty coke-whore wreck'_ in her eyes. She bit her fingernails to a nub and couldn't keep her leg from jumping when she sat. A few hours ago she had just decided not to sit at all, instead deciding to stand up and pace her office to go over contracts and briefs. She was nervous about what Dr. Beckett would say. - _Maybe, it was a false positive? How embarrassing would that be?_

Santana's mind then roamed to thoughts about Roxie. It had been an uneventful week and a half for the three of them. Mostly, because Roxie wasn't very _eventful_. The kid just stayed in her room most of the time. That was the pattern; she would ride the L train with Santana and Brittany in the morning for school - not say much of anything. Then they would see her when they got home, usually for dinner where she would - not say much of anything. Brittany just kept telling Santana this was part of the process, and they had to stick with their plan of giving her time until she came around.

Santana was shaken out of her daydream by the fax being completed, and noticing she would be late to meet Britt for the appointment if she didn't get a move on it. She placed the finished files in a manila envelope, and went to find Teo before she left for the day.

"Knock, knock..." Santana poked her head into the main studio.

"Tana! Hey come on in lady!" Teo waved Santana in to take a seat in the studio where he and Mercedes were currently working on a track.

"Oh, oh! You have to hear this beat Tana! I'm telling you, this Dru kid is gonna be _sick_!" Teo exclaimed, flipping some switches on the studio board.

"Yep, with Teo and I this kid has _Grammys_ and _World Tours_ in his future fo' sho'!" Mercedes chimed in.

Santana just sat quietly in one of the office chairs mildly curious about all the hype surrounding this kid, and this _beat_ Teo and Mercedes had produced.

"Yup, and all thanks to you too Tana. If you didn't make that contract work, the kid would have probably walked. He would have ended up at one of those big business labels where it's all about the money not the art, you dig?" Teo smiled as he turned up the volume on the beat.

Santana had admit it was a crazy good beat. The kid was a mix of Justin Timberlake, Drake, Kanye West, and had that throwback pop-soul thing going on like Bruno Mars. The three of them sat there bobbing their heads to the beat, when Teo abruptly stopped it.

"See, right there Cedes! It's missing something right?"

"Yeah I know, but I don't know what."

"Right after the bridge I feel like something... just can't fucking pinpoint it! Driving me nuts!"

Teo and Mercedes were both shaking their heads lost in what needed to be on the track. Santana looked between the two of them both lost in thought, and was reminded she had to get a move on.

"Well, I just wanted to drop this off personally T. It's the finalized contract for Dru, sent over by his lawyer today. You just need to sign it for your own records."

"Oh right on Tana, thanks mama!" Teo took the envelope.

"That's right, you're leaving early huh? Well, have a good rest of the day. Bright and early tomorrow right?" He winked, and rewound the track for another listen.

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Teo... Ramen Records just does _not_ run without someone handling the _boring shit_!"

"Oh Santana... you are appreciated, you know that!" Mercedes teased.

"Alright kiddies, I'm out! See you tomorrow."

Santana turned to open the door, then stopped and looked back at Teo and Mercedes, who were back to arguing over what needed to go after the bridge.

"Violins..." She said quietly.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"A-after the bridge... needs some sort of string instrument crescendo. Needs violins."

Santana felt out of place as the two stared back at her. Mercedes scrunched her brows and pursed her bottom lip. Teo nodded slowly; they both seemed to be contemplating Santana's suggestion.

"Um... okay! Gonna just go now." Santana smiled and pointed to the door, then left the studio awkwardly.

Santana got a few feet down the hall when Mercedes called after her jogging up.

"San, wait!"

"I just remembered _why_ you're taking off the rest of the day" Mercedes looked around to make sure nobody was in the hall and then ushered Santana into a vacant studio. "Okay, I know my best friend. When you told me a week ago I could tell you were freaked out." Mercedes grabbed Santana's hands.

Santana looked down at their hands and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm _so_ fucking scared Cedes!" Santana finally let it out.

"I mean this is it... blood test and confirmation. It like makes _this_ whole thing real, you know?" Mercedes just nodded sympathetically, and brushed a piece of Santana's hair away from her brow.

"I know it is mama, but I know you two can do it. Like, I know how strong you two are. I watched you guys tough out a two year long distance relationship. And you _know _how strong Britt is."

"This is a baby Wheezy... way freaking different!" She resorted to her old defense mechanisms, dropped her friend's hands, and took a step back.

"That's not what I'm talking about Santana. I'm just saying, It may seem chaotic now, but I know you will be able to adjust. You've done it before."

"You're right, just need to take a breath and calm down."

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle at the great Santana reduced to a blithering pulp. "Right, just breath. Be there for your woman. And in nine months bring my godchild into the world!" Mercedes again grabbed Santana's hands.

"I can do that... I think." Santana half smiled back. Mercedes went to open the door and leave.

"You know, you're probably right about the violins after the bridge." Mercedes turned to tell her friend. "I know you miss it Santana, should have never left." She winked as she turned up the hall and back to the main studio.

"Can't chase _unrealistic_ dreams forever..." Santana whispered to herself watching Mercedes disappear into the studio.

* * *

><p>"So, what tea is it today for you Q?" Brittany smiled over the lip of her herbal tea flipping through a dance catalog.<p>

Quinn looked like she was _done_ for the day, and it was only her morning free period. Brittany and Quinn shared their morning free period, and would often catch up in the teacher's lounge of their high school.

"Ugh, _Morning Thunder _extra caffeinated tea!" Quinn sat down next to her friend in a huff on the chair; shoulders hunched over, and rubbing her brow.

"You know, sometimes I think I should have studied photography or graphic design at Yale. Oh _why_ did I decide to become a drama/screenwriting major? _B__etter_ yet, why did I decide to _teach_ it?"

Brittany laughed and rubbed Quinn's back, patting her like a baby as she pouted.

"So, who is it now? That James kid? Oh, I know... _Mr. Helms_?" She winked.

"B, how many times do I have to tell you, I hate that fucker! And no, it's not like a schoolyard crush where he pulls my pigtails! I literally wanna murder him everyday!"

"Keep telling yourself that Q." Brittany smiled and took a swig of her drink. "You guys are both associate drama teachers. I can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" She teased. "And don't act like you haven't noticed he's super fine, he's got that whole Bradley Cooper thing going on."

Quinn just squinted her eyes in annoyance at Brittany. "Ookay, moving on! Hey aren't you supposed to be leaving early today?"

"Mmhm." Brittany monotonously answered, turning a page of her magazine.

"That's it?" Quinn was wide-eyed waiting for her friend to elaborate. "Britt, you're about to have your first prenatal checkup, and all you have to say is, _'Mmhm'?" _

Brittany looked up from her magazine at her friend, the two locked in a staring contest. Brittany cracked first, as a slow smile crept across her face.

"Oh my god, I'm lying! I'm _soo_ excited Quinnie!" Brittany squealed, and bounced in her seat.

"There, that's more like it." Quinn smiled as she stirred her tea.

"It's just San keeps telling me to keep the emotions under control, but I can't! Every night I go through this squee-fest freak out thing right before bed, where I just wanna talk to my belly until I fall asleep!"

"_That_ may be the cutest fucking thing I have ever heard." Quinn had her chin in her hand staring dreamily at Brittany.

"_And_ don't worry, you know San. She's pragmatic and logical. Girl is a planner to the end about everything." Quinn took a swig of her tea. "She's just being cautious Britt. I bet she freaks out so hard the minute the doctor confirms everything, watch."

"You won't be able to get her to shut up about how you guys need to baby proof _everything_ stat, and what _needs_ to happen with the nursery." Quinn and Brittany both were laughing at the probable truth.

"I can't wait Quinn, she's going to be the best mama!" Brittany fought down a lump in her throat. "She's just so good to me. Always right there with anything and everything I need. I can't imagine how over the moon she's going to be for our baby."

Quinn cupped her friend's hand, she was so beyond happy for her best friends she didn't know what to do with _herself_.

"Yep, no doubt... San's going to be the craziest _Mama Bear_! Future boyfriends and girlfriends better watch out!"

Brittany just laughed and nodded. "Oh, let's _not_ go there just yet Quinn. First thing's first, _little baby needs to meet their Mama's first_." Brittany was baby talking to her stomach again. Quinn was playing along rubbing her tummy.

"No, baby needs to hurry up and meet _their_ godmother Quinn!" She corrected.

"So, what's the weather like with the foster kid?" Quinn changed subjects.

Brittany sighed. "It's getting better everyday, I feel. But it's still like two steps forward and one step back with Rox. Like, on Monday I actually got a twenty minute conversation out of her on the morning commute, only to find at dinner, _Lord Tubbington had her tongue._"

Quinn was nodding, then stopped."Wait, what... her tongue?"

"Lord Tubbington? _Cat got her tongue_?"

"Oh, right... sorry Britt! Go on." Quinn shook her head and smiled at how Britt could still lose her sometimes.

"I mean it has only been a little over a week, just have to keep telling ourselves that. Oddly enough, San has more patience with her. It's so cute Quinn, the way she talks to her so gentle sometimes. It's like she gets her on a level I don't, and may never will." Brittany trailed off as she drank.

"Roxie reminds me a little of her, you know? That mysterious brooding fire that seems to burn in both of them. I think deep down, Santana gets that about her too."

"Well, like you said, give it time. Hasn't even been a month yet, she's still adjusting! Speaking of a month... Halloween party, my apartment this year!"

"Oh. My. God... _yes_!" Brittany screeched. "I already started planning Me and Santana's couples costume." Quinn nodded, and took another swig of her tea. "I wanna go as Rachel and Finn..."

Quinn sprayed her tea all over the table, doubled over laughing. "You know what B, can you _please_ let me be there when you tell her! PLEASE!" Quinn couldn't contain her excitement or laughing.

Brittany was confused why it was so funny. "What's so funny Quinn? Finchel's hot right now, like the new Brangelina. The _Broadway & television star and her NFL assistant coach husband_." Brittany was in a dreamland.

"Uh-huh, _sure_ B. So, who's going to be Rachel and who's going to be Finn? YOU KNOW WHAT... don't answer that! I want to be surprised on Halloween." Quinn laughed some more under her breath.

"Oh, you'll be surprised!" Brittany grinned.

"GOOD morning ladies!" Just then, Mr. Helms walked in.

"Ugh, I have to go Britt. Good luck at the doctors, and call me later tonight babe." Quinn got up to leave when Mr. Helms caught her arm.

"Nick, let me go... so help me god, I WILL BITE!"

"Just wanted to say sorry for double booking the auditorium this morning with my kids. Won't happen again."

Brittany witnessed both teachers get lost in each others eyes for a minute, then Quinn shook her arm out of his grasp. "I-it's fine Nick! Just don't do it again..." Quinn folded her arms and looked down.

"_Or _maybe I will. It's the only way to get you to talk to me!" He wiggled his eyebrows, and turned back to the coffee.

Brittany laughed as Quinn stormed out mouthing _douchebag _to her as she walked by.

Brittany smiled back, mouthing, "Bradley Cooper!"

* * *

><p>"How do you feel baby? Are you hot? Is it me, or is it freaking hot in here?" Santana had a visible film of sweat above her brow. She sat on a stool on the side of where Brittany lay on the exam table.<p>

"Santana, sweetie relax." Brittany rubbed some of the excess sweat and tucked a piece of hair Behind her wife's ear.

Santana was a proverbial mess. She had held it together on the cab ride up to Dr. Beckett's office, only to become ansty with each test that was performed on her wife. Blood was taken, then a pap smear, and more swabbing was done. There were no more fingernails to bite off, and her calf muscles was sore from all the jittery bouncing she had made her legs do.

They were waiting for Nurse Angela to finish running tests and get the paperwork in order for the doctor. It was _the_ longest freaking wait of Santana's life. Angela turned from looking at the computer screen, printing out some papers, and smiled at the couple. - _What the fuck does that mean? Like a 'pity' smile or 'you're pregnant' smile?_

"Just going to be a few minutes ladies, I'm going to get these results to Dr. Beckett, and she'll be right in." The nurse rubbed Brittany's arm as she walked by the examination bed.

Brittany looked at her wife and took her hand.

"Hi," She mouthed at her wife.

"Hey," Santana mouthed back with a subtle smile. She knew it was _their _thing when one or both was nervous.

"C'mere babe, I want to cuddle before the doctor gets in." Brittany moved her body to make room for her wife.

Santana just nodded and got on the table with her wife. She nuzzled her nose and face into her neck, breathing in all things _Brittany_ always made her feel better.

"Thank you..." Brittany trailed off, placing a single lingering kiss to Santana's temple.

"For what?"

"For being you, silly. For being so strong and brave... being the _yin_ to my _yang_." Brittany smiled down at her wife who was looking up at her.

"I'm a hot mess right now Britt, and definitely _not _strong or brave."

"That's not true baby, you convinced me to take the test in the first place when I was in _la-la land_ and too scared to. See, strong and brave when I wasn't." Brittany deduced, and she bopped Santana's nose with her finger.

Santana just grinned at her wife before placing the most gentle of kisses on her lips.

"I love you so... so... so... much." She said between three chaste kisses.

"I know you do! And I know you care _so, so, so_ much about this baby, and that's why you're a hot mess right now!" Britt teased.

"Hey, I was thinking after dinner tonight, we light some candles, sparkling apple cider, a warm lavender-ginger bubble bath?" Brittany was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Her plan had already worked, Santana was visibly less stressed, and had stopped sweating. Brittany was _magic_ after all.

"Oh, Britt-Britt pregnancy or not, you have a date _mamacita_!" Santana laughed, and kissed her wife's cheek.

Just then, the beautiful Dr. Erin Beckett walked in. Santana wasn't going to lie, Dr. Beckett was _really_ attractive, in her early thirties. She wore a doctor's lab coat, pencil skirt, blouse, high heels, legs for days, long light brown hair slightly curled in long ringlets that cascaded over shoulders and back. All accented with a pair of librarian glasses - oh she _knew_ what fantasy she was trying to play up.

Her and Britt had a game where they were allowed to admit to one real-life person who they had a crush on but would _never_ act on. Brittany's was a Filipino-Polynesian waitress who worked at their favorite bar & grill named Capri, and Santana's was Dr. Beckett. Brittany constantly teased her about it.

"Okay ladies, won't keep you waiting with the results." Dr. Beckett pulled up a stool, as Santana got off the exam table to take her seat and her wife's hand.

"Looks like..." Dr. Beckett paused stoned face. Brittany and Santana squeezed each others hands holding their breaths. "...we have a baby!" Dr. Beckett held up the positive blood test results in a sing-song voice, and did a little victory dance.

"Oh thank _fucking_ god!" Santana shouted and looked up. Brittany just chuckled at her wife and patted her hand.

Brittany mouthed, "I knew it!" to her wife.

"Great news! The tests show normal signs on all hormones, basically nothing jumps out at me. We doctors like to say boring and normal is good!" She smiled at the couple. "Now we normally would have had you come in at around 8 weeks compared to the about 4 weeks you are right now, but with your prior difficulties I'm glad you called, and glad Angela scheduled you in early."

"Because it's so early, no sonogram today, just a good ole fashioned pelvic exam by me. Then I'm going to go over future testing you guys might want to do. Gene testing and amniocentesis, big scary words, but I'm going to walk you guys through it all." She waved her hands in the air animatedly.

Brittany was nodding. Santana was just numb. _  
><em>

Moments later, after the pelvic exam was done, and Dr. Beckett had gone over all the prenatal care 101 type stuff, she turned it over to the couple.

"Okay, exam went well... no swelling or inflammation," Dr. Beckett was making notes in her files. "And Britt, how are you feeling lately?"

"Just some spaciness, forgetfulness, and mild nausea this morning after I ate that doughnut." She looked at Santana who nodded.

"Could be the baby, or the fact that it had three different types of chocolate glazed on it and stuffed in it!" Santana kissed her wife's hand teasing.

"Hey, baby loves chocolate already... they told me!"

Dr. Beckett was laughing as she made some more notes. "Okay, that will be it for today ladies. It's just a waiting game now. We are going for small milestones now. We just have to think about getting to your eighth week checkup, second trimester, and so on. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Brittany and Santana both anxiously smiled at their doctor.

"Oh before I forget! Any question from you guys?"

"Um, just the standard I guess," Brittany started. "Like, how active can I be? I mean, I'm a dance teacher."

"Right, Well my advice is to go with what you feel comfortable with right now. Don't push your body, just take what your body and the baby give you. - _The 'baby', Santana couldn't stop grinning!_ Obviously, there will come a time when you can't do anything, just make sure you have everything in order. Make sure your students are prepared, maybe get help from your star pupils and what not."

Brittany again just nodded. Santana took note of how invested she was already. - _She was going to be such a good Mom._

"I won't know until the sonogram, but I can already, in my mind, ballpark your due date at a little passed Easter. Puts you at about the third or fourth week of April, maybe early May. _Again_, I'll confirm it later at your next appointment, so _don't_ quote me yet."

Santana started to tear up at that information. Finding out a _possible_ due date put the whole thing in perspective for her. - _They were maybe going to have an April/Easter baby! _Brittany rubbed her wife's knuckles and held back tears of her own.

"Alright ladies, I will give you a copy of the positive results test for your own records, and I will see you in five weeks." She got up from her stool.

"Oh, _again _before I forget! A lot of couples are too embarrassed to ask about the whole _sex_ thing, so I just like to answer it for them. _Nothing_ has to change, just be a little more careful as Britt gets bigger. Other than that, get your freak on like always, like the rest of us do!"

Dr. Beckett winked and let out a laugh as she walked out. Brittany was smiling. And Santana was white as a ghost.

"Oh baby, you should see your face right now?" Brittany was half laughing and cooing as she rubbed up and down her wife's arm.

"Britt, it doesn't weird you out that Dr. Beckett's a _freak_? I mean she's going to be delivering our baby. I don't want to think about her like that." Santana was trying to be logical.

"Uh-huh, sure honey." Brittany got up from the table to go get changed in the bathroom. She turned back to her wife just before she entered the bathroom. "Don't act like you weren't just fantasizing about a threesome with us and Dr. Beckett! Pencil skirt left _nothing_ to the imagination huh?" Brittany clicked her tongue and smirked, teasing her wife as she walked in to change.

"BRITTANY!" Santana covered her blushing cheeks, and started to laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, when should we tell her?" Brittany whispered to her wife as they went down the pasta aisle at <em>Grover's Farmer Market<em>.

"I don't know Britt..." Santana gave her wife that squinty, skeptical look. "I mean, we don't even know if she's staying passed November. Do we _really_ want to tell her?"

"Santana!" Brittany quietly shrieked, not wanting to let Roxie hear. The girl was a little further up the aisle.

"What, I'm keeping it real!"

"No, you're being rude. I thought we were making progress with her. I mean, she actually agreed to come grocery shopping with us, to help pick out some vegetarian meals."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. I'm _still _fucking grossed out!" Santana rolled her eyes, and made a gagging face.

"San, _we_ agreed to help make her feel comfortable."

"You're right, and telling her that her _lesbian_ foster mothers are having a _baby_ will freak her out. Baby, let's just see if she's still with us passed November and we'll discuss telling her then, okay?"

Santana was being very convincing as she grabbed some grapes out of the cart and started to eat.

"Okay, if she's still here by Thanksgiving... we tell her! Deal?" Brittany held her pinky out for Santana to swear on.

"Deal!" Santana snapped her pinky in her wife's, still chomping on grapes.

"Hey, B-Britt... can I get this?" Roxie walked up to the cart and handed some wheat fettuccine to Brittany.

"I mean it's healthier than that processed bleached pasta, I figured we should try this stuff, it says organic." Brittany smiled at Roxie. Santana just rolled her eyes - _Spare me the hippy bullshit kid!_

"Sure Rox, get anything you want! I promised you that Santana and I would try vegetarian meals all the rest of the week with you, and I meant it honey." Britt winked at the teen, who seemed overjoyed as she skipped down the next aisle looking for more of her favorites.

Of course, Santana didn't agree to this, as she let a grape roll out of her mouth at what her wife had just promised the kid. "In the words of one of my best friends Britt... _Oh HELL to the NO_! I can't eat rabbit food for a week! And _you_ babe... you _need_ protein for the baby!" Santana tried to argue.

"Santana! We're doing this! You just saw her face sweetie, a _real_ smile. She doesn't do that often. It's like she has good days and bad days, and that's horrible! Because she's a child, all children should have _fucking_ good days!" Brittany was getting emotional, her voice was squeaking as tears were falling - _Hormones, already?_

"Oh my god baby, I'm so sorry! You're right, all children are precious honey, Roxie _is_ precious!" Santana stopped pushing the cart to hold her wife.

"I will eat vegetarian meals all week and I'm going to like it, promise B!"

"You're lying! You're going to cheat on your breakfast and lunches with Mercedes." Brittany sniffled into her wife's shirt.

"You're right, I probably will." Santana rubbed her wife's back. "But at least I won't be eating _Bessie the cow_ right in front of Rox, right?" Santana half smirked and looked at her wife, and Brittany couldn't help but laugh through her sniffles.

"Let's go you big juicy nerd!" She rolled her eyes, and took control of the cart from Santana.

Later at checkout, Santana was seriously second guessing the sanity of _this_ market Britt, and now Roxie, seemed to be in love with. They didn't even have regular magazines at the stands. It was some agricultural, science, and _save-the-environment_ bullshit. Not to mention the prices were way higher than the average grocery store. - _That was hurting the environment... in my bank account!_

"Oh wow... righteous!"

Santana _knew_ that voice! She turned to see one shaggy red head hipster in his grocery store apron smiling at her. She just gave the most stank mouth look she could muster.

"Eddie!" Brittany squealed. - _Seriously, did she love everybody that I hated?_

"Eddie, this is my wife Santana. Santana this Eddie the best _bagger_, grocery store worker in the world!" Santana just continued staring, wanting the shopping trip to be over with.

"Right on Britt, we've met!" Eddie chuckled at the memory, and grinned at Santana.

Brittany and Eddie fell into conversation, and Santana tuned them out as she waited for the checker to finish ringing up their groceries. She stood next to Roxie who was quietly gazing down an aisle. She followed her gaze. - _Oh shit! _Roxie was totally checking out a teenage girl about her own age shopping with her mom. Santana did a double take to make sure. - _Yep, I'm sure! Totally undressing that girl with her eyes!_

The checker read the total out and Roxie quickly shook herself from her - _leering_. Santana looked away, not wanting to embarrass the already skittish teen. Santana internally beamed as she slid her credit card for the groceries. She looked back only to find Roxie leering again at the girl. This time she couldn't keep from smiling at her foster daughter. Roxie turned to see that she had been caught.

"What Santana?" The teen grumbled and looked away.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you were enjoying the _view _over there on aisle 5?"

Santana wanted to tease the girl now, and see what kind of rise she could get out of her. - _Consider it bonding, or payback for the shitty vegetarian meals I have to eat all week!_

Roxie squinted her eyes and folded her arms as she huffed away before turning back. "You know, I'm becoming more and more sure everyday, that I like _Brittany_ better!"

"So, join the party Rox, everyone _likes _Brittany better!" Santana cackled, and took the receipt from the cashier, Roxie walked to the exit brooding and speaking a series of Spanish expletives. Brittany just looked at her wife disapprovingly.

_Oh, this new development was going to be fun to exploit! _

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Hmm, was Roxie leering? Next chapter, October and Quinn's Halloween party!

**Random Note: **I'm gonna try to go in chronological order here leading up to the birth. So a chapter or two for each month leading up sounds good!


	6. Don't Push Me

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I even got a few author alerts..._ Jesus Holla_ lol! I seriously thank every one of you! I had originally set out to update twice a week (Wed & Sat) when I started this fic, but grad school kicked my ass this week. So, you guys get one juicy, extra long chapter for the weekend. A little of everything in this chapter; fluff, and angst, and Sexy Times... oh my!

**Rated M: **For Reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Don't Push Me<strong>

"I know what I saw Britt! It wasn't just _nothing_, she was totally eye fucking that girl!" Santana handed her wife more black plastic spiders.

"Honey, please drop it! And hand me that extra bag of fake cobwebs, we have to do the other side of the railing."

Santana just rolled her eyes. It was the first week of October. To say Brittany _loved_ Halloween was selling her short. As soon as the calendar changed she had Santana go down to the basement and bring out all their fall and Halloween decorations. The house was already full of scarecrows, cornucopias, those little woven baskets stuffed with fake squashes and dried corn, fake jack o' lanterns, witches, and hanging ghost decorations. Don't get Santana wrong, she loved fall and October too. It was her favorite season and month; but her wife could be a bit overwhelming with _all_ the festivities sometimes. However, Santana never really protested. It made her Brittany happy, that's all that mattered in the end.

"But I can't drop it babe! She's like this little enigma to me, aren't you the least bit curious? I mean I _should_ have put it together a long time ago, you know? She does wear a lot of flannel, flats, and she works those lesbian Tina Fey glasses to the end!" Santana folded her arms proud, like she had just solved a great _Scooby Doo mystery_.

"Santana! Baby, you need to drop it! And If I ever hear you tease her about it, so help me god. I won't go down on you for a year! We all _know_ you wouldn't be able to survive that." Brittany smiled as she opened the bag of fake cobwebs.

Santana had a mini panic attack. Brittany was right, she _wouldn't_ be able to survive that, because _that_ was her favorite thing in the whole world.

"Sweetie, it's just that it's almost been a month, and we're making _huge_ progress with her. She actually talks to us at dinner, and doesn't ask to be excused early. She actually watched that marathon of the _The Real Housewives of New Jersey_ with us the other night. I mean, she's seems to be making an effort. Why would you mess that up by bringing something up or teasing her about something so personal?"

Brittany all but gave that sad panda pout that Santana couldn't resist.

"You're right B, I would _never_ push her about something like that. I was just making conversation. But seriously, you have absolutely _no_ opinion on this?" Santana cocked her head as she continued wrapping fake cobwebs around the railing on the stoop.

"No, actually I _don't_! I'm not gonna judge or label San. When Roxie is comfortable and ready to tell us either way, that's when I'll listen and have something to say." Brittany answered, as she blew dust off a witch decoration.

Santana, again just marveled at her wife's ability to always strive to lead a noble life. She knew she should have gotten past it, but she still couldn't believe Brittany _chose_ to love her. She was neither noble nor non-judgmental. Her wife made her want to be a better person everyday, and moments like this always brought her back to that truth. Brittany was the best thing in her life, and the world would be a better place if more people were like her wife.

"Plus, _you_ out of all people should know how scary and confusing that time can be, especially if you are questioning your sexuality. She's fifteen sweetie, do you remember how you were at fifteen? Because I remember Santana! You would sleep with me with your eyes squeezed shut, only to hurry up and leave, then go see Puck or Matt afterward."

Santana cringed. Her wife hadn't meant it to come out so harsh, but it _was_ the truth. She denied her love for Brittany and her sexuality for so many years. She treated her like a 'secret' that would be the end of her if it ever got out. Britt wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, but Santana could always detect a tiny hint of animosity when she brought up their past.

"Of course I remember those times Britt. I promise, I won't push her or tease her about _anything_ anymore honey. What we're doing is working, little by little. She's slowly getting there with us."

"Thank you babe," Brittany pecked her wife's lips, and lingered a moment. "There's the noble wife I know!" She smiled into another kiss. Both women giggling as they continued to trade small pecks, and loving words on the stoop.

"Oh, hand me more of the plastic spiders. We need to put more on the opposite side."

"Britt, why do we actually attempt to decorate our stoop every year? We do this every year, only to have some stoop kids wreck our decoration even before Halloween gets here!" Santana was irritated, as she helped her wife stick more spiders on the web.

"Not _every_ year Santana. Just that one year you caught that Bobby Vasquez from down the street stealing decorations."

"Oh yeah... good times!"

Santana smiled at the memory and satisfaction she got from catching that little asshole. His grandparents were old school Dominican, and actually applauded the fact that she spanked him when she caught him smashing a neighbor's pumpkin.

Just then, a cab pulled up on the street in front of their brownstone. Their neighbor Rosie Marley, a feisty Jamaican woman, stepped out with her nine year old granddaughter Tanisha. Rosie was the neighborhood gossip and had dirt on everybody. She also claimed to to be a distant cousin of Bob Marley; Santana always called bullshit on that one. But she loved Rosie, she always had weird, wise Jamaican proverbs she liked to spew randomly. Santana never understood them, but always got a chuckle out of them.

"Rosie!" Brittany yelled, as she ran down the stoop to meet her neighbor and help with her groceries.

"Ah miss Britt and Sa'tana, nice ta see yah on dis fine day."

Santana smiled and waved at the old woman as she fiddled with a few more decorations.

"Let me help you take in the groceries Rosie." Brittany reached for the bags in the cab trunk.

"Ah, I don aks ya ta do dat now Britt'ny! Ya wit child now gyal!" Rosie gently placed her palm on Brittany's stomach.

"Don't be silly Rosie, I can carry a few bags up your stoop." Brittany smiled, then grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Rosie up the stoop and into her house.

Santana just smiled as her wife disappeared into the house.

"Well, well, well... looks like you really are whipped! Britt gots you out here putting up decorations again! I thought you said you _weren't _gonna do it no more after last year?"

Santana looked up to see one overweight, little black girl sucking on a sucker smirking at her. If Santana adored little old Rosie, she _hated_ her spoiled, fat, obnoxious, loud-mouthed granddaughter Tanisha.

"Well, well, well... what a surprise Tanisha, how you refuse to get some _actual_ exercise by _actually_ helping your grandma carry some heavy bags into the house!" Santana smirked back at the child. She wasn't proud of the ongoing battle she had with the brat. But It was the _dance they did_.

"You should be one to talk, I didn't see you spring into action to help either. Oh wait... your _pregnant_ wife did!" Tanisha cackled as she continued to suck on her candy. - _Why would I NOT be sad if I heard she got kidnapped one day?_

"I was busy putting up decorations. And you know what? I don't have to explain myself to a little kid, you should have more respect for your elders!"

"_Elders_ is right!" Tanisha rolled her neck and eyes with attitude.

Santana just gaped at the little girl, mouth opened and eyes wide. She set herself up for that one. - _How could she be so stupid?_

"_Que la chingada, _you see _this _is what happens when people _don't _spank their kids!" Santana yelled, pointing at the little girl.

"Sorry, don't speak _Mexican_ Santana. We're in America, try again!"

"_And_ I don't speak Ebonics you little _stoop queen_! You know, how 'bout I give you ten dollars, and you walk down to McDonald's? I know you're _hungry_ Tanisha!"

"That's racist!" The little girl screamed through her gapped teeth.

"So, you started it, and what you said was racist first!" Santana folded her arms.

"I'm telling Britt!"

"Go ahead and tell Britt! I don't care!"

"BRITTANY!" The little girl screamed, and Santana's eyes popped out.

"Shh... Tanisha, shut the fuck up!" She whispered-screamed at the little girl, waving her hands for her to be quiet.

Brittany came out the door saying her last goodbyes to Rosie as she stepped out on the stoop. "Nisha, I think your granny needs you to help start dinner baby girl. Why don't you get inside." She patted the little girl's back.

"Okay Britt-Britt, anything for granny!" Santana just narrowed her eyes at the little spawn using _her_ nickname for _her_ wife, and trying to act all cutesy.

Tanisha skipped into the house and shut the door. Brittany just turned and scowled at her wife as she walked over and back up their stoop. "Really Santana, really? You've been fighting with that little girl since she was five!"

"Uh, not my fault baby! That kid is beyond her years, and _she_ starts it every time, I swear!" She raised her hands in innocence.

The two continued to bicker back and forth while finishing decorations until Roxie walked up.

"Hey Rox, you stay late after school again?" Brittany asked the teen, as she walked up the stoop.

"Um, y-yeah... just wanted to get an early start on a science project." She walked past the couple, head down, and opened the door.

Santana and Brittany both noticed her left cheek looked a little red. Her eyes were glassy like she had been crying, her voice was hoarse, and she had dirt scuff marks on her jeans and converse. They watched as she walked inside and went straight to her room.

The couple just looked at each other, giving one another a _knowing_ look.

"Do you think she's getting...?" Brittany started, too sad to finish the end of her question.

"Looks like it honey..." Santana trailed off.

Santana moved to hug her wife and kiss her pout away.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Santana woke up to the sounds of her wife throwing up in toilet. Morning sickness had officially started a week or two earlier. It didn't <em>just<em> hit in the morning either. Santana found it was just as likely to happen at night or right before bed; sometimes happening in the middle of the night too. It made her feel so helpless as all she could do was hold back her wife's hair, rub her back, and make herbal tea to settle her stomach.

She walked into the bathroom to find Brittany head down on the toilet seat, waiting for more to come up.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"Oh _you_ know, just fine! Other than throwing up last night's mac n' cheese and part of my liver probably!" She squinted her eyes at Santana's presumably _dumb _question.

"I'm sorry baby, dumb question." Santana was kneeling down now rubbing her wife's arm.

"Maybe, you shouldn't go in today Britt. It's gotten worse the last few days and _everything_ is making you blow chunks; just maybe take it easy today?" Santana spoke so softly like her words would break her wife.

"Nuh-uh, can't afford to. Going over the kid's Fall workshop today. I'll be fine babe, just give me a minute."

"Okay, can I do anything for you?" She was rubbing light circles on her back.

"Yeah, have a hot mug of peppermint tea waiting for me in fifteen minutes or so, and make sure Roxie is up and getting ready for school." She gave her wife a weak, but a determined smile.

"On it baby, have a nice shower." Santana kissed her wife's clammy forehead before getting up and leaving.

Santana floated around the kitchen getting the bagels ready, and starting a small pot of coffee for her and Roxie. Then she started the hot water for Brittany's tea. Peppermint and spearmint tea was the only thing that settled her stomach. It was a lifesaver for when Brittany had these types of mornings the last few weeks.

Santana then went down the hall to Roxie's door under the staircase, knocked once then entered, not really waiting for a response. Roxie was nowhere to be found. Santana listened and heard the faint sound of the shower across the hall. She must have been in the bathroom. Santana took a moment to take in the teen's room. She wanted to respect her wishes as much as possible, so she never snooped or lingered in the doorway if she could help it.

She found herself alone in the room and all of sudden curious. It was clean, all clothes neatly in the hamper. It smelled fresh, as it looked like the girl had a few scented candles around. A few posters of some indie bands, and an Amy Winehouse poster adorned the walls. She noticed a few of those composition books again. A few books lay on top of the piano, and a few more on her nightstand desk. Santana was tempted to open one of the books. - _What is she always writing in them?_ It was like the black and white marbled books were teasing her to open them, and it took _all_ of Santana's willpower not to do so.

Her eyes then scanned something rather intriguing. A framed picture stood on the opposite nightstand. Santana looked back at the door to make sure she wasn't about to be caught as she stepped further into the room, and closer to the picture. It was a picture of an old Hispanic man; he had gray hair, wearing an old _vaquero_ flannel shirt, brown corduroy pants, and boots. On his lap was a little girl Roxie, no more than seven years old; she wore purple denim overalls, over an orange t-shirt, with matching purple Chuck Taylor's. They were both smiling genuine smiles; a smile she had yet to see on the teen's face. Upon closer inspection at the man's hand around her waist, she saw _it - _the man was wearing the same Spanish gold ring with the cross engraving that Roxie now wears. - _Her grandfather's ring? _Santana took note of how happy the girl looked in that moment. - _Maybe, she felt safe in his arms?_

Just then, Santana was startled out of her snooping by the sound of a throat clearing. She turned to find Roxie wrapped in a towel with damp hair, just staring at her.

"Oh hey Rox, there you are! Just wanted to make sure you were up for school." Santana backtracked as she walked by the girl, and out the room. Roxie stared back knowing Santana was snooping.

"Yeah, I was just in the shower."

"Okay, well coffee is done and bagels are out. Come eat when you're dressed."

Santana walked back into the kitchen to prepare Brittany's tea. She was pretty sure Roxie had seen her staring at the picture.

* * *

><p>On the girl's morning commute, Santana was already regretting the fact she hadn't tried hard enough to convince her wife to stay home. Britt looked exhausted. She leaned against Santana as they sat looking a little pale. Santana was worried, as she kept brushing hair out of her wife's eyes. She skinned her lips against the side of her forehead, the way a mother does when checking their child's temperature. She didn't feel feverish, just still a little clammy.<p>

A man in a suit bumped into Brittany as he was texting on his cell phone.

"Watch it you asshole!" Santana's fiery side came out as Santana stared daggers at the man. - _Maybe they should start taking a cab to work everyday for now on?_

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" The man held his hands up and walked up the aisle, away from the _crazy lady_.

"San, stop it." Brittany quietly scolded her wife. "He didn't mean it, and stop giving everyone bad looks that come within two feet of me! I'm not gonna break!"

"I'm sorry Britt. I can't help it." Santana again brushed hair off her wife's brow. "Are you sure you're feeling up to work today? I mean, I can call in today too, and take care of you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at her wife, and laid her head back on her shoulder - not even dignifying her question with an answer.

Santana looked up to see if Roxie was listening, but the teen had her headphones on, staring out the window. She was wearing a gray pea coat, black leggings, a wool cap, and her glasses. She looked rather _normal_ than usual Santana thought.

At the next stop a group of four teenage girls got on the train. Santana noticed they were pointing to Roxie and snickering among each other. Santana _knew_ that snickering - she had invented _that _snickering. She took note of how Roxie's body language changed. The girl squirmed in her seat and fidgeted with the ring on her thumb again. She could see her throat move like she was gulping down to moisten her _now _dry throat, and she began biting the inside of her cheek. - _These must be the bitches bullying Roxie. _The girls continued to say things under their breath and laugh, obviously making fun of the girl. Roxie continued to look out the window, jaw tight, and tapping her foot anxiously.

Next stop was Bed-Stuy. As soon as the bell dinged for the stop, Roxie shot up with her backpack, said a quick goodbye to her foster parents, and bolted out the doors. The four girls just got off slowly following. They didn't need to rush, they would probably see her at school.

"Son of a bitch, did you see that?" Santana was ready to kick some ass.

"Yep, I saw babe." Brittany confirmed, but didn't lift her head off of her wife's shoulder.

"I'm going to kick some ass! I'm going to go down to that school and fucking regulate Britt!"

"San, calm down! What did I say? Don't push her. Give her the space right now. We can only step in if _she_ wants us to." Brittany lifted her head, and stared at her wife.

"But, Britt did you see the way her whole body changed? Like, they struck fucking fear into her?" Santana was appalled that her wife seemed fine with the injustice at hand.

"I know you only want her to be safe, so do I," Brittany reassured. "So, let's get her a cellphone. This weekend, you can take her. Get some bonding time in?" Brittany pecked her wife's cheek in hopes of calming her down.

Santana just nodded, and tried to calm herself. She knew she would be thinking about her foster daughter all day though. It didn't matter if she was her blood or not - she was responsible for Roxie now. She wouldn't let _anyone_ get away with bullying her.

"You know, you're so cute already being all _mama bear_ with our children!" Brittany teased, as she laid her head back on Santana's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Halloween fell on a Saturday. After their morning brunch, Britt returned home to go over some school work, leaving Santana and Roxie to shop for the girl's cell phone.<p>

"Did you like breakfast? That was a new diner Britt wanted to try out. Felt like their pancakes lacked something though." Santana smiled down at her foster daughter.

"Yeah, it was good I guess. Pancakes did seem a little bland. So, where are we going?" Roxie asked, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking up at Santana.

"Ah, we my dear, are getting _you_ a cell phone!" Santana beamed proudly.

"A cell phone? I don't need one of those! I don't have anybody to call or anyone to call me." Roxie said, staring straight ahead. She didn't seem like she felt sorry for herself - it was just a _fact_.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows together at the teen's statement. - _Did she really feel that worthless or alone?_

"Well, that's _not_ true Rox. Brittany and I want you to have it for emergency reasons, and to contact you for any other reason."

They entered the cell store and Santana immediately went to the sales rep desk. She had made up her mind that she was going to get the kid the best cell phone on the market.

"Hello ma'am, can I help you guys find something today?" The man young man asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like to add another line to my family plan please. And I would like the new number on a new _iPhone 9_ also." Santana smiled at the man. She noticed Roxie giving her that trademarked puzzled look.

"Well, looks like you came in prepared," he chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to need your account number and phone number to get started."

Santana handed over all the necessary information and the man got started; Typing away and preparing the new sim card for the phone.

"You _really_ don't have to get me a fucking iPhone Santana."

"Sure I do! No foster daughter of mine will be rocking some old busted shit!" Santana grinned as she slid her credit card to the man.

Roxie just shook her head and smiled.

Santana doesn't know why she did it, maybe it was the new-found bonding that had just taken place at the phone store. The two were actually carrying on a conversation halfway up the street from their house, when Santana did _it_. The two were walking in a content silence when Santana picked her moment.

"So Roxie, I wanted to talk to you about something? A few weeks ago when you came home, you looked at little upset?" Santana was treading lightly and speaking softly.

"And then again, on the train a few days ago, those girls... ?" She trailed off, hoping Roxie was getting where she was going with this.

Roxie just looked down, and folded her arms again. - _Her nervous tick, along with the ring rubbing. _"I-it's nothing." She was barely audible as she looked down.

"C'mon Rox, that was definitely _not_ nothing _mija_! Your cheek was red! Did someone slap you?" Santana bent forward to get a better look into the girl's eyes. "Roxie stop, just tell me if they're bullying you?"

"I-it's not like that... not bullying..." the teen trailed off.

"_NOT_ bullying? Rox, I know what bullying looks like okay... I _invented_ bullying!"

Roxie stopped in her tracks right in front of their stoop, and gave Santana a look she could only interpret as saying, _Don't fucking push me!_ Santana should have listened, but she pushed it one last time.

"Just give me their names, and I'll march down to that school and threaten the _shit_ out of that principal! Then I'll use my lawyer skills to threaten the girl's parents. We'll get this shit to stop!"

Santana stared off into space, almost as if she was envisioning all the _amazing_ stuff that was about to go down thanks to her _awesome _skills.

"Santana, STOP IT!" The girl screamed.

"Just fucking drop it! Okay, _this_ whole act of trying to bond with me and get to know me. You can STOP IT! I don't need anymore _mommies,_ okay? I already have one, and she fucking sucks ass as it is! I don't want another one, or two for that matter! So, you and Britt can drop the act! You can stop pretending to care, because _no one_ really cares. They just collect their state checks at the end of the month, and continue to ignore me!"

Santana just stared in shocked-confusion down at the teen. Roxie had hot tears streaming down her face, her olive skin puffy and enraged, as she wiped some snot from her nose. Santana didn't know why, but she wanted to cry too. She wanted to say something but no words were coming out. Her mouth was twitching, but no _fucking_ words were coming out! She had pushed her too far. She didn't listen to her wife, and now the kid would go back into her shell. All the hard work over the last month was for _nothing_.

"Just so we're clear, you and Brittany are _not_ my fucking mothers. You are my foster parents! And I'll probably be shipped off to that uncle's house in Queens by Thanksgiving! So _all _of us just need to drop the fucking act and get real!"

Brittany was now standing in the doorway at the top of the stoop having heard the last bit of the screaming. Roxie ran passed her and into her room, slamming the door. Santana was left shocked and fighting back tears. Brittany just stared down at her wife fighting back tears of her own.

_Two steps forward and one step back... indeed._

* * *

><p>Later that night, the couple stood in their bathroom putting the final touches to their Halloween costumes.<p>

"Uh, baby... don't mean to burst your bubble, but _no one_ is going to get the fact that we are Finchel. I mean Berry doesn't even dress like this anymore, not now that Kurt's her official stylist."

Santana was sitting on top of the toilet putting her knee socks on as she watched Brittany making final adjustments to her dark brown wig.

"So what honey! If all else fails, you just look like some school girl fantasy and I look like a man!" Brittany smiled at her wife as she slid on her puffy hunter's vest.

"How do I look?" She tried her best dopey Finn smile. Santana stood up and walked over to her laughing.

"You look good babe!"

Brittany was wearing black Chuck Taylor's, a pair of baggy jeans, button down flannel shirt, a puffy hunter's vest, and a man's short hair-brown wig.

"How do _I _look? Can't be good?" Santana asked, looking at her costume in disgust. - _How did I agree be Rachel Berry for Halloween?_

Santana wore a reindeer sweater, an argyle pleated skirt, black knee socks, and penny loafers.

"You look hot baby!" Brittany laughed as she pulled her wife in for a kiss.

"Wait, do I look hot as Santana, you think Rachel Berry looks hot, or do I look hot _as_ Rachel Berry? I'm confused Britt."

"Shut up, Santana!" She leaned in laughing into another kiss.

"I feel like my costume is missing something though, like I should have bought some of that prosthetic clay to mold my nose, and make it bigger or something!" Santana grinned at her wife through the mirror, as she fixed her bangs and headband.

Brittany just shook her head and laughed. "You are so evil!"

"Ugh, I hate the thought of leaving her home alone tonight." Santana's mood fell as she remembered her dramatic day. Roxie had yet to come out of her room.

"I know San. But we can't force her to talk if she's not ready. I won't tell you I told you so but..."

"I know babe, you freaking _told _me so! You told me not to push her and I did! Ah, I feel like crap right now!" Santana huffed over to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Brittany followed and sat next to her.

"Not your fault sweetheart." Brittany tried to reassure her wife. "We're new to this, remember? Don't beat yourself up over it. Just need to give her space tonight, and hopefully, we can talk to her tomorrow, okay?"

Brittany interlocked her fingers with her wife's, and kissed the back of her hand. Then pecked her lips, erasing as much worry as she could.

"We deserve tonight! We've had a hell of a last two months. I want to see our friends, and be goofy for a night. I wanna dance, and grope my drunk wife! Even though I can't drink, I still want you to let loose for me tonight." Brittany brought Santana's chin up with her index finger. "Can you do that for me babe, can you just promise me we let loose tonight?"

Santana just smiled, and kissed her wife as she nodded. "I can definitely do that for you Britt. However, I _can't _take you being all _wifey serious _wearing that man's wig and puffy Finn vest!" She laughed, and Brittany smacked her arm trying to hold in a grin.

* * *

><p>The couple were inches from Quinn's door, and doing last minute checks on their costumes before knocking.<p>

"So, you gave her the pizza money right?" Santana asked.

"Yes honey, I handed it to her, she took it, and even said thank you." Brittany was fixing Santana's bangs.

"Did she still seem mad at me? Maybe I should have went in with you instead of being a chicken shit outside the door?"

"Santana! It's _our_ night remember? Gonna let loose, party with our friends, you're gonna get drunk, and let me grope you _all_ night?" Brittany backed Santana against Quinn's door and started sucking on her neck.

"Mm, Britt..." Santana moaned. "I'm not even drunk yet baby."

"Don't care, I need you to keep your eyes on the prize right now! We'll deal with Roxie tomorrow morning. She's safe, sound, writing in one of her notebooks, and eating pizza."

Brittany had Santana's arms pinned above her head against the door, as she kissed up her jawline, both of them forgetting about actually knocking on Quinn's door. They didn't have to, just then Quinn opened her door and the couple stumbled inside.

"Why am I _not_ shocked it was you two about to fuck on my doorstep?" Quinn laughed, already tipsy.

"Shut your hole Fabray! Don't act like you weren't spying through the peep hole getting ready to get yourself off to us." Santana pulled her wife from the ground.

Quinn just smiled at her best friend. She never got tired of the banter. They both lived for it. "I literally can't take you serious right now... _Rachel Berry_!" She started laughing. "I fucking _knew_ Britt was going to make you Rachel Berry!"

"Oh Quinnie, don't act like you _didn't_ have a thing for Rachel Berry. All your diabolical plans to bring her down? Just epic school yard crush shit if you ask me! And what the fuck are you supposed to be even?"

"A zombie hipster..." She looked down at her costume like it was painfully obvious. "What? You guys have no room to talk, you're fucking Finchel for crying out loud!" She rolled her eyes giving up.

"You know what, whatever... just get in here you bitches! Party just got fun!" Quinn pulled both her best friends into a crushing hug, and went to make Santana a drink.

An hour or two later, and the party was actually fun. Most of the people were Brittany and Quinn's coworkers from the high school. Santana knew a few of the dance teachers as Brittany was good friends with all of them. Quinn kept feeding her tequila shots as the girls danced the night away. Brittany wasn't lying as she made good on her desire to grope her wife on the dance floor all night. Mercedes made her entrance dressed as _zombie Whitney Houston_. And even Kurt showed up as a plumber with his new boyfriend, who was Dracula. It was good hanging with some of her old Glee friends, being goofy and drunk, and letting loose after an emotional couple of months.

"So, Kurt tell us about the new boy toy?" Quinn was nudging him and spilling some of her tequila shot in the process.

"Ah, Jonathan! Where to start with him?" Kurt stared dreamily at his boyfriend who was dancing with Brittany by the DJ table.

"How about we start with him keeping is hands off my wife! Straight or gay, he's getting more action than me right now!" Santana scowled as she hiccuped. Mercedes and Quinn giggled pouring Santana another shot.

"He's actually the reason I'm here right now. You _know_ me, I'm a Manhattan boy. Jonathan is from Brooklyn though, he lured me here with his wicked ways. I can see why you girls like it here. There's something so whimsical and rustic about this borough. And Brooklyn boys are so... _earthy_." Kurt squinted his eyes like he had correctly located the right word to describe 'Brooklyn boys'.

"_Earthy_?" All three girls said in unison, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Wow, all three of you are sloppy, tacky drunks!" Kurt got up pouting. "I'm going to dance with my _earthy_ boyfriend now." He walked away, with his pride intact.

Quinn stopped slapping Mercedes' thigh in laughter when she saw Nick Helms make his appearance in her front door.

"Who the _fuck_ invited him?" She squinted in his direction. "Excuse me ladies!" Quinn got up stumbling over herself, to confront the man.

"Get. His. _ASS. _Quinn!" Santana yelled, her and Mercedes doubled over laughing some more as they watched a drunk Quinn try to kick out the teacher.

Brittany returned from dancing and fell into her wife's lap. She put her arms around her neck and immediately nuzzled into Santana.

"Hey baby, you have fun out there with _earthy_ Jonathan?"

"He wasn't dirty, he actually smells really nice like he takes three showers a day!" Brittany was confused by her wife's statement.

"No... it was... Kurt said..." Santana tried to explain. Nevermind!." Brittany smiled, capturing her wife's lips, and the two started a make out session on Quinn's couch.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys to it." Mercedes got up, the two women ignoring her as they kissed. "I'm gonna get video of Quinn attempting to kick this guy out." Mercedes stumbled over to where Quinn was, cell phone ready to record.

"Mm, where did Mercedes go?" Santana half moaned as she detached from Britt's lips to see where her friend went.

"She's watching Quinn argue with Nick." Brittany nuzzled under Santana's ear.

"Seriously though, who invited him?"

Brittany flashed her wife a mischievous smile.

"Babe, _you_ didn't?" Santana laughed at her sneaky wife.

"I did, she needs to get laid baby! And I don't care what she says, she freaking likes Nick. They'll argue, she'll let him stay, then he'll offer to help clean up after the party, and then they'll _totally_ do it!" Brittany ran her tongue over her canine tooth as she nodded at her _amazing _plan.

"Oh, sneaky Britt-Britt is _so_ fucking sexy!" Santana attacked her wife's lips.

"Mmhm..." Brittany hummed. "Baby, you know what we haven't done in awhile?" Brittany wiggled a brow.

"Britt, we can't... she's right there. And if she catches us again in her bed, she _may_ actually murder us this time!"

"She's totally distracted! C'mon honey, I'm way horny right now. The baby has my hormones all jacked up!" Brittany was bouncing in her wife's lap pleading. Santana couldn't resist the pout as she herself was a horny drunk. The plan sounded too good right about now.

"Okay, you go in first. I'll meet you in Quinn's room in five minutes."

Brittany squealed, and tried to get up as casually as she could. Santana playfully patted her ass as she walked by.

Santana walked into Quinn's dark bedroom a few minutes later. She couldn't find the light switch in her drunken state.

"Britt... _Britt_, where the fuck are you?" Santana whispered as she bumped into a nightstand. "Ow, fuck me!"

"San, be careful," Brittany laughed as she upped the dimmers in Quinn's room a few degrees.

"Oh there you are sexy lady!"

Brittany and Santana collided into one another, and fell on the bed getting right to business.

"Whoa, whoa wait babe! Are we about to fuck as Finchel or as ourselves? I'm confused! I can't fuck you with that Finn wig on..."

All the tequila was officially getting to Santana now. Brittany just laughed as she got off the bed, removed her wig and hair cap, and shook out her blonde locks, _a la Farrah Fawcett_.

"Oh. My. God. that was _so_ fucking sexy baby! C'mere... NOW!" She held her hands out like a baby wanting its rattle.

Brittany just laughed as she lowered herself back on top of her wife and attacked her neck, licking and sucking under her ear.

"Now, I'm just stud Brittany!" She winked down at her wife.

"Mm, I fucking love stud Brittany!" Santana moaned as Brittany took in her earlobe, then pulse point.

Brittany knowing they were on the clock wasted no more time, she pushed up her wife's skirt and ripped her thong down passed her knees.

"Oh _shit_... Britt!"

Brittany just smiled as she pushed up her wife's sweater and bra. Diving right in, she took a hardened dark nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the bud. Santana bucking with every flick and pressure from suction. Brittany moaning into her breast, sent a tingling sensation throughout her wife's torso. A delightfully cold shiver came over Santana's body and goosebumps covered her skin. Brittany skated her tongue back and forth along her wife's nipple only stopping to change direction by twirling her tongue around the bud and sensitive area.

"Brittany..." She whined. "Britt... you too... your underwear off too baby!" Brittany just ignored her wife and switched to the other breast.

"BRITT!" Santana shouted to get her wife's attention.

"Shh, what?" Brittany released her wife's nipple with a wet pop.

"I _said_ you too, I want to fuck you too!"

Brittany again, just grinned at her tipsy, demanding wife as she jumped off the bed and immediately undid her belt. She slid her baggy pants down her toned milky legs, and Santana saw she was wearing men boxers.

"Wow, baby... you are _really_ in character! Men boxers huh? I'm impressed, maybe you should have came _packing_ too?" Santana raised an eyebrow, clicked her tongue.

Brittany blushed as she slid the boxers down to her ankles, and moved to remove her shoes and pants.

"Nu-uh." Santana protested the move.

"What? I need to take off my pants..." Brittany was confused.

"No, if my panties are around my ankles, then your pants and boxers stay around your ankles! It's only fair babe! But you _can_ take off that puffy Finn vest, it'll get in the way!"

Santana went from sitting back on her arms to laying back against the pillows, and motioning with her index finger for her wife to join her now. Brittany just laughed as she slid out of the vest and unbuttoned her flannel shirt, leaving her bra and now slightly pooched abs exposed . She loved when her and her wife had fun, goofy sex. It was one of her favorite styles.

Brittany literally waddled and hopped over to the bed, and threw herself on top of her wife. Santana and Brittany couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous sex that was about to happen, Brittany feeding off her wife's infectious giggle. All was rectified as Brittany went back to her wife's boobs. Santana went back to moaning, as she moved her hands underneath her wife's bra to tweak and knead her breasts.

Brittany moved herself to straddle one of the Santana's thighs as she found her slick, hot folds with her middle finger. She teased running her finger up and down the sticky entrance. Barely ghosting her finger in and out causing her wife to expel frustrated moans. Before Santana could whine about the teasing, her wife plunged two fingers in.

"Uh... _fucking_ shit!" She bucked and yelled at the sudden intrusion. She threw her head against the pillows and arched her back. Santana saw stars in the back of her eyelids as she squeezed them shut too hard.

She then mimicked her wife as she found Britt's equally slippery center with her own fingers. It wasn't funny anymore as the women found a familiar rhythm, they both shared the same concentration. Brittany grinding down onto her wife's fingers and Santana bucking up into Brittany's hand.

"Fuck... Santana, feels so good baby." Brittany moaned, biting down on her wife's shoulder as she ground down harder.

Santana feeling her wife's stomach muscles twitch and folds clench a bit, knew she was close. She added a third finger. Santana slid her free hand underneath Brittany's flannel shirt, and playfully scratched down her shoulder, sweaty spine, and ribs.

"Oh my god... _Santana_!" Brittany squeaked out, trying to keep her voice down. Santana put her own pleasure off for the moment to focus on finishing her wife off first.

Brittany was grinding down extra hard now, raising herself up with the one arm that was on the side of her wife's head. Santana sent her into overdrive as she flicked her engorged nub with her thumb. Santana watched with pride as her wife came undone. One of her favorite things in the whole world was to watch her wife come.

Brittany rode out her orgasm, as she continued to grind down into her wife's hand, and nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. Santana grinned up at the ceiling as Brittany was moaning incoherent words into her ear; A mix of random _'fucks'_, _'shits',_ and_ 'oh my gods'_. It made Santana feel like a _fucking boss_.

When the aftershocks finished, Brittany lifted her sweaty face from her wife's neck and grinned down at her. She attacked her chest again and continued her ministrations on the Santana's slippery folds. Bucking up into her hand, craving more friction, Santana tried to tighten her thighs around her wife's hips. Frustrated, she began wiggling her panties off the ends of her feet.

"Baby... you're so wet for me!" Brittany moaned into her wife's mouth, taking in full lips like she was trying to drink every ounce of her.

"Uh-huh, you make me so wet Britt-Britt..." Santana whined back, biting the underside of Brittany's jaw.

Santana free from her panties immediately wrapped her legs around her wife's waist as Brittany began grunting with every thrust. The smacking sounds and thrusting becoming intense as though Brittany's hand was an attached appendage to her hip. It always took a little extra to get Santana off when she was drunk, and Brittany was up to the task at the moment.

She added a third finger and lightly flicked her clit with her thumb. Santana responded by squeezing her legs tighter around her wife as they traded grunts and moans, both hands moving down squeezing Brittany's ass encouraging her to go harder.

"Baby... baby... _baaa-by_..." Santana trailed off moaning and whining.

Brittany knew the 'babies' were a sign of her being close. Britt moved her sweaty forehead against her wife's as they shared the air between their faces, trading more gasps. Santana opening her eyes to meet blue orbs, and gently taking her wife's top lip between her teeth and pulling.

"Come for me babe, I want you all over my hand!" Brittany huskily whispered into her wife's ear, lightly biting the shell of it. She bottomed out into her wife in a final thrust.

That was enough for Santana as she came right then and there. She came hard and she came loud. Brittany smiled into her sweaty cheek as she had to lightly cup her hand over the her wife's mouth to shush her wife. Santana moaned as she bit down on the side of her Brittany's palm.

"Oh my god... _oh my god, baby_!" Santana kept mumbling as she came down.

Brittany smiled as she captured each of her wife's moans in her mouth, like she was a collector of them. She cooed loving words into Santana's ear, gently bringing her down, thumb caressing the side of her cheek. She peppered butterfly kisses all over her face.

"That was so fucking hot!" Santana breathed out exhausted, beads of sweat running down the valley of her chest.

She detached her legs from around Brittany's waist allowing Brittany to roll over onto her back, pants still around her ankles. Brittany removed her fingers from her wife, sending shivers down Santana's spine as she was still sensitive from the orgasm.

"Yeah it was..." Brittany trailed off as she brought her hand to her mouth to suck her wife's juices off. Santana just turned watching her wife, propping her head up on her elbow, and wrapping a leg around her wife's hips.

"Mm, how do I taste honey?" She grinned, watching Brittany lap up every last drop from her hand.

"_Freaking_ amazing... as usual!" She grinned back slapping her wife's ass and squeezing. Santana leaned in to taste herself on Britt's lips and tongue.

"Mmm, seriously though, Britt... why do we always have like the _hottest_ sex on Quinn's bed?"

"I don't really know. Maybe, because we always feel like we're being sneaky. That's always hot!" Brittany raised an eyebrow grinning, and slowly pulled her wife until she was flush on top of her.

Santana straddled her and Britt squeezed her wife's ass once more after running her hands up and down her thighs.

"Oh, you are so sneaky Mrs. Lopez-Pierce!" Santana giggled, flipped her raven locks dramatically over one shoulder, and bent down to kiss her wife.

* * *

><p>"Did I ever tell you Cedes... did I ever tell you how m-much I <em>fucking<em> love you?" Quinn slurred out. Her and Mercedes sharing a bottle of tequila out on her fire escape.

"Did I ever tell you, that you're the one that's fucking a-amazing?" Mercedes shot back.

Kurt was bored watching his two friends trade drunk declarations of love, but he felt he had to be outside to supervise and make sure no one fell off the fire escape.

"Hey you 'member... 'member when we were friends in high school, and your family took my pregnant ass in? Ah... good times. I miss your mom, she made the best food Cedes!" Quinn took another swig from the bottle.

Mercedes just nodded slowly as she hiccuped. "Hey you 'member when your psycho ass tried to join the Troubletones and you got, DE-NIED!" Mercedes and Quinn both were cackling at that one, Quinn nodding as she laughed.

Kurt just scrunched his face in confusion at why Quinn was laughing at being called a _psycho ass_.

"Oh, you know what I can't believe though... what's _so_ fucking weird, is how Santana and Brittany are gonna have a freaking baby!" Quinn added as she passed the bottle to Mercedes.

"I know..." Mercedes took a swig. "I just want what they have though, their love is fucking epic!"

"MmHm..." Quinn moaned in agreement.

"I can't wait to meet my godchild!" Quinn hopped up and down clapping.

"Uh, you mean my godchild?" Mercedes corrected her.

"Uh no, Britt already told me!"

"Well, Santana already told me!"

"Cedes, stop 'barrassing yourself girl. I've known Brittana longer!"

"Yeah, well I've been a true friend longer. You guys spent most of high school stealing boyfriends and stabbing each other in the backs!"

"LADIES... oookay, maybe put the tequila down?" Kurt stepped between the two and grabbed the bottle. "How about we find Britt and San, and ask them who the rightful godmother will be, okay?"

"_Thasafucking_ good plan Kurty!" Quinn patted the top of Kurt's head. "Where are they anyway?"

Kurt just busted out into the biggest grin. "I saw them disappear into your bedroom about twenty minutes ago..."

Quinn's face went paler than her zombie makeup. "Oh fuck, NOT AGAIN!" She stumbled back through her window and went running down the hall to her room. Kurt and Mercedes left laughing their asses off.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she threw us out!" Santana and Brittany were both laughing as they walked up the stairs of their stoop.<p>

"I know babe! Did you see her face though?" Brittany giggled.

"I know, what was the big deal? It's not like we left a stain, this time."

"Just give her time San. The same thing happens all the time. She catches us in her bed, we get kicked out and banned for a few months, then she invites us back." Brittany turned to her wife before unlocking the door.

"Mm, the night's young Britt. How about a night cap?" Santana pinned her wife against the door attacking her neck.

"I like that idea honey. I say we check on Roxie first, go upstairs, you get naked and wait for me on the bed, I come out in nothing but my boxers..." Brittany trailed off as she took her wife's earlobe between her teeth. "...and this time, I _will_ be _packing_ underneath!" She whispered.

"Oh shit, hurry up! Unlock the door baby!"

Brittany laughed as she unlocked the door, both women falling into the house. Santana holding Brittany from behind as they stumbled down the hall giggling.

"Shh... just gonna check, she's probably sleeping." Brittany whispered to Santana, who just nodded.

Brittany opened the door only to find Roxie was most definitely _not_ sleeping.

Brittany and Santana stared in shock as their foster daughter was straddling a guy in just her bra and jeans. The guy was shirtless too, and only in briefs. He froze staring back at the women with his hands firmly planted on Roxie's boobs. Roxie stared back at her foster mothers in complete horror.

Nothing was said, it seemed like for minutes. Brittany just croaking out inaudible sounds trying to find the words. Santana was in the same predicament, until she found her bearings. Her eyes darkened as she was about to go all _Lima Heights_.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>Hmm... looks like Roxie might have some self destructive tendencies huh?


	7. All Falls Down

**A/N: **Got such a great response on the last chapter! Thank you guys so much... for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Getting back on schedule here, wanted to update every Wednesday and Saturday. So, typical midweek update... not too long, but not too short either. Chapter is a little emotional. Heavy fluff and wank is reserved for my weekend chapters so stay tuned ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: All Falls Down<strong>

_...Her eyes darkened as she was about to go all Lima Heights._

There they all were - all four of them. It reminded Santana of one of those good ole fashioned Western standoffs from those boring movies her dad used to watch Saturday mornings, on one of those boring-old people channels like TCM or AMC.

It was one of those moments again, where time slows down, and a person has a tiny window in which to react. Santana was unfamiliar with feeling she was experiencing at that very moment. It was strange to try to describe. - _ Why was she feeling such conflicted rage?_ The girl _wasn't _her daughter and she would probably be leaving in the next few weeks or so. The more she tried to rationalize her feelings the more she was bombarded with more incoming feelings she just could not process at the moment. She just decided to simplify the fucking thing. Roxie was her legal responsibility; she was her and her wife's foster _daughter_. This fucker had his hands on their _daughter's_ boobs! It was Santana's first real parent moment - she would act accordingly.

"I suggest, if _you_ value your goddamn hands, you remove them from our daughter's boobs!"

Santana spoke slow and low. Her voice was outright scary; something out of a psychological thriller. Brittany even had to take a moment and gulp. This was not Brittany's forte. She would give the stage to her wife at this moment and _hope_ nothing got too violent.

The guy quickly snatched his hands back like he was playing _hot potato_ with the teen's chest, and he didn't want _any_ part of the game anymore. He looked confused, and he _looked_ fucking older than a teenager. He had hipster written all over his face; little shaggy-cropped hair with the sides shaved shorter. He had one of those godawful hipster, little wispy-old timey mustaches that drove Santana crazy.

"Daughter? I thought you said you had roommates that lived upstairs, and were cool with you bringing a guy home?" He looked up at Roxie and asked.

She was still straddling him and wore a face of, _please shut the fuck up! _She slowly slid off the guy and stood by the bed, wrapping her arms around her near naked torso; all of a sudden self conscious and aware of her boobs hanging out.

"_P__erdón!..._" Santana yelled out. The Spanish was starting.

"Roommates? No, no, no! Not roommates _puto_... _foster parents_!" She slowly emphasized the last words to get her point across.

"And judging by your face turning whiter than your ass right now, I'd say you're under the impression that she is much older?" Everyone looked to Roxie now who still stood silent and looked down.

"Well, let me drop a little bombshell on you. She's fifteen years old and a sophomore in _high school_ you dick hole!" Santana took a step into the room now, only a few feet away from the bed. Brittany followed ready to hold back her wife if needed.

"I'm _pretty_ sure what's going on right now constitutes attempted statutory rape and _or_ lewd acts with a _child_! And you see... I _would_ know, because _I'm_ a lawyer asshole!" Santana was yelling.

"_You_ got thirty motherfucking seconds to get out of my house before I call the cops and press charges! Then make sure you get the shittiest public defender, so your ass sees jail time and registers as a sex offender for the REST OF _YOUR _LIFE!"

That was as much motivation as the guy needed. He jumped out of bed. He was a scrawny little shit; bird chested and short as fuck. - _Really Roxie, Really?_ He grabbed his clothes and shoes, and ran passed Santana and Brittany. It took every ounce of restraint not to hit him upside his head as he ran by hugging the wall and doorway. Santana followed him out into the hall. He was hopping on one foot as he tried to put a pant leg on before exiting the front door.

"And if I EVER see you in my neighborhood again. _S_o_ help me god_ you little fuck!" She yelled as he slammed the door.

Santana turned and walked back to Roxie's room. She noticed the girl now standing a little more defiant. Her arms casually crossed instead of hugging her body self consciously. She sported a look that Santana and Brittany could only interpret as, _bring it on!_

"What the fuck, Roxie?" Santana yelled, and took a step towards the teen.

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and stopped her progress, then stepped in front of her.

"Roxie, what's going on with you sweetie? What's this all about?" Brittany asked softly as she crossed her own arms.

"I don't _know_ Britt-Britt, what's _going _on with _youuu guysss_..." The teen slurred sarcastically.

She smiled with glassy, red eyes that were half massed and having a hard time focusing; and she seemed to sway uncontrollably.

"Oh GREAT! She got jokes Britt... she got _drunk_ jokes!" Santana was beside herself at the realization the teenager was drunk and _or_ high.

"I _seriously_ think you guys are overreacting. We hadn't even done nothing yet!" Roxie hiccuped and laughed out.

"_Overreacting_? Are you serious right now you little _puta_?" Santana pushed away her wife's hand that was holding her chest back, and got right in the girl's face. "_Puta cochina... irresponsable... desconsiderado... _" Santana pointed her finger in the girl's face.

"You touch me and I WALK!" Roxie threatened back. "_Chingate! _Okay, you're _NOT_ my mother!"

The two squared off trading Spanish insults and phrases. Roxie was drunk, but _damn _if she wasn't going toe to toe with the experienced older woman. They were like two heavyweight fighters duking it out. Brittany couldn't really decipher after awhile what curse word was coming out of _what _mouth. Olive and caramel skin was inflamed, and fingers were being stuck in chests. Santana was going all _Lima Heights _and Roxie was countering by going all _Bed-Stuy_. It was getting a little too heated for Brittany's liking. She had enough.

"E-_fucking-_nough!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs. "Both of you stop with the _Ricky Ricardo_ shit!"

You could hear a pin drop in the room as both girls had stopped mid Spanish insult; Santana with a finger in Roxie's face, and Roxie with a finger in Santana's chest. They both stared at Brittany. Santana didn't think she had ever heard her wife scream so loud and _at her_.

Santana withdrew her hands from the girl's personal space. She felt ashamed at her actions. This wasn't the type of parent she wanted to be. She had worked so hard to get passed her anger issues. She had matured through college she thought. She hadn't even been in a physical fight since getting in that fight at a gay bar freshmen year in college. Sure, she still talked a lot of shit. Talked about her theories on how parents should spank their children; but her and Brittany had talked about it. It was a no-brainer, _no way_ they would ever spank their own children. Santana was shaking, she had wanted to harm Roxie and _that_ wasn't okay. That wasn't what a good, responsible, _loving_ parent would do. Roxie probably saw so much violence already in her fifteen years. The cycle would stop here.

Santana with her head down stepped away from the teen, and stood by her wife. The stage was now Brittany's, and rightfully so, this next part wasn't Santana's forte.

Brittany walked to Roxie a mere few inches from the teen's face. Roxie was staring into space now, deliberately avoiding eye contact; chest still heaving up and down from the exchange with Santana a few seconds earlier. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she was probably ashamed too. Brittany wore her sad panda pout as she did what Brittany does best - read people and emotions better than anyone.

"Rox... sweetie, what's going on? Why did this happen?" Brittany asked her original question with such a tenderness and warmth that would make an angel proud.

Roxie stood, silent tears streaming down her face. Her body language showing that she was trying to imprison louder sobs. She shifted on her feet and crossed her arms around her body, not in a self conscious way of hiding her boobs; rather she folded her arms around herself like she was trying to give herself a comforting hug. Brittany immediately recognized this action and swiftly acted.

"Oh my god sweetie, come here." Brittany encircled her arms around the teen. Roxie couldn't hold back anymore, the girl let it _all_ out.

Roxie collapsed like a defeated fighter into Brittany, and wailed like a baby. She cried like Santana had never heard a teenager cry before. The type of cry that makes _you_ want to cry even if you don't know what's going on. The type of cry you hear at a funeral, or when someone gets a late night call that a loved one's been in an accident. Santana swallowed a lump as she watched her wife lower herself onto the bed cradling Roxie's limp body. Roxie looked so small in Britt's arms. She didn't look like a teenager, she looked like a five year old child needing to be held.

"I d-don't know... I j-just wanted to feel... _numb_..." Roxie trailed off between sobs, coughing, and crying.

"Shh... it's okay sweetheart. Just try to breath, it's okay..." Brittany had her face nuzzled into the top of Roxie's head; whispering soothing words and planting gentle kisses to her temple.

Brittany rubbed her back and did that thing all mothers just instinctively know how to do, where they rock back and forth with their child. Santana didn't know why it was so soothing, Brittany had done it to her on plenty of occasions throughout their lives. She was a natural at that sort of thing. It was like watching an artist create a masterpiece. Santana was in awe of how her wife was single handedly delivering the tortured teen some comfort.

Santana stood from the same spot, she hadn't yet moved just staring at the bizarre scene; a scene she never would have envisioned a month ago. The cries died down. Roxie had a fist full of Brittany's flannel shirt in her hand. The grasp loosened as Roxie's eyes closed. She was drunk mumbling _'sorry' _and the same, _'I just wanted to feel numb' _ as she fell into a slumber; still wrapped in Brittany's arms.

Brittany just looked up at Santana. They shared a moment - a knowing look. - _What the fuck had they gotten themselves into?_ They really were not equipped to deal with this. Santana's instincts were right from the beginning. She hated herself for admitting it in her head, but she really wished this whole uncle in Queens thing fell through. Her and Brittany were having a baby - maybe Roxie being around long term was not the best thing for her wife.

Brittany gently laid Roxie down on the bed. Santana watched as she brushed hair out of the girl's face and wiped the last bit of tears away with her thumbs. Brittany planted two single kisses on her eyelids and whispered something Santana couldn't quite make out into her ear. Brittany then kissed Roxie's cheek. Santana witnessed how the teen moaned out a content sigh in her slumber - like whatever her wife said allowed her to slip into a good dream. Brittany, once again, was _magic_ like that.

Brittany took a thick blanket that was folded at the end of Roxie's bed and threw it over the sleeping girl. Britt tucking the blanket snugly around the teen's neck making sure to fully cover her still naked torso. Brittany walked to Santana, grabbed her hand, and led her out the door; closing the door behind them, and leaving a sleeping Roxie to her dreams.

Nothing was said as the women got ready for bed. They stood in the mirror in their tank tops and boxers brushing their teeth. They stared at each other through the mirror still not saying a word. Santana taking note of how emotionally exhausted her wife looked. It had been a long night. One minute they were partying with friends, making hot love, making plans for _more_ hot love; then the next minute getting in a shouting match and half _Dr. Phil_ session with their foster daughter.

They crawled into bed and Brittany shut off the last lamp on her night stand. She turned away from her wife and laid on her side. It was a rare moment, but Santana wasn't sure how to approach her wife. She stayed put looking up at the ceiling waiting for _it_ to happen. She knew _it_ would.

She felt the bed shaking moments later and the realization that _it_ finally happened, Brittany finally was breaking down and was crying now.

"Britt... shh, it's okay honey..." Santana was at her wife's back whispering and comforting her in milliseconds.

Brittany just reached around grabbing Santana's hand and pulling it around her to her chest allowing her wife to comfort her. Santana could feel Brittany's heart beating as she sobbed. Brittany had always reminded her of John Coffey from _The Green Mile_. She had an amazing ability to take other people's pain and worries away. But sometimes that was at a cost. Like John Coffey, she often had horrible physiological reactions afterward. She was prone to getting the blues when things got a little overwhelming. That happens when you wear your heart and soul on your sleeve all the time. Santana wished her wife could be more careful with her heart. Brittany was too good for this world.

Santana continued to spoon Brittany, and coo soothing words into her wife's ear as she kissed her neck and temple.

"I-I just wish we could take away all her p-pain..." Brittany had calmed down, crying had been reduced to soft sobs and sniffles now.

"She's only fifteen. What does she have to feel so numb about? I don't understand..."

"I don't know, love... I don't know." Santana wiped some lingering tears from her wife's face and held her tight.

She held Brittany until the soft sobs and sniffles stopped. Her evened out breathing a sign that she had fallen asleep. Santana exhaled, planted a few last kisses to the back of her wife's neck, and closed her own eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana woke up one eye at a time. It was one of those sleeps where you realized you slept hard and long. You feel oddly refreshed, and get the feeling you didn't even move around a lot; like your body laid like a rock in the same position. A sleep one only experiences after having a cold and taking NyQuil, or having too much tequila.<p>

Santana wiped the sleep from her eyes and raised her head off the pillow to check her wife. Only, Brittany was nowhere to be found. Her pillow and side of the bed were cold like she had been gone for awhile. Santana got up, and wrapped her robe around her cold body. It was barely the first of November, but the Brooklyn air already had that early winter chill to it. She made a note as she walked downstairs to stock up on some firewood for the upcoming holidays.

She turned the corner into the kitchen and found Brittany sitting on a bar stool at the island. Her legs were crossed as she stared blankly at the counter in front of her. She was absentmindedly twirling the tea bag string hanging out of her steaming mug. She caught the presence of Santana out the corner of her eye and looked at her wife. She gave Santana one of those weak yet determined smiles again.

"Hi..." she mouthed.

"Hey..." Santana mouthed back.

Santana slowly walked over and behind Brittany putting one arm around her chest and the other wrapped around her stomach. She bear hugged her wife from behind and nuzzled into her shoulder and neck, finally resting her chin on her shoulder. Brittany relaxed into her wife's grip and both women exhaled.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany mumbled, her temple resting against Santana's head.

"We wait for her to get up, and talk about last night. I don't want a code of silence in my house Britt. Even if it's uncomfortable. I want her to know what she did was dangerous and irresponsible." Santana took a seat next to her wife and grabbed her free hand.

Brittany just nodded. "What should her punishment be?"

Santana noticed her wife hesitancy, she was not comfortable with giving out punishment of any kind.

"Oh well, leave that to me babe!" Santana let out a smirk. "As a kid who got grounded _all _the time... I know where to hit 'em where it hurts!" She patted her wife's hand.

"San, this isn't the time to make jokes love." Brittany whined.

"I'm not making fun Britt, but we _do_ have to start the process of moving passed it. You remember what it was like being a teenager. I hated when my parents would dwell on shit, or my mistakes. I just want to have a talk with her, give her a punishment so we can all move on."

Brittany nodded again as her eyes flickered between her wife's eyes and lips. She pressed a soft kiss to Santana's lips as she softly caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"Look at you being all _know-it-all-parent_!" Brittany hummed into another peck on the lips.

Santana beamed at her wife showing a real smile since this whole debacle went down last night. The energy in the room seemed to have changed for the better as Brittany brightened up.

"Well, I _don't _know about _know-it-all,_ but I _do_ know about being caught in a compromising position in front of your parents..." Santana trailed off, and nudged her wife with her forearm.

"Oh my god, that was the freaking worst!" Brittany squeaked out at the memory, pushing palms into her eyes in hopes of blocking out the trauma.

"The _worst_ for who? You were receiving, it was _my _face you were sitting on!" They both doubled over at that one. Brittany laughing so hard tears formed.

"She's gonna be so embarrassed huh?"

"Yeah she is, but it's the price you pay for being a _cochina_! Also, she _should _be extra embarrassed by that guy! Did you _see_ him babe, fucking _eww_? By the way, I'm still shocked it even _was _a guy, I swear she sets off my gaydar!" Santana smirked, her wife just slapped her arm and chuckled.

"I'm proud of you..." Brittany got serious again.

"For what?"

"For checking your anger, and not hitting her. I saw it in your eyes that you were close. I hate that look in your eyes."

"Britt... I would never hit any of our kids, you know that?" Santana looked into her wife's eyes as she leaned her forehead against hers. "I have worked so hard to rid myself of that '_crazy Latina'_ stereotype. I mean, I have my moments, but no more violence for me. Those days are over baby."

Brittany smiled, leaning in for another kiss. The two shared lingering pecks and words until they heard the creak of Roxie's room. - _It was showtime!_

Roxie walked into the kitchen tentatively. She must have changed in the middle of the night because she was now wearing a baggy sweatshirt and flannel pj bottoms. The skin around her eyes was puffy and red; her hair in a messy ponytail. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and Santana was able to get a good look into her eyes. Along with being red and glassy; they were dark, cold, and lifeless. She just stood there not sure what to do, like she had built herself up to say something and was chickening out at the last minute. She turned to walk out.

"Nu-uh... get back here and take a seat at the dining table Roxie." Santana stopped the teen in her tracks.

Roxie slowly turned back around, nodded silently, and walked over to the table. Brittany followed, and Santana went into the kitchen. Brittany and Roxie watched as Santana grabbed a bottled water out the fridge and reached for the aspirin from the cabinet.

Santana walked over to Roxie and slammed the water down along with two ibuprofen pills in front of her.

"Ibuprofen and water... _Alcoholic's _breakfast of champions!" She sarcastically spewed at the girl before taking a seat across from her.

Roxie who was rubbing her temples, downed the pills along with the whole bottle of water. She gulped loudly and finished with that cliché exhale people have when they're _really _thirsty. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and put the empty bottle on the table.

"Feeling better?" Santana wasn't laying off the bitter sarcasm. Roxie just nodded staring down.

"Roxie, have anything to say?" Brittany chimed in.

Roxie sighed, and lifted her head. "I am _so, so _sorry guys!"

"I don't know why I did it! I was just... sometimes I just do things like that when things get overwhelming. Something comes over me... and I can't stop it." She looked up at Brittany, tears falling again. Brittany immediately started to rub the girl's back.

Santana was skeptical, no way she was going to play her wife like that. "So, I wants deets girl! Where did you sneak off to, where did you get the alcohol from, and where did you pick up that _nasty_ guy?"

"I-I took a cab to Williamsburg, got into a b-bar. That's where I met him." She looked down again.

"A bar! What the fuck Roxie?" Santana yelled again, leaning back in her chair. "Let me get this straight! You used the pizza money we gave you, and took a cab to the hipster capital of the world? You then went to a hipster bar-cave, where _men_ bought you drinks, and you took one of those guys back... to _our_ house!"

"I know, I know... stupid! I'm so sorry Santana!"

"Rox, that wasn't just stupid... that was dangerous honey. It was Halloween, people are not in their right minds. You could have gotten hurt, or alcohol poisoning..." Brittany lamented.

"Raped or _murdered_!" Santana shot in.

"SANTANA!" Brittany yelled at her wife, and Santana backed off.

"I get it... I said I was sorry. I don't know what else I can do to make it up to you guys."

Santana scoffed, clicking her tongue annoyed. "_You_ can make it up to us by accepting your punishment like a fucking champ!" Santana stared back at the teenager in disgust.

Roxie just nodded, and lifted her chin honorably; ready to accept whatever Santana was going to give her.

"Good, okay... let's start with no internet and no computer. The new phone gets taken away when you get back from school and given back before school. No more coming in late after school. You need to be off that train and in the door by 4:30, _everyday _and_ no excuses_! You get no TV or DVD's. You do _all_ dishes and dinner cleanup. And you're going to be my little _personal_ assistant when it comes to helping me landscape and remodel the backyard!"

Santana flashed her cheerio smirk at the child. Roxie scrunched her eyebrows and opened her mouth in shock. She moved her mouth to say something, but decided against it; realizing who'd she be talking back to.

"Oh, and weekend privileges are also revoked. You can still go to brunch with Britt and I on Saturdays, but no more leaving the house on Sundays and going _wherever_ it is _you_ go!"

Roxie had her own tradition of leaving early on Sundays and not saying where she was going. It must have been the same place, because the teen left at the same time and returned home around seven o'clock every Sunday night. The couple was so confused on where and what the girl could be going or doing.

"Whoa, wait! Sundays? I-I have to be able to go on Sundays, because..." Roxie tried to plead, and quickly stopped herself.

"Not gonna happen _mija_, you're on punishment!"

"Fine..." Roxie gave up and slumped in her seat.

Brittany took note of the fact her wife wasn't lying, she did really know how to _'hit 'em where it would hurt'_!

"Sweetie, why don't you go take a hot shower and try to calm down. I'll have breakfast ready when you get out." Brittany patted the brooding teen's back.

Roxie just nodded, got up, and left the room. Brittany just stared longingly at her wife.

"What?" Santana shrugged her shoulders and held her palms up.

"You don't think that was a little... _much_?" Brittany lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh no, babe... you gotta show 'em who's boss if you want respect!"

Brittany just chuckled, got up from the table, and moved to start breakfast.

A few hours later Brittany and Santana were in the middle of their own Sunday tradition. If Saturdays were reserved for going out to brunch and exploring the neighborhood, then Sundays were reserved for their couch. The couple stayed in comfy clothes all day, kept the channel locked on the _Lifetime Movie Network_, and yelled at stupid woman doing _stupid _things in horribly written movies. Brittany loved to watch her wife screech things like, _'grab the gun bitch!' _or _'this all could be resolved if she just calls the police!'._

The couple was in the middle of another Lifetime _winner_. Brittany was lying with her head in her wife's lap while Santana played with her silky locks.

"Oh, you _see_ now, she _knows_ her gut is telling her the fucker is hiding in the house... I mean, _c'mon_!"

Santana pointed at the TV in disbelief, Brittany was laughing as she grabbed her wife's pointer finger playfully and kissed it.

Just then Roxie came in and took a seat on the opposite loveseat. Santana _knew _she and her wife were being tested - she wouldn't fail it. Santana paused the DVR and cleared her throat obnoxiously at the teen.

"What? I was done with the chores and bored. Thought I could watch-" Roxie trailed off.

"No TV! Did I stutter that punishment?" Santana squinted her eyes at Roxie.

"_Oh my god_, I'm so bored though... c'mon Santana!"

Santana just scrunched her eyebrows together and shook her head telling the teen, _are you fucking serious right now?_ Roxie just rolled her eyes, and grunted in frustration as she got up to head back to her room; mumbling expletives under her breath.

"You should have thought about _that_ before you tried to get your underage, drunk _'suck & fuck' _ on last night _puta_! Santana yelled out, knowing Roxie could still hear her down the hall.

"Why don't you write in your notebooks for the rest of the night, seems to keep you occupied every other time!" She yelled again as Roxie slammed her door.

"You are seriously evil..." Brittany looked up at her wife snickering.

"Oh, _you_ love it mama!" Santana leaned down to kiss her wife passionately.

"Now, back to this dumb bitch about to get attacked by her husband!" Santana laughed as she unpaused the movie.

* * *

><p>A week later, Brittany and Santana were sitting at their dining room table with Linda. It was her first home visit since dropping Roxie off in September.<p>

"Thank you for the coffee ladies, it's amazing." Linda smiled as she took a sip.

"Isn't it? Italian sweet cream, it's my little secret." Brittany winked at Linda, who blushed.

Santana was certain now that Linda had an old lady crush on her wife. She knew it was bound to happen. Oddly, it seemed that Brittany had her own strange crush on the older lady. - _What was really going on right now?_ Santana was amused.

"Okay, so let's discuss what you guys called about, shall we?" Linda moved some of her paperwork out of the way. "The little incident from last week?"

"Yeah, we uh... well Santana pulled out the banhammer on the poor girl." Brittany rolled her lips inward and shifted in her seat.

"Well, good! I told you guys before, you have to treat these kids like any other. Punish them when they break rules. What Roxie did was dangerous and just... ugh!" Linda rubbed her brow almost in embarrassment for the girl.

"I should probably tell you guys that this isn't the first time Roxie has done something like this." Brittany and Santana both looked at each other worried.

"She has a little pattern. Never lasts no more than a few months at each home. She's gotten caught with drugs, alcohol, and sneaking off in the middle of the night. It's why I don't understand this, she's been better of late. Her last home had zero complaints. She's been doing so well in school lately. It just seems like the same issues boil up and she doesn't know how to cope, you know?"

Santana and Brittany both nodded, and stared blankly.

"She probably needs to talk to someone. Santana and I think she may be getting bullied at school too." Brittany pouted, Santana rubbed her wife's back.

"I wouldn't doubt she is. She's a tough kid, but can rub people the wrong way. She did get into a fight last year and broke her arm. Well, let's just hope this is a minor hiccup then. Roxie has a good heart. It may be damaged with a thick haze covering it, but when the kid shines... it's amazing to watch."

Linda smiled taking another sip of her coffee. Brittany and Santana looked a little jealous that she had gotten to witness such things from Roxie.

"Linda uh, Santana and I wanted to come clean about something..." Linda knitted her eyebrows expecting the worst.

"No, no... not bad!" Brittany quickly corrected. "Um, I'm nine weeks pregnant!" Brittany grinned and held her belly.

"Oh dear... t-that's _wonderful_!" Linda half laughed, and held her hand to her mouth. Brittany and Santana both exhaled, they didn't know why they were even worried to tell her.

"A baby, so adorable! You guys are such a cute couple! I can't_ even_ with you two..." Linda winked, and Brittany and Santana blushed.

"Well, the reason why we're telling you is because it's November. We were going to wait and tell Roxie only if she was staying passed Thanksgiving." Santana cocked her head, hoping Linda could give her the information she wanted.

"Uh huh, well that's what I wanted to tell you guys too. The uncle in Queens, a mister Raul Ortiz, had more complications with his bypass. He went back in the hospital last week. So, Roxie is staying put indefinitely. That is, if you guys are _okay _with that?" Linda emphasized as she leaned forward.

Brittany was nodding her head, but Santana wasn't doing much of anything. If there was any protest, Linda would have to log it and start the process of finding Roxie another home. Brittany locked eyes with her wife and squeezed her hand. She wasn't pressuring her in any way - this was Santana's choice. Santana had to admit it had been a whirlwind of a couple of months. She had already proven to herself that she could handle this. No way was she going to go back now. - _No way she was going to give up on this kid!_

"We're okay with it Linda. We would love to keep Roxie for however long."

Santana cupped her wife's hand and smiled. Brittany had glassy eyes and looked like she wanted to hug her wife.

"Oh that's _great_ news! I just have a feeling with you two. You guys are going to be the ones to get through to her! I just know these things." Linda slapped the table palms down.

"Okay, well I have to go have a private meeting with Roxie now. You guys understand, just procedural stuff?" Linda got up from her seat, grabbed some paperwork, and headed to Roxie's room.

The couple watched as she walked away. Santana taking a sip of her coffee, brushing some lint off her shirt, and didn't notice Brittany absolutely beaming at her.

"What babe...why you being creepy?" Santana gave a half smile, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"_Nothing_... I just have the sweetest, most _awesomest _caring wife in the whole world!"

Brittany threw her arms around her wife's neck and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, then proceeded to pepper kisses all over her face.

Santana was laughing, trying to hold off her wife's kiss attack. "Oh my god Brittany... enough baby!" She teased.

Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's, hands on each side of her neck. "I told you once before... I love you so much it hurts." She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her wife's nose.

Santana just smiled as she caressed Brittany's bottom lip with her thumb; as her eyes flickered between her wife's eyes and lips. She didn't have to say it back. She didn't have to say it back because her _every _pore already exudes it for Brittany. Her eyes already say it without her mouth even having to move.

Brittany got the message as she smiled back, tears brimming, and leaned in for a gentle, yet _oh so_ powerful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Phew... EMOTIONAL Roxie is EMOTIONAL! I know it maybe felt like a bit of a filler. But we got the rest of November, the ultrasound, Thanksgiving, the Pierces coming to visit, Fabrittana-Mercedes-Kurt, and of course... more Roxie development (I'm not done peeling her like an onion - so much underneath the surface there)!


	8. All the Fixin's

**A/N: **Again, a great response to the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to actually review! I _really_ expect nothing, and will never ask for a review (makes me feel silly). Thanks for all the kind words about the story being so 'original'. It's actually deeply personal and quite cathartic to write. I was a foster child growing up in different homes; I work in child services now. Roxie is a personal character. She, and _some_ situations may or may not be semi autobiographical ;)

I'm rambling now! Another typical weekend, long chapter! I hope it's not boring, I feel there's some important character development, and it moves the plot along nicely.

**Rated M:** For Reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: All the Fixin's<strong>

"I swear this freaking doctor's office _needs_ to fix their AC or something!"

Santana found herself another proverbial mess sitting with her wife in Dr. Beckett's office. It was mid-November and they were back for their first ultrasound. Again, fingernails were down to a nub, calf muscles were burning do to the fact Santana could not stop bouncing her legs, and she was a sweaty mess again.

"San, try to relax honey." Brittany lightly squeezed her wife's hand.

Brittany was the exact opposite. She was absolutely beaming, in a good mood all the time lately, and completely at ease with the very _big_ moment about to happen. She couldn't stop talking the night before about how excited she was to _meet_ their baby. Santana was confused on why she kept saying that - they were seeing a picture of their baby, not meeting them. However, she didn't have the heart to correct her wife; she appreciated Brittany's unique handle on language - it was refreshing.

"It's seriously hot in here, right?" Santana fanned her blouse at the collar and looked at her wife and Nurse Angela, searching their face for agreement.

"Honey, the temperature is fine! You need to relax, nothing has even happened yet!"

"Whoa, wait, what's that? What are you strapping on my wife? Is that dangerous? Is that dangerous for the baby?" Santana stopped Nurse Angela cold in her tracks as she was strapping a device around Brittany's belly.

"Santana! Oh my god... I will kick you out of this office if you _don't _stop!" Brittany yelled, half amused by her wife being so wound up. She looked at Nurse Angela apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Angela. It's just... what the _hell_ is that thing?" Santana half apologized as she pointed at the _foreign _device in confusion.

"It's okay Santana. You are definitely _not_ the first spousal support unit who has berated me." Santana could detect the sarcasm in the young nurse's comment. No comeback was necessary, she _did_ deserve it.

"It's a fetal heartbeat monitor. So, we can hear the heartbeat when Dr. Beckett performs the sonogram." Angela returned to her chirpy self, as she strapped the monitor snugly around Brittany's belly.

"Awww, we're going to hear our baby's heartbeat today?" Brittany raised her hand to her mouth, tears were starting as she squeezed Santana's hand.

"You hear that babe? We're going to meet our baby today _and _hear their heartbeat!" Santana couldn't help but swallow a lump as she squeezed back.

Nurse Angela just smiled at the couple as she made some last minute notes in Brittany's patient file.

"I'M HERE... I'M HERE!" Dr. Beckett came busting in the exam room door. "I am _so _sorry ladies, I know I'm late!" She was putting on her doctor's coat as she simultaneously grabbed the file from the nurse, who instinctively held it out for her.

"Usually, it's the other way around and patients are late for me. I have a pretty great excuse though... delivered twins about two hours ago!" She smiled as she clicked her pen and started signing off on paperwork Angela had prepared.

"Oh, really it's fine Erin! Delivering twins is _way_ more important than a little ole ultrasound!" Brittany smiled up at the doctor.

"Are you kidding? All my patients are important, you guys _are_ important! And I _cannot_ wait to meet my littlest one today!" Dr. Beckett cooed as she rubbed Brittany's stomach.

Again, Santana felt she was out of the loop. - _They're seeing a picture... no one is actually meeting a baby, right?_

"Okay, blood work looks good and all levels look normal!" Dr. Beckett was quickly flipping through the paperwork. "But, all that technical stuff can wait until after..." She flashed a megawatt grin. "So... what do you guys say? Let's meet baby?"

Brittany looked over to her wife and just smiled. They squeezed each others hands tight. It had been a _long_ year and wait for this moment. It was surreal. Santana felt like she could very well have been dreaming right now. She wasn't though, they were really about to see their baby. They looked back to the doctor and nurse, and nodded.

"Okay, let's do it! Angela dim the lights a little and hand me the aquasonic gel, please." Dr. Beckett put on some gloves.

"Whoa, that's _cold_!" Brittany chuckled as the doctor poured the gel on her stomach. Santana just shifted in her seat getting last second jitters out.

Brittany and Santana both just stared at the screen waiting for the doctor to tell them what they were looking at. Even though they had seen it a million times in movies, the screen just looked blurry, like a bunch of static and blobs.

Dr. Beckett clicked some more buttons on the monitor and shifted the device around Brittany's stomach for a second. It was painfully silent and Santana was beginning to worry. Brittany just rolled her lips inward and tried to be patient as she gripped her wife's hand. Santana was internally screaming at the doctor to say _something_.

"_And_... there we are little one, _nice to meet you_!" Dr. Beckett whispered to herself. She smiled, and the tension was released. Everyone exhaled.

"You guys see? You are definitely ten weeks Britt. Baby has formed a nice round head, and the neck is starting to follow." Dr. Beckett pointed to the monitor with her pen for the couple to follow.

"I see! San do you see?" Brittany turned to look at Santana, tears streaming down her face.

"I see Britt! That's our baby..." Santana started fresh tears of her own as she squeezed her wife's hand.

"Oh... _hi baby!_ _Nice to meet_ you!_" _Brittany cooed at the monitor screen and sobbed. Dr. Beckett grinned at the couple.

And Santana finally _got_ it. It logically didn't make sense - but they had _met_ their baby.

"You hear that?" Dr. Beckett turned up the sound on the fetal heartbeat monitor.

A quick, squishy sound like a fast washing machine could be heard. It was _too_ fast for Santana's liking.

"_Oh my god, _it's like they ran a _little_ marathon in your womb Britt!" Santana laughed through tears as she kissed her wife's knuckles.

"Yeah, doesn't it sound that way? No, fetal heartbeats are incredibly fast. Baby's heartbeat is strong and normal though." Dr. Beckett nodded at Angela to take a note of the heartbeat stats.

"So, Erin... is _it_ a he or she...?" Santana trailed off, she would be lying if she didn't admit she was looking for the kid's penis.

Dr. Beckett laughed. "Oh, way too early Santana, I'm sorry. Baby doesn't have any genitalia until next week, and baby is also only about an inch and a half. I'll be able to see if it's a baby girl or boy on your next visit."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Erin. We want to wait and be surprised!" Brittany smiled at her wife and patted her hand. "I always told myself I would be one of those women who waits!"

Of course, she had never told Santana this plan. But Santana knew better than to pick a fight right now in the middle of this joyous moment. She had a few months to work on her wife and find out the sex of their baby. - _Gotta pick your battles wisely when you're married. _

"Okay, well that's all we can tell right now. Baby is very small and not much to tell." Dr. Beckett motioned for Angela to up the lights. As she started to wipe the gel off of Brittany.

"What do you say we print out a picture for you guys, huh?" She turned to click some buttons on the machine.

"Oh Erin, can you print out like ten copies? We have a lot of family and friends who are going to want a picture!" Brittany asked, and Santana just laughed and nodded at Dr. Beckett in agreement. - _She wasn't lying_... _everybody was going to want a copy!_

"No problem Britt!" She entered the information and the printer started working.

"Okay, like I said you're ten weeks now, or two and a half months. Due dates can be a bit tricky for first time mothers. I've seen them really early and really late. I know I _ballparked_ you guys at around the end of April or early May. But after seeing the ultrasound and these test results, I'm marking your due date for the fifteenth of May." Dr. Beckett looked down and made some more notes in the file.

Brittany and Santana teared up for the _millionth _time at an _official_ due date.

"San, we're having a _spring baby_! Now we _have_ to do baby ducks, chicks, and bunnies for the nursery?"

Brittany wiped tears from her eyes like that was _just_ the icing on the cake of an already emotional day. Santana swallowed a lump as she chuckled, and wiped her own tears.

No going back now. They had met their baby. It was _real_ and in the flesh. These would be an interesting seven months. Santana was both excited and scared _shitless_ for the journey.

* * *

><p>The couple could not stop grinning at the sonogram picture. They must have looked like two crazy ladies on the cab ride and train home. Brittany even stopped a random old man walking down the aisle on the train to, <em>'look at our baby... isn't it precious!'<em>. Santana had to remind her they were still in Brooklyn, and people didn't take kindly to random acts of hysteria by strangers. Brittany shrugged it off as usual, and went back to cooing at the picture.

Halfway through the walk home Brittany's mom had called to ask how the sonogram went. Santana had to _literally _listen to Brittany's mom screaming and crying through the phone the rest of the walk to their brownstone. All the Pierces were like that. It's where Brittany got it. From Mrs. & Mr. Pierce, to Brittany, and her little sister Shannon; they were all emotional beings like no other. All the _lovey dovey_ emotional stuff was weird at first, but the Pierces made Santana get used to it.

Santana's mind wandered to her own parents, who were the _exact_ opposite of the Pierces. If the Pierces were the magical-unicorn family of fairytale land, then the Lopez's were the grumpy dwarfs that lived on the outskirts; who literally worked all day having no time for fun or play. Don't get her wrong, her parents loved and accepted her. They loved and accepted Brittany as their daughter-in-law. However, they both were like _wet fish_ when it came to emotion or freely expressing it. Not to mention, both are workaholics. Santana still didn't understand how a high octane lawyer and doctor pair managed to stay married for thirty years.

Brittany calls her parents to tell them about the pregnancy, and she gets her eardrum damn near exploded. Santana called her parents to tell them about the pregnancy, and she got a very calm & collected, _'That's wonderful mija!' _She secretly wanted her eardrum to be almost blown off too. Was that too much to ask?

They arrived at their stoop, and Santana unlocked the door. She turned to let her wife go in first. Brittany still seemed to be In the middle of a very _enthusiastic_ conversation with her mother about _everything_. She waved Santana off and took a seat on the top step of her stoop, deciding she wanted to carry on her conversation outside. Santana just shrugged and turned to step in, but before she did a UPS truck pulled up in front of their stoop. The driver got out with that electronic clip board. Santana walked down to meet him at the bottom.

"Oh hey ma'am, got a package for a Roxanna Ortiz?" He mumbled out through chewing gum and a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Uh, yeah... she's my foster daughter. Hold on and I'll go get her for you." Santana ran back up her stoop, and opened the door.

"ROXIE!" She shouted.

Roxie came out her room, headphone in one ear, and confused as she walked outside.

"What's up?" The teen asked as she rubbed her arms, forgetting about the cold November air as she walked out.

"You got a package _mija_, you need to sign for it." She casually nodded as she walked down to meet the UPS guy.

Santana watched with curiosity as the guy had to dolly a huge and heavy box up the stoop. She didn't want to seem like she was snooping, but she read the package was from a _Sanderson's Storage_ in Bed-Stuy. She continued to watch as Roxie showed the guy to her room where he dropped off the box and walked out. He passed Santana on his way back down the stoop and mumbled a _goodbye_. Santana watched in confusion as Roxie just shut her door. - _What the hell was in that box?_

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked. She must have just hung up with her mother.

"I don't know, babe. Rox got a package or something." Santana led them both into the house, and Brittany shut the door behind them.

"Okay, whatever!" She brushed off the uninteresting information. "Honey, I have kind of good news and bad news." Santana just looked up waiting for her to go on as she flipped through the mail absentmindedly.

"Okay, my parents can't come the whole week of Thanksgiving like usual. – _Bummer! _But instead, they're gonna be here the day before on Wednesday, and stay the week after!" Brittany hopped up and down in excitement.

"Baby, how is that either good news _or_ bad news? They're still doing a week either way?"

"Yeah, but It's bad news because I _love_ when my mom's here the week of Thanksgiving! We shop everyday, bake everyday, and just devote everyday leading up to Thanksgiving!" Brittany wasn't lying. Her mother and her were crazy about the holidays. It was _exhausting _to witness.

"Now it's like I have to do it myself, without my Thanksgiving partner in crime, you know?" She pouted and picked at her fingernails.

"Ugh, no you don't Britt. Consider me your _new_ Thanksgiving partner in crime!" Santana couldn't stand to see her wife pout on such a happy day – she had to give in.

"I'm your shopping partner, baking partner, cooking partner, just all around holiday partner this year sweetie!" She pinched her wife's chin, and puckered in for a quick peck.

"_Baby_..." Brittany whined. "I love you so much right now, you're _so _gonna get lucky tonight you have no idea!" Brittany pulled her wife's waist to meet hers, and started to plant kisses down her neck. Santana laughed, and threw her arms around her wife.

"Wow, you mean all I had to do to get lucky all those holidays before, was to help you and your mom in the kitchen more?" Santana teased as the couple swayed from side to side.

"What can I say... the way to my heart is a girl who gets along with my mom, and who can cook a _mean_ holiday feast!" She winked, and captured Santana's lips for a more serious kiss. Santana was getting lost in the kiss and about to move the festivities upstairs when Brittany broke the kiss suddenly.

"Oh my god! I have to start making a list! _So_ much stuff to buy!" Brittany walked passed Santana and into the kitchen to start work on her _epic _Thanksgiving shopping list.

"_Britt, _w_-_what about me getting lucky?" Santana whined as she grabbed her wife's hand.

"San, it's barely five o'clock... are you _serious_ right now?" She just laughed.

"It's dark outside though..."

"We need to make our guest list too! Definitely need to check on Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt's plans. Oh, and my sister might be bringing that new boyfriend from college..." Brittany again trailed off, in her own little world. Santana rubbed her temples – she was already exhausted and they hadn't even done any shopping yet.

"Oh my god, almost forgot! Roxie's a vegetarian. We need like a _whole_ separate menu for her. I need to check Grover's Market on when their _tofurkey's_ will be ready to buy."

That was the last straw for Santana. She thought she would have never seen the day when a _tofurkey _would make an appearance at one of her Thanksgivings. But then again, this year had already been full of things she thought she would have _never _seen.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock..." Santana opened the door of the main studio in hopes of catching Mercedes before she left for the day.<p>

"Hey girl, what's happening? Get in here!" Mercedes looked up from toying with some switches on the studio board.

"Where's Teo?"

"Oh, he went downstairs to meet Dru. We have a night session scheduled. See if we can free some creative juices by working into the _AM_, you know?" Mercedes turned to give Santana her full attention.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and give you a little _sumthin'_..." Santana raised a shoulder, and tried to be coy with her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing sexual right? 'Cause I don't play that Santana!" Mercedes raised a playful eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh, _you_ wish Cedes!"

Santana quickly tired of their _strang_e back and forth, and pulled out the picture of the sonogram. She held it up in front of her chest and grinned at it, then to Mercedes.

"Is that... ? Is that my godbaby?" Mercedes already had a hand to her mouth ready to cry.

Santana just nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "Uh-huh, your _ten week old-no genitalia-two inch_ godchild!" Santana started to laugh as she handed the picture to Mercedes.

"_Oh my god, _they're so perfect and-" Mercedes stopped mid sentence, held the picture up to the light and at all angles, confused. "Wait, what the hell am I looking at here, it's just a blob?"

Santana laughed, and showed Mercedes what the doctor had pointed out to her and Brittany. It wasn't much, not even classified as a fetus yet, but it was her baby nonetheless.

"Oh, there _you_ are! _N_ice_ to meet you baby!_" Mercedes cooed at the picture, tears brimming as it was her turn to _meet_ the baby.

Santana couldn't help but wipe tears of her own as she watched Mercedes cry. - _Seriously, how much crying can I do over this baby?_ All their friends had known what a tough year it had been for the couple. In a way, this baby had been a struggle for them too. They all deserved to celebrate it together.

"And that's your copy, Britt and I had the doctor print out a bunch for everyone."

"Thank you guys. I'm framing it, and it's sitting on my office desk for real!" Mercedes said, not even looking up from the picture as she lightly rubbed the image. - _This baby was going to be so spoiled!_

"So we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, huh?" Mercedes snapped out of her daze and asked.

"Naw, officially it won't be a boy _or_ girl until next week! But, it doesn't even matter, Britt already told me she wants to wait and be surprised!"

Mercedes started to laugh hard at the news.

"It's not fucking funny Cedes, it's going to be torture for me!"

"I know! That's why it's so funny..." She continued laughing. "So let me guess, you have already come up with plans on how to make her crack?"

"Damn straight! You know I cannot wait to until the birth to find out! Even if I have to bribe Dr. Beckett, I'm finding out!" Santana pointed defiantly to her own chest.

"Uh-huh, I have my suspicions on who's gonna win _this _little battle." Mercedes just shook her head at Santana, telling her she didn't think it would be _her_.

"Yeah, we'll see!" Santana squinted her eyes at he friend. "Oh hey, you're invited to Thanksgiving at our house. You up for it?"

"Oh, you know it mama! I wouldn't miss Mrs. Pierce's caramel apple pie for _nothing_!" Mercedes was dead serious. She would literally get a few slices before anyone even got a piece. "Speaking of the Pierces, they're coming right?" Mercedes was only worried about her _damn _caramel apple pie.

"Ugh, yes..." Santana rubbed her the bridge of her nose. She loved the Pierces, but they could just be so damn overwhelming and exhausting.

"I _know_ that look Santana." Mercedes laughed. "So, how much wine and brown liquor do you want me to bring?" She giggled some more.

"Oh god... _all _the wine and _all_ the brown liquor!" Santana half whined and groaned.

"You got it!"

Just then, the studio door opened and Teo walked in with Ramen Record's most prized possession.

"Hey Tana! What's up? Didn't expect to see you here." Teo asked, as he led Dru into the room.

"Oh, just checking in with Mercedes before heading home." Santana got up from leaning against a table and moved to leave. "I'll check you guys later, have a great session!"

"Oh Tana, before you leave, I wanted you to meet Dru!"

Santana extended her hand to the kid. He looked so young up close, even though he was eighteen. He looked no older than twelve. - _Ramen Records was gonna make a killing off these teenage girls!_ He was a light skin black guy, real pretty green eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips. Santana was definitely a secure lesbian, but she couldn't lie – this kid was _gorgeous_. She did however, have to question the strange, frosted Billy Idol hair he was rocking.

"Nice to meet you miss!" Dru smiled, and shook Santana's hand. "Teo, is this her? The one who came up with the violins?" Santana was confused as she looked between all three people in the studio.

"Yep, Santana's the one who suggested the crescendo after the bridge!" Teo beamed like a proud papa.

"Oh man, that was the _dopest_ suggestion! It really changed the energy on that track for the better! Like just opened it up man, a whole 'nother level!"

"Yeah, well... just sounded right to me." Santana tried to be humble. She was getting incredibly uncomfortable and wanted to leave now. "Well, I have to get going. Like I said, you guys _kill_ the session tonight!" She turned to leave.

"Santana..." Dru called her before she left out the door.

"What do you say we make some time next week for you to sit in on a session with Teo and Mercedes? See if _lightning strikes _again, and see if you can come up with some more musical magic like that?" He smiled softly, and flashed his sparkling green eyes at Santana.

Santana was a little speechless. She was just one _boring_ entertainment lawyer who had one random suggestion. Her musical days were long behind her and forgotten. It was decided a long time ago by her parents that she would either go to law or medical school. There was _no_ future in music or stuff like that. - _Right?_

"Uh... um... _sure_! I mean, if it's okay with Teo?" Santana didn't want to be rude and refuse the kid.

"Oh it's okay with me Tana, _the more the merrier_! It's all about art and expression in the end anyway! I can't wait!" Teo was being his regular _enthusiastic _self.

"Sweet! It's settled then... next week you're sitting in on a session!" Dru laughed, and walked to the microphone booth.

Teo followed suit and started prepping the equipment. Santana just stared, a little lost on what the fuck had just happened. She looked at Mercedes who just gave her a _knowing_ smile. Santana smiled back and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"That's it for today guys! Before you leave for Thanksgiving break, make sure you sign up for your desired spots for the Winter Concert please. I don't want to hear anybody crying, <em>'but Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I didn't know!' <em>You have _all_ been warned!"

Brittany excused her class and turned to wrap up a stereo cord as students began filing out of the dance studio.

"Hey Cass, I want you to work on your turns honey. Still coming out of them a little flat footed. Oh, and Greg... work on your lines sweetie. You're not finishing the extension in your arms and legs." Brittany was giving some last minute advice to the last stragglers leaving her class.

"Hey Zoe, can I speak to you a minute babe?"

"Sure, what's up Mrs. LP?" The Sprite, dirty blonde dancer jogged up to her teacher.

Zoe Daniels was Brittany's star student. Her mother was Brittany's mentor when she toured in the _Memphis _ensemble. Eva Daniels was one of the most respected and no nonsense choreographers on Broadway. It was an honor she chose to send her daughter to the Brooklyn High School of the Arts. It was an honor she hand picked Brittany to instruct her daughter. Brittany was under an incredible amount of pressure to make sure Zoe's Julliard admissions went perfect in a two years.

"Hey Z, just wanted to ask how it was going working with Cass and Greg after school? They seem to be getting there, but not as quickly as I'd like." Brittany folded her arms and looked down at the teen.

"Ugh, yeah I know! Sorry 'bout that Mrs. LP. They're kind of dating now, so it's freaking impossible to get them to pay attention during their after school workshop." Brittany nodded her head like it all made sense now.

"Okay, well keep at it. I _do_ see some improvement, they should be ready to go by the time we put on our Winter concert." Zoe just nodded and went to pick up her bag.

"Oh something else Z? Um... you know I'm pregnant. I just wanted to ask how you would feel about becoming my _right hand man _as I get bigger, and can't do as much in class? Maybe even make some house calls, hangout with me, and help go over paperwork, performance videos of students?" Brittany asked.

"Are you kidding? No problem Mrs. LP! I'm already under strict instructions to be your slave and learn everything I can from you by my mother! This is just another opportunity, right?"

Brittany laughed at her eager student. Zoe Daniels was really a sweetheart, and incredibly beautiful. Her mom was a little _horrible_ actually, but you would never know that by the daughter she was raising. Zoe was the star dancer at BHSA, but she didn't walk around like the HBIC. She was always willing to help others, and regularly took the time out of her own life to run after school workshops for struggling students.

"Not a _slave_ Zoe! Rather, my little helper!" Brittany winked at the girl who had started to walk out of the class.

"_Su-uure_, Mrs. LP!" The teen winked back.

Zoe crossed paths with Quinn as she walked out.

"Hey Ms. Fabray!"

"Hey Zoe! Get home safe sweetie!" Quinn yelled to the girl as she walked out.

"Hey Britt, you said you had something for me?" Quinn asked as she pulled up a stool and sat.

"Oh yeah..." Brittany pulled a sonogram picture out of her bag and handed it to Quinn. "You can keep that, it's your copy!"

"Is this... ? _Oh my god_, look at the _baby_!" Quinn's eyes immediately welled with tears. "Oh, _hello baby... nice to meet you!_" She cooed.

Brittany just smiled through tears of her own. Like Santana, she couldn't stop the tears lately either.

"Oh Britt-Britt! She's... _he's_... perfect?" Quinn cocked her head, and looked at her friend.

"Not a he or she yet, and Santana and I are going to wait for the birth to find out!"

"That's _too_ good!" Quinn started laughing. "You _know_ she's already coming up with plans on how to make you break, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it Q! It ain't gonna happen though." Brittany smiled, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"So, you're of course invited to the _Lopez-Pierce Thanksgiving_! Can you make it?"

"Of course, I'm on the same schedule as you guys again. Thanksgiving in Brooklyn, and Christmas in Lima. I'll be there babe. I wouldn't miss your mom's caramel apple pie for the world. That is... if I can actually _get_ some this year! I swear, _motherfucking _Mercedes!" Quinn squinted her eyes and shook her head.

Brittany just chuckled as she gathered her stuff.

"Oh, would it be okay if I brought a... _d-date_?" Quinn all but mumbled the last word.

"Well it depends on who it is?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, teasing.

"Oh it's... _nickhelms_." Quinn mumbled again, and ran the name together.

"Who? I'm sorry Quinn, you're gonna have to speak up babe!"

"Oh my god Brittany, _NICK_... Nick Helms!" Quinn shouted at the ceiling. Brittany was doubled over laughing. Of course, she knew what she said the first time.

"Finally Quinn! Was it really that bad to give into the _feelings_?" Brittany playfully pushed her friend. Quinn squinted her eyes and got up to leave. "Of course it's okay to bring a _date_. I love Nick!"

"Okay, we'll be there. And don't get _too_ excited, we're taking it slow and just trying some stuff out!" She yelled back in the doorway.

"Sure, sure! Oh... and Quinn!" Brittany stopped her friend who was already a few inches out the door. "You are _SO_ _very_ welcome for Halloween!" Brittany playfully bit her tongue, snickering at her best friend.

"So _evil_! I swear your wife is rubbing off on you!" Quinn scoffed, walking out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Rox, missed a spot <em>chica!<em> I want to see my reflection In those plates when you're done!" Santana was teasing her foster daughter from her seat at the kitchen island, as she took a sip of her after dinner coffee.

"I don't even understand why you are having me wash and dry everything _before_ I put it in the dishwasher? The dishwasher already _does_ that for you!" Roxie was annoyed as she wiped down a plate.

"Oh... I just like to know that my plates, cups, and eating utensils are _extra_ clean." Santana smirked at the teen behind the lip of her mug.

Things had calmed down considerably since the Halloween debacle at the Lopez-Pierce's. Roxie was indeed taking her punishment like a champ. The couple had bent a little, and gave her back her computer, internet access, TV, and phone. However, she was still on dish and chore duty indefinitely.

"So excited honey! Just got a text from my mommy in the cab! They are like fifteen minutes out!"

Brittany was flailing all day about her parents coming for Thanksgiving. She had Santana double checking all the ingredients and food for dinner the next day. She even made Santana pick up Roxie's oh so _blasphemous _tofurkey from the organic market on her way home. Santana was exhausted, and Thanksgiving hadn't even happened yet.

"That's great Britt! Now, calm down you're scaring the kid" Santana laughed at she nodded over at Roxie who was starting the dishwasher.

"Roxie, you're going to _love_ my parents! They are like the ultimate at spoiling any kid under the age of seventeen!"

"Oh yeah, then what's their excuse for still spoiling your little sister Shannon? She's at NYU _and_ pre-med. They still treat her like she's ten, babe!" Santana teased her wife.

"Because... Shan will _always_ be the baby!"

"Ah-ha! Is that a hint of bitter sarcasm I detect Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce?" Santana laughed. She loved to tease her wife about the _not_ so subtle sibling rivalry she had with her sister.

"Shut up!" Brittany threw her arms around her wife, sat in her lap, and the two began humming into each others lips; whispering into each others ears as they giggled.

Roxie just looked at her foster parents in total disgust, and scrunched eyebrows as she finished wiping down the counter in front of them. The _constant _PDA was a little too much for the girl to handle some times.

"So, is that how Brittany got pregnant? You guys are the first lesbian couple to biologically _make_ a baby due to being horny _all_ the freaking time!" Roxie snickered.

"WHAT?" Brittany and Santana detached from each others lips, asking in unison.

"Oh wow, you guys are _so_ not as ninja as you think!" Roxie was confused on how they thought she didn't know.

"W-we were going to tell you, like right now before my parents got here!" Brittany was creeped out by the girl. Santana just stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"How long have you've known, what gave us away?" Santana asked.

"Oh my god, really guys?" Roxie was highly amused now. "Okay, let's start with the fact that Brittany looks like a truck ran her over every morning. She's always clammy, pale, and never wants to eat the bagel you make for her. I just figured out it was morning sickness."

Again, Brittany and Santana just marveled at the kid's observation skills.

"And then there was last weekend. When we were watching that shitty Lifetime movie, and Britt had a random _craving, _and sent you out at like 11:30pm for a _Jalapeno-Pepperoni-Anchovies _pizza! I'm _still_ amazed you found a pizza place open that late!" Roxie shot Santana a tight lipped smile.

Santana was pissed at the memory. She ended up having to stalk a pizza snack truck and bribe the guy to make her a pizza. - _Fucking fifty bucks for a damn medium pizza!_

"Wow kid, you are creepy!" Santana shook her head at the Roxie.

"Naw, just you guys aren't very good at being sneaky." She smirked as she lifted a shoulder. She was trying to be humble and failing horribly.

"So, what do you think about it... us having a baby? You okay with it?" Brittany softly asked, not sure what she would do if Roxie had something negative to say about it.

"Yeah, it's cool. I mean, who doesn't like babies and shit?" Roxie shrugged, and was being ambiguous.

Brittany and Santana just looked at each other and smiled. They would take that as a rare, positive comment from the girl.

**Buzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz.**

"Oh, THEY'RE HERE!" Brittany yelled as she hopped off her wife's lap, running to the door.

There was immediate squealing and crying before Roxie and Santana even turned the corner to greet the the couple in the living room. Santana just gave Roxie a comforting look. She knew the next day wasn't going to be easy for the _loner_ teen. She could relate to the girl on that level.

Michael and Jessie Pierce were already cooing and baby talking to their daughter's stomach as Santana and Roxie arrived in the living room. Michael Pierce, a Gulf War vet was Brittany's hero and is where she got her height and athletic ability from. Jessica Pierce – or Jessie – was no doubt where Brittany got her looks and maybe even her _boobs _from. Santana may or may not have had a small crush on Mrs. Pierce growing up. - _No one would EVER know about that!_

The Pierces were loud! Santana looked over to Roxie and she swears she saw the kid cup her ears for a second. There was no point – they would probably be bleeding by the end of the night anyway. The Pierces gave new meaning to that _Big Midwest Personality_. They were blue collar; they were rough neck; they were humble; they were proud, but most of all, they were loving people.

"SANTANA! C'mere sweetheart! I missed you!" Mrs. Pierce was crying as she wrapped Santana up in a huge hug, and peppered kisses all over her cheeks.

"Hey Jessie! So good to see you too!" Santana laughed.

"SannyBear! Where's my hug _mija_?" Mr. Pierce bear hugged his daughter-in-law and Santana swore she heard something _pop,_ as usual whenever he hugged her. Santana also had to chuckle at Michael busting out his Spanish around her. He had been doing that since she was fifteen.

"Hi Michael! You can put me down now..." Santana teased, and Mr. Pierce lowered her small body back to the ground. The Pierces just loved to pick people up. She would never understand that one.

"Mom and Dad, someone I'd like you to meet!" Brittany stood by Roxie and put her hand on the teen's shoulder. Santana stood by her wife in support.

"Ah, yes! The foster daughter!" Mrs. Pierce beamed at the child, and folded her hands anxiously.

"Mom, Dad... this is Roxie!" Roxie just gave a half smile as she stepped forward and extended her hand to the couple. Santana internally laughed. She _knew _what was coming. - _Poor kid! _

"Oh, we Pierces _don't_ do handshakes young lady!" Mr. Pierce laughed. Roxie now looked scared and confused at the statement.

"Welcome to the family Roxie!" Mrs. Pierce cried out as she bear hugged the teen. Mr. Pierce followed soon after, and lifted her off the ground.

Roxie looked like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, when it was all said and done; that or Mr. Pierce popped something in her back. Roxie stood awkward and speechless – the Pierces will definitely do that to you if you're not prepared. Santana smiled. - _I love my family._

* * *

><p>Santana was woken up by a very suspicious tickling sensation under her earlobe. She opened one eye to see that it was still pitch dark outside and in her bedroom. The clock read 5:03am. Brittany warned her of the early wake up time. They had to get an early start on dinner she reiterated. However, this was <em>way<em> too early! Brittany was coercing her wife with wake-up kisses down her neck.

"_Baa-by... baby, _wake up honey!" Brittany whispered as she kissed along Santana's jawline.

"Ugh... mmm, no! Sleep!" Santana was doing her early morning _cavewoman_ talk that Brittany found too cute.

"We have to get up though. We're hosting and have to get an early start. I also promised my parents breakfast too." Brittany was mumbling into her wife's collarbone as her hands found their way under her shirt at the hips.

"_Brittany_... it's fucking five in the morning baby! _Sleep_... please!" Santana tried to roll over – eyes still closed - but Brittany locked her in place by straddling her hips.

"I see you may need to be woken up a _different_ way?" Brittany smiled down at her wife who was already dozing back to sleep.

Brittany scooted down between her wife's legs and lifted her shirt to her breasts. Santana squirmed a little, but was already out again. Brittany just smirked as she bent down to plant butterfly kisses from the top of her wife's abs down to the top of her panties, and in between. She sucked and nibbled marking her wife's stomach every other kiss. Santana began to stir – Brittany's plan was working.

Brittany scooted down even further until her face hovered over her wife's entrance through her panties. She gently nudged it with her nose and could already smell Santana's intoxicating scent – It was addicting.

"Ungh.." Santana moaned out. She was reacting to her wife's hot breath so close in proximity.

"Ah, you're up?" Brittany smiled up at her wife. Locking eyes with sleepy brown orbs.

"Not all the way though, you need help me some more baby." Santana croaked out with a playful smile. Brittany found her husky sleep voice irresistible.

Brittany snickered as she hooked her thumbs into her wife's panties and slowly pulled them down. Santana helped by sliding one leg out not even bothering with the other – one free leg is all you needed.

Brittany wasted no time diving into her wife's core. She closed her eyes and immediately started humming in appreciation of the taste and scent of her beautiful wife. It was her favorite thing to give and it was Santana's favorite thing to receive. She teased her wife by quickly changing the pace and tempo with her tongue; sharpening it, then flattening it. She licked and sucked drawing out every moan and sigh from Santana. Santana responded by grabbing the sheets on either side and slowly rolling her hips to meet her wife's skilled mouth.

Brittany upped the ante by sinking lower into the bed. Brittany wrapped her arms underneath her wife's thighs to get a better grip and to hold down her wife. Santana would be thrashing in a few seconds.

"Uh... oh... _Britt!_" Santana was getting wound tighter as she gripped the back of her wife's head with a hand, running delicate fingers through silky blonde locks. The other hand finding her right breast. She began to knead and pinch at herself. She continued to roll her hips to meet an eager mouth.

"Mmm... tell me what you want baby." Brittany stopped to ask her wife for a second before going back to velvet folds instantly.

"Oh... _tongue_... _inside me_!" Santana was arching her back now, the subtle thrashing was starting.

Brittany smiled into her wife's soaked center as she tightened her grip around her thighs. She darted her tongue as far as it could go into her wife.

"Yes, baby... _oh my god!_" Brittany thrust her tongue in and out. She paused only to massage her wife's clit with her top lip and apply suction. She looked up to witness what her ultimate goal always was – to get Santana thrashing her head side to side. Brittany reached her own hand up to cup her wife's hand, and help knead her breast through interlocked fingers. They took turns grazing and tweaking the nipple as the other hand kneaded.

"Uh... _uh... uh_..." Santana's rhythmic whines another sign she was close. She was thrusting her hips with the motion of Brittany's tongue; the two were delightfully locked in now. Brittany brought her hand down from helping her wife knead, and began lightly massaging her clit as she thrust with her tongue.

"Almost there _Britt_... _harder_!" Santana was squeaking now. Brittany holding down her sweaty stomach with one hand as she lifted off the bed. She could feel Santana clenching around her tongue now. Brittany loved that feeling. She applied one final thrust with her tongue locking it in place as she sucked on her wife's nub to send her tumbling over the edge.

"_Ay dios mio! Jesus fucking Christ... uh, B-Britt!" _ Santana fell over the edge hard – the way Brittany's tongue can _only_ make her do. Brittany kept her tongue in place as she let her wife ride out her orgasm; her hands moving up her torso to gently caress the soft underneath skin of her breasts with her thumbs. Brittany was addicted to how the small pulses of her wife's orgasm felt on her tongue. The way they would suddenly stop then a few more would start up again as her wife moaned through them. She was addicted to the taste of her come. There was a subtle difference – it was the slightest bit tangier and sweeter after an orgasm. She could never get enough; it's what had her coming back.

"Mmm... babe..." Santana was officially up now. Brittany crawled up to meet her wife. She laid on top of her and began a heated make out session; like she had missed Santana's pouty lips while she was _away_. Santana could taste and smell herself on her wife's tongue and face. She was addicted to the mixed taste as well. Brittany settled in the crook of her wife's neck, planting sweet butterfly kisses, waiting for Santana's breathing to even out.

"I said it before and I'll say again honey... _you_ have _got _to write a fucking manual on how to properly go down on a woman!" Santana chuckled as she kissed her wife's temple lovingly.

"Well, _I_ said it before and I'll say it again... _'it's called eating pussy not licking pussy'_!" Both women laughed out, and were now both wide awake. The sky was starting to glow a lighter midnight blue now.

"C'mon baby... let's go take a shower, so you can repay me." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows as she lifted off the bed. "Oh, I cannot wait to start cooking! Dinner is going to be _so_ good today!"

"Wait Britt, how can you talk about dinner right now? Shouldn't you already be full? That was one _hell _of a breakfast a minute ago..." Santana grinned at her wife, not able to hold the serious face she tried to pull off with the question.

"You are so _freaking_ gross!" Brittany laughed, stripped off her bed shirt, and threw it at her wife.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and Thanksgiving dinner hadn't gone exactly as planned. Brittany's morning sickness hit her as soon as the cooking turkey aroma hit the air. Baby <em>really<em> didn't like turkey. Brittany couldn't be anywhere near the kitchen. Everything set off her gag reflex. So it was up to Santana, Mrs. Pierce, and Shannon to finish the dinner. It wasn't the plan, but Santana was rather proud of herself nonetheless. She also got some quality bonding time in with Mrs. Pierce and caught up with Shannon about NYU and her med school applications.

Dinner was basically done as the Pierce women chatted and set the table – about the only thing Britt could do. Mr. Pierce, Nick, Shannon's boyfriend – Santana didn't care to remember his name – and Kurt's boyfriend Jonathan were watching the Giants/Cowboys game. Santana was enjoying some wine with her three friends as she unwound from a hectic day in the kitchen.

"So, Quinn... did you properly thank my baby for her _awesome_ matchmaking skills?" Santana teased her friend as she took a giant swig of wine. It was the part of dinner where she would now get properly drunk.

"I _did_ not, because it only counts if it turns into something long term." Quinn shot back and sipped on her brandy.

"_Who's_ talking about long term? I was talking about thanking her for getting your sorry ass laid on Halloween! Bradley Cooper hit that all night long, right?" Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt all laughed – they were all officially buzzed.

"Ugh, you are so _foul_!" Quinn tried to hide a smile as she took another sip.

"And Kurt, what are you even doing here? I thought you told Britt you couldn't make it, and brushed us off for Berry's _Vegan Thanksgiving Extravaganza_?"

"Ugh, I went to her horrible Thanksgiving last year." Kurt waved his hand fleetingly as to brush away an annoying bug. "Plus, I'm trying to make a good impression on Jonathan's family. We're doing dessert over there after dinner here. _And,_ you know how I'm in love with Brooklyn now, it's just so... " He paused and shrugged his shoulders to search for the correct word again.

"_EARTHY! _We know!" All three women said in unison. Kurt looked confused.

"That's not what I was about to say!" He looked appalled. "I was going to say it's so, _Blue Collared_!"

"Like that's any better, Lady Face!" All three women laughed again as Kurt took his wine and huffed off.

"Hey San!" Brittany called her wife from the dining room table. "Can you go get Roxie for dinner? She's kind of been hiding out in her room all day, I think it's time she try to socialize, you know?" Santana just nodded, put down her wine, and headed to Roxie's room.

Santana knocked on Roxie's door and opened it, again not waiting for a response. Roxie was writing in a composition book again and quickly closed it when Santana walked in. Santana noticed the room looked different. There were vinyl records lying everywhere and a new Ray Charles poster hanging up next to her Amy Winehouse poster.

"Hey Roxie dinner is..." Santana trailed off. "Is this what you got in the mail other day?" Santana asked as she picked up a Miles Davis record off her dresser.

"Uh, yeah. Had them in storage. Linda paid for them to get shipped here. I don't have a player for them though, it broke a few months ago." The teen fidgeted with her ring. She didn't look comfortable being caught off guard having Santana freely walking around her room.

"These are amazing Rox! Nina Simone, Dinah Washington, Ray Charles' _The Birth of Soul_... Thelonius Monk?" Santana looked in awe of the girl's collection. "Roxie, are you a Jazz head?" She smiled as she flipped through more records.

"Yeah, I kind of am... I guess."

"Me too!" Santana nodded her head at the teen. "Who's your holy music trinity?" Santana shot her a quick question.

"My what?" Roxie was confused.

"Holy music trinity! Like, mine is Billie Holiday, Amy Winehouse, and Coldplay."

"Oh right, well I guess mine would be Amy Winehouse, Ray Charles, and Jack White."

"We have Amy in common, she's a freaking legend! Two albums were definitely not enough from her, _at all_!" Roxie nodded her head in agreement with Santana.

"Hey Roxie, um... I wanted to apologize to you about Halloween night." Santana moved to take a seat on the girl's bed. "I got a little too heated, and was totally out of line with the name-calling and curse words!"

"You were so _not_ out of line Santana. I _was_ being a _puta cochina_. I don't know what the hell I was even thinking, I didn't even have a condom!" Santana cringed at the teen's statement. - _Thank fucking god they busted in her room when they did!_

"I know I apologized the next morning, but I _am_ really sorry. I forgot you and Britt are new to this foster parent shit, I _should_ be taking it easy on you guys." Roxie smirked back at Santana. - _Oh my damn, was she actually trying to make a joke?_

"Oh, is that so _cochina_? Bring it on mama! Britts and I can handle _whatever_ you got, anytime."

Santana nudged the teen and they both laughed. It was _the_ first genuine moment between the two. _Damn_ if it didn't feel good to bond and talk with Roxie like this. Santana wasn't sure if it was just the wine, but she felt warm all over.

"So, what do you say we get some food? I know you're not too good with people and large groups. I'm kind of like that too. But trust me when I say these people are _amazing_. They're my family, and _you_ will not regret getting to know them!" Santana got off the bed and held her hand out to Roxie.

Roxie looked at her hand skeptically for a second. Santana was worried she was going to leave her hanging. The kid seemed to have some personal space issues and didn't like to be touched _at all_. Roxie tensed up and then seemed to relax in one single moment. She exhaled as she gave in, and took Santana's hand as she got off the bed.

"_Al-right_ Rox!" Santana teased the girl. "Happy Thanksgiving _mija_!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Happy Thanksgiving, _only_ if you try my _t__ofurkey_!"

"Oh well, in that case _Not_ Happy Thanksgiving... and _hell no_!"

They both laughed as Santana led the way out of Roxie's room. Her mind wondered how long this feeling with the tortured teen would last. She wondered if this was a trick, and if they would be saying _hello _to 'self destructive & closed off' Roxie by tomorrow. She stopped the bad thoughts all at once. - _Just take the shit day by day_. This was a good moment – nothing more and nothing less. Bask in the moment and try to enjoy it.

_That was something to be thankful for._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I know it was long! Thanks for sticking with it if you did lol. I bet you're wondering why dialogue and precious time was spent on Zoe Daniels? She may or may not be coming back. I wonder what _will _happen _if/when_ she meets Roxie? ;) Next up... December!

**Random Note: **I just wanted to clear up the point of me going in order leading up to the birth of Brittana's baby. I'm aiming to establish a direct relationship between the baby growing inside Britt, and the couple's relationship growing with Roxie. This weird, 'motherhood backwards' thing. I hope it's coming across clearly lol!


	9. God Bless the Child

**A/N: **Update is a day late! Life took priority for a minute lol. Again, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Now, part 1 of Christmas!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: God Bless the Child<strong>

"San, we _have_ to go to Baby Gap after this!" Brittany grinned as she handed her wife the heaviest shopping bag, and led the way out of the baby furniture store.

The holiday season was finally upon them. Again, as soon as the calendar changed, Brittany had Santana retrieve all the Christmas decorations out of the basement and outside storage. They had just finished decorating the the inside of the house a day ago. Santana too exhausted to decorate the stoop, promised her _holiday crazed_ wife she and Roxie would get to the outside later in the week. If it was up to Britt, they would have decorated the inside, outside, and Christmas tree in one freaking day. Santana had to draw the line somewhere.

"Okay, but only one more store sweetie. It's getting crowded here. People are getting off of work and starting their early shopping. I want to get on the train and back home before it gets too hectic."

Santana didn't mind shopping, but she _hated_ crowds. Especially, crazy-deranged holiday crowds. The King's Plaza wasn't the safest mall to be at during evening shopping hours, and either was the L train back to Bushwick at night.

She was becoming more protective over Brittany in the last few weeks. Her wife was finally showing now at three and a half months. Santana was in awe of her wife's changing body. She found herself staring at her whenever she got dressed or undressed, just obsessed with the newly forming curves. Santana didn't know why, but she would often swallow a lump whenever she thought about the miracle growing inside her wife. She was becoming an absolute softy.

Even their sex life had changed. They hadn't made love like they did at Halloween in a few weeks - nothing was rushed with the goal of quickly getting off. Everything was gentle and sweet, slow and smoldering. Santana found herself wanting to give everything to Britt during sex lately - make her wife feel so loved, warm, and protected. They never broke eye contact as every touch, caress, moan, sigh, whine, and orgasm meant that much more - the baby was already bringing them closer together.

As they stepped into the Baby Gap, Santana immediately gave the worst stank-mouth look to a teenage boy who had simply brushed by her wife as they entered the newborn section. She couldn't help it - like a _Spidey Sense_ going off, anything she perceived as remotely dangerous, that came within a foot or two of Brittany would feel her wrath. That _definitely_ included teenage boys. - _You don't know where their fucking hands have been!_

"_Oh my god San! Look at the onesie!_" Brittany half cooed and pouted as she held up a little Christmas elf onesie for a newborn. It even came with a little elf ear cap you put on your baby.

"That is beyond adorable, babe!" Santana laughed as she reached for the onesie, taking in the sensation of the soft cotton on her fingers. She was already addicted to the soft cotton feel of all the baby clothes her and Britt had come across that day. She couldn't wait to dress her baby in all the adorable clothing.

"Oh, I _know_! I want it!" Brittany cradled the garment to her chest already imagining their baby wearing it.

Santana laughed at her wife as she leaned in to peck her lips. "Britt, you _do_ know our baby is due in May, right? Even if we bought that onesie; baby wouldn't be able to fit into it by next December, they would be seven months old!" Santana giggled at her wife some more.

"I know, but it's _soo_ freaking cute, right?"

"Yes baby, it's _soo_ _freaking cute!_" Santana beamed at her wife before stealing another peck. "But we need to focus on buying spring themed clothes..." Santana trailed off as she started looking at a rack of next to the Christmas clothes. This was the first official baby shopping trip the women had made. Santana was at a loss at where to really begin - without knowing the sex - how the hell do you shop for a baby?

"How in the hell do we even shop for baby without knowing their _sex,_ Britt?" Santana was starting phase one of her plan to get her wife to crack - make shopping and planning for the baby _seem_ _impossible _without knowing the sex. She knew it was a lame attempt, she had to give it a try though.

"Oh, that's easy honey! We only buy unisex clothing and stick with yellows, sea foam greens, aquamarines, and other soft pastels. _And_, I thought we already agreed the nursery was going to be a _baby animal Spring _theme; with baby bunnies, ducks, chicks, and other baby woodland creatures?" Brittany didn't even look up at Santana as she absolutely _demolished _phase one of _'Operation: Find out Sex of baby'_. Santana was forced to retreat, lick her wounds, and come up with phase two.

Brittany had somehow convinced Santana to do a few more stores, even though she had said Baby Gap would be the last one. Turns out, it's really freaking hard to say no to an easily irritable pregnant woman. Before leaving, Brittany decided to stop at the food court to fulfill some random cravings. Santana was doing a juggling act as she returned to the table carrying a quart of orange chicken, a corn dog, and a giant pickle. Needless to say, Santana _looked _and _felt_ ridiculous carrying the food back; as well as being majorly grossed out by her wife's obscure cravings at the moment.

"You weren't hungry babe?" Brittany asked, mouth full of orange chicken _and_ corn dog. Santana just pursed her lips and gave her wife a tight lipped smile. She _couldn't_ very well say she was grossed out by the random food combination, and that she had lost her appetite. That would just be stupid, and put her in a world of hurt. She quickly recovered.

"Um, I'm not too hungry Britt. Maybe some orange chicken though." Santana _politely_ smiled as she reached across the table and stole a piece from her wife's fork.

"So, I thought our trip today was rather productive, right?" Brittany asked as she took a bite of the giant pickle.

"For sure babe. Still need to make a list when we get home of how we're going to attack the nursery though. I want to get started on it at least by January." Brittany just nodded concurring with her wife as she ate.

"We also need to finish shopping by the end of next week. I _hate _shopping the last week of Christmas. And I'll be damned if we have to finish shopping in Lima when we get there!" Santana was adamant as she stole another piece of orange chicken.

"Totally, I know we've got my parents and your parents taken care of. You got Mercedes and I got Quinn taken care of. But what about Roxie, babe?" Britt cocked her head and squinted her eyes like she was really concentrating on what to get the teen for Christmas.

"Wait... you got Quinn? Is it a lifetime membership to eHarmony by any chance?" Santana laughed as she took a swig of her wife's iced tea.

"San, stop it." Brittany lightly scolded as she chuckled. "We're talking about Roxie... what the hell do we get her? I asked a few days ago after dinner, and she totally just shrugged me off and said, 'don't worry about it'. What does that even mean? It's Christmas, we have to get her _something_."

If a metaphor for parenthood is that it's full of 'Peaks & Valleys', then Santana and Brittany were in another _valley_ with Roxie. As soon as the month changed; the kid's mood changed. At first they thought she was just on an epic period, but when it lasted more than seven days, that was quickly ruled out. Roxie had been short with both of them lately, and even popped off at Britt a few days ago when she didn't want to go to school. Santana had heard her raise her voice to her wife and quickly went to the room - needless to say, once Roxie saw Santana's face in response to her raising her voice at Brittany - Roxie backed off.

"I don't know Britt, we'll figure it out though. I mean, she's a teenager. We can't go wrong with getting her a new laptop or iPod, right?"

"Of course, we can't go wrong with those. But I always want our presents to mean _something_. Something meaningful so she knows we care, you know?" Santana saw where her wife was coming from, but the kid's mood lately just didn't dictate them finding out what she wanted anytime soon.

"I'll work on it honey, promise!" Santana blew a kiss to her wife. Brittany caught it and smiled.

"Oh and speaking of Christmas in Lima. How do you want to split up our time? I mean, we did Christmas Eve at your parents, and Christmas at my parent's house last year." Brittany closed the box of orange chicken as she asked.

"Ugh, I don't know Britt. Can we just do _both_ at your parent's house this year? I really don't feel like dealing with my parents this year, and especially with Roxie with us." Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her parents have a way with words and judgments. Roxie was so fragile as it was, she couldn't have them saying something inappropriate to the girl and sending her into a tailspin.

"Nu-uh, Santana Lopez-Pierce! Don't you dare hide behind our foster daughter on this!" Brittany pointed an accusing finger at her wife. "Whatever _this_ whole thing is with you and your parents needs to get resolved!" Santana just sighed.

"Britt, there is no '_thing'_ with me and my parents! It's just... you _know _sweetheart! It's just a little bumpy and rough sometimes." Santana was being soft on her parents - they were freaking robots and every dinner or conversation was just brutal.

"I know. And I'm telling you whatever _it_ is, needs to get figured out. You need to actually attempt this Christmas to get passed it." Brittany folded her arms and stared at her wife. "We're having a baby San! I don't want our baby to share your horrible judgments of your parents. When he or she is able to understand about grandma and grandpa; I want you to speak proudly of them! I always want our baby to be _proud_ of their family, no matter what! So, _we_ are going to split our time in Lima _equally_ with both parents!"

Santana just gazed lovingly at her wife across the table. Brittany didn't get all 'huffy' often, but when she did it was such a turn on for Santana. A slow smile crept across her face as she reached over and took her wife's hands in hers. Santana kissed each one of her knuckles in appreciation.

"I love you some much... you know that Panda?" Santana kept kissing her hand, humming and smiling into every peck. Brittany blushed. Santana still loved how she could make her wife do that after so many years together.

"I love you too, Pup!" Brittany mouthed back.

* * *

><p>Santana found herself having a hard time concentrating as usual in her office. She was supposed to be drafting a new account and contract proposal. Teo was trying to sign a new act. Like Dru, this girl was being heavily wooed by all the big business labels in America. Santana didn't see how she would <em>ever <em>sign with Ramen Records - they really didn't have the resources to retain her. Nonetheless, Santana still had a job to do and draft a contract proposal for one _Marley Hendrix_. - _Wow, what a god awful stage name! _

Her mind kept escaping to her parents and Christmas in Lima. She had told her parents about Roxie and the whole foster parent situation. They of course had no definitive response. However, she knew her parents, and one look at Roxie - they would be judging her like crazy. Santana was sure she would get some talk from her mother questioning if '_Roxie was safe to have around a pregnant Brittany',_ or some other ridiculous assumption. She couldn't put the girl through that - hell, she barely survived that growing up.

As Santana typed away crunching numbers and percentages, her office phone rang.

"Hello..."

_Tana, it's Teo! Get down to the main studio now mama!_

"Um... o-okay. Something wrong?"

_No! Just time to see if you can make some musical magic again! Anyways, don't have all day... get down here!_

Santana heard a click as Teo hung up.

A few minutes later and Santana tentatively entered the main studio. Closed the door quietly behind her as she walked in.

"TANA!" Teo yelled. Santana blushed and took a seat.

"You didn't think we would forget about asking you to sit in a session did you?" Mercedes laughed.

"I wasn't kidding Santana! I really liked the violins on that track... wanted to see what else you could come up with." Dru flashed his ridiculously pearly white smile, and played with some switches on the studio board.

"Okay, whatever! I'm here! Not sure what help I can be, but bring it on!" Santana laughed at the three eager musicians. She was trying to put up a begrudged front. In reality, she was screaming inside. This whole thing was actually pretty freaking exciting. She was sure she would be a little rusty - but she was ready to get back into the game. - _Did she just admit that?_

A few hours later, Santana found herself surprisingly helpful. It really was not that hard to listen to a beat or go over some lyrics, and state her opinion on what sounded good and what needed to be kicked to the curb. She was having fun with the three of them. She had totally lost track of time and really didn't care about finishing that proposal. The thrill of making music again was a natural high - it was poetry in motion. Her body was tingling all over; endorphins were being released. Santana felt more passion in those few hours then she has felt in three years being an entertainment lawyer.

"Cedes, what do you say about getting in the booth and laying down some demo background vocals?" Teo always had Mercedes do some background vocals on a demo to get a feel for the finished product.

"I would have _no_ problem doing that T, except I think the track might sound better with Santana doing background vocals on it." Mercedes shot a mischievous smirk to her best friend. Santana who was looking down at a paper with lyrics on it shot her head up immediately.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! I said it would sound better-"

"I heard you Cedes!" Santana cut her off. "I-I haven't sang in years... probably way rusty girl." Santana tried to laugh off Mercedes suggestion like she was crazy.

"Oh, c'mon Santana! We used to gig all the time in college for extra money and fun. We used to write together too. And if I remember correctly we were _both_ offered publishing deals by Atlantic Records. You just decided to decline yours to finish law school!" Mercedes let it all out, like a secret she just couldn't keep any longer.

"Ha, and the plot thickens with you Tana!" Teo was wide-eyed like a kid on Christmas day. "You never told me you used to write music _and _sing! Oh, now I have to hear you!" Teo was absolutely giddy with the news.

"She does sing, and damn well too! Our high school Glee club won a Show Choir National title ten years ago with her help! She has that whole sultry, jazzy baby Winehouse thing going on..." Mercedes clicked her tongue as she teased, and nudged Santana.

"Ookay, that's my cue to leave kids! I _just_ remembered, I have to finish putting up Christmas lights on my stoop for my lovely, sexy, gorgeous, and very pregnant wife. I'm out!"

"Oh, come on Santana! Don't get all touchy!" Mercedes chuckled. "I was just stating the facts... you _can_ sing and you _can_ write music really well!" Mercedes grinned.

"I really do have to go though. It's been fun guys!" Santana handed the lyrics she had been working on over to Teo and got up to leave.

"Alright, we won't pressure you anymore _today_, Tana! But sooner or later, you're getting in that booth and letting me hear this 'baby Winehouse' voice!" Teo winked as he grabbed the paper from Santana.

"We'll see! Dru, thanks for the opportunity today."

"No prob Santana! Thank you! You had some _cray_ suggestions again. You keep up these sneaky production skills and I'm gonna have Teo bring you on the album as a full blown producer, for reals." Dru was staring at Santana serious. She really didn't know what to think of the kid's statement. She just nodded in appreciation and left the studio.

Santana wasn't mad. She was just a little embarrassed. Mercedes kind of put her on the spot. She hadn't sang in front of people in so long. Sunday mornings with Brittany dancing and singing around the kitchen as they make breakfast doesn't really count either. Maybe one day she'll take Teo up on the offer to do background vocals on a demo; today just wasn't that day - she would have to build herself up again. Confidence is a tricky thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, can we hurry the <em>fuck<em> up Santana? It's so cold out here!" Roxie was shivering as she held the Christmas lights out for Santana who was trying to get a knot out.

"Seriously, stop being a baby! And we need to talk about your horrible language. Look, I don't mind the bad words... you _know_ I don't mind. But Britt has this whole idea of once the baby's inner ear starts to develop, you and I have to stop with the F-bombs and bad words around her. So, I suggest you start practicing now!" Santana scrunched her eyebrows in total frustration over the damn knot. Roxie just rolled her eyes.

The teen was right, it was butt cold! You would think Santana would be used to the cold weather, having grown up in Ohio. The truth was it was two different colds to deal with. Midwest Decembers aren't something to fuck with. If you are not prepared from the moment you walk out of your house, you _will_ freeze to death. New York Decembers tease you. For a minute you don't think it's too cold, and you feel like Superman walking around in a thin coat. Next thing you know you have slowly been frozen to death, much like the frog in slowly boiled water - you didn't even feel it coming on.

"Fuck yes! I got it!" Santana felt like she had just solved the 'Daily Double' on Jeopardy as she triumphantly got the knot out. "Okay, now we'll start from the top and just go over/under the rail." Roxie again, just rolled her eyes.

"Why are we even decorating the stoop anyway? Some little stoop hoodlums are just gonna mess up the lights when they get the chance." Roxie was being her usual, extra negative self.

"_Because_ Roxie! I like to make my wife freaking happy, okay! When she's happy then I'm happy, got it?"

"So, this is about sex then?" Roxie just smirked at her foster mother.

"What? No... I mean kind of, but no!" Roxie just tilted her head as to ask Santana, _which is it?_

"I mean... sure, happy Britt means happy and amazing sex for me! But, also the look on my wife's face when she walks down that street in a few hours and sees our stoop lit up? It's gonna be fucking priceless kid!"

Santana just smiled in a daze. Britt would be home late because of parent meetings. She really couldn't wait to see her face. It was always one of her top moments of Christmas - along with the two turning off all the lights, sitting with some wine on the couch by the fireplace, and enjoying their Christmas tree all lit up after they finished decorating it.

"_So_, you're whipped then?" Roxie snickered as they continued to wrap the lights around the railing.

"Yeah, _she's_ pretty whipped!" Roxie and Santana turned around to see Santana's arch-nemesis, Tanisha.

Santana opened her mouth, ready to deliver a knockout punch to nine year old when Roxie spoke up first.

"Hey, what's up Tanisha?"

"What's up Roxie?" Tanisha smiled at the teen coupled with a wave as she entered her house, and shut the door.

Santana just stood in mild shock. Roxie didn't have _one_ friend that she knew of, yet she was friends with the most annoying little girl on the planet. She had to find out more.

"Whoa, hold up! How do you know Tanisha's evil ass?"

"Uh, I helped her with homework one time when she was sitting on her stoop. And uh... there were these girls kind of bullying her on the corner one time when I was coming home. They were saying stuff about her weight, saying her mom was a crackhead, and that's why she lived with her grandma. I helped get them off her back." Roxie just looked down as she unwound the extension cord for Santana.

Santana felt like the worst person in the world. For years she had been going back and forth with that kid. Tanisha's weight was her favorite target. She would have never known the kid was getting bullied like that – she made a note to never fight with her again. Santana would have never known Roxie had such a 'good Samaritan' side to her. Again, the teen surprised her when she least expected it. Roxie however didn't look too happy about sharing that fact about herself. Every time a layer was peeled back she looked anxious - like she didn't want anyone to get to know her - like she wanted to put that layer back on before anyone noticed. After almost four months with her, it was _still_ a work in progress. The couple still went to bed feeling like they didn't know the girl at all.

"So, Rox... just wanted to tell you we are going back to Ohio for Christmas. Back to Lima, where Britt and I grew up."

"I know, Britt mentioned it already. Ugh, can I just stay please? I don't wanna be mean, but Christmas and the holidays... with family? I just don't really _do_ that." Roxie looked annoyed as she plugged in the extension cord.

"Uh, first off... NO! You are not staying in my house alone for a week and a half, _esta loca_! And second, you kind of have no choice Roxie." Santana just shook her head at the teen's ridiculous request.

"You don't even know how it's going to go yet. Remember how you weren't sure about Thanksgiving, and that turned out fun, right? You helped me get Mercedes and Quinn really drunk and sloppy..." She smiled at the girl hoping to coerce a smile back.

Roxie exchanged weight on her feet and sighed in defeat. "It's just, I've never been out of Brooklyn. Ohio just seems like a whole new planet to me."

"Oh believe me, it is!" Santana joked as she plugged the lights into the extension cord. "But, it's home... it's my home. Britt and I want you to experience something different. It'll be fun, I promise." Of course, Santana left out the part about meeting her parents - she would warn the girl about them later; now wasn't the time.

"Dammit, a light's out at the end! Hand me that bag of extra lights, _por favor_." Roxie turned and handed the lights to Santana.

"Also, what do you want for Christmas? And cut the shit about not wanting anything or whatever you told Brittany. You're a teenager... I know you _want _something!"

Roxie just shrugged. "Look, I honestly don't want or need anything. Not big on Jesus or this fucking holiday, so why open presents and celebrate it?"

"I'm not big on Jesus either, but Britt wants to get you a present that means something. So cut the cliche, teen-angst bullshit and tell me!" Santana was getting annoyed with Roxie's bad attitude. She had been outright depressed all December. Her 'blue Christmas' mood was rubbing everyone the wrong way. It was time to call her on her shit.

"Roxie, I don't know what crawled up your ass and died since the first of December; but you need to knock off the attitude _mija_. It's getting old really quick." Santana glared at the girl.

"I just really hate Christmas, okay. It's never been worth celebrating before in my shitty life, so why start now?" Roxie nervously bit the inside of her cheek, folded her arms, and just looked off into space passed Santana.

Santana really didn't know what to say to the girl. It seemed as though Roxie was inviting a question about her past; but what if it was just a trick? They were not _there_ yet, _were they?_ Santana knew there was so much animosity underneath and one hell of a dicey past to sift through. But who was _she_ to ask about her past, and psychoanalyze the kid? She would leave that to a professional - if Roxie would ever agree to see one. Santana bailed in the end, decided to look down and ignore the teen's statement. She felt like a coward - so far, parenthood was so damn humbling - but they really were _not_ there yet.

"Ugh, it's way too cold out here! Can I please go in?" Roxie didn't actually wait for an answer as she opened the door and went in.

She left a confused Santana to finish decorating the stoop.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning brunch was a little different for the couple as it was the first time in a few months that Roxie didn't go with them. Brittany had woken her up to get ready, and Roxie said she wasn't in the mood to eat. She had been doing that a lot lately, not eating. It frustrated Santana because Brittany would go out of her way to make vegetarian meals a few times a week, and Roxie wouldn't come out of her room to eat. The couple was at a loss of what to do. In one hand, they still wanted to give her space; in the other, it felt like Roxie was slipping into a dark place, and maybe they should confront her about what she was feeling. It was all so confusing for the couple who had no experience dealing with this type of thing.<p>

"So, she just said she didn't want to come?" Quinn asked through her blue cheese omelet.

"Yeah, she's just been so sluggish lately. She really hasn't been eating or talking." Brittany just sighed and put down her fork, she wanted no part of huevos rancheros anymore.

"Something about December more than likely. As soon as the month changed, her mood changed... just got the blues out of nowhere." Santana added, forking in a bite of her breakfast hash.

"And you guys _still_ know nothing about her past, besides the fact that her parents are complete fuck ups and in jail?" Mercedes chimed in through her Belgian waffle. Brittany and Santana just shook their heads. They really didn't know much about anything when it came to the girl, except for what Linda had told them. But that surely was not the whole picture.

"How does she feel about going back to Lima for Christmas?" Quinn drank some coffee as she asked.

"Uh, not too happy 'bout it. But she doesn't have a fucking choice."

"And is that how you told her San, just like that? No wonder she's in a bad mood." Quinn chuckled.

"For your information _Quinnie_, she was already in a bad mood when I told her! So it doesn't count."

"Babe, did you come any closer to finding out what she wants for Christmas?" Brittany asked taking a drink of water.

"Naw, I just figured we can get her a new laptop like I first suggested. The one she's rocking now is a little beat up. Maybe, we can get her a new Mac? She'll like that." Santana tried to convince her wife. She knew Britt hated the idea of getting something so impersonal, but they were at a loss here.

Brittany just sighed and nodded. "Alright, we'll check out the Apple store tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay, enough with the 'blue Christmas' foster kid talk... it's bringing me down! I say we plan our attack on Lima now! I got an email from Puck and Sam saying their bar officially opened up last week. They're inviting all the ex-Glee clubbers for drinks, and a little holiday party get together!" Mercedes looked ecstatic as she grinned.

"I'm in!" Quinn quickly shot her hand up. Mercedes laughed.

"I don't know guys." Santana didn't seem too thrilled about it. "Plus, I made a deal with Britt after Thanksgiving not to drink anymore until the baby came; a show of support. So a bar would just be like the biggest fucking tease ever!"

"Oh, come on honey! We have to go! I miss Sam... he was always a sweetheart to me in high school; just forget about that awkward time you and him dated." Brittany teased. "And, for one day I'll waive the 'no drinking' clause. You can get wasted, just as long as you let me grope you." Brittany pecked her wife's cheek. Santana just smiled. Brittany really liked to grope her whenever she was drunk, it was the weirdest thing.

"Alright then, it's settled! Our Glee club holiday party is on! I'll email Puck and Sam back later today." Mercedes made a note in her phone to do so. "Also, it's a karaoke bar! Time to bring those vocal chords out of retirement Santana. Gotta be ready for when Teo has you do background vocals, right?" Mercedes joked.

"Wait, what?" Brittany looked half amused and surprised at the same time as she finished a bite of her eggs.

"Santana didn't tell you? She sat in on a recording session last week with me and Teo. She had some pretty good suggestions and her lyric writing is still on point! Couldn't get her to sing though." Santana just glared at her friend. She was still embarrassed about the whole thing, but she didn't know why.

"Baby, how come you didn't tell me you were getting back into music again?" Brittany nudged her wife.

"That's because I'm _not_ getting back into it Britt. I was just sitting in for 'shits & giggles'. Freaking Mercedes and Teo strong armed me!" Santana threw a french fry at Mercedes across the table. Mercedes just laughed as she caught it and ate it.

Brittany just lifted an eyebrow at her wife. A look letting her know they would be discussing this later.

"How _about _we change the subject?" Santana obnoxiously suggested. "Quinn! How's Bradley Cooper in bed?" Mercedes started laughing hard, Quinn shot her head up from her breakfast in shock, and Brittany slapped her wife's arms.

"U-uh, shut up Santana!" Quinn snapped. Mercedes and Santana continued to cackle.

"You don't have to answer that Quinn." Brittany tried to sooth her friend. "Plus, he looks like he would be amazing in bed anyway!" Brittany winked.

"What!" Santana's laugh melded into shock as she glared at her wife. Quinn and Mercedes cackled at her now.

"Baby, you can't just say things like that... " Santana was frazzled at her wife's statement.

"Why not honey? I may be married, but I still have eyes! I'm bisexual, remember? Nick is really cute, that's all I'm saying!" Brittany shrugged her shoulder and gave her wife a sneaky smile.

"Ah-ha! I see what you did there... trying to teach me a lesson about making fun of Quinn's personal life. You don't really think about how Nick is in bed... do _you_?" Santana was probing.

She would be lying if she didn't admit her wife's bisexuality still made her feel uneasy at times. She was only 28 years old, and had officially been with Britt for eleven years; but somehow being reminded of the fact her wife wasn't solely a lesbian still made her squirm a bit. She didn't know why, and they had yet to have a real talk about it.

"Honey, you're so cute!" Brittany kissed her wife's cheek as she left her question hanging. "Come on Quinn, we're going to be late for the movie."

"Oh yeah!" Quinn shot out of her seat. "San, you got the bill right?"

"Yeah, yeah... I got it. Just go before you're late." Santana waved her friend and wife off.

"Hey Quinn!" Santana stopped her before she whisked her wife away. "Keep your boyfriend _away_ from my wife please!" She squinted her eyes.

Quinn just laughed and nodded understandingly. Brittany bent down to place a loving kiss on the side of Santana's lips.

"I _love you_ sweetie!" She added into another peck.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't too happy about missing the movie with her wife and Quinn, but she had to finish that proposal by Monday. So, she had to return home after brunch to get working. She thought of maybe picking Roxie up some lunch on the way home. Maybe a veggie pizza slice from <em>Gio's<em> down the street. But that means she would actually have to confront the girl, and it had been like walking on eggshells with Roxie lately. No way she would walk into that airplane propeller today.

Santana unlocked the door to her house and removed her coat as she entered. She froze as she heard some sounds coming down the hall from Roxie's room. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. - _Please, don't let her be fucking some random guy in her room! Please!_

As Santana slowly walked up to the room she found that it wasn't random 'fucking' noises she heard, but - _music?_ The door was cracked and Santana found Roxie sitting at the spinet piano in her room. One of her composition books was open on the top of the piano. She noticed the page was full of musical notation and lyrics. - _Holy fuck! Roxie plays and writes music? _She listened in a bit.

_**Them that's got shall get  
>Them that's got shall lose<br>So the bible said and it still is news  
>Mama may have, and Papa may have<br>But God bless the child that's got his own  
>That's got his own<br>Money, you've got lots of friends  
>Crowding 'round the door<br>When you're gone, spending ends  
>They don't come around no more<strong>_

_**Mama may have, Papa may have  
>But God bless the child that's got his own<br>That's got his own  
>Mama may have, Papa may have<br>But God bless the child that's got his own  
>That's got his own<strong>_

Santana was in utter shock at the scene in front of her. Roxie was good - Roxie was _damn_ good! She played the piano like a pro. She wasn't even looking down at her hands like a beginner. She sang even better. Her voice was husky, jazzy, and soulful. She was giving Billie Holiday a run for her money. Santana wanted to bust into the room all at once, and ask the girl a million questions. She wanted to request some more Jazz standards for her to sing. She _wanted_ to hear her sing more. She wanted to know where she learned how to play piano like that, and if she played anymore instruments. But she knew she couldn't do any one of those things.

Santana quickly calmed herself and slowly backed away from the girl's door. Roxie would probably flip out if she knew she was eavesdropping. Santana just smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs to her office. She _knew_ exactly what to get Roxie for Christmas now.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>She can sing? Lol, nice little twist huh? Next up: Christmas in Lima, Santana's 'robot' parents, the Pierces, and the Glee club holiday party!

Song: Billie Holiday - God Bless the Child

**Random Note: **Just wanted to fangirl about Glee on Tuesday. That 'Disco Inferno" gave me so many Mercedes-Sancedes-Brittancedes feels! A call to all Brittana fanfic writers... Mercedes _needs_ more love in our fandom - needs to be in more fics! That's all ;)


	10. Blue Christmas

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites! I have a huge 40 pg paper due by the end of May, so updates will just be on Wednesdays now. Hopefully, I can get back to two a week when the semester ends.

A shout-out to a couple of you! There's like six of you who consistently review every chapter (you know who you are)! Thank you! And to my one Jamaican reviewer (chev15j)... your review made me laugh ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Blue Christmas<strong>

"Britt, come on babe! I want to get on the road before the highways fill with jack asses! You know I have horrible road rage!" Santana yelled from the back of the SUV at her wife who ran back into the house.

"I'll be right back! Just want to double check that the back door deadbolt is locked."

Santana hated being late. Well, it wasn't so much as being late as it was deviating from her schedule. She always had a schedule. Always made sure everything was planned out to the second whenever her and Britt drove back to Lima. It was an eleven hour road trip. They had been making this trip for the last few years by car since they were married. Santana had it down to a science. They would usually leave by six in the morning, and arrive in Lima by late afternoon. But, Brittany wasn't a _schedule type_ person. It drove Santana crazy sometimes.

"So, I didn't even know you guys had a car." Roxie asked as she loaded her bag in the backseat next to some Christmas presents.

"Yeah, it was a law school graduation present from my parents a few years ago. It usually sits in the lot up the street. We only use it for big road trips." Santana was trying to get a big Christmas gift to fit without smashing it.

"Why does it sit in a car lot? Why don't you guys just use it everyday?"

"Because, my _wife _says there is no need for a car in Brooklyn. Something about supporting the public transit system and environment. She thinks walking places and using the subway builds character or some shit..." Santana was getting frustrated with the damn present not fitting.

"Wow, you are whipped!" Roxie snickered.

"You know what Roxie? You're not helping! I'm on a schedule here! Get in the car and don't move!" Santana pointed her finger at the girl. Roxie just held her hands up in faux defense.

Santana didn't mean to snap. But, she was really on a schedule. She had been trying to get Roxie and Brittany in the car, and on the road for the last hour. Every time she had both of them near the car, one of them ran back into the house for _something_.

"_Britt_!"

"I'm coming!" Brittany closed the door and locked it behind her. She walked down the stoop and met her annoyed wife. "You know, you don't have to be _Mrs. Grumpy Gills _every time we make this trip." Brittany smiled as she pecked her wife's lips.

Santana just smiled as she closed the back door to the car. She could never _really_ be mad at her wife over something so dumb.

Halfway through the roadtrip and they were grossly off schedule. To Santana's surprise, the traffic wasn't half bad for two days before Christmas. Brittany wanted to take turns driving, but Santana would have none of it. Britt was almost four months pregnant and Santana didn't want her to do anything strenuous. Of course, driving a car is hardly strenuous - but she was sure a pregnant woman driving a car that long of distance wasn't the best thing. She didn't want to risk _anything _when it came to her babies.

Santana swore she saw every major rest stop in Pennsylvania. Brittany had to pee every hour it seemed. She got nervous at one particular stop when her wife had some nausea. She thought they had gotten passed the morning sickness phase. Britt tried to reassure Santana that she was fine, and it was just some mild car sickness. Santana couldn't help being hypervigilant though. Even though they had almost made it to four months, she still felt like she was waiting for something bad to happen. She hated herself for feeling that way, and not being able to fully enjoy this pregnancy. She would only relax when the baby was born safe and healthy.

A few _more _hours later, and they were back on schedule. Santana may or may not have broken some speed limits. - _It's only illegal if you get caught._ She noticed Brittany had perked up since they hit the Ohio state lines. Like a kid who is aware they are on their way to the toy store - she couldn't stop bouncing around. Santana noticed her own energy picked up as well. There was something about being home for the holidays. They both were trading giddy energy with one another, like two tennis players volleying it back and forth. They had even started playing their favorite roadtrip car game - license plate lingo.

"Almost _home..._" Brittany sang as she wiped her foggy window and gazed out at the Ohio countryside. "So, are we going to my parents' tonight or yours?"

"Uh... are you kidding me right now?" Santana just laughed at her wife's question. "No way I'm driving almost thirteen hours, and then going to my parents' house!"

Santana did a quick check in her rearview mirror on Roxie who had been asleep for the better part of two hours.

"But I don't want their feelings to be hurt if we don't see them today."

"Baby, the key word there is _feelings_. Okay... my parents don't have them!" Santana smirked as she looked at the road ahead of her.

"You are so mean. Your parents are not robots, honey." Brittany couldn't hold back her own smile. Santana knew what she was thinking.

"_No_ they're not, _you're_ right. But it _would_ be cool if they were, huh?" Santana laughed.

"Oh my god, that would be so awesome!" Brittany agreed through a chuckle.

"Seriously though, San... you did call them and let them know we were coming today, right?"

"Yes Britt, I called my mother a few hours ago on your _millionth_ pee break. Told her we're doing Christmas Eve and morning at your parents'. And then we're doing Christmas Day and dinner with them." Santana rolled her eyes. "By the way, she then proceeded to invite us - which you _know_ is really more of a demand - for a Christmas Eve lunch with them tomorrow."

"That's cool, I love your mom's cooking." Brittany did her trademark shrug as she tried to play off the news like she was fine with it. "San, I really want you to try and have a talk with your mom sometime over the next couple of days okay." Brittany reached across the console and squeezed her wife's hand.

Santana was at a loss of what Brittany actually wanted them to talk about. As far as she was concerned, the status quo would never change. Her parents, and especially her mother, were too old to just change their personalities like that. They were in their mid fifties, they couldn't help it. Maybe, it was a Latin thing. She was sure she would hear from her dad she looked too skinny or pale. She was sure she would hear from her mother something about how she should have went to Princeton Law instead of Brooklyn Law - she would _never_ let her live that one down. She loved her parents and they loved her, but they were still judgmental robots most of the time. Her father was a little bit better than her mother - at least he had better people skills.

"Look, sweetheart... I know you have this idea that my mother and I will magically have this relationship one day where we are able to get through a conversation without her critiquing a life choice. Just... don't get your hopes up, okay?" Santana pleaded as she kept her head flashing between the road and her wife.

"It's one of the reasons I don't want them around Roxie that long." Santana pointed her thumb to the backseat as she whispered. "She seriously doesn't need to hear their shit, you know? I swear if my mom makes her the slightest bit uncomfortable, we're leaving that damn lunch early!"

Brittany just smiled at her wife, then kissed the back of her hand. Santana had all of a sudden become just as protective over their foster daughter as she had been over their unborn child. Brittany was more in love with her wife than thought possible. She decided to drop the argument in the spirit of the moment.

"Oh, oh! License plate! SMO-8132!" Brittany clapped as the car passed them.

Santana laughed. "Um, okay 'SMO'... _season. my. omelet_!" Santana bit her bottom lip looking at the road ahead, rather pleased with her phrase choice.

"Hmm... that one's pretty good. But, I'm gonna have to go with, _suck me off_." Brittany grinned. Santana seemed to choke on her own spit as she coughed, then started laughing.

"You know what, baby? You get all the lingo points for that one! I can't top that!"

Both women continued laughing, lost in their goofy, married couple moment when Roxie began to stir in the backseat. The couple was caught off guard for a moment when they heard some moaning coming from the girl. They looked at each other, then shrugged it off. Roxie was just mumbling in her sleep.

They were again startled as Roxie's mumbling and moaning turned into whines. Santana scrunched her eyebrows together, then flashed between the road and her wife's face, as Roxie's bad dream intensified. She looked in the rearview mirror only to find Roxie looked in pain, and had a visible film of sweat on her brow. She looked outright uncomfortable - her face contorted.

Brittany turned in her seat to face the teenager as the girl let out a very audible _'no please' _and _'please stop'_. Brittany tucked some hair behind her ear and rolled her lips inward as she stared. Santana knew her wife was upset with seeing Roxie in such distress. Roxie again let out a series of, _no - please no - stop - please stops!_

That seemed to be all Brittany could take. She looked at Santana for silent confirmation on if she should try to wake the girl. Santana licked her lips and nodded. The moisture all of a sudden gone from her mouth. The air all of a sudden stale in the car - like Roxie's bad dream escaped into the atmosphere. It felt like something cold and evil had slithered up her spine as she drove; She shook off a shiver. Roxie sounded like she was being hurt or tortured. Brittany unbuckled her seat belt, leaned over, and gently rubbed Roxie's arm.

"Rox... sweetie... wake up." Brittany gently whispered.

"Mmm... _no please. Stop it please!"_ Roxie continued to whine.

"Roxie, honey wake up!" Brittany delivered with more force as she gently shook the teenager.

Roxie's eyes shot open as she swung her arm at Brittany, who quickly pulled her hand back. The girl looked confused - she was breathing heavy - she was breathing like she couldn't catch her breath. Brittany looked at her wife. Santana re-gripped the steering wheel anxiously as she stared at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"You okay sweetheart? You were having a bad dream." Brittany tried to reassure.

Roxie said nothing. Brittany reached down in the small cooler and handed the girl a bottled water. Roxie nodded a _thanks _as she took it. She really did need it - the moisture looked like it was gone from her mouth too. She looked embarrassed as she gulped down the water. Brittany looked away and reached for Santana's arm over the center console. A slight squeeze was delivered, letting Santana know to maybe pull over and give the girl some air. Santana nodded as she searched the road for signs to the nearest rest stop.

They sat in silence at a diner in Mansfield, Ohio - about two hours outside of Lima. All three ladies at a loss for words as they ate their late lunch. Roxie was barely picking at her cucumber sandwich. Santana felt sorry for the girl. She was probably wondering how much the couple had heard her say. They had certainly heard enough.

Roxie cleared her throat and broke the silence. "I just want to say, sorry Brittany. I didn't mean to almost hit you like that."

Santana noticed her eyes looked pale - exhausted almost - the dream sucked some life out of her, like one of those _Dementors _from Harry Potter. Her heart broke for the kid again.

"It's okay sweetie. You were having a bad dream, I startled you. No need to apologize Rox." Brittany delivered her pity smile. She probably didn't mean for it to come off as a pity - she couldn't help it though.

"Um, do you have bad dreams like that often?" Brittany asked.

Roxie looked down at her plate and nodded. Brittany sighed as she reached across the table and rubbed the girl's hand gently with her thumb. Nothing more was said the rest of lunch - nothing more was needed to be said. Santana and Brittany had a good idea of why the dreams were probably occurring - maybe not the dirty details; But they could still imagine. It was heartbreaking. Santana watched as her wife didn't release Roxie's hand for the rest of lunch. She noticed Roxie didn't pull her hand back either. The two were developing quite an interesting bond over the last few months.

Roxie was searching for comfort, and Britt seemed to be giving her some.

_What a way to start off Christmas._

* * *

><p>They arrived in Lima in late evening. Santana stretched and popped her cramped bones as she got out of the car in front of the Pierce home. She took in a deep breath, and took in all things <em>Lima, Ohio<em>. It was cold - it was _really_ cold. The early Midwest snow crunched underneath her navy blue converse. Santana was not exactly dressed for the occasion, as Brooklyn probably wouldn't see snow until mid-January. She took in the blinding orange glow of the sunset as it beat off snow covered rooftops like a mirror. She was shaken out of the serene moment when she heard the shrieks of her mother-in-law and wife meeting on the porch. - _Seriously, they just saw each other like a month ago!_

Santana had to shake her head in amusement as the Pierces went through their normal _greetings ritual_. Everyone was bear hugged and lifted off the ground. Again, Mr. Pierce popped her back as he hugged her. This time it felt good because of the long drive - she wasn't complaining. And the whole moment was again topped off as the couple cooed and rubbed Brittany's stomach. No doubt, they were going to be the most loving grandparents. She couldn't wait for her baby to meet them. The Pierces were amazing, loving people. She wanted all of it to rub off on her child.

They caught up over dinner, and unwound afterward with some coffee. Jessie had made Brittany's favorite, Shepherd's pie; And even made a vegetarian batch for Roxie. Santana and Brittany were touched that Mrs. Pierce remembered something so important to the kid. You could tell Roxie was also touched. When Jessie plated her food and told her she made her a special batch - Roxie's eyes sparkled for a minute. She really was not used to people caring about her. The Pierce women just had a way of making the coldest of hearts melt like that. Santana could speak from experience.

Nothing was spoken of what happened earlier in the car as the couple showed Roxie to the guest bedroom. The teen looked exhausted as she put her duffel bag on the bed. Brittany told her where the bathroom was, and 'good nights' were exchanged. Santana was just as exhausted as her wife practically carried her upstairs to her old bedroom. She couldn't make up her mind whether she thought it was creepy or sweet that Britt's parents kept her room _exactly_ the way it was in high school. In the end, she decided there was something more sweet about it than creepy.

The couple settled into their nightly routine. Santana spooning Brittany from behind. Usually it was the other way around. But lately, Santana found herself being the natural big spoon - cradling her wife and child every night. She found it was the only way she could sleep nowadays - with both of them in her arms. Both of them _safe_, in her arms.

"San... you awake?" Brittany whispered.

"Mmhmm..." Santana hummed.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened in the car earlier... with Roxie."

"Me either..." Santana sighed, hoping her wife didn't get too emotional right now. "Just try to sleep sweetheart, it's going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow, and we have a lot to do. We have lunch with my parents, then we have that Glee holiday party tomorrow night."

Brittany turned over in her wife's arm. Her eyes were clear as day. The winter moonlight peeking in from the curtains bounced off of them, making normally ice blue orbs sparkle an eerie midnight blue color. She was breathtaking. Santana had flashbacks of being in this very spot ten years ago. She now hoped _she_ didn't get too emotional.

"Do you think we should ask her to talk to someone... like a therapist?" Brittany snuggled underneath Santana's chin.

"I don't know Brittany. I really don't babe. I mean, you can't force someone to talk about deep shit like that. I just don't think we're there yet with her. It could backfire if it comes out wrong." Santana rubbed her hand up and down the small of her wife's back and hip.

"It's not the first time I've seen that though." Brittany looked up at Santana. Santana cocked her head, asking her to elaborate.

"I was making dinner, and you were upstairs in the office... when I heard her last week. I peeked in her room and saw her having the same nightmare during a nap... saying the same things."

Santana just nodded as she exhaled. She really had nothing to say about the whole situation. She honest to god felt like the whole thing would police itself. When Roxie needed help, she would ask for it. That was all. The couple just had to sit back and wait.

Santana held her wife closer as Brittany buried her head into her chest. She kissed Britt's forehead and rubbed her back.

"Shh... just sleep honey. Just sleep..."

And with that, the couple drifted off into an early Christmas Eve slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana awoke to an empty bed. The light from the early morning sun hit the ice on Brittany's bedroom window dispersing a prism of colors into the room. She half moaned at not being able to get her early morning snuggle on with her wife, and half moaned at the feeling of her sore body. The drive <em>literally<em> kicked her ass. She was right not to let Britt drive - it would have taken a toll on her body.

Santana went downstairs and found Jessie having a cup of coffee with Roxie at the kitchen table. She felt guilty, because she felt some jealousy towards Mrs. Pierce, for her ability to get Roxie to freely talk. The two must have bonded over Thanksgiving. It was so hard for Santana and Roxie to carry on conversations without the two taking shots at one another, or one of them walking out in frustration. She didn't want that. She wanted Roxie to feel like she could open up to her, like she could with Brittany or Mrs. Pierce.

"Good morning Sanny!" Mrs. Pierce sang.

"Morning Jessie... morning Rox." Santana poured herself a cup of coffee as she yawned, and stretched her back.

"Where's Britt?"

"Oh, she went with her dad for some last minute shopping." Jessie took a sip of her coffee. "San, there's some breakfast left on the stove for you sweetie."

That meant Mr. Pierce needed Brittany to help pick out some jewelry for his wife. In fact, it was tradition that Michael and Brittany went out and shopped for his wife's Christmas gift. Britt had been picking out her mother's earrings, rings, necklaces, and bracelets since she was seven years old. Santana wondered if Mrs. Pierce had caught on to it yet.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need to get a start on the laundry before picking up Shannon at the airport. Excuse me ladies." Jessie whisked herself away to get started on her chores, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. It instantly became tense.

Santana grabbed some breakfast and took a seat at the table. Roxie was picking at her bagel.

"Hey Roxie, I wanted to talk about-"

"I don't want to talk about yesterday, okay!" Roxie cut Santana off.

Santana looked confused. Hell, she _didn't_ want to talk about it either. She wanted as little drama this Christmas as possible.

"No, no... not about that. I wanted to talk to you about my parents actually."

"Oh, s-sorry... I just thought you were gonna bring up, you know?"

Santana just waved it off and shook her head. "No, that's forgotten. I actually wanted to warn you about my parents before we go over there for lunch today."

"W-why... what's wrong with your parents?" Roxie seemed intrigued to find out a little something about Santana.

"They just have a way with words... and being kind of rude. My dad's not so bad, but my mom has a way of treating new people like fucking martians. She'll poke & prod you until you wanna strangle her." Santana rolled her eyes.

Roxie smiled as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Why are you smiling all creepy like that?" Santana chuckled. The mood suddenly lighter in the kitchen, now that the focus was shifted away from the teen's problems.

"Because, I think you're forgetting I'm a fucking '_Lifer' _foster kid. I'm kind of used to feeling like a martian. Your mom can prod me all she wants... I'm not gonna break. I'm from Brooklyn dammit!"

Santana laughed. It was rare, but Roxie randomly had a cocky side of herself. Santana absolutely got a kick out of it. Much like when she turned on her _Lima Heights_ side, when Roxie was in _Bed-Stuy_ mode - she shined. It oddly worked like a confidence building alter-ego. Santana saw the fire in her eyes, like when she caught the girl singing at the piano. Brittany was right from the beginning. There was something underneath, right below the surface. They just hadn't figured out how to get to it yet.

Santana just nodded as she poured some ketchup on her eggs. The disgusted look from Roxie didn't go unnoticed. - _What? She likes ketchup on her freaking eggs!_

"So, um... you _don't_ mind if my mom _prods_ you all she wants, huh? I'm sorry to say, I'm pretty sure she _doesn't_ go that way Rox!" Santana teased as she took a bite of her eggs.

Roxie just squinted her eyes and threw a balled up napkin at her foster mother. "Quinn's right! You are seriously foul most of the time!"

They both shared a rare, good laugh as they finished their breakfast.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to Santana's parents' house. She was a little bit nervous. She was excited to see her parents, but didn't know how they would treat her foster daughter. Before they got out of the car Brittany pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss. Santana was pleasantly surprised by the tongue that was slipped in. Again, Brittany knew how to calm her wife's nerves. Roxie just grumbled a, <em>'Jesus Christ' <em>as the kiss lasted a little too long for her liking. She opened the door and got out.

"Mmm... baby, you grossed out the kid." Santana teased as their lips detached.

Brittany shrugged. "So... she's probably heard worse. Our room's right above hers, remember?"

They both laughed. It was probably true. Their sex life had been beefed up over the last month. Brittany certainly had her _cravings_.

"You ready sweetheart?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded.

She knew Santana got overly worked up about these meals with her parents. However, Brittany got along with the Lopez's just fine. She never let what they said phase her in the slightest. Santana was sure her parents thought of that as honorable or some shit. They definitely loved and approved of Brittany.

They rang the doorbell and were greeted a few seconds later by her parents. Maria and Miguel Lopez were your typical over-fifty professional couple. They were both second generation Dominican/Puerto Rican, and were taught hard work from an early age. They were the first to go to college in both of their families. They lived in the biggest house in their neighborhood and it _was_ immaculate - they had worked hard for it. Not a _hair out of place_ as they walked into the entryway. Maria Lopez was a perfectionist and neat freak. Santana was the polar opposite. If she didn't have Brittany, their house would permanently be buried under clothes and trash.

"_Mija! _Brittany!" Maria was unusually excited to see her daughter and daughter-in-law, as she engulfed both of them in the same hug.

"Hi _mami_!"

"Baby, _cómo estás__?_" Mr. Lopez hugged his daughter. Santana was a little taken aback by her parents' sudden explosion of _emotion. _

"_Buen, buen papi_!"

After greetings were exchanged, everyone settled at the dining room table to talk for a bit before lunch. Again, to Santana's surprise her parents warmly greeted Roxie. She was beginning to wonder who these _pod people_ were, and what the fuck they had done with her uptight parents.

"_B__ebé_, I made your favorite... chicken _enchiladas, arroz y frijoles negros_!" Maria smiled as she began to set the food in the center of the table.

"_Gracias_, _mami_!" Brittany reached over to squeeze her wife's hand under the table, coupled with an encouraging smile.

"Oh, _mami_... remember when we were talking yesterday? I said Roxie's a vegetarian? Did you make a plain cheese batch for her?"

"No, I didn't _mija_. _Lo siento_, I thought you were kidding about that. She's a growing teenager. She needs her protein!" - _Aaaaand, there it is! Strike one!_

Santana's eyes bugged out. If they would have bugged out anymore - they would have _fallen_ out.

"_Mom_!" Santana whined in disbelief. "I-it's not a phase! She's like an _actual _vegetarian... like on moral grounds!" Santana was just embarrassed by her mother's closemindedness. Brittany just rolled her lips inward and squeezed her wife's hand again. She hated confrontation. Roxie looked fascinated by the unfolding scene. If Santana didn't know any better, maybe even a little amused by the whole thing.

"_Santana_, it's not going to hurt the child to try some chicken _enchilada_ okay!" Maria laughed her daughter's anger off as she put a spoon in the beans.

Santana just shook her head and knitted her brows together in confusion. "She's a _freaking_ vegetarian _mami_! Okay, you _always_ do this... you-"

"_E__stá bien__, voy a comer arroz y frijoles!_" Roxie shouted out cutting off Santana. She didn't want someone saying something they would regret - and over _her _of all people_. _Of course, the Lopez women seemed to be arguing about something much deeper.

"Yes, _calma!_" Mr. Lopez added. "_Vamos a comer!_ _Mari_ _y Sanny_, it's Christmas Eve _chicas, por favor?_"

Both Santana and her mother nodded in agreement to cool it. Her father could be so gentle and soft spoken sometimes. She avoided upsetting him if she could.

And with that, everyone shut up and ate. The lunch was tense except for sparse conversation between Miguel and Brittany. The two did their best to alleviate the tension with talk of the baby and nursery plans.

Santana was fuming inside. Her mother deliberately went out of her way to make Roxie feel unwelcome. Here you had Mrs. Pierce making a vegetarian meal without anyone having to remind her. And then you had _her_ mother going out of her way to be a bitch - outright disrespectful. Again, undermining and critiquing someone's life choice. - _Who has never heard of a vegetarian, really? _Santana hated to admit it, but she was _not_ looking forward to her parents, especially her mother, being a huge part of their child's life. It _really_ hurt to admit that.

The drive back to the Pierces was just as tense as dinner. Santana clenched her jaw, both hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Brittany knew enough about her wife to know that was her _angry driving _posture, and to never strike up a conversation when Santana was _angry driving_. She hoped things blew over by Christmas dinner. She hoped things with Maria and Santana blew over before the baby was born. Unfortunately, she had her doubts. Lopez women could be so stubborn.

* * *

><p>Santana had calmed down considerably since they had returned back from her parents. She just decided to put it all behind her, and vowed to have a cordial Christmas dinner the following day. Brittany had a little something to do with that. As soon as they got back to the house, she rushed her wife upstairs for a late <em>nooner<em>. It definitely released some tension.

By night, they found themselves outside of Sam and Puck's new bar, _creatively_ named, _Puck & Evans_.

"Britt, are you warm enough sweetheart? It's like sub zero out here. Did you put on that extra sweater like I said?" Santana wouldn't let her wife leave the house until she was sufficiently bundled up.

"Seriously babe, you _need_ a drink!" Brittany laughed, as she opened the door to the bar. Santana nodded as she playfully swatted her ass.

"HEY-OH! If it isn't the world's hottest lesbian couple!" Puck yelled from behind the bar. Both women removed their pea coats and beanies, then shook off snow from their shoes.

"HEY-OH!" A giant table full of the ex Glee clubbers yelled in unison. People were pretty much drunk. Quinn looked extra sloppy already. Santana would have fun with her later.

Brittany's eyes lit up at the sight of everyone. Santana had found an excuse to avoid these Glee 'get-togethers' the last few years. She had to bite the bullet sooner or later. Brittany bypassed Puck and went straight to the table. She hadn't seen Tina, Artie, and Sam in years.

"Lopez, your wife just gave me the cold shoulder. How about you?" Puck walked around the bar and gave Santana a hug. He was definitely the same old Puck, but with a more defined beer belly, and completely shaved head. Thank god he finally ditched that Mohawk. He still had that teenage-boy musk smell that Santana was sure helped spur her into full blown _lesbianhood_.

"Puck, what's up?" She hugged him back.

"How 'bout we cut the awkward '_haven't-seen-you-in-forever' _shit, and just have a shot! I know Britt's pregnant, so the rest of the night you're taking double shots for her and the baby!" He smirked as he went behind the bar and poured the bourbon.

Santana laughed. Really that would make it _triple_ shots if you counted the baby. Puck was never the best at math.

"Santana!" Sam came in leading with a hug.

"_Trouty Mouth_!" She teased. She was actually happy to see Sam. He _was_ always a sweetheart.

"Congratulations on the baby! My wife and I are pregnant too." Sam beamed. She noticed he looked the exact same, except for a blond, winter beard & mustache combination he had grown.

"Oh really, congrats Sam! How far along is she?"

"We're due around Valentine's Day. It's a girl! What about you?"

"Britt's due in mid-May, and we're waiting to find out." It still stung to say that. She wanted to know so _fucking_ bad if they were having a boy or girl.

"You guys are _seriously_ cramping my bar's style with the baby talk! Fucking _DRINK_!" Puck scooted the shots over. Santana and Sam laughed as they took the shots in succession. She wasn't a bourbon drinker, but she couldn't let Puck _know_ that. Weird, how that old high school spirit can manage to slip in even when you're almost thirty.

Santana was impressed by the bar, overall. It was rather classy for Lima. The name was totally uncreative, but the bar looked good. It smelled of new lacquered wood. The jukebox, dart boards, and pool tables were all new. Sam and Puck really had a special place here. She was proud of her old friends.

An hour or two later and Santana was definitely tipsy. She had danced to every song in the jukebox with her wife; Even shared a few dances with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn. Brittany of course had been groping her all night as she fed her shots. Artie and Sam tried their best to teach the women darts, But that was quickly stopped when Quinn and Santana decided to throw them at each other.

Everyone seemed to be doing okay for themselves. Tina and Mike broke up a few years ago, but she was newly engaged, and working as a teacher in San Francisco. Artie lived in Columbus and worked in IT for Ohio State. It made Santana wonder where a few more people were, like Mr. Schue or coach Sylvester. She made a note to ask Puck about some of the old high school teachers later.

The group had split off later in the night. Kurt and Mercedes were fighting over karaoke songs. Tina and Artie were catching up by the pool table. And Puck and Sam were juggling between the other bar patrons and catching up with their old friends.

"I don't get this game..." Quinn slurred.

"You don't get it because you're _losing_ every round, _Drunky_." Santana was in awe over how horrible Quinn was at every drinking game they had played. "You just have to flip a fucking quarter in the cup!"

Brittany laughed from her spot on her wife's lap, as she nuzzled into her ear. She had been whispering the dirtiest shit she could think of all night. Santana was a few seconds away from dragging her wife into the new _Puck & Evans _bathroom and seeing what else that dirty mouth could do.

"Where's Bradley Cooper?" Santana joked as she took a sip of her beer.

"_Nick_, is with his family in Yonkers for Christmas. And, for your information... I think I'm falling in love with him..." Quinn trailed off under drunk eyes, as she raised her glass, like she was toasting herself.

"What!" Santana shouted. Brittany even shot her head up from being buried in her wife's neck.

"That's hilarious! You've been dating like two months. Quinnie, do you _even_ know what love is child?" Santana laughed.

"_Aww_, Quinn! That's so romantic! I'm happy for you babe!" Brittany winked as she took a swig of her club soda.

"I'm happy for you too... even though I call bullshit on the whole thing! You can't possibly know you love someone that early. He must be _really_ good in bed!" Santana laughed.

"Oh, trust me... _he_ is! Britt, all your assumptions about how he is in bed are _totally _correct!"

"_Really_? Like, about how big is his-"

"You know what? NO! Enough talking about Quinn's sex life before I barf up my alcohol and lose my buzz!" Santana cut off her wife's question. Quinn and Brittany just laughed and high-fived each other. It was so easy to work _drunk_ Santana up.

"Oh _honey_, you know I was just playing _baby_..." Brittany cooed as she kissed her way up her wife's jawline. Quinn just rolled her eyes in annoyance at the PDA.

"Okay, how many times did you guys have sex today?" Quinn chuckled. "You have that whole cartoon _sex stench_ thing coming off you like Pepé Le Pew."

"Actually, just once." Brittany smiled. "But, definitely gonna have some _'AM'_ Christmas sex in a few hours." She smirked down at her wife. Santana just grinned lovingly back.

"Oh _yeah_..." She smiled into a kiss. The two started humming into each others lips and giggled.

"Ugh... that baby has turned Brittany into even more of a nympho then I thought possible."

"You have _no_ idea Q! I could give you _all_ the dirty details? Like, did you know it's possible to come _three_ times in a row?" Santana joked.

"Okay! I'm getting another beer and doing some karaoke!" Quinn shot up and practically ran to the bar.

Brittany and Santana just laughed. It felt good to laugh like that with her wife. With all the stuff with Roxie, the baby, and her parents; It felt great to have some nonsense, silly alone time with Britt. It was finally starting to feel like Christmas.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came in a blink of an eye. Santana felt like someone hit her over the head with a baseball bat. There was a <em>reason<em> she didn't drink bourbon. She looked down to find a naked Brittany sprawled half on top of her. She smiled at the memory of the nightcap they enjoyed when they got back from the bar. Brittany decided sexy times should involve some _scissoring_ in honor of their old high school days, and being in her old room. Santana hoped to god they were at least quiet.

"Mmm... good morning honey." Brittany scooted up and wrapped a leg and arm around her wife as she kissed her shoulder.

"Morning baby." Santana grinned back as she pulled the sheets higher up her wife's hip. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"It's Christmas!" Santana kissed her wife.

"It's _Christmas_!" Brittany cooed back as Santana rolled them over. "Merry Christmas San!"

"Merry Christmas Britt!" Santana hummed as she trailed kisses down her wife's neck. She continued to kiss down the valley of her breast until she got to her stomach.

"_And Merry Christmas to you too baby..._" Santana cooed in her baby voice as she peppered kisses all over her wife's small baby bump. "_Feliz Navidad __bebé__._ I can't wait for _your _first Christmas next year!"

Brittany laughed as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana continued to speak Spanish to their baby. Brittany couldn't help but choke back tears. By this time next year, they would have a baby. She really couldn't wait.

"As much as I wanna lay naked with you sweetie, and have you talk to our baby all morning... I _really_ wanna open presents more." Brittany held her wife's face in her hands.

"_Yay_, presents! Let's go!" Santana hopped off the bed and ran to put on her pajamas and robe. Brittany laughed at how dorky her wife could be sometimes.

The couple was met to the sound of applause as they finally made their way downstairs by the Pierces.

"Finally!" Shannon yelled. "You know, maybe I should return your guys' present and use the money to soundproof my sister's room instead!" Santana and Brittany both blushed. That answered the question about if they were quiet last night.

"Shut up Shan!" Brittany pushed her little sister as she walked by laughing.

"Okay, nothing we haven't heard before ladies! Nothing to be embarrassed about. Let's open some presents!" Jessie squealed.

Everyone exchanged _'Merry Christmas'_ as the Pierces kissed and hugged each other. Santana caught Roxie grinning as presents were being opened. It made her so happy to see the teenager light up like that. She had never seen Roxie smile that big. She didn't even know it was possible. She wasn't even sure the kid had ever experienced a _proper_ Christmas. Santana felt proud that she and Brittany could give the girl some joy, even if it was for one day.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Brittany cried as she opened the _Tiffany_ box Santana gave her. Santana had bought her wife a charm bracelet with three charms on it - Brittany's birthstone, Santana's birthstone, and a duck shaped charm with a May birthstone for their baby.

"You like it babe? You see, there's space to add more charms for _anything_ you want." Santana smiled at her wife who had taken a seat on her lap. She helped clasp the bracelet on her wrist.

"Anything? Maybe, Roxie's birthstone next?" Santana just smiled. She wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. Roxie wasn't their _real_ daughter, but it wasn't the place to discuss a technicality like that.

"Sure honey! I said anything!" Santana smiled into a kiss, hoping her wife would change the subject.

"Speaking of Roxie... she open her presents yet?" Brittany asked, and Santana just shrugged.

"Roxie, honey... open your presents!" Brittany chuckled in amazement that Roxie hadn't _dug in_ yet.

The girl took a seat next to the couple on the couch. Santana couldn't wait to see her face. She was rather proud of the gifts she picked for the girl. Brittany handed the two presents over, then took her seat back on Santana's lap. She was excited too.

They watched as Roxie opened the the first gift slowly. Like she didn't want to seem too eager.

"Rox, you're killing me kid! Rip that shit off!" Santana teased. Roxie gave a half smile as she ripped the paper off.

"Oh, wow..." Roxie trailed off as she inspected the box. Santana and Brittany had bought her a new turntable, vinyl player. "This is... amazing. Thank you guys."

"You told San your old one broke a few months ago. Now you can play all your records!" Brittany smiled.

"Mmhm... and the speakers that go to it are in the basement at home. No way I was going to wrap them." Santana added. "We'll hook them up when we get home, okay?"

"Guys, I seriously don't know what to say." Roxie looked like she was trying to swallow a lump. Her voice was shaky. Santana was now convinced the kid never had a proper Christmas.

"You don't have to say anything sweetheart. Just open the next present." Brittany took a sip of her tea.

Roxie didn't need to be told twice this time. She ripped into the next one. It was instinctive in children to rip open presents. It took one gift for Roxie to become a pro.

She opened the lid of the small filing box Santana had put the notebooks in. After seeing Roxie playing the piano, and seeing her composition book filled with musical notation; She decided to buy the girl _authentic_ musician, staff paper notebooks - so she could properly write her music down. Santana had to admit, it was crazy impressive the girl had managed to write music longhand in composition notebooks for so long.

Roxie flipped through one of the black notebooks, and recognized immediately what it was. She was quiet for a minute. Santana and Brittany were suddenly nervous. Roxie had certainly went out of her way to hide her _talent_ from the couple. Maybe, this gift was too much too soon.

"H-how did you know?" Roxie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her expression was blank. Santana couldn't get a read on her emotions. She decided to play it cautiously.

"I heard you... when I came home from brunch two weeks ago. You don't need to hide something like that Rox. You are _really_ good _mija_. I was like blown away!" Santana seemed to be pleading with the girl not to be upset with her. Apparently, there must have been a reason she was hiding it from the couple.

Roxie just looked down at the notebook. She seemed to be contemplating her next move as well. "These... these are really cool. Thank you guys!" She smiled. Brittany and Santana exhaled. - _Achievement!_ - Santana was relieved it didn't backfire.

"Maybe, you won't be so shy to play something for us sometime?" Brittany asked.

"We'll see... I kind of get really nervous to play and sing in front of people."

The couple decided to just smile and not push her anymore. They had learned to read Roxie's emotions pretty well over the last few months. They would leave it at that. Santana still had a million questions she wanted to ask, but she would leave those for another day.

"I uh... I kind of got you guys something too." Roxie readjusted her glasses as she leaned over the couch to grab the gift. "I don't have much money. Just a little savings account Linda set up for me last year. But... I hope you guys like it." Roxie shoved the present into Brittany's hands awkwardly, then folded her arms anxiously.

"Okay..." Brittany smiled as she opened it, still sitting on Santana's lap.

"Oh my god, San look!"

Roxie had bought her foster mothers a baby book.

"I know you guys are doing the whole unisex baby thing, so I made sure it was yellow. I h-hope you like it."

"Rox, this is like the sweetest thing ever!" Brittany had tears in her eyes. "We don't have a baby book yet, this is perfect honey. Thank you!" Brittany got up and hugged the girl. Roxie was caught off guard at first, but relaxed into the hug mumbling a, _you're welcome_.

"I'm gonna show my parents!" Brittany jumped off Santana and ran to find her parents. She left her wife and Roxie alone on the couch.

"That _was _really sweet Roxie, thank you so much _mija_." Santana smiled.

Roxie just shrugged. "It's the least I could do. You guys took me in, and have been really nice, so..." She trailed off and fidgeted with her thumb ring.

Santana found her too adorable in that moment, she just had to attempt a hug. "So, I'm going to hug you now!" Santana laughed as she leaned over to hug the awkward teen.

"You _really_ don't have to Santana. It's just going to be awkward." Roxie laughed.

"C'mon Rox! Let's just try it, okay?" Roxie sighed and nodded. Santana chuckled as she went in for the the awkwardest hug in history. The hug was broken after a _hardy_ two seconds.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Santana grinned down at the girl, arms still around her shoulders.

"No, I guess not." Roxie was blushing. "But, there is now _no _doubt about it..."

"No doubt about what?" Santana was confused.

"You _are_ the daughter of robot parents!" Roxie joked. "That hug was all kinds of _robotic_ and awkward... can we _never _do that again please?" Roxie laughed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Santana nudged the girl and laughed. "I'm an awesome hugger, screw you Roxie!"

Roxie snickered as she got off the couch. Santana took in the moment. She learned to appreciate the small moments with Roxie so far. Just like Thanksgiving - never overthink anything. Mark it as a good moment, and hopefully they could build off it.

Christmas had started off a little _blue_ and shaky, but it was ending on a positive note.

_What did the New Year have in store for the three of them?_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So much fluff lately, huh? Maybe that comes to an end soon? Roxie's gonna get a little dark! A lot of issues need to be worked out in the coming chapters. Stay tuned!


	11. Snow Day

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Seriously, those reviews are too kind, and make my day ;)

**Rated M: **For reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Snow Day<strong>

"Ow! Fucking shit!" Santana shook her hand, sticking her finger in her mouth to ease the sting.

"Santana! No cursing around the baby! I expect to see your dollar in the 'Potty Mouth' jar by the end of the night!" Brittany scolded her wife.

Brittany finally got fed up with Santana and Roxie not honoring her no cursing around the baby rule. So, she set up a degrading money jar for Santana and the teenager to put a dollar in every time they forgot. Santana didn't think it would work at first, but she was wrong. After a few days of paying for everything in five & ten dollar bills; she realized how much she missed single dollars. It was a pain in the ass! Her and Roxie had all of a sudden gotten really good at turning 'fuck' into _fuc-uudge _and 'shit' into _shi-oot_.

"I'm sorry Britt. It's just this _freaking_ bolt won't tighten enough."

Her and Brittany had received their nursery furniture from the store earlier in the morning. Both women called in _sick_ to work, too excited to finally get started on the baby's nursery together. A little white lie never hurt anyone. It was mid January, and about time they start putting it together.

"Honey, you don't need to tighten that bolt. It's already assembled!" Brittany laughed. Santana had taken it upon herself to double check all the hinges and bolts on all the furniture. It was a little ridiculous.

"I know... but, I just want to make sure this crib doesn't collapse when we put _mini-Britt_ in here for the first time."

Brittany softened when she saw the sheepish smile that adorned her wife. She chuckled as she walked over and behind Santana, encircled her arms around her chest, and rested her chin on her shoulder. Both women swaying in the middle of their former office - now half finished nursery.

It wasn't much, not yet. But it was going to be a sight when it was done. The couple deciding on a classic, rustic look to all their baby furniture. Santana had insisted on the most expensive _everything _in the store, much to Brittany's chagrin. The crib, rocking chair, and changing table were all made of dark chestnut wood. _Only the best for my baby_, Santana insisted.

"Mmm... I can't believe baby's almost here." Brittany hummed into Santana's neck, burying her nose further into the crook - inhaling her wife's morning face wash.

It was getting harder for Britt to hold her wife from behind with the growing baby bump in the way. But, it didn't stop her from trying.

"I know... we're halfway there." Santana was sure she had the dorkiest smile on her face as they rocked back and forth. Both women lost in their own individual daydream, envisioning how the finished product would eventually look - baby and all.

"You know what else? You look so sexy in your tank top and that screwdriver in your hand." Brittany licked the shell of her wife's ear. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom, and see what else you can _screw_..." She whispered suggestively.

The husky whisper sent a buzz through Santana's body. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and knees shuddered for a moment. They had called in _sick_ today. There was something so sneaky-ninja about the whole thing that was such a turn on right now.

"Is that so...?" Santana turned in her wife's arms, matching her frisky grin.

"Uh-huh, and maybe we can bust out the toy chest? So, you can _really_ drill me?" Brittany flickered her eyebrows, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

Santana shook her head at her wife's constant horniness. "Honey, I think _you_ should be the one to put a dollar in the jar, for talking so dirty in front of baby like that." She placed her hands on either side of Britt's baby bump, attempting to earmuff their baby's ears.

"Now, come on! A few more things to get done here, and then I'll make you lunch." Santana playfully patted Brittany's ass, then broke the embrace.

"You've been doing that lately..." Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"Every time I bring up using the strap-on on me the last few months. You get really weird and change the subject." Brittany folded her arms defiantly, there was no way Santana could avoid _this_ any longer.

"Britt, we_ use_ the strap-on. You're being ridiculous." Santana turned away. She was most definitely deflecting.

"_Nooo_... I use the strap-on on _you_. You just toss it to the side, and decide to distract me by going down on me or doing other things."

"Oh, but you like _other things_." Santana clicked her tongue trying to lighten the mood. Brittany stood her ground, waiting for her wife to take it seriously.

"Ugh... _Britt_, okay." Santana was defeated. "Okay, here's the thing babe. I, uh..."

Santana literally blanked out, staring down at her feet; unable to get the words out.

"Santana, spit it out!" Brittany half chuckled and yelled.

"Alright! I don't want to hurt the baby! Like, I don't want to give the baby a black eye or something." Santana whined. Brittany just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Santana, are you serious right now? Sweetie, I promise you the baby cannot _get_ a black eye from you using the strap-on." She laughed some more.

"I _know_ that Britt. Logically, I know that! It's just the whole idea of sticking something up _there_ when you're pregnant... just doesn't sit well with me, okay?" Santana pleaded.

"So then, why couldn't you just tell me that?" Brittany caressed her wife's cheek with her thumb.

"I don't know. You _really_ love the strap-on. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I thought I could just avoid it for the next four in a half months." Santana chuckled as she turned her face to kiss Brittany's palm.

"_Baby_, I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable when it comes to our sex life." Brittany pouted, tucking a piece of her wife's hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Santana mouthed and leaned in for a quick peck.

"You're welcome." Brittany mouthed back. "Of course, this all just means I'm gonna have to use my Jedi mind-tricks on you to get my way." Brittany winked as she walked back over to the wall, where she was setting the baby animal decals.

"_Jedi mind-trick_ me all you want sweetie. I don't think I'm budging on this one, sorry."

"Oh, we'll see San... we'll see." Brittany grinned.

Santana cocked her head, and squinted one skeptical eye at her wife. Brittany had _that_ look in her eyes. It was extremely probable she already had something up her sleeve. Santana made a note to be on high alert for some future _funny business_ from her wife.

Both women were quiet for awhile; content, as they were both engrossed in their own project. Only stopping to ask for input about what should go where, or how furniture should be arranged.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you San. We got another discipline call from Rox's high school earlier, when you were helping the delivery guys this morning." Brittany casually brought up.

"What... again? What the hell did she do this time?"

The couple had a few good weeks with Roxie after Christmas, only to hit another 'valley' with the teenager. Roxie had been moody again, but this time it was a different kind of moody. She was on the edge more, and darker. They noticed her music changed. That's how the couple could tell her moods lately - by her music. When Roxie was in a good mood; her piano melodies were lighthearted, syncopated, almost jovial. When Roxie was in a bad mood; her melodies were hard, disjointed, and _dark_. You could hear her almost banging on the keys lately - like she was trying to shake her demons out through her fingertips.

Santana and Brittany hated when their foster daughter played the piano like that. It created such an anxiousness and tension in the house. It made the icy January even colder. Santana could sense when Britt couldn't take it anymore; that's when she would have to go to Roxie's room and ask her to keep it down.

"They just said she got detention for not dressing out in P.E. again. Something about getting into it with her teacher, and some students."

"How is that possible? P.E. is like the easiest A ever! All you do is freaking dress out, play some stupid sport, or run the track." Santana was at a loss as she huffed over to the rocking chair and sat. Roxie was really driving her crazy lately.

"I don't know San, but something's gotta give with her. I just feel things winding so tight in her, eventually something's going to snap." Brittany subconsciously rubbed her belly, she didn't want her anxiousness to startle the baby.

Just then a buzzing noise rang through the nursery. Santana immediately got up and picked her phone up from the changing table.

"It's Roxie's high school." She knitted her brows. Both women got that _pit of the stomach_ bad feeling.

"Hello... yes, this is she. Uh-huh, I see..." Santana kept pursing her lips. Brittany folded her arms and took a step closer, hoping to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay, um... I'm on my way! I'll see you guys in a few. Okay, b-bye." Santana lowered the phone, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, what?"

"Roxie was in a fight. Looks like she's going to be suspended. I have to go pick her up."

Santana stared at her wife. Brittany just dropped her shoulders and nodded. Both women sighing as if someone had let all the air out their tires. They felt so stuck, like they kept drawing the _'Do Not Pass Go'_ card with Roxie.

Britt's intuition was spot on again. Something had to give - something finally snapped.

* * *

><p>Santana got off the A train, and exhaled. A spray of ice particles shot out of her mouth and nostrils like cloudy sparks. Brooklyn had received its first snow a week ago. Santana didn't remember it being this cold last year, and cursed anyone who still didn't believe in fucking global warming. She tightened her coat around herself, and pulled her beanie down over her ears. She was glad she talked her wife out of coming with her. Brittany begged, but Santana blamed the icy streets. Again, she wanted to take <em>zero<em> chances with the pregnancy.

She took a second to look around, and ingested all things _Bedford Stuyvesant_. It was undoubtedly Brooklyn, but there was something different. There was a hardness to this township. Even the air was different - heavy and dank; not like the artsy Bushwick. It wasn't _hip_ to be from Bed-Stuy, and it showed on the people's faces. Every person Santana passed by shared the same expression; furrowed brows, pursed lips, and blank stares. Everyone seemed to be putting on a cement front. It made perfect sense - no one will fuck with you if you look like you can bite back.

Santana naturally mirrored the faces she saw, and went to flag a cab. No way was she walking through the streets of Bed-Stuy, all the way to Roxie's high school, and in this cold. She found herself a little embarrassed as she waited for a cab. She couldn't shake her prejudice of this town. Her and Mercedes were mugged here a few years ago. They were trying to sign a new rapper to Ramen Records, and got caught out too late on their way back to the train station. It was the single most terrifying moment of her life. She shivered off the callus memory as a cab pulled up.

She reached 'Boys and Girls High School' a few minutes later. To her surprise the high school was in great shape for Bed-Stuy standards. She made her way to the main office where the receptionist pointed to the principal's office down the hall. She immediately made out the form of her foster daughter sitting on a chair outside the office.

Roxie was slumped over in her chair, holding an ice pack to her eye. She did a double-take when she saw her extremely angry foster mother barreling down the hallway. Santana noticed right away the blood on Roxie's shirt collar, a busted lip, remnants of a bloody nose, and one puffy black eye. It didn't just look like Roxie was in a fight - it looked like she had been involved in one of those old-timey movie brawls.

Roxie licked her lips, wincing as she forgot about her split lip. She looked down as Santana walked up. She fluttered her eyes up again, and moved her mouth getting ready to spew a barrage of excuses.

"Nu-uh! I don't want to hear a _thing_ from your mouth! Sit your ass down... I'll deal with you later." She knocked on the office door, mumbling a series of Spanish expletives under her breath.

Santana was furious. Roxie just nodded and looked down. She knew better. Santana had _that_ look in her eyes like when she caught her with that guy in her room. Roxie's mind raced with all the awful stuff that was surely coming her way.

"Hello ma'am, come on in." A lanky, clean cut, rather good-looking black guy greeted Santana at the door. He looked too young, almost scary young to be the principal of a high school. Santana noticed he had a very suave energy about him, like he could have been a member of 'Boys To Men' in the 90's. He was cool and soft spoken. - _These fucking kids must walk all over him._

"Please, have a seat. Thank you for coming." He pointed to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "I'm Bernard Williams, you must be Santana Lopez-Pierce?" He shook her hand as they both sat.

Santana had flashbacks of creepy Mr. Figgins' office at WMHS. She anxiously gulped like _she_ was the one who was in trouble, and had been sent to the principal's office.

"Yes, nice to meet you sir. So, let's just cut to it. What happened?" Santana was in no mood for the professional small talk.

"Right, well Roxanna was involved in a pretty serious altercation at the beginning of lunch today. Got into a fight with three girls from her math class." Mr. Williams pulled her file, and read - trying to refresh his memory by rereading the account.

"Wait, three girls? Like, Roxie got jumped?"

"It was a fight ma'am, and we really don't know what happened. A few of our grounds security guards broke it up." Mr. Williams was starting to take offense to Santana's tone. "And, none of the girls wanted to give a straight story. They all pleaded the 'fifth' if you catch my drift."

"Look, Principal Williams, I don't mean to come off condescending. But my wife and I have had the suspicion for awhile now that our foster daughter has been getting bullied." Santana leaned forward so he could see how serious she was.

"And that story pretty much sounds like they were waiting for Roxie to get out of the classroom before they jumped her. And DO NOT tell me you haven't thought of that scenario. Because, I'm willing to bet if you show me all their files, they _all _have disciplinary problems."

Principal Williams just smiled at Santana, before placing his palms flat on his desk. He was thinking hard about what he would say next. He calmed himself before speaking.

"I am aware of Roxanna's _situation_ ma'am. I've had many of meetings just like this with Linda Chavez, and a few foster parents over the last year and a half. The truth is, Roxie has been doing well since her last altercation last year. I agree, this sounds fishy." He leaned back in his chair.

"But, we have no formal reports from teachers or even from Roxie about any bullying. Our hands are tied, I'm sorry."

"_You're sorry? _Oh, because everyone _knows_ bullying happens where the grownups can see!" Santana sarcastically scoffed. "So, my foster daughter is looking like Muhammad Ali... fucking _Heavyweight Champion of the World _out there on that chair. And all you have to say is _your hands are tied? _When it's so painfully obvious she's been getting bullied by these _same _girls for two _damn_ years?"

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce-"

"You know what... save it Mr. Williams!" Santana cut the principal off. "I understand schoolyard fights, even been in a few in my day, but this is deeper. It was three against one out there today. That should tell you something!"

Santana got up, too hot to continue the argument. Mr. Williams stayed put, and looked all out of excuses.

"You're lucky I don't go to the school board with this crap!" She grabbed her purse off the desk. "How long is she suspended for?"

"A week. Look, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I know Roxanna's had a hard go at things lately. That's one of the reasons I won't expel her. But, we have rules here. One more fight, and she's out. I'm sorry ma'am." He sighed.

Santana softened as she nodded. This was a just one man after all. One man in charge of 3,500, badass, Bed-Stuy teenagers. She gave him a break in the end.

"I promise to talk to her about her behavior sir. Only, if _you_ promise to watch these girls and the bullying that's going on."

"I can promise you miss. I'm on it." He smiled.

Santana nodded a _thank you_ as she left the office.

* * *

><p>The train ride back was excruciatingly quiet for both girls. Santana had promised Brittany not to go off on the teenager until they were able to sit down together as a family and discuss what happened. It was taking every ounce of restraint not to rip into Roxie at the moment. She decided her best bet was just to be quiet and look straight ahead. She caught her foster daughter shooting her glances every so often. Roxie was still holding an ice pack to her eye, and wore an unsure expression. She was shocked she hadn't gotten ripped a new asshole yet.<p>

"Okay, I cannot take it anymore! You are _literally_ scaring the shit out of me Santana!" Roxie whined. "Can we please get this over with? Can you please yell at me now? I feel safer being on the train where there are witnesses." Roxie looked around, making eye contact with anyone & everyone she could.

Santana let out an uncontrollable laugh. That may have been the funniest shit Roxie has ever said.

"Oh my god, you're laughing now? Is that like that _'serial killer-calm before the storm' _laugh?" Roxie scooted away from Santana.

"Rox, seriously... shut the hell up kid." Santana chuckled.

"Wait, so you're _not_ mad?"

"Oh no, I'm pretty fucking upset! Don't get it twisted _mija_."

"I'm _not_ understanding..." Roxie turned her head and squinted a suspicious eye.

"You should thank your Auntie B when you get home. I'm under strict instructions to hold off on all disciplinary actions. I don't feel like upsetting my pregnant and easily irritable wife, so you are safe for the moment." Santana turned and looked out the window.

"So, you ready to talk about the bullying now? Without going off on me, and storming to your room?"

Santana decided to try a different route with the teenager. Maybe she was feeling more exposed and vulnerable with the black eye, and busted lip. She was hoping to get her to talk calmly about the situation.

"I can't storm to my room... I'm on a fucking train." Roxie flashed a sheepish grin, trying to deflect.

"Rox, you know what I mean."

Roxie's facial expression dropped, and her shoulders slumped. She knew there was no getting out of this, or playing the angsty teenager _'so don't talk to me'_ card.

"It was just a fight Santana. They were talking shit, I was talking shit, we fought, the end!"

"Except, I already know it was three against one, and it was outside of your classroom before lunch. Roxie, I'm not stupid! Those bitches jumped you." Santana turned and tried to softened her body language. She hoped to make herself less intimidating.

Roxie just shrugged. Neither confirming nor denying. She was pleading the fifth again as she looked down - ready to _shut down_.

"Roxie... tell me sweetheart."

Santana had never used the term of endearment with the girl before. It was so soft and soothing, like her wife. Roxie was caught off guard as well, as she looked up at Santana with misty eyes. The teenager reminded her so much of herself it was scary. The complexity and broodiness; all of it was a front. You crack them both open, and a sensitive gooey interior was underneath.

"I-it's the same girls from the train that morning." Santana figured as much. "They've been fucking with me since the beginning of freshmen year last year." Roxie was on a roll, Santana was dead silent in hopes she would keep going.

"It's just, I don't fit in Bed-Stuy; I never have. I dress different, like weird music, and am _nothing_ like the other Hispanic girls. I know it's all stereotypical bullying shit, but it's true." Roxie was speaking like she was finally getting something off her chest.

"I hate it there Santana! I fucking wish I could be home schooled, or go to a different school." The teen whined. Santana felt like Brittany as she nodded, and even reached over patting her hand. She had never done that before either.

"Okay, okay... we can look into that Rox. You just have to hang on for a little while longer, okay? Don't do anything stupid, like get into another fight. I promise, I'll check out the local school situation around Bushwick for you _mija_."

Roxie calmed down as she transferred the ice pack from her eye to her now swollen lip. All the talking must have irritated the wound.

"How did it start... the bullying?" Santana didn't mean to turn into Dr. Phil, but she was crazy curious.

"It was P.E. last year. I dressed out next to them..." Roxie stared out the window, and rubbed her ring. "They saw... saw the scars on my back, started making fun of me. Then that just turned into a lot more shit over the year." Roxie continued staring out the window.

It all suddenly made sense to Santana; the reason Roxie kept on getting detentions for not dressing out in P.E. - she was self conscience about her body. Self conscience about scars. - _How did she get the scars?_ Santana decided Roxie had shared enough for one day, and not to push her any further.

"You wanna know something?" Santana smiled down at Roxie. "I think that black eye is pretty fucking awesome actually! Totally distinguishes you, just makes all the other features _pop_." She laughed.

"You should see the other bitches!" Roxie joked. "I was like a cage fighter on those skanks! Pssh... three on one my ass. I'm pretty sure I knocked out a few teeth."

They shared a laugh and high five.

"Don't tell your Auntie B we were laughing about this either!" Santana quickly scolded.

"Of course, your secret is safe Auntie San." Roxie playfully stuck her tongue in cheek.

Santana was instantly turned into soft served mush at the girl calling her 'auntie'. She had started calling Brittany 'Auntie B' a few days after Christmas. Santana would be lying if she didn't admit she was upset the girl kept calling her 'Santana'.

They sat in silence the rest of the way home, but Santana was screaming internally.

* * *

><p>"So, has she gotten into anymore fights since she's been back at school?" Mercedes asked through a mouth full of salad.<p>

"Nope. All clear so far. I made a deal with her that I would look into local high schools closer to home, if she stayed out of trouble." Santana stuffed a few french fries into her mouth.

Roxie had recently went back to school after serving her week suspension. Brittany and Santana decided the week would be spent cleaning the basement, along with helping with the nursery. They had also taken away her phone, computer, and limited her piano time to a measly hour after dinner. She took it like a champ again. The kid was tough.

"Oh, oh... I have to tell you something!" Mercedes put her salad down. "So, last night Teo and I were working late, trying to get Dru's album finished, and..." She paused and grinned. Santana was completely lost.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you fucked right here! I just put my burger on this table _Mercedes!_" Santana yelled.

Mercedes laughed. "No girl! Please, I ain't tacky. No, we just kissed!" Mercedes blushed.

Santana smiled. She knew Teo and Mercedes had a thing for each other for awhile now. Both of them too scared to mix business with pleasure. Looks like pleasure finally won out.

"Awww, _Cedes_..." Santana cooed. "Does Cedes have a boyfriend?" She teased.

"Not quite yet," she picked her salad back up and dug in. "But, we have an official date this Friday. We'll see!" Mercedes was beaming. Santana was happy for her best friend. It seemed to have been forever since Mercedes _got down_. No one should have to be without it _that_ long.

Santana's goofy smile for her best friend was interrupted by the text message sound from her phone. She flicked the screen and her heart dropped.

**Britt (Panda) - 911! Please come home baby! :(**

Santana shot up, knocking over french fries and burger wrappers as she sprinted for the door. Telling Mercedes to let Teo know she had to leave work because of an emergency. She barely managed to put on her coat and beanie running towards the subway station.

She tried calling her wife, but Brittany wasn't answering.

* * *

><p>Santana busted into the front door of her house fifteen minutes later. She decided to take a cab, realizing the subway would be an extra forty minutes. When Britt didn't pick up for the fifth time she offered the Cabby an extra hundred dollars if he <em>conveniently<em> knew a shortcut. She contemplated calling 911 also. Her thoughts running wild with her wife unconscious somewhere in the house, or something being wrong with the baby.

"BRITTANY!" She yelled "Baby, where are you? You okay?" Santana checked the kitchen and living room, then peeked into Roxie's room on the way back to the stairs.

"San, I'm up here babe. In the room!" Brittany called from the second floor.

Santana was automatically put at ease. Brittany sounded calm, relaxed, and _completely fine_. She sprinted up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Britt, what is it? Is it the baby-" Santana stopped in her tracks as she opened the their bedroom door.

She was met with her pregnant wife lying half naked on their bed. She was wearing Santana's favorite lingerie; black with the red silk trim. Santana didn't know if she was super fucking pissed off, or super fucking turned on at the moment. She decided she was a little bit of both.

"B-Britt... w-what-" She croaked out incoherent phrases as her chest was heaving up and down. Her adrenaline was jacked up - it had been for the last twenty minutes.

"You like?" Brittany got up, glided over to her wife, and grabbed her hips.

"We got snowed out at school today. So, everyone got sent home." Brittany slowly backed her wife over to the bed. "So, I decided a snow day is just no fun if you don't have someone to share it with..." She slowly, teasingly slid Santana's coat off, then pushed her wife in a sitting position at the end of the bed.

"Brittany... that was _so_ evil of you. Baby, I thought something horrible happened." Santana was trying to scold her wife. But, she was losing her will as Brittany stalked up to her; milky, semi-round belly and boobs right in front of her face.

Santana couldn't stop staring at her wife's boobs. They were huge lately, and definitely not fitting into that bra. And she was so turned on by her wife's medium baby bump. There was something so organic and beautiful about making love to a pregnant woman. The anger and terror had officially worn off. She was revved up.

"Uh-huh... something horrible _did _happen honey. You see, I was touching myself on the bed, and thinking of you. Then it hit me! Why not just invite you to my snow day?" Brittany grinned down at her wife running her fingers through black locks.

"_Oh my god!_" Santana moaned out. She ran her hands up the back of her wife's thighs, stopping at her ass, then pulling her closer.

She didn't plant butterfly kisses on her baby bump like usual. _These_ kisses were for her other baby; they were sloppy and passionate. She trailed her kisses upward, standing up to gain better access. She nipped at the material of Brittany's bra with her teeth. The bra was scratchy, and she just wanted it off already as she attacked the top of her wife's spilled out boobs. She was careful not to nip too hard - Britt had complained about them becoming more sensitive lately.

"Mmm..." Brittany moaned as she arched her back, hands still firmly placed in raven locks as Santana was at her neck now. "I got a surprise for you." She purred.

"Oh yeah..." Santana released an earlobe. "I love surprises." She grinned into Brittany's cheek as she nibbled and hummed up her jawline.

"You have to lie down first... all the way up to the headboard baby." She whispered.

Santana was tingling all over. She had that inner ear ringing someone gets when they are uber aroused. She was really wet, and she was _not_ ashamed of it. In fact, she couldn't wait for her wife to see. She was convinced that sneaky-ninja Brittany was the best damn thing in the whole _damn_ world.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Santana threw herself dramatically onto the bed, and scooted up with her elbows as she kicked off her boots, then peeled off her socks.

Brittany chuckled, then quickly stopped and cleared her throat. She was trying to keep this _sexy_. Santana and Brittany had a tendency to have their lovemaking slip into goofy, funny sexy times; sometimes even taking pride in how hard they could make the other one laugh during sex. She quickly refocused.

"Good girl..." she purred as she crawled up to her wife on all fours. She slowly straddled Santana.

"Damn _Britt_..." Santana was losing her shit at the view of her wife on top of her. Brittany ran her fingers under Santana's shirt.

"Off sweetheart." Brittany demanded, lifting the hem of her wife's shirt.

Santana sat up, and Brittany slid her blouse over her head, throwing the garment behind her. She then reached behind and unclasped her bra. Everything was so intense right now. It had been awhile since Brittany dominated in the bedroom like this.

She pushed Santana back down on the bed, and ran her index finger slowly down from the top of her forehead to her pouty lips. The feather like sensation sent a chill down Santana's spine. She grabbed Brittany's wrist and guided her index finger into her mouth; sucking hard and staring into aroused blue orbs.

"Oh..." Brittany broke from her dominating character as she squeaked out a moan. Her eyes were half massed at the sight of her wife deepthroating her finger. She quickly got back into character.

"I'm gonna need that finger back baby, to remove your pants..."

Santana smiled as she released her finger. She_ almost_ had the roles reversed for a second... _almost._

Brittany slid off her wife and unbuttoned her pants. She never broke eye contact with Santana as she slid the skinny jeans off. Again, whipping them behind her dramatically. She stalked back up the bed running her hands up caramelized, smooth legs. It took all of Brittany's willpower to keep from ripping off her panties and digging in. She had to stick to her plan though.

"I want you to do something for me honey..." Brittany spoke with such a huskiness, Santana was ready to explode.

"_Fucking_ anything baby." Santana was pretty sure her wife waived the 'no cursing' rule when she looked this mouthwatering.

"I want you... to touch yourself for me." Brittany smirked as she looked down at her wife's panties then back up to aroused brown eyes.

Santana smirked back. It had really been awhile since they had done _that_. It was one of the hottest things in the world though. Santana bit her bottom lip as she slid her thumbs into her panties ready to pull them down.

"Nu-uh... I want you to keep them on." Her voice was gentle and throaty. Santana's breath hitched, then a slow smile came over her face.

Brittany settled between her wife's legs, hands still rubbing up and down mocha thighs. She was ready for her front row view. Santana started off slow at first. She was going to tease the hell out of Brittany with this one.

She bent her legs and arched her back as she slid her middle finger in slow, the other hand grabbing at her right breast and pinching. She slid it back out and brought it to her lips, slothful. Brittany's mouth was agape as she waited for the money shot. Santana smirked as she wrapped her tongue around her finger, inserting a moan for dramatic effect. Brittany's pupils dilated, and a dry hiss passed over her vocal cords.

"_Fuck..._" Brittany whispered.

Santana started with lazy circles, gentle - with the pads of her fingertips. Building herself up quietly. She picked up the pace sliding fingers up and down slick folds never breaking eye contact. Why would she? It was Brittany's long fingers she was imagining inside her.

"Good girl... but I wanna see baby." Brittany's breathing matched her wife as she moved her hands to Santana's breast, and began to knead.

Santana moved the panties to the side with one hand so Brittany could get her wish. She inserted one finger in and out, and rubbed lazy circles around her clit with her thumb.

"My _god_ San... you're so wet." Brittany breathed out as she scooted herself closer and lowered herself a bit. She took one of Santana's dark nipples into her mouth and sucked hard. Santana bucked into her own hand rubbing faster, tighter circles. Brittany sucked the other nipple, and Santana bucked up again.

"_So close_..." Santana husked out, squeezing her eyes shut. Brittany moved to her neck, nibbling and humming.

"Are you going to come for me sweetheart?" Brittany whispered into her ear.

"_Uh-huh..._" Santana whined. Brittany returned to her left nipple applying one final suck and sending Santana over the edge. She lifted her ass off the bed as she came hard. She was still applying fast circles as she rode out her wave of ecstasy; her whines and grunts filled the bedroom. Brittany moved to pepper her neck and cheek with kisses bringing her down gently.

"_Holy shit_..." Santana breathed out as she finally caught her breath. Brittany hovered over her wife and grinned down.

"That was so hot baby." Brittany chuckled as she moved to straddled Santana again.

"Mmhm... now you Britt-Britt." Santana sat up on her elbows and attacked the valley of Brittany's breasts.

"I told you I had a surprise. Did you forget?" Brittany asked. Santana had forgotten. She couldn't even remember her own name when she came, let alone a surprise that was mentioned ten minutes ago.

"You did..." Brittany grinned. "Close your eyes honey, and put your arms above your head."

Santana laughed, and did what she was told. "Britt, I don't know what has gotten into you today baby, but-"

Santana was interrupted by a loud clicking sound. Her wrists suddenly cold. Brittany had handcuffed her to the headboard.

"Keep your eyes shut. No peeking, or _I'll spank!_" She whispered into her wife's ear. Santana was getting worked up again. Brittany was on fire right now.

She heard her wife rummaging around the room for a minute before climbing back on the bed. She could feel warm hands removing her panties, and velvet lips leaving butterfly kisses on her inner thighs. She then felt something scratchy move up her legs and thighs, then the feeling of something being tightened around her hips. - _No fucking way!_ She was positive when she felt the little insert hit her clit. She shot her eyes open to see that her assumptions had been correct. Brittany had strapped her.

"Brittany!" Santana had to laugh. "When did you _literally _become a ninja babe?" Santana kept giggling.

Brittany shrugged as she straddled her wife again. "I told you... I was going to use a Jedi mind-trick on you."

"You are _so_ _wrong_..." Santana growled, flexing her wrists as she attempted to break passed the handcuffs, and get to her wife.

"So, you're not mad?" Brittany cooed, scraping her fingertips down Santana's ribs and toned stomach.

"Are you kidding me... I'm so turned on right now! Are we going to talk all day, or are you going to ride me?" She smirked.

Brittany grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip; bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her wife's delicious full lips.

She did a Jedi force wave across Santana's face. "You _will_ fuck me with the strap-on now." She said in her best Jedi voice.

Both women laughed; slipping back into goofy, funny sexy times. They really couldn't help it. They enjoyed their strap-on for the rest of the early afternoon.

* * *

><p>"How does it taste now sweetie?" Brittany spooned some curry sauce into her wife's mouth.<p>

"_Soo_ good..." Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned. "I can't decide what's a bigger turn on. _You, _or you feeding me food?" Santana laughed.

"You're such a fat kid!" Brittany snickered as she slapped her wife's ass, and turned back to the stove.

"I prefer _Foodie,_ but let's not get technical."

Just then Roxie walked into the kitchen having just gotten home from school. She removed her beanie, and shook out her hair. Then removed her foggy glasses, and threw them on the kitchen island. She rubbed underneath her eye. It was turning that ugly yellow-purple color and itched like crazy because it was healing.

"My lord, it's a _fuc-uudging _blizzard out there." She caught herself. That damn money jar was robbing her blind lately too.

"Yep, my high school was snowed out." Brittany chimed as she checked the Thai noodles.

"Pssh... I _wish_ BGHS was too. But, _nooo!_ They won't cancel crap. It's the only way they can get their free government money." Roxie huffed as she took a seat at the kitchen island. She became immediately aware her foster mothers had stopped listening to her seconds ago.

Santana was holding Brittany from behind as Brittany stirred the red curry sauce. They were mumbling sweet nothings to each other, swaying from side to side, and stealing pecks. They were giggling as Santana rubbed her hands up and down her wife's belly, humming into her shoulder.

Roxie just stared at the couple in a daze - cheek in her hand. She finally put it together.

"Oh my god! You guys stayed home, had a snow day, and had sex all day... didn't you?" Roxie pointed and squinted her eyes.

"Rox mind your own business! And, so what if we did? It's _our_ house! We can have sex!" Santana laughed as she took a seat by her foster daughter, and opened up the newspaper.

"Plus, we've had sex on this kitchen island, the floor, the dining room table, pretty much all over this house..." She grinned as she looked straight ahead at the front page.

Roxie looked horrified. "I didn't need to know that _T__ía_."

"Sure you did _mija_!" Santana winked. "But really, what gave us away?"

"You mean besides the sex smell coming off you guys, and the grind session in the kitchen? Um, you're wearing Auntie B's gray sweatpants and her BHSA shirt, and B's wearing your boy shorts and Brooklyn Law shirt. Dead giveaway, all the freaking time." Roxie laughed.

"Oh, you just think you're so smart huh? Well, let me tell you about the '_Lesbian Birds and the Bees'_ Rox! When two people love each other... they hump, they hump a lot, the end!"

All three ladies were laughing hard. Something about snow days made everybody a little stir crazy and silly. It was the feeling of being cooped up in the house with a heater or fireplace going. The constant hot and cold extremes did something to the brain.

Just then the doorbell rang, interrupting the family's giggle fest.

"I'll get it! I'm the only one who's freaking _decent_ around here." Roxie teased her foster mothers as she walked down the hall.

"That's because you're the only one not getting any _puta!_" Santana yelled.

Roxie was chuckling to herself as she opened the door.

"Hi!" A very bubbly, dirty blonde was standing on the stoop; dressed in her equally bubbly snow gear, topped off with a panda bear trapper hat.

Roxie was flustered. She didn't know why she was so flustered. Everything just went numb for a second.

"Uh, hey?" Maybe the girl was selling something. That would be crazy though, there was a fucking blizzard outside right now.

"Um, I'm Zoe. Is Mrs. LP here?" Zoe swayed side to side, trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness that was _oozing_ out of Roxie at the moment.

"Which one? There's a really _nice_ tall blond one, and then there's a really _mean _short brunette one."

Zoe laughed and looked down shyly at her feet. "Uh, the blond one. She's my dance teacher." She flashed her perfect smile at Roxie.

Roxie stared back unable to do much of anything at the moment. She was saved by the bell as her _obnoxious_ foster mother cut in.

"Zo-Dogg! What's up _chica_? Come on in!" Santana moved Roxie out of the way to greet her wife's favorite student.

Zoe smiled politely as she brushed passed Roxie to high five Santana. "Santana, what's up?" The two went down the hall headed towards the kitchen.

Santana looked back to see where Roxie was. The girl was slowly closing the door like a zombie, and looked out of it. There seemed to be something else.

Her ears were bright red. - _Holy shit! Roxie was totally blushing!_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>D'awww... Roxie met Zoe! Up next: Zoe stays for dinner, more Brittana baby, a little unholy trinity, and more Roxie angst... maybe some _Brittana_ angst (Hemo Shrug)? Stay tuned!


	12. The Age of Aquarius

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I nearly got 30 reviews last chapter! Where did all you people come from lol? I am humbled!

I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys seem to really like Roxie! I was so scared to insert an OC, and then have people reject them! Thanks for the Roxie support! I have big plans for her and Brittana ;)

Lastly, a shout-out to **The T.M** who literally reviewed 9 chapters like a boss in a period of 30 hours! And a shout-out to **keekee33 **who kept me up to 2:30am with a _glorious_ PM-chat about all things Roxie and the foster care system lol ;)

**Random Note: **This chapter kept giving me problems, and I'm still not completely happy with it. I usually try to keep my dialogue/narration ratio to about 60/40. I feel this is about 80/20, and I usually try to stay away from dialogue heavy chapters. So, if it _feels_ off... I apologize in advance. I will try to do better next time.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Age of Aquarius<strong>

"Hey Z, what are you doing here?" Brittany turned to greet her star student, setting the spoon down next to the pot.

Santana couldn't contain the smug smile that adorned her face. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, but she didn't care. She was just excited her gaydar was still in pristine condition, after all these years. Roxie was definitely blushing. And, if she didn't know any better, she was sure she caught a sheepish smile from Zoe as well. - _Oh, this was too fucking good right now!_

"I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I would stop by, so we could get an early start on choreo for the Winter Concert." Zoe slid off her coat and hung it on the back of a bar stool, then removed her hat - smoothing out damp, dirty blond locks.

"That sounds awesome! I've been meaning to watch last year's concert DVD, and see where the Sophomores can improve." Brittany turned the heat off on the boiling Thai noodles.

"I'll call your mom in a few, and tell her you're staying for dinner. You know how she can get Z. You probably should have called her before coming over here. It's horrible weather out there, she's totally gonna flip."

"I _knooow_, Mrs. LP..." Zoe rolled her eyes at the mention of her strict, overbearing mother.

Brittany laughed at the teen's eye roll. "I know you _knooow_ Zo." She winked.

"Okay, so we eat first, and then pop in the DVD. We can laugh at how bad you were a year ago!" Brittany teased her student. She really was teasing - Zoe Daniels was a prodigy at the age of fifteen.

Santana took a seat, and went back to her newspaper. The fact that Roxie was awkwardly hovering in the hall did _not _go unnoticed. It was like the girl was caught in limbo. She seemed to want to go back to her room, but she would have to pass the kitchen entryway where Brittany would see her, and undoubtedly call her in. She could try the living room, but she would be in Britt's line of sight as well. Roxie decided on _secret_ option three; she would simply make a run for her room. She almost made it too - _almost_.

"ROXIE!"

Brittany caught the girl in stride. The sound of her converse could be heard squeaking on the hardwood floors as she had to abruptly put on the breaks. Santana could imagine her hand on the doorknob, mouthing _Fuck!_ to herself at almost being scot-free.

Roxie slowly peeked around the corner. She really did not want to be there; her face almost begging Brittany to leave her alone. Santana buried her face into the Arts & Music section of the _New York Times,_ trying to keep her _church giggles_ under control. This was literally the funniest shit she had seen in awhile.

"Zoe, were you and Rox properly introduced?" Zoe politely smiled, implying Roxie hadn't introduced herself yet.

Roxie gave in, and walked into the kitchen. She was putting on the full display of _every_ _Roxie-esque _nervous tick in the book: Every ring rubbing, arms folding, cheek biting tick in the book. - _God, this girl was so not smooth._

"Zoe, this is Roxie Ortiz, our foster daughter. Roxie, this is Zoe Daniels, one of my students at BHSA."

Zoe moved first. "Nice to meet you!" She extended her hand, and flashed that smile again. _That _smile was _killing_ Roxie at the moment, as she hadn't yet fully recovered from the last smile the girl flashed at her a few minutes ago. Her ears turned a deeper red as she extended her hand back, and shook.

"Uh, yeah... nice to meet you." She flashed an awkward, tight lipped smile back.

"Okay, now that we're all introduced... let's eat!" Brittany sang, as she turned back to the stove to get dinner ready.

Santana was sure her wife was playing possum on this. She had to sense the haze of awkwardness that surrounded their foster daughter right now; like Pig-Pen from the _Charlie Brown _comics. - _Dinner should be fun!_

* * *

><p>"This is <em>really<em>, hella good Mrs. LP!" Zoe finished slurping a noodle into her mouth, then forked in some bell pepper.

"Thanks Z!" Brittany smiled.

"Yep, baby this is really good." Santana nodded at her wife, reaching under the table to give her thigh a pinch. She was still frisky from their _afternoon delight_.

Brittany chuckled, and lightly kicked her under the table, letting her know it wasn't the time to _play_. She leaned in for a kiss.

"And, thank _you_ honey! I know how hard it is for you to stomach the vegetarian meals. I'm glad you like it babe." Brittany hummed, leaning in for a series of pecks. The two women becoming more interested in each others lips than the Red Thai Curry.

Roxie looked disgusted with the PDA as usual. Zoe seemed captivated, and smiled at the couple.

"Wait, who's a vegetarian? Roxie?" Zoe asked, looking at the girl.

Roxie shot up from her food at Zoe addressing her directly. Santana was now convinced she would receive second degree burns if she touched the kid's ears - they were red hot.

"Um, yeah... _me _am... I mean _I _am!" Roxie dropped her fork on the ground. She was having some serious _awkwardness overload_ - the first thing to go was her grasp of the English language, then the use of her hands. Santana snorted and looked down. - _Lord, she literally has no game!_

Roxie got up to wash her fork.

"Rox, maybe you need to add more ice to your water... or lay off the hot peppers in the sauce _mija_. You're looking a little flushed." Santana smiled at her foster daughter over the lip of her cup.

She _had_ to take the shot - It was perfectly teed up for her, just ready to be knocked out of the park.

"Shut up _Tía_..." Roxie grumbled under her breath as she walked back to the table, and took her seat.

"How did you get the black eye Roxie... if you don't mind me asking?" Zoe smiled, as she forked more noodles in.

Santana had to give the girl points for her '_ladyballs'_. Roxie had been all over the place with her leering throughout dinner. She was unpolished; she didn't know where to direct her eye sexing, or control her _awkward_ body language. Zoe was more subtle, her leering was more discreet - but it was definitely there too. If Santana had to put her money on it, she would bet Zoe definitely had more experience in honing her _sapphic charm_ skills.

"Oh, Rox is in a fight club Zoe!" Santana shot in. "But, the first rule of her fight club is she can't talk-"

"Shut up _Tía_!" Roxie pleaded. Santana cackled.

Brittany kicked her wife under the table, and chuckled along before clearing her throat, after catching Roxie giving her the same disapproving look.

Zoe wasn't sure what was going on anymore; she looked between all three ladies in confusion.

"I was in a fight... at school a week and a half ago." She was gaining confidence now. Even if it was false confidence; she must have gotten tired of making a fool out of herself.

Zoe nodded. "Oh, well... who won?" She smiled.

Roxie smiled back. "C'mon now, who do you think?" She shrugged.

It was Santana's turn to shoot her head up from her food. - _Was that flirting? That was totally blatant flirting by both girls! _Santana kicked her wife under the table. Brittany kicked her back, then mouthed _stop it! _at her.

Brittany decided it was time to guide the conversation, and navigate _everyone_ out of this awkward, shit storm of a dinner.

"So, I was going through some paperwork from our old office, and saw that a certain _someone _has a sweet sixteen birthday coming up on the thirteenth of February." Brittany grinned at Roxie.

"Uh, yeah... saw that, did you?" Roxie half smiled down at her food, and picked at an onion.

"Oh, come on Roxie! Sixteen is _such _an important age sweetie. It's like this whole turning point. You start to think about young adulthood, college, and the future. We _totally_ have to celebrate it Rox!" Brittany pleaded as she bounced in her chair. She just really loved birthday parties period, it didn't matter whose; Britt was always up for cake, ice cream, and a party.

Roxie shook her head and mouthed _no_, taking a drink. Zoe looked highly amused at the conversation as she ate.

Brittany pouted. "I should have known you would want to be a party pooper about this Rox. You _are _an Aquarian after all." Britt said matter-of-factly, as she twirled some noodles on her fork.

Roxie and Santana laughed in unison. "What does that mean B?" Roxie scoffed. Santana quickly shook her head at the teen. - _Please god, don't get her wife talking about astrology!_

"You're an Aquarian: Fiercely independent, a strong individuality streak, a little shy, stubborn, and you're also big on humanitarianism and social causes. That explains your vegetarianism." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, _duh_ Roxie! Don't you know... _This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius... age of Aquarius_..." Santana sang, and burst into laughter, teasing her wife. Roxie started laughing with Santana.

"Oh whatever, make fun if you want to." Brittany chuckled at her two girls ganging up on her. "Your Auntie is just in denial about our own _Pisces-Virgo_ love connection."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's because there is no such thing, babe!"

"Sure there is! We're opposites on the zodiac wheel. It's a _freaking_ astrological anomaly that we fell in love. It proves opposites attract! Santana's Virgo keeps me grounded, and anchored in reality when I tend to dream too much. My Pisces keeps her emotionally soft, and spiritual when she's too rigid."

It was Brittany's turn to reach under the table and pinch her wife's thigh. Santana grinned, she really wanted to take her wife upstairs right now.

"Well, it's really not that complicated actually. Has nothing to do with the zodiac, stars, or _stardust_. I just don't think celebrating birthdays are important." Roxie shrugged and ate.

Brittany frowned at her foster daughter's harshness.

"And, actually if we wanna get technical. The whole _'act of celebrating birthdays and holidays' _is just one big money, advertising scam. It was created by the card & candy companies after World War Two. People have basically been brainwashed for almost eighty years. It's all a big business, _bullshit_ fabrication to get _you_ to spend money." Roxie was being smug.

"Roxie! No cursing around the baby! Apologize!" Brittany scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not to _me_, apologize to _baby_!" Brittany pointed at her belly.

Roxie rolled her eyes, and leaned over until she was eye level with Brittany's stomach. "I'm sorry baby." She whispered.

"You're gonna be _such_ a good big sister Rox!" Brittany looked proud.

Roxie just shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Santana wished her wife wouldn't say things like that to the girl. Roxie's future with the couple was not written in stone by any means. It wasn't fair to put Roxie in that position - not yet.

Zoe laughed. "Wow, you guys are a _strange _family!"

Santana raised her water, and toasted to Zoe's statement. The dinner conversation had indeed gone a bit _cracky_. That's what talking about astrology will do - take you straight to _Crazy Town_.

"You know, you just proved my point about being a _true_ Aquarian Rox." Brittany smirked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "All the talk about the _ills_ of big business, and the card & candy companies? See, you're a champion for _social change_."

Roxie just shook her head in confusion at her foster mother. Santana felt like she should have a bowl of popcorn instead of Red Thai Curry, because _this_ was like a freaking movie.

"That whole spiel about big business is actually kind of true Roxie, but there's something you're not taking into consideration..." Zoe entered the conversation now. Roxie looked up, waiting for her to finish.

"The human element. The _social_ need in all of us to be with family and friends that birthdays and holidays give us. Card and candy companies have _nothing_ to do with that." Zoe smirked from across the table.

"Ah, spoken like a true _Leo_ Zoe!" Brittany pointed at her student, giving her _props_.

"Thank you Mrs. LP!"

Santana was two seconds away from popping that popcorn now. The wheels had officially come off on this conversation. She just laughed as she took her last bite of noodles.

"Yeah, but not _everyone_ has a social need to be around family and friends." Roxie was refusing to lose ground on her position. She leaned back in her chair after she threw down the gauntlet.

Zoe leaned back in her chair as well, contemplating Roxie's statement. "Sure they _do_! They just do a better job than others at _convincing _themselves they don't need family and friends around." She shrugged.

Santana and Brittany flashed between Roxie and Zoe like the two were engaged in a tennis match - a clumsy and fucking _terribly awkward_ tennis match. Roxie had no comeback, as if Zoe had struck a nerve. Santana got the sense they _weren't _talking about astrology, and the history of card & candy companies any longer. Everything was at a standstill. The air even seemed to stop circulating, as everything suddenly got stuffy and dank. Santana acted fast.

"Well, I'll toast to that..." She raised her glass of water, essentially ending the bizarre dinner.

Brittany laughed, and kicked her wife under the table. Zoe and Roxie both flashed each other subtle, shy smiles - They seemed quite _impressed_ with one another.

* * *

><p>After dinner Santana, Brittany, and Zoe settled in the living room. Santana with her feet over Brittany's lap going over contract proposals on her laptop. Brittany and Zoe were watching the Brooklyn High School of the Arts 2022 Winter Concert.<p>

Santana smiled as she looked over the top of her laptop. Brittany and Zoe were so intense at the moment. They kept rewinding certain parts, and putting things in slow motion. It was like Brittany was John Madden preparing for a Super Bowl, and Zoe was her assistant coach writing down all the notes. It was adorable, Zoe was obsessed with her wife. Not in the creepy way, rather in the _'I wanna be as good as you one day'_ way. Brittany had definitely taken a liking to the kid, becoming something of a surrogate mother, as Eva Daniels seemed too busy to be bothered with her own daughter sometimes.

Santana was shaken out of her thoughts as something caught her eye. Roxie walked into the living room, and took a seat at the console piano next to the fireplace. Santana was now, completely, totally _convinced_ Roxie was smitten. She had only seen the kid at that piano twice since Christmas. In fact, Roxie had mentioned she hated that piano because she could never get it in-tune.

Santana smiled into her laptop screen as Roxie flipped open her music notebook, began tinkering with some keys, and writing stuff down. She was trying _really_ hard, but she still couldn't keep the leering under control. She reminded Santana of one of those iguanas from the Brooklyn Zoo, that do push-ups in hopes of attracting a mate. Roxie was doing some hardcore push-ups right now!

"Alright Zoe! It's getting late honey. I promised your mom you would be on the C train back to Clinton Hill before 7:30." Brittany yawned, and pushed stop on the DVD.

"Oh right! It's late..." Zoe shot up, and started grabbing her things.

Brittany moved to get up and show the teen out, but Zoe waved her off. Brittany looked relieved as she sat back down. She wasn't by any means huge yet, being barely a week under five months; but the baby was starting to take something out of her lately.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. LP, and thank you Santana."

"Not a problem Zo. Just, next time call your mom before coming. You know how she gets about you being in Bushwick so late." Santana caught a hint of annoyance in her wife's voice when talking about the _great_ Eva Daniels.

"Yeah, I know. I will next time." She pulled her trapper hat over her ears. "Alright, goodnight guys. See you at school tomorrow Mrs. LP!"

"G'night Z!" The couple said in unison.

Zoe turned to leave, before she did, she stopped at the piano where Roxie was sitting. Roxie turned red again at the sight of the beautiful, dirty blonde hovering over her.

"Wow, you write music?" Zoe looked impressed as her eyes glided over Roxie's notebook.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Roxie was back to her regular, stuttering self.

"What kind of music?"

"Uh, mainly Jazz... cool Jazz and bebop. Some old school, Ray Charles type rhythm & blues. Classical, contemporary piano when I feel in the mood." Roxie smiled.

Santana noticed how much more at ease Roxie became when she talked about her music. It acted like a life vest she could hold on to in awkward situations. Music was one of the universal languages - Roxie could speak it well.

"Did you say your birthday was February 13th?" Zoe smirked.

"Yeah... why?"

"No reason." Zoe shrugged. "Well, it was nice to meet you Roxie Ortiz! Maybe, I'll see you around?" Zoe flashed _that_ smile again, as she walked down the hall, and out the door.

Roxie looked stunned, as she dropped her pencil; her speech and the use of her appendages had abandoned her yet again. Santana was trying to hold in her church giggles once more from behind her laptop. Zoe Daniels was _good_, and such a freaking tease.

"Hey Roxie! Why don't you get the fire extinguisher _mija_, in case you _spontaneously combust_ at that piano!"

"_Shut up_ _Tía_!" Roxie grabbed her notebook, and trotted to her room.

Brittany slapped her wife's feet that were in her lap, as both women were in hysterics. Santana couldn't help knocking _that one_ out of the park either.

* * *

><p>Santana spit the mouthwash into the sink, then wiped her mouth. She turned the corner then stopped dead in her tracks, and leaned against the doorway of her master bathroom. She was in a trance at the sight of her wife rubbing some bio-oil on her baby bump. Brittany looked absolutely peaceful, and beautiful as she hummed a tune down at her belly. This had been happening lately - Santana finding herself staring at her wife as she did the most mundane things. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Brittany, and a baby in a few months. - <em>If her high school self could see her now?<em>

"Ugh... San, honey no sex tonight! I'm still a little raw and sore from this afternoon." Brittany had caught her wife staring, and misinterpreted the look Santana was giving.

Santana chuckled to herself as she walked over to the dresser, and grabbed the bottle of eucalyptus oil, before taking a seat on the bed.

"Of course, Britt-Britt!" She whispered into Brittany's lips before placing a kiss. "Not about sex, I just want to pamper both my babies right now." Santana smiled as she pulled Brittany's swollen ankles over her legs, and began massaging.

"You're so good to me San..." Brittany cooed, leaning forward for another kiss. She lingered for a moment, then kissed the tip of Santana's nose before lying back down.

"Mmm... feels so good." Brittany moaned. "I can't believe I'm just under five months, and my ankles are already killing me. I mean, how bad is going to be when I'm seven, eight, or even nine months..." Brittany trailed off as Santana kneaded.

Santana didn't want to think about it either. The thought of her wife in pain made her heart ache just thinking about. She didn't even know how she was going to make it through the birth. They hadn't discussed _that_ whole situation yet.

"Well, you'll have me the whole time sweetheart!" Santana bent down to kiss her wife's knee. "I'll be here with peppermint, eucalyptus, chamomile, and any _other_ oil you need to get you through the next four months."

"Oh right! You'll be like my own personal _Tin Man_, just carrying a can of oil around, ready to massage me up, huh?" Brittany teased. "You're adorable honey... I love you." Brittany leaned up to meet her wife's lips once more. Santana chuckled into the pecks.

"Oh, _speaking_ of adorable? How did you like that _'teenage-awkward-baby lesbian-leer fest'_ this evening?" Santana laughed.

"I have _no_ idea what you are talking about San." Brittany lied.

"Oh, _right_ Britt!" Santana laughed some more, and began tickling her wife's feet. "I want you to _say_ it! _Say_ my gaydar is still amazing baby!" She continued to tickle. Brittany squirmed and laughed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"_Oh my god... SANTANA... STOP!_" Brittany giggled. "_Okay_, okay baby... your gaydar might be right on this one!" Santana stopped, as they both laughed.

"See, that wasn't so bad to admit... was it?" Santana leaned over to kiss her wife with a smug smile.

"I _hate_ you." Brittany whispered into her lips.

"_Uh-huh_..." Santana whispered into another peck.

"But, on the real though Britt. That dinner was _freaking _painful. Did you see how awkward Roxie was? The horrible leering, dropping utensils, and I'm pretty sure I saw her dribble water on her shirt." Santana laughed, as she got up to wipe her hands and get ready for bed.

"I thought they both were cute..." Brittany chimed, as she pulled the comforter and sheets back.

"Ha! Uh, no! Roxie was a freaking mess Britt! And, what was with the coming out into the living room to _conveniently _work on her music? Maybe, I should give her some pointers on the art of flirting. In fact, I think I'll do that tomorrow!" Santana smiled to herself. She did that when she thought she had a _capital_ idea.

"Santana, NO!" Brittany pointed her finger at her wife, as she got into bed. "Honey, I'm warning you! This is probably a touchy subject. Remember what happened last time you pushed too far?"

"But, _Britt_..." Santana whined, as she shut off the last lamp and crawled into bed.

"No Santana! I don't wanna hear anymore about it! Don't ask, talk, _or_ tease Roxie about anything." Brittany turned in her wife's arms as they lay in bed. "Even if you think you're helping, or going to create some _Roxie-Zoe love connection_ here... _don't_! You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it..." Santana let out an uninspired mumble.

"Good! I love you and goodnight!" Brittany leaned in for a quick peck, then rolled over.

There was silence for a few seconds. Brittany seemed to be dozing off. Santana couldn't let it go.

"So, what do you _know_ about Zoe babe? I mean, I definitely get the vibe she's touched a vagina or two in her life." Santana asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Oh my god SANTANA! Go to bed, or _you'll_ never touch _my_ vagina again!" Brittany half laughed and pleaded. Her wife could seriously be neurotic sometimes.

Santana grinned, kissed the back of her wife's neck, and closed her eyes. Even if Brittany's threat was an empty one - she wasn't going to take the chance.

* * *

><p>"<em>Britt<em>..." Santana whined. "Do we _have_ to go to this thing?" Santana sat in front of their vanity mirror, applying some eyeliner. "Spending my Friday night with boring Quinn and her equally boring Bradley Cooper does _not_ sound appealing honey!"

"San, please don't make this into something bigger." Brittany came gliding in from the bathroom in her underwear and bra. "It's a simple double date babe, it's not going to hurt you. Plus, this means a lot to Quinn. She wants your approval of Nick."

Santana had stopped listening, and was instead gawking at her half naked wife. She was giving her the sexiest, friskiest bed eyes she could muster.

"Santana, no!" Brittany laughed. "I know that look... nuh-uh! No time babe, we're going to be late!" She smiled, and held up two simple cocktail dresses. "Now, the black one or the eggplant?"

"How about none?" Santana bit her bottom lip playfully.

"You're no freaking help! I'm going with the black one!" Brittany threw the eggplant dress back on the bed, and began putting on the black dress.

Santana laughed as she walked over to her wife to help zip her up. She held her from behind for a moment, and began to nuzzle into her. It had been a hectic week, and she just wanted to get some _snuggles_ in.

"_Britt_, can't we just stay home babe? Do our Friday routine? Make pizza in our new and improved _Bricky_, you waive the no drinking rule, and let me finish a bottle of wine in a hot bath. Then you can take advantage of tipsy Santana _all_ not?" Santana husked into Brittany's ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"That does sound good..." Brittany trailed off as they rocked. "But, no! Quinn just text me, Her and Nick are already there." Brittany ripped herself from Santana's embrace, and went to put on her earrings.

"_No me gusta!_" Santana growled. "I _hate_ Nick already!" She sat at the end of the bed to put on her heels.

"Santana, does this have anything to do with the fact that I said I thought he was cute at brunch almost two months ago?" Brittany asked.

"No, why?"

Santana honestly meant it. She may have made a joke about Quinn keeping her boyfriend away from Brittany, but not because she was jealous, it was just a simple joke. Her and Brittany didn't get jealous. After so many years together, it honestly was funny when people tried to flirt with them. Men often mistaking them for best friends out at dinner or on the town; and women mistaking them for being open to a threesome, or other random, kinky shit. The couple still had it, and were sexy as hell. Over time, Santana was becoming more comfortable with her wife's bisexuality - it was no threat to their relationship.

"Good!" Brittany walked over, encircling her arms around her wife's neck. "Because, your lips..." Brittany leaned down for a kiss. "...are the only lips I want to taste for the _rest_ of my life!" She leaned her forehead against Santana's.

"Oh, Britt-Britt... don't start something you can't finish babe." Santana smirked.

Brittany picked up her coat, and started to walk out the bedroom door. She stopped midway through the doorway. "Who says I won't finish it later?" She winked and walked out.

Santana all of a sudden had a new incentive to get this double date over - as quick as possible.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up to <em>Monk's<em>, Santana's favorite Jazz club in Brooklyn. Monk's held a special spot in Santana's heart. She and Mercedes used to gig here when Santana was in law school. She was good friends with Marcus the owner. They became fast friends after Marcus tried to hit on her multiple time, not believing her when she said she was married, and her wife was touring on a Broadway show. Santana damn near gave the man a heart attack when she finally brought Britt in one Saturday after she returned home for a weekend. Marcus was forever her _lesbro_ after that.

Santana got out first. It was the first of February, and the snow had stopped for awhile. But the streets were still icy. Santana was entranced as she took in downtown Williamsburg. There was really nothing like _Brooklyn Nights_, especially in the winter. The city lights bounced off the icy streets, creating a mirror effect. The streets looked like a snow cone of delicious colors you could ice skate on.

Santana bent down and helped Brittany out; she caught the slight eye roll from her wife as she guided her out of the cab. Santana didn't care. Brittany must be_ crazy_ if she thought she was going to let her walk unassisted, in fucking heels, on the icy Brooklyn streets. She held the door for her wife as they walked in.

"Santana and Britt!" Marcus looked up from his bookkeeping binder, and greeted the couple.

"Marcus!" Brittany squealed, and went in for a hug. It had been awhile since they made it out to Monk's for a date night.

Marcus was in his mid thirties, and Afro-Cuban. Santana always got a kick out of how smooth and shiny he kept his bald head. He always smelled of tropical coconut because of the grease he used to keep it so shiny. Marcus had a personal tick of always licking his lips, he couldn't help it, he was a trumpeter - and a damn good one at that. Marcus was a staple in the Brooklyn and Harlem Jazz scenes, and still toured and attended Jazz festivals when he found time; along with playing at his own club.

"Santana!" Marcus hugged. "You're taking care of Brittany I hope. The next _great_ Jazz vocalist is in there!" He joked, and lightly rubbed Brittany's stomach.

"Of course, Marcus!" Santana winked, and squeezed her wife's hand.

"Where's Fabray?" Santana looked into the main hall to search for their friend.

"Her and the new boyfriend are in your usual spot, in the front, left stage mama!" Marcus pointed. "Anything you guys need... you know it's on the house!" He said trailing backwards into a side room.

The couple walked through the dark club, and up to their usual table.

"Hey Quinn! Nick!" Brittany leaned over to peck her best friend's cheek as Santana took her coat, and pulled out her chair.

"Hey guys!" Quinn chimed. Santana noticed how relaxed her best friend looked. Maybe she was falling in love. Quinn Fabray looked absolutely giddy as she interlocked her fingers with her boyfriend.

"Hello ladies!" Nick added, flashing his Hollywood smile and hazel eyes.

Santana was automatically suspicious. She and Quinn certainly had their snarky relationship. But she _loved_ and adored her best friend. If this fucker even thought about breaking her heart...

"Oh, I know you _saw_ each other at Halloween and a little bit at Thanksgiving, but you were never properly introduced." Quinn smiled. "Nick this is Brittany's wife Santana... Santana, this is my Nick Helms!" Quinn was buzzing right now. Her energy almost _too_ much. Santana kind of wanted to slap her to calm down.

"Nice to meet you _Nicky_." Santana flashed her cheerio smile, and shook his hand. She then flagged down a waitress for a stiff drink. She fucking _hated_ double dates.

A hour into dinner, and Santana was finishing her second _Gin on the Rocks. _The liquor calmed her down, and made her less standoffish towards Nick. She had to admit the guy wasn't that bad. He and Quinn looked like the perfect middle-class, Brooklyn white couple. She kind of wanted to gag at how perfect they were for each other. Quinn went to Yale, and he went to Berkeley; they were both drama teachers; he looked like a movie star and she looked like, well Quinn Fabray – They were a freaking _charming_ match made in heaven.

"Here is your next round ma'am, on the house." A waitress put a napkin and drink down next to Santana.

"Capri?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up? It's dark, didn't recognize you!" The waitress laughed. It was Capri the waitress. Brittany's one crush she was allowed to have, but _not_ act on.

"You work at Monk's now?" Brittany was flirting, Santana smiled to herself and took a drink. She loved to see her wife work her magic.

"Actually, I still work at the Bushwick Bar & Grill, and just started here." Capri flirted back. "I'm paying my own way through fashion school, remember?" Capri tapped Brittany's shoulder.

"Of course, when do you graduate?"

"In two semesters! I'm like _really_ excited!"

"I bet! Well, maybe you'll be the next _Versace_, huh?" Brittany winked.

"Maybe!" Capri blushed, and replaced Nick's empty beer bottle with a full one. She stumbled as she walked away. Brittany had made her weak in the knees.

Brittany turned to her wife and grinned.

"So _evil_ Britt! Playing with the poor girl's emotions like that." Santana laughed. Brittany shrugged, and took a sip of her sparkling grape juice.

"Whoa, wait... what the hell was that?" Nick was confused. "You guys can like flirt with other people... in _front_ of each other?" He looked at his girlfriend for help.

"Oh, what's wrong Nicky? Quinn holds a tight leash?" Santana tapped Quinn under the table.

Nick was still in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Nick... just don't even try honey. You'll never figure these two out, and their _weird _relationship." Quinn chuckled and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Changing the subject now! How's the baby guys?" Quinn asked, finishing off her wine.

"By the way, you guys have the cutest baby." Nick added, taking a swig of his beer. "Quinn's fridge is covered in ultrasound pictures, good looking kid!" He laughed.

"Thank you Nicky!" Brittany smiled. "I have to ask Quinn, when you were pregnant, when did the ankle and joint swelling start? Because, it's been killing me lately."

Santana choked on her Gin, and shot her wife a look. She was worried Brittany had just spilled a huge secret. Brittany quickly realized what she had said, and shot her hand over her mouth. The damage was already done.

"Oh no! It's fine guys!" Quinn chuckled. "I already told Nick about the whole teen pregnancy thing, and Beth." She smiled up at Nick, and squeezed his hand.

"Oh thank god!" Brittany sighed.

"Yep, all good ladies. And now if you excuse me, I'm off to the bathroom just in case you eventually start talking about uteruses and vaginas!" Nick kissed Quinn's cheek, and slid out of his chair. "I'll get you some more white wine on the way back babe."

All three ladies watched as he disappeared into the men's room.

"So, San... what do you think?" Quinn was jumpy.

Santana took a swig of her cocktail and shrugged. "Nicky seems... _nice_."

"Santana!" Quinn pleaded.

"Why does it matter Fabray?"

"It matters, okay! I know _Brittany_ adores him..."

"I do!" Brittany nodded.

"It matters to me, because you and Brittany have been my best friends since forever. I've never admitted it to you, but I _strive_ to have what you guys have! And, I think I may have found that with Nick. I _need_ to know if I have my best friend's blessing... _please_." Quinn scrunched her brows together as she pleaded. She looked like she wanted to cry. Santana swallowed her own lump, and Brittany squeezed her hand under the table.

Santana leaned back in her chair, she was completely caught off guard at the emotion being directed at her. This wasn't the dance that Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez did. They were never good with emotions and words; unless the emotion was snarky, anger and the words were curse words. This had to be serious - Nick _had_ to be serious.

"Alright! _Nick_ is a great guy. _And_, you guys are freaking perfect and adorable together." Santana rolled her eyes, and smirked at Quinn. She was being honest. She was happy for her friend.

"Thank you..." Quinn mouthed. Santana winked back.

"Honey, I love this song! Let's dance!" Brittany was pulling her wife up before she could answer.

A second later she found herself on the dance floor, swaying with her wife to the smooth sounds of a Miles Davis song, as her dear friend Marcus played his trumpet on the dimly lit stage – _Romantic_ and _perfect_ couldn't even describe the moment.

"You know, you were so cute with Quinn just now." Brittany hummed into Santana's neck as they swayed.

"Oh yeah?" Santana mumbled. "Well, she was so pathetic... I _had _to say those things just to shut her up!" Santana smiled up at her wife.

"Uh-huh..." Brittany wasn't convinced, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh..." Santana pecked her wife's lips.

The dance floor was crowded in the dark, humid Jazz club; but Santana felt like her and Brittany were the only two out there.

* * *

><p>"I mean it Rox!" Santana scolded. "You better not take one of those freaking, long ass teenager power naps! Where we can't wake you up, and you're groggy <em>all<em> evening!" Santana opened the door to check if the cab was still there.

"I _know Tía_!" Roxie rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! I want you ready by the time we get back. It's dinner and game night at your Auntie Mercedes'. I _need_ you on point kid, if we're going to finally fucking beat your Auntie B and Mercedes at _Taboo_." Santana was serious about her game night.

"Honey! No cursing!" Brittany came downstairs, walking straight past her wife to the waiting cab.

"Why do you guys have a doctor's appointment on a Saturday anyway?" Roxie asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe Dr. Beckett is closed on Monday, and wanted to give us our blood test results early." Santana followed her wife. "I mean it Roxie! No epic power naps _mija_!" She slammed the door behind her.

Roxie just chuckled to herself as she heard the cab pull away. Her foster mothers were both a little crazy. Not a day went by she wasn't amused by their shenanigans. She turned to walk to her room.

**Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

Roxie walked back to the door to answer it. She instantly went numb.

"Hey Roxie!" Zoe was standing on the stoop. She was dressed less bubbly today, but still head to toe in her winter gear.

"Uh, hey. Um, you just missed Auntie B. Her and Santana had an OB/GYN appointment." Roxie tucked some hair behind her ear, and tried to seem _cool, _as she casually folded her arms.

"Actually... I kind of came to see... you." Zoe shyly looked down at her feet, and chuckled at her own awkwardness.

"W-what... w-why?"

"There's this thing at Brooklyn College, and it's free for BHSA students and a guest. It's like this Valentine's Day, jazz ensemble-contemporary dance concert. Anyway, it's totally on February 13th. That's your birthday right? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Zoe flashed that smile again.

Roxie just stared. She couldn't even muster fake confidence at this point. She really wished one of her foster mothers could help her out right about now, preferably her Auntie B. She had no idea what the fuck her emotions were doing - what the fuck _this _girl was making her emotions do.

Zoe waved her hands in front of Roxie's face. "I mean, I just thought... because you like Jazz. I mean, you totally write Jazz music and stuff..." Zoe was starting to think she had _broken_ Roxie.

"Uh, sure! Yeah, why not?" Roxie flashed a half smile. "I-it's not like it's a date right, like a Valentine's date?" As soon as Roxie said it, she wanted to kick her own ass. - _What the fuck Roxie?_

Zoe laughed. "No, it's your birthday silly! Actually, some friends from my high school are coming too. You don't mind, right?"

"No, it's fine."

"Cool beans!" Zoe clapped. "How about we exchange numbers, and I'll text you more about it when it gets closer in a couple of weeks?" Zoe pulled out her phone. Roxie pulled out her phone as well, and dropped it in front of her. Her fingers weren't working at the moment.

"Fuck..." Roxie scolded herself.

Zoe laughed as she picked it up. "Here, how about I put my number in for you? Then I'll just call my phone so I'll have yours."

Roxie nodded, and waited for Zoe to finish.

"There you go!" Zoe handed her phone back. "So, I'll text you?"

"Y-yeah... okay." Roxie was a stuttering mess.

"Okay... see you around Roxie Ortiz!" Zoe smiled, turned, and walked down the stoop.

Roxie shut the door, then banged her head against it a few times. She was totally, and utterly confused right now. "What the fuck is happening...?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor<br>Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón, **_

Brittany giggled as Santana lifted up her shirt and began singing into her belly; the two were waiting for Dr. Beckett in her office.

_**que tengo que hacer,  
>lavar tus pañales sentarme a coser<br>Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo,  
>dormir en mis brazos y en mi corazón. <strong>_

Santana finished the lullaby, and peppered Brittany's belly with kisses.

"_Yaaaaay..._" Brittany giggled and clapped. "I think baby liked that one honey, I could feel them moving the whole time!" Brittany grinned, quickly grabbing Santana's hand to place it where she felt the kick.

"W-where?" Santana was trying to feel. She still had yet to feel the baby kick ever since Brittany had started experiencing movement a week ago. "_Britt_... I don't feel anything." Santana whined.

"Just give it time sweetie, you'll eventually feel-"

"Hello ladies! Sorry to keep you waiting." Dr. Beckett came into the room like a whirlwind, startling both women.

"Hello Erin!" The couple said in unison.

Santana was immediately aware the atmosphere in the room became heavy. She soon understood why - Dr. Beckett was _not_ her regular, cheerful self. Her face was blank, and she kept rustling through the paperwork, trying to make sure she had everything in order. But, the big tell-tale sign was that fact she hadn't made eye contact with the couple yet. Brittany, being a master people reader herself became aware too. She squeezed her wife's hand - Something was up.

"Okay, so I bet you're wondering why I called you in on a Saturday, huh?" Dr. Beckett tried to smile to alleviate some stress. It didn't work - In fact, it made everything worse.

The couple looked at each other, sharing the same faraway look.

"Brittany, your Quad-Screen came back yesterday." Dr. Beckett sighed. "Um, there were some anomalies with your alpha fetoprotein, estriol, HCG, and inhibin A levels. That's why I called you guys in today. It just couldn't wait until Monday."

Brittany knitted her eyebrows together before flashing between Dr. Beckett and Santana. "I'm... I'm not understanding Erin..." Brittany shook her head.

"Remember, we talked about this?" Dr. Beckett pursed her lips, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Doctor or not, _no one_ likes to give bad news.

"It means your baby is at a high risk for Down syndrome." Dr. Beckett sighed, flashing her eyes between the couple.

And there it was. What Santana had been waiting for. What she _hated_ herself for waiting for. Call her a pessimist - call her a realist. The fact was, it was _unrealistic_ to believe you could live in a world where _bad_ things couldn't touch you. She loved her wife, but she could _never_ live in Brittany's world. This is why Santana lived in _her_ world; so she could be prepared for shit like this. She felt sick to her stomach. Dr. Beckett had hit them with a metaphoric two-by-four.

She squeezed her own eyes shut for a second, still holding on to Brittany's hand. She looked at her wife, only to be met with a face that made her own soul hurt. Brittany was blank, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Santana had _no_ idea how to make this pain go away for her wife.

Dr. Beckett's words still rang in Santana's ears.

_Down syndrome..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>_The Lord Giveth, and the Lord Taketh away!_ I give you Roxie-Zoe fluff, then slap you in the face with Brittana angst lol!

Up next: Emotional, emotional, emotional... that's all ;)


	13. The Kids Are All Right

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! A shout-out to **ToniiChuckles** who always waits _oh so_ patiently for updates ;)

Let's dive back in, shall we?

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Kids Are All Right<strong>

Santana was sitting there - but it didn't _really_ feel like she was there at all. Santana had never been in a vacuum before; but she had watched enough Science Channel shows with her wife to know what the vacuum of space was like; it was cold and vast - quiet and mysterious. She remembered one astrophysicist describing the feeling of being caught out in space like being sucked through a tunnel at the speed of light, until every atom just ceased _being, _as everything collapsed in on itself. There would be no pain - just numbness - followed by inevitable darkness.

Santana felt like she had just went through one of those space, vacuum tunnels. After she heard the words - _Down syndrome_ - everything went numb. Everything went dark after she glanced at her wife. After the darkness, her senses came back one at a time. First, the ringing in her ears - the humming of Dr. Beckett's ventilation system - her hearing. Second, the blurry blob of Dr. Beckett sitting in front of - her sight. Then, the feeling of Brittany's hand in hers - touch.

She was sick to her stomach still. The taste in her mouth was sour, almost chemical; like her own spit was toxic. She could smell the uncertainty, fear, and confusion in the air.

She had to calm herself - find her bearings. - _So many fucking questions..._

"Erin... w-what does that mean, _at a high risk_?"

Santana cleared her throat. It was the only way she knew how to process new information or bad news. She had to go into _lawyer mode_. That meant asking every question in the book - fact and stat check everything to death. Santana double checked her wife. Brittany wiped her tears, and sat up straight - determined to take the news with her head held high. Santana gave her hand a squeeze for extra reassurance.

"It means exactly how it sounds Santana." Dr. Beckett sucked in a deep breath, ready to spew her medical terminology at the couple.

"The Quad-Screen by definition is simply a diagnostic test. All it does is identify high risk chromosomal conditions. In this case, the anomalies point towards Down syndrome."

"So, our baby might or might _not_ have Down syndrome?" Brittany asked. Her voice was shaky, but still determined. "Like... a fifty/fifty chance?"

"Actually, I can give you better odds than that." Dr. Beckett flashed a weak smile. "Of all the women who undergo early chromosomal screenings, about five percent are identified at being _high risk_. And, the actual odds of their baby having Down syndrome is less than five percent."

Santana was starting to feel a little better - not great - but warm tingles had replaced cold numbness. Those odds were sounding really good at the moment. Brittany still looked a bit confused by all the percentage talk.

"Basically, the screening tests are actually better at identifying women who are at a high risk for having a baby with Down syndrome than women who actually have a baby with Down syndrome." Dr. Beckett tried to simplify it for the couple.

"Okay, okay..." Brittany licked her lips and nodded. "So, there's a chance... a small chance, but a chance?"

"Right." Dr. Beckett answered.

"How do we know for sure?" Santana added, rubbing her thumb along her wife's hand.

"We do an amniocentesis. In fact, it's the only way to be sure. It's 99 percent accurate. Test results take about a week, and we'll have a definitive answer."

Dr. Beckett nervously adjusted her glasses. Santana was starting to think they were the first couple she has ever had to break this type of news to. She forgot just how young the attractive doctor was. Literally, straight out of residency into her own private practice.

"What exactly is an amniocentesis again? I know you explained it a few weeks ago, I can't remember?" Brittany asked. Santana sensed she was starting to get overwhelmed again. She squeezed her hand harder.

"It's a simple procedure, outpatient. We give you a local anesthetic, then insert a needle into the amniotic sac, and take about an ounce of fluid." Dr. Beckett explained. "The fluid gets sent to the lab where they do some gene staining and testing."

"What about the risks? Can it hurt Britt or the baby?"

"There are risks, like with any procedure. About one percent of women experience complications after the procedure." Dr. Beckett reassured. "I've personally performed dozens and dozens of amnios, and will do everything to make sure Brittany and baby come through safely." She smiled.

Santana glanced at her wife. Brittany was still quite blank, but engaged nonetheless. She hadn't shutdown like it looked she might do moments before. Brittany was stronger than she gave herself credit for - she had to remember to tell her that more often.

"I'm obligated to bring up a few things with you guys, as your doctor." Dr. Beckett started. "We have to approach this with the very _real _possibility the amnio comes back positive. Brittany, you'll be at about twenty-two weeks. A lot of women opt to terminate their pregnancy after finding out those results."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She was blindsided by her doctor's statement.

"Of course, we would have you guys go through what we call gene counseling. The choice to terminate is not an easy choice, by any means. But, going through with a Down syndrome pregnancy is not easy as well. It's classified as a high risk pregnancy, for both mother and baby. Couple that with the emotional weight of preparing for a special needs child, things can get stressful."

Dr. Beckett looked ashamed of herself for bringing up such a tough subject; like she needed to wash her mouth out with soap, and take a hot, disinfecting shower. Santana was discouraged by her lack of confidence. That toxic, sick feeling crept back into her body. She was frozen, but she oddly understood where Dr. Beckett was coming from - She understood the choice that thousands and thousands of women probably had to make.

Santana and Brittany never discussed the possibility of a special needs child. - _How had they never discussed the possibility of a freaking special needs child?_

"Now, the sooner the better. If you guys agree, I would schedule your amnio as early as Tuesday of next week." Dr. Beckett looked down at the schedule on her desk.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, let's do that! Tuesday morning... Britt and I can just take off work-"

"No!" Brittany released her wife's hand, and instinctively cradled her belly.

Santana and Dr. Beckett both shot each other confused looks. Dr. Beckett moved her mouth to say something, but no words followed. Santana pinched her brows together at her wife.

"B-Britt... we have to. It's the only-"

"No!" She shook her head. "We don't need the test! I don't care if I give birth to a lizard baby! I'm giving birth to it, because it's _my_ baby!" She got up to grab her coat and purse.

"Brittany sit down, please!" Santana pleaded. Dr. Beckett looked shocked. In her very short career, she probably had never seen a reaction like this.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Santana, NO!"

Dr. Beckett flashed between both women, not sure if she should step in.

"Sweetheart, _please_..." Santana softened her approach with watery eyes. She knew this was Brittany's coping and defense mechanism. When things got really overwhelming she tended to retreat to an extreme.

"Okay..." Brittany ran a hand over her forehead and through her hair. "Can we just sleep on it... talk about it privately? Then call Erin back next week?"

Santana felt stuck. Brittany was deflecting, and as soon as they got home it would probably be hell to actually get her to talk about this without getting overly dramatic or emotional. She just wanted to schedule the damn test now - She wanted to know by the end of next, next week what they had to look forward to. However, she wasn't the one who was pregnant. Brittany had the biggest say of all right now. She had to give in.

"Alright..." Santana nodded. "We can do that honey."

She turned back to their doctor. "Erin, we'll call you by Monday or Tuesday."

"Sure, of course! Take a few days ladies. You have my personal cell... you can reach me tonight and all tomorrow with any questions, or when you're ready to schedule." Dr. Beckett smiled.

Santana nodded, and followed Brittany, who had already walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>The cab ride back home was deathly silent. Both women stared out their own windows. If you didn't know them, you would probably think they were two strangers sharing a ride. Santana tried to cuddle her wife at first, but Brittany's body language wasn't very inviting. She turned her head when Santana tried to kiss her temple, and refused to respond when Santana asked if she still wanted to go to Mercedes' apartment for dinner. Santana was alarmed. Britt had that faraway look again. The look she had after their miscarriage a year ago, or how she would be after every negative pregnancy test they took. This time, she wouldn't let her wife slip away that easy. Santana didn't care if Brittany was uncomfortable with it; she was going to force her to talk about all their options when they got home.<p>

Santana paid the Cabby, and turned around to see her wife had already disappeared up the stoop and into the house, leaving the door open. As Santana stepped into the house, she heard the light sounds of Roxie playing a classical piano piece through her bedroom door. It was a soothing, ethereal composition that worked to calm Santana as she found her wife in the kitchen. - _Here goes nothing._

Santana swallowed to moisten her dry throat. "Sweetie, we have to talk about this." Santana laid her hands flat on the kitchen island.

"San, not right now please." Brittany poured herself some orange juice, not even looking up at her wife.

"Yes we do. Honey, it's just a simple test. You heard Erin, it's outpatient."

Brittany drank before she answered. "Yes, and it has risks."

"Brittany, one percent! That's hardly a risk at all babe." Santana whined.

Brittany shook her head. "I don't want to, I don't like needles."

Santana almost scoffed at her wife's lame excuse, she was officially irritated.

"That doesn't make sense Britt. You took hormone shots for months. I gave you shots, and you never once winced at the needles. You're being ridiculous now. That's a stupid excuse!"

Brittany threw the orange juice back in the fridge. "Oh, _I'm_ stupid?"

"That's _not_ what I said Britt, don't twist my words!" Santana took a step closer to her wife behind the kitchen island. "I said you're lying about the fear of needles honey. What's this really about?"

"It's about _me_ not wanting to take a stupid test! You're the one who so adamant about it!" Brittany pointed at Santana.

"_Not_ just me Britt, Dr. Beckett too. Okay, baby you heard her. A Down syndrome pregnancy is high risk. We should know, so we know what we are dealing with. How we should proceed in the future."

Brittany squinted her eyes, and folded her arms. "_Proceed_?"

Santana sighed, there was no turning back now with this conversation. She had to push through.

"Yes, _proceed_. Brittany, we have to discuss the options here. We never talked about having a special needs child. Okay, we need to have this discussion about-"

"Before you finish that, think _really_ hard about what you are about to say to me Santana." Brittany spoke so low and quiet, it sent a shiver down Santana's back.

"Brittany, I'm not saying termination is the only option... I'm just saying we should talk about _all_ our options." Santana pleaded. "I mean, if the pregnancy is going to put you at risk... we should have a very real discussion about termination. Baby, I'm not losing you over _anything_."

She knew how it sounded coming out. She couldn't take it back. She had meant it in the moment. She wanted to be completely honest with Brittany in hopes her wife would be completely honest back. Santana had no idea that what she had just said would _unleash the beast_. Brittany was furious. Santana's breathing hitched as she watched her wife turn bright red. Not blushing bright red - furious, hot under the collar bright red.

"_Anything_? Our baby is _not_ just _anything_ Santana! How in the hell can you even suggest that?" Brittany shook her head. "A whole year... a whole _damn_ year we tried to get pregnant! And you're willing to throw it all away that fast?" Brittany eyes welled with tears.

"Britt, that's not what I meant. Sweetheart, I was just-"

"No! No, Santana that's _exactly_ how you meant it! Fucking own it!" Brittany yelled. "Please, don't tiptoe around my feelings okay... _poor childlike Brittany_ is a big girl. I can handle shit, okay!" Brittany pointed to her own chest.

"In fact, let me patronize you for a second! Do _you_ even know what termination entails for a woman who is over twenty weeks pregnant?" Brittany asked. Santana just shook her head.

"Yeah, didn't think so Santana! It's considered a partial-birth abortion, and I would go into detail if it didn't sicken me to death!" She yelled. "Not to mention it's _just_ as risky for me to go through with that than just having the baby! Do you _want_ to put me at risk Santana?"

"Whoa, hold the fuck up!" Santana matched her wife's anger and tone now. "That's not fair Brittany! I just suggested we have an open and honest discussion about the options!"

"Well, it's _not_ up for discussion! It's my body and my baby, and I'm fucking keeping it no matter what!" Brittany had hot tears running down her cheeks. "You need to tell me, because if you can't handle a special needs child... you need to walk out that door right now Santana." Brittany hiccuped.

"Britt..." Santana whispered. Her own hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brittany didn't wait for an answer as she brushed passed her wife. She turned before leaving the kitchen.

"You know, this is a pattern with you Santana. When things get a little tough, you look for the easy way out. I remember when you didn't want Roxie. You thought she was going to be another hopeless, problem child, delinquent from Bed-Stuy. And there _had _to be a reason no one wanted her! And you know what? She turned out to be a pretty fucking amazing, extraordinary kid. Down syndrome or not... I'm pretty sure this kid is going to be amazing too. So, excuse me if I don't trust your judgment on this one!"

Brittany turned and walked out of the kitchen. "And don't even think about following me upstairs! You're on the couch indefinitely..." She trailed off down the hall.

Brittany had laid the smack down on Santana. Santana felt like her throat was swollen shut. She was a few seconds away from a panic attack. This conversation had gone completely opposite of how she envisioned it when she first entered the kitchen. Her feet were glued to the ground, and her body felt so heavy. She was immediately ashamed about what she had even suggested. - _How could she had even suggested that to her wife? _She wanted to so badly to take it all back. She wanted to so badly to hug her wife, kiss her, and apologize.

Santana looked up again to see Roxie standing quietly in the entryway of the kitchen. She looked like a timid kitten afraid to take a step as she held onto the woodwork. Santana couldn't get a read on the teen's face, she looked like a hodgepodge of emotions. Roxie looked scared, confused, and _hurt?_ She wondered how much the kid heard, and if she _heard _what Brittany had said.

"H-how much did you hear?" Santana asked wiping her tears, and sniffling.

"I heard enough..." Roxie whispered, tears welling in her own eyes as she backed up.

"Roxie, I didn't-" Santana started.

Roxie ran to her room before Santana could finish her explanation, and slammed her door.

Santana was left standing there alone. She had the two most important ladies in her life upset with her, and she had no clue how to fix any of it. Brittany didn't want to talk to her. Roxie didn't want to talk to her. She had monumentally fucked the dog on this one. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't stay in the house any longer. The entire environment felt toxic at the moment. She needed to get out before she suffocated. She needed air - her rib cage felt like it was about collapse in on itself. Her heart felt like it was in her throat.

Santana grabbed her purse and coat. She wiped the last bit of tears from the corner of her eyes as she closed the front door behind her; walking out into the freezing, Brooklyn evening.

* * *

><p>Santana awoke the next morning in utter confusion. Her head was ringing with a monster headache. She opened one sticky eye at a time, they were crusted shut, probably with her dried tears. She moaned as she lifted herself up to check her surroundings. She wasn't in her bedroom - she wasn't on her living room couch - she wasn't even in her fucking house. - <em>Where the fuck was she?<em>

Santana ran her hands through her hair, and rubbed her temples. She had a hangover, her mouth was sour with that horrible, stale hard liquor taste. She coughed to clear her dry, itchy throat, and immediately tasted cigarettes in her phlegm. - _When did I smoke?_

She checked her surroundings again. She lay in her jeans, and a large Tisch School of the Arts bed shirt. There was a glass of water next to the bed with a few aspirin sitting next to it. She was put at ease when she looked on either side of the room, and saw two giant portraits of Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey. - _Mercedes' guest bedroom. Thank fucking god!_ Santana fell back to the bed with the heels of her palms buried into her eyes. She was just glad she wasn't in another woman's bed. Well, she kind of was... but, not in _that_ way.

After taking the aspirin with the water, and cleaning herself up in the bathroom; Santana followed the smell of breakfast into Mercedes' kitchen.

"Hey hot mama! Happy Sunday!" Mercedes chirped over a pan of scrambled eggs.

"Ungh..." Santana moaned as she took a seat at Mercedes' small dining table. She sat with her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair.

"Cut the _chirpy_ shit Cedes! What the fuck happened... what am I doing here?"

"I'll answer _that_, when you answer why Brittany called me at 2am to pick you up from some bar in Williamsburg?" Mercedes smiled as she took a hardy gulp of her coffee. "Why _I_ picked your drunk ass up, and _not_ your wife?"

Santana looked up at her best friend in complete horror. She must have gotten drunk. The bar called Brittany, and Brittany called Mercedes to pick her up. - _So completely, utterly embarrassing!_

Santana groaned again, and banged her head against the table a few times. It actually helped to relieve her pounding headache. Mercedes' cheap ass aspirin hadn't kicked in yet.

"Oh no... _oh my god... oh my god..._" Santana mumbled as she banged her head. Mercedes laughed as she poured her a cup of coffee, and took a seat.

"Tell me Cedes... how fucking bad?" Santana winced as she took the steaming mug from her friend.

"Girl, you were a hot mess when Teo and I came and got you." Mercedes chuckled. "In fact, you had a friend with you-"

"Oh GOD NO!"

"Some guy named Eddie. Some hipster looking chubby, redhead guy. He had you thrown over his shoulder as you patted his back, saying how you _misjudged _him, and he was a _great_ guy!" Mercedes laughed at the memory.

"_Oh my god_..." Santana banged her head against the table again.

"You even said his band was amazing, and tried to convince Teo to sign them. Girl, you had a demo in hand and everything." She laughed.

"Cedes... what was the fucking bar's name?" Santana groaned, sliding her fingers down her face in embarrassment.

"Uh, some bar called _The PBR_."

"_Oh my fucking god!_ A hipster bar-cave? What the actual fuck was I doing last night?" Santana grumbled.

"That's what I'd like to know mama! You wanna explain now?" Mercedes lifted an eyebrow and drank.

Santana sighed, and took a drink of her coffee to calm her nerves. "Okay, we had a doctor's appointment yesterday. Some fucking blood test came back saying that the baby was a high risk for Down syndrome-"

"Oh my god, San! I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't actually _mean_ the baby has Downs, just that it's at a high risk. Dr. Beckett wanted to schedule an amnio test to actually confirm either way. Anyways, Britt fucking flipped out, and refused to go through with the test." Santana hadn't noticed, but tears had started to flow at the memory.

Mercedes reached across the table and patted Santana's hand. "So, you guys got into an argument about taking the amnio?"

"Well, yes... and no." Santana sniffled. "Dr. Beckett also brought up some stuff about how some women consider termination when finding out their baby has Downs, and I just thought we needed to talk-"

"Santana Lopez-Pierce... _you fucking didn't_!" Mercedes' eyes widened.

Santana started to sob. The tears were unstoppable now. Mercedes immediately went back to BFF mode and rubbed her hands again.

"Okay, well you just need to fix this. After everything calms down a bit... you need to tell her that you didn't fucking mean _that_. You _didn't_ mean that, did you San?"

"Of course not! I don't even know why I brought it up Cedes!" Santana hiccuped. "I just want her to take the test, so we know either way. You know me! If we did find out we were having a child with Down syndrome, I would read every book, and become an expert by the time they were born! I love that baby Mercedes! I haven't even met them yet... but I love that baby!" Santana sniffled some more.

"I know you do, and I know you love your wife." Mercedes cooed. "Just take it easy for right now, calm down, and fix this when you get home later okay." She lightly patted Santana's back as she got up, and went back to the breakfast.

"That's not the only thing I need to fucking fix..." Santana rubbed her brow in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"Fucking Roxie heard us arguing, and came out just in time to hear Britt yell about how I didn't want a foster child. How I didn't want Roxie at first. Which is fucking true... but, totally not true now!" Santana whined.

"I mean, I actually really, _really_ care about that kid Mercedes! I don't feel that way anymore. Roxie is like family!" Santana started to choke up again. That was the first time she had admitted that aloud. It felt good coming out her mouth. She had started to feel real love towards the teenager.

"Oh my god! What if _both_ of them never forgive me Cedes?" Santana began to panic. "What if Brittany leaves me? I can't live without her... I can't even breathe without her! She's the fucking love of my life, and she's having my baby!" Santana began to sob again.

Mercedes started laughing as she began frying potatoes. She shook her head as she worked her spatula.

"I'm glad you find my misery fucking hilarious Mercedes!"

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're still obviously drunk and emotional if you _actually_ think Brittany would ever leave you." Mercedes laughed some more.

"You don't know that... she was really fucking pissed at me Cedes! You didn't see how red she got." Santana wiped more tears.

"I _do_ know that! She's text me ten times this morning already. She's the one that told me to leave the water and aspirin by the bed for you. She also told me your hangover breakfast was chorizo & eggs with fried potatoes." Mercedes smirked.

"_She did?_" Santana cooed, fresh tears running down her face. Mercedes smiled and nodded. "I fucking need to go home right now... I need to fix everything!" Santana shot up, and almost fell over from the dizziness.

"Whoa, whoa... take it easy mama! You're not going anywhere. You're still drunk! You're going to eat this breakfast, take a hot shower, and relax here for a few hours before going home. You got it?"

Mercedes was doing that _Mama Oprah_ thing where Santana knew better than to argue with her. She was right, Santana was in no position to make up with her wife right now. She simply nodded, and took a swig of her coffee. The anxiety was still there, but she was feeling a little bit better about things, now that she knew her wife was checking in on her.

Just then, Teo walked out of Mercedes' bedroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. He was startled, he had most likely forgotten Santana was there. He looked like he had just stepped into a _puddle of awkward, _as he took in Santana's tears and appearance.

"Hey Tana, good morning! I'm just gonna... use the bathroom." Teo pointed towards the bathroom, and awkwardly walked down the hall covering himself, as if Santana could actually see anything.

Santana scrunched her face, and looked up at Mercedes. "Really, you guys have been dating like a week?"

"Oh, says the girl who was having sex with her best friend on the DL at the age of fifteen!" Mercedes scoffed.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't get it on with me in the next room?" Santana squinted an accusing eye. Mercedes smirked and looked away.

"Oh _hell no!_"

"What! It totally was okay. We heard you drunk snoring through the wall, so obviously you weren't aware of anything." Mercedes laughed as she seasoned the potatoes.

Santana didn't find it amusing at all. She reached for a napkin ring off the table, and flung it at her friend.

* * *

><p>"No she fucking <em>didn't <em>say that?" Quinn's mouth was agape as she handed Brittany the steaming mug of tea. "I'm literally going to beat her ass Britt!"

"Well, she didn't say _it_. She just said we should have a honest discussion about our options." Brittany took a sip of her tea. "But, what does that mean? I mean, to me, even discussing it isn't an option! The amnio I'm willing to bend on, but _if_ we find out? Quinn, it's _not_ an option..." Brittany whispered.

"You're _damn_ right it isn't! Brittany, she was wrong for bringing it up! Don't feel guilty babe." Quinn rubbed her best friend's hand.

"I do though Q. I was so mad, I wanted to slap her! I have _never_ wanted to hit my wife before." Brittany began to cry. "I don't even think I have ever yelled at her like that either."

Brittany sobbed some more as Quinn rubbed her back. Quinn was at a loss as well. Santana and Brittany didn't fight often, this whole thing of consoling one of them was new to her.

"And when she didn't come home, I was so scared Quinn!" Brittany sniffled. "Then I got the call from the bar saying she was there, and I needed to come get her. I just got freaking pissed all over again at her, so I called Mercedes to get her..." Brittany groaned.

"Ugh... I'm such a bad wife! Who does that? Who doesn't pick up their drunk spouse from a bar? You know how she is Quinn... she could have gotten into a fight or hurt..." Brittany began to sob again.

"Hey, hey... calm down, okay. She's okay. Mercedes picked her up... relax Britt." Quinn soothed her friend. "Plus, you were totally in the right not to let her off the hook like that Brittany."

"Are you sure? Because, I feel like I abandoned her." Brittany wiped some tears. "I think it's hormones or something, because I just felt so aggressive towards her when she brought it up."

"Oh, it's totally understandable Britt. Your body perceived what she said as a threat to the baby. You just went into Mama Bear mode." Quinn deduced.

"Well, don't completely take my side Q. I said some real shitty things too." Brittany rubbed her temples, she was nursing her own tension headache from last night.

"Like what?"

"Like, I said it was my body and my baby! So, basically Santana had no say." Brittany sighed. "This is _our_ baby Quinn. The decisions should _always_ be made together. Why in the hell would I say that?" Brittany ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"You were mad Britt... you both said things-"

"I also said she had a pattern, and I didn't trust her judgment because she didn't want Roxie either, and Roxie turned out to be an amazing kid!" Brittany cut Quinn off.

"That's not so bad, and it's the truth!" Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, except when I walked out the kitchen I saw Roxie standing in the hall listening. She heard what I said Quinn!" Brittany began to tear up again.

"Oh, okay _that's_ actually really, _really_ bad Britt! I'm not even gonna sugar coat that one for you." She chuckled. Brittany shot her a death glare. "I'm sorry..." Quinn took a sip of her tea.

"Okay, you know what? It sounds like you both said things you didn't mean. I'm sure Santana just wanted to open a dialogue with you about taking the amnio, and the words came out a little wrong Britt." Quinn pouted. "I mean, this is _you_ and _Santana_... you guys don't fight babe!"

Brittany nodded, and sniffled. "_I know, I know_..."

"Okay, so we know she's okay. Safe and sound at Mercedes', just have to try to talk it out with her later." Quinn was trying to be positive.

"She has a hangover though Quinn! I need to go over there. Santana's always weepy and needs to be cuddled after she drinks that much..." Brittany moved to get up.

"Uh-uh... nope!" Quinn grabbed her hand. "Britt, you're hanging with me today. Okay, you guys both need space right now. We're shopping for cute baby stuff, I'm taking you to lunch & a movie, and then I'm making you dinner! The whole day with me!" Quinn winked.

Every atom in Brittany's body told her to snatch her hand away, and run to Mercedes' apartment. In the end, she gave in. Quinn was right. They both said things they didn't mean, and needed the space right now.

Brittany just nodded, and took a seat. "You know I'm going to pick the most expensive restaurant for lunch now?" She joked. Quinn laughed as they enjoyed the rest of their morning tea.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't a religious woman by any means, but she found herself saying a prayer as she slowly walked up her stoop on the late, Sunday evening. She was glad Mercedes finally let her leave. She was starting to think her friend was holding her hostage. She kept her busy all day writing music, and going over tracks with her and Teo. Santana even made a run for the door a couple of times only to be tackled by Mercedes, saying she wasn't sober enough to go back home. Now that she was actually home, she was slow playing it. Brittany hadn't answered any of her texts, and Roxie hadn't answered any of her texts asking where Brittany was. Like she suspected, the two most important women in her life were still upset with her. She didn't know what to expect as she slowly turned the doorknob to their house.<p>

Santana closed the door quietly behind her, and removed her coat. The hallway and living room were dimly lit, which meant Brittany was either upstairs or not home. They only put the dimmers on when they went to bed or out somewhere.

As she checked the kitchen she could hear Roxie playing piano through her door as she got closer. It was Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Santana wasn't a classical music buff, but she had enough music and chorus classes her whole life to know that the _Moonlight Sonata_ was a love song. But, Roxie's version didn't have very much love in it - It was dark, haunting, and _sad?_ She had a pretty good idea why the girl was sad, and it made her feel shitty all over again. She needed to talk to her, and clear things up with the teenager.

Santana knocked, then entered.

"Hey _mija_..." Santana walked in slowly, and spoke gently.

"Hey..." Roxie half turned on her piano bench, not even bothering to look up at her foster mother.

"Um, have you seen your Auntie B? Is she upstairs?"

"I don't really know. She's been with Quinn all day. She's been texting every hour or so to check in." Roxie mumbled, not looking up from her notebook as she wrote.

Santana just nodded. This was going to be fucking harder than she thought. She suddenly remembered how it felt to be an angsty, pissed off teenager. She suddenly had new respect for her parents.

"Okay, I need to explain what you heard yesterday Rox."

"Honestly, no you don't Santana!" Roxie shot her a look. Santana was alarmed at the girl calling her by her first name - it stung a little. Roxie hadn't done that in a few weeks.

"_Yes_, I do!" Santana took a seat on the girl's bed. "Rox, come on... please look at me?"

Roxie gave in with a huff, and flung her notebook on the top of the piano before spinning around to face Santana.

"Okay, go! Say whatever you're gonna say, so I can go back to my music please!" Roxie rolled her eyes.

Santana winced. Roxie's anger was white hot at the moment. It wasn't unwarranted, Santana probably deserved it.

Santana sighed. "Okay, well you probably noticed I'm not like your Auntie B. I don't have that whole innate, motherly nurturing thing going on..."

"That's for sure..." Roxie mumbled under her breath, and folded her arms. Santana ignored the sarcasm and pushed through.

"I'm trying here Roxie! I really am _mija_. Okay, I'm new to all of this. And yes, when I first found out we were going to be foster mothers... I _freaked _out! I said a lot of judgmental, and ignorant shit that I wish I could take back!" Santana was begging Roxie to understand her.

Roxie looked up, she softened her demeanor after seeing Santana so vulnerable. She had never seen her foster mother so open and direct.

"I know what you heard the other day sounded _so_ fucking bad Rox. But, I promise you I do _not_ feel that way anymore. Hell, I stopped feeling that way the moment I met you _mija_. And, I want you to know that I wouldn't change _anything_... including signing those foster papers." Santana had tears in her eyes. The last 24 hours had just been too much for her.

Roxie couldn't say much herself. She never had foster parents like Brittany and Santana. She was touched by Santana's sincerity, but she still was unsure how to show it. She had her own laundry list of issues that needed to be worked out.

In the end, all Roxie could muster was a simple nod. A simple nod that told Santana she understood. That nod meant the world to Santana, and she felt such a weight lift off her shoulders.

Santana decided not to push it anymore, and got up to leave the teen's room.

Before she walked out, she turned. "I just want you to know Roxie, the other stuff you heard yesterday was true. Britt and I think you're a pretty amazing, extraordinary kid!" She turned to leave.

Roxie caught her before she left. "_T__ía_, I uh... I think you and Britt are the best foster parents I have ever had." Roxie flashed a weak smile.

Santana knew how hard that was for Roxie to say. She felt like an idiot, because she didn't want to move. She didn't want the moment to be over yet. She wanted to bask in it for as long as possible. She had some pretty crazy moments with Roxie over the last five months; but _this_ was by far her favorite.

She simply smiled at her foster daughter, and walked out. Nothing more needed to be said between the two. They understood each other pretty well.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to a sharp, uncomfortable pain in her back. She fell asleep on the couch waiting for Brittany to come home. She stretched, and noticed a blanket had been placed on her, probably by her wife. She lay there for a moment, staring at the living room ceiling before deciding she couldn't take it any longer. She wouldn't waste one more minute in this <em>stupid <em>argument with her wife. She just wanted to make everything okay again.

Santana opened her bedroom door quietly, and slipped in. She stripped down to her panties, and went to her dresser to pick out her favorite NYU sleep shirt. She knew she was taking a gamble here. Brittany hadn't answered any of her texts all day. She wasn't sure if she was still supposed to be on the couch _indefinitely_ or not. She could tell from Brittany's breathing she wasn't asleep. She scooted up to her wife, slid a hand around her waist, and nuzzled into the back of her neck. She was relieved when she heard Brittany sigh, and relax into her embrace. It really was impossible for the couple to be mad at each other more than a day.

"Baby, I'm so, _so _sorry..." Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck. "I don't want to fight with you."

Brittany sniffled, and turned in Santana's arms. "No, honey... I'm so sorry. San, I flew off the handle. I was so mean..." Brittany started to cry.

"No, Britt," Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands, wiping her tears with her thumbs. "I don't want us to go through this game of blaming ourselves. Let's just say sorry, and move on okay?" Santana cooed. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"Okay," Brittany nodded, and sniffled. "But, I am _really_ sorry though baby. I'm so sorry what I said about Roxie, and she was standing in the hallway too. That so wasn't fair to you, I feel awful!" She sniffled some more.

"Honey, I already talked to Roxie when I got home. I cleared it up with her, she understands that I was in a different place before I met her... before signing those foster papers. It's all good Britt-Britt." Santana kissed her wife's forehead and rubbed her back.

"I was just scared." Brittany looked up at Santana. The orange glow from the street light outside their window illuminated her face. Her glassy eyes looked like a pair of beautiful, orange sapphires. Santana was entranced.

"I want Dr. Beckett to do the amnio. It's the responsible thing to do. We have to know..." She trailed off. "But, if it comes back positive. I mean, San we can't-"

"Oh my god... no, no sweetheart! Of course not! I'm so sorry I brought it up babe. I was just so scared too, and sometimes I over process stuff when I get overwhelmed." Santana scooted back so she could get a better look at her wife.

"I'm here... I'm in this." She grabbed Brittany's hands and brought them to her lips. "And if our baby has Down syndrome, well that just means we're going to have to love them more, and work a little bit harder, right?"

Brittany nodded, and swallowed a lump. "I love you..." Brittany smiled through tears.

"I love you too baby." Santana leaned in for another soft kiss.

"Oh my god, San feel!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and shot it to the underside of her belly.

"I-Is that?" Santana was in shock at feeling her baby move for the first time. She stared wide eyed at her wife. "Wow, there's totally a baby in there Britt." She smiled through tears, and kept her hand firmly in place.

Brittany teared up and nodded. "Baby always moves around more when you talk sweetie."

The couple crashed their lips together like they hadn't seen each other in days. Santana cupped Brittany's face as she sucked on her bottom lip. The emotion becoming overwhelming. Santana felt so ashamed for even entertaining the idea of terminating this pregnancy - killing their baby. The tears came all at once, and Santana couldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Brittany... I'm so sorry baby..." Santana whined between kisses and tears. She mumbled as she trailed kisses up Brittany's jawline, then down her neck.

"I'm so sorry... _so sorry_..." She whispered, and kissed down the valley of her wife's breasts through her tank top.

Santana kept mumbling, and crying until she got to Brittany's stomach. She lifted up her shirt, and began peppering her baby bump with kisses.

"_Lo siento __bebé__... lo siento..._" She whispered to her child. She leaned her forehead against Brittany's stomach. "_Lo siento __bebé__..._"

"Hey, hey... c'mere." Brittany cupped her wife's face in her hands. "Baby, come here." She dragged her wife back up. Santana was sobbing; she was so ashamed.

"Baby _knows_ you love them so much, you hear me?" Brittany wiped Santana's tears. "Baby already knows _we_ love them so, so much." Santana nodded through her sniffles.

"What you said doesn't change that... what those blood test results say don't change that... and what those test results are going to say next week _won't_ change that!"

She smiled. "Our child is going to be so beautiful, so loved, and have every opportunity in the world. And _you_ are going to be a great mom Santana Lopez-Pierce..." She whispered through a grin.

"I love you so, so, so much." Santana cooed through her wife's lips. "I want to make love to you so bad right now..." She husked, leaning her forehead against Brittany's.

"You do?" Brittany smirked.

"Yeah, but I have the biggest hangover headache, and I'm _exhausted_ baby!" Santana laughed.

"Oh thank god... I'm exhausted too." Brittany chuckled. "I would probably fall asleep thirty seconds into going down on you."

Both women laughed through sniffles, and wiped their tears. Santana felt so much better about everything now. The fear was gone. She felt confident she could face anything with her wife. They were ready for whatever the test results would have to say. Anything is possible when you face the world with your best friend.

"We can just stare at each other until we fall asleep." Brittany suggested, and snuggled up closer to Santana.

"Yeah... let's do that." Santana whispered, as she caressed Brittany's cheek.

Santana and Brittany lay face to face. Every once in awhile leaning in for lingering pecks, or Eskimo kisses with their noses. They fought sleep as heavy eyes weighed; neither one of them wanting to give in to their dreams just yet. Eventually, heavy blinking became too much for each woman, and everything slipped into a peaceful darkness.

Santana swears they fell asleep at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Not _even_ gonna lie! I cried all the way through that last scene when I was writing it... I'm _pretty_ sure I was ovulating though lol.

Up next: The Amnio & results! Roxie's date... I mean _birthday_ with Zoe ;) And the rest of February. There may or may not be a little Brittana Valentine's date... maybe even some sexy times! I'm not sure yet ;)


	14. All That Jazz

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Thank you for the support!

**Random Note: **A few PM's about what Roxie and Zoe look like. I kind of have my own headcanon for Rox. Just Google image some combination of 'female-brunette-Hispanic-glasses-hipster' and a few _Roxie-esque_ girls come up lol. Zoe for some reason is Chloe Moretz in my mind, so just picture her. You're going to need to for this chapter! All the Roxie-Zoe feels!

**Rated M: **For reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: All That Jazz<strong>

Santana looked up at the clock in Dr. Beckett's procedure room, and wondered how much longer it would be. Nurse Angela had been prepping Britt for the better part of thirty minutes, and Santana was beginning to think this was a _major_ procedure, and not the simple outpatient procedure Dr. Beckett had raved about. She rubbed her clammy palms together, and smiled down at her wife who lay on the procedure table. Really, she didn't want to let Britt on to the fact she was nervous right now. They were experiencing a bit of role reversal at the moment. Brittany had been a mess since the previous night. She was calm Monday morning when they made the appointment. She was even calm into the evening, and after dinner. Monday night was a different story. Brittany kept Santana up with her nerves; becoming hysterical at one point. They held each other, said some prayers, and fell asleep facing one another.

Santana got up and took a stroll to the water cooler. She needed to walk for a second - Get the jitters and nerves out. She took a drink, and let the cool water run down her throat. She was so thirsty - Like she couldn't quite quench her thirst, no matter how much she drank. She had five more tiny, paper cups of water before she dragged herself back, and took her seat again. She _had_ to be strong for her wife. She had to prove she could keep it together. Chances were, the actual birth of their baby would be a hundred times worse than this. It was time to conjure up _Badass!Santana_ - The Santana that could handle anything, even if it's just a front. Her wife _needed_ it.

"How do you feel Britt?" She kissed her wife's knuckles, grazing her top lip back and forth.

"Oh, you know? Like I'm about to have a giant needle stuck in me. Like there's about to be a giant needle _literally_ an inch from our baby's head." She sarcastically shrugged.

Nurse Angela smiled and shook her head at Brittany's joke, continuing to prep the ultrasound machine.

"No, tell me how you _really _feel baby?" Santana teased, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm good..." Brittany whispered.

"Honey, you're such a bad liar." She leaned down to connect with her lips this time. "A _really_ bad liar." She muttered into another peck, smiling.

Brittany giggled. It was relaxed, and guttural. For a minute, it seemed they could have even been in their living room joking around on the couch. Santana had succeeded at calming her wife's nerves for once. It was _always_ the other way around. She found it amusing how calming each others nerves always included kissing and _or_ sex. They were the world's biggest horndogs, no doubt about it.

Angela laughed. "I'm telling you... _nothing_ to worry about! The procedure literally takes one minute to complete. Maybe even thirty seconds if Dr. B is really on her game today." She nudged Brittany.

"Ladies!" Dr. Beckett flew into the procedure room, wearing royal blue scrubs. Santana wasn't trying to check her out, but seeing the doctor in something other than her pencil skirt and lab coat, made her do a double-take.

"Hi Erin!" Brittany perked up.

"Are we prepped and ready?" She turned to her nurse, signing off on paperwork attached to a clipboard. "Looks like we are! What do you say we get this over with, and you guys can enjoy an early Tuesday lunch, huh?"

Santana and Brittany nervously smiled and nodded. Brittany death-gripped Santana's hand as Dr. Beckett rubbed her stomach down with an antiseptic solution, then applied a local anesthetic to numb the the area. Santana ran a hand over her wife's brow, through her hair, and leaned over for a quick peck to her lips. She hovered for a moment, and stared into Brittany's eyes.

"I love you..." She mouthed.

"Love you too..." Brittany mouthed back.

Dr. Beckett found the baby's location with the ultrasound machine. "Alright, here we go. Britt, I want you to take a breath for me and try to relax." She inserted the needle into Brittany's belly.

Brittany looked up, letting out a breath. Santana just stared at the needle intently. She wanted to make sure no mistakes were made. She didn't care how hot Dr. Beckett was, it _would_ be her ass if she hurt her wife or the baby. Santana watched as Dr. Beckett retracted the syringe full of a pinkish, cloudy fluid. She deposited it in sample tubes that Angela had ready, and labeled. The nurse was not shitting them. The whole procedure literally took under a minute.

"And, we're done!" Dr. Beckett smiled. She wiped down Britt's stomach, and applied a small band-aid to the incision point.

"That's it?" Brittany opened her eyes. Santana hadn't noticed she had them closed the entire forty odd seconds.

"_That's _it!" Dr. Beckett chuckled. "We're going to have you sit for about ten minutes or so, and double check the fetal heartbeat before you leave. But after that, you're free to go!"

"Oh wow!" Britt smiled at Santana. Santana smiled back, again kissing her knuckles.

"Just going to ask you keep activity light today Britt. No heavy lifting or sexual activity." She smiled down at some paperwork. "It's normal to experience some cramping and mild nausea. But, call or check into the ER right away if there's any discharge, blood, or something just plain doesn't feel right, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Okay, like I said, results should take about a week. But, I'm good friends with some people in the lab, so I'm pushing for results by Saturday or Sunday!" Dr. Beckett seemed proud of the power she wielded.

"I also wanted to give you guys some psychological advice," she sighed. "The week will most likely be a little stressful, and full of anxiousness as you wait for results like this. I advise you both to keep yourselves busy. Try to do things that keep your mind off the test results. Easier said than done... I know." She said, sympathetically.

Brittany and Santana nodded. They were silent. There wasn't much to say - They just had to wait.

_How the hell were they going to make it through the week?_

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, and the couple found Dr. Beckett's advice was actually kind of helpful. Santana and Brittany had indeed kept themselves as busy as they could. Santana stayed late at work, taking on an extra workload at the record label. Brittany stayed late at the high school going over choreography for the Winter Concert with her colleagues.<p>

They had even found time to shop for Roxie's birthday present together, traveling to Santana's favorite record store, _Black Gold Records_ in Brooklyn. They decided on a few vinyls they thought she would like: some vintage jazz albums, a couple of Etta James records, The Smiths, and some other stuff Santana thought a teenage hipster would be into. She wasn't done when they made it to the checkout stand. Santana saw a brand new Epiphone Hummingbird, cherry-sunburst guitar behind the counter. She didn't know if Roxie played, but she just had a _feeling_ she did. Brittany protested, but Santana couldn't resist buying it for the girl. Even if Roxie couldn't play, who was going to refuse such a beautiful instrument? Anyone who could play piano like Roxie, could simply learn to play guitar just as fast.

All the keeping themselves busy worked to a degree, but not all the way. Santana could only liken it to being on death row. The prisoner knows they have their allotted time to live their life; but what kind of a life is it really, when you have a dark cloud hanging over your head - Knowing how it all will end for you? It wasn't quite as dramatic for the couple, but the same concept applied. They could keep themselves busy all day, but the few seconds it took to think about the results would just bring them down again - Bring on the dark cloud.

It was Saturday, and Dr. Beckett still hadn't called. The couple was trying to keep themselves as busy and normal as possible. They were enjoying brunch with their foster daughter at _Charlie's_ on this Saturday morning.

"Ladies, are we good here?" Charlie asked, one hand on her hip, the other leaning casually against the booth.

"Yep, amazing Charlie!" Brittany smiled through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. "Oh, can I get some more fruit cocktail though? Baby's been craving pineapple like crazy!"

"Yeah, can I have some more blood orange juice Charlie?" Roxie seconded.

"More coffee please?" Santana added at the end.

"Okay, so a fruit cocktail for the lovely Brittany, another orange juice for the equally lovely Roxie, and... we'll _see_ about that coffee Santana." Charlie smirked down at Santana, then walked away.

Santana just scrunched her face in confusion at the old lady's nonsensical contempt. Brittany and Roxie were laughing.

"I don't get it! She likes Roxie and doesn't like me? She's known the kid like five months!" Santana shook her head at her wife.

"Maybe it's your face." Roxie smirked up from her cream cheese crepes. "You _do _have one of those faces people just hate _T__ía_!" She joked. Brittany snickered.

Santana looked between the two, scrunching her face again. "You two are _mean_ today!" She faux pouted.

"_Oh_, baby..." Brittany cooed. "I was just playing! I love your face honey." She scrunched Santana's mouth, and leaned in for a quick peck. "I love your little button nose... your pillow lips... and your beautiful, dark brown, puppy dog eyes." Brittany hummed into a series of pecks. They both giggled, humming into more kisses.

The couple forgot about their food again. Roxie _hated_ when they forgot about their food, and would just start making out in front of her. She was sure it was a form of child abuse, or neglect. She had to remember to look it up, or report them to Linda.

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Well, now I know why Auntie B calls you Pup. I've been wondering about that one for awhile now." Roxie took a bite of her crepe.

"Yep, because my baby has those big, brown, brooding _puppy dog eyes_!" Brittany teased. Santana laughed, and leaned in for another makeout session.

"I'm trying to eat here! Gross, you guys are like old!"

"Old!" Santana detached from her wife's lips. "Who are you calling old? I'm _not_ old! I haven't found one gray hair yet!" Santana defended herself. She was turning twenty-nine this summer - almost thirty. It was a touchy subject for her.

"Please, you haven't found a gray hair, because it's hidden under that weave!" Roxie pointed with her fork to Santana's head. She smirked, she knew when she was getting Santana riled up.

Santana squinted her eyes. "_This_ is not a weave _puta_! _These_ are hair extensions... get it right!" Santana pointed to her head.

"_Suuuure Tía_..." Roxie laughed. Mission accomplished! Santana was furious.

"Oh, you know what? Wait until you're almost thirty _mija_. We'll have this conversation again." Santana pointed.

"Is that so?" Roxie laughed.

"Uh huh... not everybody can just throw on some skinny jeans, converse, nerd glasses, and just-"

"Speaking of age! Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday on Tuesday Rox?" Brittany cut her wife off. She knew how to _conveniently_ intervene when she felt the two were going too far with the quips.

Roxie looked down at her breakfast, and chewed the inside of her cheek. She really was trying to avoid telling her foster mothers, especially her _Tía_.

"Because, if you didn't have plans, Santana and I were going to take you out to dinner. Maybe ice cream afterward. Oh, but you have to let us sing _Happy Birthday_, that's just a dealbreaker!" Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go eat kid?" Santana was incoherent through a mouthful of mushroom omelet.

"Actually... I uh... um... _kindahaveplans_..." Roxie mumbled.

"Plans?" Brittany asked, nonchalantly, cocking her head.

"Yeah, _plans_? Since when do you have friends Rox?" Santana didn't even bother looking up, shoveling more mushroom omelet into her mouth.

Roxie looked offended, and cleared her throat. "Um, Zoe invited me to this concert thing at Brooklyn College that night."

Santana damn near choked on her food. She started coughing violently, and tried to wash down the omelet with her water.

"Honey, be careful!" Brittany patted her back.

"_Sorry... sorry_! Went down the wrong tube..." Santana croaked out, coughing some more.

Santana was shocked. Zoe had _so _asked Roxie out on a date, and a day before Valentine's too. The kid was bold. She had to remember to doubly give her points for her _ladyballs_.

"Wow Rox! Didn't know Zoe invited you anywhere?" Brittany was playing it cool, trying not to embarrass the teen. Brittany was in-tuned to Roxie's feelings like that.

"Uh, yeah... when you guys were at your appointment last Saturday. She came by... and uh, invited me." Roxie looked down. She _knew _the look Santana was giving her right now.

Santana smirked. This was too good. "So, a concert at Brooklyn College? What kind of concert _mija_?"

Roxie shrugged. "Just some jazz, contemporary dance thing. I guess It's free for BHSA students with their ID's, and a guest. The next day is for paying couples for Valentine's Day, or something..." Roxie trailed off.

A waitress brought Britt's fruit cocktail, orange juice, and refilled Santana's coffee.

"So, it's a _Valentine's _concert?" Santana probed.

"No, it's just some concert that _happens_ to fall on my birthday and Valentine's Day?" Roxie lied.

"So it's a _date_?" Santana clicked her tongue.

"_No_! Other friends of hers are going!" Roxie squinted her eyes.

"So it's a _double date_?"

"Oh my god! Auntie B, can you _please_ muzzle your dog!" Roxie pleaded. Santana cackled.

"Okay, okay... enough." Brittany nudged Santana to stop.

"Alright, I'm just teasing _mija_." Santana winked.

When Brittany looked down to check her phone, Santana couldn't resist getting in another shot.

"It's so a date!" She mouthed at her foster daughter.

"Shut up!" Roxie mouthed back.

* * *

><p>Monday evening, and both women weren't even attempting to put up a front anymore, as they waited in Dr. Beckett's office. They interlocked sweaty, slippery fingers, and sat stoned face waiting for their doctor to come in. Santana felt like her ribcage was about to explode, and she couldn't stop chewing on her bottom lip. The coppery, blood taste didn't deter her - She just kept biting it - Like she hadn't even noticed she drew blood. Brittany was no better with both hands clasped around her wife's in her lap. She was drawing her own blood on the inside of her cheek.<p>

"Oh my god! Why is this bitch _always _late!" Santana grumbled.

Brittany chuckled. "San, she's on her way back from delivering a freaking baby! Okay, she's allowed to be late honey."

"No, we're paying good money-"

"I'm sorry ladies!" Dr. Beckett came in like a hurricane, cutting Santana off. Again, she startled the couple with her entrance. Dr. Beckett was becoming more _creepy_ than hot to Santana over the last few weeks with her _Freddy Krueger_ like entrances.

"The baby was breech, and I thought for a minute there I was gonna have to do a C-section..." Dr. Beckett was rambling. "But, then I got the baby turned the right way, and the birth went-"

"Erin PLEASE!" Brittany shouted. Santana just stared at her wife amused. Brittany was never rude to anyone. The suspense was killing her though.

"Right! I'm sorry..." Dr. Beckett smiled, then sucked in a breath to gather herself. "The amnio came back negative!" She grinned.

"Negative? As in _not_ Down syndrome?" Brittany asked.

"Negative... _not_ Down syndrome! 99 percent sure baby is normal and healthy." Dr. Beckett beamed.

"_Oh my god_..." Brittany teared up with a hand to her mouth. "San..." she cried.

Brittany threw her arms around her wife. They cried, kissed, exchanged _I love Yous_, hugged, then repeated the order all over again.

"Baby's okay... baby's okay..." Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck. "_Thank god_... baby's okay."

"_I love you_..." Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's.

"I love you too sweetheart..." Santana whispered, wiping her wife's tears with her thumbs.

They nervously laughed through some more tears, and crashed their lips together. Not even caring Dr. Beckett was in front of them. Brittany swallowed Santana's mouth, and moaned into sloppy kisses. There was such a weight off both their shoulders. Santana got the feeling Brittany wanted to take her right there in that office. She wanted to take her right there too. It felt like ages since they made love. Brittany slipped in some tongue, and that seemed to be all Dr. Beckett could take.

She cleared her throat, and laughed. "If you want, I can lend you guys my office for a few minutes." She joked.

"Actually, that's kind of been a little fantasy of me and San-"

"BRITTANY!" Santana shot her hand over her wife's mouth. She was blushing.

Brittany laughed. She was most definitely in a playful mood now. Everything was back to rainbows and unicorns in _Brittany-Land,_ for sure.

Dr. Beckett laughed. "You two, are _by far_ my most entertaining couple!"

Santana felt they should get serious before her wife and Dr. Beckett got even more inappropriate. "So, the quad-screen? What was that all about then?"

"Sometimes anomalies just show up like that. Could be a number of things, from a spike in Britt's hormones, to what she ate that morning. But, that's why we have further tests like the amnio, to confirm screening tests."

"So, everything is _really_ fine?" Santana double checked. "Like, how do we know if the amnio isn't just lying like the quad-screen?"

Dr. Beckett chuckled. "The amnio is ran multiple times, and with various samples. Believe me ladies, baby is normal. No Down syndrome, or any other chromosomal irregularities were detected."

Santana looked at her wife, and regripped her hand. She smiled, bringing her hand up for a slow kiss. She was sure that 'Katrina and the Waves' song _Walking on Sunshine_ was playing in both their heads right now.

"I'm also now 99 percent sure on the sex of your baby!" Dr. Beckett teased, holding up the sheet of paper. She was careful to hold it facing her, so they couldn't see. "I mean, if you guys changed your mind and wanted to know..." She smiled.

"Nope! We're good Erin! Willpower, right babe?" Brittany said, smiling at her wife.

Santana was seriously contemplating diving over the desk and ripping that piece of paper out their doctor's hands. She thought better of it in the end.

"Right..." She grumbled through a faux grin.

"Okay, well if there's no more questions ladies... you're free to go. I'll see you next month for your six month checkup Britt." She sang, organizing her files.

The couple hugged one last time, then gathered their stuff before moving to leave.

"So, a fantasy about my office huh?" Dr. Beckett grinned from behind some files.

"Yep! Actually, it involves the office, us, _and_-"

"BRITT!" Santana slapped her hand over her wife's mouth again. "Erin... we'll see you next month!"

Santana kept her hand over Brittany's mouth as she pushed her out the door. They both laughed as they walked out the office. She knew why Brittany was being silly. She was crazy embarrassed, and majorly blushing right now. She didn't care though, Brittany needed a good laugh - She needed a good, silly laugh herself. For the first time in a week, she could breathe easier. - _Baby was fine!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Roxie returned home from school, and found her foster mothers in the kitchen. Brittany sat on Santana's lap at the dining table, feeding her wife granola and yogurt. Roxie was immediately disgusted, and wanted to backtrack out of there as soon as possible.<p>

"Hey Rox, take a seat!" Brittany sang. "How was school babe?"

Roxie threw her backpack in the corner, grabbed a banana, and took a seat across from her foster parents.

"It was fine... I guess. I still freaking hate it there. But, I'm almost done with the year, so just gotta tough it out." She peeled her fruit.

"I told you Rox... schools won't take transfers this late in the year _mija_. This summer though, I promise we'll get you in somewhere else. I mean, if you're still with us... that is." Santana added.

She was unsure, Roxie's future was still in limbo with the couple. Linda still had no information on that uncle in Queens, or if he was out of the hospital yet. Santana was glad, she wasn't ready for Roxie to leave them just yet. The kid was growing on her big time.

"Yeah, I know _Tía_."

Roxie looked up from taking a bite of her banana to find her foster mothers all over each other again. Brittany spooned yogurt into Santana's mouth. Then she would purposely miss, only to lick it off her lips and the corner of her mouth; which _then_ lead to more kissing, moaning, giggling, humming. Roxie _really_ couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I know the baby's fine, and you guys are really happy, but you _have_ to stop now!" Roxie pleaded. "I _heard_ you guys last night... and I'm pretty sure this morning too."

"You're overexaggerating Rox! We were not that loud! Were we baby?" Santana asked her wife.

"I honestly don't know." Brittany shrugged. "I don't really remember too much _in the moment_..." She giggled.

"Yeah, me either..." Santana muttered into her cheek, giggling.

Brittany spooned more yogurt into Santana's mouth, missing on purpose again. She leaned in to lick it off the corner of her lips. They started kissing and giggling again.

"Um, you want me to leave the kitchen so you guys can get it on in here for like the _millionth_ time?" Roxie laughed.

"NO-YES!" Brittany and Santana said in unison. Brittany slapped her wife's arm, and got off her lap to throw away the yogurt cup.

"You can't leave the kitchen Rox, because we want to give you your birthday presents early before you go out with Zoe tonight!" Brittany walked from behind the kitchen island where the couple had her gifts hidden.

Santana got up to help her wife with the guitar case and records.

"Happy Birthday Roxie!" Brittany beamed, placing the wrapped records in front of her.

"Happy Birthday _mija_!" Santana placed the guitar case on top of the table. She just put a bow on it, no way was she going to wrap a freaking guitar case.

Roxie smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, wow! You guys-"

"Roxie, I swear if you say '_we didn't have to'_ one more time... so help me God!" Santana smiled. "Open. Your. _Birthday_. Presents!"

Roxie didn't need to be told twice. She ripped in with an enthusiasm the couple hadn't seen since Christmas. Roxie's eyes lit up at the sight of the records her foster mothers picked out for her.

"Holy crap... is this an original Etta James _At Last_ print?" Roxie was stunned, mouth opened.

"Yep, robbed that record store blind. It was in the discount bin... they didn't know what they had."

After looking, and awing through all the records; Roxie moved on to the guitar case.

"H-How did you know I played guitar?"

Santana shrugged. "Just a feeling. Now, _freaking_ open it!" Santana was excited for her to see the gorgeous instrument.

Roxie was more unsure about opening the guitar case than the records. She lightly ran her fingers over the brass clasps of the case, like she was _unworthy _of such a gift. Santana and Brittany hated when Roxie had that look about her. Santana wanted so badly to shake her out of it. She wanted so badly to tell her she was _worthy_ of every _damn _thing this world had to offer. She wanted to tell her she _mattered_. How could she and her wife ever get Roxie to finally believe such a thing? It _was _the million dollar question.

Roxie finally opened the case, and the couple heard a muted gasp escape her mouth. She ran her fingers along the cherry wood, and nickel tuning heads. Then ran her fingers along the brass strings, and Hummingbird decal. She was trying her hardest to hold back her emotions. Roxie Ortiz had to be careful with her heart. Emotions were a weakness in her world.

"Thank you guys... so much." She whispered. "I can't even... thank you..." She looked up, eyes glassy, and swallowed a lump. Words had escaped the teenager. She had never experienced this amount of love, support, and care from two people before. It frightened the shit out of her.

Santana swallowed her own lump. "You're welcome Roxie."

Santana had that tingly, warm feeling again. She got it every time she saw Roxie light up like this. Brittany looped her arm around her wife's, and rested her cheek against Santana's shoulder as they watched their foster daughter take out the guitar. Santana heard a content sigh escape Britt's mouth, like she was fulfilled in some way. She was starting to believe her wife had been right from the beginning. Maybe Roxie was always meant to be apart of this family.

* * *

><p>"...<em>Por tanto, su Tía Mercedes y yo no voy a ir ese puesto de perro caliente nunca <em>_más__. Peores. Perros calientes. Nunca!_" Santana spoke animatedly into Brittany's belly.

Brittany laughed as the couple relaxed on the couch that evening. Santana lay with her head in her wife's lap talking to the baby.

"Babe, don't know what you said, but baby loves when you tell them all about your day like that. They're kicking up a storm right now." She chuckled, running her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Well, it's very important baby gets an early lesson on where the best _and _worst hot dog stands in Brooklyn are." She planted a kiss underneath Brittany's belly button.

Brittany yawned. "Let's go upstairs San, I'm getting tired."

"But, I wanna sit and talk to baby more..." She whined.

"You're lying! You just want to be out here when Zoe rings that door bell."

"Yeah, well... that to!" Santana laughed. "Speaking of the young lovebirds... Zoe's late, and Roxie's taking her sweet time getting ready." Santana wiggled her eyebrows up at Britt.

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz.**

"I'll get it!" Roxie yelled from her room.

Santana jumped from Brittany's lap, rolling off the couch, and running towards the door. No way could she let Roxie beat her to the door. This was all too exciting for her right now. Brittany just rolled her eyes at her wife's antics.

"No, I got it!" Santana yelled.

"_Tía_, I got it!" Roxie grabbed the handle.

"Nope..." Santana wrestled Roxie away, blocking her away with her ass, like she was boxing out for a rebound.

"_Tía_!" Roxie whined.

Santana opened the door, ignoring her foster daughter. "Hi Zoe! Won't you _please _come in?"

"Hey Santana!" Zoe was confused on why Santana was acting weird, and why both Santana and Roxie looked out of breath; completely unaware of their wrestling match a second ago.

"Hey Z!" Brittany got up to greet her student. "Rox says you guys are going with some friends tonight?"

"Yep, just Cass and Greg." Zoe nodded.

Santana took note of her foster daughter's wardrobe. Roxie was wearing a fancy black pea coat she hadn't seen before, and new dark jeans that seemed to hug her a little _too _tightly. She ditched her tattered converse for a pair of simple brown ankle boots, and her dark brown hair was lightly curled, cascading over her shoulders. She also ditched her usual slouchy beanie and pork pie hat. Santana smiled at the subtle eyeliner she detected through her glasses. If this wasn't a date, Roxie sure put in a lot of effort for _something_.

"Okay, we should go!" Roxie walked out the door, trying to rush the awkward situation, before Santana said something shockingly embarrassing.

"Definitely!" Zoe followed. "Alright, see you tomorrow Mrs. LP, later Santana!"

"You girls have a good time!" Brittany added.

"Yep, and Zoe..." Santana caught the teen before she stepped down the first step. "Have our baby home before 11pm! I don't wanna have to bust out the shotgun on you!" She teased.

Zoe cocked her head totally confused by Santana's joke. "Huh?"

"Oh my god, just ignore her! Let's go!" Roxie motioned for Zoe to come down the stoop.

So much for leaving before Santana said something super embarrassing. Roxie could literally murder her foster mother right now.

* * *

><p>Zoe and Roxie got off the subway, and were a few minutes from the Brooklyn College music hall. The subway ride was full of small talk. Roxie was still a bumbling mess throughout the conversation, but she was beginning to loosen up. Zoe Daniels reminded her a lot of her Auntie B: she was warm, inviting, and easy to talk to. Roxie wasn't sure why she couldn't get the words out though. She was still confused on what was happening with her emotions right now.<p>

"So, what was up with Santana? She was acting really weird, what even was that joke?" Zoe smiled as they continued through the campus.

"Uh, yeah... don't mind her. She like _lives _to embarrass me. I'm pretty sure she's certifiably crazy too! I'm working on getting her committed!" Roxie smiled back.

Zoe laughed hard, and Roxie's whole body tingled with something she's never felt before. She never flirted with a girl before. - _Was this flirting? _She wanted to make Zoe laugh more. - _Why did she want to make her laugh more?_

"By the way, I love your boots... and your coat! I have a pea coat just like that. I mean, not _exactly _like that, but pretty close..." Zoe was a little flustered. That was the first time she had a hard time getting the words out.

"Thanks... I uh, like your scarf... and your beanie!" Roxie smiled, looking down.

Roxie was starting to think they were heading towards a gray area here. Complementing each others clothes was a _normal_ thing girls did. So, why did this feel different in some way?

"Oh, there's Cass and Greg!" Zoe sped up, forcing Roxie to speed up too.

"Sup guys?" Zoe greeted her friends. "Roxie, this is Cassie Toscano and Greg Santos. Guys, this is Roxie Ortiz... Mrs. LP's foster daughter."

"Hey Roxie, Mrs. LP like talks about you _all_ the time!" Cass shook her hand. She was a short Italian girl, green eyes, and had a tight dancer body.

"Yeah, always telling random stories." Greg added, shaking Roxie's hand. "Alright, can we get this over with so I can get my extra credit?" Greg yawned, already bored to tears. He was tall, Hispanic, and was rocking a long shaggy emo cut.

Roxie didn't know why, but her heart dropped a second. - _Was this whole thing just for extra credit?_

Zoe caught Roxie's expression. "It's extra credit for _these _idiots!" She whispered. "They are failing like every class, because it's more important to _ditch_, and make out in the janitor's closet than to learn their craft!" She spoke loud so they could hear, and shoved Greg's shoulder.

"They seriously give _new_ meaning to oversexed drama-dance kids!" Zoe laughed.

"Whatever, let's go in!" Cass rolled her eyes, and led the way.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers were walking back to the subway station a few hours after the concert. Roxie found herself more confused than ever; they seemed to still be in a gray area here. Zoe had offered to buy her a soda and popcorn before the concert started; even protesting when Roxie said she could pay for her own snacks. Zoe insisted, <em>it was her birthday! She couldn't let her pay<em>!

"So, how did you like the concert?" Zoe asked, bringing a few pieces of popcorn to her mouth as they walked.

"It was cool!" Roxie shrugged. "I mean, the band was tight. The musicians were playing off each other well..." She politely smiled, staring straight ahead.

"But...?" Zoe asked. "There's a _but_ in there, you're holding back."

Roxie laughed. "Okay, like... it was just a little mechanical. I mean, how do you go to school for music like that? It seems so restricting! Music should be organic, and spontaneous! How can that happen when a teacher is telling you _what_ to play and _how_ to play it?"

Roxie bit her bottom lip. She hated to come off like some _music purist_ nerd, but she was. She couldn't hide it.

"See, that's where you're wrong!" Zoe flashed a half smile. "Take my school for example. Yeah the teacher grades us, and we have assignments and shit. But, more often than not it feels like you're collaborating with your instructor. Mrs. LP is more like a mentor than a boring teacher telling us what to do!"

"Well, that's Auntie B... she's just fucking awesome like that!" Roxie chuckled.

"Yeah she is..." Zoe grinned.

Roxie stopped before they headed into the subway entrance. She looked around for a second. Zoe was confused.

"What's wrong?"

"What time do you have to be back in Clinton Hill?" Roxie mischievously smiled.

Zoe matched her smile. "Whenever, I told my mom I was sleeping over at Cassie's tonight." She shrugged. "Why?"

"How do you feel about taking a little trip to Bed-Stuy?"

Zoe's eyes widened with the proposition of an adventure. "Oh, I'm _so _in!"

Roxie smiled, and led the way to the L train.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! What was that place called again? That was amazing!" Zoe was buzzing.<p>

The two were on their way back to the subway station, after Roxie brought Zoe to one of her favorite places on earth.

"Musician Square!" Roxie proudly smiled. "And, _that_ is what music is all about! No teacher telling you your technique is wrong, or what to play. Just a bunch of musicians getting together, playing off each other, and creating instant art."

"Those people were crazy talented!"

"I know, I spend most of my Sundays there usually." Roxie added.

"Oh see, now I have to see you play sometime!" Zoe flirted.

"I'll play, but I don't know about singing. I don't do that in front of people!" Roxie blushed.

They walked up to the C train entrance. Things got tense, and awkward again as their night was coming to an end.

"Uh, you better get back to Clinton Hill now. I'll feel bad if I see on the news tomorrow, _'Rich, beautiful, blond teenager goes missing in Bed-Stuy'._"

Zoe laughed. "_Beautiful_, huh?" She flashed a tight lipped smirk.

"Uh, I mean... um..." Roxie's mind went blank. She couldn't believe she let that slip.

"It's okay Rox, I was just teasing!" Zoe chuckled. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for inviting me." Roxie was caught between rubbing her thumb ring, and folding her arms. So _many _nervous ticks to choose from.

Zoe started to walk down the subway entrance, then stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" She turned and asked.

"T-Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day though!" Roxie was stunned.

"Yeah, so?" Zoe laughed. She found nervous Roxie adorable. "What do you say we put the pizza debate we were having earlier to rest? I'll take you to _Luigi's_ in Clinton Hill, and you can take me to _Rocco's_ here?"

Roxie thought about it for a second. She was still ultra confused by the messages she was getting from Zoe, but she decided to stop overanalyzing, and just go with it. Zoe seemed cool, and was fun to hang out with so far. There was nothing more to it at the moment. It was time she probably started making friends anyway. She had been neglecting that part of her life for far too long. Zoe seemed like good friend material. - _What the hell, why not?_

"Sure, why not? I'm down... Rocco's is gonna kick Luigi's ass anyway!" Roxie chuckled.

"We'll see! I'll text you!" Roxie grinned, then turned to leave. "Happy Birthday Roxie Ortiz..." she trailed off as she walked down the stairs.

Roxie was left with a dumbfounded grin on her face. She quickly wiped it off. After all, she had a rep to protect in Bed-Stuy.

* * *

><p>"San, we really didn't have to go out tonight babe." Brittany took a sip of her lime club soda. "I would have been happy eating greasy pizza from Gio's, wrapped in a blanket with you, and watching a <em>Lifetime Channel<em> movie marathon!"

"Britt! What are you talking about? It's Valentine's Day sweetheart! Of course we had to go out tonight!" Santana slightly nudged her wife under the table. "Plus, it's totally low key like you wanted. We're at Monk's, Marcus isn't letting us pay for anything, so it's kind of hardly a date at all." She smirked over her glass of red wine.

"Well then, a toast to my _cheap_ wife!" They both laughed, and clinked their glasses.

"And how about a second toast to our little Roxie for getting a second date tonight?" Santana wiggled a brow.

"Santana! Stay out of it! I told you!"

"I _am_!" Santana threw her hands up. "I didn't tease her at all this morning, or even ask how the concert went. Although, I'm sure it went well. She _was_ in a good mood on the train this morning. Don't even _act_ like you didn't notice!" Santana grinned.

Brittany squirmed in her chair, she didn't want to encourage her wife. "_Okay_, fine... you might be a _little_ right! She did have a glow about her this morning."

"See! You _did_ notice!" Santana clapped.

"I did, but doesn't change my warning to you though. We're going to let this play out, and if Roxie-Zoe _become_ something more? We'll be there to support our foster daughter." Brittany shrugged, then sighed. "I love her San. It doesn't matter if she's not biologically ours... I love her."

Santana leaned back in her chair smiling, and was absolutely mesmerized by her wife. Britt really was going to be such a good mother. In fact, she was _already_ a great mother to Roxie. Even if Santana couldn't admit aloud yet that she felt the same way about Roxie. Her wife was speaking for the both of them. She was _so_ in love with Brittany, it actually ached.

"I'm _so_ in love with you Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce..." Santana echoed her own thoughts. She leaned in for a slow, searing kiss designed to tell her wife it was probably time to go.

Brittany smiled, and hummed into the kiss. "Mmm, baby... careful! I might be forced to take you on this cocktail table," she bit her bottom lip.

Santana chuckled, it was throaty and husky. She was getting turned on by the second. "Oh well, we should probably leave then. Can't have you taking me in public like that. Plus, you have to undress me first." She half smirked, finishing off her wine.

"And why's that?" Brittany cocked her head, playing along.

"_Because_ Brittany..." Santana leaned over until she was right in her wife's ear. "You have to see the surprise underneath this dress." She whispered, taking Brittany's lobe between her soft lips and sucking gently.

"_Oh my god_..." Brittany muttered. "Let's go... NOW!" She chugged her club soda, and slammed it down. Santana laughed.

* * *

><p>A millisecond after closing their front door, and Brittany had Santana slammed against it, ravaging her neck and jawline.<p>

"Baby... so aggressive!" Santana let out a throaty laugh, weaving her fingers through Brittany's hair, as her wife attacked her collarbone.

"Shh... no talking!" Brittany hushed her, out of breath. She returned to her wife's pulse point, slamming her arms above her head.

Santana let out a grunt as Brittany jammed a thigh between her legs.

"Wait a second honey. You hear that?" Santana pulled Brittany's head away from her neck.

"Hear what?"

"No piano... no guitar... silence?" Santana grinned. "We can be as loud as we want before she gets back before curfew!" She clicked her tongue.

Brittany bit down on her lower lip, matching Santana's grin. They were going to take full advantage of _empty house time_. She planted a soft kiss on Santana's lips, and led her wife upstairs in a loose handclasp.

When they got to their bedroom, Brittany was already in her usual dominant mode. She walked her wife backwards to the bed, planting feather-like kisses all over her face and neck. She never detached her lips as she began fumbling with the zipper of Santana's cocktail dress. But Santana had different plans. She would be the dominant one tonight. She grabbed her wife's hands to stop her.

"What?" Brittany groaned, upset at the sudden pause in action.

Santana smirked, her hands gripping the hem of Brittany's dress. She slowly pulled it up around her waist. Brittany laughed as Santana bunched the dress over her boobs. She lifted her arms to allow her wife to slip it over her head. Santana went in for a heated kiss as she tossed the dress over her shoulder.

"Mmm, someone wants to be in control tonight." Brittany muttered against Santana's lips.

"You have no idea baby..." Santana huskily whispered, sucking in Brittany's top lip, and gently biting.

Santana continued forward, grinding her body flush against her wife. Careful not to push too hard against her beautiful baby bump. She let her tongue swirl around Brittany's as they swallowed each others moans. Santana reached around her wife and unclasped her maternity bra.

Brittany arched her back, tangling her fingers through Santana's hair as her wife lightly sucked around her boobs. Santana was again careful to lightly nibble and suck, aware her wife's breasts were too sore lately. She lightly grazed her tongue against the nipple, then moved to the other one.

Brittany whimpered and pulled her wife closer. "San..." It came out so gentle, breathy. Santana could feel the _want_ radiating from Brittany's body. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tease her anymore, she wanted to give in. There was a reason Britt was the dominant one. She quickly got back into game mode.

Santana moved her kisses lower, down the center of Brittany's breasts, and the top of her belly. She moved back up to her neck, and ran her hands down cupping her ass, then squeezing. Santana Lopez-Pierce was an ass woman. Brittany's ass was her favorite. She looped her thumbs into Britt's panties and pulled down, kissing her way down long, toned legs. She knelt down to help her wife out of them, then helped her out of her heels. Brittany was already sticky, her juices smeared against her inner thighs. Santana was dizzy with the scent of her arousal. It took everything from attacking the wet seam.

Brittany held her wife's head down. "Please..." she whispered. Brittany wanted it so bad. Dominant Santana was rare, but when she appeared, Brittany went _Ape Shit_. Her thighs quivered, and delicious full breast were covered in goosebumps. Santana had her right where she wanted her.

She led her wife to the end of the bed, pushing her shoulders down to sit. "Take a seat baby... enjoy the show." She smirked, then turned to the couple's iHome.

She chuckled as she scrolled through their _Lapdance Mix_, and picked a song. She turned it down to the point it was probably unrecognizable. She just wanted the heavy beats to come through, not the voice. _She_ was the star of this show, not the song.

Santana turned to her wife, and began to sway her hips to the beat. Brittany sat back on her hands, her eyes were that eerie midnight blue color - dark with lust. She nibbled at her bottom lip as her eyes darted everywhere at once, like she was being overstimulated.

"Would you like to see what's under the dress now?" Santana teased.

"Hell yes..." Brittany breathed out, slowly nodding.

Brittany spread her legs, and Santana detected a subtle grinding motion. Brittany was already craving friction.

Santana giggled, and unzipped the red cocktail dress. She shimmied out of it, letting it hit the floor around her ankles. She kicked it to the side with her heels, and looked up at her wife. Brittany's mouth was hanging open at the sight of Santana's new, Valentine's Day inspired lingerie - A black and pink lace ensemble.

"_Oh my god_..."

Santana swayed to the music for a few minutes, she worked her hair, and dropped low a few times to make sure her wife got the best view of her g-string. She thought keeping the heels on was a particularly nice touch. She swayed over to her wife and sat in her lap, grinding down. Brittany couldn't resist running her hands up smooth, caramel thighs.

"Nuh-uh... no touching!" Santana playfully slapped.

"_Please_!" Brittany pleaded into the back of her neck.

Santana turned, and straddled her wife at the end of the bed. Her heels hung over the edge, and her thighs dug into the mattress on either side.

"Would you like to take off my bra Brittany?" She whispered into her wife's ear.

"Yes please..." Brittany looked up like a child that was just told they could open a present on Christmas Eve.

Santana sat up to give her wife better access. Brittany dug right in. She kissed and licked over the scratchy, lace material. She nibbled and pulled at the bra straps letting them snap back to Santana's shoulders. The sting of the snapping only added to Santana's own arousal. She sucked on Brittany earlobe as her wife unclasped her bra. Brittany stared for a moment before attacking.

"_I love you guys_..." Brittany whispered to Santana's boobs. Santana broke character to laugh. She would catch her wife talking to her boobs sometimes. Brittany Lopez-Pierce was a boobs woman. Santana's boobs were her favorite.

She took in Santana's dark nipple, sucking hard. She released it and immediately went to the other one, as if she didn't want it to feel neglected. She licked around the flesh, and sucked it into her mouth. Santana arched her back, gently pulling on blond locks. Brittany squeezed Santana's ass as she ravaged her boobs. Brittany's mouth felt like everything amazing: hot, wet, sticky, and her tongue like smooth velvet as it grazed her nipples.

"Fuck, Britt..." she breathed out.

"Mmm..." Brittany moaned into the flesh. Santana felt her lower stomach tightening. She had to stop it before she embarrassed herself by coming too quickly from simple boob-play.

"Lie down honey... scoot back." Santana demanded.

Brittany did as she was told. Santana stalked up to her wife, and made sure to keep her ass up so Brittany could enjoy the g-string view again. She threw one of her wife's legs over her shoulder, and gently kissed the ankle bone. She licked her way up, and nibbled on the inside of Brittany's knee. Santana continued licking up her inner thigh. She kissed and licked passed the juices that had already dried, probably when Britt was enjoying the lapdance.

"Baby..." Brittany gripped the comforter, already aware of what was coming next. She stared over her baby bump into Santana's eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip again. "Please..."

Santana couldn't draw it out any longer. She nestled on her stomach to get more comfortable. She brought her mouth to Britt's center, starting off with slow, lazy licks. She was barely grazing the slit with her flattened tongue, just basking in the essence of her wife for a moment. She found her clit and wrapped her lips around it, applying suction. Brittany's body jolted up. Santana had worked her up so sensitive.

"_Oh god, Santana_..." she breathed out.

Santana found a steady rhythm with her tongue. She changed pace and tempo, keeping her wife off balance. She hummed and smiled into Brittany, hearing her wife lose it. She could barely see over the baby bump, and it oddly added to the mystery of it all, making it more intense.

"You taste so good baby..." Santana whispered between licks.

Brittany tasted like heaven. She had been tasting different for the last few months, probably due to the the baby. It was the slightest bit sweeter and brighter - warmer and heady. Santana could not get enough.

She grabbed her wife's hands, and moved them to either side of her head, inviting Brittany to control her movements. Brittany became even more excited with the prospect, her taste became sharper - Brittany was close.

She moved Santana's head where she needed it the most. She ground up, down, and sideways into Santana's mouth. Her movements becoming more frantic. She bent her legs, and spread her thighs wider. Santana hummed, and licked in appreciation, wrapping her arms tighter around Brittany's thighs.

"Tongue baby!" Brittany yelled out. Her breathing quickened - She grunted through every thrust.

Santana darted her tongue in as far as it could go, and massaged her clit with her top lip. Brittany responded by clenching her thighs around Santana's head, and grinding harder. She could sense Brittany ready to pop, erupt, explode. Santana couldn't hear when her wife finally tumbled over the edge, but she could feel it. Brittany twitched, and pulsated in her mouth - Her taste becoming sweeter, brighter, sharper, more tart.

"Shit... _fucking shit_... Santana!" Brittany shouted and whined, her stomach twitching as her folds pulsated.

She relaxed her thighs as she began to come down. Santana still lapped her up, she couldn't get enough; especially after she dominated Brittany like this. She was reaping the rewards of her hard work.

"_Ay dios fucking __mío_!" Brittany breathed out, and laughed. It was dry and husky like she needed some water. A thin film of sweat covered her entire body.

Santana laughed into her folds, she knew she did something right if she got her wife speaking crappy Spanish like that. She continued to gently lick, suck, and nudge her clit. She wanted to build her up again. This is what Valentine's sex was all about, right?

"Okay baby... I can't. You have to give me a minute." Brittany tried to catch her breath, tapping her wife's head to stop. "C'mere and cuddle for a few, then I'll get you back." She grinned down over her baby bump.

Santana laughed, and kissed her way upwards, drying her mouth off as she made her way up. She cuddled into Brittany's side, and kicked off her heels. She wrapped a leg around her wife, and both women contently sighed. Santana _knew_ she was going to get hers in a few minutes, and it was going to be glorious. She could afford to cuddle her wife until she was ready. Pregnant Brittany needed a few extra minutes to get her strengths up.

"Mmm... I'm so happy honey." Brittany turned and nuzzled into Santana's temple, still in her orgasm haze.

"Me too babe! You make me so happy." Santana turned and planted a soft, gentle kiss to her wife's lips.

She really was happy. The baby was healthy and perfect. Brittany was healthy and perfect. Roxie was loosening up, and being an _almost_ perfect foster daughter of late. Santana was starting to think they had made it passed the worst of it. No more surprises for this family. It would be smooth sailing to the birth.

"San..."

"Yeah baby... you ready to repay me now?" Santana hummed into Brittany's shoulder, planting a few kisses.

"I want us to adopt Roxie!"

Santana froze against her wife's shoulder, eyes wide in shock. She was speechless, flustered, and had no words for the random statement by Brittany. She had just predicted no more surprises.

_Obviously, she spoke too soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I know it was long! I had to tie up some loose ends though. And introduce the adoption arc and Roxie-Zoe arc, soooo... yeah ;)

Up Next: The month of March! And let the adoption process begin! That is... if Roxie _can _and _wants_ to be adopted. Hmmm... we'll see!


	15. The Bright Side of Life

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Another Wednesday, and another update!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Bright Side of Life<strong>

"Seriously, how long is this going to be _T__ía_?" Roxie asked. "Because, I'm already bored!" The teen slumped in her seat, and mindlessly flipped through the BHSA 2023 Winter Concert program.

It was the beginning of March, coming up on the end of winter; which usually meant the Brooklyn High School of the Arts was putting on their _acclaimed_ Winter Concert. It was a big deal, and it meant Brittany was on edge the last few weeks. Juilliard scouts and dance companies made up a third of the audience. Brittany, and her fellow dance and music teachers were under an immense amount pressure to make sure their star senior prospects received scholarships or invitations. She was a wreck the last few weeks, and seemed short with Santana as well. They hadn't had sex since Valentine's Day, Santana shrugged it off though; honestly, they had gone without it longer, and Britt was stressed, so she let it slide. Santana would just have to find a way to _relax_ her wife later tonight.

"Rox, take a chill pill _mija_! It's going to be a long night." Santana smirked. "After this three hour debacle, we then have the after party thing. So, sit tight and _stop_ complaining."

"Three hours, Jesus!" Roxie whined.

"Yeah, about... usually." Santana laughed at her foster daughter's dramatics. "Didn't you flip through the program?"

"No, not really. Just been fanning myself with it, it's fucking hot in this theater!" Roxie complained.

"Well, maybe you should _actually_ flip through it Rox. You know, Zoe has a dance solo in the final act?" Santana smirked. Roxie didn't look up, again knowing the face Santana was giving her.

The two girls had been spending a lot of time together since Roxie's birthday. According to Santana's calculations, about every other day for the last two weeks. Santana knew a crush when she saw one, and she could sniff out sexual tension like a hound dog. Roxie _and_ Zoe were definitely crushing on each other. Roxie would even bring her phone to the dinner table and text the whole time on the days they didn't see each other. Before Santana could even open her mouth, Britt would kick her under the table before the tease or quip would materialize.

"S-She does? Oh, I didn't see that." Roxie tried to play it off.

"Uh-huh, and it's like this really big deal Britt said. She's the first sophomore in school history to get the final solo." Santana said, proud of both her wife and the teenager's hard work.

"Oh..." Roxie trailed off, flipping through the program, suddenly intrigued to look through it.

Santana's heart cracked open at seeing Roxie reading Zoe's write up in the program. Santana knew that look. It brought her back to when she was fifteen, and would go with the Pierces to Brittany's dance recitals. She would be so proud of her best friend, sometimes getting emotional watching her on stage. Santana saved every one of those programs, they were in-storage in her parent's attic to this day. She still gets emotional whenever she sees Britt dance; she's her wife's biggest fan.

"Hey babe!" Brittany came walking up to their front row seats.

Santana grinned like an idiot. Her wife was officially six months pregnant and starting to glow. And she looked so hot in her _professional_ teacher clothes. She only had to wear them for parent conferences and concerts. Most of the time she showed up to school in her dancer leggings or sweatpants with a loose tank top.

"Hi honey!"

"Hey Auntie B." Roxie barely glanced up from her reading. She was deep into Zoe's article now.

"Just came to check on you guys before the show." Brittany never bent down to kiss her wife, instead standing and folding her arms. Santana shrugged off the standoffish body language.

"We're good Britt!" Santana smiled up at her wife. "How about you sweetie, you feeling alright? How's the back pain... the ankles?" Santana rubbed her wife's hip. Britt had been experiencing a lot more aches and pains of late. The stress of preparing for the concert didn't help either.

"I'm good right now. I have Zoe and some of my other students helping backstage! That means less running back and forth hopefully."

"Good, I want you to take it easy Britt." Santana pouted.

"Of course honey. I have to go back stage now, we're a few minutes from showtime. You guys enjoy the show!"

"We will babe." Santana got up to give her wife a quick good luck kiss, but Brittany gave her the cheek before shuffling herself off. Santana was left standing dumbfounded at her wife's actions.

"I have to go honey! The after party, don't be late..." she trailed off.

"What was that about _Tía_?" Roxie looked just as confused as Santana. There was one constant in the teenager's life, and that was her foster mothers' constant-nauseating PDA. Brittany was acting weird.

Santana deflected. "Nothing, mind your own business Rox!" She immediately regretted snapping at the girl. Before she could apologize Quinn walked up with Nick.

"Hey San, hey Roxie!" Quinn and Nick took their seats.

"Hey ladies!" Nick added.

"Hey guys." Santana grumbled, she was still in a bad mood over her wife giving her the cheek.

"Oh, so _nice_ to see you too Santana!"

"Oh whatever! So, why isn't the drama department involved in this year's Winter Concert?" Santana asked.

"If you _must_ know, our budget has been expanded!" Quinn proudly smiled. "We get two plays this year, instead of just the one at the end of the year. We're putting on _Les Misérables _in two weeks!"

"Oh, that sounds _fun_ and _not_ boring at all." Santana joked.

"Doesn't matter! Either way Brittany is dragging you to opening night!" Quinn winked.

"God, you're probably right!" Santana rubbed her brow.

"It must _really_ suck being that whipped huh?" Quinn laughed.

"You know what Quinnie, don't start-"

Before the two could start their usual dance the lights dimmed, and the opening music for the intro dance number began to fade in.

Near the end of the concert Santana had to nudge her foster daughter to wake up. Roxie was in and out throughout. She would only pay attention to the music ensemble parts, and she randomly seemed interested in some kid's piano solo. But, as soon as the dancing started she would take a nap. Apparently, the small flashes of Zoe dancing with the ensemble wasn't enough to sustain her. The lights dimmed as Zoe's dance solo began, and Roxie sat up in her seat, like _this_ is what she had been waiting for all night. Santana didn't blame her.

Zoe was amazing in her solo. There was a reason she was given the ending solo - there was a reason she was considered a prodigy. It looked like she was supposed to be some kind of winter-ice princess, and the blue light she danced across stage on was supposed to be ice. She glided effortlessly on stage; her control and passion was mesmerizing. Zoe was focused and her lines were tight. At the age of fifteen, she looked like a pro. Brittany had taught her well.

Santana looked over to catch Roxie lost in the moment, and captivated by Zoe. The blue lights from the stage bounced off her dark brown eyes bringing out the subtle hazel in them. The hazel in Roxie's eyes only showed when she let her guard down - when she let her heart be exposed, and it wasn't often. Santana felt guilty, almost as if she was intruding on the teenager's moment. She smiled, and looked away, giving her some privacy. Santana could relate. She had her own obsession with a dancing queen.

* * *

><p>"What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" Santana groaned, already bored of all the small talk with her wife's colleagues.<p>

Quinn laughed, and patted her friend's back. "San, this is a _high school_ production and after party! No drinking!"

"Oh come on Q! Just go to your office and retrieve the flask in your desk. We _both_ know it's there, and I won't tell." Santana smirked.

Quinn just stared, shaking her head in semi disgust at Santana. "You have problems..."

"So do you, that's why there's a flask in your desk!" Santana clicked her tongue.

"There's _no_ flask in my-"

"Hey guys!" Zoe walked up to the three ladies. Roxie perked up. She had been bored of Santana and Quinn's bickering.

"Hey sweetheart! You were really good out there Zo!" Quinn gave the girl a hug.

"Thanks Ms. Fabray!"

"Yeah, _so _good Z! So proud of you _chica_!" Santana leaned in for a hug after Quinn.

Roxie awkwardly cleared her throat. Santana could sense she didn't know if she should hug her new friend or not. "Uh, yeah... Zoe, you were really amazing." She smiled and shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

Zoe blushed. "Thanks Rox."

Quinn gave Santana a questioning look. Santana smiled and mouthed, _I'll explain later_.

"Zo, where's your mom?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her _non-alcoholic_ fruit punch.

"Oh, my mom doesn't come to these concerts. She's _way_ too busy. She's actually in pre-production on the new 'Untitled' Rachel Berry project." Zoe nodded.

She seemed unfazed by her mother's absence, but Santana was a master at smelling when people were hiding shit. Her heart broke for the teen. - _Fuck Eva Daniels and Fuck Rachel Berry!_ Her mother should have been there for her daughter. Zoe stole the show, and she fucking missed it. Santana was pissed.

"Anyways, what are you doing tonight Roxie?" Zoe asked, turning her attention to her friend.

"Nothing much, probably just watch the usual _Lifetime_ Saturday night movie with Auntie B and San." She shrugged.

"Well a couple of us were meeting up at this new retro themed arcade in Williamsburg right now." Zoe tucked some hair behind her ear. "It's supposed be really fun! Some pizza and throwback games like Pac-Man, Galaga, Galaxian, and vintage pinball machines. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure! I mean, if it's cool with my _Tía_?" Roxie asked.

Santana smiled, but she shouldn't have been, because the whole conversation made her feel old as the hills. She had flashbacks to asking her own mother if she could go out on Saturday nights. The whole thing was starting to feel oddly normal - Roxie was starting to feel more like a _real_ daughter everyday. The truth: it scared the shit out of Santana a little. Her feelings were all over the place on this subject.

"Sure _mija_! But, curfew _still_ applies! Home by 11pm."

"Sweet! Alright, let's go!" Zoe grabbed Roxie's wrist and led her away.

"I mean it Rox! Have your phone on you, none of that _vibrate_ bullshit either!" Santana yelled out. Roxie waved her off.

Quinn side-eyed Santana, waiting for her to explain. But, she seemed to already know what was up, she began to smile wide.

"I really don't know Q!" Santana chuckled and held her hands up. "As far as I know, they're becoming good friends, and _that's_ it!"

"Uh-huh, right..." Quinn was tight lipped.

Before the two could debate the subtle signs of flirtation between to two teenage girls, Brittany walked up. Santana was excited, Brittany looked like she was about done talking to all the parents and scouts. It was time to go home, get their cuddle and sweet lady kisses on.

"Hey baby! I'm so proud of you! The show was _amazing_!" Santana cooed, leaning in for a hug and kiss.

"Thank you honey!" Brittany hugged her wife, but gave her the cheek again.

Santana knitted her brows and pouted, but decided against making a scene over a lousy kiss. She really wished she knew what she did to piss off her wife. Two weeks of no sex, and now she couldn't even get a simple peck. Maybe her wife was having some kind of hormone spike.

"Oh, I gotta go talk to the dean real quick, and few more Juilliard scouts. I'll meet up with you guys in a few..." Brittany again trailed off, walking away.

"Uh, so what the hell was that about?" Quinn asked. "Britt totally gave you the _ole juke_ move!" She snickered. "So, what did you do? By the way, before you start I just want to let you know, I'm already on B's side."

"Fucking shut it Fabray!" Santana gulped her drink, imagining it was her favorite gin and tonic.

"I honestly don't know. She's still talking to me, and for the most part we're still cute and cuddly. It's just-"

"She's not putting out?" Quinn nodded.

"Nope! _Nada_ since Valentine's Day!" Santana huffed over and took a seat on a chair. Quinn followed.

"Well, there has to be something you're missing San, something you did?"

"I can't think of _anything_ Q! Like, V-Day was amazing. We had mind blowing sex, she even let me dominate her..." Santana trailed off.

"Ew, okay _way_ too much information San!" Quinn laughed uncomfortably.

"Shut up Quinn! Stop being a prude! You've heard _and _witnessed worse from us!"

"So, that doesn't mean I want to hear-"

"Oh my god!" Santana cut her off. "I know why I'm in the doghouse!" She smiled up at Quinn like she had a major epiphany. "The whole Roxie adoption thing!"

"Okay, what? I'm lost babe." Quinn shook her head.

"She brought up wanting to adopt Roxie on Valentine's Day, like literally during sex... it was kind of weird actually." Santana scrunched her face at the memory. "Anyway, I just brushed it off and have been ignoring it for the last two weeks. Every time she brings it up, I just change the subject."

"Why have you been dodging it then?" Quinn asked. "I mean, you guys love Roxie right? What's the big deal?"

"It's a _fucking_ big deal Q! Adopting a child isn't something you can just bring up in passing during sex. Brittany just sprang it on me! So much goes into it. We don't know if Roxie is even eligible to be adopted. There's the possible termination of parental rights, court dates, hearings, and lawyers..." Santana rubbed her temples in frustration.

"So, you're too lazy to go through with it then?" Quinn smirked. Santana looked up in anger.

"What? No Quinn, not lazy! Uh, how about we have a lot on our fucking plate as it is. We have a baby coming in three months! Is she even thinking about that? How are we going to raise a baby _and_ a teenager at the same time? How are we going to deal with a newborn _and _adoption hearings at the same time?" Santana waved her hands in frustration.

Quinn nodded and rubbed her best friend's back. She had good points, but Quinn also knew how strong the couple was. Brittany and Santana probably could handle anything, including a newborn _and_ adoption process.

"Not to mention Q, we don't even know if Roxie wants to be adopted. What if she says _no thanks_ to us? Britt will be devastated! I can't have my pregnant wife going through some kind of depression before the baby gets here."

"I understand..." Quinn threw her arms around Santana's shoulders, resting her chin against her. "You just need to talk to her San."

"I know, but she also needs to respect my process on this Q." Santana mumbled, resting her temple against her friend's forehead.

"Right, and _you_ need to respect her not putting out." Quinn teased, grinning.

Santana chuckled and lovingly pushed her friend away.

* * *

><p>On the way home Brittany didn't act any different. She still held he wife's hand, and cuddled into her shoulder on the train ride back. Santana was surprised, she even got a small kiss as they walked hand in hand home. Something was still off though, the kiss seemed forced, like Brittany was attempting to throw Santana off her trail. Even though Santana was now positive on what was bothering her wife, she still was in no mood to bring it up. Quinn was right, they loved Roxie, but the idea of becoming parents to two children in the span of a few months was overwhelming to even think about. This was something they couldn't afford to rush into; it wasn't fair to them, it wasn't fair to their unborn baby, and it wasn't fair to Roxie.<p>

As the couple got ready for bed, things were oddly tense. Brittany was aware Santana was on to her, and seemed upset she wasn't bringing up the subject. Santana was upset that Brittany was using sex and cuddle time to strong arm her into a discussion. They were silent as they got into bed.

"G'night honey." Brittany rolled over and shut off her lamp.

"Night Britt." Santana responded.

Santana stared up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. Her mind was reeling. She hated to leave things like this. She was also sexually frustrated and horny as hell. She could literally count the kisses she had received from her wife in the last week on one hand. Brittany's after shower lotion wasn't helping either; Santana was addicted to that smell, and the way it tasted mixed with her skin - the way it tasted down the valley of her breasts. Maybe she could get some Saturday night cuddles in without a big blowup or conversation. She decided to try her luck.

Santana scooted up to Brittany, slipped her hand over her waist and under her tank top, gently caressing the small of her belly. She knew Brittany loved that, it was like tickling the underbelly of a cat; Brittany would literally purr. Santana began trailing frisky kisses up her shoulder and neck, humming when she got to Brittany's ear.

"Mm, feels good honey." Brittany lightly purred, placing her hand over Santana's on her stomach. "But, I'm so tired San. Can we just sleep?"

"_Brittany_, I'm _so_ horny baby..." Santana whined, and continued trailing kisses down her neck. "_Pleeease_?"

Brittany chuckled. "San, roll over and count sheep or something! This inn is closed for the night."

"That inn has been closed for two _freaking _weeks!" Santana mumbled under her breath, and flopped onto her back.

"What?" Brittany asked, rolling over to face her wife. "Do you have something you want to say to me Santana?"

"I can't take this anymore! Okay, you win! Let's have this conversation Britt!" Santana sat up in bed and turned on her bedside lamp. "You're mad I haven't engaged you on this whole Roxie adoption thing, right?"

Brittany sat up, and turned on her bedside lamp, mimicking Santana. "Well, why have you been avoiding it? Every time I bring it up you change the subject. How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

"Not in the _cruelest_ way possible Britt!" Santana ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Brittany started laughing hard.

"S'not funny Britt!" Santana was trying to hold in her own laughter.

"Yeah it is babe! You're acting like I amputated a limb or something." She giggled. "_Poor baby_, I didn't know it would be like Chinese water torture," she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, well it is..." Santana pouted, smiling against her lips.

"Come on, lie down sweetheart." Brittany scooted down into the bed, and patted for Santana to share a pillow with her. They lay facing each other, foreheads barely touching.

"Tell me what you're feeling babe, besides _horny_." Brittany grinned, caressing her wife's cheek.

"I feel like you sprang this on me Britt. I care about Roxie, you know I do babe. But, this is something we needed to talk about before any of us reached a decision on wanting to adopt her." Santana spoke so gentle, relaxed.

"I understand. It's just, you _know_ me honey. When something hits me and feels right, I'm spontaneous like that." Brittany rolled her lips inward. "And, I'm sorry if It felt like I bull-rushed you on this. I was just excited, and feeling all these motherly feelings after we got the amnio results back..." she nodded.

"I know Britt." Santana rubbed her wife's earlobe. "We just have so much on our plate already. Baby is gonna be here in a few months, and even Roxie's still adjusting. I mean, she just made her first friend since she's been here."

Brittany nodded along. Santana enjoyed their calm pillow conversations. They were almost like self initiated counseling sessions. The couple usually got a lot off their chests without the usual big blowup.

"I'm just asking for a little bit of time on this. Maybe we wait until the baby is born, and see how Roxie adjusts to that? That gives us time to actually find out about her adoption eligibility, maybe we can talk to Linda more about it? This would be a _long_ process and _huge _decision Britt, I don't want to rush anything sweetheart."

Brittany nodded some more. "Yeah, we can do that, we can take our time," she whispered, and smiled.

"Thank you." Santana mouthed, and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated. Santana's hands found their way under her wife's tank top and cupped a breast. She ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip before taking it between her teeth. Two weeks had been _too_ long. This was going to be sweet lady kisses on steroids when she got done with her wife.

"Mm, baby... hold on." Brittany tried to get Santana's attention through sloppy kisses.

"Huh?" Santana mumbled into her neck, annoyed her wife was trying to talk right now.

"I would really like to get snuggle time and sweet lady kisses in, but I'm _so_ tired honey! I'm exhausted from the concert!" Brittany pleaded, feeling slightly guilty.

Santana groaned and backed off. "Ugh, fine Britt. You _so_ owe me though baby."

They turned off their lamps, and pulled the blankets back over themselves. Santana cuddled her wife from behind, and buried her face into her neck as they dozed off. All was well again; well kind of, Santana was still horny as hell.

* * *

><p>It was a simple afternoon in Brooklyn, but Roxie felt like she was in the <em>Twilight Zone<em>. As soon as Zoe punched in the code to the iron gate outside her home, Roxie _wasn't in Kansas anymore_. She had started to trip out about a block away from Zoe's house. The two had met up after school for some frozen yogurt and conversation, when Zoe invited her back to her house to hang out for a few hours. Roxie had never been this deep into Clinton Hill before, for good reason. Poor people, and _people_ like Roxie had no business in the affluent neighborhood.

Roxie was playing it cool on the outside, but she was in awe of all the houses on Zoe's street. She was in awe of Zoe's house. Giant, beautiful, and immaculate couldn't even begin to describe the three story townhouse. She thought her foster mothers had the most beautiful brownstone she had ever seen. But, Zoe's house made their house look like a hobo's cardboard box.

"You coming?" Zoe asked, trying to snap Roxie out of her daydream.

"Uh, yeah. It's just... did you say Samuel L. Jackson lives _right_ there?" Roxie pointed.

"Yep, he's pretty old and makes like one movie a year now, but he's a sweetheart." She smiled. "C'mon!"

Roxie followed her into the house. She followed her in, and had to hold in a gasp. The house was even more immaculate and amazing on the inside.

"Welcome to _mi casa_!" Zoe chirped, hanging up her coat and throwing her backpack in the corner. "Actually, it's my mom's house... but you get it." She smiled.

"Yeah, uh this place is fucking huge, and beautiful!" Roxie let her eyes wander over the woodwork. She decided right then she wasn't going to touch anything for fear of breaking something expensive.

Zoe laughed. "Come on, I'll give you a small tour so you can stop being _amazed_ by a stupid house!"

Zoe started the mini-tour, and her plan wasn't working at all; Roxie was still _amazed_ and impressed by the house. It was modern, yet homey. The walls were covered in expensive artwork, family portraits of what looked like famous ballerinas and dancers, and there were antique heirlooms everywhere. As they walked down the hall Roxie caught her first glimpse of the _famous _Eva Daniels in a few pictures. She was a tall woman, dancer physique, dirty blond hair like her daughter, and piercing green eyes. She looked kind enough in all her pictures, but Roxie couldn't shake the underlying cold stare in her eyes. Eva Daniels freaked her out a little.

"Yeah, that's my mom." Zoe stared at the picture. "She's beautiful, and an amazing dancer. She revolutionized choreography on Broadway!" Zoe was proud, yet sad at the same time. Roxie caught it.

"And, is that her with _freaking_ Barack Obama and Bill Clinton?" Roxie laughed, and pointed to a picture of the woman standing with the two former presidents on either side of her.

Zoe blushed, embarrassed. "Uh yeah, forgot about that picture. She's like a huge DNC donor or some shit. Come on let's go." Zoe dragged her down the hall.

The tour wasn't very _mini_ at all. Zoe showed Roxie her bedroom, which was the size of a small living room with an en suite bathroom. She then brought her to an upstairs billiards room, where Zoe said she brought friends to hang out on weekends when her mom is gone for a few days. She brushed Roxie off when she questioned her mom leaving her home alone for days at a time. Roxie couldn't get her foster mothers to stop texting her when they were away for more than two hours.

"And _this_ is my dance studio." Zoe did a half twirl as she walked into her own private dance studio.

"Are you shitting me? You have your own private dance studio?" Roxie was speechless as she looked around at the mirrored room.

"Yeah, my mom had it built for me when I was seven."

"So, your mom decided you would basically be a dancer?" Roxie probed.

"It's in my DNA Rox. My line goes back to famous Russian and Bulgarian ballerinas that used to perform for Tsars." She retorted. "Plus, I love to dance! I'm totally in my element when I'm on stage... I'm free," she smiled.

She smiled and Roxie's whole body went that _nice_ kind of numb again. She couldn't disagree with her friend. Roxie saw her on stage that night. Zoe was on a whole nother planet - another dimension. She really did look peaceful on stage that night.

"Come on, I'll make you my favorite snack." Zoe again led her by the wrist towards the kitchen.

They sat on bar stools a few minutes later in Zoe's _chef grade_ kitchen. Everything was stainless steel, and shiny. It was the type of kitchen Roxie would see on those endless competitive cooking shows her foster mothers would watch on the Food Network. She found it ironic they sat in a kitchen fit for amazing French culinary masterpieces, and were enjoying a couple of Zoe's famous peanut butter & jelly sandwiches, with a _classy_ glass of milk.

"So, tell me how you're rich, but your favorite snack is a poor people staple?" Roxie laughed, taking a gulp of her ice cold milk.

"First off, I'm _not_ rich... my parents are. Second, who the fuck doesn't love peanut butter & jelly sandwiches, rich or poor? And third, you're generalizing Roxie Ortiz... it's _not_ attractive!" She smirked, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"Holy shit!" Roxie almost choked on her sandwich. "Is, is that a Steinway concert grand?" Roxie pointed to the piano in her eyesight. She must have missed it when she first walked in. She didn't know how she missed the shiny, black lacquered work of art.

Zoe looked over to where she was pointing. "Oh, yeah it is." She wasn't too impressed.

Roxie couldn't look away, she was _in love_. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered.

Zoe laughed. "Wow, down girl! Why don't you play something on it?" She suggested.

"What, no I _can't_!" Roxie shook her head. "I don't want my fingerprints to scuff it! In fact, no one should _even_ be breathing on it!"

"You're being lame, come on!" Zoe got up and started to walk over to the piano. "No one even plays it! My mom got it in the divorce _just_ to stick it to my dad."

Roxie wasn't budging, and shook her head mouthing _no_ at Zoe.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Fine, _I'll_ play something first. And that's saying a lot, because I really can't play or sing." She laughed and took a seat on the bench.

Roxie laughed, walked over, and leaned against the doorway. She was highly intrigued to see this. In a month of hanging out with each other, Zoe had never shown this goofy side of herself.

Zoe dramatically cracked her knuckles, and cleared her throat. She started to _badly_ play the first chords to the Monty Python classic, _Always Look on the Bright Side of Life_.

Roxie couldn't hide her second hand embarrassment any longer as Zoe kept going. She turned red, and started laughing hard. This only spurred Zoe on, she sang louder, and more off key. She continued hitting the wrong chords. She giggled through the song as she watched Roxie fall apart.

_Always look on the bright side of life...  
>Always look on the light side of life...<em>

"STOP! I can't take it anymore Z!" Roxie laughed. "Oh my god, _move_ over!" Roxie sat next to her.

"I'll show you the right keys." She chuckled. "It's just your standard minor-major progression. It's actually the first song I learned on piano." Roxie put her arms around her friend, and placed her fingers on top of Zoe's.

Zoe turned her head, and stared into Roxie's eyes over her shoulder. "Are you going to sing the chorus with me too?" She shyly asked.

"Nope, I'll whistle though, like in the Monty Python version." Roxie smiled back.

Their faces were a mere inches from each other. Roxie's heart was pounding, she swallowed to moisten her throat. Zoe's hazel eyes were even more beautiful this close up, and she smelled _so_ good - like lavender and fresh linens. Roxie had to conscientiously remind herself _not_ to breathe her in so obvious - she wanted to so badly though. Those weird, confusing feelings came back all at once. Roxie had to break the tension before something happened.

"Uh, okay we're going to start with the Bm7 chord." She moved Zoe's fingers to the right chord, then placed hers on top again.

Roxie pressed down, then moved to the next chord. But, Zoe wasn't singing. She turned her head again, and stared into Roxie's eyes. Roxie stared back, unsure of what was going on right now - of what was coming next. Her heart didn't feel like it was pounding anymore, it felt like it was _buzzing_ against her ribs. Her whole body was vibrating. She had never felt this feeling before.

Zoe's eyes flashed between Roxie's eyes and her full lips. She reached up and gently removed Roxie's glasses, searching her big brown eyes. Zoe inched closer until Roxie could smell the sweet notes of peanut butter on her breath. She lightly bit down on her bottom lip before flashing her eyes back up from Roxie's lips.

"Zo-" Roxie started to whisper.

Before she could question anything, Zoe kissed her: It was gentle, unrushed, and quiet at first. She leaned in and both girls breathed in through their noses, taking in each others essence. It was sweet like peanut butter and frozen yogurt and lotion; chapstick and lip gloss; it was _so_ teenage girl. Zoe broke the kiss softly after a few seconds, both girls had their eyes closed; opening their eyes at the same time. Zoe smiled, and Roxie licked her lips. She had never kissed a girl before. She would be lying if she said she had never thought about it, or had feelings in the past. She just didn't know what the fuck to do with those feelings. She saw Zoe in a different light - she saw her _friend_ in a different light. She _wanted_ to kiss her again.

"Rox-"

It was Roxie's turn to interrupt her friend. She crashed her lips against Zoe's with a hunger. She brought both hands to either side of her face pulling her into her own. This time the kiss got sloppy, not like the gentle one from seconds before. Zoe ran her tongue along Roxie's top lip, while Roxie concentrated on Zoe's bottom. They smacked and popped their lips against one another, and Roxie finally understood what _real_ butterflies felt like. Zoe hummed as she slipped her tongue into Roxie's mouth - her velvet tongue along the top of Roxie's. But, Roxie wasn't ready for that, as she broke the kiss in a panic.

"Ah, I-I have to g-go!" Roxie jumped up from the piano bench, grabbing her glasses. She turned, found her coat, and fumbled with her backpack.

"Wait, don't go! Rox, I'm sorry. I just thought... I don't know what I was thinking. I was just caught in the moment, and I thought you were feeling something too..." Zoe pleaded, her hazel eyes pale and watery.

"I-It's fine Zoe. I have to go, I have a lot of homework and shit." Roxie was nervously fumbling with her coat zipper.

"It's _not_ fine Roxie, you're freaking out! Please, can we just talk about-"

"I have to go!" She cut her off. "I'll call or text you... later?" Roxie opened the door and left, against Zoe's protests.

Roxie power walked down the street, and damn near jogged to the subway station. Her throat felt tight, and she had to stop to calm herself down. She took in a few deep breaths hoping to calm her nerves. She leaned up against a cold brick wall next to a deli, and looked up to the sky. She had to double check if it was raining, she had water on her face from somewhere. It took Roxie only a few seconds to solve the mystery. It wasn't rain, it was her own tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying as she ran from Zoe's house. She didn't think she had ever felt this panicked, confused, and scared in her life. She needed to get home as quick as possible - she _needed_ her Auntie B.

* * *

><p>Santana laid on the couch with her feet up, eating a granola bar, and reading <em>The Birth to Five: Comfortable childrearing Right from the Start<em>. It was her tenth baby-parenting book in the last six months, she was a little anal about the whole thing, especially with the birth getting closer. Brittany had signed them up for Lamaze classes for next month, and Santana planned on being the _smartest_ kid in class.

Halfway through the chapter on _learning to be confident as a parent of a newborn_, Santana was startled as her front door slammed open and shut. She threw her granola bar and book on the coffee table, and looked over the couch to see who was coming down the hall.

"Auntie B! BRITTANY!" Roxie was calling as she walked down the hall, removing her coat and throwing her backpack to the side.

"Whoa, _mija_! _Qué pasa_?" Santana got up alarmed after taking in Roxie's appearance. Her initial thoughts were the girl was involved in another after school fight. Roxie's olive skin was flushed, and her voice shaky. But, she didn't have any outward damage. Santana was confused.

Roxie shook her head, out of breath. "I just need Brittany!"

Santana nodded. It didn't just hurt, it didn't just sting, it _ached_ that Roxie bypassed her like that. Santana wasn't stupid, she knew the bond her wife had built with the girl. But, she had built her own bond as well; at least she thought she had. She wasn't as _touchy-feely_ as Brittany was with Roxie, but she still openly cared for the girl, and went out of her way to do the little things to make her feel comfortable when Brittany was clueless.

However, this wasn't about her pride. As a parent you have to learn to swallow it. Sometimes kids are going to say mean shit that hurts you; your job is to love them regardless, and to never take it personally. Roxie was in distress, and looked scared shitless. Santana wanted to help her. Brittany wasn't there, so Roxie had to settle for second best at the moment.

"Sweetheart she isn't here. She stopped off to pick up some groceries after work, she's going to be a little late." Santana took a step towards Roxie. "_Mija_, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"You can't help me..." Roxie stepped back, tears starting to well.

"Try me kid."

"No, I need Auntie B." Roxie whined.

"_Dios mío_, Roxie! Just fucking tell me!" Santana lost her patience.

"Zoe kissed me!" She yelled.

Santana stood frozen. She didn't know what to expect, but she was _not_ expecting that. Well, she _was_ expecting that, but not this soon. And definitely not Roxie's reaction. She figured the kid might have at least been aware of her _lady loving_ feelings. The Roxie standing in front of her was totally, utterly freaked out by them - scared of them, maybe even wanted _nothing_ to do with them. Santana didn't know what to say or where to start.

"Um..." Santana managed to croak out a syllable. "Did you uh... kiss her back?" As soon as Santana said it she wanted to stab herself in the heart. - _What the fuck Santana, epic fail!_

"Really? That's _all _you have to say?" Roxie shook her head, annoyed. "I fucking _knew_ I should have just waited for Brittany! _E__stúpida__, __estúpida__, __estúpida_..." Roxie trailed off, hitting herself in the head, and began to cry.

"Hey, hey... calm down!" Santana took a step and engulfed the girl in a hug. It was the first real, genuine hug between the two if you didn't count Christmas. Santana did _not_ count Christmas.

Roxie cried in Santana's chest, as she held her tightly. Santana gently removed Roxie's beanie, kissed her hairline, and smoothed out her wind blown hair. She swallowed back her own tears as she rested her chin on top of her foster daughter's head. The scene brought her back to the moment she had a similar breakdown almost fifteen years ago, except she didn't have anyone to hold her, or cry against. She had to deal with it on her own for two more years, by herself.

"I'm so confused..." Roxie hiccuped through her tears. "What does it mean?" She mumbled into Santana's chest.

"I've been there _mija_, I've been right where you are honey. You don't have to know what it means yet sweetheart..." She whispered, hugging her tighter. "You don't have to label anything, and that's okay."

"_Tía_, I kissed her back... I _wanted_ to kiss her back." Roxie mumbled, burying her face deeper into Santana's chest, and tightening her arms around the small of her back.

Santana and Roxie didn't say anything else. They stayed in the living room hugging each other. Santana rocked her back and forth as the teenager cried, just like Brittany would have. Santana wasn't even aware she had such motherly instincts. She must have learned from watching the master - from watching her wife. She shushed and cooed the girl; kissing the top of her head. But, she could no longer hold back her own tears. She understood what Roxie was going through right now, and it opened old wounds she thought were once healed. Maybe, they would never be healed.

And, because of that, her heart broke for both Roxie and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Not _even_ gonna lie again, totes cried writing that last scene. _All_ the Santana-Roxie mother/daughter feels! So, I'm walking a fine line here. This is a Brittana fic, and that was a pretty extensive Roxie-Zoe scene. But, Roxie's life very much ties into Brittana... so I have to show her scenes. I promise that _most_ future Roxie-Zoe scenes will tie back into Brittana somehow. But, I also just wanna have some fun with my OC's, so don't hate me lol!

Up Next: Brittany comes home, Brittana help Roxie deal with her _new_ feelings, Brittany's birthday, Linda's social work visit, and some more adoption discussion. Maybe, a small Roxie-Zoe scene ;)


	16. Do The Right Thing

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

True Story: This update was supposed to be a surprise Sunday update for you guys. Your response to the last chapter motivated me to crank out my outline extra fast! But life got in the way, so you get your regular Wednesday update. I do promise to try and update faster though, now that my semester is over! If you do get second updates, they'll probably be Sunday evenings ;)

Now back to the story! All the Brittana and Zoxie feels!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Do The Right Thing<strong>

Santana stood over her kitchen island staring blankly into the space in front of her. She was finding it rather difficult to move at the moment, as her hands felt like they were glued palms down to the cold, onyx-marble surface. A Heineken Light stood on the counter between her arms as well, but she couldn't even muster the will to take a swig. She had opened the beer when she decided a coffee, tea, or Red Bull wouldn't be enough to take the edge off.

Santana got Roxie to stop crying over an hour ago, moving her from the living room to her bedroom, and eventually on her bed when the cries turned into soft sniffles. She thought she was through the worst of it until Roxie started up again on her bed. Santana laid with her, softly hushing and smoothing out her hair until the crying stopped. Before she knew it, Roxie had falling asleep. It reminded her of Halloween when Roxie fell asleep in Brittany's arms after a similar emotional outburst. Of course, this was different; Roxie wasn't drunk off her ass this time. This time Roxie was just exhausted. Santana shared that quirk with her foster daughter; it was the emotional purging process that left her exhausted. They both seemed like experts at keeping things bottled up until it eventually exploded out.

It all hit too close to home for Santana, and that's why she was so emotional at the moment. She wasn't _ugly _crying like Roxie, but she couldn't stop the silent tears from rolling down her own cheeks. It was like a floodgate had opened up, and all those angry, painful, and anxious feelings from when Santana was going through her own identity crisis came back to her. Even though she now was an out and proud lesbian, happily married to the love of her life, and comfortable with her sexuality; it didn't lessen the fact that those days spent crying alone, and dealing with her sexuality without anyone to lean on, had permanently scarred her.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brittany sang as she walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries. "Baby, Khim's market was out of those sea salt and cracked pepper potato chips you like, so I got you the salt and vinegar ones instead. I know it's almost that time of the month for you, and you always crave salty..." Brittany was rambling, and not looking up as she removed items from the grocery bag.

"Anyways, I got some more peanut butter and mayonnaise for my-" Brittany stopped mid sentence when she looked up to find out why her wife hadn't yet responded. "Santana what's wrong?"

Santana just stared at her wife with misty eyes, and a faraway look.

"Santana?" Brittany walked over to her wife. "Sweetheart, you're cold and shaking!" She rubbed up and down Santana's arms attempting to warm her.

Santana moved her mouth to speak, but couldn't get any words out. She instead fell into her wife's shoulder and cried. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her in tight, like she never wanted to be let go.

"Baby, you're scaring me..." Brittany tried to loosen Santana's grip around her neck to get a better look at her face.

"Roxie..." Santana mumbled into Brittany's shoulder.

"What about Roxie? Oh my god, is she hurt San? Is she okay?" Brittany panicked.

"No, she's not hurt." Santana pulled away and shook her head.

"Then what? Santana what happened? Babe, you have to talk to me." Brittany pulled her wife around the kitchen island to take a seat on a bar stool. She scooted her own stool until she was between her wife's legs. She brushed hair away from Santana's face, and wiped more tears. It worked, Santana had calmed down.

"She's fine Britt, she's not hurt." Santana began to explain. "She just came in about an hour ago calling for you, and panicking. Then she said Zoe kissed her and something about kissing her back..." Santana took a moment to catch her breath.

Brittany wore a frown as she nodded, rubbed Santana's hands, and waited for her to continue.

"Britt, she started crying and I didn't really know what to do, so I hugged her. And then _I_ started crying..." Santana trailed off wiping more tears.

"It just got too overwhelming huh?" Brittany pouted, and nodded understandingly.

"Yeah..." Santana whispered, and nodded back. "It just brought back a lot old feelings, you know? The way she was panicking and saying she felt so confused?" Santana sniffled.

"I understand, you're okay now, you're okay honey..." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead, and leaned in for a hug.

She held Santana's head to her chest for a moment. The rhythmic, soft-relaxed beating of Brittany's heart, as well as being in close proximity to her baby calmed Santana down considerably. The tears stopped all at once.

"Where is she now?" Brittany asked.

"She's in her room. She was asleep for almost an hour, but I just heard her turn on her stereo a little bit before you got home."

Brittany sighed, still rubbing her hands up and down her wife's arms. "Wow, some heavy stuff huh?"

"Tell me about it." Santana lightly chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you were here. At least she had someone..." Brittany brought Santana's hands up to her mouth for a kiss.

"Baby, she _wanted_ you! I was just second best..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, she _got_ you! And it sounds like you did a pretty good job calming her down. You should have more confidence sweetie, you're actually really good at things like that. You calm me down and comfort me all the time." Brittany kissed her forehead as she got from her stool.

"Not really Britt! I was just copying you. It was a, _what would Brittany do_ type of moment." Santana smiled.

Brittany laughed as she went back to putting away the groceries.

"We're totally going to talk to her when you finish putting away the groceries, huh?" Santana scrunched her face.

"What do you think San?" Brittany smiled.

"Ugh..." Santana grimaced. She and Roxie probably had enough for one day. "Babe, can we just wait until tomorrow or something? I think we all could use a break from the constant drama around here."

"Well, if she doesn't want to talk, then we won't talk. It's that simple. But, I think we have a lot to offer her on this subject, don't you think?" Brittany looked over her shoulder as she put some pasta away in the pantry.

Santana nodded, as usual Brittany was right. Santana didn't just have _something_ to offer Roxie on this. Santana could write a freaking book on the subject, and present the hardcover to Roxie if she wanted.

"So I'll finish putting away the groceries, and you just sit there, finish your beer, and relax. We'll knock on her door in a few" Brittany put some orange juice in the fridge.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about the beer Britt. I know I'm supposed to get a waiver from you and all. I just needed to take the edge off for a second though." Santana looked guilty.

"I'll let it slide sweetheart!" Brittany slid the beer bottle over to her wife.

"And what if I told you before I opened the beer, I took a double shot of gin? Would you let _that_ slide too?" Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed, and leaned over the kitchen island for a kiss. "You're such an alcoholic..." she whispered into Santana's lips.

* * *

><p>As the couple walked up to Roxie's room a few minutes later, Santana's heart was pounding. She was caught between being scared and excited. She was scared, because facing Roxie at the moment was almost like facing herself from fifteen years ago. She hoped she wouldn't become a blithering mess if the girl started crying again. On the other hand, she was excited because Britt's pep talk had worked. She really did feel like she had a lot to offer her foster daughter on this subject. Santana felt pride about maybe being able to help Roxie through something so difficult and confusing. She decided she would just follow her wife's lead on this, and speak up when it felt right.<p>

"You ready?" Brittany asked as she squeezed Santana's hand.

"Not really," she joked. "But, it's the right thing to do. I'm with you on this." Santana kissed the back of Britt's hand.

Brittany knocked, then entered. Santana followed behind her wife.

Roxie had her music semi blasting. Roxie herself was lying face down on her stomach with her face buried into a pillow. Santana smiled at her being so stereotypically dramatic at the moment.

Brittany walked over and turned the stereo off, then took a seat at the end of Roxie's bed. Santana took a seat on the piano bench.

"Rox, sweetie... you wanna talk?" Brittany asked. She was using that sweet, gentle voice that no one could resist.

"No..." Roxie mumbled into her pillow.

"Please? I think you'll feel better honey."

"No I won't..." Roxie mumbled again.

"Okay, well I hope you like sleepovers because Santana and I are going to spend the night in here until you roll over and say something coherent." Brittany teased.

Roxie turned her head, and peeked an eye out at her foster mothers to see if Brittany was being serious. Santana knew her wife, and Brittany was probably being serious. No one should ever underestimate her. Roxie knew better too, she turned and sat up.

"Fine!" Roxie sat crossed legged against her headboard, and pulled a pillow into her lap. "So, I'm guessing _Tía _told you everything?"

"Yeah, she did. How do you feel sweetheart?" Brittany scooted higher on the bed, mimicking Roxie, and sitting cross legged next to her.

Santana remained quiet, and was slightly in awe of Brittany; how she could effortlessly go down to a teenager's level like that. How she could mimic Roxie's body language making herself less intimidating in the process. Maybe it was because she was a high school teacher, but somehow Santana didn't believe that was the case. It wouldn't matter if Britt was an astronaut, she still had an amazing ability to connect with anyone.

"Okay, I guess." Roxie shrugged. "I'm kind of numb, a little freaked out." She picked at her nails looking down.

"Probably a little confused and overwhelmed too, huh?" Brittany cooed. She reached up and tucked some of Roxie's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Roxie whispered. "I'm angry too! I'm angry at myself, I'm angry at Zoe for kissing me! But then I think, I can't be angry, because I kissed her back! And then I just get confused again, because now I'm confused on _who _or _what_ I should even be angry at..." Roxie started to tear up.

"I know honey. It's like having a feelings overload right now." Brittany rubbed the girl's leg.

"Do you know though? I mean you and _Tía_ seem pretty comfortable with yourselves, and being with each other." Roxie pointed out.

"Well, I've always been comfortable with it Rox. But, I'm also an oddball on this, because _most_ people struggle with something so personal and complex."

"I don't know Auntie B, It's just overwhelming. To go from pushing thoughts to the back of my mind, then all of a sudden to be acting on them. I've never even thought about the word lesbian or bisexual until today." Roxie whined.

"You don't have to either Rox. Personally, I don't like labels, I don't find them important. I use the term bisexual for other people, for other people to feel comfortable around me." Brittany explained.

"Wait, you're not a lesbian B?" Roxie was confused. She looked between her foster mothers like the information just _blew_ her mind. "I just thought, I mean..."

"I fall in love with people Roxie, not their gender." Brittany smiled. "Over fifteen years ago I fell in love with my best friend, and she so happened to be a girl." Brittany lovingly smiled at her wife. Santana smiled back.

Santana took that as her cue to join the conversation. She had been sitting on the sidelines too long.

"Brittany's right Rox. The whole thing is personal and really complex _mija_. Your Auntie B might not like labels, but I identify as a lesbian because it works for _me_."

Santana felt more comfortable now, and was gaining confidence.

"That's what it's about sweetie, it's about finding what works for _you_. It took me two years to become comfortable with calling myself a lesbian. But, for some people the process takes a bit longer. Sometimes it can take a lifetime." Santana explained.

"I don't wanna_ feel _like this for a lifetime!" Roxie wiped tears away. Brittany continued to rub her back, and smooth out her dark chestnut locks.

"Like I said _mija_, you don't have to have all the answers right now. You don't have to label yourself if you're not comfortable. It's okay to be confused, and let the process happen naturally. Just remember, you have something I _never_ had Rox. I never had the support that Britt and I are prepared to give you."

Brittany nodded some more. "That's right Rox. Santana and I support you in anything you do or don't decide honey, and we love you."

Roxie looked up from picking at her nails - eyes watery. She was floored by the statement. Santana got the feeling maybe it was the first time she had really heard those words from someone. Santana couldn't go a day without telling her wife or hearing from Britt, _I love you_. She couldn't imagine going sixteen years without someone telling her. She held back tears of pity for the girl - it wasn't the right time for _those_ kind of tears. Those kind of tears would not help Roxie at the moment.

"What about Zoe? Do you know how she's doing?" Brittany asked.

Roxie shook her head. "She's been calling and texting me for the last hour. I haven't responded yet..." Roxie trailed off. She felt guilty.

"Well, it's important you talk to her Rox. She might be just as scared and confused as you sweetie." Brittany was suddenly concerned for her student, as well as her foster daughter.

"Britt's right kid, you need to talk to Z. I made that mistake with your Auntie B years ago. I tried to run away from my feelings, and avoided the conversation every time she brought it up. Sweeping everything under the carpet just made it worse. And, I almost lost her..." Santana flashed a somber smile at her wife. It was still emotional to think about after all these years.

"I know you guys are right. I should talk to her, and I will. After I think about some stuff. I think I need to sleep on it for a minute, you know?" Roxie looked more comfortable. It felt like the conversation helped to ease some things for her.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other, and both silently agreed to break the conversation there - while they were ahead. God Forbid one of them say something to throw Roxie into a tailspin, or make her retreat into herself, like she has done in the past.

"I _think_ we need something salty and greasy!" Santana suggested. "How about I go to that Indian takeout place you love down the street, and get you some of that disgusting tofu curry? And get Britt and I some chicken tikka masala?"

Roxie let out a half inspired chuckle. "That sounds good _Tía_."

"Alright! You just relax for a few, then we'll call you out when dinner is here." Santana got up. Brittany followed.

"Okay..." Roxie nodded as her foster mothers started walking out her room. "Guys... Uh, thank you for talking to me. It means a lot." Roxie flashed another weak smile.

Brittany walked back to the bed, bent down, and kissed the girl's forehead. "Anytime sweetheart. We're here for you, and we love you. Don't you forget that!" She held Roxie's face in her hands, and looked into the girl's eyes.

Roxie didn't look totally convinced, but she smiled and nodded anyway. It was almost like she kept waiting for the couple to fail her, but Santana and Brittany kept coming up with the goods. They kept coming up with ways to pleasantly surprise her. Maybe one day Roxie would completely surrender - maybe one day she would allow herself to be fully loved.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Santana stood over her stove in an apron. She felt so domesticated as she looked down at herself. She also had to laugh at her wife's weird obsession for aprons with jokes on them; this one reading, <em>Be nice to me or I'll poison your food<em>. It was just _so_ Brittany.

It was St. Patrick's Day, but more importantly, it was Brittany's birthday. And Santana was making her wife's favorite Spaghetti & meatballs. Brittany was addicted to her wife's spaghetti, and it was one of her only birthday requests for the day. The trick was in the sauce: lots of garlic, onion, oregano, and the _Santana secret_ - a dash of sugar to take the acidity out of the tomatoes. And the trick to a perfect meatball was lots of fennel. Santana Lopez-Pierce's spaghetti was pretty much the shit, if she said so herself.

"Hey babe!" Brittany put her work bag on the table as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi birthday girl!" Santana grinned, stirring the red sauce. "How was your day honey?"

"It was _amazing_! Except the subway ride home was full of drunk people. I really hate that I share a birthday with that drunk Irish saint!"

Brittany walked over to Santana, and snuggled her from behind. It was a bit of a stretch with her nearly seven month baby bump, but Britt managed to make it work. They shared a peck as Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, who the hell is Saint Patrick, and why does he always have to steal your birthday thunder?" Santana mocked.

Santana mocked, but after all these years she still wasn't quite sure if Britt was joking about St. Patrick's Day being the guy's birthday. It would forever be one of those _Brittany-ism_ mysteries.

"Sweetie, everyone loved the new charm you got for my bracelet, and I took Quinn out to lunch with deli card you got me too." She mumbled into a kiss on Santana's neck.

Santana had given Brittany her birthday presents early in the morning. She could never wait for that sort of thing. She bought her wife a Tiffany's diamond encrusted ballerina charm for her bracelet, and got her a prepaid deli card from her favorite _Mill Basin Deli_; good for two months worth of free lunch hour sandwiches. Brittany had two _monster_ cravings the last few months; pastrami & mustard subs with sweet pickles, and goober burgers. The latter was highly disgusting, and was exactly how it sounded; a burger topped with a dollop of peanut butter and mayonnaise. Santana didn't dare question the random craving for fear of feeling a pregnant woman's wrath. She would _always_ smile politely as her wife gobbled the burger down. She was slightly curious about the clashing flavors though, maybe one day she would give it a try.

"Well, I'm glad you liked your gifts baby." Santana smiled, and added more garlic powder to the sauce.

Brittany was silent for a moment as she held Santana, swaying side to side. She nuzzled into her neck as she watched her finish the sauce.

"You okay Britt-Britt?"

"Yeah, just a little sore and tired. Baby was kicking my ribs all afternoon," she sighed.

"Aww, he or she is going to be a little _fútbol _star!" Santana laughed.

"They better be! They've been getting _enough_ freaking practice in!" Brittany released her wife, and leaned against the counter facing her.

Brittany sighed again. Something else was bothering her. Santana knew what it was. "You still worried about Roxie, huh?"

"Yeah..." Brittany folded her arms. "It's just, she still hasn't talked to Zoe yet. Zoe has been asking about her for the last couple of days. I feel bad because I don't have an answer for her." Brittany pouted.

"Oh, don't worry about it babe. We just discussed this with her. You have to let Roxie go through the process. When she's ready to talk to Zoe, she will."

"I know, but she's been so quiet lately. I just want to make sure she's not about to shutdown again. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I know you do..." Santana leaned over for a quick kiss. "But, she seems fine to me. She seemed fine when I gave her fifty bucks to get out of the house for awhile." Santana smirked, and turned the heat off on the noodles.

"You did _not_ kick our foster daughter out so we could have loud birthday sex?" Brittany laughed.

"I didn't _kick_ her out Britt! I gave her fifty bucks, and _suggested_ she do something until curfew." Santana mischievously smiled.

Brittany just shook her head at her wife's sneakiness. Santana giggled and held a spoonful of red sauce to Brittany's lips. Her wife deserved a romantic birthday dinner. Santana had it all planned out: dinner, a romantic bath, a massage, and some birthday sexy times if Britt was in the mood. The fifty bucks was a _minor_ fee for some peace and quiet, without all the drama that seemed to be haunting the family lately.

* * *

><p>Roxie found herself wandering around Clinton Hill in the late evening. Normally, she would have been pissed about getting kicked out of the house. But, no teenager could pass up fifty bucks, and she needed to get out anyway. She welcomed the time alone, she knew the change of scenery would be good for her, instead of staring at the four corners of her bedroom. She had to seriously question Santana's decision making skills though. Telling a sixteen year old to wander around Brooklyn on St. Patrick's Day, maybe wasn't the safest idea. Her foster mother was lucky Roxie was a skilled <em>Brooklynite<em>; she knew how to navigate the subway system like Magellan, and avoid the crazies on nights like these.

Roxie doesn't know how she ended up in Clinton Hill. Something just told her to get off at the stop - maybe it was fate. She wandered the affluent town, and kept walking deeper and deeper in until she realized she was in Zoe's neighborhood. She felt extremely guilty for not answering any of Zoe's texts the last few days, but she didn't know what to say to her. She had stormed out in a panic, and she was embarrassed about the whole thing. However, the more Roxie thought about it, the more she was sure there was _one_ thing she didn't regret. She didn't regret Zoe kissing her, and she _definitely _didn't regret kissing her back. Sure the whole thing was still confusing as fuck, but she could no longer deny her feelings.

Roxie stood outside the iron gate in front of Zoe's house like a creeper. She looked up at the huge house, and contemplated pushing the buzzer. She went back and forth with herself, and was becoming exhausted with the internal tug-a-war going on in her mind. One minute she had what she wanted to say all planned out, only to scratch it thinking it would sound too stupid. She bit down on her bottom lip in concentration, and held her index finger against the buzzer, ready to push. Her heart was buzzing again, she sucked in a breath.

"Just push the fucking button Roxie! Stop being a pussy!" She whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Roxie really wanted to push the button, but in the end she couldn't. She dropped her hands to her sides in defeat, and punched the iron gate in frustration - mainly frustrated at herself. - _Such a fucking coward!_ She pulled her hand back after feeling the sting from her knuckle cracking.

"Holy mother, _fucking shit_ that hurt!" Roxie shook her hand, then bit down on her knuckle. She was startled when she heard a giggle coming from behind her. She turned to see Zoe.

She doesn't know why, maybe it was seeing her friend for the first time under the _new_ circumstances; but Zoe looked absolutely beautiful. She stood with an army green bomber jacket, skinny jeans, and simple plain white vans. Her shoulder length, dirty blond locks were wind blown and tousled, like she had just come back from Coney Island or the shores. Zoe nervously played with the strap of her denim satchel bag, and transferred her weight to one leg.

"Uh, hey Zoe. I was just gonna-" Roxie pointed towards the gate.

"You were just about to chicken out?" Zoe smirked. Roxie had only known the girl for a month, but Zoe Daniels was a truth-speaker and oftentimes blunt. Roxie smiled, Zoe's direct nature was refreshing and oddly attractive.

"No, I was just-"

"I thought maybe you didn't want to be my friend anymore. You know, after you didn't reply to the _hundredth_ text message!" She joked with a tinge of anger.

"I'm sorry. I just had a lot to think about. I have never kissed a girl before, and it just happened so fast. There were all these emotions and feelings, and I didn't know how to process them." Roxie began rubbing her ring.

"And did you, finally?" Zoe asked, taking a step towards Roxie.

"Did I what?"

"Did you process them, your feelings?" Zoe stood in front of her, and folded her arms.

"I mean, I guess that's why I came here. I wanted to tell you-"

"Because, I am so, _so_ sorry Roxie! For kissing you like that!" Zoe cut her off. "I was completely out of line. I didn't even ask, I just went in for the kill. Fucking _beyond _rude to put you in that position, and freak you out like that!" Zoe apologized.

"No, it's fine Zoe. You don't have to-"

"Yes I do Rox!" Zoe cut her off again. "I probably came off like the shadiest person. I invited you to the concert, I've been flirting with you this whole time, then I invited you into my home, and_ basically _attacked you..." Zoe exaggerated.

"Zoe, you _didn't_ attack-" Roxie took a step forward, and was _frustratingly_ cut off for a third time.

"No, Roxie! It probably came off like it was all creepily planned out or something. But, you have to believe me, it just happened! I just felt something-"

This time Zoe was cut off by Roxie's lips. Roxie grabbed the girl just like she had on the piano a few days earlier, with hands firmly planted on either side of her head. It was a hard kiss, but not clashing or painful. Instead it was hungry. Again, both girls breathed in each others sweet, sweet _so_ _teenage girl_ smell. Roxie released Zoe's lips after a few seconds with a wet smack.

"_Shut. Up._" Roxie whispered, leaning her forehead against Zoe's. Zoe was shocked, mouth agape, but quietly nodded.

"I kissed you back, remember? I _wanted _to kiss you back!" Roxie continued to hold Zoe's face in her hands. "I like you Zoe, and that scares the _shit_ out of me! And I'm still confused as fuck, and I'm still not sure what it all means yet. But, I just want to be happy. I'm tired of being so sad. So much sadness in my life... I'm tired of it." Roxie had tears in her eyes, as she let her hands fall from Zoe's face.

Zoe nodded with tears of her own, as she searched Roxie's eyes. "I like you too, and it also scares the shit out of me!" Both girls shared a laugh for a few seconds, and wiped each others tears.

"So now what?" Zoe whispered.

"I don't really know. We can take things slow I guess. See what happens?" Roxie brushed some hair out of Zoe's eyes. "We don't have to have all the answers right now. We can just be confused together for awhile." Roxie echoed Santana's words.

"Okay, I can be down with that. Being confused and taking things slow?" Zoe smiled. "I'm gonna kiss you now though." She chuckled.

"You don't have to ask Zo!" Roxie grinned, but looked around for a second to make sure no one was on the street. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the publicity yet.

"I think I should, you know, because of our past history and all." Zoe joked, then leaned in for a soft kiss against Roxie's lips, giggling into a lingering peck.

"How about we go to _Luigi's_ for some pizza?" Roxie suggested. "I got fifty bucks burning a hole in my pocket, and I don't feel like going home yet and catching my foster mothers naked on the couch."

Zoe laughed. "So you _do_ admit Luigi's kicks Rocco's ass huh? My pizza place is better than yours!" She teased.

"I didn't say that. I just don't feel like chaperoning a pretty white, blond girl through Bed-Stuy on St. Patrick's Day. It would be a _very_ dangerous situation." Roxie was tight lipped, not wanting to admit Zoe's Luigi's pizza was far superior to her Rocco's. It _pained _her to admit that one.

"Uh-huh, right!" Zoe sarcastically nodded. "Well then, I would love to get some pizza with you Roxie Ortiz."

The girls started up the street towards Luigi's Pizzeria. There still was a haze of uncertainty and confusion that surrounded them, but they seemed to have made it passed the first hurdle. At the moment they were on the same page, and Roxie decided she wouldn't overthink it. She liked Zoe - she liked being around Zoe - and she _liked _kissing her. That was the only sure thing at the moment.

They bumped arms as they walked side by side. Roxie had the sudden urge to take Zoe's hand, but decided against it. She probably wasn't ready for that yet.

_Baby steps..._

* * *

><p>"Is it me, or is she taking a longer time than usual with Roxie?" Santana was antsy as she sat at the dining room table. The couple was waiting for Linda to finish her private meeting with Roxie.<p>

"It's probably just you babe. You always think you're a little more intuitive when you're on your period." Brittany smiled to herself, and finished adding cream to a coffee for the social worker.

"First off, I totally _am_ more intuitive when I'm on my period. And second, I just got a weird vibe from her when she came in."

Brittany took a seat at the table with her mug of herbal tea. "I didn't get a weird vibe San," she took a sip.

"I don't know how to explain it, something just felt off-"

Just then, Linda entered the kitchen from Roxie's room.

"Ladies, she's doing so well!" Linda beamed at the couple as she took a seat at the table. Brittany slid her cup of coffee over to her. "Thank you honey."

"Yeah, ever since that fight at school she's been doing a lot better." Santana agreed. "Her last progress report showed her grades have improved, and I'm sure the bullying has lessened a bit."

"Oh, she knows for sure Linda, because she pretty much calls the principal daily to make sure it's at the top of his list." Brittany nudged her wife.

"Well, you have to. These public schools don't give a crap about bullying. I'll be damned if Rox slips through the cracks!" Santana held her head high on this one. She didn't regret harassing the school at all; not when it came to her foster daughter's safety.

Linda held her mug to her chest, and smiled at the couple in front of her. The smile was weak and contemplative. Santana got that weird feeling she was holding something back again.

"Well, Roxie's lucky to have you guys," Linda took a long sip.

"No, we're lucky to have _her_ Linda!" Brittany chimed, rubbing her belly, and taking her own sip of tea.

Linda sighed, and Santana caught it. She was waiting for a tell-tale sign that something was wrong, and she spotted it. Linda was doing that thing Dr. Beckett had done right before she delivered bad news to the couple weeks earlier. A cold feeling crept up Santana's spine, and her _spidey-senses_ went off.

"What's wrong Linda, what aren't you telling us?" Santana asked. Brittany shot her wife a confused look.

Linda slowly released a deep breath, realizing she was caught by Santana. "Okay, well I might as well tell you guys. Raul Ortiz, Roxie's uncle, claimed his guardianship a couple of days ago."

"What!" Brittany semi-shrieked. "Wait, can he do that? Isn't there some expiration date on something like that?" Brittany was panicking. She squeezed Santana's hand, and cradled her belly with her other. She had tears already welling. This was the news she had feared the most.

"I'm sorry Brittany, he's the legal next-of-kin. It's his legal right unless he officially waives it, and he hasn't." Linda pursed her lips apologetically.

"Let me get this straight. He gets released from the hospital, probably in _no_ condition to take care of a teenager, and he claims his guardianship?" Santana squinted an eye. "I'm not buying it Linda, something smells fucked up!" Santana tried her best not to curse in front of Linda and the baby, but she couldn't hold it in.

"I agree," Linda said. "I think he's what we call in my line of work, a _collector_, someone who claims guardianship to get the state welfare for the child. You guys waived that right, but you guys are also more well off than others."

"You're not letting him get away with it, are you?" Brittany's voice was shaky. She was trying hard not to cry.

"I don't know what's in his heart. But, he does have a mountain of medical bills. And, he can get up to nine hundred a month in state support for Roxie." Linda answered.

"I can't fucking believe this! You can't let this happen Linda, she's not a fucking paycheck!" Santana yelled. Brittany rubbed her wife's arm to calm her down.

"Believe me, I'm not going to let it happen that easy! At least until this guy has been properly vetted." Linda leaned over the table again. She did that when she was about to explain something incredibly detailed to the couple.

"I bought Roxie some time on this. I claimed it would be detrimental to the child for her not to be allowed to finish her school year. That buys us until the end of June." Linda looked proud. The old social worker indeed had some tricks up her sleeve.

"And then what happens after June?" Brittany rolled her lips inward. She seemed to already know the answer as she squeezed Santana's wrist harder.

Linda sighed again. "She _legally_ has to be turned over to Raul Ortiz' custody."

The tears started rolling from Brittany's eyes. She looked up to the ceiling and let out a panicked, aspirated breath. "_Oh my god_..." she whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry ladies. I really am, but this is how the system works." Linda was tight lipped again. Seeing Brittany start to cry made her want to cry. "I know you guys have bonded with her. I've never seen her happier either... such a pity."

"I got it! What about termination of parental right?" Santana inserted. "If the state moves for termination of parental rights, it'll put everything on hold, right?"

Santana nervously smiled like she had just solved the problem, and looked between her wife and Linda. She had slept through most of her boring family law courses in law school, but she did remember the basics.

"Yes _and_ no Santana," Linda nodded. "Yes, the state can move to terminate parental rights, but in this case it wouldn't delay Mr. Ortiz' guardianship."

"Wait, why?" Brittany shook her head through silent tears.

Santana's heart sank when she remembered the reason; she felt defeated. "Because Britt, no fucking judge is going to rule to strip parental rights if the kid is just going to become another ward of the state. Just another kid lost in the shitty system."

"Right," Linda agreed. "The courts are reluctant to strip a child's immediate family away without a compelling reason-"

"Her fucking parents are in prison!" Brittany argued. "I think that's a compelling enough _reason_!"

"There's a plan B here." Linda bit down on her lip, lowering her head, and flashing her eyes between the couple. "If the _foster _parents file for termination of parental rights, it's a whole nother story."

The couple looked at each other intrigued. Brittany's tears stopped at the presumably good news.

"How?" Brittany asked.

Again, Santana's family law courses came back to her, and she remembered. "It shows intent to adopt Britt. The court feels better if they strip away parental rights opening a child up for adoption by the person or couple who moved for the termination, right Linda?"

Linda nodded and smiled. "If _you _guys file for termination of parental rights, not only does Roxie get to stay with you during the process, but there's a higher chance the judge will move to strike parental rights, opening her up for adoption."

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand and searched Santana's eyes. the whole scene brought Santana back to early November when Linda asked the couple if they would be okay with Roxie staying with them indefinitely. Brittany had given her the same look then. She wasn't pressuring her in any way, rather pleading with her to make the _right_ choice - to do the _right_ thing. Santana already knew Brittany's choice, this would be Santana's call. They were a partnership, and Brittany would never move forward without her wife. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. This was happening so fast - _too_ fast. She didn't have time to properly process it. Santana Lopez-Pierce _needed_ time to process shit.

"I know it's asking for a lot ladies, and I'm sure this is incredibly overwhelming. I'm going to give you a few-" Linda started to speak.

"We'll do it!" Santana blurted. "We'll file for termination of parental rights!"

Brittany's jaw dropped as she squeezed Santana's hand. Never in a million years did she think her wife - that Santana Lopez-Pierce would make a decision of this magnitude so fast, and without even sleeping on it.

"Santana... are you sure honey?" Brittany whispered through tears.

Santana nodded with exuberance. "She's not a fucking paycheck Britt. She's a good kid who has had a shitty life, and now she's coming around. She deserves a real chance. I'll be damned if she goes back into the system with shitty family members and people who just want to use and abuse her again!"

Brittany chuckled, she couldn't believe the turn of events. She wiped some tears from the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand. She grabbed Santana's face and kissed her hard. "I love you _so_ much!" She whispered between kisses, and leaned her forehead against her wife's.

Linda looked shocked as well, like she hadn't predicted the pragmatic Santana would blurt out such a decision, and in the manner she had just done it in.

"I-I know a great family lawyer. He works with child services. Let me call my office and get you his number." Linda grinned, and got up to make a phone call, leaving the couple kissing at the table.

"So, we're doing this?" Brittany whispered into Santana's lips.

"We're doing this baby." Santana tucked a blond lock behind Brittany's ear.

Brittany couldn't contain her emotions as she cried some more, and threw her arms around Santana's neck. The couple laughed, cried, and hugged for a few moments; much like they did when they found out they were pregnant.

Getting parental rights stripped by no means meant Roxie would be their legal daughter yet, but they were one step closer. Suddenly a pang of anxiety shot through Santana's body at the inevitable conversation the couple would probably have with Roxie. How would she feel about such a decision being made on her part? Would she be pissed? Santana decided she wouldn't dwell on that part yet; not until they figured out how they were going to tell her.

Even if Roxie didn't want to be adopted, Santana took solace in the fact that her and Britt were doing right by their foster daughter. They wouldn't allow her to be used anymore. They were _doing_ the right thing here. She was excited about the possible future - she was excited about one day no longer referring to Roxie as her _foster_ daughter, but her _daughter_.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I'm so glad you guys seem to like Roxie-Zoe (Zoxie) lol! I promise to make their relationship interesting and _deliciously _bumpy ;) Also, I know things have been a little dark-angsty, but remember, Baby Lopez-Pierce is coming in a few chapters and that'll just be fluff-central!

**Random Note: **I'm sure some of you guys have heard about the purge that's happening on FF right now. They're removing reported M rated fics with detailed sex. I have a few smut scenes, so this fic is probably eligible for deletion. If that happens, I just want you to know I would probably post it on Ao3. Problem is, I don't have an Ao3 account or invitation yet. So, if you have one or know anyone who would kindly give me one, PM me please. It would be most appreciated!


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

What is this... a _Tuesday_ update lol? Consider this update part one of a two part chapter. The chapter just kept growing so long, juicy, and epic; I had to split it in two! I personally think anything over 9,000k words is _way_ too long to keep anyone's attention. The good part, you guys get your second update on Sunday! Shit is about to get real for Brittana and Roxie!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm<strong>

"Um, how about Tegan... or Riley? I think I like Tegan better." Santana suggested, as she worked her wife's hair into sudsy, golden matted locks.

"Those are cute names. I like Tegan!" Brittany hummed, and relaxed her soapy back deeper into the tub as Santana's fingertips worked their magic on her scalp.

The couple was enjoying a bath together on an early April night. The dimmers were down low in the bathroom, and scented candles lay on the toilet seat and along the edges of the countertops. From the looks of it, you would think it was a romantic bath, but that wasn't entirely accurate. Britt was entering her eighth month, and the pregnancy had been taking a toll on her lately. Instead of the occasional backache and ankle swelling; Brittany had aches and pains _all_ the time. Recently, it was to the point she couldn't even stand in the shower on some days. The dimmers and low light candles were in place, because Britt was so sensitive to light lately, and migraines were becoming frequent. These were the days that Santana helped her wife out by taking baths with her, and doing the little things to pamper and relax her. It was the least Santana could do - she really wished she could take away the pain altogether. She never saw herself as one to _ever_ be pregnant, but she wished she could carry their baby for the last two months. She couldn't stand to see Brittany in pain.

"I just want a strong unisex name for a girl, you know? None of those _girly girl-super 90's_ names, like Heather or Stephanie! _No me gusta!_" Santana gagged as if the ultra, out-of-date names left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hey!" Brittany playfully pinched Santana's thigh. "I have a _girly girl-super 90's_ name!"

Santana laughed. "_Aww_, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby. I _love_ your name!" She soothed, and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good, because I love my name too... especially when _you're_ screaming it!" Brittany giggled, then quirked her neck back to take a playful nibble at the underside of Santana's jaw.

"Mm, careful _Brit-tany,_ before this very unromantic bath where I basically bathe you and wash your hair turns into sexy times in the bubbles!" Santana breathed into her wife's ear, taking an earlobe between her lips.

Brittany giggled, and flicked some bubbles behind her. Santana laughed, and blew the bubbles off her nose. "Lean your head back baby." Santana took a cup off the edge of the tub and washed the shampoo out of Brittany's hair. When she was done, she repeated the process with the conditioner.

"So you have like _no_ preference for a girl's name Britt?"

Brittany sighed contently, and leaned her head back into her wife's shoulder. Mission accomplished: Brittany was relaxed, no more migraine, and was generally feeling better than when she first walked into the house that afternoon.

"Not really San. I feel it's the kind of thing where we have to meet her first. It kind of goes with my _no labels_ philosophy. I don't wanna name her something, then have her _feel _like something else when we meet her." Brittany had a point. Santana couldn't argue with that, it made perfect sense.

"I feel you on that one honey. What about a boy then? You have any names you like?" Santana mumbled into Britt's shoulder as she massaged them.

"See, that's the weird thing sweetie. My philosophy still applies, I think we should definitely wait to meet him, but I actually have an idea. I want something traditional, maybe even biblical, or something that runs in one of our family's."

"Well, both our dads are Michael, but I don't know how I feel about having a _third _Michael. That would just get confusing at the holidays." Santana joked.

"And, I don't really have any names that run in my family." Brittany caressed her belly deep in thought.

"I do, but it's pretty disgusting!" Santana laughed. "Ernesto is a huge Lopez name; my grandpa, an uncle, and like five cousins have it!"

"Hmm, _Ernesto_..." Brittany echoed. "Are you an Ernesto baby?" She cooed down at her belly.

"Oh _hell_ no Britt!" Santana stopped massaging, and laughed. "We are _not_ naming my son _Ernesto_!" She chuckled through the end of her sentence.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Britt teased, quirking her head up again to look at her wife. "Little Ernie Lopez-Pierce doesn't sound good to you?"

Both women laughed hard. Even though the pregnancy had been getting a little more difficult over the last few weeks, the excitement of finishing the nursery and just plain talking about the baby made all the worries disappear. They were officially a few weeks away. Every time Santana thought about how close they were, she swore she had a mini heart attack. More than likely it was just a tiny panic attack, but her chest filled with a warm feeling, and she didn't know if she wanted to pass out or cry from the nervous excitement. Her hands would often sweat when she thought about the delivery. She found she had to sit quietly in her office at work for a few minutes, and just meditate to calm herself down. She couldn't wait to meet their baby, but she was scared to _death_ at the same time.

"No, no Ernie Lopez-Pierce sweetheart!" Santana chuckled. "Try again babe."

"Okay, how about we just agree to hold off on the names until we meet baby? It'll be part of the fun. We can go through and see what name best fits him or her?" Brittany smiled, and rubbed up and down her stomach. Santana nodded against the back of her head then interlocked her fingers with Brittany's, rubbing up and down her belly with her.

Both women were silent for a few moments, enjoying the candles and invigorating ginger bubble bath. They cooed as they both felt _and_ saw their baby kick at the same time. It was beyond real to see Brittany's stomach move every time the baby moved or kicked. Santana could never get used to that.

"How does it feel Britt... being pregnant?" Santana asked, placing a kiss underneath her wife's ear. She was curious.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Britt said softly. "It feels weird, but totally natural at the same time. It's weird like when I look at myself in the mirror it's, _who the hell is that_! And it's natural like, when baby moves my whole body tingles like this is what I'm _supposed _to be doing; like baby was apart of my life plan all along."

Santana wasn't quite sure what her wife meant, but she got the gist of it. She was still curious though on how it actually _felt_ to be pregnant, but definitely _not_ curious enough to ever get herself knocked up. She and Britt had talked about it; they would have two or three kids, and Britt would carry all of them. They were both fine with that, now that Brittany didn't professionally dance anymore.

"I get warm tingles too when baby moves honey." Santana hummed and grinned against Brittany's ear. "I can't wait to meet them..." she trailed off into kisses down her wife's neck and shoulder.

Brittany turned her head, and the couple smiled into a few lingering pecks. Then Brittany sighed, and her face suddenly turned serious. "What's wrong Britt?" Santana asked.

"When and how do you wanna tell Roxie? I'm excited, but what if she doesn't want us San?" Brittany pouted, looking up into Santana's eyes.

Santana bent down and kissed her wife's pout away. "I think we should wait until after we meet with the family lawyer on Wednesday. We should get all the information, that way we can answer any questions Roxie might have. I'm thinking we should drop the bomb on her after Easter dinner this Sunday? Of course, after everyone leaves."

"Yeah..." Brittany whispered, and leaned her head back into Santana's shoulder. Santana could feel the anxiety ooze out of her wife, and into the bath water. She worked so hard to ease Britt's tension, only to have it return with a couple of bad thoughts about the Roxie situation.

"Don't worry baby. I have a good feeling about this," Santana tried to ease her wife's worries. "Even if Roxie doesn't want us to adopt her, she'll still probably want to stay with us, and be fine with us filing for termination on her behalf."

"How do you know that though, San?"

"Uh Britt, did you _see_ the hickey on her neck at dinner? Our baby girl totally likes to get her sweet lady kisses on!" Santana smirked into Brittany's neck. "As long as Zoe's here in Brooklyn, no way she agrees to go to the uncle's in Queens! Stay calm my little _grasshopper_!"

"What? I didn't see any hickey!" Brittany laughed.

"Britt, you had a _blinding_ migraine at dinner honey. Your vision was impaired. But _I_ saw, and it most definitely was a hickey."

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip in thought, then sighed. "I don't know how I feel about this San. They're not labeling their relationship, probably making out everyday after school, it all sounds a _little_ familiar baby. I'm all for her going through the process naturally, but the gray area they are entering can be a little tricky to navigate."

Santana let out a breath, and interlocked her fingers tighter with her wife's. She mindlessly caressed Brittany's baby bump, and buried her face into the crook of Britt's neck. She knew _all_ too well the gray area Roxie and Zoe were probably entering.

"I remember Britt, I remember..." she quietly mumbled into Brittany's neck.

She was happy and excited for the new phase in her foster daughter's life. Roxie definitely had a _pep-in-her-step _of late, and a twinkle in her eye the couple hadn't seen before. But, Brittany was right; you might as well call the _gray area _the freaking black hole for the two people involved in it. It would eventually become unrelenting, and more confusing - downright punishing. She hoped Roxie and Zoe had buckled up, because they were in for a hell of a ride. Maybe, more than that; they were playing with fire.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Santana found herself holding open the door for her wife to the tiny law office of one Abram Lennon. She placed her hand on the small of Brittany's back as they took in the quaint office. It smelled musty, like an old library. Everything had a brown tint to it; from the wooden cabinets to the old, brown leather legal encyclopedias that adorned the shelves. Santana caught the copyright date of the antique encyclopedias; Brooklyn Law School legal library, 1982 Edition. Santana grimaced, she <em>knew<em> that she knew this guy's name from somewhere. Abram Lennon was one _Professor_ Abram Lennon, associate professor of family law at her Alma mater. This guy was the single reason she decided she would _never_ go into family law. She slept through his entire _Intro to Family Law_ course. He was also the reason she missed graduating with a 4.0 GPA, as she could never muster anything past a B+ in any of his courses. He was famous around campus for being one of the few professors who still kept a private practice, and continued to litigate while teaching.

"Ladies, can I help you?" A tired old secretary asked in her equally tired Brooklyn accent.

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Abram Lennon for a consultation. We have an appointment." Brittany smiled at the old woman. The hard, old woman smiled back. Brittany had broken the ice with one smile.

"Of course, Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce! Go right in! He's expecting you two." She pointed to the simple door with the foggy glass window; black letters simply reading: _Abram Lennon - Family Attorney_.

The couple knocked, then entered.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what the judge says! We're filing the motion _as is_! I'll take this shit to the supreme court if I have to Jerry!" Santana and Brittany were literally blown back by the intensity in the short lawyer's voice as he yelled at, who Santana presumed, was his second counsel on a_ very _important case.

"Jer I have to go, gotta consultation that just came in. Get that filed by the end of the day, or your ass goes back to paralegal work!" The lawyer hung up abruptly on his call.

"Hello ladies!" The old, short lawyer stood up from his brown leather chair, and it was definitely confirmed; this was indeed her old professor. He always reminded her of an older George Costanza from Seinfeld: short, fat, and bald on top with gray hair on the sides. The old-timey, Brooklyn accent topped off his comedic persona.

"Hello sir!" Britt reached for a handshake. "I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce, and this is my wife Santana Lopez-Pierce."

Santana shook his hand. "Hi Mr. Lennon." She decided she wouldn't mention she was a lawyer or took any of his courses, as she left him a _not so nice_ evaluation at the end of her last course with him. Let's just say, Santana had a _few choice words_ about his overall teaching method and courses.

"Have we met before?" Right on cue her old professor questioned her. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at Santana.

"I don't believe so!" Santana shrugged it off.

"Right..." he didn't look totally convinced, but didn't question it anymore either. "Now, if you both would have a seat, let's get right to it." He adjusted his _coke bottle-esque_ glasses, and opened the file in front of him. "Linda sent me Roxanna's file a few days ago..." He looked through the file, trying to refresh his memory.

"Roxie!" Brittany blurted, and Abram looked up confused. "She doesn't like to go by Roxanna... it's Roxie sir."

He smiled. "Of course, Roxie. Linda sent me _Roxie's_ file a few days ago." He made a note in the file of the new name.

"So you guys want to file for termination of parental rights, huh? And, I'm assuming adopt her if we successfully get the rights terminated?" He asked, looking at the couple from the top of his bifocals.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other, then back to the lawyer and nodded vigorously. They grasped hands underneath his desk for support.

"Good, because I don't proceed from this point on without my _Three C's_!" Abram flashed his coffee stained smile.

"W-what's the Three C's sir?" Santana asked confused and skeptical.

"Clear, confident, and consistent clients! I want you guys to be _clear _about what you want! I want you to be _confident_ in what you want! And, I want you to be _consistent_ with me! I can't stand flaky, skittish clients," he snarled. "I want your verbal consent on these terms, right now!"

"Yes!" The couple said in unison. Santana smiled, she liked _this_ Professor Lennon. - _How come the fucker couldn't be this cool when she took him a few years ago?_

"Right! Let's get to it!" He smiled, but it wasn't a conventional smile. It was more of a _game-on_ smile. Abram Lennon seemed to live for this. He lived for the contact sport that was litigation. His energy was pumping Santana up at the moment; her lawyer juices were flowing as well.

"I'm really excited about this one. I've read the file, and her parents deserve to have their rights stripped. Absolute scum of the planet!" He looked back down at the file. "It says her father has already done fifteen of his 25 to life robbery sentence. He went in when Roxie was one year old, did most of his time up in Attica, and recently transferred to Rikers Island. That probably means he's about to be paroled soon."

"What! Like he's getting out?" Brittany was alarmed. "That means he'll fight the termination?"

"I don't think so, Brittany." Abram leaned back in his chair, and adjusted his brown tweed jacket. "Guys like Javier Ortiz don't have zero contact with their kid for fifteen years, only to _grab_ at their chance to be a parent. I bet he doesn't fight it." Abram reassured.

"Let's hope..." Santana smiled.

"Now, Roxie's mother... one Valerie Ramos. Now she's the one we have to worry about." Abram tapped down at the file.

"Why's that?" Brittany licked her lips nervously.

"She comes off stubborn and cocky in the file. A woman whose escaped hard time most of her life. She's doing a twelve year sentence now on drug trafficking, possession, and racketeering up at Bedford Hills women's facility. But, my gut is telling me she _knows_ she'll probably do six years top."

"Well, Roxie will be eighteen in two years! What does it matter to her?" Santana asked.

"It _matters_, because she's cocky!" Abram leaned forward. "People like Valerie Ramos have nothing better to do in prison than to read over their rights, and request lawyer meetings to keep themselves busy. My guess is, after she gets served, she lawyers up."

"Well, we're prepared to fight." Santana glanced at her wife. "The bitch can bring it on!"

Abram half smirked. He liked Santana's fighting words. "Good, because I want to go in _guns-a-blazin'_! The burden of proof is on you guys as the petitioners. It isn't enough to say her parents are in prison, _so Mr. Judge, give her to us please_." Abram mocked, holding his hands out like he was asking the judge to place a baby in them.

Santana laughed, then quickly cleared her throat to become serious again. Abram Lennon was an absolute, fucking crack; and Santana loved it!

"I _need_ something compelling..." he tapped his pen on the table.

"Like what?" Brittany asked, then swallowed hard.

The lawyer leaned forward again, and got deathly serious. "I read the file, I read about her mother attempting to sell sex with Roxie in exchange for money when she was _only_ five years old. This isn't a pretty world we live in ladies. Your gut will always tell you the truth, and I'm only gonna ask you once. Do you guys suspect any past sexual and physical abuse for the kid?"

And there it was. The elephant in the room for seven fucking months. The elephant everyone ignored. Somehow Brittany and Santana had always known about the past sexual abuse, and Roxie_ knew_ they knew. It was never brought up for obvious reasons. They never felt it was their place. But, here they were; now it was their place. It still didn't make it any easier.

The couple squeezed each other's hands, and Brittany held back tears for their foster daughter. They nodded at each other, as to give one another the strength to say it aloud - say it aloud for the first time.

"Yes, we suspect..." Santana swallowed the grapefruit in her throat. Her heart ached for Roxie, so much.

"Here's the tall order ladies. We have to get Roxie to open up about this. We have to get it on record, and even possibly Roxie or her therapist to testify in court. I prefer for them to both testify." Abram pursed his lips. "I told you, it has to be compelling. We have to prove Valerie Ramos to have been perpetually negligent throughout her parenthood. Believe it or not, her being a crackhead and in prison isn't enough."

Both Brittany and Santana sat stone faced, like the wind had just been knocked out of them. This would be a tall order indeed. Santana had _no_ idea how to even begin to breach this subject with their foster daughter.

"Um, okay..." Santana rubbed her brow nervously. "Are you _sure _the drug addict and prison thing won't be enough Mr. Lennon? This is a very touchy subject for our foster daughter sir."

Abram looked apologetic. "I understand ladies. She's a teenager, and her file also shows she has an _extreme_ aversion to therapy. But, this would be nice to have when we walk into court. It would basically make it a slam dunk. Without it, we can expect to go back and forth for months."

The couple nodded, and glanced at one another.

"We can try." Brittany whispered to her wife. Santana nodded and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to give you a few weeks on this. I want to file by the end of May to avert Raul Ortiz' custody, and also to give you guys time to adjust to a newborn for a couple of weeks. Linda tells me you're due in mid May," he smiled. "Your job is to get Roxie to a therapist, and her abuse on record before we file."

"Okay..." Brittany nodded, but she looked zapped. Even this was too heavy for her. They would have to do this together - it was the only way.

"Alright, I'll give you the name and number of the best child psychologist in New York, and she so happens to be right here in Brooklyn... Greenspoint to be exact!" Abram got up, and began rummaging through the filing cabinet behind him. "She's the best, and she'll make sure Roxie feels comfortable and safe, no worries!" Abram's voice was muffled as he looked down.

The lawyer seemed all too excited to get the ball rolling on this. Brittany and Santana were right there with him until he mentioned what they had to do. They stared straight ahead as the campy lawyer talked to himself, as he apparently missed placed the therapist number. The couple glanced at one another again. They silently agreed they still thought they were doing the right thing here. Roxie deserved a real chance, and these _so called_ parents didn't deserve to have their names on her birth certificate any longer. Now, the hard part: putting that into words Roxie would understand; putting that into words that wouldn't scare her away; _somehow_ getting her to open up about her past abuse, _and_ agree to see a therapist. They had to figure all this out before Easter Sunday evening; that's when they planned on telling her.

* * *

><p>Roxie and Zoe lay on their sides making out in Zoe's room the Friday before Easter. It had become routine for the girls for the last three weeks. Pretty much everyday or every other day Roxie would show up at Zoe's after school. They would hang out, talk for awhile, eat something, but almost <em>always<em> end up on Zoe's bed making out. It was a tad bit confusing, but Roxie didn't try to overthink it: Zoe's mom was never home unlike her nosy _T__ía_, and Zoe was an amazing make out buddy. Roxie was in _no_ rush to label anything, or talk about the _status_ of their relationship. She liked where things were at - she liked where _they_ were at.

Zoe hummed into a kiss, then started giggling against Roxie's lips.

"What's so funny?" Roxie asked as she detached her lips. "You know, laughing while making out maybe isn't the best thing you can do. It kinda kills the confidence of the other person." Roxie smirked.

"I'm sorry, sorry..." Zoe cleared her throat, and apologetically waved. "I'm not laughing at your kissing Rox, you're an awesome kisser," she whispered and smiled against Roxie's lips, pulling her back in by her shirt.

The two continued kissing until Zoe started her church giggles back up against Roxie's lips.

"What the hell, what is it Z? Is it my breath?" Roxie cupped her hand, breathed into it, then sniffed. Zoe continued to laugh.

"No, your breath is fine!" Zoe was tight lipped, and snuggled closer to Roxie.

"Then what is it Zo?" Roxie whined.

"Nothing, forget it! Just kiss me..." she leaned in for a kiss, and Roxie moved her head back. "Okay, fine! Your hand... it's like glued to my hip."

Roxie looked down half confused and amused at her hand on Zoe's hip. "What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"Every time we make out, you start to move your hand over my ass then you shoot it back to my hip!" She grinned.

"I do?"

"Uh huh, it's like clockwork. I feel your hand almost cup a cheek, then bam! Right back to the hip!" She teased. "You're such a _gentlewoman_ Roxie Ortiz!" Zoe cooed, and pecked her lips.

"So, you're _giving _me permission to grope your ass?" Roxie squinted an eye.

"Maybe..." Zoe shrugged.

"Well, in that case I'll try to be more _inappropriate_ with you." Roxie smiled into a kiss, and the two resumed their make out session.

A few minutes later, Roxie took Zoe up on her offer to grope her a little more. Roxie ran her hand up the back of Zoe's thigh, and up her ass as she attacked her neck. She rolled Zoe over, and slid on top of her.

Zoe gasped at Roxie becoming more assertive. "What's your favorite color?" Zoe moaned out, tangling her fingers through Roxie's hair.

"Mm, whatever you want it to be." Roxie smiled against her neck.

"No, I'm being serious." Zoe smiled, looking up at her ceiling.

"Okay, deep purple..." Roxie husked into her ear, licking underneath the lobe.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Um, sharks are pretty awesome." Roxie mumbled up Zoe's jawline.

"And, your favorite number?" Zoe breathed out as Roxie sucked on her pulse point.

"Okay, what the fuck is this Z? Are we getting our mack on, or playing 21 questions?" Roxie snapped, and looked down at her friend. She was frustrated at her rhythm being thrown off.

"No, how about we've known each other almost two months, been making out for three straight weeks, and I know _zero_ about you?" Zoe retorted, and pushed Roxie off her.

Roxie rolled to her side, propping her head in her hand. "What do you _need_ to know Zoe, besides the fact I'm an awesome kisser?" She tried to joke, and playfully flicked Zoe's nose.

"I don't know, just the simple things I guess..." Zoe was still pissed at Roxie snapping at her. She looked down and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, I'm from Bedford-Stuyvesant, I'm a foster kid, I'm Dominican-Cuban and have some Brazilian in me, and I'm _bilingual_." She bit down on her lip flirtatiously, quirked an eyebrow, and went in for a kiss.

Zoe giggled, but caught her face before she could connect the kiss. She traced Roxie's bottom lip with her thumb. "Why are you in foster care Rox? What happened to your parents?" Zoe whispered, searching Roxie's eyes.

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I have to go." Roxie lifted her face out of Zoe's hands, and rolled off the bed.

"Wait, why?" Zoe whined. "Roxie, forget it! You don't have to answer that. Let's just make out some more, please?" She tried to grab her hand, but Roxie shook out of it.

"I have to go home anyway Zo. I'm helping my Auntie B do prep for Easter dinner on Sunday. I promised to go food shopping with her later tonight."

Roxie finished putting on her converse, grabbed her glasses, and lifted her backpack over a shoulder. She softened when she saw how worried Zoe looked sitting up on her knees in her bed. She walked over to her, and grabbed her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"You didn't do anything wrong Z," she planted a soft kiss to her lips, hoping to erase Zoe's pout. "I really do have to go, okay?" She nodded her forehead against Zoe's.

"Okay..." Zoe whispered and nodded. "I'll call you later tonight before I fly with my mom to the _stupid_ Hamptons."

"You better!" Roxie smiled, and planted another reassuring peck against her lips.

Roxie showed herself out of the house. She stopped as she closed the front door behind her. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Maybe she was getting a little over her head with this. But, she was Roxie _motherfucking_ Ortiz. She wouldn't crack that easy; she could totally handle this. She continued to give herself a pep talk on the L train home.

After all, If you say anything enough, you will start to believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz. <strong>

"I got it!" Santana mumbled through a mouthful of bunny shaped sugar cookie, as she made her way from the kitchen to the front door.

She opened the door and damn near choked on the Easter themed dessert.

"Kurt, what the fuck are you wearing?" Santana looked her friend up and down, making sure to take in his full appearance.

"I know, believe me... _I know_!" Kurt's boyfriend Jonathan rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his sandy blond curls in embarrassment. "Happy Easter love!" Jonathan pecked Santana's cheek and walked by her. "I'll let him explain himself..." Jonathan trailed off, and went to find Brittany.

"Apparently, my Jonathan _and _you don't appreciate the classic Springtime style that _is_ the Easter hat!" Kurt smugly traced his fingers along the multicolored, floral monstrosity. _Tacky_ didn't even begin to describe the thing.

Santana laughed, then poked at it. "Are those real daisies?" She picked a flower off the hat, and scrunched her face as she examined it.

"Ah ah, don't touch!" Kurt slapped her hand. "_This_ cost a fortune! There's only one guy who makes Easter hats out of _real_ flowers in Brooklyn!"

"Well, then you should _definitely_ get your money back!" Santana dramatically nodded and cackled. "Also, you _know_ you're a man right?" She laughed some more.

"You know, I just came back from an amazing Unitarian Universalist service up in Midtown. My soul feels clean, and your words don't phase me." Kurt walked by Santana with his head held high.

"That's fine Kurty, just take off that hat when you're around my wife before you confuse my unborn child on your gender!" Santana yelled after him. She closed the door chuckling to herself.

A few hours later, and Santana had to admit she definitely was a fan of the smaller holidays. She loved her and Britt's family, but sometimes the bigger holidays could be too stressful. The off holidays just felt more relaxed. They could get together with friends, and just have a simple dinner; no exchange of presents or cooking _all_ freaking day long in the kitchen. As their friends and foster daughter all sat down for Easter dinner, the couple was feeling good about life. Yeah they had the remnants of a dark cloud over their heads, as they knew what they had to discuss with Roxie after everyone left, but it was a beautiful Sunday in Brooklyn. Britt was healthy, the baby was healthy, and their friends and foster daughter seemed happy. Santana decided they would concentrate on the joyous moment at hand, and enjoy the amazing meal her wife had prepared. The _other _stuff could wait for the time being.

"This looks amazing Britt!" Quinn beamed as she and Nick took their seats at the table.

"Yep, that ham is just calling my name girl!" Mercedes added as her and Teo took their seats as well. "That _is_ real ham, right? Because, I made the mistake at Thanksgiving and got some of that tofurkey..." Mercedes rubbed her stomach, remembering her horrible reaction to it.

Brittany and Roxie laughed. "Yep, real pork! I made Rox stuffed pesto-Parmesan mushrooms and cheddar lentil soup." Brittany smiled at Roxie, and rubbed her arm as they sat.

"Damn girl, you eating better than us!" Mercedes joked.

"Okay, no more talking! Everyone dig in!" Brittany demanded.

"Oh, wait! It's Easter... shouldn't we say grace?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my god Kurt! Just because you're feeling extra _churchy_ in your church hat, doesn't mean we all have to follow today." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, he's right! I think we should say grace, and it has to be either you or Britt, because it's your house." Quinn grinned at Santana. Santana shook her head and mouthed, _what the fuck_ at her friend.

"Alright, _I'll_ do it!" Brittany volunteered herself.

She dramatically cleared her throat. "Let us join hands, and bow our heads." Everyone did as they were told. Santana was shocked, she wasn't sure she had ever heard her wife say grace before. She was rather impressed she even knew how to start it.

"Thank you Mr. Universe, God, _whoever_ or _whatever_ you believe in! Thank you for everyone being here today; thank you for everyone's health; thank you for our baby's health; thank you for this beautiful Easter day and dinner-"

"_Praise_!" Mercedes shot in.

Santana smiled to herself, and peeked open an eye at everyone else; all her friends wore the same pleasant smile with their eyes shut. - _So far so good!_

"...and I would like to personally thank you for my wife lord. Santana is amazing, and has been so patient and caring with me through these _trying _months." Santana smiled and squeezed Britt's hand tighter. "Also, thank you for her talented tongue and amazing boobs..." Santana shot her eyes open. She met everyone else's eyes who had shot open too, in fact Brittany was the only person with her eyes still shut. Roxie was turning red, trying to hold in a laugh.

"...it's an amazing tongue, and they are amazing boobs! Especially last night lord-"

"OKAY!" Santana shot her hand over her Brittany's mouth. "AMEN, and let's eat!"

"Amen!" Everyone said in amused unison, and released hands. Roxie released the laugh she had been holding in.

"I would like to hear the end of that prayer!" Nick jokingly raised his hand. Teo laughed and high fived him. Both Quinn and Mercedes slapped their boyfriend's arms in disgust. Kurt and Jonathan had joined Roxie in laughing.

Santana tried to hold in her own laugh, but couldn't. She glanced over at Brittany who was grinning at her. "You're so sneaky..." Santana whispered against her lips before placing a quick peck.

Brittany might have been pulling everyone's leg on that one, but Santana took a note to _never_ let her wife say grace again, just to be on the safe side. A few minutes later, everyone eventually calmed down, and started to enjoy the dinner.

"So, Britt I was thinking about throwing the baby shower at the beginning of May." Quinn said, taking a drink of water. "It would be my honor as the godmother and all," she smiled.

"That sounds great!" Brittany chirped, cutting a sliver of ham.

"Except, _I'll_ be throwing the baby shower at the beginning of May... as the godmother!" Mercedes smiled at Quinn.

"Cedes, we have been through this!" Quinn sarcastically laughed.

"Right, we have! And _you_ keep wrongly suggesting you will be the godmother!"

"_Uh-oh_, baby do something..." Brittany whispered to her wife. Roxie drank her coke, and looked at the unfolding scene in amusement as she also text under the table.

"Guys, can we _please _talk about something more important here?" Santana broke the girl's argument. Both Quinn and Mercedes stopped mid sentence, and waited for her suggestion. "Like _why_ Kurt dresses like an old black woman?"

Kurt held his hand to his chest in faux offense, with his mouth agape. "I _don't_ dress like an old black woman!"

"Yes you do!" The whole table said in unison.

"It-it's called _style_! I'm a professional stylist! This hat is _amazing_!" Kurt defended himself, pointing to the now wilting hat.

"_Nooo_, no honey..." Jonathan slowly shook his head at his boyfriend, looking up at the hat.

"Let's get back on subject!" Quinn looked back towards the couple. "Britt and Santana... who's the godmother? You have to choose now, _no_ deflecting by making fun of Kurt!"

"Fine, you both are!" Santana forked some green beans into her mouth, and stared emotionless at her two friends.

"You can't have _two_ godmothers!" Mercedes scoffed.

"Yes we can, and legally we can too. If something happens to me and Britt, you guys would share custody like a divorced couple." Santana took a drink of her wine.

"I'm completely fine with that honey!" Brittany pecked her wife's cheek.

"Okay, fine... we can be down with that too. But, that doesn't solve the baby shower problem. Mercedes and I have vastly different tastes, and we can't throw you two different showers." Quinn shook her head annoyed she didn't get her way.

"Right, I _totally_ agree Q." Santana leaned back in her chair and finished her wine. "That's why Kurt's throwing the baby shower."

"WHAT!" Mercedes and Quinn shrieked in unison.

"That isn't fair!" Quinn shook her head.

"Oh hell to the NO!" Mercedes added.

"I want my wife's shower to be _fabulously_ over the top! Who else can do that other than a gay, old black woman?" Santana shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Kurt fanned his eyes. "Ladies, I would be honored! Jonathan hand me my iPad... I'm already getting ideas! How do _we_ feel about periwinkle? It _screams_ gender neutral right, and it's totally in season!"

"You see, _that_ right there is why he's our shower planner!" Santana slapped the table and pointed at Kurt.

Quinn looked over at Kurt in disgust, and a tinge of spite. "You _know_ you're a man right?" She squinted her eyes.

Santana poured herself another glass of wine, and sat back in her chair with a content smile on her face. The sound of her friends bickering on a holiday was like the sound of the ocean to her - it was calming, relaxing, and holistic. She loved her family!

However, she couldn't shake the calm before the storm feeling she was having. She glanced over at Roxie, and that pang of anxiety shot through her body again.

_Calm before the storm indeed..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Like I said, I had to break the chapter there before it turned into a monster lol! You'll get the second part on Sunday! Also, there will most likely be a trigger warning for child/sexual abuse for the next chapter. I want you to know, this is _not_ just a plot point to me. It will be dealt with in a sensitive and delicate manner, if anyone was worried about that. It hits close to home, and Roxie is a very personal character. I hope you stick around for the next chapter, as it will mark a turning point for Brittana, Roxie, and this story ;)


	18. Tick Tick Boom

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! There are now like 12-13 of you who consistently review every chapter, thank you so much for taking the time! I wish I could give you all a shout-out, maybe I'll wait until the end of the story ;)

I promised a Sunday update, and I _always_ keep my word!

Enjoy...

**Trigger Warning: **_Mild _and _brief _description of child sexual/physical abuse

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Tick Tick Boom<strong>

Santana leaned her back against her front door, and rubbed the oncoming tension headache out of her temples. She had _finally_ gotten Kurt to leave, and was now officially regretting her decision to appoint him their baby shower planner. After the bickering had come to an end, and Quinn and Mercedes finally accepted their fate; Kurt continued to discuss everything from the official _guest list_ to _party favors _until she had to push him out of her house. Santana wasn't even aware you give party favors out at baby showers. She's pretty sure Kurt just made that up. Maybe telling Kurt she wanted the whole thing to be _'fabulously over the top'_ wasn't the smartest thing; she actually wanted something traditional and rather simple now that she thought about it. She would slowly have to reel him in between now and the beginning of May. It certainly would be a tall order to reel in Kurt's _gay_; maybe even borderline impossible.

Santana made her way back to the kitchen, and found her wife finishing the dishes.

"I'll finish the dishes Britt! Go sit down and relax baby, you already did too much today." Santana took the drying towel from her wife's hand, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you honey, because my feet are _killing_ me!" Brittany stressed. Santana chuckled as she watched her wife semi waddle to a bar stool. Brittany was officially in the beginning of the_ waddling_ stage, but of course Santana would _never _tell her that.

"So dinner went well, huh?" Brittany stretched her back, as she massaged a shoulder.

"Mmhm, besides the little uproar over who would take command of the baby shower." Santana laughed. "But, I had a good time. I think everyone else did too. And Britt, the dinner was _so_ good honey!"

Brittany smiled, but looked a bit tired. Santana couldn't decide if it was because Easter dinner had tired her out, or the anxiety over the impending Roxie conversation had been weighing on her. Santana decided it probably was a little bit of both at the moment.

"I've decided I'll take over cooking duties for the next holiday Britt. No more slaving away in the kitchen babe." Santana said over her shoulder, as she put a plate in the dishwasher.

Brittany laughed. "San, the next holiday is Mother's Day. Did you forget? Both our parents will be here. The baby's due that week, they're all flying in! So, we'll probably all just eat out that Sunday."

Santana turned confused, she had really lost track of time lately. It made sense though; it would explain the twenty unread emails in her inbox from her mom she hadn't bothered opening yet.

"Oh wow! Sweetie, you totally forgot huh?" Brittany grinned, once she took in Santana's completely vacant expression.

"Uh Britt, are we _sure_ the parents being here at the same time is a good idea? I mean, Dr. Beckett said due dates can vary. What if you're like two weeks late? That's _two weeks_ our parents will be sitting around here!"

Santana winced at the thought. She couldn't fathom how the whole situation would end up being positive. She couldn't imagine dealing with an irritable, pregnant, and _ready to pop_ wife on one hand; and then two sets of quirky, annoying, overbearing parents in the other. She felt another mini heart-panic attack coming on.

"You're freaking out over nothing San. They're gonna to be up the street at the Quality Inn. It's not like the _odd couple_ is gonna be under the same roof. Plus, our parents love each other... what's the big deal?" Brittany got up and walked towards Santana.

Santana was silent and shrugged a single shoulder. She did that when she was holding something back. After all these years, she still had problems expressing her feelings. And after all these years, Brittany was still a pro at getting her to come out with them.

"Baby, tell me why this is bothering you so much? You don't want our parents here to welcome their grandchild into the world?" Brittany poked out her bottom lip, and rubbed her hands up and down Santana's arms.

Santana sighed. "No, of course not! I want them here. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"My mom _and_ your mom have really strong, dominating personalities Britt. They are crazy overbearing. They are both going to be in the delivery room, and I don't wanna get lost in the shuffle, you know? They'll freaking take over, I know it!"

"Okay, wait! Who said anything about our moms being in the delivery room?" Brittany shook her head confused.

"Brittany, you _know_ your mom is going to ask, and you _know_ we are incapable of saying no to her." Santana whined. "Then, once _my _mom finds out _your_ mom is going to be in there... _she's_ gonna want to be in there too. Then your sister will-"

"Santana! Calm down sweetheart!" Brittany laughed. "Let me ask you, do _you_ want anyone in there?" Brittany put her arms around her wife's neck.

"No, not really." Santana sulked. "But, does it even matter what I want baby? I mean, you're the one giving birth. If you want your mom in there, then I want you to be comfortable."

"Santana, of course it matters what you want!" Brittany scoffed, then pecked her wife's full lips. "You're baby's _mama_, and you are just as much apart of this process and birth as I am honey." Brittany tightened her grip around her neck, and leaned her forehead against Santana's.

Santana flashed her a weak smile. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with _just_ me being in there Britt? Because, It's totally okay if you want your mom in there for extra support-"

"I don't care, I'll just have to tell her _no_!" Brittany was adamant. "And I'm _super_ sure I _just _want you in there, you're all I need love. I just want you, me, and baby..." Brittany hummed into a few kisses. Santana giggled, and ran her hands up and down the sides of Brittany's belly.

"I can't wait..." Santana whispered.

"Mm, me either..." Brittany smiled down at Santana, as they rocked.

The couple swayed back and forth for awhile in the kitchen, until Britt's gaze caught something through the open kitchen into the living room. Santana followed her gaze, and found her wife was staring at Roxie on the couch. Roxie was half lying on the couch, with her head propped up in her hand, and mindlessly twirling her phone in the other. She was watching one of the _Real Housewives_ shows, and laughing hysterically at something on TV.

"We should talk to her now." Brittany said softly, and looked down at her wife. Her eyes were a lighter blue, and oddly clear - like she was at peace. Santana couldn't help but feed off her confidence at the moment. It was now or never.

Santana nodded understandingly. She threw the drying towel on the counter, then grabbed Britt's hand. There was no putting this off any longer. The couple had plenty of time to sit with this, and plan out their speech; five days to be exact. They had five days to pump themselves up for this moment. They just had to keep telling themselves they were doing right by Roxie; this still was the right thing to do. As they made their way to the living room, the internal pep talk Santana was giving herself was losing its luster. She was becoming more freaked out with every step. Santana's heart was pounding, and her knees buckled as they came up on Roxie.

Santana was forever dumbfounded on how one sixteen year old girl could scare the shit out of her; literally turn her into a sweaty, bumbling, worried mess? - _Why were teenagers so fucking scary?_

And if _this_ is how motherhood was going to feel all the time, Santana wasn't sure if she could handle it.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, <em>T<em>_ía _did you know _The Housewives of New Jersey_ is in its like _fifteenth_ season?" Roxie was amazed, and completely unaware of her foster mothers' intentions as they walked up. "And apparently Gia was barely a kid when the show first started out? It's crazy how she grew up on this show. Was she just as annoying then, as she is now as an adult?"

"Uh, yeah the show was on when we were in high school Rox. And yes, Gia was a whiny little bitch then, and she was like nine!" Santana nervously laughed, and took a seat opposite the teenager on the coffee table. Brittany took a seat a few inches away from Roxie.

"Wow, you guys are _so _old!" Roxie teased, as she sat up. Her smile quickly faded when she caught on to her foster mothers' vibes. She quickly flashed her eyes between the two women, confused.

"What's wrong? Okay, whatever the school called about... I didn't do it! It was my science partner Maya's idea." Roxie raised her hands, and started to defend herself.

"No, nothing like that _mija_. The school didn't call. Although, now we're super interested in what _Maya's idea_ was, and what the hell you guys did?" Santana squinted her eyes.

"So, the school _didn't_ call? Oh, well just forget about it then..." Roxie playfully smiled, and tried to lighten the mood.

"Actually, we still wanted to talk to you about something Rox..." Brittany tucked some hair behind her ear.

Roxie folded her arms defensively, and sat up straight. "Okay, about what?"

"Well, your Auntie San and I were talking and-"

"Oh man, I _knew_ this was coming! As soon as the birth came closer, I knew you guys would do this..." Roxie lamented. "You guys would decide that you wouldn't want me around after the baby got here?"

"What!" The couple said in unison. Brittany started laughing, and Santana chuckled with her.

Roxie looked between the two like they had lost their minds. "What's so funny?"

"It's actually kind of the opposite sweetie." Brittany stopped laughing, and got serious again. "You remember when Linda came last month?"

"Yeah..." Roxie nodded.

"Well, she had some pretty big news for us. I guess your Uncle Raul claimed his custody."

"What! Like out of nowhere, he just decided he wants me?" Roxie shouted. "Nu-uh, I'm not buying that one... something smells fucked up!"

Santana had to internally smile at her foster daughter using her exact words and tone. They really were like two peas in a pod.

"Honey, calm down..." Brittany rubbed Roxie's arm.

"No way! Auntie B, he totally just wants the money! You guys _do_ know that right? Because let me tell you, the Ortiz family is not known for their _outstanding _personalities. My Uncle is the only member _not_ in prison! My dad robbed a fucking bodega when I was one!"

"We already figured that Rox, that he was probably all about the welfare check." Santana calmly answered.

"Okay, so what does this mean? Are you guys fine with it, you want me to leave?" Roxie panicked. "Because I like it here! I want to stay in Brooklyn! Queens is even more of a shithole than Bed-Stuy... I _can't _go there!"

"We want you to stay too sweetheart! That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We discussed some options with Linda, and we decided on a few..." Brittany trailed off, and looked to Santana for help with the legal jargon.

"What options?"

"It's called termination of parental rights _mija_. If we file for it, that means you get to stay with us indefinitely until the process is over. Do you know what that means?" Santana spoke softly. This was the part of the conversation that would start to get tricky. They could lose Roxie if they didn't choose their words wisely.

Roxie nodded. "Yeah, it means you guys want the courts to take away my parent's right to be parents... like basically erase their names off my birth certificate?"

Santana smiled. Sometimes she forgot the vast street smarts, and incredible intuitive skills the teenager possessed at her young age. Roxie made Santana proud. She had to remember to tell her that more often.

"Does that sound like something you would be okay with us doing Rox?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, I guess... sounds fine to me. I don't even know my dad except for a random birthday card I got when I was seven. And you can't even call my mom a mother when she was fucking high on crack all the time, tricking the streets, and putting boyfriends ahead of me." Roxie shrugged. It was cold and emotionless, like it was no _big deal_ for her to discuss. These were _just_ the cold, hard facts of Roxie Ortiz' life. It made Santana shudder.

"What happens if you guys get the rights taken away? Like, what happens to me? I just don't have parents until I'm eighteen or some shit?"

Santana took note of Roxie becoming more explicit with her language as she opened up more about her parents, family, and past. Somehow she knew it wouldn't bode well for what they were about to drop on the girl. Santana could all but hear the faint _tick, tick, tick_...

"Well..." Brittany sucked in a breath, and reached across to take Santana's hand. "That's the other thing we wanted to talk to you about honey. You would be open for adoption after that, and... Santana and I would love to adopt you."

The second of the major bombs was dropped, and the couple held their breath. Roxie looked up stunned, her mouth going between moving to say something, and just making an O shape. She finally started to croak out some sounds.

"You guys _want_ to adopt... me?" She was double checking, like what she just heard couldn't _possibly_ be true. She lowered her head, and flashed her eyes between the two women. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we would _love_ to be your parents Roxie!" Brittany flashed a restrained grin. She didn't want to come across too eager or overzealous. She didn't want to scare the kid.

"I guess I'm just confused, you guys are about to be parents. Like, you have a kid on the way. Why would you want me?" Roxie asked.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. The question threw them off for a second. It wasn't an odd question by any stretch, just brutally honest on Roxie's part.

"I-it's not like we only have love for one child at a time Rox. The baby will come, and we'll love them just the same as we love you." Brittany softly smiled. Santana smiled too. That may have been one of the sweetest things she had ever heard her wife say.

"I uh, don't really know what to say." Roxie swallowed hard. "Do I have to make a decision right now in order for you guys to go ahead with the termination thingy?"

"No, not at all sweetie." Santana reassured. "The_ intent_ to adopt is something Britt and I have to stick to for legal reasons, but this will be a long process. You can take as much time as you want Rox. Even if we win termination, the status quo doesn't have to change if you don't want it to. We're happy being your foster parents until you turn eighteen, if that's what you want _mija_. Since you're over fifteen, you _have_ to consent to the adoption."

Santana flashed her wife a half confident look. So far, so good; she didn't feel like they were into deep yet. But they also hadn't gotten to the hard part yet either.

"Okay, can I have some time to think about it then? It's just a lot right now, you know?" Roxie nodded.

"Sure sweetheart!" Brittany smiled.

Santana noticed how her wife looked disheartened by Roxie's unenthused reaction to the adoption news. However, Santana was not; if Roxie was anything like her, she needed time to process shit. The girl was too pragmatic to just allow them to adopt her that easy. Roxie wanted them to know it wouldn't be a fucking cake-walk, and Santana expected nothing less from their foster daughter. Roxie was a tough kid.

"There's one last thing Rox. One last thing we need to discuss with you..." Brittany took a dramatic breath. The intuitive Roxie read her body language immediately.

"Oh, I'm not gonna like this... am I?" She looked between her foster parents again.

Brittany looked to her wife, and mentally checked out. She hypothetically tagged Santana in on this one. Delivering bad news was _never_ her forte; she was much better at consoling someone after they had gotten the bad news; she could never deliver it herself. Santana took a breath, it would be all her from here on out.

"Rox, our lawyer thinks that we have a pretty solid case against your father honey, because he was never there from the start. But, we have to do a little more against your mother. He would like you to see a therapist _mija_."

"I'm... I'm not following. What does that have to do with anything?" Roxie scrunched her brows together.

Santana steadied herself one last time before delivering the last blow. "It might be good to get on record any past... trauma or abuse you may have suffered because of your mother's negligence. Maybe even testify in private about it to the judge?" Santana asked, but her face seemed to be apologizing for the question simultaneously.

Roxie was blank for what seemed like an eternity. She looked up at Santana, then looked back down at her lap, rubbing her thumb ring. Santana rolled her lips and looked at Brittany, who just looked completely unsure of everything at the moment. All three ladies felt like they were drowning, or free falling. Whatever the feeling, it wasn't very comfortable. Santana wished somebody, _anybody_ would fucking say something!

Brittany spoke first. "Roxie, do you understand what Santana-"

"Yeah I get it!" Roxie angrily cut off Brittany. "You want me to see a shrink! You want me to talk to a complete stranger about shit that's _nobody's_ business but mine!" Roxie raised her voice, and pointed to her chest.

"_Calma mija!_ Okay, no one is forcing you to talk to the therapist."

"But you need it to win the fucking case, _verdad_?"

"No, we don't _need _it. But without it, the whole process could be a bit prolonged-"

"I'm not doing it then... I'm not talking to some shrink!" Roxie moved away from Brittany, and looked like she wanted to get off the couch completely.

"Rox, sweetie at least just think about it! It could be really good for you..." Brittany pleaded, her eyes were beginning to water.

"It _could _be good for me?" Roxie echoed loudly. And it was official, Roxie was pissed off, and this talk was sinking fast. It was crashing and burning, and there was no turning back. Santana decided to rip the band-aid off, and lay everything on the line.

"Britt's right Roxie! Honey, we _know_ about the bad dreams and night terrors. Okay, we heard you in the car at Christmas, all those horrible things you were saying?" Santana whined. "Okay, this isn't even about the stupid termination, or the adoption anymore. This about you getting better _mija_. This is about you getting some of these demons off your back!"

Roxie stood up aggressively, and the couple jumped back. "Look, what do you want from me? I like you guys, I like living here, I'm okay with the whole taking my parent's rights away, and I may even be okay with you guys adopting me one day! But _this_? Talking to some stranger about shit that isn't their business? I can't fucking do!"

Santana stood up. "Roxie, calm down! No one is forcing you to do anything! Britt and I just want you to think about it, please?" Santana pleaded.

"What do I _need_ to think about _Tía_? Being able to talk about my shitty past out loud?" Roxie already had tears running down her face, and Santana was feeling guilty for even bringing this whole thing up. Clearly the girl was not ready for this.

"You want me to say it... talk about it?" Roxie yelled, her voice was shaky, and Brittany was now crying with her. "You want me to say how my mom would sell me to complete strangers for money before I could even say my fucking _ABC's_? Oh I know... how every boyfriend she _ever_ had molested me while she was either passed out drunk, or running the streets trying to score more crack! But, maybe _that's_ not enough for you! Maybe you wanna know how it wasn't enough for one of them to rape and molest me on a daily basis, but he also had to beat the shit out of me and torture me too! How I have to forever carry around _those_ scars on my back?"

Santana stood frozen. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing, as the lump in her throat was blocking her entire airway. Somewhere in the middle of Roxie's rant tears managed to stream down her face as well. She stared blank between Roxie and her wife. Brittany's face was red, tears streaming, as she tried to hold in her own hiccups. Santana would be ugly crying too if she didn't think she had to be somewhat strong for her foster daughter at the moment.

Roxie had said it! She had said what her and Brittany deep down already knew. But to actually hear the details, to _actually_ hear the fucking dirty details had made Santana sick to her stomach. She had that toxic, sour, almost chemical spit feeling she often got when something was overwhelmingly disgusting; she wanted to throw up. She wanted to find each and _every_ one of those bastards and cut off their balls. Her heart shattered into a billion pieces for Roxie.

Roxie would be the first to break the silence. "Talking about it won't help me, okay?" She spoke so quiet, almost at a whisper. It was haunting. "Do what you guys have to do to win your case. But you're _not_ using that."

Roxie walked slowly to her room, leaving her foster mothers frozen in place. Santana still standing, and Brittany still sitting on the couch. The couple winced as they heard Roxie's door slam.

Santana watched her wife cry, and for the first time felt completely helpless on what to do. There was no place, and no one to get any answers from on this. They were completely in over their heads on this one. Santana finally found her legs, and swiftly moved to the side of her pregnant wife, worried the violent crying could put the baby at risk. She soothed Brittany, and held her until she stopped shaking.

Santana knew it would be a cold night, and it wouldn't just be enough for Santana to console her wife. Santana would need consoling too. They would have to console each other.

* * *

><p>Almost a week later, and Santana found herself riding the L train in silence back from Bed-Stuy with Roxie one early afternoon. Santana once again had to pick the teenager up from her high school, because of a day suspension. She had to thank the universe this time it wasn't for fighting, <em>just<em> insubordination. Because it was a nonviolent offense, Principal Williams again let Roxie slide. With two months left in the school year, he issued his last warning to Santana; next time Roxie would be expelled, no questions asked.

Roxie was now in a complete tailspin. The whole week was like someone had pushed the rewind button on the family. Roxie wasn't talking to the couple, she would ask to be excused from dinner early, and would stay in her room all day. It was like the last eight months never happened; the hard work the couple had put in with Roxie was all for nothing. She was back to her old ways and attitude. The more Santana thought about the last couple of days, the more she got mad. Roxie was acting ungrateful in her eyes. Her and Britt had sacrificed a lot for the girl, and Roxie was acting like _they_ were the problem - like _they_ had done her wrong. Santana couldn't take it anymore; she decided to confront Roxie.

"What I don't get, is why you would _want_ to get suspended on the Friday before spring break? I mean, _really_ Roxie? You couldn't just _not_ talk back to the teacher, and waited the four fucking hours until school ended?" Santana was furious.

She got zero reaction out of Roxie, who continued to stare out the window of the train.

"Sooo... I get _no _answer, huh?"

Roxie rolled her eyes and moved to put her headphones in her ear.

"So help me God Roxie, if you put those fucking headphones in, and ignore me like you have been this whole week? I'm gonna rip them out of your ears and stomp on your iPod!" Santana threatened. "Look. at. me. now!"

Roxie turned and looked at Santana. Her eyes were cold, black, and downright empty. A pang of guilt shot through her body like a thousand needles. Santana couldn't escape the fact that it was something _she_ said that sent the girl off the deep end. Maybe, there was a reason Roxie kept it all buried. It was probably way too emotional and physically draining to deal with on a daily basis. So why not lock it away, and throw out the key? Santana immediately softened her approach after seeing the pain in Roxie's eyes.

"Look, Rox we didn't mean to open up any wounds. We just want to help..." Santana spoke with sincerity.

Roxie scoffed. "You guys can't help, you wouldn't understand..." She looked out the window again.

"So, help us understand." Santana waited for Roxie to say something, but the girl stared out the window shaking her head. "Okay, well maybe Britt and I will put this whole termination suit and adoption thing on hold then. Is that what you want? You _want_ to live with Uncle Raul in Queens?"

Roxie swung her head around. "_Shocker_, you mean you guys will be just like all the other foster parents I have ever had, and get rid of me when you're _over _it?" Roxie spewed her venom.

"Okay, you know what? Tough love time Roxie! You can lash out _all_ you fucking want to kid. But it doesn't change a thing." Santana held Roxie's attention now. "It doesn't change the fact that Britt and I _love_ you, we want what's best for you, and we would still love to adopt you!"

Roxie looked away. Santana could see the tears brimming in the reflection off the train window, as the Brooklyn landscape whooshed by. She wasn't sure if Roxie was touched or still just pissed off at her. Whatever the reason, she had Roxie on the ropes; she wouldn't stop now.

"Let us love you Roxie, don't be afraid _mija_. I used to be just like you, so scared to let anyone in." Santana whispered. Roxie continued to stare out the window as tears welled. "We won't hurt you sweetheart, you have my word. Stop comparing us to all those people who hurt you, because we're _not_ them!"

Just then the bell dinged for their stop at Bushwick, and Roxie shot up, wiping discrete tears away with her hand. She walked the opposite direction as they made their way off the train.

"Where are you going Rox?" Santana yelled after her.

"I just need to clear my head _Tía_. I know I'm grounded, and I'll be back before curfew. I just need a few hours to myself, please?" Roxie stood, and adjusted her backpack strap as she waited for Santana's answer.

Santana was reluctant, and knew she would get chewed out by Brittany when she showed up at home without their foster daughter. But she had to let Roxie go. She knew what it felt like to _need_ to get away for a bit. She knew what it felt like to need to walk the streets of Brooklyn to clear your mind; she had done it in law school on many occasions when she thought she was going to lose it. Sometimes the city could be your greatest therapist.

"Okay... see you at home later." Santana nodded. Roxie nodded a _thank you_, and turned around.

She stayed put for a minute watching her foster daughter disappear down the street. Santana hoped the kid could at least find some peace somewhere.

* * *

><p>Roxie stumbled up to Zoe's gate later that Friday night. After spending most of the afternoon ignoring her calls and texts, Roxie found herself in Clinton Hill by nighttime. Somehow her inebriated brain decided it would be a good idea to surprise her friend instead of just texting her back. She leaned against the gate, not even caring if Zoe's mother was home, and obnoxiously pressed the buzzer.<p>

_Who is it?_ Roxie jumped back at the sound of Zoe's voice through the intercom.

"Uh, it's me... Roxie. Can I come up?" Roxie swayed, and held on to the gate for support.

_I've been calling and texting all fucking day Rox! We were supposed to hang out at the arcade today, what happened?_

"I know, I'm so sorry! I had some stuff to do. Can I come up?" Roxie tried to hold in a drunk hiccup.

She could hear the very audible sigh come through the intercom. Zoe had been growing more annoyed with her friend lately. Roxie couldn't blame her; she was being _hot & cold_ as fuck the last week.

_Yeah, just come upstairs. I'm in my room. _Zoe buzzed her in.

Roxie made her way up to Zoe's room, and found her friend flipping through some dance school catalogs on her bed. Zoe tried to look stern, but was failing epically at it. The two smiled as they made eye contact. No matter how confused and angered she could get by Roxie, Zoe couldn't deny the flutter her heart did when she saw her everyday, and the longing she felt when she didn't. Roxie dramatically flopped onto Zoe's bed, causing a few catalogs to fall off, and Zoe to giggle.

Roxie crawled towards Zoe slowly. "Are you mad at me?" She tried to flirt as she stalked up to her.

"How come you didn't answer any of my calls _or_ texts Rox? I waited for you at the arcade for like _ever_!" Zoe pouted.

"I told you... I was busy..." Roxie slowly straddled her, taking the catalog out of her hands and tossing it to the floor. She leaned down, and started planting lazy kisses along Zoe's jawline. "You still mad at me?" She whispered into soft kisses.

Zoe breathed out as Roxie attacked her neck. "Maybe a little... but keep going, you're making me _unmad_," she laughed.

Roxie took the invitation literally, and started to pump up the heat on their make out session. Zoe had been enjoying it just as much as Roxie until things started getting _too_ hot and heavy, a little _too_ fast.

"Rox... slow down." Zoe gasped.

Roxie didn't listen, instead she intensified her actions, grinding down harder against Zoe, and placing a thigh between her legs.

"Roxie... relax." Zoe tried to calm her down between kisses. Roxie again ignored her. She found Zoe's arms, and pinned her wrists above her head. If Zoe was turned on a week earlier by Roxie's new assertive nature; she was unnervingly turned _off_ by the new aggressive Roxie.

Roxie started planting harder more aggressive kisses against Zoe's mouth. She grunted and moaned into them. She took it too far one last time as she bit down too hard on Zoe's bottom lip.

"Ow!" Zoe shouted, and pushed Roxie off her. "What the fuck Roxie?" She shot her hand to her lip, and licked away the coppery taste. Roxie had drew blood.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry Zo!" Roxie snapped out of her haze, rolling over onto her back, and pushing the heels of her palms into her eyes, ashamed.

"Are you drunk... and high?" Zoe asked leaning in to get a better look at her eyes.

"No!" Roxie lied.

"Roxie you're fucking drunk, I totally tasted it on you! _And _you're high, your pupils are dilated! What's going on with you?"

"Nothing... I shouldn't have fucking come here! I'll just go!" Roxie started to scoot off the bed.

"No, wait! You're _not_ riding the subway fucking high on a Friday night!" Zoe grabbed her wrist, and this time Roxie didn't shake out of it. "Look, I don't even care what's bothering you right now, or why you randomly felt the need to self destruct. And no _21 Questions_ from me tonight either. I just want you to be safe Rox. At least just sleep it off? Can we just take a nap together?"

One look at Zoe's face, and Roxie couldn't deny her. She was right, a little nap would do her some good. She nodded, and Zoe patted the pillow for them to share. She reached for the thin blanket at the end of her bed, and covered them with it. Roxie kicked off her shoes, and snuggled closer to Zoe.

"I'm so sorry about your lip Z..." Roxie gently traced Zoe's lip with her finger as they lay facing each other. She kept flashing her dilated orbs between Zoe's wounded lip and eyes, apologetically. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, just try to get some sleep Rox. I'll wake you up, so you can get back before curfew." Zoe tucked a lock of hair behind Roxie's ear, and caressed her cheek with her thumb. She leaned in for a gentle, reassuring kiss. Roxie couldn't help but think how she did _not_ deserve the kiss - how she did _not_ deserve Zoe.

Roxie sleepily nodded. She was already dozing off; a combination of tequila, and some random pills she scored from some shady guy outside a 7/11 were wearing off. Roxie was crashing down from her high hard. She slowly blinked, staring at Zoe. She wished she could tell her that one day she wanted to be her girlfriend; she wished she could let her in; she _wished_ she could get better.

Roxie made the decision right then and there; she had something good in front of her - too good to let slip through her fingers. She made the decision, staring into honest, gentle hazel eyes. Roxie Ortiz wouldn't let _this_ hold her back anymore. If she wanted to be happy like she said, she would have to fucking work for it.

Yes, she would get better. Between Santana, Brittany, Zoe, and the upcoming baby; Roxie finally had something to get _better_ for.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should at least knock on her door babe? Just to see if she's getting ready?" Brittany gazed down the hall to Roxie's bedroom as the couple was getting ready to leave for Saturday morning brunch.<p>

"I don't think she's coming Britt." Santana pecked Britt's cheek, and handed her a hoodie. "She hasn't come out all morning, and I'm pretty sure she just made it in before curfew. She's probably in one of those deep teenager sleeps," she tried to reassure her wife.

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel so helpless and guilty, like we opened Pandora's Box or something." Brittany said, pulling on her maternity hoodie.

"I know sweetie, but we just have to keep telling ourselves we're doing the right thing here. We only want what's best for her. We still have until the end of May to file... we just need to give her time, and see if she comes around." Santana reached for her purse.

"I know we're doing the right thing babe, but I still feel bad. We should have known better than to confront her like that. We should have known she wasn't ready..." Brittany sighed. "Do you think we'll be good parents?" Brittany's confidence was shaken.

"Brittany! Of course I do! Baby don't say things-"

Santana was cut off by the sound of Roxie's door opening. To the couple's surprise, the teenager came out fully dressed and ready to go. She walked up slowly to the couple. Santana and Brittany braced themselves, not knowing what to expect.

"I wanna apologize for how I've been acting over the last week." Roxie stood in front of the couple.

"It's okay Rox, we know things have been a little bit overwhelming lately honey." Brittany reached out and gently squeezed Roxie's shoulder. "We can start to move forward now. You ready for brunch?"

"Actually, I wanna take you guys somewhere. Somewhere important to me. We can do lunch afterward if you want." Roxie suggested. Santana and Brittany looked confused.

"Okay, but where _mija_?" Santana was skeptical.

"I just have to show you guys, please?" She begged, and looked between her foster mothers.

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand for reassurance. Santana was uneasy, but more curious than anything. They nodded, and Roxie led the way out the door.

Almost thirty minutes later, and a whole train ride to the other side of Brooklyn; the couple found themselves in Greenwood Heights. They followed closely behind Roxie as they walked up the street. The kid was still being tight lipped about where they were going, even though Santana asked about a million times on the ride over. Santana at least felt safe, the place looked like a national park with its lush vegetation and landscape. It wasn't until they got to the entrance of the _Green-Wood Cemetery_ that Santana realized where Roxie had taken them.

"Rox, honey why are we at a creepy ass cemetery?" Santana whispered as if the _zombies_ could hear her.

"There's someone here, someone I want you guys to meet." Roxie smiled. "Come on!" She continued to lead the way deeper into the cemetery. She was walking faster, and knew right where she was going.

"Britt, it better not be some creepy undertaker guy! I swear I'll pick your pregnant ass up, and run all the way back to Bushwick!" Santana leaned over and whispered to her wife as they followed slowly behind Roxie.

Brittany chuckled, and swatted Santana's arm. "Be nice!"

They finally made their way to a section of headstones that looked like the veteran's lot. There were rows and rows of white marble grave markers with tiny American flags. The couple squeezed each other's hands tighter as they took in the scenery. Cemeteries were creepy as fuck to Santana, but this was oddly peaceful, almost serene like. She forced a lump down as she took in all the names and ranks of the veterans as they walked by. There was something so emotional about the whole thing, and she couldn't put her finger on it. The couple shared a look as Roxie stopped in front of one grave. And it dawned on both of them at the same time who Roxie had brought them to _meet_.

The couple stood slightly behind and off to the side of Roxie, and read the marker.

_Gabriel M. Ramos  
>US Army<br>Vietnam  
>Aug 4 1948-Sep 16 2021<br>Silver Star  
>Purple Heart<em>

All three girls were silent for a long time. Santana and Brittany held on to each other as they watched their foster daughter stare with watery eyes at the gravestone. They weren't sure what to do or say, so they thought better to stand respectful and quiet. They waited for Roxie to make the first move. After a long while she finally spoke.

"He immigrated from Cuba with ten brothers and sisters when he was seven." Roxie started her speech, staring down at the headstone. "He gained his citizenship through the army. He flew rescue missions in Vietnam. He was a helicopter pilot and gunman." Roxie nodded and smiled, tears started to well in her eyes.

"Did you know the Silver Star is the third highest combat medal you can be awarded?" Roxie asked, finally looking up at the couple who stood to her side. Santana and Brittany stared misty eyed back at the girl, both shaking their heads at her question.

"Yeah, behind the Medal of Honor and Distinguished Service Cross," Roxie nodded. "His helicopter went down flying a mission. Him and his unit fought off the Viet Cong keeping wounded soldiers safe until help came. He was shot too... that's how he got the Purple Heart."

"He sounded so brave." Brittany whispered, smiling at Roxie, and tears brimming in her eyes.

"He was..." Roxie nodded, then looked back down. "He taught me piano and guitar when I was like three years old. He had his own Bossa nova band, I used to watch them play down at Musician Square all the time."

The silent tears started falling from Roxie's eyes as she spoke. "He used to say family was important, and they're all anyone has in the end. It killed him that his own daughter was such a fuck up. He told me I was his legacy... that _I_ would make him proud one day. He's probably rolling in his grave seeing me now. How much of a coward I am... he didn't raise a coward," Roxie whispered.

Santana and Brittany both wiped the tears that were streaming down their faces.

"I just miss him so much..." Roxie breathed out as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the marble stone.

"Next to him, I've never known anyone who has shown me more love, kindness, and care than you guys." Roxie turned to the couple. "At some point you have to stop fighting, and learn to surrender. I don't wanna fight anymore, I want to get better! I want to be apart of a real family! I want to be someone's big sister! I want you guys to adopt me!" Roxie wiped her tears, and stood humble and proud in front of the couple.

"Okay... we can do that." Brittany laughed out through tears. Santana stood speechless with tears streaming down her face.

Roxie smiled. It was a peaceful, content smile. She had finally surrendered - she had finally found some peace.

"I uh, said I wanted you to meet someone. Here he is!" Roxie pointed to the grave. "_Tía_ and Auntie B, this is my grandfather, Gabriel Ramos!" She presented him to her foster mothers. "Grandpa, these are the women I've been telling you about every Sunday..."

"Nice to meet you sir!" Brittany shakily whispered, and smiled down at the grave. She squeezed Santana's hand tighter. She was speaking for the both of them as Santana still couldn't find the words.

It was a pristine spring, April day; all three ladies stood in silence among white marble rows of fallen heroes. They stood in silence staring down at _Roxie's_ fallen hero.

Lost in the humming of the cicadas, in the shade of sycamore trees, and among the white marble gravestones; Santana, Brittany, and Roxie shared their first _real_ family moment.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Phew! I am _so_ done writing angst for awhile, you have no idea lol! But, I had to finally put an end to this arc, so yeah...

Roxie's therapy & recovery will definitely be a recurring issue for her and Brittana, but things will be _much_ lighter from here on out. Who's ready for this fucking baby to be born haha? I haven't decided on the gender or name yet, and we are a couple of chapters away! Drop me your suggestions in the reviews or hit me up on tumblr, _martianinthought_.

**Random Note: **These last two chapters kind of drained me emotionally, so I'm gonna mentally take a few days off. So no update Wednesday, but possible expect one anytime Friday through Sunday!


	19. Brand New Day

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I am seriously humbled by the response to that last chapter, and all the people who PM'd me or hit me up on tumblr!

Back on schedule with a Wednesday update! A nice mellow chapter to follow that dramatic climax from the last one.

**Rated M: **For reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Brand New Day<strong>

"Remember, the point of the Lamaze technique is to simply increase a woman's _confidence_ in the ability to give birth." The short Lamaze instructor spoke with her hands, as she walked about the open circle created by the couples.

"Remember, short bursts of three breaths. Then you're going to want to hold in the fourth. I want you to_ feel _your lungs filling with air! I want you to concentrate on you and your baby becoming one relaxed unit _together_," she stressed.

"Britt, you think you could have found a less _ridiculous_ Lamaze instructor in Brooklyn?" Santana whispered into her wife's ear as she held her from behind on the yoga mat.

"Shh..." Brittany shushed Santana between her breaths.

The couple was in the final throes of their twelve class Lamaze course. Only a few classes left, and Santana was literally counting down the days. The class started off with a crash course of the most disgusting birthing videos and pictures. All apart of Gloria the Lamaze instructor's, _Saturation Therapy Technique_. It took some getting used to, in which Santana ultimately realized she shouldn't eat dinner before attending each class. She was sure the old Lamaze teacher showed those videos on purpose now, just to get a reaction out of her. Santana was a bit of a problem child in class, and often questioned everything the _hippy _instructor did. Blame all those baby books she had been reading for the last few months.

Overall, Santana found the course interesting enough. It was an eye opener, and she had even learned quite a few things. But, by far her favorite part of the course had been _Gloria the Lamaze instructor_. The woman reminded her of Carla Tortelli, the famous waitress from _Cheers_. She even had the _Chia Pet_ hairdo and New England accent to top it off. The woman was downright strange, and Santana often had to double check her curriculum on _Google_ after each class to make sure she wasn't giving them any _shady_ Lamaze techniques.

"Oh, great posture Brittany! Keep it up!" Gloria raised her fists victoriously. "And Santana, remember you're going to want to do the breathing exercises with your wife. I want you right in her ear and face. Brittany _and _baby _need_ to know you are right there with them! Remember, this is a _group_ effort!"

Santana flashed Gloria her forced cheerio smile as the woman turned her attention to another couple. "_Britt_, I don't care what that little troll-woman says. I am _not_ breathing puffs of air into your ear and face babe," Santana whispered. Brittany chuckled as she finished her exercise.

"Good, good job everyone! Okay, everyone back into relaxed and normal positions. Let's do our weekly check ins!" Gloria sat barefoot, and Indian style in the middle of the circle.

Santana grimaced. She hated the weekly check-ins. Besides Gloria ghosting as a pseudo-therapist and marriage counselor, which Santana was pretty sure she had _no_ credentials for; it was the couples that tended to annoy her more than anything, as they _all_ seemed to have bought into Gloria's therapy sessions.

"Let's start with Craig and Amber." Gloria turned to the couple, and Santana rolled her eyes. "So did we finally come to a decision on Craig's issues with your four sisters being in the delivery room Amber?"

"Oh yes!" Amber cheesed, then looked back at her husband who was smiling back at her. "We talked about it, and Craig is now completely fine with my sisters being in there. He now understands it's what I _need_ to be comfortable."

"Good, good..." Gloria smiled, nodding her head at the couple.

Santana was skeptical, and read Craig's _fake_ smile from across the room. "Poor guy probably didn't have a chance with _five_ women ready to jump down his throat if he said no." Santana snickered into Britt's ear. Brittany held in a chuckle.

"Diane and Lacey! Did we finally decide on going through with the scheduled C section, or are we going natural for your twins, like your other children?" The other lesbian couple in Lamaze class was expecting their 5th and 6th babies.

"We're still talking about it Gloria," Lacey answered. "We have a few months to decide," she smiled and rubbed her belly.

"What's there to decide about a C section? The amount of babies she's had, those twins will probably just moonwalk out her vagina!" Santana again whispered into Britt's ear, and this time Brittany couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Santana!" Gloria flashed her own annoyed smile at her _problem_ student. "Since you like to talk through group check-ins, why don't you tell me if you and Brittany finished your birth plan yet?"

Santana was caught off guard, but not deterred. - _Gloria would have to try harder than that!_

"Yes, we finished Gloria!" Santana smiled. "Brookdale Hospital, a window room if we can, just two nurses and the doctor, and our early birth process will consist of the silent breathing technique along with the birthing CD you gave us! We'll then move to the more tantric technique as the pain increases."

"Right! And we decided I'm going to try and do a natural birth, but I'm open to an epidural if the pain becomes too much, or the baby is at risk," Brittany added proudly.

They were less than a month away, and the couple had their birth plan down to a science. Brookdale University Medical Center was literally ten minutes away, and Santana had at least five emergency routes highlighted and ready to go on her _Google Maps_ app. She had also called the hospital on various occasions, along with faxing over the couple's birth plan a few days earlier. She was sure the nurses and staff already had them red flagged as _that couple_, she couldn't care less though. To Santana; Brittany and her baby were high priority, and she was going to make sure the hospital felt that way too. Her and Brittany were flying high on confidence right now, nothing would knock them down from it.

"Well, that's good to hear ladies!" Gloria smiled. "But, of course the birth plan is exactly that, a _plan_. Remember, anything can go wrong at any moment during the labor process. We need to prepare you for any issues that may come up."

And just like that, the couple's faces dropped. Gloria had knocked them down from their confidence high. They both didn't want to think about _anything_ going wrong with the birth, or their baby.

"That's why I'm going to show you a video." Gloria got up and glided over to the DVD player and TV. "Now, there's going to be quite a bit of blood, as this is a video of a C section gone wrong. Ultimately, mother and baby are fine at the end. I just want to go through the steps of how to cope when things can take a turn for the worst." Gloria teed up the DVD.

Santana's gut already started to churn. She buried her face into the back of Britt's head. She was positive she would keep her eyes shut the whole way through this one. And, she was also positive Gloria did it on purpose again. - _Sneaky little troll-woman who fucking looks like Carla from Cheers!_

Santana needed this whole thing to be over soon as possible; the anxiety and stress was killing her. She just wanted baby here, and safe & sound as possible. It already felt like the next three weeks would be an eternity. She squeezed her arms tighter around her wife as the video started.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Britt! If she shows one more of those nasty videos? I don't think I'm going to make it through these last two classes." Santana pulled her <em>New York Giants<em> sleep shirt over her head.

"What do you think it's gonna look like down there when I'm giving birth sweetie, sunshine and rainbows?" Brittany laughed, pulling back the comforter on the bed.

"Well, I haven't actually decided if I'm going to look down there yet." Santana winked through their vanity mirror as she brushed out her hair.

"Wimp!" Brittany teased. "So, are you ready for Roxie's big day tomorrow honey?" Brittany propped herself up on a pillow. "Her first therapy session. I'm a little worried for her. She seemed fine at dinner today, but she also hides her emotions so well."

Santana got serious as she walked over, and plopped herself at the end of the bed. Soon after the family got back from visiting Roxie's grandfather's grave that day, Roxie agreed to see the therapist Abram set them up with. They didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of the girl, but the couple knew this was a big step Roxie was taking. They were so proud of her. But, first thing was first, Roxie had to actually go through with her first session. Santana was still skeptical on if Roxie could do it. There was a lot riding on the next day for sure.

"I know Britt, there's no way of knowing how she's going to be tomorrow. But, we just have to be there for her. That's what families do, right? I think we're doing the right thing by going with her, and supporting her. We're going to work through this together." Santana reached over and grabbed her wife's hand.

"Yeah..." Brittany whispered and smiled. She bounced Santana's hand in hers as she thought for a second. "I just hope it works babe! I know it's going to be hard, but I just can't wait for the day Roxie is completely at peace with everything. She's just so tortured all the time. I want her to get better so badly." Brittany poked out her bottom lip.

Santana gave her wife a weak smile. She knew damn well there was probably _no_ getting over what Roxie had been through. There was just no way to shake the many awful things that went down in the girl's childhood. Hopefully, Roxie could learn to cope a lot better than she had been. Maybe therapy would give her the tools to work towards a more mentally healthy future. Again, Santana was skeptical; probably as skeptical as Roxie, but she would never tell her wife that. Brittany worked off of positive energy. She wouldn't say anything to mess that up - it _was_ a noble quality.

"I hope it works too Britt." Santana smiled, climbed higher on the bed, and snuggled closer to her wife. She gently pecked her cheek, and began caressing her belly over her tank top.

"Baby, I wanted to talk to you about something," Brittany softly spoke. Santana quirked her head up and nodded.

"I know we talked about no one being in the delivery room, but I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" Santana wiped some bangs out of her wife's eyes.

"I would love for Roxie to be in there with us!" Brittany grinned. "What do you think? Would you be okay with that?"

"I would totally be okay with that babe." Santana laughed. "But you need to check if _Roxie_ would be cool with that! We don't want to scar the poor girl for life!"

"I know, it's a lot to ask! But I just want her to start feeling like a Lopez-Pierce as soon as possible. We're going to be filing for termination ahead of schedule, and she could officially be our daughter as early as December. I just think it would be an amazing experience for her to welcome her baby brother or sister into the world!"

Santana couldn't help noticing how Brittany's face actually glowed when discussing her future children. It was like both their hearts cracked open at the prospect of two kids in the coming weeks. It wasn't even scary to think about anymore, like it had been in the past for Santana. She was absolutely looking forward to them being a family of _four_. Her mind shot to those _Family Circus_ Sunday comic strips. Santana couldn't wait for the Lopez-Pierce family circus. She could already imagine how beautiful her family would look.

"Okay, so we'll ask her if she wants to be in there. After she gets a few therapy sessions under her belt, we'll ask Britt. We don't wanna overwhelm her, so we'll give her a few days, okay? Maybe ask her before the baby shower next weekend?" Santana kissed the hollow of her wife's neck for confirmation.

"Okay..." Brittany confirmed.

She started trailing friskier kisses across Brittany's collarbone. Something about talking about family and their future together made Santana want Britt even more. Not to mention pregnant Brittany had been _such _a turn on for almost nine months. And, _doubly _not to mention the couple hadn't had sex since the Saturday before Easter, as the last few weeks were one giant _angst-fest_. The couple had not been in the mood since Roxie's blow up Easter evening. Oh, Santana was horny as hell, and was about to give it to her wife good.

"I want you so bad..." Santana hotly whispered into Brittany's ear, and nipped at the lobe. "I'm always so turned on after Lamaze class baby. Something about the _tantric_ breathing exercises..." she flirted, giggling against her ear.

"Ugh, San... I feel gross and fat honey." Brittany croaked out, and brushed Santana off her.

Santana was shocked as she hovered over her wife. They had been having regular, hot, kinky pregnant sex for almost nine months. And _now_ Brittany decided to go through her cliche, _I feel fat _stage? - _Perfect fucking timing, now that I'm super horny!_

"Baby, you're not-"

"Santana, if you say I'm _not_ fat. I'll _know_ you're lying, and you _will_ sleep on the couch... try me!" Brittany stared up at her with all the seriousness in the world.

"I was _going_ to say you're pregnant, beautiful, and sexy..." Santana again muttered against Britt's chest, and trailed kisses across her cleavage that was spilling out the top of her shirt.

"And my boobs hurt so _fucking_ bad... San stop!" Brittany whined, pushing Santana's face away. "Seriously, babe I'm like a whale. And we can only do like two positions anyway, it's not even worth it. I'm so ready for baby to just _get_ out... seriously, _come_ out already!" Brittany shouted at her bump.

"Dr. Beckett said I'm _technically_ in the early birth window. So anytime between now and the fifteenth the baby can come! You hear that baby? _Anytime_ you can come on out!" Brittany shouted again at her belly.

Santana wasn't sure what to do. Brittany was having her cliche, pregnant woman freak out, and it was surreal. Santana had only seen it in movies, but she knew enough about those movies to know this is the part where the man better shut his fucking mouth before digging a deeper grave.

"Okay Britt, let's just go to sleep sweetheart." Santana said softly, and soothed her wife. Brittany nodded. The two turned off the lamps and crawled underneath the covers. Santana spooned her wife from behind, gently caressing her stomach, and kissed her shoulder. It was the same night routine she had been doing since September.

"Ugh baby, it's too hot! Can you just back up a bit?" Brittany asked. It wasn't rude or angry, she was just in a mood at the moment. Santana had to respect her space, and did as she was asked.

Santana fluffed her pillow as she turned to her side of the bed. The feeling was definitely new to her. Brittany had been craving contact and sexy times throughout her pregnancy. Now she wanted nothing to do with Santana, and she suddenly panicked. The birth was three weeks away, and then according to Dr. Beckett there would be another six to eight weeks of no sex after the baby. That was almost _three months_ without sex!

Santana decided she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night until she figured out something. She was now in full planning mode. She smiled to herself when the light bulb finally went off. She knew how to help her wife get her _sexy back_. Santana spent the rest of the night planning their epic date night, until she eventually dozed off.

* * *

><p>The next day, and Santana couldn't downplay the awkwardness as the three of them sat in the waiting room of one, Dr. Trisha Levy - child psychologist. Roxie sat between her foster mothers, looking down, and playing with her grandfather's ring. Every so often she would shift in her seat, fold her arms, bite her cheek, or nervously jitter her legs. Roxie was putting on the full <em>Roxie Tick Display<em>. Santana had only seen it once before at this magnitude when the girl was forced introduced to Zoe by Brittany a few months ago.

"Okay! Am I the only person _weirded_ out that her doctor's office is her _house,_ and her waiting room is her actual living room?" Roxie raised her hand, and looked between Brittany and Santana.

"It's a little weird _mija_." Santana chuckled, and lovingly brushed some hair out of Roxie's face.

"Like I'm getting some major creepy, psychologist _Freud_ vibes from this place. Even the freaking house looks like it's from the 1800's!" Roxie looked up at the woodwork, and pointed.

"That's because it is Rox! This is Greenpoint historic district. All these brownstones were built in the late 1700's." Brittany smiled. "Actually, that Travel Channel ghost show did a documentary on it last week. A lot of these houses are haunted."

Roxie looked up at Brittany horrified, with her eyebrows scrunched. Santana just shook her head at her wife mouthing, _way to go_!

"Thanks Auntie B! That makes me feel _so _much better..." Roxie buried her face in her hands, pouting.

"Aww, sweetie I'm sorry." Brittany patted the teen's back. "I'm sure _this_ place isn't haunted."

"Not helping B!" Roxie's whine was muffled through her hands.

"Roxie, look at me honey!" Brittany grabbed the girl's hands away from her face, and lifted her chin to get a better look at her. "Tell me what you're feeling right now?"

Roxie shrugged. "I don't know... anxious as fuck!"

"Okay, that's a start! What else?"

"Scared, like I don't know what to expect in there. I have never actually gotten this far before. Every time someone has taken me to see a shrink, I don't even make it in the door."

"Well look how far you've come!" Brittany grabbed Roxie's hands. "Rox, you can do this honey! Okay, this is just one session, and if you don't like it or feel uncomfortable... we'll find you someone else!"

Roxie stared into Brittany's eyes and nodded. Santana took note of how receptive Roxie had been lately. She really did see the change in the girl over that few days. The pessimist in Santana had expected Roxie to cave into her fears, but Roxie was standing strong. Santana couldn't be more proud.

"Just remember who you're doing this for sweetheart," Brittany continued. "I know we're technically not a family yet, but this is for everyone Rox. This is for you, this is for Santana and I, and this is for your future brother or sister!"

Roxie nodded, and looked taken aback by the comment. That may have been the first time she _really_ thought about being someone's big sister. She smiled, like she for the first time was imagining her little brother or sister in her arms, playing with them at the park, or helping them with their homework. She was imagining _good_ things for once, and that was a start. Roxie Ortiz rarely let herself daydream about joyous things. Maybe the tide was actually changing for the family - actually changing for Roxie.

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Levy smiled at the family as she showed a teenage boy out her front door. She then re-entered the living room, and Santana sized her up real quick. The woman screamed child psychologist, if that made any sense. She was heavy set, brown curly ringlet hair, and wore a colorful-bright ensemble. She looked like she could have easily passed as a kindergarten teacher. She was affable enough, and Santana didn't get any creeper, _Freud_ vibes from her. She would allow the woman to _head shrink_ her foster daughter.

Santana and Brittany automatically shot up from the couch as the woman approached.

"So sorry to keep you waiting! The last appointment ran over a bit, I do apologize." Dr. Levy led in with a handshake to Santana first. "I'm Trisha Levy."

"Santana Lopez-Pierce." Santana smiled and shook her hand.

"Brittany..." Brittany added into her own handshake.

"Right, the Lopez-Pierces! Linda and Abram have told me so much about you guys." Dr. Levy smiled. "And this must be Roxie?" She politely folded her hands, and stared down at Roxie who was back to her regular shy, anxious self.

"Uh, hi ma'am." Roxie almost spoke at a whisper as she offered the doctor the weakest of handshakes.

"Nice to meet you dear." Dr. Levy flashed a tight, but genuine smile. Santana already liked the woman, and she could tell Brittany liked her too. Hopefully, this would be a perfect fit for Roxie.

"If you two don't mind, I would love to speak to you guys privately for a few moments, in my office?"

"Sure!" The couple said in unison, and followed the doctor into her office, which was just a modified den she had turned into her workspace.

The couple took their seats in the two chairs across from the woman's desk. Santana noticed the room, just like the doctor, looked like it could easily pass as a daycare or kindergarten playroom. There were dolls, coloring books, molding clay, painting canvases, and musical instruments. Santana was beginning to think maybe this was all a little _too_ young for the teenager.

"Most of my patients are in the grade school age group." Dr. Levy reassured Santana. She must have caught her staring, and having second guesses about the place. "My teenage patients are treated more maturely, I assure you. But, studies have found art and music therapy helps them the same as the younger patients!"

"That's so cool!" Brittany smiled at the doctor, tucking some hair behind her ears. "Roxie plays piano and guitar too."

"I just wanted to give you a rundown on what was going to be happening with your daughter." Dr. Levy opened a file, looking down.

Santana caught the doctor's slip. The couple hadn't even started referring to Roxie as their daughter yet. It did sound weird, but good at the same time. It had a nice ring to it - Roxie, _Roxie Lopez-Pierce,_ their _daughter_. Santana daydreamed for a second.

"I want you to know, I will start off slow." Dr. Levy reiterated. "I don't go further than the child allows me in the first few sessions. In a way, I let the child dictate the pace _and_ their own therapy for awhile. I find it gives them the control they crave. It gives them the control that the abuse has deprived them of."

"That sounds amazing..." Brittany nodded, and squeezed Santana's hand.

"Depending on how fast Roxie opens up, I move to the next phase. We tackle the damage the abuse has caused." Dr. Levy continued. "It's like holding a mirror up. We force the child to see themselves damaged, and acknowledge the wounds. Roxie has trust, self esteem, and anxiety issues, right?" The couple nodded.

"I'm also assuming some self destructive tendencies, and a bit of a temper as well?" Again, Brittany and Santana nodded without saying a word. It seemed like too much to discuss or even tackle. - _This lady should be given all the fucking awards if she can help Roxie!_

"Well, we tackle each issue one by one. If medication is needed, we can discuss that at a later time," she smiled. "I just wanted to give you two a brief rundown, and will _always_ keep you in the loop before every session. Now, if there's any questions from you?"

The couple glanced at each other, and Santana spoke first. "I guess there's not much to really say doctor-"

"_Please_, call me Trisha!"

"Trisha, I guess my wife and I just want to wish you all the luck in the world! And, we hope and pray you can help Roxie. What she's about to tell you is heartbreaking and very disturbing."

Dr. Levy nodded, then leaned over her desk. "I've been working with CPS for over thirty years. I can almost assure _you _Santana, whatever Roxie is about to tell me, chances are... I have heard a _lot_ worse. It's just the nature of the beast," she subtly rocked back and forth in her chair, looking cool-collected-confident. Santana was impressed.

It was in that moment the couple _knew_ Dr. Levy was the right person for the job. They needed no more questions answered. They just needed to let the woman get down to business - let the _head shrinking _begin. A few moments later, the doctor stood by her office door as she watched the couple give one last pep talk to their foster daughter.

"You ready _mija_?" Santana squeezed Roxie's shoulder. "This woman sounds amazing Rox, like she really knows her shit!" Santana half chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood.

Roxie had that anxious look again. Like the _Runaway Bride_, Roxie looked like she was actually contemplating running out of the house. She looked down at her feet; she was almost willing them to take a fucking step, but they weren't budging. Santana felt she needed to hear some last words of encouragement.

Santana looked at her wife, and licked her lips before speaking. "Sweetheart, we are already _so_ proud of you! I know this is scary honey, but you're strong. You're a future Lopez-Pierce, and you can do anything." Santana whispered, starting to tear up, but stayed strong as she continued. Roxie was less discrete, and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"This doesn't make you less of a person _mija_. In fact, it makes you more of one. You're taking the steps to get better. This is a brand new day Rox, don't be scared. Go ahead and go in there with your head held high."

Roxie wiped her tears, and nodded. She walked towards Dr. Levy, who again was waiting politely with her hands folded. The doctor slowly led Roxie into the room, smiling at the couple as she quietly closed the door.

Santana and Brittany stood standing, and watched as Roxie disappeared into the office. They felt like those parents who take their kids to the first day of daycare or kindergarten, and stand around awkwardly after they drop them off. They didn't really know what to do with themselves.

Roxie was scheduled for an hour session. They could have taken the time to go get a coffee, or further explore Greenpoint's historic district. But they didn't. The couple quietly took their seats, held each other's hands, and stared intently at Dr. Levy's door; like two dogs waiting for their owner to return home.

Somehow they knew they should be right there when Roxie got out. Roxie _needed_ them to stay right there.

* * *

><p>"So, that's a gin &amp; tonic and lime club soda? Coming right up! A waiter will be out with your food shortly!" The dapper waiter smiled at Santana and Brittany as he took their menus away.<p>

Santana smugly smiled as the waiter walked away. She was rather proud of herself, the amazing date night she had spent the last week planning was finally in full effect. She had it planned down to the second. Of course, nothing too strenuous for her pregnant wife. But, still romantic nonetheless. Britt didn't look too happy when Santana surprised her that Friday, telling her to pack a suitcase, because they were going into Manhattan for the weekend. She stopped fighting it the moment the big city lights hit her sparkling blue eyes, as they made their way over the Brooklyn bridge.

Manhattan was their old stomping grounds. It's where Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes _literally_ took a bite out of the Big Apple right after high school. There were so many amazing memories there. Brittany quickly gave in as Santana checked them into the famous Plaza Hotel that evening. She became emotional when Santana told her to dress up, because she was taking her to the _Blue Note Jazz Club_. Brittany had always wanted to go there, but the couple had never found the time after they moved permanently to Brooklyn. They deserved this moment. It had been an interesting, and at times, difficult last year and a half. Two days of treating themselves to the finest was the least they could do.

"San, you didn't have to do _any _of this babe!" Brittany said, taking in the sounds of the cool jazz trio on stage.

"Brittany! What are you talking about? Of course I did honey!" Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Britt, we deserve this date night! The last few months we've had? Between Roxie and the baby scare, you cannot tell me we didn't need to get out of Brooklyn for a weekend!" Santana smirked at her wife.

"Maybe a little..." Brittany smirked back, and gestured '_a little'_ with her thumb and index finger.

A waiter brought them their drinks, and told them their food would be a few minutes longer. Santana took a long swig of her gin & tonic, and took in the famous jazz club. It had been a bitch to get reservations, and she had to use Teo's pull to help her out a bit. The most famous jazz club arguably on the face of the planet? How could she _not_ make it happen for her wife?

"This is really amazing honey, thank you!" Brittany reiterated, taking a drink of her soda.

Santana smiled. "Britt, have you thought about this being our _last_ date night before the baby gets here? Like, I know we have Roxie, but this potentially is the last date night before _two_ kids!"

"I guess I haven't really thought about." Brittany quirked a brow and laughed.

"Mmhm, you should really think about it. We have the baby shower next weekend, and _both_ our moms will be here for that! Our dads are coming in the week after that! Then we have baby coming!" Santana counted the events off on her fingers.

Santana scooted up, and leaned over the table for a more intimate tone. "This is our last chance at some quality _us time_ before the chaos in the coming weeks. I say we forget about _everything_ and _everyone_ right now honey. Just you, me, and Manhattan for two days..." Santana hummed into her wife's knuckles, as she brought them to her lips.

"I think I can do that..." Brittany whispered.

"Good! You wanna dance babe?" Santana removed her napkin from her lap, and started to get up.

"Ugh, no San!" Brittany grumbled. "I can't even see my feet, and I don't wanna throw everyone's rhythm off by _waddling_ around out there on that expensive dance floor," she exaggerated.

"_Brittany_!" Santana whined. "Baby, you look gorgeous and sexy! I _want_ to show off my beautiful, pregnant wife!" She held out her hand for her. "_Please_?"

Brittany blushed, and stared at her wife's hand for a second before finally giving in. "Fine! But, if I step on your feet because I can't see where I'm going... that's your own fault honey!" Brittany laughed as she allowed Santana to whisk her away to the dance floor.

The couple enjoyed the rest of their romantic dinner and evening. And _waddled _the night away.

* * *

><p>"San! What movie do you want to order off the hotel <em>Pay-per-view<em>?" Brittany yelled out to her wife who was in the bathroom. "I wanna watch that Pixar movie you _never_ took me to see a few months ago."

Santana smiled to herself as she tied her robe. After their amazing date night, the couple made it back to their hotel, and had just finished a romantic bath. Santana was in the last phases of her plan, '_help Brittany get her sexy back_!'

"Well, it's ready to go whenever you're ready to watch babe!" Brittany yelled again.

Santana turned the corner, and stopped for a second. She marveled at her wife; Brittany had her back to her, sitting on the bed in her robe, and brushing out her hair. Sure Santana was horny as hell, so it didn't take much to get her going. But it always struck her how Brittany could turn her on by doing the most mundane things. Pregnant Brittany was quite honestly the hottest thing on the planet. Of course she had gained some weight, but in _all_ the right places, Santana had to admit. Her ass and thighs were to die for! Brittany was in the middle of her cliche, _I feel fat_ stage. But Santana was going to make sure she felt appreciated tonight.

Santana crawled on the bed, and behind her wife. She took the hairbrush out of her hands, moved Britt's hair over the opposite shoulder. "I don't wanna watch a movie Britt..." she mumbled into Brittany's neck, trailing kisses to her shoulder.

Brittany giggled, and leaned back. She seemed receptive, and wasn't pushing Santana away at the moment. - _So far, so good!_

"_San_..." she whined. "But I wanna watch the movie..."

"We can make our own movie!" Santana huskily laughed as she pulled some of Brittany's robe off her shoulder, and continued kissing. "We have our cell phones, we can just prop them on the dresser and hit record," she joked.

"Oh my god! That is _not_ a video I would want to keep sweetie! Me all pregnant... no way!" Brittany chuckled.

Santana stopped kissing, and locked eyes with her wife in the hotel vanity mirror that was opposite them. "Brittany, you are so beautiful honey," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked in the mirror.

Brittany pursed her lips. "I'm gross right now babe! I gained all this weight, and have stretch marks-"

"Stop!" Santana cut her off. "You are so, so, _so sexy_ mama..." Santana breathed into her ear, licking underneath the lobe.

This was the part of the night Santana would show her wife how beautiful, sexy, and gorgeous she was. This was the part of the night where Brittany would be _properly _appreciated.

Santana still locking eyes with her wife in the mirror, slid her hand to her front and slowly untied her robe. "I told you a few days ago, I want you so _fucking_ bad!" Santana kissed down Brittany's neck again.

"Yeah?" Brittany breathed out. She was getting turned on watching her wife through the mirror behind her.

"Mmhm..." Santana opened her wife's robe, and slid her fingers teasingly slow until she found her wet seam. Santana smiled into her neck before she sucked. Brittany might have been saying she didn't want it, but her body had different plans.

"You are so beautiful baby..." Santana whispered, and began slow circles. She scooted more comfortably behind her wife, and caressed her baby bump with the other hand.

"Oh _fuck_..." Brittany's eyes slightly rolled back, and she began to subtly grind against Santana's fingers.

They continued to lock eyes in the mirror as Santana kept her gentle circles going. "You want it _now_?" Santana muttered into her shoulder.

"_Yes_..." Brittany panted, "Don't stop!" She reached back, gripping the back of Santana's head, grabbing a handful of charcoal locks, and pulling her closer.

"Mm... how do you want it baby?" Santana cooed into her ear, gently tugging at it with her teeth.

"Like this..." Brittany gasped, then quirked her head back to capture Santana's lips. Santana smiled when she broke the kiss. She removed her fingers from her wife's folds, and Brittany moaned. Santana flirtatiously bit down on her bottom lip as she removed her own robe, then Brittany's.

She wanted to make this moment so gentle and comfortable for her wife. Brittany was feeling vulnerable at the moment, and she wanted to make this all about the appreciation of her wife's gorgeous body.

"Come here honey... lie down on your side." Santana softly spoke as she propped some pillows for her wife. They laid and spooned for awhile, as Santana kissed every inch of Brittany's body. Starting with her face, chin, and neck. Then down to her arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles. But, careful to stay clear of the boobs, as they were now officially a _no fly zone_.

"San... fuck me!" Brittany demanded, and grinded her ass against Santana's front.

Santana smiled, and lifted Brittany thigh over her leg. She then teasingly slid her fingers back into her folds. Her other hand over Brittany's shoulder, her wife shooting her hand to meet Santana's, and interlocking their fingers.

"_Yes_..." she breathed out, and bucked against Santana's hand.

It was an odd angle with Britt's bump in the way, but Santana still had plans to give it to her wife good. She would not be denied by an awkward angle. She had dealt with weirder angles before, she could make this work.

"Feels so good San!" Brittany moaned out as she continued to grind, and Santana could feel her tightening around her fingers as she dipped knuckle deep, circling her clit with her thumb.

The throbbing between her own legs was becoming intense. Santana could feel herself pooling, and her own lower stomach getting wound up. She wanted it so bad too, but _first thing was first_.

In the middle of her panting, Brittany gripped the back of Santana's head again, and pulled her into a kiss. She hummed, grunted, and moaned into Santana's mouth.

"Fuck yes!" Brittany yelled out, and ghosted her own hand over Santana's fingers, forcing her wife to give it to her harder.

"You're so sexy Britt..." Santana breathed into her shoulder as she pumped in and out; her arm was beginning to burn. "Tell me how It feels when I'm inside you baby?"

"_Ungh... fucking amazing_..." she whined out. Santana felt Brittany clench around her fingers, but for some reason she seemed to be holding back. Maybe it was the stress from the last few weeks. The anxiety of getting ready for a baby_ and _a custody court case. She wanted her wife to relax, this is what this weekend was all about after all.

"Let it go sweetheart! You're so beautiful... come for me baby!" Santana whispered, and Brittany finally let herself relax. She moaned and shouted through her orgasm. Santana hummed into her neck, mumbling sweet words as she felt her wife pulsate around her fingers. Brittany stilled her wrist as she rode out her orgasm. It was intense, and Brittany shook like Santana had never felt before.

"_Oh my god... holy shit Santana!_" Brittany laughed out as she caught her breath.

"Mm, was is good honey?" Santana mumbled against her ear.

"Hell yes!" Brittany turned in her wife's arms still catching her breath. She grabbed Santana's face and pulled her into a hard kiss. "Thank you..." she whispered against Santana's lips.

"Anytime sweetheart! I told you... you're so sexy, beautiful, and gorgeous! I always want you to feel that way." Santana said, peppering kisses all over Brittany's face.

"Mmm..." Brittany moaned into a deeper kiss as Santana ran her hand up and down her bump. "Your turn honey... come here!" Brittany demanded. Santana chuckled as she scooted closer to give her hand closer access.

"No Santana! Come _up_ here..." Brittany mischievously grinned, and wiggled an eyebrow. Santana damn near came at what her wife was proposing. She was already a little ashamed, because she knew how fast she would come from this. She didn't care though, there would probably be _multiple_ orgasms tonight anyway.

Santana's eyes darkened with lust as she skillfully crawled up her wife. Brittany scooted down further to give Santana more room. Eventually, Santana settled her thighs on either side of Britt's head and locked eyes with her wife. Brittany moaned as soon as Santana's arousal hit her senses. She licked her lips in anticipation as Santana's entrance hovered over her face.

"You want it baby-"

Santana couldn't even finish her tease as Brittany gripped her thighs and ass, and brought her down onto her mouth. She licked the length of her folds, then buried her face deep into Santana. She dictated the pace, only raising Santana when she needed air. Brittany kneaded her ass as she hummed, licked, sucked, and kissed like she couldn't get enough.

"_Puta madre!_" Santana slapped the hotel wall yelling out. She white knuckled the headboard as Brittany shot her tongue deep inside her. Santana grinded down into Brittany's mouth. And just like she thought, she was _embarrassing _close after less than ten minutes of riding her wife's face.

Brittany smiled into her folds, and teasingly nibbled at Santana's inner thigh. "You taste _awesome_!" She moaned, then returned her mouth where it was needed the most. She traced firm circles around Santana's clit, and applied suction sending her wife to her release.

"_Holy fucking hell_!" Santana whimpered, and banged her head against the wall. These were _five hundred a night _hotel rooms, but Santana dared someone to call and complain on them. They better get used to it, because it would be happening for the next few hours.

She slowly slid her way back down Brittany, and the two cuddled in their afterglow for awhile.

"So... _why_ haven't we been having sex for two weeks?" Brittany joked, kissing her wife's forehead as they lay tangled, and facing each other.

Santana laughed, and snuggled closer to Brittany. "I don't know, _someone_ was doubting her sexiness for a minute," she bopped Brittany's nose.

"You think we'll still have hot sex like that after the baby gets here honey? You know, after my stretch marks haven't gone away and I'm still trying to lose the baby weight?" Brittany was joking, but Santana caught the serious underlying question in her statement. Brittany was still probing.

Santana caressed Brittany's cheek, and wiped sweaty bangs out of her eyes. "I bet it will be fucking _hotter_ babe!" She grinned.

Brittany smiled back before placing a gentle kiss to Santana's lips. She contently sighed, and buried her head underneath her wife's chin. Mission accomplished: Brittany was back to feeling sexy and beautiful again. And they had another day and a half of this. Santana let out her own content sigh as they both dozed off for a quick after-sex nap, and before _round two_.

* * *

><p>"Rox, check the timer on the pizza!" Santana licked some pizza sauce off her fingers.<p>

The family was enjoying a midweek pizza dinner, and getting some bonding time in while they made up the pies. They were flying high at the moment. Santana and Brittany had given Abram the go ahead to file for termination early now that Roxie was in full cooperation. And Roxie had a few therapy sessions underneath her belt with Dr. Levy, and seemed to be doing really well so far.

"You know, if we just used the regular convection oven, it would be a lot quicker and safer than using this old busted brick oven! I swear, I feel like the house is going to burn down every time you guys light it up!" Roxie laughed, and checked the timer.

"Roxie I could _literally_ backhand you for talking so bad about our Bricky! You should think of him as your uncle or something!" Santana joked.

"No honey! He's more like the old, wise grandpa of the house!" Brittany added as she spread some mozzarella over a pizza.

"Truth babe!" Santana pointed at her wife.

"Okay, you guys _do_ know Bricky isn't real, right?" Roxie went back to cutting up some bell pepper for her topping.

"Roxie, Bricky is family! learn to love him _mija_!"

"Whoa!" Brittany quickly shot her hand to her stomach and slightly doubled over.

"Britt! You okay? Is it contractions?" Santana was on high alert. They were in the _window_, baby could come at any moment.

"No, not a contraction San. Baby just kicked _really_ hard! And they're still going at it," she chuckled, holding her lower belly.

"What does it feel like?" Roxie asked.

"You wanna feel?" Brittany didn't wait for an answer as she grabbed Roxie's hand and shot it to her belly.

It was the first time Roxie felt the baby kick. She looked uncomfortable at first, her face semi-contorted. Then she busted out into the biggest grin.

"Wow, there's totally a baby in there Auntie B!" She shot her other hand to Britt's stomach, mesmerized by the tiny pulsating kicks.

"You're baby's _Sissy_ Rox." Brittany lovingly smiled down at the teen, and Roxie smiled back.

It was in that moment that it finally hit Roxie. She was _really_ about to be someone's fucking big sister. A pang of anxiety shot through her body, but it was the good kind of anxiety; like the kind she feels around Zoe all the time. She was excited as fuck to meet her baby brother or sister.

Brittany locked eyes with her wife, and the two shared the same soft smile. It was a beautiful family moment, and Santana didn't want it to end. She gave her wife the _go ahead_ nod to finally ask Roxie if she would like to be in the delivery room.

Brittany cleared her throat. "So, Roxie... I have something I wanted to ask-"

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz.**

"I'll get it!" Roxie dried her hands, and walked briskly to the door.

The couple shrugged it off until Roxie slowly walked in with her face buried into a letter a few moments later. She looked a little pale as she slowly looked up from the note. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she swallowed hard. She looked between the couple, pursed her lips, and knitted her brows, almost apologetically.

The couple glanced at one another, then back to the girl. "Sweetie, what is it?" Brittany asked.

"U-uh, it's from Bedford Hills Correctional Facility. M-my mom wants me to come for this Mother's Day thing. She says she wants me to spend the day with her, and she has a lot of things she needs to apologize for." Roxie had tears brimming. "She said she wants to try to have a real relationship, and that she's finally clean."

"Oh..." Brittany mindlessly rubbed her belly. "That sounds... great," she whispered and forced a smile.

Santana internally cringed, and simply added this to the many things that were going to be chaotic in the coming _helter skelter_ three weeks. Brittany looked crushed, almost _betrayed_? This would _not_ be good! Not with an emotional, irritable Brittany on their hands.

The family stood silent for awhile; the uncertainty of the situation engulfing them in a thick haze, and tasting sharper than the aroma of Santana's cooking pepperoni-mushroom pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So, my thinking for this chapter was for a nice cool down moment for the family. I wanted the focus solely on Brittana and Roxie in the aftermath of the graveyard scene. So, Zoxie fans don't hate me (I know there's quite a few of you) lol. It was a bridge chapter, as it sets up my _epic_ two part birth chapters coming up! I've made you wait long enough, and you will probably get two updates next week! No more teasing, baby Lopez-Pierce next week!

As usual, if you have any questions? Shoot me a PM or hit me up on tumblr, (_martianinthought)_


	20. Shower Me with Your Love

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

I said I would try for two updates this week, here is part one! After I post this, I will properly get my _Barbecue, Budweiser, _and _Fireworks _on lol! Happy 4th of July to my fellow American readers ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Shower Me with Your Love<strong>

"Quinn, hold up! Why did you cut out like the biggest forehead and lips for my child?" Santana held up her glue stick and squinted her eyes at her friend.

The baby shower festivities were in full effect at the Lopez-Pierce residence, and to Santana's surprise Kurt was putting on an amazing event. Despite all his _fangirling_ about being the planner; he managed a simple and traditional affair. It was _periwinkle perfection_, with periwinkle and white balloons being weighed down with those tiny baby rattles filled with tart candies. There were scented candles in the shape of those alphabet block letters, and periwinkle and white streamers hanging from the ceiling. All topped off with a lunch of those tiny, finger sandwiches, fresh vegetables, and fruit. He had outdone himself; it was truly beautiful, and Santana and Brittany were appreciative of their dear friend.

"First off, those aren't _big_ lips, they are _pouty_ like yours. And second, you do have a bit of a forehead San!" Quinn teased.

"Q, this game is called _Who can make the baby? _As in _who_ can come up with the best resemblance of the child that my wife is carrying." Santana patronized. "You _do_ know I didn't really knock her up right? The kid will have zero of my features," Santana snickered.

"I know that San!" Quinn started to glue the lips she cut out on the construction paper. "I just want to win Mercedes' group, can we please focus!" Quinn scowled over at Mercedes' group, which consisted of Jonathan and Santana's mom Marí.

"In fact, I want to win every group game against her from here on out! So, less talking and more cutting! I need you to find me hazel or gray eyes in that baby magazine. I think your baby will have one or the other!"

"Baby!" Jessie yelled out, smirking at Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and removed a safety pin from her necklace, handing it to Brittany's mother. Everyone who attended the baby shower was automatically entered in a game of _Never Say 'Baby'_. They were all given string necklaces with safety pins attached. If you called someone out on saying _baby_, you get one of their pins. It so happened that Quinn and Santana were really bad at the game so far, and Brittany's mom and sister Shannon were the masters at it. Two hours into the baby shower, and Santana already deemed it the most annoying baby shower game of all time.

"What are you trying to prove anyway?" Santana laughed as she cut.

"It'll prove I'm the true godmother." Quinn said, with a straight face as she glued the outfit Jessie cut out for her.

Santana laughed. "You're ridiculous! And, I thought we already settled this? You _both_ are the godmothers. Q, get over it," Santana shook her head giggling.

"I swear Quinn, if you and Cedes end up fist fighting at this shower, and ruin my wife's happy moment? I will _not_ hesitate to make Kurt the godmother and Jonathan the godfather!"

"You _wouldn't_?" Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Oh, try me Quinnie... I _so_ would!"

"Alright everyone! Ten minutes before the groups submit their collages to Britt, and she picks a winner!" Kurt clapped, with his stopwatch in hand.

"No more talking Q! Get gluing! I can't lose this game of what my own baby is going to look like at _my _wife's baby shower!" The two immediately buried their heads into the work before time was up.

"Baby!" Again Jessie pointed at Santana and smirked. Santana rolled her eyes and handed her mother-in-law a pin off her necklace.

Later into the baby shower, and Santana didn't know how much more she could take; they hadn't even gotten to the gift opening yet. Between Kurt having every game timed down to the second, Jessie & Shannon screaming _Baby!_ at everyone, and Mercedes & Quinn turning every game into _World War 3_; Santana was becoming exhausted.

In the end, it didn't matter how Santana felt, because Brittany was absolutely glowing and enjoying herself with her friends, family, and colleagues. Santana found herself gushing over her wife in the final weeks. Brittany just seemed more relaxed and at peace since their date night in the city the weekend before. Even when Roxie informed the couple a few days prior that she planned on taking her mother up on the Mother's Day invitation at the prison. Brittany didn't react like Santana thought she would. Santana could tell she was bothered by it though, and was holding back her feelings. Roxie and Brittany had been playing the _avoiding each other game_ since then.

It was weird seeing the two giving one another the silent treatment for the last few days, especially seeing how close they had become over the last nine months. The two had really built a beautiful relationship, filled with trust and love that Santana could only hope to have with Roxie one day. Well, they had it, but it was more discreet, and not as open as it was between her wife and Roxie. Britt was probably feeling betrayed in some way, and Roxie hadn't yet given the couple her exact reasoning behind the decision to go. She had simply mumbled something about needing to hear what her mother had to say. Oddly, Santana seemed to be more okay with Roxie's decision than Britt. It was a complete role reversal.

"Okay, everyone ready for the yarn game?" Kurt did a subtle _shimmy_ as he pulled the yarn from behind his back, and most of the women hollered in excited of the famous baby shower game.

"I'm going to respectively bow out on this one guys." Santana said, taking her wife's cup to replace with more punch.

"Why honey?" Brittany asked.

"Because, I know an oncoming _minefield_ when I see one babe!" Santana laughed. "I'm not playing a game where if I make my yarn too long, I'll punch a one way ticket to the doghouse!" Everyone laughed as Santana fully stood up off the couch.

"Call me when you start opening baby's gifts-"

"Baby!" Jessie and Shannon yelled in unison, pointing at Santana.

"Okay, you know what? Take the damn thing!" Santana chuckled as she threw her necklace with only two safety pins remaining at the two women.

Brittany laughed. "Honey, don't be a poor sport," she smirked.

"I'm not baby! How can I be, when at the end of the day I already won the best prize?" Santana winked as she backed her way into the kitchen to a chorus of _coos _and _awes_ from their friends and family.

* * *

><p>After dropping her mom and Jessie off at the hotel, and putting together the most complicated stroller known to man that her parents had given them; Santana found herself dragging by the end of the night. She made her way up to the baby's nursery to put the last load of diapers away. As she turned the corner, hands full of diapers, she stopped dead in her tracks. Brittany was rocking in the rocking chair, cradling her belly, and humming a lullaby with her eyes closed. Santana tried not to breathe for fear of ruining the moment. Her heart warmed, and her throat closed at witnessing the scene. It was just a friendly reminder of how close they were - of how close they were to their lives changing forever. She couldn't wait for the moment Brittany would <em>actually<em> be rocking their baby in that chair.

"Creeper..." Brittany hummed and widely smiled at catching her wife staring at her.

Santana lightly chuckled as she put the diapers away in the cupboard, then made her way to her wife.

"Not creeping sweetie, just didn't want to interrupt." Santana leaned down and gently kissed Brittany's belly, then planted a series of feather like kisses against her lips. She pulled up the rocking chair footstool and took a seat, pulling Brittany's feet into her lap and began massaging.

The two sat in silence for awhile as Brittany closed her eyes, allowing her wife to knead her swollen ankles. There was something so relaxing about being in their baby's nursery now that it was officially finished. Santana and Roxie put the finishing touches on it before the baby shower. Just like she envisioned it from the beginning; it was a sight. The couple decided on Brooklyn brown and light sky blue bedding to fit into their gender neutral scheme. Along with the spring, baby animal decals and mobile over the crib; it was quickly becoming one of their favorite places in the house to be; it was so peaceful and serene-like. It even had that lavender baby smell to it. Santana was already addicted to that sweet baby smell. They both breathed in the smell at the same time. As they breathed out, Santana's was content and relaxed, but Brittany's was shaky and bothersome. She knew what was bothering her wife.

"What's up Britt?" Santana asked, as she continued massaging.

Brittany sighed before she began. "This whole Roxie's mother thing. I seriously don't trust the woman San. And Rox just started therapy, I don't want it to set her back in any way. Dr. Levy says she's doing amazing."

"You're right, it could be bad-"

"But, what happens if it goes well or something? Then when Roxie gets back she doesn't want to be adopted anymore, and asks us to drop the termination suit?" Brittany pulled her lips into a straight line.

"That's also a possibility." Santana added monotonously.

"Okay, baby you're _so_ not easing my fears right now!" Brittany whined.

"Look honey... you need to relax okay?" Santana scooted the stool until she was between her wife's legs, and grabbed her hands.

"We have to let this play out Britt. This is her _mother_ sweetheart. Yeah we think the woman should rot in hell and we don't trust her, but that's not our call babe! We don't really know their relationship. Roxie is sixteen, she's allowed to make this decision. We need to stay out of it." Santana rolled her lips inward as she finished her rant.

"Roxie and I share a few quirks Britt. If she's anything like me, the moment you tell her she can't go to this thing, or talk bad about her mother in front of her, is the moment she gets defensive and retaliates."

"I know... I'm just worried." Brittany whispered, staring into Santana's eyes. She was always pleasantly surprised how her wife was so in-tuned to Roxie on levels she would never be. They tended to compliment each other like that when it came to their foster daughter.

"I'm worried too, that's the reason I'm driving her up there that morning. I want to make sure she gets there and back safe. But, what happens there is out of our hands Britt." Santana rubbed her thumbs gently across her wife's hands.

"I just don't want her to get her hopes up, or get hurt." Brittany pouted. "And I'm not gonna lie babe, I was _really_ looking forward to having her here for our Mother's Day barbecue with the family. Is that selfish or what?" Brittany scoffed at herself, looking down.

"No honey, not selfish at all. I was looking forward to it too. Our first Mother's Day as _kind of_ _mothers_, with _kind of_ both our children? It would have been amazing." Santana weakly joked.

"I haven't even asked her if she wants to be in the delivery room yet," Brittany looked towards the ceiling. "Things have been so awkward between us lately, and we don't have very much time since we're inducing on our due date."

The couple, after talking with Dr. Beckett, and because of Britt's difficult last trimester, decided to chemically induce their labor on the Tuesday after Mother's Day. Santana was unsure about it, but Brittany was adamant. In the end, Santana really had no choice, Brittany was _ready_ for the baby to come. It had the added bonus of making sure her parents and in-laws weren't stuck in Brooklyn for any lengthy amount of time if the baby ended up being overdue. It was a _win-win_ situation for all.

"Well, we have almost two weeks babe," Santana reassured. "Hopefully you two can get passed the weirdness, and you can ask her when everything blows over."

"I guess," Brittany weakly spoke. "When did you become the master at comforting people?" She teased.

Santana stood up to kiss her lips. "Since someone has been slacking on her _one _job." Santana teased back.

The two shared a laugh, and went back to being silent. Santana went back to massaging her wife's feet and ankles, and Britt went back to cradling her belly and humming. In the midst of their peaceful moment, Santana took the time to say a silent prayer that her wife and foster daughter could get it all resolved before Mother's Day and the birth the following week.

* * *

><p><strong>Buzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzz.<strong>

Roxie trotted casually to the door with an apple in hand. Lately, she had been cherishing the moments the house was empty and quiet. Maria and Jessie had been spending every moment at the house when they weren't back at their hotel. The older women were literally the _tag team duo_ from hell, often bombarding the girl with questions of her future college applications and the famous, _do you have a boyfriend yet?_ Roxie had to do a happy dance when she received a text from Santana saying she was with her mom and Jessie picking up her dad and father-in-law from the airport, and Auntie B would be home a little later than usual. However, Roxie's after school _quiet time_ was ruined as she opened the door.

"Hey..." Zoe stood awkward with a gift in her hand.

Roxie swallowed the bite of apple she had taken prior to opening the door. She had successfully been avoiding Zoe since showing up at her house drunk and high that night. Even when her foster mothers left her home alone the weekend they went into the city; she had wanted to invite Zoe over, but thought better of it, still too embarrassed to confront her. The two had traded cordial text messages here and there, but every time Zoe invited Roxie to her house or out somewhere, she would conveniently come up with an excuse. She knew deep down it would be a matter of time before Zoe showed up to gauge the status of their relationship. She was unnervingly confident and confrontational like that.

"Hey Zo." Roxie weakly smiled.

"Uh, I have this baby shower gift for Mrs. LP. Actually, it's from my mother." Zoe held out the box. "I would have given it to her at school, but she started her maternity leave this week, so..."

"You're a few days late. The baby shower was a two weekends ago." Roxie tried to joke, hoping to break the awkward tension.

"Like I said, it's from my mother. She tends to do things on her own time, and with little regard for other people..."

"She sounds like a-"

"Rox, can we just cut this awkward thing that's happening right now?" Zoe pointed between them. "Can I just come in? I really want to talk to you," she nervously shifted her weight.

Roxie nodded, and let her in. "You can just put the present on the couch. We can talk in my room."

Roxie quietly led them to her room and shut the door behind her. She had no idea what to expect. In all honesty, she was still unsure what Zoe saw in her. She was always moody as fuck, and was not relationship material. The sooner they had this talk the better, then Zoe could just move on and find someone else - find someone who wasn't _damaged goods_.

"This is your room Rox?" Zoe slowly entered, and immediately started sifting through Roxie's vinyls. "These are so cool, I forgot you said you collected vinyls."

Roxie took a seat at the end of her bed as she watched her friend explore her room like it was the eighth wonder of the world. It made sense, Roxie had probably been a great mystery to Zoe this whole time. Zoe eventually followed, and took a seat right next to Roxie, and faced her.

"So, why have you been avoiding me?" Zoe jumped right into the festivities. "You don't answer my calls or texts, and when I ask if you wanna hang out... you just flake."

Roxie sighed, and bit down on her bottom lip apologetically.

"I'm totally lost here Rox!" Zoe whined. "I-is it because we're girls? Do you still need time to deal with that?"

"No, no... i-it's not that Z." Roxie looked down, shaking her head, and nervously picking at her nails. "I mean, I'm not totally comfortable with it yet, but I'm becoming better with the idea. And I really don't give a fuck what society thinks, you should know that by now."

"Then what?"

"I'm just really embarrassed about that night Zo!" Roxie stressed. "I showed up all drunk and high... and your lip," she whispered as her eyes quickly flashed to Zoe's lips before looking down again.

"My lip is fine Roxie, there was barely any blood or a mark afterward!"

"That's not the point Zoe..." Roxie trailed off, still too embarrassed to look up.

"Roxie, please tell me? Okay, did I do something wrong?" Zoe ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, Zoe it's me!" Roxie looked up. "I have all this baggage, a _shit_ load of baggage. I hurt myself, and sometimes the people around me! I just have a lot of issues! Okay, you don't want me Zo..." Roxie whispered.

It was shaky and honest. The words swirled in the air and around the two for a second. Zoe wasn't sure what to do with them yet. Roxie had the beginnings of watery eyes, but was determined not to let a tear fall. She was all cried out lately, between the last few weeks and her sessions with Dr. Levy; she had no more tears to spare.

Zoe looked down for a beat, then grabbed Roxie's hand. "I think you should let me decide who and what I want Rox."

Roxie let out a defeated chuckle. There was no shaking Zoe, she just wasn't going to give up on her, not that easy. Once again, Zoe made her cockiness and confidence come off incredibly endearing.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything about your past if you're not ready," Zoe reassured. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm here..."

"Okay..." Roxie nodded and weakly smiled, flickering her eyes between Zoe's. "I uh, am seeing a therapist right now..." she again looked down, almost embarrassed to let the information be known.

"Okay." Zoe grabbed Roxie's other hand and swallowed. It was rare to get any information out of Roxie. This was a big moment.

"I'm hoping to get better. Then we can go from there, maybe?" Roxie tentatively looked up into Zoe's eyes again. "I just don't want to hurt you Zoe, or rush into something. Will you wait for me?" Roxie spoke at a whisper. She was putting herself out there, and it wasn't her style. Maybe the therapy was working?

Zoe smiled and grabbed Roxie's face. She thought Roxie's glasses were adorable, but when Roxie was wearing just her contacts like this, she loved it even more. Her eyes were always so dark, honest, and vulnerable. Zoe felt like she was looking into her soul.

"Rox, I've only known you a few months, and I _cannot_ stop thinking about you! Literally, day and night!" Zoe leaned her forehead against Roxie's. "Of course I'll wait for you... I'm fucking crazy about you," she whispered.

"Really?" Roxie grinned back. "I'm crazy about you too. And you should know that's true, because I _never_ say sappy shit like that!" They both laughed.

"I'm gonna kiss you now Roxie Ortiz!" Zoe chuckled some more, then threw her arms around Roxie's neck, leaning in for a long overdue kiss. The two continued to giggle into a few more kisses.

"I just noticed something Rox," Zoe mumbled, as she detached her lips. "We've never made out in your room," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I guess you're right!" Roxie casually looked around her room as she held onto Zoe. "I think maybe it's time we finally christened it then!" She laughed, and lazily fell backwards onto her bed, pulling a squealing Zoe on top of her.

The two giggled some more, but quickly got down to business as their kissing became more intense. It was becoming a make out session on steroids, as the hormonal teenagers had a lot built up over the last few weeks from the lack of sweet lady kisses.

"I fucking _missed _your lips..." Zoe breathed out against Roxie's lips, climbing higher to straddle her.

"I missed yours more..." Roxie countered between sloppy kisses, and moved her hands to Zoe's ass, moving to flip positions.

"Rox, can you help me with the last bag-" Brittany didn't bother knocking as she burst into Roxie's room. "Holy shit!" Brittany stood wide-eyed at the two teenagers.

Zoe jumped off of Roxie, then rolled off the bed. "U-uh, hey Mrs. LP! I was just leaving! I just came to drop off a baby shower gift from my mom." Zoe grabbed her purse. "Roxie, I'll call or text you later?" She was tight lipped as she slipped passed her teacher and trotted out the house.

Roxie was in virtually the same position she had been in seconds before, sitting up on her elbows ready to flip Zoe underneath her. She hadn't had the time to fully process the situation. All she knew is that she had an angry Brittany staring daggers at her from the doorway.

"You got five minutes to get yourself together and meet me in the kitchen Roxie."

Brittany spoke low and quiet. Her normal sparkling, cheerful blue eyes were dark and full of disappointment. Brittany was mad, she was irritable, and she _was_ nine months pregnant. Roxie nodded, and winced as Brittany slammed her door.

Roxie dug the heels of her palms into her eyeballs, as she groaned in embarrassment. For the first time _ever_, she wished it was her _T__ía_ who had caught her making out with Zoe. Lord knows that was a first.

* * *

><p>As Roxie turned the corner to the kitchen, she tried her best to smooth out her <em>make out<em> hair with her fingers. She walked slowly inside, but was careful to make her presence known, and not to startle Brittany who had her back turned putting away groceries. Brittany side-eyed the teenager as she finished putting a few canned goods in the pantry.

Roxie stood with her arms folded, and biting the inside of her cheek. "Auntie B, I'm so-"

"We're implementing the open door policy when Zoe's here Rox." Brittany coldly cut off her foster daughter, and reached into another grocery bag.

"Okay-" Roxie softly spoke, arms still folded.

"And you're lucky Santana wasn't here, because she probably would have flipped out!"

Roxie just nodded, accepting the wave of anger Brittany was unleashing on her. Things had been awkward between the two since Roxie told the couple she decided to see her mom on Mother's Day at the prison. Brittany had seen the choice as a slap in the face to the couple. Roxie didn't mean for Britt to feel betrayed, but was unsure how to sugarcoat the decision for her.

"I-it was just kissing Auntie B. Nothing else was about to happen, trust me!" Roxie nervously chuckled.

"Roxie, she was on top of you! You were grabbing her ass! What do you think the next logical step will eventually be?" Brittany angrily stuffed some french fries into the freezer.

"Not that B, I promise!" Roxie stressed. "I'm not even ready to be her girlfriend yet! How am I ready to have _sex_ with her?"

Brittany had no reaction, and continued to put groceries away without looking up. Roxie took a step towards her foster mother. She hated this feeling of having Brittany mad at her, and giving her the silent treatment. It had to be one of the single worst feelings in the world. She finally understood why Santana was so whipped.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Auntie B!" Roxie swallowed. "And I'm so sorry you feel upset about me going to Bedford Hills this Sunday to see my mom..."

Brittany stopped putting the groceries away, and turned to Roxie. "Why are you going Rox? That woman was nothing but super horrible and awful to you growing up! Why would you _want_ to hear what she has to say, _and_ spend the whole day with her?"

Brittany finally got it out. She finally got out what was building up over the last couple of weeks. Roxie was a little taken aback. It was never Brittany's style to just blurt out judgments or accusations without meeting a person. Sure her mother was nothing short of horrible, maybe even borderline evil; Roxie never expected Brittany to say it though. She might have underestimated how hurt Brittany was by this decision. Roxie owed her a better explanation.

"I don't expect you guys to understand Auntie," Roxie started. "I just need to hear what she has to say. Not even so much an apology, as just what was going on in her head during that time."

Roxie took another step closer to Brittany. Brittany sighed, and seemed to be softening up a bit.

"I need to know B. I need to know why she did what she did... if she knew what those boyfriends were doing to me. If she did, why didn't she stop them?" Roxie whined. "I just need to hear it..."

"I understand..." Brittany nodded. "Rox, I just don't want you to get hurt honey. You just started your therapy, and you've been doing really well. This could throw a wrench in the whole thing! Why would you jeopardize that sweetie?"

"Closure!" Roxie blurted. "I know it goes against what Dr. Levy and you guys think, but I need to hear whatever she has to say. I need to close the chapter on it, so I can begin to move on. So I can be adopted by you and _Tía_ in a few months, and _not_ have anymore baggage. Just a clean slate!"

Brittany leaned against the counter, and flashed a weak smile. "Well, I'm still not comfortable with you going two hours away, and spending _all day_ at a maximum prison! But, I support you Rox. I'll always support you sweetheart. Do what you have to do..."

"Thank you B..." Roxie held a tight lipped smile.

"Just as long as you come back to us babe." Brittany smirked, and nudged Roxie's shoulder.

"For sure B! I haven't changed my mind... you and _Tía_ don't have to worry about that! You guys have done more for me in nine months than my mom has done in sixteen years. I would never turn my back on that!"

Brittany couldn't contain her excitement any longer, and reached for her foster daughter. She had to give her the _pregnant woman side hug_ because of her belly being in the way. Roxie had said the words she had wanted hear the most in the last two weeks. More than anything, Brittany was scared her foster daughter was having second thoughts about being adopted.

"Just be careful Rox," Brittany kissed the top of Roxie's head as she hugged her tighter. "We love you so much, and just want you to be happy."

"I know..." Roxie whispered, allowing herself to be hugged. Not that she really had a choice once Brittany got her hands on her.

"Good, now put the rest of the groceries away before I tell your Auntie San about the _almost_ sexy times about to happen underneath her roof today," Brittany teased.

Roxie rolled her eyes, grabbed some items out of a bag, and turned to the pantry.

"Oh, before I forget! I wanted to ask you something Rox."

"Yeah?" Roxie didn't look up as she put items away on a shelf.

"How would you feel about being in the delivery room next week honey? When I give birth? Santana and I would love for you to be in there with us." Brittany gently asked. She didn't know how Roxie would take such a question, and didn't want to freak her out in any way.

Roxie froze, and slowly looked up at her foster mother. "Like, in the _actual_ room? Like, actually be in there when you're pushing and stuff?" Roxie scrunched her brows.

"Mmhm!" Brittany nodded. "I just think it would be amazing Rox, for you to be there when your brother or sister comes. For you to meet baby the exact moment me and Santana do!"

Roxie's mouth moved for a few seconds before the words came. She may have gone to great lengths to keep up her tough Bed-Stuy rep, but one thing was always Roxie's Ortiz' undoing, and it was _always_ any massive amount of blood and _or _bodily fluids. She had never witnessed a birth, but she was already sure there would probably be enough of both to make her queasy. However, one look into her Auntie B's eyes and she couldn't deny her.

"Uh, do I have to look down there? Because Auntie B, I can't do that! I can't look at your-" Roxie shook her head, disgusted.

"Oh my god, no!" Brittany laughed. "Rox, you can just stay up near my head or even just pull up a chair to the side honey. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. And if you get uncomfortable at any time, you can leave okay?" Brittany reassured.

"Oh thank god," Roxie breathed out. "In that case, I would love to be in there B," Roxie smiled.

It seemed like it meant a lot to Brittany. In the end, it meant a lot to Roxie as well. She would probably have to take Brittany up on the offer to sit in a chair off to the side, but being in the delivery room was a big deal. She was suddenly anxious and excited for the following Tuesday to get there.

The awkwardness and tension had been lifted off their shoulders, and the house felt much brighter and warmer. Brittany and Roxie chatted carelessly away as they finished putting the groceries away. No harm done, their special bond was still intact.

* * *

><p>Santana yawned as she gripped the steering wheel. According to the GPS they were no more than a few minutes from the prison. But, she didn't really need the GPS to tell her. The road they were driving on had that <em>eerie <em>prison feel to it. It was desolate, long, and lonesome. Santana could already see some facilities hidden off to the side of the road with barbed wire fencing. She anxiously regripped the wheel. She wanted so badly to turn the car around, this wasn't the place for a sixteen year old girl; especially one as emotionally fragile as Roxie. She again had to remind herself, this was Roxie's decision to see her mother, and hers alone. It had to be respected.

Santana peaked at Roxie from the corner of her eye as she drove. The girl hadn't said much or even moved from her position. She gazed out the window, and gripped the Kona blend Starbucks coffee Santana had picked up from the drive-thru when they first left Brooklyn. They got on the road a little before 2am in order to make the two hour drive, and get Roxie to the prison before the 5am processing call. Santana took note of the _business_ like approach Roxie seemed to be taking. Deep down, she knew it probably wouldn't end well. Roxie was going into that prison ready to get answers she had been wanting for years. Valerie Ramos should probably be ready for a _verbal _ass whooping, because Roxie was looking to give one. She wanted closure, and nothing was going to stand in the way of that on this day.

"How are you feeling _mija_?" Santana asked, quickly looking over at Roxie, then back to the road.

Roxie did her patented shrug. "Okay, I guess..." she looked back out the window. The Bedford Township countryside was whizzing past her head, and the sky was glowing an early morning light, midnight blue.

Santana said no more. Roxie was in _game time_ mode, and probably going over the list of questions she wanted to ask her mother one by one. Santana decided not to disturb her for the rest of the drive.

A few minutes later, they had made their way to the visitor's processing gate. Santana showed the guard Roxie's papers, and he scanned them in. He then waved Santana in, and told her where she could drop off Roxie.

"Here we are Rox." Santana put the car in park. "They said whenever you want to leave, or when the day is done, a prison shuttle will take you from here to the train station."

"Okay." Roxie nodded, and moved to open the door.

"Rox, wait!" Santana caught her before she opened it. "Be careful in there _mija_!"

"I will _Tía_." Roxie opened the door and got out, she looked at Santana before she closed it. "I-I'm sorry about not spending Mother's Day with you guys..." she apologetically pursed her lips.

"It's okay sweetheart, we understand." Santana smiled.

"Next year, huh?" Roxie softly spoke.

"Next year..." Santana echoed and nodded. "Uh, call or text me or Britt before getting on and off the train, okay?"

"I will."

"See you later tonight Rox." Santana flashed Roxie a strained smile as the girl shut the door.

She turned before entering the waiting area, and gave Santana a _Roxie-esque_ awkward wave. Santana smiled and chuckled to herself as she waved back. She knew she would be counting down the hours until Roxie called them, telling her and Britt she was on her way back to Brooklyn. Santana said another silent prayer for Roxie as she pulled out of the prison grounds, and started the two hour drive back to Brooklyn. Between the baby, Brittany, and Roxie; Santana had become quite the _holy roller_ over the last few months.

* * *

><p>Santana yawned and stretched as she trudged her way upstairs to her room. It was a little passed 7am, and all Santana could think about was how she could easily get a few hours of sleep in. Brittany would probably even allow her to sleep in past noon, knowing the drive she made this morning. They were hosting a Mother's Day barbecue, but Santana's dad and father-in-law Michael were taking care of the cooking. Her mom and Jessie were taking care of the sides, and no one would be there until noon.<p>

Sleep was the only thing on her mind as she entered her bedroom. She was suddenly glad she installed those dark shade blinds to keep light out when Britt was going through her migraine stage. Santana stripped down to her panties and green _Washington Generals_ sleep shirt. She couldn't wait to get a quick snuggle in before dozing off. Britt had been running hot her whole pregnancy, and was always so cozy, especially in the early morning hours.

"Mm, baby... is that you?" Brittany moaned out, still half asleep.

"Shh, yeah honey. I just got back. Go back to sleep," Santana whispered.

She lifted the comforter and crawled in, scooting closer to her wife. She stopped suddenly, brows knitted when she felt something wet on her hand. Santana slowly lifted up the blanket, and her heart skipped a beat. She has never been more sure of anything in her life. Brittany's water had broke in her sleep. The couple had bought a waterproof mattress pad for this very event. Never in a million years did Santana think she would actually get her money's worth. The movies always show a woman's water breaking at restaurants, subways, or in elevators. - _Whose water breaks in their fucking sleep?_

Santana's first instinct was to panic, but she sucked in a few breaths and gathered herself. "Britt... Britt, baby wake up." Santana gently whispered and brushed some bangs out of her sleeping wife's face. Britt didn't look like she was in any pain yet. Her skin wasn't even clammy.

"Hm? Did you drop off Rox? How did it go babe?" Brittany hoarsely croaked out, still not opening her eyes.

"It went great Britt, but you need to wake up sweetheart."

"Mm, why?"

"Because I think your water just broke..."

Brittany shot her eyes open, and immediately shot a hand from under her pillow to feel around her. "Oh shit, my water broke!" She rolled over. "I thought I was dreaming..." she looked up in a panic at Santana.

"Are you having any contractions?" Santana asked, still trying to exude calmness.

"I don't think so, but then again I've been sleeping and wouldn't know!"

"Okay, okay... well let's get you cleaned up babe. Then we can start timing your contractions when they start, like Dr. Beckett taught us," Santana nodded.

She was going into her famous mode, where she powers the fuck through anything, not allowing herself to feel or think too much. If she did, she would start to get overwhelmed or panic too. She had to be strong, and on point for Brittany - she had to go into _Santana mode_.

"Okay, that sounds smart. Get me cleaned up first." Brittany echoed, still in shock.

"I'm gonna start a warm bath for you Britt." Santana started to lift herself off the bed, but Brittany caught her arm.

"San, my water broke!" She looked up, and Santana had never seen her wife's eyes so pale and full of uncertainty. "Baby's coming! We're having a baby..." she whispered like it _finally_ hit her.

"We're having a baby..." Santana grinned, then bent down to kiss her wife. "I love you so much Brittany," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Santana."

Santana peppered a few more reassuring pecks to Brittany's face before lifting off the bed, and entering the bathroom to start the water. She stopped and gripped the sink counter, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this Santana... you can do this!" She whispered to herself. She sucked in a few slow breaths, and calmed herself.

She got the feeling the, '_you can do this!'_ mantra would be her mantra for the next few hours.

_Baby was coming..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Yay, baby is coming! I already have the next chapter outlined, so it's just a matter of sitting down and writing it. It's the birth chapter, so I have to get my research on and double check my facts before I write. So, that could take some extra time. I'm shooting for Sunday evening, and I'm allowing you to hold me at about 95% to that ;)

As usual, any questions? Shoot me a PM or hit me up on tumblr (_martianinthought_)


	21. Mine Closure and Completion

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And a BIG welcome to all the new people who have joined the story! I see you ;)

This chapter is dedicated to _all _of you who have waited so patiently for baby, and who have supported my story!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Mine Closure and Completion<strong>

Santana sat next to her wife at the dining table, and nervously drummed her fingers against the lacquered cedar. She was trying her best to act interested, and be an active conversationalist as Britt chirped away mindlessly about _this_ and _that_. But, she couldn't hide her flinching, or the fact her heart skipped a beat every time her wife winced with a contraction.

"Best part about being in labor so far San, _definitely_ the sorbet for breakfast since Dr. Beckett said no solids!" Brittany grinned as she licked the back of her spoon.

Santana forced a polite smile, but immediately went back to her strained expression.

"Oh honey, you look like someone kicked your puppy!" Brittany cooed, and reached to cup Santana's hand. "Are you still upset about the bath thing babe? Because you didn't even start the water, stop beating yourself up!"

Right after Santana gave herself the peptalk in the mirror, and repeated her _you can do this!_ mantra a few times, she turned to reread the labor _Do's/Don'ts _list the couple had pinned up in the bathroom. It specifically said _DO NOT_ take a bath after your water breaks, because of a high chance of infection.

"Britt, I suggested it! I've read that list a million times, and it still slipped my mind!" Santana whined.

"San, calm down. You didn't actually start the water, and you caught the mistake. Plus, I forgot too!"

"Britt, you're allowed to forget! You're the one in freaking labor right now!" Santana drummed her fingers faster. "I have one, _one_ job! And that's to help get you through this safely, and I almost just _epic failed_ right out of the gate!"

Brittany couldn't contain her giggles as she spooned more sorbet into her mouth. Early labor had so far been pretty pleasant for her. The contractions were about twenty minutes apart with only mild tightening lasting about fifteen seconds. In all honesty, she was more worried about Santana than herself at this point. Her wife was shaky at best, and sweating bullets.

Brittany put down her spoon, and turned to take both of Santana's hands. "Okay, baby look at me. Look right in my eyes," Brittany demanded, and Santana flashed those vulnerable, puppy dog eyes Britt loved so much. "You're my strong lady. You're the love of my life, and I trust you with it! I trust _you_ Santana..."

Santana nodded, however she couldn't shake how backwards this whole thing felt at the moment. _She_ should be giving her wife encouragement right now, _not_ the other way around.

"I need you to be my calm little cookie, like always sweetie. Can you do that for me?" Again, Santana nodded at Brittany. "Good, I love you," Brittany pecked her wife's pouty lips.

"Whoa! Oh wow..." Brittany winced and bent over at another contraction. She gripped her wife's hand with one, and white knuckled the edge of the table with the other.

"Breathe Britt, just breathe!" Santana went into _calm cookie_ mode, and coached her wife through a few steady breaths.

"That one was a little bit stronger." Brittany breathed out.

"Maybe we should take you in now honey?"

"Nu-uh, Dr. Beckett said to come in at noon unless time between contractions suddenly increased, or I started to get sick." Brittany rubbed her tummy. "It's only 8:30 babe, I want to stay home as long as possible."

"Okay..." Santana whispered, but was becoming increasingly trigger happy to just throw her wife in the car and get to the hospital. "When do you want to call our parents, Shannon, and friends?"

"Before we are about to leave for the hospital," Brittany went back to her sorbet. "This is our special time San, I don't want them hovering and taking over."

Santana had to internally smile at the comment. Brittany, throughout this pregnancy, had gone out of her way to include Santana in as a complete partner. She literally acted as if Santana was the one who knocked her up. Well, she did, but not in the _conventional_ way. There was no more doubt in Santana's mind; she was baby's _mama_ and Brittany was _mommy_.

"What time is Rox supposed be back?" Brittany asked.

Santana rubbed her brow. "Oh, I totally forgot all about her sweetie. We have to get a hold of her, but I'm sure the prison takes your phone before you enter the visiting area. I think the paper said the event ends at five o'clock though."

"What if she doesn't get back in time? I really wanted her there San!" Brittany panicked.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay Britt," Santana soothed her. "You remember Jenna from Lamaze class? She said she was in labor for _twenty_ hours with her first. If it's anything like that, Roxie should be back in plenty of time."

"Okay..." Brittany whispered, and Santana pecked her lips for reassurance. Brittany smiled and spooned some sorbet into Santana's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Breathe, baby, breathe..." Santana was at her wife's side as Britt leaned against the kitchen island, grimacing a few hours later.<p>

"That was a big one..." Brittany tried to catch her breath as Santana massaged her lower back.

Her contractions were still about fifteen-twenty minutes apart, but they were gaining intensity. The couple was doing the silent breathing technique to get through them.

"You want to sit Britt?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I think I'm gonna pace the stairs for a bit."

Santana nodded, but she was uncomfortable with the fact Brittany wanted to mill around instead of rest. She also found it better to take her contractions against the refrigerator or counter, instead of sitting. Santana was becoming more anxious watching her wife waddle and putter around the house. She even insisted on a walk down the block an hour before.

"_Mija_, I'm telling you... she needs to be resting with a heating pad!" Maria shot her two cents in from entryway.

"Oh, I don't know Marí. I needed to pace around just like Britt in my early labor for both my daughters." Jessie added from her seat at the dining table.

"Oh lord! I remember Britt-Britt's labor was twenty-two hours..." Michael shook his head at the _agonizing_ memory.

"Miguel! What's your medical advice on what Britt should be doing right now... resting or pacing around?" Jessie asked. Everyone turned their attention to Mr. Lopez as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How should I know? I'm an Otologist, I just deal with the ear, nose, and throat!" He casually shrugged, and took a sip of his coffee.

Santana and Brittany gazed dumbfounded at the conversation, and both slowly turned to scowl at Brittany's little sister Shannon, who cowered away in fear and guilt. She quickly looked back down, concentrating on the dishes in front of her.

"I'm going to pace the stairs." Brittany shot everyone a death glare as she waddled into the hall, daring _anyone_ to follow her.

The four elders reconvened at the dining table, and easily picked up conversation, unfazed by Britt's glare.

"This is _your_ fault Shan!" Santana whispered to her sister-in-law as the girl scrubbed away at the dishes. "Britt and I weren't gonna call the _Motley Crue _until we were safe in the hospital already!"

"How is it _my_ fault Sanny? I just called to check what time the barbecue was, and _Brittany_ told me she was in labor!" She whispered back.

"Yeah, and _you_ told your mom! Who in turn, told the rest of the _retirement home_!" Santana pointed to the parents, who had just started a game of bridge on the dining table.

"Again, not my fault San! My mom called me to ask what ice cream I wanted with dessert. _And_, if you haven't noticed _all_ the Pierce women have the _Jedi Force_! My mom is like Darth Vader... she _Sith force choked _it out of me!" Shannon exaggerated.

"What the fuck is a Sith?"

"A Sith?" Shannon rolled her eyes. "A jedi who's gone to the _darkside_, really Santana?"

"Oh, it's not my fault when you and Britt put on that six movie marathon once a year that I fall asleep after the first movie!" Santana nudged her.

"_Glek_ Santana... very _glek_!" Shannon slowly shook her head.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Again, Shannon condescendingly rolled her eyes. "I said _sad_... in Ewok language, duh!"

"How in the hell do you have a boyfriend?" Santana squinted her eyes and shook her head. Shannon laughed.

Before the two could get anymore quips in, Brittany came into the kitchen from back down stairs. This time her face was paler, and her skin clammy. It was similar to when she was going through her morning sickness.

"Santana... baby, I think it's time to go to the hospital," she leaned against the entryway with a hand on her lower back.

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded. "I just threw up, and I'm feeling nauseous. That's one of the last stages before active labor, right?"

"Yeah, let's go! I'll grab the bag!"

Santana walked over to Brittany, and everyone took that as their cue to literally go bonkers, and scramble around. It was chaos in a millisecond as everyone was barking random orders at each other, talking over one another. It looked like a scene from one of those National Lampoon _Vacation_ movies. The noise level rose fast, and you would have thought you were front row at a metal rock concert at Madison Square Garden.

"ENOUGH!" Brittany shouted, and everyone froze.

"My _wife_ is driving me to the hospital, and _no one_ else in the car! Shannon, you're driving everyone else in your car! _And_, when we get to the hospital no one in the room! Santana will give you all hourly updates!" Brittany's chest was heaving up and down.

"Also, Shannon call Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt. Santana make sure to leave a clear voicemail with instructions for Roxie for when she gets her phone back! Is everyone _clear_ on their jobs?"

Everyone slowly nodded wide-eyed at the irritated woman. Shannon slowly raised her hand.

"U-uh Britty, my car only seats four..."

"SHANNON!" Brittany growled at her little sister, her look was murderous.

"I'm sorry, you're right Sissy. I can just stuff daddy in the trunk or something..." Shannon trailed off, and looked away.

It was silent for a beat, everyone now scared to even breathe around Brittany.

"Let's go! Now!" Brittany barked, and everyone hopped to it.

* * *

><p>Roxie stared with dead eyes at her mother from across the chessboard. The day started off with a good <em>ole fashion<em> search as the visitors entered the restricted area. All electronics, including phones were taken away. People were allowed only some money for vending machines located in the visiting room. The whole event was supposed to be over by five o'clock, and it was almost four. Roxie still had yet to get any answers. Every time she tried to have a meaningful discussion with her mother throughout the day, Valerie would just deflect or change the subject. So far, the only truth to the letter she sent was the fact she was clean. Only by default though, it's pretty hard to be a crack addict in prison.

Valerie looked at the board in concentration, her forest green prison shirt and hoodie hanging off her frail body. She smirked before making her move. Roxie hated that smirk. She hates how she always carries herself so cocky for no reason. - _The woman was in prison for crying out loud. _

"Your move _mija_." She leaned back and smiled, satisfied with herself.

Roxie, still staring with dead eyes wasted no time in leaning forward to make her quick move. "Checkmate..." she coldly stared back at her mother.

Valerie stared at the board for a second in disbelief, then resigned her King, ending the game.

"_Yay_!" She sarcastically clapped. "You learned that trick from _Tata_ didn't you? I know because he always was a Rook-Knight player." Valerie started setting up the pieces for another game.

"No one ever sees the Rooks coming, they hide in the corners..." Roxie added, still blankly staring at her mother.

"And _that_ is what he would always say," Valerie laughed. "You remind me so much of him _mija_."

"That's funny... you _don't_!"

Valerie froze and looked up, locking eyes with her angry daughter. "Harsh..." she nodded with a subtle smile, as to say, _touché!_

Roxie rolled her eyes, already tired of her mother's passive aggressive attitude. "Look, I came here for answers..."

"Well, it's bonding time... so shoot _bebé_!"

Roxie swallowed, mildly shocked her mom was _game_ so quick. She powered through. "Why did you allow all that shit to happen to me when I was a kid? All those _fucking_ men mom? You had to have known what they were doing!"

"I was an addict _mija_! I was never in my right mind baby," Valerie leaned over the table, still setting up the pieces.

"No, no... you don't get to use that lame ass excuse! Not when it was _you_ who was selling me! And _you _who put ointment on the cigarette burns on my back! How did you _assume_ they got there?" Roxie drummed her fist on the table, causing some chess pieces to fall over.

"Rox, _I _was beat, molested and raped growing up! You need to get over things, _madura __niña_!"

"I should grow up?" Roxie raised her voice, she glanced at a guard, then lowered it. "So getting raped and abused is some _right of passage_ in your fucked up, delusional world?"

Valerie sneered, and grinded her teeth as she scooted closer to the table. "Is this what this is all about Rox? You're trying to sort out your _mommy_ issues? We're from Brooklyn _chica_! Bed-Stuy to be exact! We don't _do _feelings, or therapy... or did you forget?" Valerie pointed.

Roxie balled her fist to keep from launching herself over the table and pummeling the woman.

Valerie continued. "So, is that what those foster _moms_ are doing to you? Huh, they turning you soft like a bitch?"

Roxie looked up confused, then flashed her eyes back down as she knitted her brows. "You know, you got the termination papers?"

Valerie chided. "_Por supuesto_, I got the papers _Roxanna_!"

"So that's what _this_ was about?" Roxie asked. "Inviting me here in order to look good in front of the judge when you fight termination?"

"Don't look so shocked _mija_. Looks like we're both using each other, no? You're no better than me." She smirked, her grin almost psychotic.

That was about all Roxie could take. She stood up from her chair, and looked down at the pathetic woman sitting in front of her.

"When you lose custody, and get paroled in a few years... don't bother contacting me," Roxie confidently spoke.

"I'm not losing custody to two dykes!" Valerie's expression was hardened. "You're _my_ daughter, _entiendes_?"

Roxie shook her head. "Not anymore! Also, in sixteen years you don't even come _close_ to how amazing they've been to me in just nine months! I'm leaving now, to spend Mother's Day with my _real_ mothers!" Roxie turned to walk away, then suddenly stopped and turned back.

"I want you to know, I forgive you for all the horrible things you allowed to happen to me," Roxie spoke steadily. "I hope you can one day forgive yourself. Have a nice life _Valerie_."

Valerie snarled, leaning back in her chair. "_Te amo también mija_!" She watched her daughter walk away. "Rox, I'll see you on the outside in a few years huh?" She shouted after her, but Roxie never turned back – she would never turn back again.

Roxie walked away with her head held high, and the closure she had been looking for all these years. She had finally begun the process Dr. Levy had spoken so often about - she finally started to let go.

A few minutes later, Roxie found herself on a bench with a few other visitors waiting for the early shuttle. She may not have gotten the exact answers she wanted, but she heard enough to know that Valerie Ramos was her past. Santana, Brittany, and the baby were her future. If nothing, the talk with her _biological _mother made that a little bit clearer to the teenager.

Roxie nervously jittered her legs, wondering where the fuck the shuttle was. The prison had suddenly started to give her the creeps. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she turned on her cell phone, and started listening to her voice messages. Halfway through the first message from Santana she shot up off the bench wide-eyed in a panic, startling some of the people around her, and alarming a prison guard. Roxie stared intently at the gate where the shuttle would be pulling up, almost praying for the bus to get there.

The sound of Santana's voice still ringing in her ears... _Brittany was in labor!_

* * *

><p>Brittany pinched her lips and grimaced, then roared through the end of another contraction. She sank back into the bed, and Santana was starting to notice her body language was beginning to look defeated. She took the washcloth and wiped her forehead, smoothing her sweaty bangs backwards and out of her face. Santana didn't want to admit it aloud, but she was having second thoughts about not letting both mothers in. This was getting overwhelming really fast. She didn't know how much more she could take of seeing her wife scream and contort in pain.<p>

"You're doing so well Britt..." Santana flashed a pained smile, then wiped her sweaty, and _now_ numb hand on her jeans.

"What time is it?" Brittany gripped the bed, readying for another contraction. They were now four minutes apart and lasting the full sixty seconds.

"A little past eight o'clock," Santana murmured.

"_Fuck_! I've been going at this since this morning! These contractions have been like _this_ since fucking three in the afternoon!" She swallowed hard, leaning her head back against the pillow.

Santana sympathetically nodded. They had been going at it for a long time, and Britt's last check showed her at six centimeters, nowhere near ready to push yet. After making a big splash on the scene this morning, baby suddenly became shy, and decided to slow play it the rest of the day.

"Where's Roxie San? She should be here by now!" Brittany panted.

"She just called sweetie. She ran into some Mother's Day traffic on the subway. She was taking a cab from the station, and should be here any minute now babe." Santana wiped more sweat off Brittany's brow.

"How much longer?" Brittany whispered to herself, and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Britt, you were six centimeters awhile ago honey. I bet you when Dr. Beckett comes back in, you're gonna be ready to push!" Santana did her best to keep Britt's spirits up.

"Mmm... uh..." Brittany groaned, and leaned forward. She gripped Santana's hand as another contraction rolled through her body.

"Breathe, baby... just breathe." Santana did the tantric breathing with her wife, coaching her through the contraction. Again, Brittany turned bright red as she roared through the end. Santana was starting to take the _roaring_ as a good sign it was getting closer to pushing time - at least - that's what she kept telling herself.

"It hurts so bad San..." Brittany whined.

"I know it does baby... I know. We're almost there Britt." Santana caressed her cheek. "How about I get that nurse back in here, we can discuss the epidural options again. She said it wasn't too late honey," Santana pleaded.

"No, I can do this! I'm only four centimeters away. With you at my side... I can do this." Brittany brought Santana's hand up to her lips for a kiss, and it instantly wiped the numb-pain away. Santana suddenly felt silly for wanting to give in so easy - for doubting her wife.

"Right, we're going to be pushing soon Britt. Every contraction is getting us closer to meeting baby! Just keep telling yourself that!" Santana smiled. "You're my strong beautiful girl, and you can do anything..." she leaned over to kiss Brittany's clammy forehead.

The couple's moment was interrupted by a light knock at the door, then Jessie poked her head in. It easily took every ounce of her not to run and be by her daughter's side. Jessie could feel the pain radiating off of Brittany from the doorway; the woman instantly looked like she wanted to cry for her daughter.

"Uh, Roxie just made it in." She softly spoke, and Santana nodded.

As Santana made her way out of the room, she was met by her mom, Jessie, and Shannon hovering at the entrance. All three women stared like lost puppies, waiting for a sign. Santana smiled and nodded to them, giving all three the go-ahead to be with Britt. She had another contraction coming, and Santana didn't want her to be alone as she went to get Roxie from the waiting room. They all kissed and hugged Santana as they quietly made their way into the room.

Santana took a few deep breaths, and leaned her back against the wall for a second. She wanted to get a quick breather in before turning the corner to face their friends and family. She fanned herself at the collar, and wrung the nerves out of her hands. They hadn't even gotten to the pushing yet, and she was ready to drop dead from her anxiety. Santana flexed her swollen hand, and massaged her wrist. She bent over like one of those track and field athletes do after a sprint. She _needed_ a gin & tonic, but she would have to settle for water.

"_Tía_?"

Santana looked up from her bent position with her hands on her knees. She had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life. She quickly glided over to Roxie, and engulfed the girl in a bone shattering hug. To Santana's surprise, Roxie didn't do her normal tensing before relaxing into the hug. She hugged her tightly back - like she missed her just as much.

"Oh my god _mija_... you made it back!" Santana mumbled into the top of Roxie's head. "I'm so glad you made it back..."

"_Tía_... you're hurting me!" Roxie squeaked out, and chuckled.

"I'm sorry babe," Santana released her death grip. "Let me look at you... are you okay?" Santana did that thing parents do where they quickly check their child's body for any injuries.

"The bitch didn't hurt you, did she?" Santana cupped Roxie's face, pulling down her eyelids with her thumbs. She then turned her head from side to side, checking for any marks. "You didn't get _shanked_ or anything, right? And no one tried to make you their bitch?"

Roxie laughed. "No _Tía_... stop..." she batted her hands away like an irritated child.

"Sorry... sorry! I'm just a little worked up right now Rox." Santana calmed herself, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you get what you needed out of it?"

"Yeah I did..." Roxie smiled and nodded. "Closure..."

"Good..." Santana whispered through a very proud half smile.

"U-uh, how is she?" Roxie turned her attention to the door, frightened by a muted roar from Brittany.

"She's in a lot of pain, and still determined to do it naturally..." Santana forced a smile. "She's strong though Rox, we're almost there. But, you don't have to go in if you don't think you can handle it," Santana reiterated.

Roxie pinched her lips and took a long breath in through her nose, then breathed out. "I want to! She needs us, right?"

Roxie looked up at Santana with all the confidence in the world. She had just made the comment that Brittany needed _us_, but it was Santana who needed Roxie too. It was important for the future family to be there for each other in the end, because that's what families do. And just like that - like the _energizer bunny_ - Santana was recharged and ready to go. She was ready to see this through, and meet her child.

The two headed into the delivery room confident, and together.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm going to need you to give me a big push on the next contraction Britt!" Dr. Beckett instructed from her position between Brittany's legs.<p>

Brittany nodded, her chin in her chest as she panted, exhausted from the last push. It was half past ten o'clock at night, and Brittany had been pushing for thirty minutes. Santana had been at her side the whole time giving her all the encouragement she could muster, but was wavering a bit with each push that came up _Snake eyes_.

"Here it comes!" A nurse informed.

Brittany leaned into the contraction, letting out a shaky groan, and gripping Santana's hand through the ten count. She pinched her whole face as she yelled through it. A chorus of _good jobs!_ rang out from Dr. Beckett, the two nurses, and Santana. Brittany melted back into the bed, and tried her best to gather herself before the next contraction.

"You're doing so well honey... so good Britt." Santana reached up with her free, _non-numb_ hand and wiped sweat from Brittany's brow.

Santana did a quick check on Roxie who had taken Britt up on the offer to pull a chair off to the side. But, halfway through the transitional phase when Brittany started pushing, Roxie stood up, becoming too antsy. She paced, rubbed her ring, folded her arms, chewed her fingernails, nibbled the inside of her cheek. Santana also noticed she was getting closer and closer to the bed; almost like she was willing herself to be at Britt's side. She had her fingers interlocked above her head as she now stood no more than a foot away.

"Britt, doing so well! One more big push and I think baby will be crowning!" Dr. Beckett encouraged.

"You hear that Britt, almost there! A few more big pushes sweetheart!" Santana tried to stay strong, but Brittany looked at her paler than a ghost, her body quivering. Santana didn't like the look she was getting from her wife at the moment. This needed to be over, and fast.

Brittany again beared down on the next contraction. She was determined to get the baby closer with this one. She regripped Santana's hand, and hunched down - chin to chest through the ten count. She turned all shades of pink as she growled through the end.

"We have crowning Britt! Good job!" Dr. Beckett applauded. And Santana knew better than to look. Not so much because she would be disgusted, rather she didn't want anything to break her focus on her wife.

"Ahh... I'm not going to be able to get the head out San!" Brittany cried. "I don't think I can do it... I'm so exhausted." Brittany looked up at Santana terrified. She looked lost and confused, something they were warned about in Lamaze class; like a lost car driving around in circles - hopeless - and no end in sight.

Santana wouldn't let her wife give in to the exhaustion and confusion that easy - not when they were this close.

"You can do this Britt! Next contraction, you're so strong honey!" Santana flashed a look at Roxie, who stared back with an apologetic expression like she wanted to help but, _just didn't know how_.

"Give me my baby Britt! I want to meet my baby!" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Next contraction in a few seconds..." the second nurse warned.

Brittany nodded at her wife, but her attention was suddenly drawn away by Roxie taking her other hand. She interlocked her fingers with Brittany's, and shakily smiled down at her foster mother.

"You can do this Auntie B, just a few more pushes!" Roxie brushed some of Britt's bangs back.

Brittany hunched down with all her might on the next contraction, and the whole room guided her through the ten count. Her growl was guttural, yet determined; Roxie and Santana at her sides as she yelled through the end.

"We have a head, stop pushing for a second Britt!" The room was immediately filled with the sounds of Dr. Beckett's suction device, as she cleared the baby's airway. Santana still determined not to look, buried her face into the crook of Brittany's sweaty neck whispering more words of encouragement. When she looked up again she was met by the bulging eyes of Roxie.

"_Tía_, I looked!" She whispered, and looked mortified. The _gag reflex_ kicked in as she tried to hold in her dry heaving.

"Why did you do that Rox?" Santana shook her head.

"I don't know!" Roxie mouthed.

"One more big push and we should have baby!" Dr. Beckett's voice was booming at the prospect of the finish line.

Brittany roared through the ten count, and Roxie gagged, missing every other number. It was like slow motion to Santana, and her wife's screaming was muted. She looked down and slowly saw Dr. Beckett's arms retreating as the baby was coming out, a nurse ready with a towel. Santana doesn't remember any other sound except the relieved moan of her wife as she collapsed back into the bed; then the sound of a squishy gurgle, followed by the most delightful pinched scream in the world.

"We have a baby boy!" Dr. Beckett proclaimed as she laid the mucus covered infant on Brittany's chest and stomach. Nothing much was registering to Santana as the nurses tagged teamed their son, wiping as much blood and mucus off as the wrinkled infant wailed; his tiny balled fist swinging through the air in anger at being expelled from his warm, cozy home of nine months.

Santana hadn't noticed, but she was sobbing uncontrollably; her body shuddered and trembled with waves and waves of emotions she had never felt before. It didn't just feel like her heart cracked open, it felt like a volcano had erupted inside her chest; the warm lava seeping through her body. She felt like she would never cool off again. It was love at first sight as she locked eyes with the dark, watery orbs of her whimpering son, as he continued raising his balled fist in rage. Her heart and soul were lassoed. She would forever be wrapped around his finger - it was a done deal.

Brittany was shaking with her own fit of sobs; a mix of relief and euphoria - the pain now a distant memory - all but forgotten. She bent down to kiss their son. His dark, matted hair felt like silk against her lips. His smell was neutral, but still _so _sweet - Brittany breathed it in like she wanted it to become apart of her.

"Oh hi baby boy... _happy birthday_!" She half cried and cooed as he continued his adorable pinched cries.

"Britt we have a son!" Santana cried. "Look at our baby..." She kissed her wife's temple, lingering there for a moment, so proud of her.

Santana looked up at Roxie who had her hands tented over her nose and mouth in awe of the moment. Tears were cascading down her face as she looked between her foster mothers and fussing, baby brother in disbelief.

"He's amazing B..." Roxie finally whispered with tears stinging her eyes, and leaned over to kiss Brittany's forehead.

The family of four were huddled around with tears in their eyes; three were bawling uncontrollably because of extreme happiness and relief, and one because of utter confusion and shock of environment. Even when Roxie had to take a seat for fear of passing out, did she not stop sobbing. And even after Santana cut the cord and their son whisked away to check his vitals, did they not stop sobbing, and peppering each other with kisses and _I love yous_.

Santana and Brittany watched as their son jerked and wailed as the nurses poked and prodded him on the exam table. They smiled, not knowing how such pinched, shrill cries could literally be the sweetest music to their ears; on par with the great symphonies of Mozart himself.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on the bed with Brittany an hour later; She had an arm around her wife as the two cooed, and smiled down at their son in Brittany's arms. He had only been on the Earth for an hour, but Santana was sure he was the greatest person who has ever lived - she was already <em>that<em> head over heels for her son.

"_Aww_, that squishy face he makes is already my favorite face _ever_!" Santana baby talked, and leaned down to gently kiss the dark tuft of hair on her son's head before pulling his blue cap back down.

Their son continued to lightly grunt, jerk his arms, and stick his tiny tongue past his toothless gums as he gurgled. The light blue receiving blanket was wrapped snug around his little, seven pound body.

Brittany laughed. "You already said the face where he wrinkled his nose and forehead after he breastfed was your favorite honey."

"Yeah, well they're already _all_ my favorites... _yes they are_!" Santana sang down at the baby, not breaking her gaze from her son as he gripped her pinky.

"They're all my favorites too babe." Brittany leaned her head against Santana's temple, continuing to grin like a crazy person down at their baby boy.

"He needs a name before meeting everyone." Brittany softly spoke, then lifted her head off Santana to look in her eyes.

"Baby definitely needs a name, I agree honey," Santana smiled. "But, I'm at a loss for boy names Britt. Not gonna lie, I really felt like we were having a girl. I have _tons_ of girl names picked out!" She laughed.

"How about Gabriel?" Brittany asked, her eyes so gentle. "When we got back from the cemetery that evening, I couldn't stop thinking about the name San, and his _amazing_ story."

Santana smiled at her wife. "Roxie's grandfather..." her grinned widened. "I love it Britt-Britt!"

"I love it _too_," Brittany agreed, and kissed her wife. "He also needs a middle name."

"Oh, well that's just a _no brainer_! We have to go with Michael, because of our dads." Santana again cooed down at their son who crinkled his brows at her voice.

"It's settled then." Brittany decided. "Hello Gabriel Michael Lopez-Pierce!" She leaned over to give her son an Eskimo kiss. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue past toothless gums again, and gurgled.

"Our little archangel, who is named after a real American hero!" Santana added.

"Gabriel Michael sounds like one of those big, important Catholic saints," Brittany chuckled. "Or like the Pope... I love it!" She bit down on her lip.

Just then, Roxie quietly came back into the room. Soon after Gabriel was taken away for his first baby bath, Roxie announced she needed some air, and disappeared for awhile. Santana thought most likely to _Upchuck_ the prison lunch, and get her wobbly legs back underneath her.

"Okay, you guys have _got_ to hurry up and let them in," Roxie pointed back towards the door as she entered. "They're like a pack of rabid animals. Quinn and Mercedes _actually _cornered me in the bathroom wanting to know every detail about the birth and baby! And Kurt did this _really_ weird thing where he kissed my hand like I was royalty for just seeing the baby."

"Don't worry about _the crazies_ Rox, they can wait. Come here sweetheart, come meet your brother!" Brittany waved her over to the bed.

Roxie smiled, and gently walked over. "How is he?" She folded her arms, and looked down at the child in Brittany's arms.

"You wanna hold him?" Brittany asked.

"U-uh, I d-don't want to hurt him! He's _so_ small..." Roxie nervously smiled.

"I promise, you're not gonna hurt him honey!" Brittany scooted forward, and moved to give Roxie the baby. "Come on, hold out your arms... support his head."

Roxie gave in, and did as she was told. Santana watched from her wife's side a little nervous, Roxie didn't look like the _coolest_ _cucumber_ at the moment. The last thing they needed was an accident to ruin the perfect day. Roxie's mouth was in the shape of an _O_ as she concentrated on doing _exactly_ what Britt said. Gabriel let out a few fussy whines and grunts, but eventually let out a cute, little sigh as he settled snug in his sister's arms.

"Hi baby..." Roxie cooed down at her brother, then looked up grinning at her foster mothers. "He smells so good," she chuckled, grazing her nose gently along his forehead.

"That's your brother Rox... _Gabriel_ Michael Lopez-Pierce." Brittany smiled, tears brimming.

Roxie quit cooing, and looked up in utter shock; mouth ajar, and bewildered at Brittany and Santana. She swallowed hard as tears began to sparkle in her eyes. She looked back down at the baby in her arms.

"H-hello Gabriel. I'll tell you all about the great man you're named after when you get older _mijo_," Roxie whispered into a kiss on Gabriel's forehead.

Santana and Brittany watched for a few moments from the bed as Roxie bounced, and swayed around the room with Gabriel in her arms. She was a natural as she made faces at him, laughing and wooing when he would make cute gurgle or grunting noises.

Brittany breathed out a content sigh, and pulled Santana's arm around her tighter, leaning her body into her wife as they watched. Santana glanced up at the clock, and smiled.

"It's 11:56 Britt! Happy Mother's Day baby..." She kissed Brittany's temple.

Brittany looked up at her wife, then smiled into a kiss. "Happy Mother's Day Santana..." she whispered.

They continued to hold on to each other, watching their children bond. If you would have told Santana Lopez ten years ago she would be in this position, she would have _never_ believed you. It wasn't conventional - her family was _not_ conventional. But it was hers, and made from the purest love - perfect - and _now_ complete.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>And, _The Golden Review_ goes to... **ThePillowQueen**! Once I read their review on how baby should be a boy named in honor of Roxie's grandfather, it clicked! Seriously, how could I not lol? Plus, I just happen to really love the name Gabriel! I regret nothing!

Also, a boy in a house full of girls? I just love the contrast it creates. Brittana & Roxie for Gabe's first steps... Brittana & Roxie for Gabe's first words... Brittana & Roxie for Gabe's first _everything_! Plans for this family... I have them!

Three women and a baby... here we go ;)

As usual, any questions or you just wanna talk? Shoot me a PM, or hit me up on tumblr (_martianinthought_)


	22. The Adjustment

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I do believe that was the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter! Thank you so much! And to the people who were worried that was the last chapter: It wasn't, and I would totally warn you a few chapters ahead of time if it was. What kind of a person do you think I am lol?

I promised you fluff after the birth! All the fluff you can handle in this one, along with a few new arcs subtly introduced ;)

All the Gabriel feels!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Adjustment<strong>

Santana yawned as she pulled out of the parking lot at Khim's Market one early afternoon. It had been her routine lately: work half days at the record label three days a week, call Britt on her way home to see if she needed anything, then usually stop off at Khim's Market for groceries or more organic diapers and wipes.

She was exhausted and tired, but had to smile to herself; because it was a _good_ type of exhausted and tired. It had been three weeks since the family brought Gabriel home, and it was easily the most tiring, yet rewarding three weeks of Santana and Brittany's life. The adjustment was seamless, and the family was like a well oiled machine; everyone knew their jobs and helped accordingly. Even Roxie proved to be an amazing big sister so far, helping the couple out as much as possible. Although, she seemed to _conveniently _disappear whenever it came time to change diapers. Gabriel had settled in perfectly as well - like a piece of the puzzle - as if he was meant to be there all along.

For the most part Gabe was the perfect baby, and so far had spent most of his three weeks sleeping. But he had a bit of a temper in him the last few days, and wasn't sleeping too well at night. Britt was positive it was because he was a Taurus and prone to tantrums, but Santana knew it probably had more to do with the heatwave that was melting Brooklyn at the moment. It had been in the high nineties all week, a little abnormal for early June. The static, sticky, humid weather was probably making him irritable at night.

Santana turned the music down in her car as she pulled up to the spot in front of her stoop. She had been playing the rough cut of Dru's new album whenever she had the free time. Ramen Records was in the home stretch; Teo, Mercedes, and herself were polishing up the last tracks, as well as planning the release party for late summer. Teo had even offered her a full producer credit on the album, and asked if she would sign on full time as a producer with Ramen Records. In all honesty, it was everything Santana had ever dreamed of. But it undoubtedly meant more time away from home in the coming months; more time away from her family. But, it also meant more money. With a new baby, a mortgage payment, property taxes, planned renovations to the back yard that included a hot tub, and saving for Roxie and Gabe's college funds; Santana was seriously contemplating Teo's offer to come on full time as a producer, _and _keep her entertainment lawyer duties.

She would have to discuss it with her wife first. It so happen to work out that Britt's maternity leave runs into her summer vacation, and Roxie would be on summer vacation as well in the coming weeks. Even if Santana couldn't be home, she took solace in the fact that Quinn or Roxie would be there to help her wife out when she needed a break.

Santana quietly walked into the house, and down the hall into the kitchen. She smiled at the trail of burping cloths leading the way, and the many nipple tops drying by the sink. Gabriel was a hungry boy, and was getting more action with Brittany's boobs than Santana had _ever _gotten. After putting the groceries away, Santana made her way up to the bedroom in search of her wife and son. She found them napping peacefully on the couple's bed.

Santana stopped in the doorway, and took in the scene with a swelling heart. She leaned against the woodwork with arms folded, smiling like a crazy woman. Brittany laid in a tank top and her favorite Star Wars boxers covered with tiny lightsabers. Gabriel laid high on her chest in his black Darth Vader onesie with the phrase, _Sith Happens_ written along his butt. She probably should have been more alarmed with the fact that Brittany was turning their son into a future Star Wars nerd. But all those thoughts were quickly trumped when she imagined the cute, toy lightsaber fights they would have with a toddler Gabriel in a few years.

After getting enough video and pictures with her phone, Santana made her way to the bed to get her baby snuggles in. Even though she was only working four hours-three days a week; her heart actually ached from the longing when she was away from her boy. Santana was already addicted to his smell and energy, and craved it like a drug when she was gone only a few hours. She quietly kicked off her ankle boots, untucked her hippie blouse from her jeans, pulled her tight ponytail out, and _this time _remembered to remove her hoop earrings. Gabriel had a monster grip for an infant, and the shiny earrings were always his target whenever she held him close.

Santana gently climbed onto the bed, and under Brittany's arm. She snuggled in closer, stroking her thumb gently along Gabriel's soft hair. It had started to turn a lighter brown in the last weeks, and his eyes had lightened as well, turning a gray color. His tiny fists were resting on either side of his body as his breathing seemed to be coordinated with Brittany's heartbeat. Santana smiled as she continued to stroke his head lightly, watching his tiny lips quiver into a sucking motion as he breathed. She finally buried her nose gently into the crook of his neck and breathed in-out-in-out.

"Hi _mijo_, I missed you so much today _mi amor_..." she whispered, moving her hand to gently draw circles on his back. Santana planted a series of feather-like kisses on his ear, cheek, and lips.

She lingered, snuggling her lips and nose into his hairline. "You smell so good too..." she mumbled into his head.

"Mmm, where's my snuggles and kisses?" Brittany hummed. She was smiling with her eyes still closed.

Santana lightly chuckled. "I would never forget about you Britt-Britt, they're right here sweetie..." Santana quirked her head up to meet Brittany's lips, planting three chaste kisses before burying her face into her neck.

"You smell good like baby too honey... and spit up!" Santana joked, playfully nibbling on her neck.

Brittany lightly laughed, and the two shared a few more pecks before turning their attention back to the baby. Santana caressed his baby hair as Brittany lightly stroked the soft skin of his calves and pads of his little feet.

"Mm, how was our little prince today?" Santana whispered, she had now taken over stroking Gabriel's feet as Brittany drew circles on his back.

"He was amazing like always!" Brittany grinned. "He had a very eventful day."

"Did he now?"

"Mmhm..." Brittany brushed his fists. "Let's see... he ate, pooped, and slept!"

"Uh huh..." Santana played along.

"We took a stroll down to the park, then came back home... where he ate, pooped, and slept some more!"

"Sounds _very_ exciting..." Santana lightly laughed.

"Oh there's more mama!" Brittany continued. "Then he spit up on his big sister before she went to Zoe's house... and _then_ he slept some more!" Brittany gently patted his behind, smiling.

"So... you're telling me all my son did today was eat, poop, and sleep?"

"_And_ spit up on Roxie!" Brittany reminded her, and the two shared a quiet laugh.

Just then, an ambulance came screaming by the open window and down their street. At the same time some neighbors from across the way were having a loud fight out on their stoop; Brooklyn-Dominican accents and insults were flying through the air at incredible speeds. Gabriel let out a few fussy grunts and whines before settling his breathing back in sync with Britt's heartbeat. Santana moved to close the window.

"No, it's okay San." Brittany caught her arm as she got up. "I think we found the secret to getting him to sleep regularly," she raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Santana smiled.

"The sounds of the city! I opened the window earlier to get some air when it hit 97 degrees... he was out in a second after I put him in his bassinet!" Brittany looked proud.

"Oh really?" Santana was skeptical.

"Uh huh, I think we have a Bonafide Brooklyn boy on our hands honey!" Brittany laughed, and bent down to graze the top of Gabriel's head with her lips. "He can't sleep without sirens, our Dominican neighbors fighting, or Rosie yelling in her Jamaican accent for them to shut up!"

"Aww, is Gaby gonna be a little _Stoop King_ when he grows up?" Santana quietly baby talked, then propped her head in her hand as she laid on her side.

"So how was your day sweetie?" Brittany whispered, and subtly tried to adjust herself higher on the bed without waking the baby.

"It was good Britt, better _now_ that I'm home!" She sang, and leaned into a kiss. "Teo offered me a full producer title with the label, but I haven't taken it yet." She added as they detached their lips.

"Why?" Brittany poked her lip out. "Baby you _love_ writing and producing music. This is a no brainer..."

"I know..." Santana trailed off. "I just don't want to take on more than I can handle, or anything that will keep me away from all three of you guys for too long." She bent down to plant a few kisses to Gabriel's cheek.

"I mean, you see Teo and Mercedes? Sometimes they work until dawn to finish a song-"

Brittany reached up and scrunched Santana's mouth, cutting her off with a kiss. "Shut up! You worry too much San." Brittany held Santana's scrunched face in her hand.

"Listen to me, this is an amazing opportunity babe! I've never seen you happier at work than when you were brought on to help on Dru's album." Brittany searched her eyes. "You're doing this honey, because I know it's your dream! You helped encourage mine when I toured on Broadway, and now I want to encourage yours!" Santana nodded, and swallowed a lump.

"I have faith that you can balance work and home. You never failed me before." Brittany winked, and Santana let out a breathy chuckle.

She leaned in for a soft kiss. "Thank you Britt," she whispered against her lips. "Your blessing means a lot, and the only one that matters baby. I love you..."

"And I love you..." Brittany hummed back into a kiss. "Now before we discuss anymore about your first job, it's time you do your second job of being _mama_!" Brittany moved to transfer a sleeping Gabriel to Santana's arms. Santana cooed as she took his limp body.

"It feels like I haven't bathed in two days, and I smell like spit up and diapers!" Brittany subtly smelled her armpits, stretched and yawned as she got off the bed. "I'm taking a long bath San, _do not_ disturb..." she trailed off as she entered the bathroom.

Santana giggled as she watched her wife disappear into the bathroom. She readjusted Gabe on her chest, and closed her eyes. She got ready to join him in his nap as she stroked the pads of his feet, and buried her nose into his soft tuft of hair. She instantly started to doze off to the sounds of Brooklyn. Gabriel was indeed on to something; the sounds of loud trucks, sirens, and Dominican curse words were oddly soothing.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Tana?" The sound of Teo's voice was muffled, and his face blurred through Santana's half massed eyes.<p>

"Tana!"

"Huh, what?" Santana shot open her eyes. "Yeah, the downbeat after the second chorus is coming in too strong," she mumbled and yawned.

Teo and Mercedes started laughing. "Girl he asked you about breakbeat at the bridge!" Mercedes shook her head laughing some more.

"Shit!" Santana rubbed her face to wake herself up. "I'm sorry guys..."

It was another sleepless night for Santana, as it was easily ninety degrees at ten o'clock the previous night in Bushwick. Even though they kept the window open, and Gabe was just in a diaper and cotton infant shirt; he was still fussy throughout the night. Brittany gave up and decided he should sleep on the bed between the two. That only added to Santana getting no sleep as she was riddled with horrific thoughts of rolling over their newborn son the whole night.

"It's Gabriel, he's not sleeping at all right now with this fucking heatwave!" Santana chided. "And when baby doesn't sleep, mama and mommy don't sleep!" She rubbed her temples.

"Aww, I want one..." Mercedes poked out her lips, then looked at Teo. Teo looked back at her confused, then contorted his face in semi-disgust.

"You see, see what your _Prince Gabriel_ has done to this studio Santana?" Teo pointed and laughed. "It's turned every woman crazy. They all have these baby feelings!"

Mercedes clicked her tongue and playfully slapped his arm. "Oh whatever! I'm getting us all an ice coffee from that cart on the corner. We could _all _use some caffeine." She lovingly kissed Teo's shaved head as she passed by him and out the door.

"I'm really sorry T!" Santana apologized and yawned at the same time.

"It's fine Tana..." Teo waved her apology off. "You shouldn't even be here mama, I gave you like two months maternity leave!"

"I know... but working half days three days a week is hardly working at all," she reminded him. "Plus, I still need to oversee some contract stuff. We're in the final stages of negotiation with a few bands."

Teo nodded. "Have you given anymore thought to coming on as a producer to the label?" He drummed his fingers on the studio board.

"Yeah, I talked to Britt and-"

"Because I need you Tana!" Teo cut her off before she could give her answer. "We're about to rope in that Marley Hendrix girl. I'm gonna be too busy going on Dru's promo tour with him, and need you and Mercedes to take her on if she signs. Straight up, you're worth more to me as a producer than an entertainment lawyer. I can always hire another one if the workload gets too much for you mama!"

Santana rolled her lips. Teo seemed to be bending over backwards for her. The other truth Teo failed to mention was that Ramen Records was strapped for cash at the moment, even as a millionaire Teo was in _no_ position to hire another lawyer. He and the label were putting all their funds into Dru's album and upcoming promotional tour, as well as trying to retain the rights to this Marley Hendrix. The next year needed to go perfectly in order for the label to stay afloat. Santana felt a strong loyalty to her dear friend and boss; she couldn't let him down on this.

Brittany was right, this was her dream. She had passed it up once before with Mercedes to go to law school. She couldn't pass it up again. She had everyone's blessing, but more importantly she had Brittany's blessing. It was time to seize the day.

"I'm in T!" Santana grinned. "I'll do it... I'll come on full time as a producer!"

"Yeah?" Teo double checked, and Santana nodded. "Alright Tana!" He whistled and clapped. Santana blushed.

"You're not gonna regret it mama! We're gonna make musical history together. I'm talking Grammys, and BMI awards..." Teo exaggerated, and Santana couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Teo was being deliciously ridiculous at the moment.

"Give me some _knucks_!" Teo held out his fist for Santana to bump. "C'mon, don't leave a brother hanging..."

Santana rolled her eyes as she reached out to bump his fist.

"That's what's up right there!" Teo nodded as he went back to the studio board to rewind the track. "I trust you to draft your own producer contract, and I'll sign it later?"

Santana had to laugh at the fact she could legally formulate her own contract with her own terms and conditions that Teo had to sign. Something that could only be done at an independent record label.

"You can go back to your nap now if you want, Cedes and I got this!" Teo smirked as he tinkered with the board. Santana laughed out, then flicked her pen at him.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rox, that diaper isn't going to change itself." Brittany folded her arms and stared down at her foster daughter.<p>

"I'm going to Auntie B, just give me a second!" Roxie was trying to pump herself up, staring down at her baby brother on the changing table.

Gabriel was in his diaper as he squirmed and jerked around on the table, trying his best to focus on the blurry blobs standing over him. He grunted and cooed, kicking his legs like something exciting was about to happen. And something was: Roxie was about to change her first _poopy_ diaper.

"Okay, I'm ready B!" Roxie took some breaths, and was trying her hardest to remember the steps Brittany had gone through with her.

Brittany laughed. "Hurry before he gets grumpy Rox. Then you'll have a screaming baby as well as a _poopy_ one!" She patted her back.

"Okay..." she reached for a few baby wipes out of the warmer, then started to undo the diaper. "Oh _Jesus_ _Christ almighty_..." Roxie coughed and gagged as she opened the diaper.

"What did this kid freaking eat... a steak dinner?" Roxie grumbled as she lifted up Gabriel's legs, and removed the diaper.

"Roxie, it is_ not_ that bad! He just eats breast milk silly!" Brittany snickered at Roxie's dramatics.

"Well then you might want to get your boobs checked Auntie B, _and_ your nose! How are you not smelling this?" Roxie scrunched her face as she wiped her brother.

"You might wanna work faster Rox, before he pees in your face too!" Brittany teased. "Sometimes he does that when the cold air hits him for too long. Your Auntie San learned that lesson the hard way a few days ago," she laughed.

"Oh lord!" Roxie picked up the pace as she sprinkled some baby powder, and put the new diaper on quickly. "I did it B!" She clapped and subtly hopped.

"Now his onesie..." Brittany smiled encouragingly. Roxie snapped Gabriel's yellow onesie back on.

"Whoa, look at that! That wasn't very hard at all _papi_, I don't know why I was so worried!" Roxie grinned down at Gabriel as he gripped her thumbs. "Look at what your Sissy did Gaby... I just changed your poopy diaper _and_ dressed you!"

She baby talked to her brother, and gently lifted him for a series of gentle pecks to the side of his mouth. She then brought him to the burping cloth on her shoulder, and patted his back as she lightly bounced with him around the nursery.

"Yay Rox!" Brittany sarcastically cheered her fists victoriously. "Now you're ready to be the official babysitter in a few months!" She smirked as she dropped the dirty diaper and wipes into the diaper genie.

Roxie stopped bouncing with Gabriel, and squinted her eyes at her foster mother. "Wait, so you tricked me?"

"Who did we trick honey? What did I miss?" Santana asked as she walked into the nursery, and slipped her arms around her wife's waist from behind. She immediately nuzzled into Brittany's neck.

"Nothing babe... Roxie just passed the poopy diaper test!" She hummed as Santana kissed up her neck. "Sissy is ready for babysitting duties in a few months!" Brittany grinned.

"Oh, is that so? Good job Rox, your first poopy diaper _mija_! You didn't think you could avoid it forever, huh?"

"Apparently not!" Roxie grumbled. "Not when I have the most plotting and scheming parents in the world!"

"That's right Roxie, and don't you forget it! We know _everything mija_!" Santana teased, and did the universal _I'm watching you_ sign with her fingers. Roxie rolled her eyes, then went back to bouncing and nuzzling Gabriel.

"How was your day honey?" Santana muttered into Brittany's neck.

"It was good." Brittany turned in Santana's arms. "I missed you though." She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"I missed you more... both of you." Santana mumbled into her lips as the two rocked back and forth kissing.

"Seriously, can you guys please not?" Roxie laughed. "Britt can't even have sex yet, it's _barely_ been four weeks!"

"Can _you_ please not ruin me and my wife's _after long day_ snuggle time?" Santana snapped, and Brittany giggled. "You'll see one day Rox, when you and Zoe are married and you want get your snuggles in after a long day!" Santana joked.

Santana joked, but Roxie looked like the wind was knocked out of her. Her eyes widened at Santana's statement. She had _never _thought that far into her own future before, let alone a future where she was married with a family. She was barely entertaining the idea of officially asking Zoe out as her girlfriend.

"Oh, oh no honey..." Brittany laughed. "You freaked her out! She has _freakout face_, fix it!" Brittany batted at her wife's arm.

"No I don't!" Roxie whined, and hid her blushing face into a now sleeping Gabriel's head.

"You totally do Rox, you have freakout face!" Santana teased. "I didn't mean to embarrass you sweetheart, I was just teasing. All the time you spend with her, I just thought you guys were... you know, official."

"Uh, no... maybe... I don't know."

"Well, which one is it?" Santana laughed.

"I don't know _Tía_!" Roxie lamented. "Maybe we are, we haven't really talked about it in a month okay."

"Well maybe you should talk to her about it Rox, before things get more confusing?" Santana walked over to Roxie, and kissed her sleeping son.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Roxie drew her lips into a line.

It was a turning point that the couple and the teenager could talk more openly about Roxie's private life. She had been less guarded the last few weeks, and especially in the last month since Gabriel was born. Dr. Levy's sessions were working wonders on the kid. Roxie's anxiety had come down a few levels as well. They were turning the corner, and Santana and Brittany were hopefully optimistic that Roxie could keep it up. However, it was always in the back of their minds that Roxie could have a bad moment at anytime that would revert the progress. They tried not to dwell on that too much though. They were proud of the progress she had been making. Roxie had certainly been working harder at letting people in.

"I know I'm right Rox," Santana smirked. "Now give me my son, I want to get my baby snuggles in!" Santana reached for Gabe.

"No, it's my baby snuggle time!" Roxie pulled away, smiling. "I earned this one, I changed his poopy diaper!"

Brittany looked between the two amused with arms folded. Fighting over baby snuggle time was a new low even for these two, but adorable nonetheless.

"Oh, okay! So one day when you and Zoe are married, and _after_ you took the time to shoot jizz up her to get her pregnant. And _after_ you had waited on her hand and foot for nine months, then went through a _seventeen _hour labor where your hand was nearly shattered to pieces! _Then_ maybe we can talk about you earning your own baby snuggle time!"

Santana cocked her head and folded her arms in front of the girl. Roxie's eyes bulged; her _freakout_ face had returned with a vengeance.

"Oh my god here... take your freaking son!" Roxie gently handed the baby over. "Just stop it with all the creepy, future marriage talk! And definitely never mention me shooting jizz up _anything _ever again!" Roxie stomped out of the room.

Santana smiled proudly as she watched Roxie leave. She locked eyes with an amused Brittany who stood shaking her head, still with her arms folded.

"What babe?" Santana shrugged a shoulder. "It's my snuggle time." She winked, then buried her nose into the crook of Gabriel's neck, and took a seat in the rocking chair.

* * *

><p>Santana found herself gazing down at her son in his bassinet later that night as the couple got ready for bed. He was only a month old, but his features were starting to fill out nicely. Gabe was looking more and more like Brittany everyday: he had Britt's almond shaped eyes, chin, and cheekbones. Santana couldn't be happier, if he was anything like his mommy, then the world had gained a new amazing person.<p>

Santana was shaken out of her gaze when she felt her wife's arms wrap around her chest. Brittany kissed her cheek, then rested her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" She softly asked as she joined her wife in staring down at a sleeping Gabriel.

"Nothing... just all that talk about Roxie babysitting in a few months." Santana leaned her head against Brittany's. "I don't ever want him to grow up Britt! I want to keep my sweet baby like this forever!"

Brittany laughed, then buried her nose into Santana's neck. "I don't know if that would be the best thing for our sex life though honey," she jokingly murmured into her skin.

"You know what I mean though Britt! I don't even want to move him into the nursery and his crib in two months either..."

"Now you're just being ridiculous San!" Brittany playfully poked her side, then went to get ready for bed.

Santana lingered by Gabe's bassinet for a moment as she watched Britt pull back the comforter. The heatwave was still melting Brooklyn, so the couple found themselves sleeping in just the sheet over the last two weeks. Sex was out of the question as Brittany still needed a couple more weeks to heal. But to say Santana was revved to go like a teenage boy was an understatement. Brittany was even sexier to Santana if that was humanly possible. Her hips and thighs were more prominent, and her ass had been looking amazing lately. Santana couldn't wait to get their love life up and running again, but was careful not to rush things. Britt had just started using the baby jogger for runs in the morning, and was in the process of losing the baby weight so she could be ready for the upcoming school year. Santana only wanted to move at the pace her wife was comfortable with, and she hoped that would be soon.

"I missed being the big spoon..." Brittany nuzzled into Santana, and pulled the sheet higher as the two settled into bed.

Santana giggled. "That's right! It's been awhile, huh? I missed it too Britt, you always hug me like you're trying to _absorb_ me or something," she laughed.

"That's because I am!" Brittany squeezed her tighter, gently nibbling her ear which caused Santana to giggle more.

Santana got serious, and turned in Brittany's arms. She searched her eyes in the dark for a moment before speaking.

"Britt, I just wanna thank you for supporting me on this whole producer thing." Santana reached up to rub Brittany's earlobe. "I'm actually really excited about it."

"I told you Santana, I want to encourage your dream baby." Brittany leaned into a quick peck. "Even though you were so proud to graduate from law school, I know you always regretted passing up that publishing deal with Atlantic Records after we graduated college."

"I just want you to know Britt, if this doesn't work out... or I feel like I'm drowning at work in the next few months? I'll quit, and go back to _just_ being a lawyer there honey. No questions asked!" Santana reassured.

"Santana!" Brittany cut her off with a hard kiss. "I told you it's fine sweetheart, I'm excited for you. And I can't wait to hear a song that _you_ wrote or produced on the radio babe!" She bit down on her lip.

"I think I would actually freak out if that happened Britt," Santana chuckled.

"I would freak out with you, then scream at everyone who would listen that it's _my_ wife's song on the radio," she teasingly nudged her.

Santana buried her blushing face into Brittany's collarbone as the two giggled about what they _would_ do if one of Santana's songs ever hit it big.

"Now come on, let's sleep..." Brittany yawned. "You're on duty tonight! I just pumped before bed, so all you have to do is warm a bottle."

The couple went back to their spooning position, and were suddenly silent as they began to doze off.

"You know what else I miss San?" Brittany's random question brought Santana out of her _almost_ slumber.

"Hmm, what babe?"

"I miss picking you up and taking you against a wall!" Brittany grinned into Santana's neck. "Or the kitchen... I miss kitchen sex baby!"

Santana laughed hard at the random Brittany-ism. She held in quieter giggles, remembering a sleeping Gabriel was right next to the bed. "Soon Britt... very soon!" She patted her wife's arm, then wrapped it tighter around her waist.

The couple finally dozed off to the sounds of the city coming through the open window. Like their son, lately they found they couldn't sleep without the sounds of Brooklyn lulling them to bed as well.

* * *

><p>"Look at that <em>face<em>! Oh my god Rox, he may be the the cutest baby I have ever seen!" Zoe cooed as she continued swiping through the _many_ pictures of Gabriel on Roxie's phone.

Roxie laid sideways with her head on Zoe's stomach as Zoe held Roxie's phone above her. The two were trying their best to escape the Brooklyn heatwave like everyone else. Roxie liked Zoe's room for multiple reasons. For starters, her mom was never home so there was no _stupid_ open door policy. And second, she had _rich people_ air conditioning. Not like the old busted AC at her house, which Brittany never let them run because she thought it wasted electricity. Roxie and Santana constantly found themselves on the floor with Gabriel during his tummy time. Not only to play with him, but also to escape the heat as the floor was the coolest place in the house.

"Come on Rox, I want to hang out with the baby!" Zoe whined. "Let's go to your house right now!"

"Nope..." Roxie shook her head.

"_Why_?" Zoe looked down at her. "It's Saturday and I'm bored! Playing with an adorable baby right now sounds fun!"

"Because we can't do _this_..." Roxie turned to lift up Zoe's tank top, and started planting open mouth kisses on her toned stomach. "And this..." she planted another one. "And this..." she blew a raspberry, and giggled into the flesh.

"Why are you making out with my stomach anyway?" Zoe laughed, running her fingers through Roxie's hair.

"Weren't _you_ the one complaining about the hickeys showing? And your mom and friends asking questions?" Roxie mumbled into her abs, quirking an eyebrow. "I have to do a better job of hiding them," she winked.

"Except school is out for me, I don't have to see my friends on a daily basis, _and _my mom should be extra busy all summer!" Zoe cupped Roxie's face. "So come up here... my lips and neck need attention too."

Roxie giggled as she crawled up Zoe. If anybody saw how much of a sap she was when around this girl, it would be the end of _any_ reputation she had built up. Zoe always managed to turn Roxie into the softest mush on the planet. Roxie wasn't complaining though, she loved who she was around Zoe. The girl made her feel things she had never known. More importantly, she made her want to be a better person. Roxie was ready for that next step.

"As you wish..." Roxie gently lowered herself onto Zoe, whispering into her lips.

"You're such a dork!" Zoe giggled between kisses.

"Mm, but you like my dork..." Roxie hummed as Zoe flipped them so she was on top. Before the two could get into the zone, Zoe's text tone went off.

"Shit!" An annoyed Zoe reached for her phone, then rolled back over to quickly answer the text.

"Who is it?" Roxie was curious, grazing her lips back and forth along Zoe's bare shoulder.

"Just Cassie asking about the movies in an hour." Zoe text away on her touch screen. "I'm telling her I can't make it..."

"Maybe we should go? I mean, if you want to... that is?" Roxie asked timidly.

Zoe stopped texting, and slowly turned her head confused. Roxie couldn't blame Zoe for the expression. Ever since the two started spending more time together and getting their sweet lady kisses on, Roxie had gone out of her way to avoid Zoe's friends. Zoe got the hint pretty early on that if she wanted to hang out with Roxie she would have to do it apart from her friends. She had gotten pretty skilled at splitting her time between the two. It wasn't so much like they were trying to hide their relationship as they weren't exactly sure how to _explain_ the damn thing. How should they act in public, and in front of Zoe's friends? Should they hold hands? Could they kiss? What were the rules?

The more Roxie had successful sessions with Dr. Levy, the more she became comfortable with herself. And the more she became comfortable with herself, the more she found herself wanting to take that next step with Zoe. Now was a good time as any.

"Wait, you _want_ to hang out with my friends Rox?" Zoe was skeptical. "The last time you did that was at the arcade a few months ago. You _do_ remember getting into that stupid fight with Greg when you guys were partnered on _Super Mario_, after he lost your Yoshi?" Zoe rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Yeah, well Greg's a fucking idiot! But your other friends aren't that bad!" Roxie grinned into her shoulder. "A movie sounds cool, we should go."

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Zoe laughed. "All you _ever_ want to do is stay in my room and make out, watch TV or a movie..." she shook her head confused.

"I don't know..." Roxie shrugged, and focused on Zoe's shoulder. She mindlessly played with Zoe's bra strap before readjusting it under her tank top. "I've just been talking a lot about you in therapy and-"

"You talk about me in therapy Rox?" Zoe softly asked. She wasn't upset, just curious; maybe even a little flattered.

Roxie nodded. "I mean, I talk about a _lot_ of things in therapy Zo. I-it's not all about you... just lately I've been bringing some things up." Roxie backtracked, her anxiety was building again. She took a nervous breath.

Zoe gently lifted Roxie's chin. "Look at me Roxie." The two locked eyes, Zoe was trying to settle Roxie's nerves. "What are you trying to say?"

"I was just thinking that if you wanted to, we could try out us... this summer?" Roxie swallowed and looked down again. "I-it could be like a trial run or something."

Roxie flashed her eyes back up to search Zoe's face. Zoe seemed blindsided by the proposition. When Roxie first asked if she would wait for her, she literally thought it would mean at least until the end of summer. It was everything she wanted though, it was a shame her face wasn't showing it at the moment. She continued to stare back at Roxie with a blank expression.

Roxie visibly deflated. "Just forget it... it's probably too soon anyway? We barely started hanging out in February, it was stupid to even bring it up!"

"No!" Zoe yelled. She cupped Roxie's face and pressed a hard, confident kiss against her lips. "Ask me again?" Zoe whispered, still cupping her face, and quickly searching her eyes.

"Um, which part?"

"Roxie! Just fucking ask me!" Zoe half yelled and giggled.

"Okay, you wanna try out-"

"Yes!" Zoe grinned after cutting her off.

Roxie laughed. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"I'm sorry..." Zoe cleared her throat. "_Officially _ask me then," she smiled.

"Okay, Zoe Daniels... will you be my girl-"

"Yes!" Zoe cut her off again.

"I hate you!" Roxie murmured into Zoe's lips, and the two shared their first _official _girlfriend kiss. It was soft, gentle, and simply perfect - a mirror of their first kiss a few months before.

"So I can tell my friends?" Zoe whispered between kisses as Roxie rolled back on top of her. "Can we all hang out together, and I can show you off?"

"Mmhm..." Roxie hummed into her neck. "Only if I can start giving you hickeys again," she teased. "I wanna mark my _girlfriend_, and let everyone know who she belongs to!" Roxie tickled Zoe's sides as she playfully sucked on her neck.

The two teenagers continued to giggle and kiss, lost in their moment of euphoria. It had been an interesting and confusing last few months for the girls. It was a great feeling to finally be able to define things. They still had a long way to go, but this was a glorious start. All they knew is that they were crazy for one another, and set each other's butterflies off like no other. For the first time _ever_, Roxie was excited about a summer break. Three months with her girlfriend seemed like the sweetest of deals.

"Mm, we should actually stop making out or we'll be late for the movie Rox!" Zoe moaned against Roxie's lips, and tried to get up.

"I'll stop kissing when you stop kissing!" Roxie pinned her down. "Or we could wrestle for it? If I win we stay and make out all night, if you win we go to the movies?"

Zoe laughed. "Rox, I'm not gonna wrestle-"

_Zoe? Are you in your room? I'm coming up!_

The sound of an unexpected voice through Zoe's intercom made both girls jump.

"Oh fuck me! It's my mom!" Zoe pushed Roxie off her. "Get up, now!"

"Okay..." Roxie rolled off the bed stunned, and confused on what to do with herself as she stood awkwardly.

"Um, okay we only have a few seconds here!" Zoe panicked. "Uh, don't look her directly in the eyes, let me do all the talking, and try to act normal!" Zoe smoothed out her hair the best she could, then Roxie's.

"Zoe, are you fucking kidding me right now? Is this your mom, or Freddie fucking Krueger?" Roxie shook her head.

"Uh, how would you feel if I said she's my mom but definitely has some _Freddie Krueger-esque _characteristics?" Zoe tried to joke.

"You _know_ I have anxiety issues Z... so _not _helping!" Roxie hissed.

"Okay, just be cool and act normal..." Zoe gestured with her hands for Roxie to bring her anxiety down.

"Stop saying that!" Roxie snapped.

"Zoe?" Zoe's mother knocked, then rattled the knob. "Why is your door locked?"

"Yeah, coming mom!" Zoe yelled.

There was a final knock at the door. Zoe flashed one last apologetic look at her new girlfriend as she walked to unlock it. Roxie licked her lips, swallowed, and sucked in a few deep breaths. She was about to meet the _great_ Eva Daniels, the woman she had heard so much about. She had heard some good things from her Auntie B and Zoe, but _mostly_ bad things about the woman from _everyone_ else. As far as Roxie knew, it really was Freddie Kreuger behind that fucking door. There were so many unknowns at the moment that were sending Roxie's anxiety levels through the roof. Was Eva even aware Zoe was into girls? How would she react to the two being girlfriends? Would Zoe even tell her?

Roxie held her breath as Zoe slowly opened the door. She couldn't help but think how her summer vacation was being kicked off in dramatic fashion. It seemed to fit the narrative of her year so far. She could simply add _this_ moment to the countless twists and turns she _never_ saw coming.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>_Yay_... they're finally girlfriends! But _boo_...Eva Daniels lol! Who's scared for Roxie? I know I am haha! Also, a few calls on here and on my tumblr for Zoxie sexy times lmao. Some of you are very impatient... they'll get there! Soon... very soon ;)


	23. Dance with my Daughter

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Also, a shout-out to my new, fancy Beta **DieZeitVergeht** who kicked my ass this week... but in a good way ;)

I left you on a Zoxie cliffhanger! Let's see how that turns out, shall we?

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Dance with my Daughter<strong>

Roxie stood rubbing her ring as her throat and mouth had gone dry. Everything was in a painful slow motion - a train wreck she could not stop. One moment she was experiencing pure jubilation, having gotten over one of the biggest humps and fears in her life - finally letting someone so intimately in. Then the next moment, a feeling of being one of those doomed teenagers in one of those cheesy slasher films from the 80's took over. Everyone knows the teenagers who are about to get their mack on usually get it first! This was all playing out a little _too_ closely to one of those Freddie Krueger films for Roxie. There was no turning back now as her girlfriend opened the door, Roxie swallowed.

"Hey, _mама_!" Zoe put on a faux, cutesy voice that Roxie had never heard from her before as she greeted her mother in a Russian accent.

"Hi, _Lapushka_!" Eva looked excited to see her daughter.

Roxie stood a little perplexed as the mother and daughter exchanged a few more greetings in Russian. Zoe had never told her she spoke the language fluently.

Eva Daniels was in the doorway as her daughter stood up on her tippy toes to peck her cheek. She stood tall with a definite dancer's physique that reminded Roxie a lot of Brittany's body type. She was drop dead gorgeous like her daughter as well, and looked like she could pass as Zoe's older sister rather than her mother. The tight dancer bun on the back of her head forced images of a strict ballet instructor barking orders. Though to Roxie's relief, she was _not_ Freddie Kreuger. However, as she locked eyes with the cold, dense green orbs of her new girlfriend's mother, Roxie couldn't shake the horror movie shiver that ran through her body.

"Oh, mom, this is my friend Roxie. Uh, Brittany and Santana's foster daughter... remember I told you about her?" Zoe introduced them, and again shot Roxie a pained, apologetic look.

"Right, the one you've been spending so much time with..." Eva slightly narrowed her eyes, and smirked like she knew a secret - like she knew _their_ secret. "Nice to meet you, dear."

Eva quickly flashed her eyes up and down Roxie; the look she gave suddenly made Roxie feel exposed as she subtly glanced down at herself to see what was the matter. Roxie looked down at her frayed jean shorts and tattered, sockless converse. She suddenly felt out of place and extremely vulnerable.

"Uh, h-hi ma'am..." Roxie's smile was tight and awkward under the scrutiny if Eva's hard stare. She didn't know whether to step forward and shake the woman's hand or not. Eva hadn't made a move either. Their greeting was tense and brisk, Roxie wanted out of there as soon as possible.

"Uh, what are you doing home so early? I thought you said you would be in the city until Monday?" Zoe asked with a phony interest.

Roxie couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the awkward, strained greetings of both mother and daughter, but there was such a plasticness in the air - heavy with the aroma of a child's new toy. It all made sense why Zoe hardly talked about her mother or why she subtly rolled her eyes when she did. Roxie had put the pieces together. Eva and Zoe had problems; and Roxie could sniff out the issues through the haze of insincere greetings.

"I sent everyone home early!" Eva looked annoyed. "I'm about ready to fire the whole damn company! The workshop is in two months, and it feels like I'm in beginner dance class with these people! And _do not_ get me started on Rachel Berry! It's taking me longer to come up with choreography to accommodate her two left feet!"

"I'm sorry, mom," Zoe placatingly chuckled at her mom's seemingly irrational rant.

"This _is _musical theater. A star should be able to do it all and not be one dimensional!" Eva rubbed the bridge of her nose in stress. "But, I'm home now. I think taking off the weekend should be good for everyone. We'll see how the bonobo monkeys regroup on Monday."

"Well, I should be going!" Roxie tried to excuse herself. "I'll call you later Zo, and i-it was finally nice to meet you Mrs. Daniels. Brittany talks about you a lot!" Roxie made a move towards the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Roxie!" Eva insisted, and Roxie froze.

"Mom, she said she had to go-"

"It's not a problem, sweetheart. I bought more than enough food from your favorite _Mulino's_ in the city! She's staying! Meet me downstairs in a few minutes." It wasn't up for discussion as Eva walked out of Zoe's room, and down the stairs.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rox!" As soon as Eva was out of sight, Zoe apologized to her girlfriend, stepping towards her.

"It's fine, Z!" Roxie ran her hands up and down Zoe's arms to calm her. "Honestly, I've dealt with worse! I can handle your mom." Roxie's voice was calm as she tried her best to comfort a rattled Zoe.

"Yeah, but you don't know my mom, Roxie!" Zoe stressed. "She's judgmental, snobby, and a classist! She'll make you feel really uncomfortable. You should just go Rox! Just make a run for the fucking door, and I'll explain to her why-"

Roxie cut her girlfriend's rambling off with a hard kiss. "Look at me, and calm down." Roxie calmly cradled Zoe's face in her hands, demanding her attention.

"It's just dinner. We don't have to tell her anything yet, okay?" she nodded for Zoe to understand. "We just have to eat and get it over with."

"Okay..." Zoe whispered and nodded.

"Let's go..." Roxie pecked Zoe's lips one last time for reassurance and the two continued out the door. They held hands for the first time as they descended down the steps together. Roxie wished their first time holding hands could have taken place under different circumstances, but nothing about their relationship seemed to be conventional. Why should it start now?

* * *

><p>"Did you take your vitamins today Zoe?" Eva forked some chicken catetori into her mouth. "And did you do your morning reps and sets?"<p>

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Zoe looked so small as she answered her mother. Roxie found herself looking down as it was almost too painful to watch her girlfriend shrink under Eva's domineering gaze.

The dinner carried on rather uneventfully for awhile. Roxie watched as mother and daughter continued their weird dance where Eva would insert her dominance and Zoe would then fold under pressure. It was nauseating to the point Roxie couldn't even finish her own bland, buttered noodles.

"So Roxie, how are Britt and Santana adjusting to the new baby?" Eva turned her attention from her daughter, and Zoe had mixed emotions knowing her mom had simply changed targets.

"Uh, great!" Roxie flashed a confident smile, not wanting Eva to dominate her as well. "Gabriel is amazing... the best baby ever!"

"That's good! I remember when I was a new mom," she politely smiled. "By the way, what's that Brooklyn accent I detect? Prospect Heights or Crown Heights?" Eva probed, and Zoe started to squirm in her seat. She too was uncomfortable watching her girlfriend get questioned.

"Uh, Bed-Stuy, ma'am."

"Ah, Bedford-Stuyvesant..." Eva quirked a brow and slowly nodded; everything she did tinged with that judgmental flare. Roxie quickly caught on to the condescending tone.

"And where do you go to school?" Eva asked.

"Uh, Boys and Girls High School." Roxie answered after taking a long drink of her water.

"I heard about that school. It's considered one of the best for being a public school _and_ in Bed-Stuy." She forked at her food some more.

If Roxie wasn't so aware of her face, and not letting Eva get the upper hand; her jaw would have dropped at the snobby comment by the woman.

"And what are your hobbies, dear?"

"Mom!" Zoe shot in. "Can you just please back off a bit?"

"I just want to get an idea of who you're spending all your time with, Zo!" Eva swallowed a mouthful of pasta. Her tone almost dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, but you don't have to interrogate her!" For the first time Zoe was forceful as she stuck up for her girlfriend. "Can we just talk about something else, _please_?" Zoe was annoyed, and frankly so was Roxie. The word _bitch_ didn't even begin to describe this woman.

Eva nodded, but still seemed to be itching and bursting at the seams with one final inquiry. She was quiet for a beat before turning her attention back to Roxie.

"How long have you been in foster care, Roxie? What happened to your parents?" Roxie finally let her jaw drop as she wasn't ready for that one.

"MOM!" Zoe yelled, slamming down her fork embarrassed and fed up.

"It's fine Zoe, I'll just go." Roxie excused herself. She had been disrespected enough for one dinner.

"I'm coming with you!" Zoe threw her napkin down, and stood up.

"Zoe, the only place you're going is upstairs to pack for Moscow!" Eva rebuked.

Roxie looked between the mother and daughter confused as to what the actual fuck Eva was talking about. She kept her eyes on her girlfriend, but Zoe never met her gaze. Roxie felt betrayed. They hadn't even been official for an hour, and already major secrets were being kept.

Zoe bit down on her bottom lip like she had just been caught. "Mom, I told you I wasn't going this summer!"

"Zoe, I'll be damned if you waste your summer playing in open johnny pumps and subway hopping with your _girlfriend_ in Bed-Stuy! You've been going to the _Bolshoi Ballet Academy_ every summer since you were eight, and that's _not_ going to change this summer!"

The teenagers glanced at one another, wondering how Eva knew about them. The woman was sharper than Roxie first thought, and especially for a woman who hardly saw her daughter or cared about her whereabouts most of the time.

Eva turned to Roxie. "Roxie, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but Zoe's on a strict regimen and practice schedule. She has no time for a relationship, I'm sorry!" she patronized.

That was about all Roxie could take as she walked passed the mother and daughter. She held the tears in, not wanting to give Eva Daniels the satisfaction.

"Mom, you don't know shit about her!" Zoe growled, and turned to catch up with her girlfriend.

"Roxie wait! Please? I'm sorry about her!" Zoe caught up with a fast walking Roxie before she got to the security gate.

Roxie violently swung around, forcing Zoe to hop back a step. "When were you going to tell me, huh?" Roxie yelled. "You were just gonna leave for the summer, and that would be it?"

"It's not like that Rox!" Zoe held in her own tears. "I had already told her I didn't want to go this summer!"

"Oh, because it looks like you have a lot of say when it comes to your own fucking life Zoe!" Roxie mocked. "Maybe this was a mistake? This was never gonna work Z! We're from two different places. Your mom did a damn good job of reminding us of that in there."

"Roxie don't! Fuck her! She doesn't know you... she doesn't fucking know us!" Zoe reached for Roxie's arm. The tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

"Look, I have to go!" Roxie walked backwards, and out of Zoe's reach. "We'll talk later or something... I just can't right now."

"Roxie!" Zoe whined as she watched Roxie close the gate behind her.

It was a replay of when Roxie ran out of Zoe's house a few months before. She was embarrassed and overwhelmed. She instantly felt guilty for taking her frustrations solely out on Zoe when she should have marched back into that house and kicked Eva Daniel's ass.

Roxie powered walked until she got to the end of the street, then bolted to the subway. Her chest tightened, her anxiety shot to the moon, and the tears flowed. She needed to get home to her family. And unlike months earlier when she just wanted Brittany, Roxie wanted both of her moms this time.

* * *

><p>"Aww, I think he likes his Auntie Cedes!" Brittany cooed as she watched Mercedes hold Gabriel up to her face. Gabriel kicked his legs out in excitement as Mercedes made faces and baby talked to him.<p>

"Yeah he does! Because I'm the _best godmother ever_!" Mercedes continued to coo and talk to her godson.

"Okay, but I think it's my time now for some Gaby snuggles!" Quinn reached for the baby.

"No way Q! You held him through most of dinner girl, it's still my time. Ask Santana, she's the official baby snuggle time keeper." Both Mercedes and Quinn looked over at Santana, who was quickly downing her wine.

Santana stared with no emotion back at her two best friends as she drank. It had been Britt's idea to invite them to a late, evening dinner. Now Santana was regretting the invite. Dinner was amazing, and Brittany's lamb chops with herb roasted potatoes were to die for. However, Mercedes and Quinn re-enacting the _Judgement of Solomon_ was not to die for. What once was amusing, was now plain annoying to Santana. For the last hour she watched her poor son be tossed around like a hot potato, and every time Brittany mentioned needing something for the baby the two godmothers crawled over each other like idiots to get it for her.

She couldn't be annoyed for too long though, it was actually rather adorable. Already like his mother, Gabriel was magic like that. No one could resist crawling over themselves like idiots for him.

"Uh..." Santana squinted at the clock. "How about time is up for the both of you, and give my baby back to my wife before you break him?" She smirked. Mercedes frowned as she handed Gabriel back to Brittany.

"See what you did?" Quinn teasingly smiled, nudging Mercedes.

"Babe, can you get me a clean burp cloth from the laundry room?" Before Santana could even nod or move to get up, she was beaten to it.

"I'll get it, Britt!" Quinn screeched her chair back.

"No, I got it, B!" Mercedes quickly followed.

"Nuh-uh, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!" Santana laughed. "Both of you sit down before you break something! _I'll _get it!" Santana shook her head smiling as she walked down the hall to the laundry room.

The old friends continued to unwind after dinner for awhile longer. It felt good to catch up, and share some food and drink all together. The couple had been too busy with the baby for the last month, and were neglecting Quinn and Mercedes a bit.

"So, is he sleeping better?" Quinn asked. "You guys ready to move him into the nursery yet?"

"He's been sleeping _so_ _well_, _huh bubba_!" Brittany baby talked to Gabriel in her lap. "But still no decision on moving him into the nursery yet. I'm ready, but Santana's not!" Brittany smirked across the table as a fussy Gabriel suckled on the tip of her index finger.

"What?" Santana chuckled as she handed Brittany the burping cloth. "Honey it's not just me, _all_ the baby books say it should be at least three months!"

"Yeah, but what do those baby books say when your kid starts to outgrow his bassinet before the second month?" Brittany flickered an eyebrow, and took a swig of her wine with her free hand. She was allowed a few glasses since she pumped beforehand.

"It says mama should just buy a bigger bassinet!" Santana joked, biting down on her lip.

"Oh, I get what Santana is saying!" Quinn pointed. "She's saying how much she _doesn't_ want to have sex for the next three months, Britt!"

"_Ha Ha_!" Santana mocked, squinting her eyes as her wife joined their friends in laughing at her. "For your information, Quinn, we're going to have sex! Whenever Brittany is ready," Santana nodded at her wife. Brittany smiled, and sarcastically toasted her wine glass back at her.

"_Su-uuure_, San!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana angrily scrunched her face.

"Girl, I think Quinn is saying there is no way you would _ever _have sex with your son in the same room!" Mercedes cackled.

"That's not true!" Santana shook her head. "It's not like he would be aware of what's going on anyway."

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't do it, San." Quinn smugly leaned back in her chair with her glass. "Now Brittany on the other hand, Britt would _totally_ have no problem with it!"

"Truth!" Brittany quickly shot in, laughing.

"Oh, that kid is _so_ going to the nursery in like a week!" Mercedes teased.

"You know what! Are we gonna change this inappropriate topic, or am I gonna have to _earmuff_ my son's ears?" Santana giggled as she finished off her wine. Brittany had moved a still fussy Gabriel to her shoulder, attempting to rock him to sleep.

"I say we switch topics to both _your_ sex lives! How about that?" Santana poured herself another small glass.

"I thought you _just _said no more inappropriate talk in front of Gabe?" Quinn looked confused.

"Exactly! I'm sure you both have boring sex lives... so there's nothing worth _earmuffing_ my baby's ears over," she threw her head back in laughter.

"I feel like _Sex and the City_ right now honey. This is fun!" Brittany was now lightly patting Gabriel's back.

"Yes, and San would definitely be Samantha!" Quinn nodded, and popped a random potato into her mouth that was left on her plate from dinner.

"And _you_ would be boring Charlotte!" Santana countered.

"And Mercedes would be Miranda!" Brittany added. Everyone laughed except Mercedes.

"Why do I have to be Miranda? I'm the farthest thing from her pasty, redhead ass!" she laughed.

"In my wife's defense Cedes; you're the farthest from _any_ of the girls from Sex and the City!" Santana couldn't control her buzzed giggling.

Just then, the women were scared out of their buzzed giggle-fest as the front door opened and slammed shut. The old brownstone's woodwork rattled, and Gabriel started a round of those adorable, pinched newborn cries from being awoken from his shallow slumber. Everyone's attention was drawn to the entryway as an upset Roxie trotted passed the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Santana and Brittany glanced at each other with pursed lips, and seemed to instantly know what the problem was. The giggles and laughter were brought to a screeching halt as Quinn and Mercedes excused themselves from the awkward situation. Santana and Brittany immediately came down from their buzz as parenthood could be so damn sobering.

* * *

><p>Santana looked down at the soapy plate in her hands, and continued to softly hum a random tune to herself as she did the dishes. Ever since picking up more hours at the record label as a producer, she found herself thinking more about music and melodies, and sometimes out of nowhere. Most of her best musical ideas came when she rocked with her son in the rocking chair, or when she did the dishes. Both were easily the most soothing and relaxing tasks on the planet, where Santana often got a lot of thinking done.<p>

Santana hummed as she felt her wife's hands slip around her waist. Brittany kissed her neck and breathed in that makeup and _Rainbath_ body wash smell she loved so much. Santana leaned back into her embrace, and the couple swayed back and forth. The two didn't have to say much in the moment as Britt slipped comfortably into Santana's '_soothing-relaxing-world of dishes_.'

"Mm, how did my little man go down?" Santana asked, still swaying to the motion of Brittany's hips.

"It took awhile..." Brittany softly spoke, resting her chin on her wife's shoulder, and tightening her grip around her waist. "I think he likes my boobs more than the bottle though," she joked.

"Can you blame him?" Santana laughed.

Brittany pinched her side and laughed. "_So_ inappropriate right now!"

"Speaking of inappropriate, you know what I wanna do right now baby?" Santana quickly spun on her heels, and threw her soapy arms around her wife's neck.

"Huh?" Brittany lifted a brow, humming down at Santana as she held her.

"I wanna get naked and soapy with you in a bath..." Santana let the words hang for a moment before leaning up to place a searing kiss.

"Well that would just be the ultimate tease for both of us sweetie, since I can't do anything for a couple more weeks," she giggled.

"Technically _you_ can't, but that doesn't mean you can't take care of your wife!"

"I hate you so much right now..." Brittany murmured into Santana's lips as the two giggled.

Santana spun around again. "Just let me finish the dishes, and we'll go upstairs and get _soapy_-"

The couple's moment was brought to an end as Roxie opened her bedroom door. To Santana and Brittany's surprise the brooding teenager huffed into the kitchen and took a seat in a bar stool. The couple had become experts on knowing when to engage and when to back off the girl. Knowing it had something to do with Zoe, and as soon as Roxie slammed her door; the couple ultimately decided to back off on this one. Teenagers & love was a toxic minefield that even the normally, ready-to-comfort Brittany didn't want to touch this evening.

"Hey..." Roxie's voice was scratchy and tired, and she seemed unsure of how to just come out with her problem to Brittany and Santana. She said nothing else as she looked down and played with her fingers.

The couple glanced at one another, playing a silent game of _rock-paper-scissors _with their eyes to see who would go first on this one. However, both women softened when they realized what a huge step this actually was for all three of them. Roxie, for the first time, seemed to be coming to them with a problem; instead of the other way around. Also as opposed to hiding, locking it away, and letting it fester, Roxie actually wanted to talk in her own roundabout way.

"What's up, honey, everything okay?" Brittany really couldn't help it. She immediately glided over and took a seat next to her foster daughter. Seeing Roxie's face puffy and red was enough to break her heart, like it would any mother's.

"No, not really..." Roxie mumbled and picked at her nails. She looked more angry than sad. Santana dried her hands, then walked over to lean against the kitchen island across from them.

"Well, do you want to talk about it, _mija_?" Santana asked, and Brittany brushed some hair out of Roxie's face.

Roxie took a shaky breath. "I asked Zoe to be my girlfriend today."

Santana locked eyes with her wife in surprise. "O-okay, sweetheart that's usually a good thing Rox..." Santana cocked her head confused.

"It was... for about two fucking minutes, _Tía_," Roxie finally looked up from her nails. "Then her mom came home, and shit hit the fan!"

"Oh no..." Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her head back, looking up at the ceiling. Brittany had forgotten to warn her foster daughter about Eva this whole time, and felt bad about it.

"Hold up! The bitch didn't go off on you and say something homophobic did she Rox? If she did, I swear to fucking God-"

"No, no... nothing like that, _Tía_!" Roxie stopped her before she went full _Lima Heights_. "In a way it was worse. We had dinner, and the whole time - when she wasn't making her daughter feel like shit - she was making rude backhanded comments to me. Like my accent being from Bed-Stuy, my high school, why I'm a foster kid!"

"She what!" Santana flipped out.

"On top of that, I find out that she's sending Zoe to some ballet academy in fucking Russia for the summer!" Roxie whined, and her eyes began to mist again. "It just sucks! I finally ask her to be my girlfriend, only to find out her mom is _Hitler _reincarnated! Now we have to break up because she's leaving for the summer!"

"Okay, honey, calm down," Brittany soothed, tucking some hair behind Roxie's ear. "Why would you have to break up, Rox? Yeah there's the time difference, but you guys have webcams, smartphones, email, facebook..."

"I don't know Auntie B, I'm just really fucking mad she didn't say something awhile ago. I could have prepared at least. And I really wished _someone_ could have warned me about her fucking mom!" Roxie looked accusingly between Santana and Brittany. Both women cringed as they really should have done a better job of warning the kid.

"Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding, Rox?" It was more of a statement than question from Brittany. "Did she say she didn't want you to see Zoe anymore?"

"No, not those exact words, B." Roxie looked at Brittany. "I told you, everything was backhanded. She basically said I'm not good enough to date her daughter, and something about Zoe not having time for a relationship! You should have seen her face when she found out I was from Bed-Stuy!"

Santana's mind shot back to when she made the same judgment of her foster daughter ten months prior. She now knew all too well how misconceived judgments could be so far off. Roxie was a damn good kid, maybe even one of the best. This woman didn't even give her the chance. Santana's blood boiled, and her mama bear senses tingle.

"That's it! I'm fucking talking to her! Britt, what's her damn number?" Santana walked over to where her cell phone was sitting on the dining table.

"Santana, no!" Brittany stressed. "Honey, you never liked her to begin with. I'll do it in the morning, I know how to talk to her. It's probably all a misunderstanding."

"No, Britt you'll just kiss her ass!" Santana pointed. "This woman has probably needed an ass whooping since the 90's, and I'm gonna finally give it to her!"

"What do you mean '_I'll kiss her ass_?'" Brittany squinted her eyes.

"Brittany... this is the '_great _Eva Daniels', your mentor!" Santana feigned. "Don't tell me you're actually capable of talking to her about this without folding babe?"

Brittany looked semi-offended as she folded her arms. "San, there are other ways to talk to be people without going all Lima Heights _all_ the time!"

Roxie looked between her foster mothers in confusion. The clash of parenting styles was rather jaw dropping as the two bickered over how to defend her honor. However, Roxie didn't want this. She didn't want her foster mothers fighting over her, and especially not over Eva fucking Daniels.

"Stop!" Roxie yelled, and the couple stopped mid-argument. "No one is going to talk to her, okay?" Roxie looked between Brittany and Santana to make sure they understood her.

"I just wanted to vent to my parents, like a normal fucking kid!" Roxie scooted her stool back and got up. "I'll just deal with this myself, like I've been used to doing my whole fucking life!"

With that, Roxie left the kitchen and went back to her room. The couple gazed at the entryway long after Roxie had disappeared, wincing as she slammed her door again. They locked eyes with each other, and Santana slowly walked over to take a seat next to her wife. She put her head in her hands, the feeling of failure and defeat permeated through both women's bodies.

"I'm sorry, Britt..." Santana mumbled.

"It's okay, honey..." Brittany leaned over and hugged her wife, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Just when we think we have it all figured out, huh?" Brittany tried to joke.

"Yeah..." Santana chuckled, and leaned her temple against Brittany. They both took the same deep breath at the same time.

"You know she probably wants us to do something?" Santana softly spoke, still looking straight ahead.

"I know..." Brittany whispered, and kissed Santana's cheek. "I just don't know what yet."

The two women continued to sit, sulk, and lick the wounds of parenthood. Unfortunately, there was no book or smartphone app on decoding the language of _teenager_. For the rest of the night they would probably be left to read between the lines and figure out what Roxie wanted them to do.

* * *

><p>Brittany took a long breath when she finally reached the theater district in Manhattan. Somehow the usual activity of using the baby jogger at the park seemed a little boring for Brittany's taste today. The house was a little too empty as well; her wife would be extra-long at the record label and Roxie had mumbled something about spending the day in Musician Square. Brittany decided a day trip to Manhattan would be a nice change of pace. She also decided paying Eva an innocent visit at rehearsals could do no harm either. She really did know how to talk to Eva and reach her on a level no one else could. Of course, it did help that Brittany had her mentor wrapped around her finger a bit. Eva would even ask for Brittany to come on for consultation work when starting a new project. She would always politely turn her down though. She had left the theater for her marriage and family; she wouldn't go back now, not after all these years.<p>

Brittany re-gripped the diaper bag, and looked down at her chest to check that a sleeping Gabriel was snug in his carrier. She smiled down at her son, who was dressed in his green frog shirt and overalls; all topped off with a pair of green infant converse his sister had picked out at the Baby Gap when he was still in Brittany's tummy. He really was becoming quite the little city kid as he hardly made a peep on the train ride to Manhattan or got fussy when Brittany walked down the crowded streets.

Brittany made her way into the small rehearsal theater with relative ease as some of her old friends still worked at the admissions desk. She walked down into the auditorium and snuggled Gabe's blanket tighter around his head, not wanting the music to scare him. He was okay with subways, trucks, and sirens, but Brittany didn't know how he would fare with show tunes blasting in his tiny ears. She looked around until she found who she was looking for. It didn't take long as the music suddenly stopped and a booming voice filled the small auditorium.

"Cut the music, cut the lights, fucking cut everything!" Eva sat at her director's booth with the mic in her hand, and was rubbing her brow in frustration. Brittany chuckled to herself as she walked up to her old mentor.

"What do I have to do to get you people to understand you _need_ to be pointing stage left after the fucking bridge!" she yelled. "We'll run it from the top-" Eva stopped mid sentence as Brittany took a seat next to her.

She looked shocked to see her, but politely smiled. "Scratch the music, we're taking a ten minute break!" Eva gestured in disgust for her dancers to leave her presence. The dancers all seemed relieved as a collective sigh could be heard from the stage.

"Nice to see you still got it, Eva," Brittany grinned.

"Well, as long as there are green behind-the-ears dancers that think they know it all, there will be me to remind them that they still suck!" Eva was her usual smug self.

"And is this Sir Gabriel?" Eva peeked over the carrier as Gabriel started waking up from his nap with a few fussy grunts.

"Yeah, this is the only man in my life..." Brittany planted a few gentle kisses to his forehead. Gabriel yawned and settled back in.

"He's absolutely beautiful, Britt." Eva grinned down at him. "So, what brings you here? You finally ready to be my second chair? I've been asking long enough, and you have to be sick of teaching those amateurs at that high school." She took a sip of her iced tea.

"You're better than that, you belong here!" She condescendingly patted Brittany's arm. She could always take Eva's smugness in low doses, but Brittany was already reaching her limit.

Brittany politely smiled, then bit down on her lip. She was one of the few people who knew how to engage Eva Daniels without confrontation, but this was new ground for her. They both had daughters worth sticking up for, and she wasn't sure how Eva would react to this topic.

"Actually, Ev, I came to talk about Roxie and Zo..." she rolled her lips inward, waiting for the signs of a blowup. To her surprise, there wasn't any. In fact, she seemed to catch Eva off guard.

Eva looked flustered before finding her words. "Brittany, I want you to know this has _nothing_ to do with them both being girls. Okay, I've worked on Broadway and around gay people my whole life-"

"No Eva, of course I know that!" Brittany waved her off. "But it does have something to do with Roxie not being good enough to date your daughter?"

The two women weren't mentor and student at the moment, but simply two mothers. They locked eyes like they were playing chicken, and matched each other's hard stares.

"With all due respect, Eva, you don't know Roxie!" Brittany argued. "She's a good girl who's been through a lot."

"Brittany..." Eva softly whispered, and pursed her mouth like she didn't want to be bothered by this discussion.

"Eva, she told my wife and I what you said!" Brittany stressed. "I have stood by and watched you berate and belittle a lot of people in my life, but that changes when it comes to my daughter! I won't allow it!"

Eva let out a long breath through her nose. "You know I have Zoe on a strict regimen, Brittany. There is no time for a relationship! She's barely about to turn sixteen! Now I'm sorry if what I said came out harsh, I don't take it back though."

"Ev, these are teenagers we're talking about. Teenagers who are falling in love! There is nothing the three of us can do about this!"

Eva shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The thought of losing any type of power and control when it came to her daughter was unsettling for the woman.

"I'm still sending Zoe to _Bolshoi_ Brittany..." Eva wasn't budging as she leaned back in her chair. She was resolute, not wanting give her former prodigy the upper hand.

"That's fine, she's your daughter. But just so you know, the more you try to keep them apart, the more they're gonna want to be together! And the more you force dancing on Zoe, the more she's gonna rebel against you. She's already worked so hard at BHSA this year! She deserves a summer, Eva!"

Brittany pleaded, and flashed that smile she could use to get away with murder. Eva's tight lipped smirk slowly upturned into a prude smile.

"I'll think about it..." she begrudgingly nodded. "And I'm sorry if your foster daughter took what I said the wrong way. You know me, Britt; I can be harsh even when I don't mean to sometimes." The apology was half hearted, but Brittany took it as a positive.

Brittany smiled victoriously. She softly smoothed down some of Gabriel's hair as he yawned from his nap, looking up at her one eye at a time. "Also, if we could agree not to tell the girls about this talk?"

"I can do that..." Eva nodded and subtly smiled.

As the old teacher and former student finished their conversation, the tired dance company unenthusiastically filed back on stage. They looked beaten and broken, some of them ready to call it quits. Brittany smiled as she remembered her own life as a Broadway dancer. It was hard; yet so rewarding and almost addictive.

"So, what do you say about staying for awhile, and watch me try to _not_ throw up from the garbage I'm about to witness on stage?" Eva laughed as she put on her reading glasses, and flipped through some notes.

"I would love to!" Brittany removed Gabe from the carrier to settle him snug into his baby blanket.

Part of being a New Yorker was a healthy knowledge of musical theater. It was never too early to introduce her son to it. Brittany settled comfortably into her seat, the feeling of smug accomplishment radiated out of her body. The ball was now in Eva's court, but Brittany had a good feeling about things.

* * *

><p>"That was a full crawl, babe, he definitely crawled!" Santana argued as the two lay on the floor with their son during his tummy time.<p>

"San, that so was not a crawl!" Brittany laughed. "He half lifted himself then plopped back down!"

"Well he's _trying_..." she cooed. "Huh, _mijo_, you're gonna be crawling in no time!" she scooted forward to pepper light kisses all over his face. Gabriel cooed back and continued his process of half crawling then plopping back down on his blanket.

"That reminds me, Britt! I need to finish baby proofing the freaking kitchen!" Santana rolled over at the sudden thought then hopped up.

"Honey, he won't even be able to crawl for a few more months!"

Roxie snickered from her place behind the living room piano. "_Tía_, you're ridiculous!"

"So was that you volunteering to help me, Rox?" Santana laughed.

"No way!" Roxie shook her head.

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz.**

"I'll get it..." Roxie jumped up from the piano bench, quick to get out of helping Santana do anything.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you, Rox!" Santana yelled down the hall, and Roxie laughed as she answered the door. Her face dropped when she saw a timid Zoe standing there.

"Hi..." Zoe barely said above a whisper.

"Hey..." Roxie sucked in a breath. She had mixed emotions as she was still mildly upset, but was happy to see her at the same time. It had been a few days, and both girls could never stay away too long.

"Can we talk?" Zoe asked, tucking some hair behind her ears. Roxie nodded and stepped out on the stoop, closing the door behind her. She folded her arms and waited for Zoe to speak first.

"Roxie, I am _so_ sorry about my mom the other day... and not telling you about that stupid dance academy!" Zoe folded her own arms, mainly to keep herself from reaching out and grabbing her upset girlfriend.

"I'm not even that mad anymore, Zo." Roxie looked down at her feet.

"You're not?"

"Well I am, but not about your mom, the dinner, or the dance school..." Roxie nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"Then what are you mad about, Rox?" Zoe took a small step forward.

"I don't know! Maybe you should have introduced me to your mom earlier, or actually prepared me a little better." Roxie brought her voice down a bit, not wanting to turn it into an argument. "And yes, you could have mentioned the dance school... that would have been nice too."

"So, you're mad at me?" Zoe pouted.

Roxie's heart dropped when she met Zoe's apologetic gaze. She again did her normal not answering any texts or phone calls for the last few days. It wasn't fair to Zoe, and if there was any hope of a healthy relationship between the two, Roxie needed to learn to communicate better.

"_No_... I'm not mad at you either Zo," she subtly whined at not being able to clarify herself. "I mean, you didn't even tell me you spoke fucking fluent Russian!"

Zoe cocked her head. "Wait, you're mad at me for not telling you I spoke Russian?" Zoe chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, Zo!" Roxie couldn't hold in her own giggles. "You know what I mean..."

"I'm sorry, Rox!" Zoe stopped laughing. "Let me ask you this, would _any_ of that have changed you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

It was the million dollar question. And an honest one. "No, it wouldn't, Z." Roxie softly smiled.

"But this is all new to me, Zo. All of it!" Roxie started to explain herself. "I just want us to always be honest with each other. So when I found out a few things I didn't know, I just flipped out for a second. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, and I always want us to be honest too! Starting now..." she flashed a flirtatious smile at the prospect of making up with Roxie.

Roxie matched her smile, and leaned against the door. "So, what's the fucking time difference between Brooklyn and Moscow? So I can talk to my girlfriend everyday?" She jokingly rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, what's the time difference between Clinton Hill and Bushwick?" Zoe grinned and bit down on her bottom lip.

"What does that mean, Zo?" Roxie cocked her head confused and laughed.

Zoe stepped forward and threw her arms around Roxie's neck. "It _means_; I'm not going anywhere this summer..." Zoe let the statement hang, then gently kissed Roxie's lips.

"Yeah?" Roxie whispered. "How the hell did that happen?"

Zoe shrugged, "I have no idea! My mom and I had this long talk yesterday, and she said it would be my choice to go or not. Maybe she has a new boyfriend I don't know about." Zoe shrugged again.

"Aww, Freddie Krueger really does have a heart!" Roxie mocked, and the two continued to giggle on the stoop as they held onto each other.

"So, are we good?" Zoe mumbled into Roxie's cheek.

"Yeah, I think we're perfect..." Roxie whispered, leaning her forehead against Zoe's. "You wanna meet my brother now?"

"Oh my god, yes! I want some of these Gaby snuggles I've been hearing so much about!" Zoe laughed, and Roxie led her by the hand into the house.

Roxie and Zoe entered the living room generally giddy, and happy to finally be able to hold hands under happier circumstances. Roxie's butterflies were set off when she thought about the fact of being able to hold Zoe's hand everywhere from now on.

"Yay! The lovebirds have worked it out!" Santana was sarcastically clapping as Brittany laid with her head in her lap.

"Shut up, _Tía_..." Roxie mumbled. "And weren't you supposed to be in the kitchen babyproofing something?"

"I was, _mija_, but then it became much more fun to spy on you and Zoe through the peephole." Santana smirked, and Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Guess what, Mrs. LP? My mom says I don't have to go to _Bolshoi_ this summer!" Zoe was beaming as Roxie brought her over to Gabriel on the floor.

"Oh, that's great, sweetheart!" Brittany was failing miserably at acting totally surprised by the news. No one caught on, but Santana quirked a suspicious brow down at her wife as she ran her fingers through her hair.

As the teenagers became distracted by Gabriel on the floor, Santana bent over and kissed her wife passionately.

"What was that for?" Brittany grinned.

"Oh nothing! It's just sneaky Britt-Britt is so damn sexy..." Santana murmured into another kiss.

Brittany giggled against her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, baby."

"Sure..." Santana kissed her again.

"It wasn't all me though, honey. Gaby was my little partner in crime, he can be a _very_ convincing baby!" she smiled and held Santana's face.

The two continued to giggle and kiss for a moment, then settled in and watched Roxie and Zoe play with Gabriel on the floor. Santana's heart warmed at watching how genuinely happy Roxie looked; as happy as everyone looked as they basked in the ambiance of family and loved ones. Santana and Brittany couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

As parents, your emotions are tethered to that of your child's. You feel what they feel, and it's hard not to want to make it better when they don't feel happy. It was a new concept for the couple, but one they were now grasping comfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So, this was a bit of a weird chapter for me. I was so worried about starting a chapter off with Zoxie or having a heavily Zoxie chapter. But, the story naturally dictated it, so I had to go there. The pendulum will be swinging back to Brittana! A shout-out to **o****nebratsis **from tumblr for reminding me how much my readers love Zoxie, and to just go for it!

Also, I may be skipping next Wednesday's update and shooting for Sunday instead. I have some scheduling issues next week, so hang in there ;)


	24. LOVE

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Over 20 chapters in, and there's still a loyal bunch of you guys! Again, thank you so much for the support! Also, thanks for being patient, sorry for the wait.

A shout-out to **DieZeitVergeht**, who is the fanciest and most _adorable_ beta in the world ;)

**Rated M: **For reasons!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: L-O-V-E<strong>

Santana looked up at the large, courtroom clock that hung above the judge's stand and continued to nervously bite the inside of her cheek. She rubbed her sweaty hands wondering why everything that came to her children made her a perspiring mess. This was a simple family court hearing to set their termination-of-parental-rights court date. However, Santana's body didn't get the memo as she couldn't contain her jitters.

"Santana, relax, honey." Brittany whispered into her wife's ear. Her calming words and cool, dry hand helped numb her wife's nerves as she gently squeezed Santana's palm.

"I'm sorry, Britt," Santana weakly smiled. "It's just, this is a big fucking deal, right? I mean, this is really happening, babe. We're getting closer to adopting Roxie!"

Brittany sweetly smiled at her wife's adorable anxiety attack. "Yes, it's a big _fucking_ deal, honey," she mocked. "This is just one small hearing though. You need to calm down, sweetheart. And, aren't _you_ the lawyer? You should be comfortable in here!" she lightly chuckled.

"I can't calm down though!" Santana whined. "_And_, I haven't been in a courtroom in years, not since that internship at Smithson & West," she hissed.

Even though Santana was a lawyer, litigation was never her strong point in law school. And for one reason; she could never control her temper in those mock trials held every semester around finals time. It was pretty evident to Santana early on that she needed a calmer concentration unless she wanted to spend her career being constantly held in contempt by judges because of her temper problems. Entertainment law is widely accepted as the _zen_ practice of the law world. Needless to say, Santana choosing a career in entertainment law was a big disappointment to Maria Lopez as it was a vast cry from her mother's corporate law and litigation roots.

"Here!" Brittany reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Shannon sent me this pic of Gabriel in his stroller at the park a few minutes ago; it'll make you feel better!"

Santana couldn't contain her smile as she grinned down at the picture of her baby boy. Any anxiety she was feeling had now completely vanished. There was a sun glare on the picture that was rather annoying, but it was overshadowed by Gabe's crooked, infant smile. He was now eight weeks old and out of the phase where his smiling was no longer confused with gas. They were now genuine smiles, laughs, and squeals. Gabriel spent most of his days being a happy camper - Santana and Brittany would spend most of their lives making sure that never changed.

"See, I told you it would make you feel better," Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek. "Gaby's the magic baby!" she laughed.

"Yeah, he is..." Santana dazedly smiled and leaned into a peck on Brittany's lips. "But, you know who isn't magic and who is epically failing right now?"

"Who?" Brittany laughed.

"Our freaking lawyer, who is late!" Santana chided. "I swear, I still wouldn't change anything about that horrible evaluation I wrote him a few years ago-"

Santana's attention was drawn to the aisle before she could finish her rant as the double doors of the courtroom flew open. Abram Lennon waddled his way to the couple and took a seat next to them at the plaintiff's desk.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies!" Abram didn't look up as he immediately started pulling out files, getting ready for his opening argument. "Doesn't really matter anyway, I know this judge. We have quite the history!"

Santana squinted her eyes and turned her head. "A good history or bad history, Abram?"

"Uh, depends on your definition of bad," he laughed. "If you think 'bad' is being held in contempt in his court on various occasions, then I guess it's a bad history," he laughed again. "I consider it more of a _spirited_ history!" Abram smiled and nodded at the couple.

Santana's jaw dropped because that was the last thing she needed to hear at the moment. "Abram, so help me _Jesus_ himself if you firebomb this case with your strange antics!" She whispered, trying not to draw attention from the court clerks.

"I told you both, this is as close to a slam dunk as you can get!" He drummed his pen against the desk, seemingly amused at Santana. "Javier Ortiz signed his rights away without a fight. And, once I get done with the character assassination of Valerie Ramos, this should be over in no time."

"I trust you, Abram!" Brittany chirped, reaching over Santana to lightly squeeze the lawyer's wrist. She nudged her wife, encouraging her to say a few positive words as well before court started.

"Uh, yeah, I trust you too," she mumbled. "I'm serious though, Abram! If you sabotage-"

"All rise!" Santana was interrupted by the court clerk calling the hearing to order. The sound of wooden chairs could be heard screeching as everyone stood for the judge.

Santana stole a glance at Valerie Ramos' lawyer at the defendant's desk, hoping to size him up real quick. He had underpaid public defender written all over his face and looked a few years removed from law school like herself. The suit he wore looked second hand and he had that young, conservative congressman look. She knew better than to judge and jinx things though. As far as she knew, he could have been the new, white Johnnie Cochran. Santana quickly looked away towards the judge as he took his seat.

"Please, be seated!" The tired, old judge mumbled. "I'm Judge Connors, and let's get this show on the road." The judge looked down at his notes.

"Right!" Abram shot up from his seat and buttoned his tweed suit. "Your honor, the petitioners are prepared to show there are seven statutory grounds to determine unfitness, and Ms. Ramos meets five of them."

Abram walked around the desk and continued. "We're also prepared to show that the child meets the criteria for The Adoption and Safe Families Act, having spent 15 of 22 months in foster care at various times during her young life-"

"Abram!" The judge lamented, glaring at the lawyer over the top of his reading glasses. "We're not arguing the case today, you know that!" The old judge croaked out. "Now, stop trying to show up the _boy_ lawyer and take your seat!"

"Your honor, Cade Stevens, lawyer for Valerie Ramos." The young lawyer stood, not wanting to be shown up. "I would like the court to be aware my client will be in session to fight for her case when you set the dates. She has been granted special permission by the New York correctional board."

Santana and Brittany squeezed each other's hand at the news. They weren't scared of the woman by any means. They just knew it would add some extra tension to an already tense battle. However, Santana would have it no other way. The look on the woman's face when the judge strips her parental rights away would be priceless and make this whole battle worth it.

"Alright, enough posturing by the both of you!" Judge Connors waved his hand annoyed at both lawyers. "I've read the case over, and I think this can all be settled in one day."

"Of course, your honor." Abram nodded and turned to softly smile at the couple.

"This isn't my first rodeo." The judge folded his hands and looked down at his audience. "Either Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce prove beyond a reasonable doubt what they are claiming in these papers, or they don't. I'll hear both sides, then I would love to talk to the child in private before making my decision."

"Yes, your honor!" The two lawyers said in unison.

"No funny business from the both of you!" Judge Connors looked between both men. "Mr. Stevens, if your client thinks she can bring her prison, thug mentality into my courtroom, she has another thing coming! Consider this my first and last warning." The young lawyer nodded up at the judge.

"I'm officially accepting the case and setting the date for the second of August. I expect both sides to be prompt and prepared! See you all then." The judge banged his gavel, ending the hearing.

The couple let out a breath together. "So, that's a good thing, right?" Brittany asked.

"It's good, baby!" Santana smiled, leaning over to hug her wife. "He wants it all decided in one day. That means it's pretty black and white to him already."

"Yep, I told you... slam dunk!" Abram winked and started to pack up his stuff. "He may even rule faster for us after a few minutes of Valerie Ramos being in his courtroom. I doubt she'll be able to behave herself. Her true colors will show."

The couple and lawyer both stood as they were getting ready to leave the courtroom. "Thank you so much, Abram!" Brittany wrapped the husky lawyer in a bear hug and Santana was rather impressed she got her arms around him.

He chuckled as she squeezed him harder. "Okay, we still have one very important day to go ladies! Let's keep things in perspective until then, alright?"

Santana and Brittany silently nodded, said their goodbyes, and started to make their way to the exit.

"All this course did for me was keep me out of trouble from 2-4:30pm every Tuesday and Thursday! And, any interest I may have had in Family Law has successfully been _bored_ out of me by your monotonous lectures!" Abram caught Santana as she turned to follow her wife.

Santana froze in place, wide eyed and horrified at her former professor reciting her teacher evaluation verbatim. She turned to catch Abram smirking at her.

"I thought I recognized you before..." He slowly grinned. "I do believe that was the _spiciest_ course evaluation I have ever gotten," he laughed.

All Santana could do was smile at underestimating her old teacher. "Uh, I'm sorry about that professor," she chuckled and looked down.

"No, it's fine! I guess I have to prove myself and the worth of Family Law to you in a couple of weeks, huh?" he winked again.

Santana nodded and laughed as Brittany led her by the hand out of the old courtroom. She hoped her old professor was right and could still deliver the goods. The couple was one step closer to adopting Roxie and only one court date stood in the way. Brittany and Santana had been waiting for this day for months. They were about to come face to face with Valerie Ramos. Any tension they both felt when finding out she would be in court that day was now gone. It was game time as Santana and Brittany couldn't wait to face the woman.

* * *

><p>"So, are you nervous about the court date, San?" Brittany asked as she munched on a potato chip. The two were enjoying an after-court lunch date on the patio of their local Central Cafe Brooklyn after getting their son back from Brittany's sister.<p>

"No, I'm not nervous about the actual court." Santana leaned down to kiss Gabriel's little foot as he stared up mesmerized at the leaves of a tree blowing in the wind above him. He was peaceful as he laid in his stroller next to the table, and sucked on a binky.

"I'm actually more nervous I'll be held in contempt for launching myself at Valerie, and knocking the bitch out!" Santana joked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Honey, that's not funny!" Brittany scolded. "And, no cursing in front of the baby!"

"I'm just teasing, sweetie." Santana laughed. "Mama's just teasing _papi_, I would never go to jail for some prison trash, hood rat!" Santana bent over again and baby-talked to her son, then peppered his face with kisses. Gabriel let the binky drop from his mouth and immediately started smiling and cooing back at his mother.

Brittany smiled and shook her head as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "I'm just worried about how Rox will hold up. Especially with her mom being in there."

The couple locked eyes as things got serious for a moment. It was the big unknown, but Roxie had been having an amazing last few months and had even faced her mother the day Gabriel was born. There was really no doubt in either woman's mind that Roxie could not only face her mother in court, but testify to judge in private.

"She'll be fine, babe." Santana flashed a confident smile and put Gabriel's binky back into his mouth. "She's been a fighter her whole life and can do this!"

"Yeah, she can." Brittany smiled proudly. "And, she's also been so much happier since her and Zo became girlfriends..."

"Uh-huh..." Santana nodded as she took another long sip from her soda.

"They're probably having sex." Brittany monotonously said as she casually took a bite out of her sandwich. Santana sprayed some of her soda on the table, then started coughing.

"BRITTANY!" Santana was horrified. "What... why... how would you even know that?" Santana was visibly flustered by her wife's statement.

"What, babe?" Brittany teased. "They're teenagers, in a relationship, and I'm pretty sure Eva is _never_ home. They're probably 'doing' it!" Brittany smiled and bit down on her bottom lip as she poured it on heavy for her wife.

"Plus, we were totally _doing_ it at that age too! Or have you forgotten?" A cocky Brittany popped another chip into her mouth, giggling.

Santana shook her head laughing. "Why must we _always_ have these inappropriate conversations in the presence of our son?" she giggled some more, and Brittany shrugged. "By the way, Roxie is _never_ allowed to go to Zoe's house again!"

Brittany continued to laugh as she rubbed her foot teasingly up and down her wife's calf under the table.

"I just don't want to think about our daughter doing _that_..." Santana scrunched her face. She looked down at her sandwich in disgust, having lost her appetite. "I just want it to be a vague thing, like it was for me growing up. My mom knew I was having sex, but we didn't have to talk about it."

Brittany licked some mustard off her lips, shaking her head in disagreement. "I want the opposite, honey! I want Rox to always know she can come to us if she's confused or curious about something."

"Uh, she can come to _you_, Britt!" Santana pointed and laughed. "I would have no idea what to say if she _ever_ asked me anything about lady sex," she giggled some more and adjusted Gabriel's stroller so it was more in the shade.

"You are such a wimp, baby!" Brittany lightly kicked her under the table. "How are you gonna be when we have the 'safe sex talk' with Gabriel in fifteen or sixteen years?"

"Britt, don't say such things!" Santana whined and leaned down to talk to Gabriel. "Gaby's never having a girlfriend... or boyfriend! He's staying locked in the house until he's thirty, huh _mijo_?" She cooed down at her son. Gabriel kicked his legs in excitement as Santana blew a series of raspberries into his stomach.

"You're ridiculous!" Brittany smiled, leaning back with her iced tea.

"I love you too..." Santana mouthed back, then blew a kiss from across the table.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that, Auntie B? He totally just hit a perfect C major chord!" Roxie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yay, Gaby!" Roxie clapped Gabriel's tiny hands together as she held him on her lap at the family piano.<p>

"I think that was just luck, Rox." Brittany laughed and continued to take more pictures and video from her spot next to her children on the piano bench.

"No, it wasn't..." Roxie faked whined. "My brother has perfect pitch, and he's only two months old! Do it again Gabe, prove mommy wrong, buddy!" Roxie encouraged her brother by lightly bouncing him in her lap. Gabriel went back to his pattern of banging on random keys, then after awhile became more interested in trying to eat his own hand.

"Oh yes, Roxie! A modern day _Chopin_ we have on our hands there!" Santana laughed over the top of her laptop screen from her seat on the couch as she half watched her family and got some work done.

"Yeah, whatever, it so was a perfect C major," Roxie chuckled. "I'll let you know when he hits another one."

"You do that, _mija_." Santana laughed, but didn't look up as she typed a proposal.

"So, how was court today?" Roxie timidly asked after a few seconds of being serenaded by the sweet piano skills of an eight week old baby. She didn't look up, and grazed her lips gently across Gabriel's light brown tuft of hair.

The couple locked eyes in surprise for a moment. It was the first time Roxie had ever gone out of her way to ask the couple about the court case. In fact, it seemed Roxie went out of her way to _not_ mention it as much as possible. Often, when the couple got back from meetings with Abram, Roxie would never ask how any of it was going. Santana couldn't be sure if it was nerves or just plain curiosity, but now was probably the time to tell the girl about her mother's plans to be in court.

Santana and Brittany subtly nodded at one another; understanding it was time to explain in detail to Roxie what to expect on their court date.

"Uh, court actually went really well, honey." Brittany softly spoke as she took Gabriel from Roxie. She got up and put him in his baby swing by the couch, then returned to her seat next to Roxie. Santana closed her laptop screen and removed her reading glasses to give her family her full attention.

"There's some things we wanted to fill you in on, Rox." Brittany started first. "About what to expect in court in a few weeks."

"Okay..." Roxie shrugged her shoulders, and continued to flip through the sheet music book in her hand. She didn't look her regular anxious self, or even scared. This was a new calmer and collected Roxie, and it was still taking the couple awhile to get used to.

"Well, the whole thing will take just one day." Brittany explained. "The judge doesn't want this thing to be drawn out. He wants to get it over with, honey."

"That sounds good," Roxie flashed a tight smile, looking between her two mothers. "Uh, do I have to be in there?"

"You can, if you want." Brittany brushed some bangs out of the girl's eyes. "But, remember we already told you it'll just be you and the judge in private? You won't have to testify publicly with everyone watching."

"I know," Roxie nodded. "I still want to be in court that day though, with you guys." Roxie admitted.

"Rox, there's something else." Santana finally spoke from her place on the couch. "Your mom is going to be in there that day too. She was given permission to leave prison to represent herself in court."

"So, you don't have to be in there if you think it might be tough. Especially, if she tries to intimidate you or says something horrible, sweetheart." Brittany added.

The couple waited for the fireworks or for any signs of a typical Roxie blow up. Instead, the girl rubbed her ring for a moment, rolled her lips, and seemed to take a few deep, calming breaths. Dr. Levy must have given the teenager some breathing exercises to assist in calming her anxiety.

"I-I still want to," she looked between the two women again. "I faced her two months ago, and I can do it again. She doesn't scare me anymore, I can do it!" Roxie was resolute.

"Of course, you can, Rox..." Brittany whispered and proudly smiled. She reached for the girl and planted a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

"But, if you change your mind at any time, _mija_; that's okay." Santana reiterated. "You don't have to be there, or even testify if you're uncomfortable!"

"No, _Tía_, I would never back out!" Roxie was almost offended by Santana's statement. "I mean, you guys have done _so_ much for me!" she swallowed a lump.

"I uh, l-love you guys..." Roxie stuttered before making direct eye contact with her moms. "I love Gabriel too, and love being apart of a family!"

Brittany fought back happy tears, as she stared back at the girl next to her. Her eyes quickly flashed to Santana's, who looked shocked as well, choking down her own lump caught in her throat. It was the first time Roxie had said those three little words to the couple. Santana and Brittany had no idea how much they needed to hear the words from Roxie's mouth until they were actually spoken. Now that it was said, they would make it their mission to never go another day without exchanging the words with their daughter again.

* * *

><p>Zoe clapped and whistled along with the crowd as the group of musicians ended their set. She beamed at Roxie as she came off the small, amphitheater stage. Zoe had to admit, Musician Square hadn't really been her style before she met Roxie, but it had quickly become one of the girl's favorite hangout in recent weeks. She just loved the way Roxie transformed when she was onstage with her musician friends; some of them older and more experienced than her. Roxie somehow managed to hold her own and it made Zoe wonder why she wasn't actively pursuing her craft as something other than a hobby.<p>

"So, what did you think?" Roxie smiled as she hopped off the last step. She quickly kissed Zoe as she took her hand. She was still a little uneasy about taking their relationship public so soon, but it was hard to resist not showing off her girlfriend. Zoe was absolutely beautiful and deep down Roxie wanted everyone to know she was hers.

"That was crazy good, like always!" Zoe was proud as she leaned in for a longer kiss. "So, what do you wanna do now? We can go see a movie in a nice air-conditioned theater?" she swung their hands back and forth as they casually strolled around the open amphitheater.

It was mid July, and Brooklyn was still being scorched by a heatwave. The normally hot, sticky evenings would make anyone want to shy away from human contact as much as possible. However, not to be deterred by the humid night, the lovestruck teenagers stuck together like glue. They were never more than an arms length away at all times.

"I don't know, I figure we can hang out here a little longer." Roxie shrugged. "Friday open mic night is about to start, and we usually get some really good performers from all over the five boroughs."

Roxie was trying to play indifferent, but Zoe saw how her face lit up as she spoke about the event. Zoe couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend's insatiable love of live music.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Z?" Roxie laughed, aware of Zoe's stare and suddenly embarrassed under her girlfriend's coy smirk.

Zoe shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing, it's just my girlfriend is the biggest music nerd ever!" she teasingly bumped her shoulder into Roxie's as they walked.

Roxie rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Whatever, there's nothing wrong with supporting my local music spot and fellow musicians."

"Yeah, and it's adorable!" Zoe kissed her cheek.

The two continued to walk hand in hand around the open park and amphitheater. Musician Square was known for its bohemian, carnival like atmosphere. It was a lot like Coney Island with its many arts & craft booths, kettle corn, candy, ice cream, and frozen lemonade stands. It was the perfect place for a couple of teenagers on summer break to get lost in for hours.

Zoe watched Roxie intently from the corner of her eye as the two shared a frozen lemonade and a bag of kettle corn. They sat Indian-style in a grassy knoll overlooking the stage as one of the open mic participants sang a piano ballad.

"You should audition for my school," Zoe casually suggested, then took a sip of lemonade.

Roxie did a doubletake at her girlfriend before scrunching her face. "What...! Where did that come from?" Roxie laughed off the random statement.

"C'mon, Rox!" Zoe nudged her girlfriend. "You love music, you love playing music, and I _know_ you can sing! BHSA is the perfect place for you! You said so yourself that you wanted to go to a different school this year!" she pleaded.

"Nope..." Roxie obnoxiously shook her head, and grabbed the frozen lemonade from Zoe. "I told you Zo, I'm weird about the idea of music school, or singing in front of people." She took a drink.

"Okay, but you play here on stage all the time. _And_, you play in front of your parents too. So, why can't you sing at school?" Zoe asked. "I wanna hear your voice, Rox! _Pleeease_!" She tried to beg.

Roxie laughed, then grabbed Zoe's chin and pecked her lips. "The answer is still no, Z." She whispered and smiled against her lips.

"Fine..." Zoe tightened her mouth as she thought of another plan. "Okay, no snuggles and making out until I hear your voice!" She stuck her tongue in her cheek, trying to hold a stern face.

Roxie let out a loud laugh. "That's _so _not going to work, Zo! You'd just be punishing yourself too!" she smirked.

"Okay, well how about a bet then?" Zoe suggested, popping a handful of kettle corn into her mouth. "How about you do this open mic thing, and if the crowd loves it, then you audition for BHSA."

"And, if I get booed off the fucking stage?" Roxie amusingly asked, grabbing a piece of kettle corn before popping it into her mouth too.

"Then I'll never ask you to sing again or pressure you to audition for my school. Do we have a deal?" Zoe wiped her hand on her jeans and stuck it out to shake on the bet. "Unless... you're too chicken?" Zoe flickered a smug eyebrow.

Roxie laughed at her girlfriend, shook her hand, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "You _suck_ at reverse psychology, Z!" Roxie hopped up and brushed some kettle corn crumbs off her jean shorts.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sign my name on the open mic list..." she trailed off, walking backwards. "I can never turn down a bet or dare!" Roxie winked, then trotted to the sign up sheet by the stage.

"Hey, Rox!" Jamal, the venue coordinator and MC looked up from some papers as Roxie came walking up. "What can I do for you, mama?"

"Uh, hey J!" Roxie nervously licked her lips. "I... k-kind of want to sign up for a spot..."

"Okay, what are you gonna play, an instrumental piano or guitar piece again?"

"Actually... I was thinking I could sing something this time?" Roxie nervously folded her arms as Jamal slowly looked up from the papers he was reading.

Jamal had known Roxie since she was a child who at any given time could be found sitting in her grandfather's lap as he jammed with his Bossa nova band on weekends. He gave her a curious smile and handed her the clipboard with the sign up sheet.

"I knew you were holding back on us," he grinned. "So, do you know what you're gonna sing?"

Roxie was tight lipped as she signed her name with conviction. She looked back at her girlfriend, who was throwing away the empty lemonade cup, then back at Jamal. She handed him back the clipboard.

"Yeah, I think I have the perfect song..." she nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Roxie swallowed hard from her spot at the side of the stage and looked out towards the crowd as she waited for the act before her to finish his set. It was a slam poet, who had his brother playing percussion for him as he rapped his lyrics. She was nervous but didn't feel overwhelmed like she probably would have months earlier. Her girlfriend was right; she loved music and she loved singing; it was time she finally showed off more of herself. Roxie could simply close her eyes and pretend she was in the comfort of her bedroom if things took a turn for the worst.<p>

Roxie smiled as she locked eyes with Zoe one last time before Jamal introduced her as the next act. Again, Roxie was surprised how comfortable she felt as she walked onstage. She had been coming to this place since she was a child, and had a great relationship with all the regulars. She was even borrowing a guitar from her good friend Tito, a man she used to watch her grandfather jam with.

It didn't take long to decide on a song to sing to her girlfriend. She had to admit, it was a simple and rather cliche love song, but the lyrics were perfect for how she felt - how Zoe had made her feel over these last few months.

"Uh..." Roxie's voice boomed through the amphitheater and a loud feedback noise from the amplifier forced some annoyed grumbles from the crowd as she plugged in the guitar.

"I'm Roxie Ortiz, and I would like to dedicate this song to a very special person." she adjusted the strap around herself.

There were a smattering of claps, mostly from the only people who were paying attention. Which included a very enthusiastic Zoe and some of Roxie's family-of-musicians, who were equally curious as they had never heard her sing either. She looked at Zoe one last time before looking down at the guitar.

Roxie took a deep breath as she started the opening chords to a very intimate, and stripped down version of the Etta James classic, 'At Last.'

_At last  
>My love has come along<br>My lonely days are over  
>And life is like a song<em>

Roxie had her eyes squeezed shut as she sang the opening verse. She was holding back as she was still shy about singing in front of a crowd. She knew better than to look at anyone as she sang the jazz-blues standard. Roxie decided to concentrate on the lyrics instead.

_Oh yeah yeah, at last  
>The skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
>The night I looked at you<em>

As Roxie continued, the smattering of claps had turned into loud applause as people began to encourage her. Roxie began to feel the love and relax a bit. She peeked an eye out at the crowd.

_And I found a dream that I could speak to  
>A dream that I can call my own<br>I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
>A thrill that I have never known<em>

Roxie finally found the courage to find her girlfriend in the audience and it wasn't hard as Zoe was the one beaming in the front row. Zoe's eyes sparkled with tears as the two zeroed in on one another. Roxie smiled as she sang and concentrated her gaze down at her girlfriend.

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile  
>Oh, and then the spell was cast<br>And here we are in Heaven  
>For you are mine at last<em>

Roxie ended the song to thunderous applause, hollers, and whistles. She blushed as she unplugged the guitar and laughed as the group of musicians she would usually jam with were teasingly chanting her name for an encore.

"Uh, thank you..." Roxie shyly spoke into the mic and went back to her regularly awkward self as she briskly walked off the stage. Her heart was jumping out of her chest though and it was a different kind of rush she had never felt before. She was tingly and euphoric, and Roxie never wanted the feeling to go away. She was met offstage by a teary Zoe.

"Why are you crying-" Roxie was cut off by one of the longest and hardest kisses she has ever received. It was almost dizzying as Zoe released her lips with a wet pop.

"Uh, wow!" Roxie quickly adjusted her glasses that were knocked crooked by the kiss, then held Zoe tighter around the small of her back.

"That, that was amazing Rox!" Zoe shook her head in shock as she held Roxie's face. "I loved it... I love you!"

Roxie stared back at her girlfriend in shock. Her mouth moved, but no words followed. She searched Zoe's eyes as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She wanted to say it back, but the words weren't coming fast enough. Zoe's expression changed to slightly embarrassed at the slip. She couldn't get a read on Roxie's face and was beginning to think the worst. Maybe it was too soon to say the words? Maybe Roxie wasn't ready?

"Uh, let's go get some ice cream." Zoe pecked Roxie's lips as she recovered with a quick out.

She grabbed Roxie's hand to lead her away, turning and squeezing her eyes shut. She mentally kicked herself in the head for letting the words slip. She knew how skittish Roxie was and she only hoped it didn't freak her out too much.

"You love me?" Roxie softly asked, slightly tugging her girlfriend back and grabbing her hands. Her eyes glistened as she searched Zoe's.

"Yeah, I do..." Zoe nervously bit the inside of her lip, not sure what was coming next.

Roxie looked down at their clasped hands, then quickly looked back up. "I love you too..." It was confident and strong; she meant the words.

Zoe smiled then launched herself into Roxie's arms. The two crashed their lips together, and Roxie picked Zoe slightly up off the ground as they kissed.

"So, does this mean I won the bet?" Zoe leaned her forehead against Roxie's.

"Maybe..." Roxie slowly grinned. "We'll talk about it later," she chuckled.

As the young couple made their way back towards the grassy knoll, they held each other's hands a little tighter than normal. There was no doubt that something had changed. They had taken a huge step in their relationship. Roxie thought she would have never lived to see the day where she told a person she genuinely loved them. She had managed to tell three people in one week.

And, Roxie Ortiz could definitely get used to that.

* * *

><p>"Well, it took some time, but I got our little man down." Santana said, walking back into the living room. She laid the baby monitor on the coffee table and climbed over her wife on the couch.<p>

"So, what did it take this time? Did you have to sing, or tell him about your day in Spanish?" Brittany let out a tired chuckle and turned the volume down on the TV.

"Neither, I just opened the window and let him listen to the soothing sounds of a good ole fashion Dominican vs Puerto Rican stoop argument!" Santana giggled, wrapping a leg and arm around her wife as they lay.

"Oh god, honey!" Brittany laughed. "I think Gabe's first word is gonna be a Spanish curse if we keep letting our neighbors help us get him to sleep."

"What can I say, sweetie? Our boy loves his live-action _telenovelas_!" she joked through a yawn.

Santana scooted a little higher on the couch so she could better nuzzle into Brittany. She began trailing lazy, tired kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She subtly pulled down Brittany's tank top to trail wet kisses across her collarbone. Because of the sweltering July nights, they both were in simple panties and tank tops. They could only get away with being half naked when it was clear Roxie wouldn't be home until curfew.

The prospect of Roxie not being home until later, and a sleeping Gabriel, made it easier for the couple to get into the mood. Santana never thought they would become one of those stereotypical couples who had to fit sex in when they could, but lately it had been one _giant_ welcome to parenthood for the two women. It wasn't a myth; children really are the biggest cockblocks.

"Mm, baby..." Brittany moaned as Santana nipped under her ear. "Weren't you just yawning?" she teased

"Britt, we have an empty and quiet house at the moment," Santana mumbled between kisses. "There is no way I'm not going to fuck you right now!"

"Oh, I love it when you're so romantic like this." Brittany sarcastically said, throwing her arms around Santana's neck, and giggling into a few kisses.

"Shh, before you jinx it like last night and Gabe wakes up two minutes before I'm about to get off!" Santana slid between Brittany's legs and sat up.

"C'mon, babe. Let's move things upstairs," she attempted to pull her wife up.

"San, no..." Brittany whined. "I'm too tired to make it upstairs, but way too horny not to have sex right now!" she smirked, grabbing a fistful of Santana's tank top to pull her back down. Brittany wrapped her legs around her wife's ass to keep her from getting up a second time.

"Mm, but what if Roxie walks in?" Santana breathed out as Brittany ran her hands slowly underneath her tank top and up her smooth stomach.

"She won't..." Brittany murmured into sloppy kisses along Santana's jawline. "I need you to focus, Santana."

"Okay..." she gasped out as Brittany grazed a nipple with her thumb.

"I also need to see your boobs!" Brittany grinned into her wife's pulse point. "Off, now!" she pulled at the hem of Santana's tank top.

Santana sat up chuckling. She crossed her arms and teasingly slid off her shirt, tossing it gently to the side of the couch. Brittany wasted no time in leaning up to take a nipple into her mouth. She hummed into the flesh as she sucked, then swirled her tongue around the dark bud before spreading her love to the other breast.

"_Fuuuck_ me, that feels good!" Santana arched her back and purred. She ran her fingers through blond locks, gently pulling every time Brittany grazed her teeth against a nipple.

Brittany slowly lowered them both back down to the couch and the two went back to grinding and kissing. Santana crawled her own hand underneath Brittany's tank top and up her stomach. She copped a gentle feel of her wife's breast before Brittany moved Santana's hand away from her still sensitive chest, placing it on her ass instead.

They had only been cleared to have sex now for a week and Brittany was still self-conscious about her body. The boobs were a no-fly zone. And she kept her tank top on the last few times they had sex as well. It wouldn't stop Santana from trying to feel her up though. She felt she needed to keep encouraging her wife and would continue to caress and appreciate her body until Brittany realized it was okay.

"_Shit_, Santana!" Brittany bucked her hips up into her wife to create some much needed friction. "Fuck me, now!"

"You didn't say please," Santana let out a muffled, throaty chuckle.

"Baby, _please_!"

Santana cupped her wife over her panties and could immediately feel that she was soaked through. She smiled into her neck again, because post-baby Brittany was so damn easy to turn on and tease.

"You want it, Britt?" Santana cupped her harder. "Tell me how much you want it, baby." she huskily whispered into her ear.

"Fuck, I want it so bad!" Brittany whined, throwing her head back. She scratched her nails down Santana's back and ribs, causing her to wince at the satisfying sting.

Santana wasted no more time as she pulled Brittany's panties only halfway down her thighs and scooted Brittany down the couch some. She slid her fingers back and forth over the length of Brittany's wet seam before dipping knuckle deep without warning.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Brittany lifted off the couch a few inches as she bucked into Santana's hand, arching her back.

Santana propped herself up with her forearm on the side of Brittany's head as she thrust in a steady rhythm. Brittany responded by subtly tightening her knees around Santana's waist, forcing her to pump her harder.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Santana cooed into Brittany's ear as she removed her fingers and slowed her pace a bit, rubbing gentler circles around her clit. "Tell me it's good, Britt..." she hummed.

"It's _sooo _good..." Brittany purred and began to release her grip around Santana's waist. She slid her own hand between them in search of Santana's center.

"I need to touch you too, sweetheart. I need to feel you!" Brittany captured Santana's lips as her fingers slid into her panties, finding her equally soaked folds.

"Fuck, _Britt_..." Santana moaned as Brittany slowly inched two fingers inside her. Brittany swallowed Santana's moans and gently tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. They grinded into each other's hands for a few moments, trading moans and grunts between thrusts.

"Come with me, baby." Brittany whispered into Santana's lips. Santana smirked as she pulled her hand away from Brittany's slippery center.

Brittany groaned at the sudden stop in action, but she didn't have to for long. In one quick motion Santana slid Brittany's panties completely off, and pulled her own panties halfway down her thighs. She then scooted higher between Brittany's legs and lowered herself.

"Uh... oh fuuuck!" Brittany tried to stifle a yell as their already sensitive clits touched. Santana grabbed Brittany's legs and wrapped them around her waist.

The two started up a familiar rhythm and within a few moments, both women were close again. They clashed their centers together and stared into each other's aroused eyes. Their breathing became deeper and faster, until they were both gasping.

Santana interlaced her fingers with Brittany's and pinned her hands above her head as they bucked into one another harder, feeling their climaxes nearing.

"I'm coming, baby..." Brittany cried out.

"Fuck, me too..." Santana bit down on Brittany's shoulder as their orgasms both hit simultaneously.

They moaned with each other as they tumbled over the edge. They kept the subtle grinding motion going as the pulsating died down. Santana peppered sloppy kisses into the crook of Brittany's neck and released her hands.

"I swear my orgasms are way stronger now!" Brittany dazedly grinned. She traced circles up and down Santana's sweaty back as the two tried to catch their breath.

"Best. Orgasms. Ever!" Santana mumbled into Brittany's cheek and the two let out a dry laugh. The couple laid in the same position holding each other for a few more moments before Santana began to yawn again.

"Okay, _now_ we should really go upstairs, honey." Santana gently rubbed her palms up and down Brittany's thighs and ass.

"Here!" Brittany smiled as she took the thin blanket they usually kept on the back of the couch and threw it over them. Santana laughed as Brittany snuggled the blanket around them tighter.

"I love you, Britt..." Santana yawned again.

"I love you too, sweetheart..." Brittany slurred and was already falling asleep.

Santana dozed off with a satisfied grin on her face and still wrapped in her wife's limbs. Sure, they were a little more tired than usual. Sure, they would spend the next eighteen years coming up with more creative ways to fit in sexy times. Santana couldn't care less though. She wouldn't trade places with anyone else on the planet.

Right on cue, the baby monitor's LED lit up as Gabriel let out the cry that usually meant he needed to be changed. Santana sighed and gently slid off her sleeping wife. She grabbed her tank top off the floor and pulled it back over her head as she tiredly trudged up the stairs to Gabriel's nursery.

She smiled to herself, _I still wouldn't trade places with anyone else_.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I don't know if you could tell, but I was feeling rather summery and romantic with this chapter lol! I promised you so much fluff after the birth, remember? But, I wonder how long the good times will last ;)

As usual, any questions or comments? Shoot me a PM or hit me up on tumblr (**martianinthought**)


	25. We Are Family

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Again, sorry for the longer than usual gaps between updates. Summer is coming to an end and life, work, and school are picking up for me again. Thank you for being patient!

A shout-out to the _sexy_ **DieZeitVergeht**! She is my beta and she is all things adorable ;)

I will properly get my drinking and Shark Week on now lol!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: We Are Family<strong>

Santana found herself experiencing a bout of deja-vu as she sat next to her wife and lawyer in court. However, this time she was feeling a bit more confident than she was at the hearing a few weeks prior. Gone were her cold sweats and jitters, and in place was more of a nervous excitement than anything. Santana and Brittany felt like a couple of kids on Christmas Eve, and they could hardly sleep the night before. It had been a long year building up to this point for the couple and they were ready for the whole thing to be over so they could move on as a family.

Santana was mindlessly staring across the way at the defendant's desk. Valerie and her lawyer hadn't shown up yet. If there was any nervousness coming from the couple it was simply because they didn't know what to expect when coming face to face with the woman they had heard so much about. She had to admit, she was curious about the woman. Santana found herself often trying to picture the face of the woman who had scarred their daughter for life. But, she could never get a clear mental image because all she could ever picture was a monster.

"Are you okay, babe?" Brittany asked and gently grabbed her wife's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Britt." Santana calmly spoke and leaned over for a light kiss. "I'm just _really_ ready to get this over with," she whispered against her lips.

"Me too..." Brittany brought Santana's knuckles to her lips for a reassuring kiss. "Everything is going to be fine though! We just have to trust that Abram is ready and the system will work."

Santana couldn't help but feel more at ease as she looked into Brittany's confident, blue eyes. She stole a glance behind her at Roxie who was sitting in the gallery between Linda and Dr. Levy. Santana weakly smiled as she watched Roxie carry on a conversation with both women.

It was coming up on a year since Roxie had been in their lives and Santana was in reflection mode. They had all come a long way since those tense few weeks of early Fall. Santana wouldn't change a thing though. Those early growing pains had made them a stronger family, and had gotten them to this very point.

Santana's moment of reflection was interrupted as one of the doors to a side conference room was suddenly opened. In walked the young lawyer followed by a handcuffed Valerie Ramos, who was being guided by a court bailiff. The light conversation abruptly stopped as if it had been sucked up by a vacuum. You could hear a pin drop as the woman was led to her seat next to her lawyer. The rattling of her medal handcuffs was the only sound to fill the room as the bailiff removed them.

To Santana's surprise, she didn't look like a monster at all, but rather your typical ex-crack addict. She could see a little of Roxie in her face, but not much. Roxie must have taken after her father more, because the rundown woman she was looking at looked nothing like their beautiful daughter. She wore a forest green prison shirt and looked as though she was allowed to wear makeup for the first time in months; it was caked on unevenly like she had forgotten how to apply it. Santana watched as Valerie obnoxiously rubbed her sore wrists. She looked behind her and gave Roxie a wave coupled with a cocky smirk. And, just like Santana thought, it was taking every ounce of her not to launch herself across the aisle and beat the shit out of her. It was the next moment that Valerie locked her cold, black eyes with Santana. She ran her eyes up and down the couple with such malice and gave them a similar cocky smirk before her lawyer drew her attention away.

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand as the clerk called court to order. It would undoubtedly be a long day, but Santana couldn't wait until that smirk was wiped off the woman's face for good.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Levy, is it your expert opinion that Roxie has suffered extreme trauma because of her mother's <em>chronic <em>negligence?" Abram casually paced in front of the witness box as Dr. Levy was nearing the end of her cross examination.

Court had been in session for a couple of hours and Abram had indeed kept his word, and was showing Santana the worth of Family Law. The word 'slam dunk' didn't even begin to do the case justice; it was a complete and utter massacre of Valerie Ramos' defense. Santana was actually starting to feel sorry for the young lawyer, who couldn't muster anything other than a few 'objections' here and there. Frankly, there was nothing for the poor guy to defend. He couldn't argue the facts; Valerie Ramos was a horrible mother and human being. She didn't deserve the right to call herself Roxie's mother.

"There's no doubt in my mind Roxie's trauma has been both directly and indirectly caused by her mother's negligence." The therapist was resolute as she firmly spoke.

Valerie was becoming more agitated as court dragged on. She had listened to hours of the truth, and she couldn't handle it any longer. She couldn't keep herself still, nor could she keep her expressions neutral. It looked as though something was bubbling under the surface and everyone could sense the tension building. It was a matter of time before Valerie let something slip.

"Would you mind telling the court what Roxie has been diagnosed with?" Abram asked.

"Sure. Roxie has been diagnosed with a slew of secondary anxiety disorders. We see them a lot in children who have been abandoned or abused. I also have highlighted some self destructive tendencies and trust issues," Dr. Levy continued and scooted forward in her seat. "But, the main one is Post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Dr. Levy, can you explain PTSD in more detail for us, please?" Abram asked.

"Sure, PTSD is a severe anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to an event or a series of events that result in psychological trauma. It shows itself when it overwhelms an individual's ability to cope."

Santana and Brittany clasped hands a bit tighter after hearing the PTSD diagnoses again. Dr. Levy first told them about it a few weeks prior and it was still difficult to comprehend.

Santana swallowed and was beginning to think it was a mistake for Roxie to be in the courtroom during this testimony. Her history and personal life were being spoken about like she wasn't even there. Santana looked behind her and found Roxie calmly staring ahead. The girl flashed her a tight but confident smile to let Santana know she was fine. Santana smiled back, again reflecting on how far the girl had come.

"Are you saying that at the age of sixteen, Roxie has been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder we usually see in war vets?" Abram paced some more.

"Yes, that is correct," Dr. Levy confirmed. "More importantly, PTSD is seen in people who have experienced extreme, violent trauma. In the case of Roxie, she has experienced violent physical as well as sexual abuse. And, it often manifests itself in panic attacks and night terrors. Again, directly and indirectly due to her mother's negligence," the therapist reaffirmed.

"That's bullshit!" Valerie blurted out. She pointed and snarled at the doctor as her lawyer tried to calm her down. "You planted that shit in my daughter's head!"

"Ms. Ramos, that's enough!" Judge Connors admonished the woman. "Mr. Stevens, I warned you that your client only had one strike! She's done for the day!"

"Your honor, the petitioners have no further questions or witnesses to call. They rest their case." Abram politely smiled at the judge. The cheeky lawyer had a cocky gleam in his eye as he had gotten what he wanted out of the cross examination. Valerie had finally erupted and shown her true colors.

"Okay, well I think I heard enough. Dr. Levy you may step down," the judge removed his reading glasses and rubbed his brow. "I'm calling a break for lunch, then I want to talk to Roxie in private. I'll be ruling shortly after that," he called the recess and quickly made his way to his judge quarters.

Santana and Brittany let out a relieved breath in unison at the prospect of almost being done with the case. They both turned to meet Roxie who was walking towards them.

"You dykes think you can turn my daughter against me, huh?" Valerie shouted from across the way as the bailiff cuffed her and started to lead her away. "Rox, you're mine, _mija_! You'll always be mine!"

Santana turned and squinted her eyes. She shook out of her wife's hands and took a step towards the woman. Her whole body burned white hot with anger she hadn't felt in years.

"_Tía_, no!" Roxie caught Santana's wrist. "She's not worth it, okay...?"

Santana snapped out of her haze of anger and silently nodded back at her daughter. Everyone watched as Valerie was led out of of the courtroom. Roxie felt nothing as she suddenly realized that would probably be the last time she would ever see the woman who had given birth to her.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is taking him so long?" Brittany asked and tucked some hair behind her ears.<p>

This time Brittany was the nervous wreck as they all waited for the judge to return with his decision. Roxie had returned from testifying in private with the judge more than twenty minutes ago, and was again sitting quietly between her therapist and social worker. Abram was staring ahead and anxiously drumming his pen against the desk. Valerie wasn't allowed back into Judge Connor's court after her outburst, and her lawyer looked shell shocked as he stared straight ahead. Again, Santana felt a little sorry for the man. Abram had handed the kid his ass on a platter.

"Britt, I'm sure it's fine." Santana gently squeezed her wife's thigh. "He's probably just writing up his official decision for the court records," she reassured.

"Well, he needs to hurry up!" she whispered.

Santana chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "Aww, does someone need to look at pictures of Gabriel to calm their nerves?" Santana joked.

"Maybe..." Brittany smirked.

"I thought so. The magic baby makes everything better!" Santana laughed and began to dig in her purse for her cellphone.

Before she could find her phone, Judge Connors quietly entered the room. Everyone did a quick rise as he took his seat. Santana noticed he looked a bit shaken - almost disturbed. She and her wife knew the feeling; a telling of Roxie's childhood experience wasn't for the faint of heart. Santana and Brittany squeezed each other's hands under the table as the judge cleared his throat.

"I uh, normally don't do this..." the old judge apologetically pursed his lips, and the couple suddenly became worried. "But, I feel obligated after hearing what was presented in my courtroom today. On behalf of the system, I would like to personally apologize to Roxie for it failing her repeatedly throughout her short life."

The couple swallowed back tears as they knew how important it was for Roxie to hear the apology. It was essential to her healing process that _someone_ own up for letting her slip through the cracks for so long.

"I'm going to make this quick and to-the-point. I'm ruling in favor of Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. And, I'm ordering Valerie Ramos' name stricken from the birth certificate, and officially opening Roxie up for adoption."

There was a collective sound of muted jubilance as everyone tried to contain their emotions. Brittany already had tears running down her cheeks as she mouthed 'thank you' to the judge. Santana wiped discreet tears of her own, not wanting to fully bawl before the judge finished his statement.

"Now, legally you two can't adopt Roxie for a few more months. But, I want you to know I will personally preside over your adoption when you officially file." The judge flashed a rare smile at the couple.

"Mr. Stevens, may god have mercy on your client's soul for what she personally did and allowed to happen to this child. Legally she is entitled to an appeal, but I hope you save her the embarrassment. I wish the Lopez-Pierces the best of luck! Court is dismissed!" Judge Connors banged his gavel and again swiftly got up from his seat, scurrying off to his side room.

In a millisecond it was one giant hug-fest among everyone. Roxie was being engulfed by Linda and Dr. Levy. Brittany was going between Santana and Abram as she squealed, kissed, and hugged them both. By the time Roxie made it over to her parents, she too was crying tears of joy. The three of them were sharing a group hug and Santana couldn't care less about the fact she didn't get to see Valerie Ramos' face as the judge ruled against her. It wasn't about the woman, and it would _never_ be about her again. Roxie's was theirs - she had been theirs all along. The signing of the adoption papers in a few months would simply be icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>"Britt, why is your son giving me that look?" Kurt cocked his head confused as he held Gabriel in front of his face. The three month old infant stared back at Kurt fussy and with crinkled brows.<p>

Brittany looked up from her dinner and leaned over to get a better look at her baby. "Oh, that's his 'about to spit up' face."

"Oh my god, here! Take him, take him... somebody take him!" Kurt quickly passed the baby off to his boyfriend. "This is a _three _hundred dollar Stella McCartney poet blouse!"

"Oh, is that what the technical name is? I just thought you were dressed like a gay pirate for dinner," a buzzed Santana teased and took a drink of her gin & tonic.

"Is the baby going to be passed over here anytime soon?" Quinn added from across the table.

"Nuh-uh, Q! Gaby comes to me first, then you!" Mercedes corrected. "We're going clockwise!" she gestured with her hand.

"You two need to get your own babies! Seriously, Nick and Teo need to get working on that!" Santana laughed as she watched the blood drain from the men's faces. Nick even looked a bit queasy at the suggestion.

It was celebration time for the family later that evening after court let out. Brittany wasted no time after the decision in calling and making dinner plans with all their friends. They decided on Monk's, their favorite jazz bar to gather everyone. Marcus had even hooked them up with their own private dinner party in the VIP room. Everyone except Brittany were two cocktails away from getting on the private stage for a round of karaoke or a sing-a-long.

Random conversation carried on for awhile longer and Santana watched everyone with a content, buzzed smile as she leaned back in her chair with her drink. The sounds of a drunk version of 'People' from _Funny Girl_ filled the room as an amused Marcus played piano for Kurt. She watched as her wife rocked Gabriel to sleep while discussing the nuances of breastfeeding to a creepily interested Jonathan. She listened as Quinn and Mercedes bounced future baby names off each other much to the chagrin of Nick and Teo. She couldn't help but grin as she watched Roxie and Zoe lovingly whisper into each other's ears and giggle. Santana was brought back to reality by the clapping as Kurt finished his song.

"Thank you!" Kurt curtsied. "As much as I want to stand up here all night singing Barbara; I think it's time Santana bless us with some Amy Winehouse!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison and clapped. Roxie whistled and started a chant to encourage Santana.

"Nope... no way!" Santana laughed and waved everyone off, breaking up the chant. "I'm not _nearly_ drunk enough for that!"

"Oh honey, come on!" Brittany pleaded. She placed a sleeping Gabriel in his car carrier on an open chair next to her.

"Well, if you're not gonna sing, I will!" Mercedes stood up. "Come on, Quinn! A version of 'Ebony and Ivory' has our name on it!" Quinn nodded and held up one finger for Mercedes to wait as she downed her cranberry-vodka.

"_Tía_, you are such a chicken!" Roxie laughed.

"Oh, says the girl who doesn't sing in public either!" Santana pushed her daughter's shoulder.

"Actually, that's not true anymore," Zoe smirked. "She sang for me at Musician Square a couple of weeks ago!"

"So, you sing for your _girlfriend_ but not your parents?" Santana teasingly squinted her eyes. Roxie laughed and shrugged.

"I'm also trying to get her to audition for BHSA!" Zoe took a sip of Roxie's soda.

Brittany sucked in an excited gasp. "Oh my god, yes! Rox, you should totally do it!"

"I-I don't know, Auntie B." Roxie shook her head.

"Last auditions are at the end of this month! Sweetie, you _have_ to do it!" Brittany begged.

"I think the singing a few weeks ago was a one time thing. I don't think I could go through with an _actual _audition."

"Oh, who's back to being a bigger wimp now?" Santana teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Roxie squinted her eyes and folded her arms at the challenge. "Fine! If you sing right here and now, then_ I'll_ audition for BHSA in a few weeks!"

There was an awkward moment as Santana stared at a smirking Roxie and considered her daughter's challenge. She slowly smiled and stood up, "You have a deal!"

As Mercedes and Quinn wrapped up an inspiring version of the 80's classic, Santana walked on the small stage. "Alright, _Paul_ and _Stevie_, get off the stage!" she shooed them off.

"I'm up here because the gauntlet has been thrown down," Santana drunkenly announced. "So, you get your Amy!" she looked back and nodded at Marcus.

"Yes!" Kurt shouted. "Back to Black!"

"You Know I'm No Good!" Mercedes requested.

"Valerie!" Brittany yelled.

"My sexy wife trumps all of you idiots; Valerie it is!" Santana lovingly blew a kiss and winked at her wife as Marcus started a stripped down piano version of the Amy Winehouse classic.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

Roxie's eyes bulged out as she listened to Santana sing the first verse of one of her favorite songs. She had only heard Santana's voice when she would lightly sing Gabriel to sleep. But, she had never heard her fullout sing and had no idea she could sing like this.

_Did you have to go to jail,  
>Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?<br>I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
>I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya<br>Are you shopping anywhere,  
>Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?<br>And did you have to pay that fine  
>That you were dodging all the time, are you still busy?<em>

Roxie smiled as she watched Brittany glow with pride while watching her wife sing. She looked at all the friends who shared Brittany's enthusiasm, like they were being served an old treat.

_Since I've come on home,  
>Well my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over  
>Stop making a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Why don't you come over Valerie?<em>

Santana ended the song to the whistles and hollers of her wife and best friends. She blushed, but quickly recovered as she confidently bowed.

"Thank you! And, now my daughter will join me on stage for a rendition of Sister Sledge's 'We Are Family'!" Santana teased and waved Roxie on stage.

"NO WAY!" Roxie turned red and started laughing. "That has to be one of the worst songs of _all_ time!"

"Speak for yourself! 'We Are Family' is my jam!" Mercedes defended the late 70's dance classic.

An extremely buzzed Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt all stumbled their way on stage to join Santana in the sing-a-long. The inebriated foursome started loud and off key. Marcus was having a hard time keeping time as he played piano and died of laughter at the same time.

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing...<em>

"Oh my god, I can't take the secondhand embarrassment!" Roxie lamented and Zoe laughed at her girlfriend. "Auntie B, can we _please_ go?"

Brittany laughed and nodded. "Yes, you guys can go. Even though your Auntie is being too adorable right now!" Brittany looked back up at her friends and grinned.

"Uh, _that_ is not adorable, B!" Roxie looked disgusted as she and Zoe got up from their seats. "_That_ is disturbing!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Just be home before curfew."

"I will!" Roxie said as she was being led by the hand.

"Oh, and Rox...?" Brittany stopped the girls before they left the table and Roxie swung back around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Brittany sweetly smiled.

"I love you guys too!" Roxie slowly grinned because she could never get used to hearing those words and saying them back.

Brittany watched as the two teenagers made their way out of the room. She then checked on a sleeping Gabriel and was now convinced he could literally sleep through anything. Brittany contently sighed and leaned back in her seat as she watched her wife and Kurt fight over who would take the next verse to one of the worst songs in history.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my <em>Tía<em> can sing like that!" Roxie was still amazed as she racked up the pool balls. The two teenagers were in Zoe's game room later that night.

"Looks like you both were holding back." Zoe smirked and flirtatiously grazed passed her girlfriend. Roxie laughed at Zoe trying to be sexy as she bent over the pool table and horribly shanked her shot.

"Z, you suck at pool!" Roxie laughed.

"I know!" Zoe whined. "That's why I wanted to play Mario Kart..." she pouted.

"Fine, we can play Mario Kart," Roxie gave in. She quickly kissed Zoe's pout away and grabbed her stick.

"Are you really gonna audition for my school?" Zoe asked and leaned against the pool table, watching Roxie hang up the pool sticks.

"Yeah, why?" Roxie turned and walked back. "You think I'm gonna chicken out?" she smiled.

"Nooo..." Zoe gently slid her arms around Roxie's waist, pulling her closer. "I just don't want it to feel like I'm forcing you or something," she gently spoke and searched her eyes.

"You're not forcing me," Roxie slid her arms around Zoe's neck. "I want to do this, okay?"

"Okay..." Zoe whispered into a kiss, then hugged her tight. "I just want you to be happy, Rox..." Zoe mumbled into her neck.

Roxie broke the embrace and cupped Zoe's face in her hands, looking deep into her eyes. "Zoe, I am happy. For the first time _ever_ in my life..." Roxie let the words hang in the air as the two held each other.

Zoe leaned in for a deep kiss and Roxie was caught off guard by its intensity. Zoe's tongue searched and probed as she backed Roxie across the room. They moaned into each other's mouths as they fell onto the black, leather loveseat. Zoe never broke the kiss as she slowly straddled Roxie. The kissing was heated and sloppy - almost dizzying. Roxie couldn't catch her breath and before anything could really register, Zoe snatched off her own shirt and throwing it behind her.

"Oh _shit_..." Roxie quickly flickered her eyes back and forth between Zoe's chest and face. Her breathing was shaky and uneven as she couldn't escape the fact that the only thing standing in the way of her and Zoe's boobs was a satin, lavender bra.

Zoe didn't let up as she sucked on Roxie's neck. She worked her mouth up until she was hotly breathing into Roxie's ear. "You're so sexy, Roxie. I want you so bad..." she took her girlfriend's earlobe between her teeth and pulled.

Roxie felt an unfamiliar throb between her legs. Sure, she had sex before, but she had _never_ been with anyone who made her body feel like this.

"Zoe..." is all Roxie could breathe out as the throbbing turned to a painful ache. Her hands were firmly planted on her girlfriends ass. Zoe was catapulting them to the next step and Roxie wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She was helpless in the moment as everything felt like quicksand - slowmotion.

Zoe moved her mouth back to Roxie's full lips and swallowed her shaky moans. They alternated sucking on each other's top and bottom lips, only breathing when it was absolutely necessary.

"Do I make you hot...?" Zoe whispered against Roxie's lips.

And, it was official; Roxie was super turned on as the tightening in her lower stomach was becoming unbearable.

"U-uh... ah..." Roxie breathed out inaudible sounds and swallowed, attempting to moisten her dry throat. She rubbed her hands up and down Zoe's back before awkwardly snapping them back down to her ass.

Zoe chuckled into a kiss. She loved Roxie's adorable stuttering and how generally awkward her girlfriend could be. She thought it was the hottest thing in the world. She kept kissing and slowly moved her hand between them until she reached the hem of Roxie's t-shirt. She slightly pulled it up and popped the top button of Roxie's jean shorts.

Roxie's sensitive lower stomach twitched as she felt Zoe's fingers inch into the waistband of her panties. The sirens in her head went off all at once as she realized what was about to happen.

"No! Zo, stop..." Roxie gently gripped Zoe's wrist, stopping her from pushing her hand fully into her underwear. "Can we just stop for a second?" Roxie was careful to keep her voice calm, not wanting Zoe to think she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Rox!" An embarrassed Zoe slid off her girlfriend and onto the cushion next to her. "I-I just thought maybe you wanted..." Zoe tried to explain herself, reaching down to search for her shirt on the ground.

"Zoe, you didn't do anything wrong." Roxie quickly turned her body fully around so she was facing Zoe on the couch. She grabbed her hands and forced Zoe to lock eyes with her. "Z, I really... _really_ want to!" Again, Roxie couldn't take her eyes away from her girlfriend's boobs.

"You do?" Zoe seemed relieved and scooted closer to Roxie.

"Yeah, I do. But, I-I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Roxie was almost apologetic as she searched Zoe's face. "All the times I've had sex haven't meant anything. I want it to mean something this time. I want it to be special."

Zoe contemplated Roxie's statement as she looked down at their hands. "I lost my virginity to a girl from my dance school last summer in Moscow..." Zoe shook some bangs out of her face as she looked up. "It didn't mean anything either. Rox, I want it to be special too," she admitted.

Roxie lunged forward and grabbed Zoe's face, capturing her lips in a hard kiss. "So, you're okay with waiting for me?" Roxie rocked her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"Of course, I'll wait for you..." Zoe placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, remember?"

"I love you too..." Roxie smiled into a kiss and leaned into a deeper hug. "But, you have to put your shirt back on before we get our Mario Kart on, Z!" Roxie mischievously smiled.

Zoe laughed and looked down at herself as she had forgotten this whole conversation was taken place while she was topless.

"Your boobs are _super_ distracting and I would lose every race!" Roxie laughed and literally couldn't stop staring at Zoe's chest.

Zoe clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes as she pulled her shirt back over her head. "I _should_ keep it off! Maybe it'll offset your Mario Kart _cheater_ ways!" she smirked.

She kissed Roxie one last time before hopping off the couch to set up the video game.

Roxie contently smiled as she watched Zoe from the couch. She was glad they had the talk before things went too far. In all honesty, Roxie still had a ways to go with her therapy with Dr. Levy before she was ready for that next step with Zoe. Roxie's face dropped for a second and her anxiety ticked up a level as she realized that she actually knew _nothing_ about sex with girls.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on her couch a few days later with her laptop in her lap and feet casually up on the coffee table. She was getting some work done as it was getting backed up the more she neglected it. Spending more time in the studio meant she had less time to actually get paperwork done at the office. So far, it wasn't much of a problem as long as she finished it at home. She relished in the quietness for a moment. Brittany was getting an after dinner jog in and Gabriel was was sleeping soundly in his crib. Santana double checked the baby monitor and smiled as she heard the soft, rhythmic breathing of her baby boy.<p>

As Santana worked, Roxie awkwardly walked into the living room and stood by the couch. Santana looked up at her daughter over the top of her reading glasses and waited for her to speak. Roxie walked out without a word just as awkwardly as she had come in. Santana scrunched her brows and shook her head confused. She went back to her typing, brushing off the strange encounter.

A second later, she was interrupted again as Roxie walked back in. This time, she stopped herself before she made it all the way to the couch and quickly tried to walk back out.

"Stop! Get back here!" Santana ordered and Roxie winced as she was caught. She turned around with a pained expression as she slowly made her way to the sofa.

"Out with it! What is it and how much is it gonna cost?" Santana didn't bother looking up from her laptop screen as she continued typing.

"Uh, i-it's not something I need, _Tía_..." Roxie tentatively took a seat at the end of the couch. "I mean, it's something I _need_ but not like something material..."

"Rox, spit it out!" Santana giggled, shaking her head.

"I wanted to talk..." Roxie nervously folded her arms.

"Okay, well your Auntie B will be home from her run in a few." Again, Santana didn't look up as she typed.

"I actually w-wanted to talk to you." Roxie nibbled on her bottom lip.

Santana looked up from her laptop confused at her daughter. She knew the face she was giving Roxie and quickly corrected it. Roxie had that look like she wanted to talk about something personal and Roxie-Santana didn't _do_ personal. Most of their talks consisted of reality show gossip, music, school, and the occasional talk about how her and Zoe were doing. And, usually every conversation was topped off with a nice quip to bring things full circle. It was Brittany who had the more interpersonal relationship with the girl and that's what was making this moment so confusing for Santana.

"O-okay, sweetheart." Santana placed her laptop on the coffee table and tossed her glasses on top. "What is it? It's not something bad, right?"

"No... at least I don't think so," Roxie rubbed her thumb ring. "I mean, I guess it can be bad... you might think it's bad. But, _I _don't think it's bad-"

"Roxie!" Santana cut her rambling off. She threw her hands up as to tell her daughter, _out with it_!

"Okay, me and Zoe almost had sex a few days ago!" Roxie blurted.

Santana's eyes bulged as she felt the blood drain from her face. She just had this very talk with Brittany a few weeks prior on what she would do if Roxie ever asked her about sex.

Her worst nightmare was becoming her reality.

"Don't you want to wait for B?" Santana asked with a pained expression. "She's better at stuff like this, _mija_!"

"No, she'll be too touchy-feely and emotional about it," Roxie whined. "I just need someone to give me the cold-hard-facts."

Santana cocked her head confused. "Okay, but you just said you and Zoe _almost_ had sex. Which means you didn't go through with it? I'm confused, what do you want to know, Rox?"

"We didn't go through with it. I-I'm not ready for that yet. But, eventually... I want to." Roxie spoke quietly and looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm still confused on what you're asking me here, honey!" Santana nervously chuckled.

"_Tía_, I don't wanna look stupid..." Roxie started to explain herself and Santana was still trying to follow her daughter's train of thought. "You know, when it actually comes to... _it_?"

Santana was squinting her eyes and her mouth was agape as she eventually figured out what Roxie was asking her. "Oh... _oh_! You mean, you wanna know how...?"

"Oh man, you have major freak out face right now, _Tía_!"

"No, I'm good, Rox!" Santana lied as she tried to quickly pull herself together. She thought maybe she could stall long enough for Brittany to make an entrance.

"Okay, um... there are websites and things you can read online," Santana's mind was drawing a blank. This was all too much for her handle and she had no formal training on how to conduct a sex talk with a teenager.

"Are you saying I should watch porn?" Roxie scrunched her face at the horrible advice.

"Maybe... I don't know! Does that sound like good advice?" Santana flashed a dopey half smile at the girl.

"Ugh, I'll just wait for Auntie B!" A frustrated Roxie moved to get up from the couch.

"Wait! Rox, sit down." Santana ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, can I just have a do-over?" Roxie reluctantly nodded and took a seat.

Santana calmed herself and tried to soak in the gravity of the situation. She thought long and hard about her next few comments before she opened her mouth.

"Let me ask you, sweetheart. Do you love Zoe?"

"Yes!" Roxie smiled.

"Does Zoe love you?"

"Yeah..." Roxie nodded as her smile widened.

"Then I _promise_ you, _mija_... you won't look stupid." Santana reached over to gently grab Roxie's hand.

"It'll come naturally to you, Rox." Santana reassured. "When you love someone everything just falls into place. And, whether both of you know what you're doing or only one; it'll work out, okay?" Santana reached up to smooth out some of Roxie's chestnut locks.

"W-was that how it was for you and Auntie B?" Roxie softly asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Santana began to explain. "It was something new, strange, and a little scary for us. But, in the end... it all worked out because we loved each other. We trusted each other, Rox. You and Zoe just have to trust each other, okay?"

"Okay..." Roxie nodded and seemed satisfied with Santana's advice. "Uh, thanks, _Tia_..."

"You're welcome..." Santana smiled back at her daughter and was proud of the fact she just pulled off a rather tasteful sex talk with a teenager.

"Who knew you could be just as emotional and sappy as Auntie B," Roxie teased as she got up from the couch.

Santana laughed and pulled her laptop back into her lap. "Oh, Rox...?" Santana caught the teenager before she made it fully out the living room. "When you watch your lesbian porn tonight, don't forget to put your headphones in. No one needs to hear that shit, _mija_!"

Roxie squinted her eyes in disgust and grumbled under her breath as she trotted off to her room. Santana smirked and put her reading glasses back on. She couldn't help taking the shot. It wouldn't be a typical Santana-Roxie conversation if there wasn't a lighthearted jab to end the discussion. After All, it was the dance they did.

* * *

><p>"Baby, please tell me you did <em>not<em> tell her to watch porn?" Brittany chuckled and scooted closer on the pillow she was sharing with her wife on the bed. The two were having their nightly pillow talk before bed later that night.

"I didn't, Britt!" Santana laughed. "It all came out horribly wrong, babe. I was trying to say there are _tasteful _websites that can give her... you know?" Santana was having a hard time finishing the statement.

"Some pointers?" Brittany grinned and was seemingly amused at her wife still having the willies after her and Roxie's sex talk.

"Yes... ugh," Santana sighed. "Britt, it was horrible! You should have seen me, I was freaked out the whole time! I still can't think about Roxie doing _that_! And, _now_ every time I see Zoe I'm going to be weirded out!"

Brittany giggled and scooted even closer to give her wife a calming Eskimo kiss. "Stop it! You're overreacting; I'm sure you did fine!"

"How do you know?" Santana whined and reached up to mindlessly rub Brittany's earlobe with her thumb.

"Because, I've seen how you are with every other big talk we've had with her." Brittany played with a lock of Santana's hair as she spoke. "Baby, you're really good with her. You should have more confidence. I told you that before!"

Santana smiled and couldn't help leaning forward for a gentle kiss. "So, you're not mad she came to me?"

"No..." Brittany readjusted herself on the pillow again. "Because, I know there's things she'll only come to me for," she smiled. "That's what parenting is all about; a balance. It evens out in the end. We're a family now, San! Things aren't always gonna be perfect, but we can promise to do the best we can."

Santana searched Brittany's face for a second as she sometimes had to take a moment to really appreciate her wife. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her. And, every time Brittany spoke such honest words, Santana swore she would fall in love all over again.

"You're such a genius, Britt-Britt!" Santana chuckled into a kiss.

"I'm so happy, San..." Brittany cradled Santana's face as they broke the kiss. "It just feel like everything is complete now. Like, we have our perfect family."

"Mmhm..." Santana leaned in for a harder kiss, rolling her wife over. "You know what else is perfect, honey?" Santana said, trailing kisses up Brittany's neck.

"Huh...?" Brittany giggled.

"That your boobs aren't off limits anymore!" Santana grinned down at Brittany's chest and suggestively flickered her eyebrows. "Can the girls come out to play...?" Santana tickled her way up Brittany's tank top to cup a boob.

Brittany threw her head back in laughter as her wife tickled her way up and bunched her tank top up over her chest. "How are you this horny _all_ the time, baby?"

"I don't know, but it might have something to with having my hot, sexy wife around _all _the time!" Santana murmured into sloppy kisses under Brittany's ear.

Brittany giggled some more, then wrapped her legs around her wife's ass. Santana responded by dipping her head lower to gently take in the flesh around Brittany's nipple in her mouth. She hummed, kissed, and sucked around the sensitive part. Brittany's boobs weren't off limits anymore, but there were still restricted zones. Santana wasn't complaining though, she would take what she was given.

"I fucking missed you guys..." Santana whispered and grinned into Brittany's chest.

"Mm, that feels so good, baby..." Brittany arched her back and ran her fingers through Santana's hair as she gave each boob equal attention.

Santana looped her thumbs into Brittany's panties and began to slowly pull down when the familiar sound of a distraught Gabriel came blasting through the baby monitor and from down the hall.

A defeated Santana collapsed on top of her wife. "Ugh... perfect timing as always," Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck.

Brittany laughed and rolled Santana off her. "He probably just needs to be changed," she hopped off the bed, pulling her tank top back down and readjusting her panties. She then quickly made her way to the nursery.

A few minutes later, Brittany returned to the bedroom with Gabriel. "Look who's wide awake and said he wanted to snuggle with mommy & mama?"

"Aww, come here, _mijo_!" Santana cooed and sat up to make a little space for their baby.

Brittany walked over and gently laid their son in the middle of the bed. Gabriel was wide awake as he sucked on his binky in his cotton, sleep shirt and diaper. He looked between his mothers for a second, then seemed more interested in grabbing at his toes.

Santana and Brittany were both propped up on an elbow as they kissed, cooed, and took turns snuggling Gabriel. They watched as his eyes became heavy and eventually closed. They both yawned, seemingly eager to join their son in a peaceful sleep. Santana reached over and turned off the last lamp. She found her wife's hand in the dark on Gabriel's little tummy and interlaced their fingers. They snuggled in closer to their son and both breathed in that addicting lavender, baby smell.

Spurred by the monotonous sucking sound of Gabriel's binky and the sounds of Brooklyn coming in through the partially opened window; Santana and Brittany followed their son into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>End Not: <strong>Is it weird that I wish Gabriel was real and that he was mine lol? Also, I keep wondering when this angst will kick in ;)

As usual, any questions or comments? Shoot me a PM or hit me up on tumblr (**martianinthought**)


	26. Songs in A Minor

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! A lot of love for that last chapter. Thank you so much for supporting my story!

I'm so sorry the update is late a day. The new schedule is every week and a half. So, if you get an update on a Wednesday the next one will be the following week on Sunday and Vice versa.

A shout-out to the _snugly _**DieZeitVergeht**! If Gaby is the magic baby, she is the magic beta ;-)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: <strong>**Songs in A Minor**

"You might wanna make the water a little warmer, Rox." Brittany chuckled. "Remember, I told you about him peeing when he's cold?"

Brittany leaned against the master bathroom counter and watched with amusement as Roxie attempted to give Gabriel a bath for the first time in the sink.

"Oh god, please don't pee on me, Gabe!" Roxie laughed out as she warmed up the water a bit.

Gabriel was in the Puj Tub being his adorable self. He responded by squealing and cooing at his sister as she used a cup to gently pour water over him. Every so often he would turn to look at his mom and wrinkle his tiny brows in confusion on why she wasn't the one giving him his evening bath.

"I don't think he likes bathtime with his Sissy..." Roxie half cooed and chuckled as Gabe suddenly became fussy. "Where's _Tía _anyway? She usually gives him his nighttime bath."

"She's working late again." Roxie caught the subtle tightening of Brittany's jaw as she said the words. Santana had been putting in quite a few late nights in the past few weeks.

"And, he's fine!" Brittany leaned over Roxie to get in her son's face. "Huh, Bubba? You like bathtime with Sissy?" she squeaked one of Gabriel's rubber froggy toys and instantly got her son laughing and squealing again.

"See, he loves bathtime," Brittany smiled and nudged her daughter. Roxie smiled as she started to lather baby soap on a washcloth.

"So, you figured out what three songs you're gonna perform for your audition yet? Are you gonna do all three on piano or guitar?" Brittany leaned against the sink and folded her arms.

Brittany was careful not to come off like she was pressuring Roxie, but it was important the girl had her pieces picked out and rehearsed before the audition. Brooklyn High School of the Arts was one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in all of New York. Alumni usually went on to all the major performing arts conservatories; in general, graduates went on to do amazing things. Auditioning could be nerve-racking and Brittany wanted to alleviate as much of her daughter's anxiety as possible by making sure she was prepared.

"I'm doing all three pieces on piano... I guess," Roxie shrugged.

"What do you mean 'you guess', Rox?" Brittany laughed.

"I don't wanna talk about it, B." Roxie continued to look down as she concentrated on washing her brother.

"Why not?" Brittany cocked her head. "Rox, your audition is in a few days."

"I know and I have my pieces picked out. I-I just don't wanna jinx anything," Roxie admitted. She leaned down to baby-talk to Gabriel, who was flashing his toothless half smile up at her as she carefully washed his hair.

"Jinx what?" Brittany laughed. "Rox, I already told you about Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. They're really old and run the music department with an iron fist, but they never pass up talent. You have talent, honey!"

"I don't know..." Roxie shrugged. "I guess I'm just having second thoughts about going to your school." Roxie again avoided eye contact with Brittany as she gently started to wash the soap off of Gabriel.

Brittany poked out her lips and inched forward with a towel. "What do you mean you're having second thoughts? I thought you wanted to go to a new school...?" Brittany was confused.

"I do! It's just..." Roxie paused to to lift Gabriel into the waiting towel in Brittany's arms. "I don't know if me and Zoe going to the same school is the best thing, Auntie B," she sighed.

Brittany knitted her brows and led the way to the nursery across the hall with a now clean and babbling Gabriel in her arms.

"Rox, I thought everything was going well between you two?" Brittany nodded for Roxie to hand her the baby powder as she finished drying off her son on the changing table.

"Everything _is_ going well," Roxie handed the powder and a diaper to Brittany. "I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting. We already spend so much time together and..."

"You're worried you'll start getting on each other's nerves?" Brittany finished her daughter's thought and smiled as she started to put the diaper on her son.

"Yeah..." Roxie nervously bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"I don't think it's gonna be a problem, sweetheart." Brittany chuckled and leaned down to blow raspberries into the soft pads of Gabriel's little feet, causing her son to laugh. "Music students and dance students don't share classes. So, your non-music curriculum will only be with other music students," Brittany reassured.

"Oh..." Roxie handed Brittany one of Gabriel's nighttime onesies then folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter anyway, honey." Brittany laughed. "You and Zoe _will_ eventually have days where you'll get on each other's nerves. Believe me! Me and San went to high school together and definitely had some moments where we annoyed the crap outta each other."

Brittany laughed at the memory as she snapped up Gabriel's onesie. She looked up to find Roxie didn't share her amusement. She nibbled on her lip some more and uncomfortably shifted weight between legs. Brittany softened when she finally realized it was probably numerous things that were bothering her daughter at the moment. Even though Roxie seemed to be handling everything so well as of late, it didn't take away from the fact that dealing with a new family, girlfriend, therapy, and now a new school in less than a few months was probably overwhelming for the already overly anxious teenager.

Brittany lifted Gabriel to her shoulder and took a step towards her daughter. "Sweetie, everything is going to be fine, okay?" Brittany stroked Roxie's cheek with her thumb.

Roxie flashed her vulnerable eyes up at Brittany and nodded. She was immediately put at ease by her mother and was in awe of how easily Brittany could calm her anxiety.

"You're gonna do great at your audition, Rox," Brittany softly spoke and continued to lovingly stroke her cheek. "And, when you get into BHSA, you're gonna do great too. _And_, I'm sure you and Zo will handle any adjustments just fine, honey." Brittany added.

"Okay..." Roxie's smile widened as she nodded. She couldn't help but believe Brittany in the moment. "I'm gonna go call Zoe!" Roxie turned to leave.

"Nuh-uh!" Brittany caught the teenager before she skipped out of the nursery. "You're taking your brother, giving him his bottle, and rocking him to sleep!" Brittany laughed and handed a cooing Gabriel to a now disgruntled Roxie.

"Seriously, Auntie B?" Roxie whined.

"Yep! I just pumped, so warm a bottle from the fridge." Roxie scrunched her face in disgust at the task. "I'm gonna take a shower. I have that diaper and spit-up smell again." Brittany smelled the collar of her t-shirt as she walked out of the nursery, leaving Roxie with Gabriel.

Roxie sighed, then held Gabriel up to her face. "Oh, you're are _so_ lucky I like you kid!" Gabriel let out a high pitched squeal and kicked his legs in excitement. Roxie chuckled, kissed his cheek, and lightly bounced her brother on her shoulder as she walked out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled as she paid the Cabbie, then helped her wife out of the car in the business district of Downtown Brooklyn. She was all smiles because of the sheer magnitude of the evening. It was the night of Dru's album release party and it had been a long time coming for Ramen Records, Teo, Mercedes, and herself (not to mention all the countless interns and studio technicians that made this night possible as well). Santana had been putting a lot of hours in as of late. It was good to finally be able to sit back and relax a bit after the kid's album dropped in a few weeks. There was a lot riding on this moment financially for the label, but Santana didn't want to think about that at the moment. This was a time for celebration - a time to let loose.<p>

"Wait, babe... hold on a second!" Brittany stopped just before Santana took her hand and ushered her into the private party. Brittany was attempting to readjust her cocktail dress in the reflection of the cab's back window.

"Britt, I already told you at the house," Santana lightly chuckled and kissed her cheek as the cab pulled away. "Baby, you're beautiful! C'mon..."

"Wait, just give me a second..."

Brittany again looked down at herself with a lack of confidence Santana had rarely seen before; not since Brittany went through the stage at the end of her pregnancy where she felt disgusting and didn't want Santana touching her. In Santana's eyes, Brittany had been getting in great shape over the last two months, but Brittany was still having a hard time seeing the positive results. She was getting increasingly worried she wouldn't be ready to take over her dance classes when school started in mid September.

"I'm just gonna call Shannon one more time and see how Gabe's doing," Brittany tried to stall and dug into her purse for her phone.

Santana laughed and walked up to her wife. "Brittany, I already called twice on the cab ride over here. Baby, he's fine. What's wrong with you?" Santana gently ghosted her hands up and down her wife's arms.

"I don't know, San..." Brittany pouted. "It's just there's gonna be a lot of big names and important people in there."

"Not as important as you..." Santana joked and leaned in for a passionate kiss designed to calm her wife's nerves.

"You know what I mean," Brittany smiled and whispered against Santana's lips.

"It's just gonna be a bunch of interns and people you already know from the label, sweetie." Santana reassured. "The others are just behind the scenes people like songwriters and techs; maybe some local radio DJ's and producers."

"I know..." Brittany still looked unsure. "It's just my first time out somewhere fancy and all dressed up since giving birth," she explained.

"By the way, you look deliciously fuckable in that cranberry cocktail dress, babe!" Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck and leaned her forehead in close. "I can't wait to show you off in that party. Let everyone know I'm hitting that!" she hummed and giggled into her cheek.

"Okay, okay... let's go before we don't actually make it into the party and you try to fuck me in a cheap hotel around here!" Brittany laughed and teasingly pushed her wife away.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Britt!" Santana quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany rolled her eyes and grabbed her wife's hand. "Come on, nerd!"

* * *

><p>"Tana and Britt, you guys made it!" Teo clapped his hands and was the first to greet the couple as they walked into the small club. "Looking good!" Teo did a quick check up and down the couple's cocktail dresses.<p>

"T, so help me god if you check out my best friends again!" Mercedes pushed the back of her boyfriend's shaved head.

"I wasn't, babe!" Teo laughed. "I was just saying they look nice..." he held out his hands and shrugged.

Mercedes squinted her eyes and Teo got the hint to go mingle. He quickly made a beeline for some random guys enjoying a drink by a booth.

"What's up, guys!" Mercedes went in for a couple of cheek kisses and hugs.

"Whoo, looking good Wheezy!" Santana teased, but she wasn't lying. Mercedes was rocking a very hot strapless, royal blue cocktail dress.

"So, you guys wanna get a drink?" Mercedes didn't really wait for an answer as she whisked her friends into the main VIP area.

An hour into the release party and Santana was pleasantly surprised on how easily Brittany warmed up to the atmosphere. There were quite a few people there, but somehow things remained rather intimate and laid back. At first, she was worried about leaving her wife to go mingle, but it was clear a few minutes in she had nothing to worry about. Santana marveled as she watched Brittany mingle effortlessly. She also had to laugh as she watched her show everyone she talked to about a thousand cellphone pictures of their adorable son. It was good to see her wife's confidence slowly come back after a few sluggish months though.

The light beats of Dru's new album were being played on repeat in the background throughout the night. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes found themselves posted up at a dimly lit booth enjoying some drinks as they people watched and gossiped.

"You know what we should have soon?" Brittany took a sip of her champagne.

"What, babe?" Santana nuzzled her nose into her wife's neck as they shared the corner of the booth. She had a few gin & tonics herself and was feeling a bit frisky at the moment.

"We should totally have a girl's night out!"

"Oh, I'm so down for that!" Mercedes toasted and drank to the suggestion.

"It'll be fun! We'll do it on your birthday in a few weeks, honey." Brittany turned to her wife. "We'll go to a gay club and dance all night!"

"Britt, there's a problem with that suggestion though. Shannon's gonna be in Tucson for that med student conference through October. And, you're kind of proposing we party with our only two babysitters," Santana laughed.

"What about Kur-"

"Cedes! Don't _even_ suggest Kurt!" Santana quickly cut off Mercedes, holding up a finger. "Kurt is so not watching my son! He'll probably call the fire department if Gabe spits up on his _Louboutins_ loafers or something!" she drunkenly giggled.

"Roxie is ready to babysit..." Brittany said, finishing off her champagne.

"No way!" Santana shook her head and sucked on her straw.

"Oh, c'mon, San! I wanna go dancing, babe!" Brittany slid into her wife's lap. She did that whenever she really wanted something. "Zoe can help her."

"Uh, _doubly_ no, Britt." Santana chuckled and kissed Brittany's shoulder. "They're freaking teenagers! They'll be too busy making out or having sex to watch Gabe!"

"You're being ridiculous; they're not even having sex yet!" Brittany grinned.

"How do you know?"

"I just know!" Brittany chuckled. "I would just get that vibe... and I haven't yet," she shrugged.

Mercedes gulped her drink and watched the back & forth between her friends with amusement. "Wow, so you guys have like real life parent problems now," she laughed. "If the Glee Club could see you guys now..." she sarcastically shook her head.

The three continued to playfully bicker, drink, and work out the details of Santana's upcoming birthday as Teo walked up with a girl they hadn't seen before.

"Ladies, someone I want you to meet," he politely interrupted the friends. "This is Marley Hendrix. She just officially signed to the label a day ago!" Teo was beaming; it really was a big day for him and his label. All his hard work was finally paying off. "Marley, this is my girlfriend Mercedes Jones and our other songwriter, Santana Lopez-Pierce. They're the ones you'll mostly be in the studio with."

Santana smiled from across the table. She was honestly a little shocked the girl actually signed with Ramen Records as she was being sought after by bigger and richer labels. Marley politely flashed her million dollar smile and blue-green eyes. She had light brown hair and looked about in her early twenties. Santana remembered Teo telling her and Mercedes that Marley was a pop singer-songwriter type and she really did have the whole Zooey Deschanel hipster vibe going on (much to Santana's chagrin). She almost expected the girl to bust out a hipster ukulele right then and there.

"Nice to meet you, Marley! Can't wait to work with you, girl!" Mercedes extended her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Santana had to gently slide a reluctant Brittany off her lap to bend over the table and shake Marley's hand.

"I'm really excited to be working with you guys!" Marley exclaimed. "I heard Dru's album. You guys just did some really cool stuff. I can't wait to get into the studio and get things going."

Santana felt proud and at the same time a little bad she judged the girl so fast. She noticed in the corner of her eye Brittany give the girl a look Santana hadn't seen in years. Not since college did Brittany give off those jealousy vibes. She was taken aback by the strong emotion from her normally non-judgmental wife.

"Oh, Marley... this is my wife, Brittany." Santana overcompensated by kissing Brittany's cheek as she presented her to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany!" Marley chirped and extended her hand over the table.

"Yep..." Brittany reached forward with a faux smile and the one of the limpest handshakes Santana had ever seen.

"Check it out, I'm just taking Marley around to meet the staff and some other important people. You guys can catch up later at the studio on Monday," Teo whisked the girl away like a prized possession. She barely had time to say a goodbye before he had her at the next group of people.

"She's really pretty and seems nice..." Brittany forced the comment and subtly smiled.

Santana wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not. She knew better than to say anything that would put her in the doghouse though. She had been with her wife long enough to recognize the upcoming minefields and wasn't about to step into _that_ mess. She gulped her drink to stall, thinking of a quick out. She smiled as she found one.

"So, about this birthday-girl's night out thing...?" Santana changed subjects.

"Yes! Where were we on that?" Brittany laughed.

"I was saying how I don't want to invite Quinn."

"Why!" Brittany and Mercedes said in unison.

"Because, she's a prude and will be all weird when girls try to dance with her or buy her drinks!" Santana shrugged.

"Honey, that's mean! You're being overruled. Quinn's invited!"

Brittany slid back into her wife's lap and threw her arms over her neck. The awkwardness of meeting Marley had been averted for the time being as the friends continued to bicker on what gay club they should go to for their girl's night out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I might be with you on firing Shannon and letting Rox be our main babysitter." Santana said as she swung around the corner to their bedroom. The two had just gotten home from the party and were getting ready for bed.<p>

"Why?" Brittany lightly chuckled as she pulled on a sleep shirt.

"Because, I found _Dr. Who_ recently watched on our NetFlix again when I turned off the TV; like Shannon literally watched a whole season with our son. Your sister is gonna turn Gaby into the _biggest_ Sci Fi nerd, babe!" Santana whined and shimmied out of her red cocktail dress.

"Hey! Don't bad mouth _The Doctor_!" Brittany defended one of her and her sister's favorite shows. All the Pierces were the biggest Star Wars and Sci Fi nerds. Santana had sat through many mind-numbing marathons of shit she didn't understand throughout the last fifteen years.

Santana laughed and shook her head as she went to her dresser to pick out a pair of boxers and tank top. She stopped as she caught her wife bending over to pull the bedding back. She smirked as she quickly took off her bra and panties, quietly gliding to the bed to make her move.

"I told you how you looked deliciously fuckable in that cocktail dress tonight, baby..." Santana slid her arms around Brittany's waist and breathed into her ear. She took her wife's earlobe into her mouth and lightly sucked.

Santana felt Brittany's body go from stiffening with surprise to shuddering with arousal in a second. Brittany turned in her wife's arms and quickly pecked her lips.

"I'm gonna check on Gabriel real quick!"

To Santana's surprise Brittany wiggled out of her arms and tried to make a move towards the door.

"Britt, I already checked on him after I locked up and came in here." Santana giggled and pulled her wife back to her. "C'mon baby, get naked with me," she pouted. "I wanna fuck your brains out..." Santana whispered into her ear and was trying her best to pour it on thick.

"I just wanna check on him real quick, honey." she pulled away again, but Santana wouldn't release her hand.

Santana pursed her lips confused and frowned at her wife. Brittany had indeed been acting weird the whole rest of the night after everyone was introduced to Marley. She tried to shake it off because her wife was being extra flirty and cuddly late into the night and the cab ride home. But, something still felt off to Santana. It seemed like Brittany was simply trying to throw her off her scent. She knew Brittany too well and one thing she definitely knew was how her wife couldn't be inauthentic if she tried. Brittany Lopez-Pierce was a bleeding-heart and unlike Santana (who played everything close to the sleeve) her emotions could be easily read. You knew if Brittany didn't like you and Santana already could tell Brittany didn't like Marley. However, she didn't know why she was getting a strong jealousy vibe from her wife as it wasn't either of their styles.

"What's up with you, Britt? You've been acting weird ever since we met Marley. Babe, we don't get jealous..." Santana gently took both her hands and guided Brittany down to the bed.

Brittany sighed after she realized Santana had her cornered. "San, I'm not jealous of her. Well, I am... but not like you think."

"Brittany..." Santana shook her head confused and unable to get her question out.

"I don't know," Brittany mumbled. "It just all of a sudden hit me tonight how much time you're really going to be spending at the studio in the coming months."

"Brittany, you told me to take this opportunity, remember?" Santana reminded her wife. "And, I told you that if at _any_ time I felt like it was taking me away from you, Rox, or Gabriel I would tell Teo to send me back to office work-"

"I know, baby..." Brittany felt bad. "And, you have been doing so well with it already. Even with the few all nighters you already pulled to get Dru's album finished. You've still managed to make the hearing, court date, and all of Gabe's appointments with Dr. Beckett."

"Then what's the issue here...?" Santana half chuckled and shook her head at her wife.

"I don't know, maybe a teeny part of me also doesn't like the fact that you're gonna be locked in a studio for thirteen hours a day with some hot girl," Brittany looked down at their hands. "It's probably just the breastfeeding, San. I'm still hormonal and probably being weird, I'm sorry."

Santana lifted Brittany's chin and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss to her wife's lips. "Brittany, you have _nothing_ to worry about, baby. Mercedes is gonna be in the studio with me, remember? Plus, you know I love you..."

"I know..." Brittany weakly smiled, but was still embarrassed.

"You don't have to blame breastfeeding and hormones for your jealous ways, sweetie..." Santana tried to lighten the mood. "You just have a super hot wife! It's okay to get jealous and possessive over me once in awhile," Santana shrugged a shoulder and flashed her famous smirk.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. She quickly flickered her eyes to Santana's chest and back up; almost as she had forgotten the whole conversation had taken place with her hot wife naked in front of her. Santana caught the subtle eye-fucking and pushed her wife to the bed, climbing on top of her.

"Now, where were we...?" she giggled and hummed up Brittany's neck. She found her wife's mouth and started to moan and suck on her lips, but still wasn't getting the reaction she wanted.

Santana stopped and stared down at her wife confused for a second. "You totally still want to check on Gabriel before we do it, huh?" she laughed.

Brittany nodded and bit down on her lip apologetically. She couldn't stand going to bed without seeing her son asleep and safe in his crib every night.

"Ugh, fine!" Santana rolled off her wife. "Fucking hurry though, baby!"

Santana playfully slapped Brittany's ass as she hopped off the bed in a hurry. She laughed as she watched her scurry out the door and to the nursery. Santana let out a content sigh and interlocked her fingers behind her head. It was moments like this that made her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck!" Roxie paled as she peeked behind the curtain out at the audition stage. "Auntie B, I think I just forgot the chords to <em>all<em> my songs!" Roxie turned and stared blankly at her mother.

"Sweetheart, no you didn't and calm down." Brittany laughed. "Also, no cursing in front of your brother!" Brittany subtly earmuffed Gabriel's ears as he stared up at her from the carrier on her chest.

"Yeah, Rox... just try to relax," Zoe sweetly smiled from her spot next to Brittany as the two watched Roxie pace like a madwoman backstage.

"Where's _Tía _anyway? She was supposed to be here already!" Roxie nervously folded her arms as she paced some more.

"She'll be here, Rox," Brittany reassured. "She's just running late again."

"God, this was a terrible idea!" Roxie started to panick. "Who's freaking idea was this...? I'm not even classically trained like all these kids! I'm gonna look dumb out there!"

Brittany and Zoe both couldn't hold in there laughter any longer. Roxie just stood dumbfounded at their 'lack of empathy'.

"Aww, Rox... I'm sorry, honey!" Brittany cooed, but was still trying to control her giggles. "I know what you need," Brittany reached down to unstrap Gabriel from his carrier.

"Here! Gaby will calm you down," Brittany gently handed an overall-clad Gabriel to his sister. Gabriel immediately started babbling and cooing. In fourteen weeks they already had a one-of-kind bond and Gabriel would generally be happy whenever he was placed in his sister's arms.

Brittany and Zoe watched in amazement as Roxie's anxiety seemed to vanish almost instantaneously as she baby-talked and laughed with Gabriel.

"See, the magic baby makes everything better!" Brittany grinned.

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Santana came trotting in from one of the side doors to the backstage area. "You didn't audition yet, did you?" she quickly pecked Brittany's lips as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, she didn't, honey."

Just then, the 'on air' lights flashed, signalling it was time for the auditioners to wait in the green room. Roxie rolled her lips inward and took an unsteady breath. She stepped forward and handed Gabriel to Santana as he was already grabbing for his mama.

Brittany and Santana shared a subtle look as they walked up to Roxie. They both knew how big this moment was for their daughter. Roxie was putting herself out there like she had never done before. She may not have even been ready for this moment, but that wouldn't stop her mothers from supporting her to no end. This school was Roxie's chance - her opportunity to write her future. Santana wasn't a religious woman, but she hoped to God that he could help Roxie out on this one. The girl probably had the shittiest of lives and it was time she finally hit a string of nothing but good luck for awhile.

"You're going to be great, Rox! Go out there and kill it, _mija_!" Santana reached around her daughter's shoulder with her free hand as she held Gabriel against her other and gave her an encouraging hug.

"Just remember how talented you are, honey," Brittany led in with a hug and kiss to Roxie's forehead. "We love you, no matter what!"

Roxie nodded and smiled at her mothers as they backed away to give her and Zoe some privacy. Santana took the moment to look around the backstage area at all the other parents giving the same speech to their equally scared teenagers.

"You okay...?" Zoe timidly stepped forward and grabbed Roxie's hands.

"Yeah, I can do this," Roxie weakly smiled.

"Your moms are right, babe. You got this!" Zoe flashed that perfect smile Roxie first fell in love with on that snowy, January afternoon. Zoe calling her 'babe' for the first time didn't go unnoticed either. Roxie couldn't wipe the dopey smile off her face.

"What? Why are you being weird?" Zoe chuckled before she realized what she said. "Shit, I shouldn't have called you that, huh?" she panicked.

"No, Z!" Roxie shook her head and tightened the grip on her hands. "I-I like it. I mean, I can get used to it..." she shook some bangs out of her face as she flashed a bashful smile at her girlfriend.

Zoe grinned and slowly leaned in for a kiss. "Good luck, baby! Not that you're gonna need it, because you're totally awesome!" She smiled into Roxie's lips before letting her go. She left it at that, realizing she probably didn't need to say anymore.

Roxie awkwardly waved at her moms and girlfriend as she followed the last auditioner into a side room off stage. The three of them stood in silence waving back, watching as Roxie disappeared into the room and the door shut behind her.

"Okay, this really sucks!" Santana exclaimed as she readjusted Gabriel on her shoulder. "How closed is this audition, Britt?"

"It's _really_ closed, baby," Brittany laughed. "The Monroes aren't kidding around."

"I'll break old Man Monroe's hip if he rejects Roxie!" Santana joked. "I'm not afraid to go all Lima Heights on some old music teachers!"

"Actually... I might know a way we can watch," Brittany smirked and looked mischievously between her wife and the teenager.

Whatever Brittany was proposing probably went against every ounce of the usually pragmatic and calculating Santana's being. Then again, all rationality was thrown out the window when it came to one of her kids. Santana was game for anything at this point.

Santana matched her wife's devilish smirk. "What did you have in mind, baby?"

* * *

><p>"Zoe, did you just touch my ass?" Santana hissed as the three of them stumbled through a secret side production door on the upper level of the BHSA theater.<p>

"Sorry, Santana!" Zoe whispered back.

"Shh!" Brittany snapped. "Gabriel is better behaved than you two!" she looked down and made sure their son's binky was secure in his mouth and that he was fast asleep in his carrier.

The three quickly ducked into some seats in the dark where they were able to get a clear look at the stage, but no one could see them from the lower lobby. There was some boy finishing up his audition on cello and Santana was able to make out the figures of the famous Mr. and Mrs. Monroe as they sat in one of the the middle rows, center stage. By their calculations, Roxie hadn't gone on yet as they could only make out the sounds of a violinist and trumpeter before they made their way up to the upper level to catch the end of the cello kid.

"What are the odds we can get arrested for this, Britt?" Santana whispered and did a quick check over her shoulders to make sure no security guard was creeping up on them. "Gaby's too young to go to jail," she snickered.

"Shh, she's coming up!" Zoe pointed. Roxie made her way on stage and again Santana whispered some prayers under her breath, hoping her daughter's nerves wouldn't get the best of her.

There seemed to be a delay as the Monroes looked to be conducting a Q&A with Roxie. They couldn't make out the words, but they could tell when one of them asked a question and when Roxie would answer. Brittany and Zoe assured Santana the Q&A was usually the first step in all BHSA auditions.

After the interview part was completed, Roxie started her audition. Santana remembered the audition guidelines paper saying she had to do three pieces: a popular music piece, a classical music piece, and an original piece. All three of them were deathly silent as they heard Roxie's voice come in over the sound system as she announced her first popular music piece. Santana had to smile as it was one of her favorites too; an instrumental jazz version of Ray Charles' 'Georgia on My Mind'.

They still found themselves holding their breath as the beginning piano chords came in. It wasn't until Roxie hit her stride in the second verse that Santana, Brittany, and Zoe began to relax and sink into the theater seats a bit as they watched Roxie improvise crafty blues and jazz licks on the piano blues classic.

And, it wasn't until Roxie showed her ambitious side by tackling Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 8 in A minor for her classical piece that Santana realized her daughter needed no prayers at all. Roxie Ortiz was an unequivocal badass and was making her own luck before their very eyes. She pounded Mozart's _Allegro Maestoso_ out with conviction. Unless you were a trained ear, you really couldn't tell the girl wasn't classically trained either.

The three became emotional as Roxie announced her original piece to the Monroes. It was another piano sonata in A minor she had simply entitled 'Happiness'. In the dark, Brittany found Santana's hand and gripped it as they listened to the beginning chords of a song they couldn't help but feel they were the inspiration for.

The couple watched in amazement as Roxie did something they never thought possible just a few months earlier. They watched as the girl cleared another emotional hurdle - broke through another formidable barrier. And, with tears in their eyes, they beamed like the proud parents they were.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you guys snuck into my audition," Roxie laughed and shoveled some more bell pepper omelet into her mouth.<p>

The family was enjoying their weekly Saturday morning brunch a few days after Roxie's audition. However, this brunch was a little different than usual as Roxie had invited Zoe for the first time. It was getting increasingly hard for Brittany and Santana to not just stare and gush over the young lovebirds. Roxie and Zoe were so adorable it was almost sickening.

"_Technically_, it wasn't sneaking in, Rox." Brittany corrected as she peeled her tangerine. "I work there and Z is a student there, so..."

"Sooo... you guys just happened to be 'hanging' out in the upper level seats... in the dark... with a baby?" Roxie laughed at her mom's flawed logic.

"Shut up!" Brittany chuckled and lightly kicked Roxie under the table.

"_Mija_, you should be glad we snuck in," Santana attempted to feed herself with one hand as she bounced a squirming Gabriel on her lap with the other. "All our good vibes and silent support helped you _slay_ that audition!"

"Yep!" Zoe agreed and nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder.

"Whatever, I did horrible..." Roxie mumbled and threw her fork in her plate; her appetite had suddenly gone absent. "They haven't even called yet," she sulked.

"Kid, it has only been a few days! Relax!" Santana readjusted Gabriel on her lap.

"It's a process, sweetheart," Brittany added. "I know when the dance department holds our summer auditions it takes more than three days. We put kids into groups based on skill, then make our cuts..."

"Ugh, I _know_ you guys are trying to help, but... _ugh_." Roxie scooted her half finished plate out of the way and dramatically let her head fall to the table. She croaked out some muffled, incoherent sounds of anguish.

"I'm sure you'll get in, babe!" Zoe sweetly leaned over for a series of gentle pecks to Roxie's ear and rested her chin on her shoulder for a second.

"Aww, so when are you two getting married, _mija_?" Santana decided to take the usual banter route in hopes of raising her daughter's spirits and changing the subject.

"_Tía_!" Roxie quickly lifted her head and shook it in disgust. "What... w-why would you even say that...?"

"Freak-out face!" Santana and Zoe said in unison and pointed, then started laughing. Even Brittany was having a hard time keeping her giggles in.

"You too, Auntie B?" Roxie shook her head in faux disappointment.

"Oh, c'mon, Rox! It was funny, sweetie. Lighten up," Brittany winked as she took Gabriel from her wife.

"I have a question?" Zoe licked some honey greek yogurt off the back of her spoon. "Rox, are you gonna start calling Santana and Mrs. LP 'mom' after they officially adopt you?"

You could hear a pin drop as Zoe's question hit like a ton of bricks. Not that it was a taboo question in any way; it was just something the three of them had never thought about or discussed. It would officially be a year in September since Roxie had been with them and the couple had never known any other names besides '_Tía_' and 'Auntie B' from the girl. They all turned their attention to Roxie, waiting for her answer.

"Uh..." Roxie tightly quirked her mouth to the side and looked deep in thought. She probably had never thought about it either.

She seemed to be struggling with it, so Brittany helped her daughter out. "Rox, can keep calling us whatever she wants," she softly smiled as she bounced a cooing Gabriel against her shoulder. "Whatever she feels comfortable with."

"Yeah, I kind of like '_Tía_'..." Santana casually shrugged, helping her wife out.

"I-I think I'll keep things the same for awhile, you know?" Roxie stuttered. "But, I'll always refer to them as my parents or mothers to other people," she smiled.

The couple smiled back. They knew deep down Roxie probably had no intention of ever calling either of them 'mom'. It just wouldn't be her style and somehow that was okay with the both of them. They never wanted her to change - Roxie was special just the way she was.

Just as soon as Roxie seemed to relax and everyone went back to normal conversation, Brittany's cellphone went off. She quickly handed Gabriel to Santana as she dug into her purse. She licked her lips as she read the number on the screen.

"It's the music department extension from BHSA..." she flashed her eyes up at Roxie.

Everyone at the table froze and even Gabriel seemed to sense the mood change as he stopped his normal squealing and babbling, staring in confusion at everyone at the table.

"Hello," Brittany softly answered. "Hi, Mr. Monroe! I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!"

Santana leaned forward and rolled her eyes at the inconvenient exchange of greetings between colleagues. She just wanted to know like everyone else at the table what the status was.

"Right... I see." Brittany didn't dare look up as she kept a monotonous string of 'mhms' and 'I sees' going, nodding her head to whatever Mr. Monroe was telling her.

"Well, I'll let her know Mr. Monroe. See you and Elaine in a few weeks when school starts, b-bye!" Brittany casually dropped the phone back in her purse.

"Well...?" Santana asked.

"What did he say, Mrs. LP?" Zoe lowered her eyes as she held in a breath.

"Oh shit! I totally didn't get in, huh?" Roxie looked defeated as she slumped back into the booth.

"What did I tell you about cursing in front of your brother?" Brittany put on a faux stern face. "Also... you totally _did_ get in!" Brittany flashed the biggest cheshire grin Santana had ever seen on her wife's face.

"She did?" Santana and Zoe said in unison.

"I did?" Roxie looked in disbelief.

"Mhm, you have _officially_ been enrolled in the BHSA school of music, Rox!" Brittany bit her lip in excitement and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Alright, Rox!" Santana cheered and started a tiny chant of 'yay, Sissy, yay' as she clapped Gabriel's tiny hands together at the cadence. He seemed amused and started laughing hysterically in his mama's lap.

"I knew you were awesome, babe!" Zoe threw her arms around Roxie and engulfed her girlfriend in a strong hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Seriously, Auntie B? Why did you have to deliver the news like that?" Roxie half whined and giggled. "That was so cruel!"

"I don't know..." Brittany shrugged a shoulder. "I see it in movies and always wanted to try it!" she laughed.

"Aww, look at us making memories!" Santana mocked. "_Mija_, when you and Zoe bring our grandkids to these brunches in fifteen years; we'll tell them all about it!"

"_Tía_, why do you always have to ruin the best moments?" Roxie's face paled at the comment of her and Zoe being married with kids in fifteen years time.

"Freak-out face!" Santana and Zoe pointed and laughed at Roxie. Again, Brittany couldn't contain her own giggles.

"I hate you guys..." Roxie laughed.

The family continued to playfully bicker, tease, and laugh for the rest of brunch. Santana and Brittany couldn't help stealing moments of eye contact as they watched their daughter glow. And, Santana couldn't help thinking that maybe Roxie was finally hitting that string of good luck that she was so _karmically _owed.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for school to start," Zoe sang and scooted higher on Roxie's bed as the two lay together. She threw a leg over her girlfriend and buried her head into her chest as they cuddled.<p>

"Uh, do you hear yourself right now?" Roxie laughed. "What kid _wants_ school to start, weirdo?"

"You know what I mean," Zoe tightened her grip around Roxie's waist and looked up at her. "I can't wait to go to school with you..." she smiled.

Roxie smiled back and lovingly brushed a lock of hair out of Zoe's face. "You don't think it will be weird?"

"No, why?" Zoe moved and propped herself on an elbow. "Do _you_ think it's gonna be weird, babe?"

Roxie shrugged. "I-I don't know what to expect..." she nibbled on her bottom lip. "It's this big, fancy school. What if I don't fit in?"

Zoe leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Roxie's lips. "You worry too much Roxie Ortiz," she whispered into her lips. "You're also forgetting you'll have the hottest girl at school on your arm. So, you're kind of gonna be the shit on day one!"

"So much swag, baby. I love it!" Roxie laughed hard and did a quick check at the doorway to make sure one of her moms wasn't monitoring the open door policy too closely. She pulled Zoe on top of her and the two started to sweetly makeout. In the middle of kissing, Roxie suddenly stopped and looked up at her girlfriend. She searched her eyes and again tucked some hair behind her ears.

"What's wrong, Rox?" Zoe hovered over Roxie, confused.

"You're just so beautiful, Zoe..." Roxie whispered, searching her face some more. "I, uh... t-think I'm ready, Z," she stuttered. "...to have sex."

Zoe opened her mouth surprised for a second, then quickly shut it. "Uh, you want... I mean, you're ready?" She was having her own fit with words. "Like, _now_?" Zoe's eyes widened.

"No, not _now_, Z!" Roxie laughed and nodded at the door, forcing her girlfriend to remember her mothers' stupid rule.

"Oh yeah..."

"But, soon... okay?" Roxie nodded and leaned up to capture Zoe's lips.

"Okay, soon..." Zoe grinned against Roxie's lips.

The two continued to giggle and roll around on the bed for a while until something caught Zoe's eye stuffed between the bed and one of Roxie's nightstands.

"Rox, what's this?" Zoe laughed as she leaned over and grabbed the soft stuffed animal. It was quite possibly the cutest, spotted seal pup stuffed animal Zoe had ever seen.

"Oh god, I thought I stuffed that where you wouldn't see him." Roxie was embarrassed. "My moms got him for me at the Bronx Zoo a few months ago."

"Aww, he's a 'him'?" Zoe couldn't help teasing. "Does _he_ have a name, babe?"

Roxie rubbed her blushing face and mumbled a name Zoe couldn't make out.

"What's his name?" Zoe tickled Roxie's sides and got her girlfriend laughing. "Tell me his name and I'll stop!" she continued her tickle attack on Roxie, who wasn't giving in too easy.

"Fine!" Roxie laughed through tears. "It's Ludwig! Just stop, babe!"

"After Beethoven?" Zoe grinned. "Aww, I love it, baby. But, I thought I was your only snuggle buddy? Now, I find out you've been getting your cuddle on with Ludwig!"

Roxie shrugged and wiped away the tears from her tickle attack. "He's always with me at night and he's an _awesome_ snuggle buddy," she teased back, starting to lose her embarrassment.

"I bet!" Zoe grazed her cheek along the soft fur of the stuffed animal and subtly hummed.

"You wanna snuggle with him?" Roxie asked and patted the space between them for Zoe to lay Ludwig. Zoe chuckled and laid the stuffed animal between them.

The two giggled as they snuggled in closer to each other with Ludwig as the meat in their sandwich. "You're right, Ludwig's an amazing snuggle buddy!" Zoe whispered.

"I know..." Roxie mouthed, leaning her forehead against Zoe's.

The two continued to snuggle with Ludwig right into a Saturday after-brunch nap. Roxie knew she was dozing off with a smile on her face and she was sure she had never done that before. And, she was also sure she wouldn't mind if it kept happening forever.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>My goal with this chapter was to make all of you almost explode from Gabriel cuteness, Brittana sexiness-fluffiness, and Zoxie snuggles lol! Did I succeed?

**Random Note:** If any of you were worried about me doing some cliche love triangle or Santana cheating on Brittany storyline with this Marley character? Imma stop your thinking right there before you complain in a review haha. There will be no such storyline m'dears!

Also, kinda random, but if any of you have the time and wanna know how badass Roxie Ortiz is lol? You should all YouTube Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 8 in A minor (First Movement: _Allegro Maestoso_) so, you can get a better idea of how she absolutely slayed her audition lol. Actually, why you're at it, go ahead and look up instrumental piano covers of 'Georgia on My Mind' as well ;)


	27. Birthday Fever

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I am aware this is _super_ late by my standards. If anyone has checked my tumblr then you know I have been fighting a severe double ear infection and a new family emergency that set me back a few days. But, I'm back on track! Thanks for the tumblr well wishes!

A shout-out to **DieZeitVergeht**! She is my own personal Roxie: adorably awkward and who can edit like whoa ;-)

Happy early Birthday to my tumblr homie **hopless-dreamer**!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Birthday Fever<strong>

Santana awoke to a familiar humming in her ear and soft, warm fingers tickling their way up her tank top one early September morning. She peeked an eye open to see that the morning sun was barely rising. The cool, summer morning air came in through their cracked window and permeated throughout the bedroom. The smell of the northern red oak trees that lined their street and moist asphalt meant the weather was changing. Santana could already smell the early notes of autumn and the new season couldn't come fast enough as she had grown tired of the Brooklyn heat over the last few months.

"Mmm..." Santana hummed in response and found her wife's hand under her shirt, lacing their fingers as Brittany caressed her stomach.

Brittany didn't say much as she continued her soft morning kisses up Santana's shoulder and neck. Lately, it was rare they could wake up like this. Usually it was Gabriel who acted as their alarm clock this early. Often times, Santana woke up to an empty bed or Brittany sitting up against the headboard nursing their son in the early hours.

"What are you doing, babe...?" Santana croaked out through a smile and eyes still shut. She giggled and grinded her back against her wife, letting Brittany know she was enjoying the early morning snuggles.

"Nothing, just trying to wish my sexy wife an early morning happy birthday." Brittany huskily chuckled into Santana's ear and continued her sweet and welcomed assault. Her kisses were becoming wetter and harder as she nibbled her way under her wife's ear. She took Santana's earlobe between her lips and gently started sucking.

"Mm, well happy birthday to me then." Santana croaked out a tired laugh and rolled onto her back. She threw her arms around her wife's neck as Brittany slid on top of her without missing a beat.

They relished in the early morning warmth for awhile as they grinded into one another and lazily kissed. The smell of Gabriel's lavender baby lotion mixed with the smell of their body wash engulfed them like a cocoon in the covers. Santana ran her warm palms under Brittany's tank top and up her back. Brittany responded by sucking on her wife's neck as she ran her hands up and down Santana's smooth thighs. Santana didn't know if it was the dreamlike state or the fact that having hot sex without having to say a word was the biggest turn-on ever, but wake-up sex was always one of their favorite styles. And the fact that it had become rare lately only added to the intensity.

Brittany continued to run her hands up and down Santana's thighs as she kissed every available patch of exposed caramel skin. Santana responded by sliding her hands down and underneath Brittany's panties, grabbing her ass and craving more friction. She bent her knees, inviting her wife to touch her.

Brittany hummed and grinned against Santana's pulse point. She slowly slid her hand between them. The hem of Santana's shirt rode up on her stomach as her wife moved on top of her. Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck as she inched her hand into her panties, causing Santana to buck up as her long fingers found her wet seam.

"_Britt_..." Santana whispered as Brittany started off with slow, lazy circles.

Still with her hands in Brittany's panties, Santana wrapped her legs around her wife's thighs as she kept a slow and steady pace.

It was sweet and trance-like as Brittany swallowed Santana's quiet moans. The couple was in no rush as they traded unhurried kisses and caresses. On instinct, Brittany knew her wife was close when she felt her body shiver beneath her as she slid two fingers delicately inside.

"_Fuck_... Britt..." Santana moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's torso and grinded up into her hand. "I'm so close, baby..." she whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany kept the same unrushed pace until she felt Santana clench around her fingers and shudder over the edge in her arms a few moments later. Santana let her head fall to the pillow as her wife brought her down gently, kissing the hollow of her neck and humming up her jawline.

"Mm, happy birthday, baby..." Brittany beamed and planted two featherlike kisses on each of Santana's eyelids.

"Best. Birthday. Present. Ever!" Santana huskily laughed into a kiss, still trying to catch her breath.

The two continued to kiss and whisper sweet nothings for awhile until Brittany finally rolled off her wife and sat up. She started to scoot her way off the bed.

"_Nooo_, Britt..." Santana whined and attempted to pull her wife back into her arms. "Get back in bed, babe. Snuggles..." she pouted.

Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine! You get a few more minutes of snuggles and then we have to get up," she gently laid her head on Santana's pillow and the two resumed their post-sex cuddle session.

"I just want snuggles for my birthday!" Santana giggled and burrowed her head into her wife's chest. She breathed her in as she gently ran her hand up and down her hip.

"We have to get up soon though, San," Brittany lovingly smoothed out some of Santana's bed hair. "We have that appointment with that daycare in Park Slope at eleven, remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me..."

"Baby, I start work in a week and we haven't found a daycare yet." Brittany pulled her head back a bit. "You don't think that's gonna be a problem?"

"Britt, we'll find one. Don't worry..." Santana kept her head buried and attempted to pull her wife closer. She didn't really want to be bothered with the conversation at the moment and on her birthday of all days.

"You said that after the five other places we already looked at this week." Brittany was speaking in that low monotonous tone that let Santana know she was being serious. "You're telling me you found something wrong with _all_ those places?"

Santana pulled back and stared up at Brittany. "Uh, yeah, Britt!" she scoffed. "That one place in Williamsburg was run by hipsters. That other place in Boerum Hill had an unusual amount of sick and snot covered toddlers. The place in Clinton Hill was _way_ too stuck up for us. The old lady who ran that place in Greenspoint looked like she was ninety and ready to keel-over. And, I'm pretty sure that I _did_ see a rat in that one place in West Bushwick!"

"Are you done?" Brittany amusingly looked down on her wife and shook her head. "Honey, why are you being weird about this?" she whined.

"Brittany, I'm not being weird about this!" Santana sat up in bed, blankets pooling in her lap. "This is a big deal, babe. _Our_ baby boy is gonna be with complete strangers for hours a day. Would it kill us to really check these people out?"

Brittany propped her head on her elbow. She lovingly smiled up at her wife. "I guess not..." Brittany whispered, grabbing and kissing the back of Santana's hand.

"Thank you..." Santana mouthed and slid back down in bed.

"Just as long as you promise me better complaints than 'someone is too old' or 'you thought you saw a rat'!" Brittany teased and poked her wife's side.

"Oh whatever! Those _so_ are legitimate complaints." Santana laughed, rolling her wife over, so she now lay on top, and began kissing along her collarbone. "Mm, you ready for round two now?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Before Brittany could answer, Gabriel's cries filled the room through the baby monitor. Both women laughed at their son's seemingly perfect timing.

"You can repay me later after we get back from dancing tonight," Brittany quickly pecked Santana's lips and gently rolled her off.

"Britt, can we just skip dancing and going out tonight? We can have Cedes or Quinn babysit and send Roxie out with a lot of money to get lost for awhile?" Santana pleaded. "Then I can have my own private birthday party at home...?" she suggestively flickered an eyebrow.

"You're horrible, you know that?" Brittany laughed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers as Gabriel's crying hadn't let up. "Plus, Quinn and Mercedes are excited about tonight and Roxie's ready to babysit. Have a little faith..." she started out the door.

"Britt..." Santana whined.

"Also, hurry up and get in the shower. We have to be at this place in a few hours!" Brittany yelled as she turned the corner to the nursery

Santana rolled her eyes, plopping backwards onto the bed. She pulled the blanket over her head and groaned.

* * *

><p>"Britt, what's this place called again?" Santana already wore her irritated face as she squinted through her sunglasses and pushed Gabriel's stroller down the sidewalk.<p>

The couple found themselves in Park Slope, Brooklyn a few hours later searching for the address to what Brittany hoped would be the last daycare they would have to visit before she started work in a week.

"It's called 'Eladia's Kids' and The Brooklyn Eagle called it the best daycare in all of Brooklyn," she reached down to adjust the stroller hood over Gabriel some more. "It also received some great reviews on that parent website I go on."

"We'll see..." Santana mumbled under her breath as they walked.

"Santana, just try for me, okay?" Brittany nudged her wife as they walked.

"I promise I will. But..." Santana sighed. "I just _really_ hate Park Slope, honey."

"Why?" Brittany knitted her brows as she drank out of her water bottle. "It's the perfect location. It's right between where you work in Downtown at the label and the high school in Boerum Hill. Gabriel will only be ten minutes away from both of us!"

Santana shrugged. "I just find it really pretentious," she subtly scowled around the neighborhood. "With it being all the 'top rated place to raise a family in Brooklyn' or all its power lesbians pushing their kids around in those ridiculous oversized strollers."

"Baby, do you hear yourself right now?" Brittany laughed. "You're a power lesbian pushing a ridiculous stroller!"

"Yeah, but our stroller doesn't look like it can go off-road." Santana gestured.

"Santana, you're judging and being weird about this again." Brittany frowned at her wife as they made it to their destination at the stoop of the daycare.

They stopped in front of the unassuming, yet beautiful brownstone. It looked safe enough with its many daisy flower pots and primary colored door. Santana couldn't really get at why she had been acting the way she had been over the last week. She couldn't really put her finger on what was bothering her so much about this process. Something was just rubbing her the wrong way, which is probably why she had found a problem with every daycare they had looked at so far.

"You promised, remember?" Brittany flashed her wife a stern look as she reached down into the stroller and lifted a sleeping Gabriel to her shoulder. He let out a few fussy grunts and cries at being moved from his comfy position. Brittany gently patted his butt and adjusted his yellow striped polo shirt as she cooed in his ear.

Santana smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll be good, promise..." she whispered and gave her wife an Eskimo kiss.

A few minutes later and Santana didn't really have to keep her promise, because she couldn't find anything to complain about with this daycare. In fact, the only hard-hitting question Santana could muster was who the hell Eladia was and why she wasn't there. She ended up finding out it was the woman whom had started the daycare in the late 90's and who had since passed it on to some surrogates.

Everything about the place was nauseatingly perfect; from the certified staff to the state-of-the-art and up to code facility. They were also one of the few daycares in all of Brooklyn that took babies as young as Gabriel. By the end of the tour it was basically a done deal in Brittany's eyes. And, only after the abnormally chirpy daycare director Lindsay informed them they had only one infant spot left before fall registration closed did Santana agree to sign on the dotted line. Brittany was all smiles as they sat in the director's office and signed insurance sheet after insurance sheet. It was all finalized after the couple filled out their emergency contact information and signed their final billing contract.

Santana smiled and watched her wife continue some small talk with the woman. She was happy that Brittany seemed happy, because in the end, that's all that ever mattered to her. The whole process had been one giant shot of stress for the couple. Brittany was acting like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she freely talked with the woman. However, that weird feeling Santana couldn't quite pinpoint crept back in as she rocked Gabriel against her shoulder. She slightly grazed her lips along Gabriel's ear as he babbled away. She suddenly realized the weird feeling that came over was one of guilt.

* * *

><p>"Aww, I think the wind is scaring him." Brittany laughed and snapped a cell phone picture of Gabriel's face as he laid on Santana's chest. He looked up at the trees in confusion.<p>

The couple was enjoying a picnic at a local park after they made it back from the daycare meeting. It was the next step in Brittany's attempt to have a whole day planned for Santana's birthday. They laid on a blanket in the grass after lunch and played with their son.

At almost four months old Gabriel hadn't quite gotten down the art of crawling, but he could roll over like a pro and was good at scooting his body along like a baby seal. They watched and laughed as he would babble and baby-talk on Santana's chest only to suddenly stop and stare up in shock when a strong gust of wind blew through the tall sycamore trees above them.

"Aww, it's just the wind, _mijo_," Santana half laughed and cooed as Gabriel looked like he was about to cry. Santana quickly acted by lifting her son and blowing kisses into his tummy, forcing him to crack up again. She rested him back on the blanket between the both of them and Gabriel immediately scooted along to begin exploring again.

"So, that daycare looked amazing, huh? They'll give us courtesy calls every hour until we pick him up. And, they have a cool webcam we'll be able to check on our cell phones at work to see how he's doing," Brittany casually took a bite of a baby carrot. "Lindsay said they teach the kids all about the environment and gardening too."

"Gabe's too young to learn about that hippy crap," Santana quietly scoffed and reached over to corral Gabriel as he attempted to scoot off the blanket after a butterfly that caught his eye.

Brittany cocked her head. "San, are you alright? You've been cynical about this whole process since the week started."

"I'm good..." Santana tried to smile then leaned over to kiss her wife.

"You're lying," Brittany squinted an eye. "Baby, I thought we talked about this? I would go back to work three to four months after the baby was born...?"

"I know we did..." Santana looked like she had been caught as she furrowed her brows. "I guess I'm just weird about Gabe being with strangers all day, Britt."

Santana had finally started to let out what was bothering her - what had been rubbing her the wrong way the last few days. It had more to do with both of them being away from their son than just Brittany. The idea of both of them working surprisingly made her feel guilty.

"I'm still confused, babe..." Brittany shook her head. "We both work. This was inevitable."

"I know..." Santana whined and scooted down to nuzzle Gabriel who was now chewing on one of his toys. "How can you be so okay with it though? I miss him all the time when I'm at work. The only thing that makes me feel better is knowing he's safe at home with you," she cooed and planted a few gentle kisses to his temple.

Brittany poked out her lips and scooted down on the blanket as well. "You don't think I'm going to be a mess next week when we drop him off for the first time?" she propped herself up on an elbow and gently drew circles on Gabriel's back. "Because, there is a very good chance I might run out of that daycare and back home!" she laughed.

Gabriel rolled onto his back and looked between his mothers before going back to slobbering over and humming into his chew toy.

"I know, Britt..." Santana whispered as she reached over their son to grab onto her wife's finger. "I just don't want it to make us bad mothers or something. I mean, what if we miss big milestones like his first words or when he walks? I don't wanna have to watch any of that stuff on a cell phone video that 'Lindsay' took at the daycare."

Brittany laughed. "First off, Gaby won't be walking _or_ talking for like a year! I think we're good," she teased. "And second, It doesn't make us bad mothers. We're both working to supply and do the best we can for our children. I think that makes us amazing mothers! In fact, we're just doing what millions of other mothers are doing everyday, sweetie."

Santana sighed, then nodded at her wife. "It's just another step in motherhood, huh?"

"That's all it is, baby..." Brittany leaned over and smiled into a kiss. "We can do this. Plus, you have to be my strong wife and hold me back when I try to run home with Gabe that Monday morning," she chuckled.

"I just might take him and run with you, babe." Santana joked back and leaned in for a few more kisses. Gabriel squealed at his mothers above him.

"Oh, I think someone is feeling neglected!" Brittany baby-talked down to their son and the couple both kiss attacked Gabriel at the same time, causing their happy boy to laugh some more.

They played with their son and talked for the rest of the early afternoon on the blanket. Santana was feeling a lot better after finally getting her worries off her chest. Brittany was right; this was simply another step in motherhood that they had to face and experience together. That following Monday would undoubtedly be hard for the couple, but Santana had a better outlook knowing she and Brittany were now on the same page.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the kitchen later that evening and found Roxie sitting in Zoe's lap at the dining room table. She smiled as she reached into the refrigerator to pull out a small bottle of water. She opened it and drank as she stared at the the girls over the kitchen island. It was like the teenagers didn't even know she existed as they whispered and giggled into each other's ears. They traded a few lingering pecks and then started to make out. Santana finally understood what Brittany was saying when she talked about getting a vibe that the two weren't having sex yet, but something seemed to be changing. Santana knew that look they were giving one another and it freaked her out.<p>

Santana continued staring as she leaned over the kitchen island. With her chin in one hand, she casually twirled her empty bottle with her other as she dazedly stared at the teens. She hadn't noticed Brittany quietly walk in behind her and open the refrigerator.

"How long have they been going at it?" Brittany put the baby monitor down and joined her wife with elbows against the kitchen island as she opened her chocolate milk.

"Like two minutes..." Santana chuckled and never took her eyes away from the teenagers. "God, were we that bad?"

"I'm pretty sure we were worse, babe." Brittany teasingly leaned her shoulder into her wife's.

"It's so not cute anymore," Santana scrunched her face in disgust and cocked her head to one side. "It literally looks like they're trying to eat each other's faces, doesn't it?"

Brittany followed suit and cocked her head to the side as well. "From this angle, I guess it does. Huh, that's funny..." she shrugged it off.

"Britt, this is why I didn't want Rox babysitting," Santana whispered. "They'll be doing _that_ all night," she pointed.

Brittany didn't dignify Santana's statement with a response as she laughed into her milk, shaking her head.

"You know, I just wanna remind you two that the only people who will ever be getting it on in this house will be my wife and I!" Santana spoke loudly, finally interrupting the makeout session.

"Oh, sorry Santana and Mrs. LP." Zoe wiped her mouth after she abruptly broke the kiss.

Roxie rolled her eyes as she got off her girlfriend's lap. She picked up an empty cup and walked towards the kitchen. "Consider it payback for all the PDA you have made me sit through in the last year, _Tía_." Roxie joked and put the cup in the dishwasher.

"Oh, well I think you have a lot more to catch up on then, _mija_!"

"Eww..." Roxie squinted her eyes.

"Which reminds me; you two have protection, right?" Santana smirked and leaned against the island, folding her arms.

"Auntie B..." Roxie whined and rolled her head to her other mother for help.

"Okay, that's enough." Brittany smiled. "I just wanna go over the emergency contact list and Gabe's schedule one more time before Santana and I get ready."

"Okay, but we've been through it five times already," Roxie laughed. "If you gave me a test I would totally ace it!"

"Wow, so where was that spirit when you were bringing home C's and D's last semester?" Santana teased and grabbed a cookie out the cookie jar.

"_Tía_, it was one D and you know how much I hated PE!" Roxie defended herself. "By the way, you are just on fire today."

"It's my birthday, Rox. I'm allowed to be," Santana shrugged and obnoxiously bit half her cookie.

"So, how old are you... like forty?" Roxie grinned and Zoe and Brittany laughed.

Santana's face dropped. "No, I'm only twenty-nine!" she said through a mouthful of cookie and frowned.

"Stop it..." Brittany intervened again. "My wife may be twenty-nine, but she doesn't look a day over seventeen!" she kissed Santana's cheek.

"Thank you, baby..." Santana sweetly smiled and leaned in for a few kisses.

Roxie rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, you're still old." she walked back around to take a seat next to Zoe at the table. Zoe seemed content to sit quietly and let the family carry on with their usual banter.

"Rox, if there's any problem-" Brittany started.

"Auntie B, I _knooow_!" Roxie stressed. "Call either you or _Tía_. If I can't get a hold of you two; call Auntie Cedes or Q's cellphones. And, if I can't reach any of you, call the club or Dr. Beckett."

"And...?" Brittany asked.

"_And_, If it's a serious emergency just call 911 and get a hold of you guys later..." Roxie had repeated the directions like they had been beaten into her.

"So, Gabe's sleeping now, but he should be-" Brittany started and again was cut off.

"I know, he gets up once around nine where he'll need to be changed and fed. You just pumped and the bottles are in the refrigerator. Don't use the microwave, use the bottle warmer thingy..." Roxie lifted a cocky brow.

"You're such a good big sister, Rox!" Brittany proudly smiled.

"He just better be in one piece when we get back." Santana teased, but there seemed to be some seriousness wrapped in her comment.

"He's a baby, who sleeps all the time. It's not rocket science. How hard can it be?" Roxie shrugged. "Have a little faith in me, _Tía_."

"You'll do great, Rox. We should be home around midnight, anyway." Brittany slipped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed her neck. "We should get ready, honey." Brittany nuzzled into her ear.

"Mm, we could take a shower together and save time?" Santana chuckled as Brittany kissed down her neck.

"Yeah, let's do that..." Brittany hummed and started to walk her wife backwards out the kitchen.

"Get some early babysitting in, Rox!" Santana laughed and threw her daughter the baby monitor.

Roxie caught the device and stared in disgust as her mothers practically ran out of the kitchen. She could hear them giggling and whispering as they tackled and each other up the stairs to the bedroom.

Roxie and Zoe looked at each other and chuckled. "Aww, they're cute." Zoe smiled.

"Uh, no! They're gross, babe." Roxie laughed and shook her head in embarrassment.

"You think we'll be that 'gross' one day?" Zoe jokingly bit down on her lip.

"God, I hope not!" Roxie laughed some more. "Come on, let's watch some TV."

She stood and pulled her girlfriend up, leading her by the hand into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Q, who's your new girlfriend over there?" Santana cackled from her spot on Brittany's lap as the friends sat at a table. The four were taking a breather from the dance floor as they sat with their drinks.<p>

It was Brittany's idea to check out a new hotspot in SoHo. Santana had to bite her tongue as she thought SoHo was like the Williamsburg of Manhattan, except their hipsters seemed to have less of a smell and better hygiene. Overall, Santana was pleasantly surprised. The club was 'dress to impress', but the vibe remained casual and laid back. It looked like most of the patrons were in their late-twenties as well and there seemed to be a great cross section of Lower Manhattan's gay community.

"I don't know, but she can keep the drinks coming!" Quinn toasted her martini to the woman across the way and flirtatiously smiled.

"I want to know why every time we come to a gay club Quinn gets more numbers and free drinks than any of us?" Mercedes laughed and sucked on her straw.

"Hm, I think the lesbians can just sense something..." Santana teased and Brittany laughed into her shoulder.

"No, I'm just friendly." Quinn shrugged.

"_And_, you majorly ping on their gaydars!"

"Shut up!" Quinn drunkenly giggled and flung a peanut at Santana.

"What did you get San for her birthday, B?" Mercedes asked.

Brittany mischievously grinned from across the table and flickered her eyebrows.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Girl, I mean besides birthday sex!" she threw her head back in laughter.

"Show them, baby..." Brittany hummed into Santana's shoulder.

Santana smiled and held out her hand over the small table for her best friends to see. After they shared a birthday dinner with Roxie, Brittany had surprised her with her present; a platinum mother's ring with Brittany, Roxie, and Gabriel's birthstones.

"Awww..." Quinn and Mercedes said in unison.

Brittany blushed and shrugged. "I figured I have my charm bracelet with everyone's birthstone, so Santana needed one too."

"I love it, babe. Thank you..." Santana tightened her arms around Brittany's neck and smiled into a kiss.

"I love you, honey. Happy birthday..." Brittany cooed against her lips.

"Okay, you guys are making me lose my appetite for alcohol. Please stop!" Quinn laughed and tipped her martini glass back to finish her drink.

"Whoa! What the fuck is that...?" Santana broke the kiss as something caught her eye.

"What?" Quinn froze. "I got something on my face? Lipstick on my teeth?"

"No, _puta_... your hand!" Santana pointed, forcing Mercedes and Brittany to take a closer look.

"Is that...?" Brittany cocked her head.

"An engagement ring, girl...?" Mercedes finished Brittany's statement.

Quinn bit her bottom lip to try to hold in a smile. She finally gave in with a subtle nod as a huge grin swept across her face.

"Oh. My. God!" All three women said in unison. Mercedes and Brittany let out a screech and Santana just sat dumbfounded.

They all gushed over the simple, yet elegant ring. It was a beautiful platinum band with a nice sized princess cut diamond in the center.

"Q, how come you didn't say anything?" Brittany whined. "This is like the biggest news ever, babe!"

"I don't know, because it's San's birthday," Quinn looked apologetic. "I didn't want to steal her thunder or something."

"That's stupid!" Santana laughed and waved down the waitress for another round of martinis. "We're celebrating!"

"So, how did Nick ask you?" Mercedes dreamily stared at her best friend and sipped her drink.

"I gotta hear this," Santana giggled. "I bet Bradley Cooper went all traditional and boring with it, right? Dinner? The ring in a champagne glass?" she snickered and Brittany slapped her thigh.

"No, it wasn't boring. And, you're one to talk; you asked Brittany over pancakes at brunch before college graduation!" Quinn shot her a glare.

"Whatever," Santana giggled.

"If you must know, we were laying in bed when he asked me; _kindaaftersex_," she mumbled.

"What did you say? After sex?" Santana laughed. "Q, that's weird!"

"No, baby..." Brittany whined and looked like she wanted to cry. "That's _so _romantic to ask someone to marry you right after making love."

"So beautiful..." Mercedes had the same misty-eyed look as Brittany. "I'm happy for you, Quinn." she reached over to grab her hand.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine! I guess it's kind of sweet, Q. I'm happy for you too," she winked and smiled.

"Thank you, guys!" Quinn softly smiled back.

"Now, down to the important stuff," Mercedes finished her drink just as the waitress put down napkins and another round. "Who's gonna be the Maid of honor? Before you answer that, I would like to remind you of who took your pregnant ass in when all your friends abandoned you, Q!" Mercedes smirked.

"God, not this again," Santana rolled her eyes. "The Cheerios _always_ had Quinn's back! Her Maid of honor should either be me or Britt."

"That's a damn lie, Santana!" Mercedes laughed. "There was _so_ much backstabbing-"

"Let's dance!" Brittany cut the bantering off before it got out of hand and quickly downed her drink. She stood and pulled her wife up.

"I second that!" Quinn laughed, then stood and pulled Mercedes up as well.

There would be a time and place for the friends to bicker about Quinn's upcoming nuptials, but that night wasn't the time. It was a night for celebration; it was Santana's birthday, a girl's night out, and a time for Quinn and Brittany to let loose before their school year started. It was a perfect way for them to end their summer. The foursome eventually forgot about anything else as they danced and drank the night away.

* * *

><p>"You're so good with him, Rox." Zoe proudly admired her girlfriend as she sat next to her on the couch and watched her give a hungry Gabriel his nighttime bottle.<p>

"Yeah..." Roxie softly whispered and locked eyes with her brother as he suckled. "He's my buddy," she smiled and never broke eye contact.

"You're like a natural though." Zoe scooted closer to get a better look at Gabriel. "Where did you learn to be so motherly, babe?" she teased.

Roxie looked up and gave Zoe a curious look as she contemplated her statement.

"Oh, I-I didn't mean anything by that," Zoe panicked as it seemed she was always walking on eggshells when it came to questioning anything too personal with Roxie. "Like, I wasn't saying-"

"Z, shut up," Roxie whispered and quietly laughed. She looked down to see Gabriel's eyes were already getting heavy as he finished his bottle.

"When I was nine I was in this foster home for a few weeks," Roxie started as she stared down at her brother. "Actually, the lady was really horrible now that I think about it." Roxie smiled to herself and Zoe stared intently at her as she talked. It was rare when Roxie shared anything about her childhood experiences.

"Anyway, she was horrible, but she had like five other kids who were all younger than me. I think the youngest was six months," Roxie squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. "She would get really drunk and pass out sometimes, then there would be me at nine years old trying to make formula for a screaming baby." Roxie laughed it off, but Zoe caught the underlying sadness behind the words.

"It's actually how I learned my conversions before other kids," she chuckled again. "By reading the formula instructions and needing to know how much to make." She finally looked into Zoe's eyes. And, Zoe searched her face, captivated by the small antidote.

"I don't know, I guess you could say that's when I sort of became a baby whisperer. Even though, I was still freaked out by babies and the idea of babysitting until after Gabe was born," she smiled and looked back down at Gabriel. Zoe swallowed down a familiar lump that seemed to appear every time Roxie told her a personal story of her childhood. She leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, then rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Rox..." Zoe whispered and Roxie subtly shrugged.

"You wanna hold him?" Roxie whispered, quickly changing subjects.

"No..." Zoe shook her head. "I'm horrible with babies. I barely even held my half-sister when she was born two years ago."

"C'mon, Zo." Roxie softly spoke and began shifting Gabriel over. "He's already falling asleep. All you have to do is rock him," she threw the burping cloth over Zoe's shoulder.

"Okay, but when he starts screaming you take him back!" Zoe laughed as Roxie gently laid a limp Gabriel against her shoulder. He opened one eye at a time as he readjusted to the new position, but didn't let out any fussy whines. He settled in and let out a cute sigh and closed his eyes again.

"See, he likes you." Roxie gently patted his back.

"He smells really good," Zoe gently buried her nose into the crook of Gabriel's neck. "He feels hot though, doesn't he?"

Roxie used the back of her hand to feel her brother's forehead and cheeks. "No, he feels fine. I think babies just run hot..." she shrugged it off and they continued to quietly talk as Zoe rocked Gabriel to sleep for awhile longer.

An hour later and the teenagers found themselves cuddled on the couch watching an old school _Looney Tunes_ episode after Roxie put her brother back in his crib.

"You know, there are more modern cartoons we could be watching other than this crap." Zoe teased her girlfriend who seemed to be finding the old cartoon amusing.

"Hey, Bugs and Daffy aren't crap, so you take that back!" Roxie looked over her shoulder at Zoe who was cuddling her from behind as they lay. "Plus, there's nothing else on TV. I've been up and down these channels. You wanna watch a movie or something," Roxie suggested.

"Nooo, I don't wanna watch a movie." Zoe mocked while reaching over and taking the remote out of Roxie's hand. She seductively slid on top of her and put the TV on mute, tossing the remote on the coffee table.

"Oh, I get it; you wanna make out!" Roxie played along, smirking.

Zoe shrugged and began trailing soft kisses up Roxie's neck. "Something like that," she giggled into the spot just below her ear.

A few minutes later and things were getting intense between the two. Roxie had informed Zoe she was ready to take things to the next level a week before, but they had never discussed logistics beyond the word 'soon'. Since then, every make out session had come to an awkward end as one of the girls often stopped things before it went too far. But, Zoe was growing frustrated as things were becoming unbearable for the teenager.

"Rox..." Zoe breathed out as Roxie was now on top of her and kissing down her neck.

"Hmm?" Roxie mumbled, but didn't bother stopping.

"Baby, can we take this to your room?" Zoe asked. "Please...?" she breathed out again.

Roxie stopped mid kiss and looked into her girlfriend's eyes to make sure she was understanding her correctly.

"Uh, my room? Y-you mean you want to...?" she stuttered.

Zoe gently grabbed Roxie's face as she hovered over her. She looked up and scanned her eyes. "Rox, I love you and you love me. I know we've been trying to take it slow, but I am _literally_ dying here, babe!" She let out an almost painful laugh and let her head fall to the sofa.

"O-okay..." Roxie whispered and leaned in for a hard kiss.

"Okay..." Zoe echoed, still holding Roxie's face in her hands.

Roxie nervously smiled as she rolled off of Zoe and stood up. Zoe followed quickly behind. Roxie's heart felt like it was now pounding a mile-a-minute and she was sure she was going to pass out. But, she didn't want to turn back now. In fact, she knew exactly what Zoe was talking about when she said she was 'literally' dying. Roxie was in need of some kind of release as well. The aching and throbbing was getting hard to ignore as there was only so many cold showers one person could take.

Zoe was having a hard time reading the different emotions on Roxie's face as they stood in the middle of the living room. "Rox, we don't have-"

Roxie cut her off with another hard kiss. They kept kissing as Roxie's shaky hands found the hem of her own t-shirt and slowly lifted. They broke the kiss as she pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground at their feet. An uneven breath and hissing noise passed over Zoe's vocal chords as she took in her half naked girlfriend in a plain black bra.

"Oh shit..." Zoe whispered and it was her turn to ogle her girlfriend's boobs. "Bedroom...?"

Roxie started walking backwards and shyly smiled, pulling Zoe with her. She still couldn't remove her eyes from Roxie's chest as she followed like a zombie.

The teenagers barely reached the entryway of the living room to the hallway when the baby monitor shook them out of their dazed state. Gabriel screamed and wailed like Roxie had never heard him before.

"Shit! He probably needs to be changed," Roxie went back to grab her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"_Nooo_, I was so close!" Zoe half whined and laughed. She groaned and followed behind Roxie as she darted up the stairs to Gabriel's nursery.

Roxie turned on the dim light and glided over to the crib, but couldn't smell anything that suggested he needed to be changed. His screaming didn't let up as she checked if he peed, but again his diaper was bone-dry.

"What's the matter, _papi_?" Roxie was confused as she lifted Gabriel to her shoulder. "What do you need? I know you're not hungry," she tried to soothe him.

Zoe was quietly watching from the doorway. "Rox, he's really red."

"I know," Roxie held him against her cheek and bounced with him. "He's really hot too," she looked at Zoe as worry and uncertainty filled her eyes. Gabriel's cries continued to fill the room.

"You think it's a fever?" Zoe asked and folded her arms.

"Yeah, I think so..." she laid the wailing baby back into his crib. "I-I'm gonna call my moms. Watch him real quick, yeah?"

Roxie ran passed her girlfriend and downstairs to get her cell phone. She found it a few seconds later and started to make her way back up. She calmed herself before hitting her speed dial, not wanting to panic Brittany when her mother answered. Afterall, it was just a fever and her moms would be home in a couple of hours. Roxie steadied her hand before pushing the call button.

"Rox!" Zoe yelled. "Roxie, come here!" Roxie again darted up the stairs in a panic, skipping every other step as she quickly ascended.

"What!" Roxie ran into the nursery and looked wide-eyed at Zoe.

"I-I think he's having a seizure, or like convulsions..." Zoe waved her over to the crib where a beet-red Gabriel was still screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.

Roxie sprinted to the crib and looked down to find her brother's arms and legs were indeed shaking weird as he cried. Gabriel also had a strange hiccup that made Roxie think he might be having some trouble breathing as well.

Roxie swallowed hard as everything went numb for a second. The night was going perfect and this whole thing seemed to come out of nowhere. The inner ear ringing had ceased and the numbness began to vanish. Gabriel's cries hit her senses like a sledgehammer, shaking Roxie out of her stunned haze. She looked at her phone and began to dial, but not either of her mothers.

Roxie calmed herself as she dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Ah, don't hate me lol! I warned you a little juicy angst was coming. Don't fret my friends... this family is strong :-)

Also, I feel bad for the awful cliffhanger and the fact I've been slacking on my updates. So, I promise to have part two to this little shindig up by at least next Sunday or Monday ;)


	28. Growing Pains

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys make me happy. That is all!

A shout-out to the incomparable **DieZeitVergeht**, who always #EditsLikeWhoa ;-) And another shout-out to **ToniiChuckles**, because she simply requested one lol!

Let's see how poor Gaby's doing, shall we?

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Growing Pains<strong>

"Is there a such thing as having _three_ Maids of honor?" A drunk Quinn hiccuped and laughed. She held three fingers out with one hand and leaned against Santana with an arm around her neck.

The friends were making their way down the street after getting off the L train around 10:30 that night. They had successfully made the subway trip from SoHo back to Brooklyn after cutting their night short, a couple of hours early. Santana and Brittany had underestimated the power of sleep deprivation and its effects on the human body. The fact that both could experience instant narcolepsy was a new phenomenon for the couple. After another cocktail and round of dancing they were ready to call it a night. Only after they were rudely woken up by Mercedes and Quinn throwing peanuts at them did they realize they had both dozed off at the table. The decision was made to call it a night shortly after that.

"I don't think so, Q. The rules say you can only choose one." Santana was visibly struggling to keep her balance as she held up her best friend . The fact that she was wearing four inch heels wasn't helping her nor her balance for that matter.

"I think I'm gonna change those rules, because I just can't choose..." Quinn slurred, reaching up and playfully squeezing Santana's mouth. She drunkenly stumbled a bit, causing Santana to stumble with her.

"Quinn, you're going to kill me! Walk straight!" Santana laughed. "Can I get a little help here?" She looked behind to find Brittany and Mercedes following slowly with cell phones in front of their faces, taking pictures.

"Looks like you got it, baby," Brittany grinned.

"Just put some muscle into it, girl!" Mercedes laughed. She herself was still buzzed, but nowhere near as drunk as Quinn.

"I hate you guys!" Santana said through a laugh as she tightened her hold on her best friend.

"How come you and Britt aren't drunk?" Quinn pouted as if their soberness was ruining her buzz.

"Quinn, they slept it off, remember?" Mercedes laughed. "That's what happens when you get old and start a family. You can't stay up to party with the BFF's anymore," she joked.

"You're so one to talk!" Brittany teasingly bumped her shoulder and hip into her. "Who was on the phone with Teo every other minute, saying things like 'I miss you' and 'can't wait to see you when I get home'? Admit it, you wanted to cut the night early just as much as we did." She poked at her cheek.

Mercedes let out her signature loud laugh and batted Brittany's hand away. "That's because I want to have sex! Not because I can't wait to get home to sleep like you two old fogies!"

"Cedes, please!" Santana half turned, still holding onto a wobbly Quinn. "T's my boss. I don't wanna think of him like that. I already saw him in nothing but his briefs at your house a few months ago!" Santana cringed at the awkward memory.

"Oh... oooh," Quinn held her stomach as they walked by a pizzeria. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Santana quickly shuffled them against the pizzeria's brick wall facing the alley. "_This_ is the only Chanel dress I own, Q! I'm not gonna let you puke all over it! Do your business in the alley, _puta_."

Quinn doubled over and groaned. All she could muster was some spit as she cursed and proclaimed she would never drink again. Santana laughed and gently patted her back.

"Cedes, I don't think you guys are gonna make it to the C train. You better wave down a cab."

"Already on it..." Mercedes walked to the curb, holding her hand out for the next passing cab.

"I'm gonna call Roxie, babe and tell her we're a few minutes from home." Brittany informed her wife.

Santana nodded and turned back to find that Quinn was now sitting on the ground with her head down between her knees. Her arms were hugging her bent legs.

"Quinn, get up before you get some kind of venereal disease from the ground!" Santana laughed and shook her head. It was turning out to be a bizarre ending to their night, but deep down she was loving it. She could only remember nights from their college days in which they'd been as goofy as they are now.

Santana's smile quickly faded when she saw Brittany's face. Brittany was shaking her head in frustration as she hung up her phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Santana took a few steps over to her wife. She was alarmed by Brittany's change in demeanor.

Brittany shook her head. "Rox isn't picking up. I texted her before we got on the subway and told her we were on our way home; she didn't reply to that either." Brittany inquisitively quirked her mouth.

"Her and Zoe are probably just watching a movie loud or she left her phone in her bedroom." Santana reassured, then quickly turned her attention back to Quinn who was now laying flat on her back. "Quinn, get up!" she laughed again.

"Cab!" Mercedes exclaimed. The yellow cab barely made a complete stop before she was already opening the door.

"Are you gonna help me with her now?" Santana giggled and was trying to lift Quinn from the sidewalk. Mercedes laughed, then walked back to help move an uncooperative Quinn to the waiting cab.

"Oh, never mind, babe! Rox is calling!" Brittany said and Santana briefly looked back to see her wife take the call.

"I love you guys..." Quinn sleepily smiled and Mercedes scooted her over in the seat. She immediately dropped her head in Mercedes' lap and resumed her drunken slumber.

"I love you too, Q," Santana chuckled. "Cedes, you should call Nick and let him know he's about to have a drunk fiance on his doorstep in ten minutes."

"On it, girl!" she laughed and waved her phone, letting Santana know she had already started texting him. "Good night."

"G'night," Santana laughed and shut the door. She chuckled some more as she watched the cab pull away from the curb.

"Wait, what!" Brittany yelled and Santana instantly swung her head around to find Brittany wide-eyed and frozen, staring into the space in front of her.

"Britt, what it is?" Santana walked up. Brittany held up a hand as to tell Santana she was too busy listening to explain at the moment.

"Uh... okay, calm down. Which hospital, Roxie?" Brittany's eyes started to water and Santana began to panic.

"Brittany...?" Santana asked again; her voice shaky. A lump started to form in her throat as she locked eyes with Brittany. The last time she had saw her wife's face that pale and eyes full of fear was when she was giving birth a few months earlier.

"Uh, okay we'll be there as soon as we can. Call if anything changes, okay?" Brittany hung up with tears in her eyes, still mildly shell-shocked. "We have to get to Brookdale Hospital..."

"Brittany, you're scaring me. What happened? Is it Rox or Gabriel?" Santana swallowed hard, hoping it was neither of her children and the whole thing was just a big misunderstanding.

"It's Gabriel," Brittany breathed out, tears flooding her eyes. "Roxie says he has a real high fever and she had to call 911. She's with Zoe at the hospital. That's why she wasn't picking up her phone."

"What!" Santana didn't mean to yell at her wife, but nothing seemed real at the moment. Her heart started to pound so hard in her chest that her ribcage began to ache. "Well, how high is it? He was fine when we left!" She immediately turned to wave a cab down.

"I-I don't know..." Brittany still stood with a blank face. She had been absolutely blindsided with the turn of events. "She just said something about convulsions or a seizure." Brittany couldn't hold back her welling up tears as she began to fully cry.

"Shit," Santana whispered to herself. "Britt, it's gonna be fine, okay. We'll get there and everything will be fine, honey." Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's now cold arms, trying her best to soothe her.

A cab swung up to the curb and Santana wasted no time in opening the door. She gently slid in a crying Brittany and gave the Cabby their destination. Brookdale Hospital was no more than six minutes away, but there was no doubt it would be the longest cab ride of their lives. She shushed and calmed her wife as the cab sped its way to East 98th street. They only had foggy facts and still didn't know the real severity of the situation. All they knew was that Gabriel - _their_ baby boy - was sick. Nothing else much registered but getting to him as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Santana found herself throwing a wad of bills at the Cabby. Brittany wasn't in the mood to wait. She jumped out of the other side of the car, instantly making her way to the front entrance to the emergency room. Santana was a few steps behind Brittany as they rushed to the triage desk. The sound of their high heels clicked loudly against the linoleum and echoed throughout the busy waiting area. The fun birthday evening - cocktails and dancing - now a distant and cloudy memory.<p>

A minute later, the couple felt like they were in some kind of sadistic pinball game, being bounced around the hospital as they were told Gabriel was taken to Pediatrics upon his arrival. They found themselves in what had to be the longest elevator ride to the fourth floor ever. The bell dinged for their floor and the couple shot out of the steel doors like a cannon, barely waiting for the doors to fully open, making their way to yet another triage desk.

"Um, our son was brought in a few minutes ago!" Brittany nervously drummed her her fist on the counter, getting the nurse's attention.

"Name?" The nurse spoke calmly and gave the couple a weak smile. Santana thought her job of being the first line of liaisons in a pediatrics emergency room had to be one of the toughest jobs around. She could imagine the countless scared parents that walked through that very elevator daily.

"Gabriel Lopez-Pierce," Brittany wiped silent tears. "Uh, our teenage daughter came in with him," she sniffled.

The nurse clicked away on her computer screen and stared intently as she scrolled through information. It seemed like a lifetime to the impatient couple.

"Looks like he's in examination room three," the nurse waved them around the desk to follow her. "Dr. McWilliamson is with him."

"Is he okay?" Santana asked and gripped Brittany's hand tighter than she ever had before. They followed closely behind the young nurse.

"I don't have that information, ma'am. All I know is a doctor is with him at the moment." The young nurse looked apologetic and led the way to a hallway of exam rooms.

As they walked, they could already hear the familiar crying and wailing of their son. It only spurred them both to walk faster, almost surpassing the nurse. Santana could also make out the shapes of a hunched over Roxie and Zoe in some chairs outside the door. Roxie looked visibly distraught and held her head in her hands. It wasn't until a comforting Zoe nudged her that she looked up to see her mothers barreling down the hall with the nurse. Roxie shot up immediately to meet them.

"Auntie B! _Tía_!" Roxie started to speak. "I-I tried calling sooner, but the paramedic guy said no cell phones in the ambulance!"

Brittany swung around the corner and into the room without saying a word to Roxie. A move that surprised even Santana in the moment. She didn't seem angry, on the contrary, it seemed Roxie didn't even register to her.

"It's okay, Rox. We're just gonna talk to the doctor," Santana felt the need to comfort her daughter before focusing on their son. "Just sit, okay? We'll be right back."

Roxie nodded and nervously took her seat next to Zoe again and slumped over. Zoe immediately put her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

When Santana entered the exam room Brittany was already at their son's side as some nurses looked to be prepping him for something. Brittany peppered a screaming Gabriel with kisses as she shushed and cooed at him. Santana instinctively followed her wife's actions as the nurses tried to explain the doctor would be right in with more information and they were prepping Gabriel for a cool sponge bath. Again, nothing seemed to be registering besides the fact Gabriel was crying and in pain. He lay naked on a soft baby blanket on the exam table - bright red and hot to the touch. A feeling of fright and anxiousness shot through Santana's body like an electric shock. She would give anything to make Gabriel's pain go away in that moment. Being a parent and feeling helpless when it came to your child was, in fact, the worse feeling on the planet.

A minute later and a young, tall doctor walked into the room wearing royal blue scrubs and carrying some charts.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I'm Dr. McWilliamson-"

"What's wrong with our baby?" Santana had no time for small talk or impersonal greetings. Gabriel's cries turned into soft whimpers as one of the nurses wrapped him in a thin baby blanket to allow Brittany to hold him. She cradled their son to her chest and planted soft, calming kisses to his forehead as she swayed with him.

"Your son came in with what we call a simple febrile seizure." The young doctor folded his arms and explained.

"A seizure? That sounds bad," Brittany held Gabriel tighter to her chest.

"It was brought on by a high fever. It was 102 degrees when he came in, ma'am. We gave him some sodium valproate to stop his convulsions and a fever reducer to bring down his temperature."

"I don't understand," Santana shook her head. "He was fine when we left this evening."

The doctor nodded along. "Yeah, infants are more sensitive to infection. Their bodies have a harder time regulating rapid temperature changes. I sent a stool sample to the lab to confirm, but it looks like gastroenteritis."

"What's that...?" Brittany asked, her voice still shaky and dripping with worry.

"Just the irritation of the intestine and stomach. It causes fever and cramping," Dr. McWilliamson looked at the monitor to check Gabriel's vitals. "His fever has already been reduced to low grade status. We're just going to give him a cool bath to help him along a little, then start him on a round of antibiotics and fluids. You should be able to take him home after that," he smiled at the couple.

And just like that, one smile from a green behind-the-ears pediatrics resident made all of Brittany and Santana's worries dissolve away like cheap cotton candy.

"Oh, thank god..." Brittany whispered and grazed her lips along Gabriel's temple. Santana mimicked her wife's actions, planting her own series of kisses to their son's head and lightly cooed into his ear.

Santana and Brittany watched a few minutes later as Gabriel screamed and cried as a nurse was gently giving him a cool sponge bath. The nurse read in Brittany's face that she couldn't take anymore of Gabriel crying without doing something, so she allowed Brittany to help sponge him down. Again, Santana wished she could take away Gabriel's confusion and pain. Every time he let out a sharp scream she winced. It was the hardest thing she and Brittany had to endure to date, and Gabriel was only a little over three months old. Santana couldn't help but wonder what else parenthood had in store for them.

* * *

><p>Santana looked up from her seat on a stool to see that Gabriel's fluid and antibiotic bags were half empty. Her eyes followed the IV drips, which led to tubes; one IV in Gabriel's little hand and the other in his tiny foot. He was asleep on Brittany's chest as she rocked him in a rocking chair one of the nurses brought in from the NICU. Santana watched as a half asleep Brittany buried her nose into the top of his smooth, light brown hair. After the cool bath, his fever all but disappeared. And after the antibiotics started to kick in, he was finally able to sleep. And Santana and Brittany were finally able to breathe easier.<p>

She got up to stretch and run her fingers through her hair. It was a little before one o'clock in the morning, but it felt much later. And she felt like she had just been through one of Sue Sylvester's Hell Week's at cheer camp. She walked over and gently kissed the top of Gabriel's head, then Brittany's cheek before leaving the exam room to take a little walk, hoping to stretch her legs a bit. She opened the door and was surprised to see a sleeping Roxie on the visitor bench just to the side of the room.

Santana had sent Roxie and Zoe home, not wanting the two girls to wait around too late after they found out it would be a late night. Roxie and Zoe had begrudgingly left, but Roxie must have returned on her own.

She was lightly snoring as she slept in the fetal position. Santana weakly smiled and walked over. She removed her high heels and sat quietly on the carpet in front of Roxie. She watched her sleep for a second, gently brushing some bangs out of her face and tucking a lock behind her ear. It was rare to see Roxie sleeping so peacefully. The girl still struggled with nightmares and night terrors. Sometimes, in the dead silence of the night, Santana swore she could hear Roxie quietly playing her piano from downstairs. No doubt, because those old demons were keeping her up. Santana leaned forward and ghosted a kiss to Roxie's forehead.

"_Mija_... wake up," she quietly whispered. "Roxie..." she planted another kiss to the girl's cheek.

Roxie opened one eye, then lifted her head in confusion and looked around. Santana laughed at her adorable, sleepy face.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

Roxie sat up and yawned. "I know, but I couldn't..." she croaked out. "I walked Zoe to the subway and came back."

Santana smiled and took a seat next to her daughter. She put an arm around her and lovingly patted her shoulder. Roxie yawned again and rested her head against her mother.

"Is Gabe gonna be okay?" she spoke above a whisper.

"Yeah, looks like it. He just has to finish his round of fluids and medicine, then we can take him home." Santana reassured. She brought her other arm around to hug the girl.

"Is Auntie B mad at me?" Roxie tentatively asked and Santana could feel her body tense up in her embrace.

"No, Rox. Why would you think that, honey?" Santana cooed, resting her chin on the girl's head.

Roxie shrugged. "She didn't say anything to me when you guys came in. And when she came out that one time, she just followed the nurse and wouldn't look at me."

Roxie was right, indeed Brittany hadn't talked to the girl yet. She hadn't even really asked about their daughter throughout the ordeal. But Santana didn't feel there was much to it and she certainly didn't feel any anger from her wife. If anything, Brittany was experiencing 'blind panic'. Nothing much of _anything_ was registering to her except Gabriel at the moment.

"She's just really freaked out, Rox. I think we all are, huh?"

"Yeah..." Roxie agreed. "I was _so_ scared, _Tía_. It just happened out of nowhere. I-I know I didn't do anything wrong. I did everything Auntie B said, promise-"

"Hey, hey... look at me." Santana broke the embrace to lift Roxie's chin up. "You did everything right and we're so proud of you. This would of have happened regardless of who was watching Gabriel. It was just a common stomach bug, okay?"

Roxie stared for a beat up at Santana. And Santana could sense they were the words Roxie needed to hear the most, but at the same time she hadn't fully calmed down yet.

The girl had been with them for a year and she was still searching for signs they didn't want her there. The lack of confidence was shocking. It was like she expected them to send her back to child services because of one, unavoidable emergency. As if she expected to be discarded like an unwanted toy. Santana could also sense that her words wouldn't be enough. It was important for Brittany to reiterate the same sentiment once they got home.

Roxie nodded, then laid her head back against Santana's shoulder. "Okay..."

"We love you, Rox. Don't you ever forget that, _mija_." Santana turned to kiss her daughter's forehead before resting her chin on top again.

The two just sat in silence for awhile and held onto each other before Roxie spoke again.

"So, do you want me to go home and bring you and Auntie B a change of clothes?" she asked. "You know, so you guys don't look like cheap Brooklyn hookers when we leave the hospital?" Roxie teased.

"Shut up," Santana said through a chuckle. "Why do you always have to ruin a good moment, Rox?" she mocked.

They shared another laugh; and mother and daughter dozed off a few minutes later in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"You would think with them upping the budget this year they could afford another freaking dance teacher," Brittany angrily grumbled. She was biting on a pen and flipping through a stack of papers on the couch.<p>

Santana sat on the opposite side of the couch with her laptop and watched her wife over the tops of her glasses. Brittany looked flustered and overwhelmed as she went through countless liability and insurance forms for her students. Roxie sat at the living room piano, quietly tinkering on the keys while writing in her music book.

It had been a couple of days since they brought Gabriel home from the hospital and things had been tense to say the least. Brittany was on edge. Santana couldn't quite decipher if it was because of the upcoming school year or if something else was bothering her wife. Brittany was always the slightest bit more tense and short with people before the start of every school year; just like she was whenever there was a big school concert or recital.

"Why don't you take a break, babe." Santana suggested. "Make a cup of tea and relax."

Brittany shook her head and continued organizing papers. "School starts Monday. And after I finish filling out these things I have to finish each student's work-plan for the semester," Brittany huffed.

Santana didn't dare suggest anything else. Brittany was in a mood and she thought better to let her stew in her own juices for a while. The three sat quietly and Brittany continued to murmur under her breath until Gabriel's cries filled the living room through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him," Roxie volunteered as she was the closest to the stairs and her moms looked to be buried under work.

"No, I got him, sweetheart!" Brittany jumped up, causing some papers to scatter. "Just sit and play your music," Brittany flashed her daughter a tight smile as she walked by.

"Alright..." Roxie gazed up at her.

Santana watched the awkward encounter from the couch. Roxie was frozen halfway between sitting and standing as Brittany made her way out of the room. Roxie looked confused, then quickly shook it off. She grabbed her notebook off the piano and walked out. Santana could hear the door shut. It wasn't quite a slam, but it was still forceful enough to let her know Roxie wasn't in the best of moods either. She rolled her head back on the couch and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew she had to say something to Brittany. And when her wife walked in a few minutes later with Gabriel, Santana cleared her throat to speak. She watched Brittany place their son in his baby swing.

"I thought he had a fever again when I was changing him, so I checked his temperature." Brittany said before Santana could say anything. She started picking up the papers she had dropped when she shot off the couch, as she spoke. "It's normal, he just felt hot I guess." She plopped back down on the couch and started back on her paperwork.

"Britt, he's fine. The doctor said the one round of antibiotics knocked it out," Santana reassured. "He hasn't had anything close to a fever in two days, babe."

"I didn't want to take any chances," Brittany mumbled under her breath.

"Brittany, what's up with you?" Santana couldn't take the weirdness anymore. She closed her laptop and turned to her wife. "Ever since we brought Gabe home you've been super overprotective and weird."

"Santana, our son was rushed to the hospital with a seizure," Brittany lowered her eyes. "You're not the least bit freaked out by that?"

"Sweetie, I was when I didn't know if he was okay," Santana explained. "But after we found out he was going to be fine, I felt better. C'mon, he's been his regular happy self for the last two days now."

Santana looked over to the baby swing to catch Gabriel babbling and talking away like normal. Gabriel had discovered a new, humming motorboat sound he could do with his lips and had been doing it for two days straight.

"And you _have_ been acting weird, baby." Santana stressed. "You won't let anyone touch him."

Brittany scoffed and folded a leg beneath her. "That's not true..." she shook her head.

"Uh, yeah it is, Britt." Santana laughed, half joking-half serious. "The last two days you have given Gabe _all_ of his feedings, baths, and changings. I've barely gotten any Gaby snuggles and you haven't even let Roxie near him."

Brittany knitted her brows and moved her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She hadn't realized she was doing such things over the last two days.

"Britt, she thinks you're mad at her." Santana quirked an eyebrow. "And you can't blame her from the way you've been acting, honey." Santana subtly cocked her head, then opened her laptop.

Brittany contemplated Santana's words for a moment. She replayed the last few days back in her head, then slowly winced in embarrassment.

"Shit..." she whispered to herself, rolling her head back. "I have to go talk to her," Brittany moved her papers to the side.

"That's a great idea, babe." Santana smirked as Brittany leaned in for a quick kiss. "Go make it better with our daughter," she whispered against Brittany's lips and winked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Brittany giggled and stood up.

"Hey Britt?" Santana caught Brittany as she made the turn around the couch. "Are you sure you're okay with me watching Gabriel all by myself in here?" she teasingly grinned.

"Shut up!" Brittany laughed, leaning over the couch for another quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Brittany lightly knocked on Roxie's bedroom door, then entered. "Hey, honey..."<p>

Roxie was laying at the foot of her bed, writing in her notebook. "Hey..." she looked up and quietly spoke.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brittany gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Roxie shook some bangs out of her face and sat up. She threw her notebook on her piano bench and pulled her Ludwig seal into her lap. She absentmindedly started to pet the stuffed animal, waiting for Brittany to start talking.

Brittany moved to sit cross legged, facing her daughter. "First, I want to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting the last few days," Brittany sighed. "I know I've been acting weird with Gabriel, not letting you and your mom handle things. But sweetheart, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Roxie asked the question like she didn't really believe Brittany.

"No, you did everything right," Brittany scooted closer. "You did exactly what I told you to do if there was an emergency. You are a great big sister, Roxie," Brittany smiled.

"Okay..." Roxie half smiled back, doubt still prevalent in her mind.

"I was just so freaked out when I got the call," Brittany explained. "Then it was even worse when I heard the word 'seizure'. And then to see Gaby screaming and crying on the table like that," her throat tightened at the memory. "When you're a mother one day, Rox; you'll understand."

Roxie bashfully chuckled to herself and looked back down at her lap, still mindlessly playing with her stuffed animal.

"Honey, you do know I would have been just as freaked out if it was you that was hurt or sick, don't you?" Brittany stared with all seriousness at her daughter, waiting for Roxie to meet her eyes.

Roxie finally met her gaze and nodded. "I know that, Auntie B."

"Are you sure?" Brittany cocked her head, sensing the girl had more to say.

"I'm sure, it's just..." she gathered herself before explaining. "I'm still getting used to this whole 'family' concept. I mean, sometimes I'm still stuck in a foster child mindset. Like I expect you and _Tía_ to just be over me one day."

"Roxie..." Brittany whined, reaching over to grab her hand. "That would never happen, sweetie."

"I know, Auntie..." Roxie rolled her lips. "It's just hard to shake that mindset when it's all you've ever known your whole life."

"I understand," Brittany nodded. "But you need to understand this, honey; we're growing and learning together as a family. This is new to all of us. There's gonna be growing pains, okay? There's gonna be days the three of us aren't on the same page and are having problems communicating."

"The _four_ of us, B," Roxie corrected. "You forgot Gaby. He can be pretty damn moody too," she laughed.

"Truth, he is a Taurus," Brittany laughed. "You get what I'm saying though, right? It's not gonna happen over night, Rox. We're gonna have to keep working at it."

"I know," Roxie nodded.

"So, we're good?" Brittany asked and was already leaning in for one of the biggest hugs Roxie had ever experienced.

"We're good," Roxie squeaked out. "And you're killing me, Auntie B!" They both laughed. Brittany planted a big, sloppy kiss on the teenager's cheek before getting off the bed.

"Oh, Rox..." Brittany stopped at the doorway before leaving. "You got next poopy diaper," she winked before walking out and Roxie's smile grew wider.

It was, in fact, the first genuine smile from her in forty-eight hours. The girl had been in a funk since Gabriel was rushed to the hospital. She had also been too stressed and worried to return any of Zoe's texts and calls from the last couple of days. Her heart dropped, knowing that yet again she had to apologize to her girlfriend for her horrible communication issues.

Roxie fell back onto her bed with Ludwig and groaned at her 'terrible girlfriend ways'. She reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone and finally text Zoe back.

* * *

><p>Roxie stood in the large entryway of Zoe's house later that evening. She was waiting for her girlfriend to open the door after being buzzed in through the security gate. She nervously folded her arms and wondered what was taking so long. Zoe didn't seem particularly mad when Roxie called her and asked if she could come over. Roxie found herself treating their relationship just like the one with her parents; like she just expected Zoe to wake one day and realize she was wasting her time on Roxie. Before she could overanalyze anymore, the door opened.<p>

"Hey..." Zoe chirped and leaned in for a quick peck.

"Hi..." Roxie smiled into another kiss. Everything seemed okay, but Roxie still felt the need to get some things off her chest and apologize.

"Come in, babe," Zoe grabbed Roxie's hand and led her in. "I was just about to make popcorn. I figured we could watch a movie or something and try to enjoy our last Saturday before school starts."

"That sounds good," Roxie smiled "But, I kind of wanted to talk for a second."

Zoe froze and gave Roxie a curious look. "Okay, but you're not gonna dump me, are you?"

"God, no!" Roxie laughed. "Baby, why would you even think that?" Roxie laughed some more and led Zoe to the big sofa. She sat her down and grabbed her hands. "I just wanted to apologize for not answering your calls and texts again."

Zoe shrugged. "It's no problem. I knew you and your moms were going through some things with Gabriel being sick in all. Honestly, I'm used to it, babe."

"See, that's the thing, Z." Roxie stressed. "It shouldn't be like that. You shouldn't be _used_ to your girlfriend dropping off the face of the planet for days at a time because she's 'going through something'."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Zoe giggled. "You want me to be mad at you? You want me to bitch at you every time it happens?" she shook her head confused.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry; that I'm trying. I wanna do better for you."

Zoe searched Roxie's eyes for a second before leaning in for a kiss. "Okay, but you're preaching to the choir here, babe," she laughed. "I love you and there's kind of nothing you can do to make me go away," she stressed as she grinned against Roxie's lips.

Roxie stopped the kiss and lightheartedly cradled Zoe's face in her hand for a serious moment. She looked into her eyes and Zoe got that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that usually happened when Roxie was about to say something deep.

"You make me want to be a better person, Zoe," she searched her face.

The weight of Roxie's words hit Zoe like a tidal wave. They were so powerful, honest, and for a split second, scared the shit out of her. Roxie Ortiz didn't just open up to anyone. In fact, there were only three people in the world that she trusted more than anything. Zoe was honored to be one of them. But deep down the responsibility of carrying Roxie's heart around like a Fabergé egg was somewhat overwhelming.

Zoe leaned in for a soft kiss and grabbed Roxie's hand. "Come on..." she whispered and stood up, gently pulling Roxie with her.

"W-what about the popcorn and movie?" Roxie stuttered. Zoe chuckled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, but didn't say a word.

Roxie followed behind as Zoe led her in a loose handclasp from the living room to the long spiral staircase. She couldn't help but rake her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body as they slowly ascended. Zoe was wearing a loose fitting tank top and a pair of boxer shorts with tiny ballerina slippers on them. Roxie smiled to herself because their styles were vastly different. But she loved her girlfriend's corky clothing choices. It also helped that Zoe was a dancer and therefore in amazing shape, so anything she wore looked sexy as hell to Roxie.

They made it to her room and Zoe closed the door. Roxie had a pretty good idea what was coming next and her heart started racing. But she wasn't experiencing her usual anxiousness. This was different; it was more excitement-of-the-unknown than anything. Roxie wanted this - Roxie was ready for this.

They stood in silence for a moment before Zoe slowly leaned forward and kissed Roxie. It was gentle and unrushed. They stood kissing as she slowly backed Roxie up. Zoe broke the kiss, breathing hard and leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I want to make it special for you, Rox..." Zoe whispered, flickering her eyes back and forth.

Roxie swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay..." a weak smile twitched across her face.

There was no turning back once she gave Zoe the go ahead. Her lower stomach tingled as Zoe gently pushed her to a sitting position on the bed. Roxie watched as Zoe silently made her way to one of her nightstands. She watched as she pulled out a few candles and ignited the flames before placing them on the table by the bed. Roxie's breathing picked up and she was becoming a bit embarrassed, because nothing had even happened yet. Zoe slowly made her way back to the light switch on the wall by her door and lowered the dimmers in her room. Not too dark, but just enough to get the full effect of the candles.

She then walked up to Roxie and ran her fingers through her bangs before removing her glasses and gently tossing them on a chair to the side. Roxie breathed out as Zoe straddled her lap at the end of the bed and encircled her arms around her neck. She started to sweetly pepper kisses all over her face as Roxie rubbed her hands gently up and down her thighs and ass.

She left a gentle trail of featherlike kisses up her neck, then down her jawline; mimicking the action on the other side of her face. She then planted two kisses to Roxie's eyelids before leaning back again. Roxie finally opened her eyes after being put in a trance by the barely-there, dreamlike kisses. The two locked eyes and Zoe lightly bit down on her bottom lip before crossing her arms and lifting her tank top above her head.

"Shit..." Roxie whispered, gawking at her girlfriend's bare chest. Zoe wasn't wearing a bra. She subconsciously squeezed her ass in reaction to literally having a half naked Zoe in her lap.

Zoe smiled at Roxie's adorable reaction. She leaned in for a kiss and tucked some of Roxie's hair behind her ears. "You can touch, baby..." she said against her lips.

She gently caressed Roxie's cheekbones with her thumb as she guided Roxie's left hand slowly up her stomach to cup her breast. Zoe placed her arm back in it's original spot around Roxie's neck.

Roxie wasn't quite sure what to do, but she remembered her mother telling her something about things coming naturally when you loved someone. She leaned forward and kissed up the valley of Zoe's breasts, taking in her sweet smell; a mix of fresh baked cookies, fresh linens, and lavender. It was addictive. She kissed up her neck and gently kneaded her chest with her hand. She kept kissing and kneading until she heard her name tenderly float off of Zoe's lips.

Zoe breathed out and tangled her fingers through the back of Roxie's hair, arching her body into the soft kissing and touching. She delicately tickled her hands down to find the hem of Roxie's t-shirt and locked eyes with her, asking for silent permission. Roxie nodded and removed her hands from Zoe's chest and waist, allowing Zoe to pull her shirt up and over her head. Zoe stared for a second before her eyes flickered back up. Roxie stared back before reaching behind and unclasping her own bra. She slid out of it, allowing it to fall to the floor. They both just sat staring at each other for a while. Even the normally sure-of-herself Zoe needed a moment to process things as she sat, straddling _her_ now half naked girlfriend.

Zoe leaned in for a kiss. "Lie back," she whispered and Roxie did as she was told.

She lay back against the bed as Zoe got off her lap. She scooted herself higher up the bed, not really sure of what was supposed to come next. She wasn't even sure what to with her hands as she folded them awkwardly over her bare stomach. She thought it looked weird, so she quickly laid them palms down on either side of herself. Roxie looked up to see Zoe stepping out of her shorts. Her heart started pounding a quick beat and her mouth was agape. She leaned up on her elbows in anticipation of Zoe removing her last piece of clothing.

Air hissed out of her vocal chords as she watched her girlfriend remove her panties. The soft flickering light of Zoe's vanilla candles danced across her milky skin, causing it to glow a superb golden-caramel color. Roxie was mesmerized. Zoe was hands down the most beautiful thing Roxie had ever laid eyes on. That familiar throbbing and aching was coming back. Roxie swallowed as Zoe walked up and removed her red converse and socks, then crawled on the bed to pop the button of her jeans. Roxie breathed hard and stared up at the ceiling as Zoe slowly removed her pants. Her breathing was now shotty and uneven as she realized Zoe had one article of clothing left to remove. Every few seconds, her hands would tense causing the comforter under her to bunch up in her tightened grip.

Zoe took her own moment to appreciate Roxie's body. It was toned, yet had the slightest bit curvy around her hips and breasts. She hadn't noticed them a few days before when Roxie first took off her shirt, but she could see scars on the side of her torso and upper shoulders. She climbed on the bed spread, then settled herself between Roxie's legs, bending down to place soft kisses to her hips and lower belly over the waistband of her panties. Every time she placed a new kiss she felt Roxie's body jolt and her stomach twitch. She soon felt Roxie tense up.

Zoe stopped her kissing and leaned over her. She confidently kissed Roxie's full lips. "It's okay, baby. I love you, remember?" she whispered.

Roxie nodded back; her body relaxing again in an instant. She leaned up to kiss Zoe, "I love you too."

Still sitting on her knees between Roxie's legs, she looped her thumbs into her panties. She never broke eye contact as she pulled Roxie's underwear gently down her thighs; then her legs; and finally down and over her ankles and feet. Roxie took the scene in. She took in her naked body and an equally naked Zoe between her legs. She took in how Zoe's own breathing hitched at the sight. How Zoe's eyes danced across her naked body, stopping at her center. Roxie watched as her eyes filled with desire and lust. It made Roxie feel good - it felt good to be wanted like that.

Zoe slowly leaned over and gently lowered herself onto her girlfriend. They both moaned as their breasts and bodies touched. It was like one of those shocks on a dry and windy day - more delightfully ticklish than painful.

"We can just kiss, okay?" Zoe breathed out and was careful to keep their centers from touching. She only wanted to go at Roxie's pace; she didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Okay..." Roxie nodded and again stared up, grateful that Zoe was taking it slow with her.

Zoe laid partially to the side of Roxie and the two continued to sweetly kiss. It wasn't rushed. Their tongues gently probed and their lips lightly sucked. And Zoe knew by the subtle grinding and rocking motion of Roxie's hips a couple of moments later that she was getting ready - that she was craving more.

"Can we get under your covers...?" Roxie asked, holding Zoe's face in her hands.

"Sure," Zoe smiled, quickly turning her head to kiss Roxie's palm. The two scooted to the top of the bed to crawl under the covers.

They slid between Zoe's lavender sheets and threw the comforter back, not wanting things to get too hot on this humid night. Roxie nestled herself in and got comfortable before Zoe slid back between her thighs. This time when Zoe lowered herself she let their centers touch.

"_Oh fuck_..." Roxie gasped out, staring up into Zoe's eyes. And it wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. It was slippery and sticky; hot and wet. It felt positively amazing. She dug her fingers into Zoe's back and slightly bent her legs, allowing for more friction.

"We can just go slow, Rox," Zoe whispered and leaned her forehead against Roxie's temple. Roxie was still getting used to the feeling and trying to catch her breath. Zoe was content to be still and not move, allowing for Roxie to set the pace.

Roxie grinded up into Zoe's center. She was becoming more adventurous as she slid her hands up and down her back, occasionally grabbing Zoe's ass. They naturally picked up a slow but steady rhythm. It was natural how they clashed their centers together, both moaning every time they hit that special spot.

Before Zoe knew it, she came hard against Roxie. She hadn't meant for herself to come that quickly. She was supposed to be the experienced one, after all. But months of build up made it almost unbearable and it was the sweetest release she had ever experienced.

Roxie watched with curiosity as Zoe writhed and jerked on top of her. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen. And the pulsating she felt from Zoe's center on her own was quite possibly the most erotic thing she had ever felt. She would have came herself if it wasn't for Zoe breaking the rhythm a bit.

"Can I touch you...?" Zoe breathed into Roxie's ear, still catching her breath.

"Uh-huh," Roxie breathed out.

Zoe slowly slid her hand between their sweaty bodies. They were both breathing hard. Roxie felt like she was about to explode. It had been months and months; she could finally feel a release stronger than anything she'd ever felt before pushing her to the precipice.

"_Ungh_..." Roxie cried out as Zoe gently slid two fingers the length of her entrance. She explored for a second, trying to find that sweet spot. "Zoe..." she whispered and held on tight.

Zoe applied gentle circles and every once in awhile she leaned down to nip at Roxie's bottom lip. Roxie responded by tightening her thighs around Zoe's hips, grinding into her hand. They rocked and gyrated with each other. Roxie started to shiver and her breathing got sharper. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something happening - something about to come over her.

"Roxie..." Zoe whispered. "Look at me, baby."

Roxie opened her eyes and stared up into Zoe's right as her orgasm ripped and shuddered through her body. She encircled her arms tightly around her girlfriend's back and buried her face into her shoulder, riding it out. She finally rolled her head back against the pillow, chest heaving up and down. Zoe kissed the hollow of Roxie's neck and whispered words of encouragement into her ear as she brought her down.

"Good girl..." she hummed into Roxie's ear. "I got you, baby." Zoe buried her face into Roxie's neck and slowly removed her fingers. Roxie twitched, but still held on tight. Zoe slowly ran her hands up and down her thighs and ass, waiting for her breathing to even out.

A wave of emotions Roxie had never felt before hit her all at once. She had sex before, but never like this. And definitely not with someone who made her body and soul feel like this. It was only their first time, but Roxie was astonished with how well they were already in-tuned. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Zoe heard the familiar sound of a hiccup and unburied her face from Roxie's neck in confusion.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" She looked down in horror and cradled Roxie's face, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

Roxie sniffled and shook her head. "No... you didn't, Zo. I'm just really happy, baby..."

"You don't look that happy," Zoe whined with a pained expression.

Roxie laughed through tears. "I am," she leaned up to plant a hard kiss to Zoe's mouth. "I've never had an orgasm before and that was just..." Roxie shook her head in amazement of what just happened.

"...it was good?" Zoe finished her sentence and grinned.

"It was _really _good, babe." Roxie smiled and leaned up for another kiss. "You just make me so happy, Zoe," she whispered. "I love you so much."

Zoe started to tear up as she held Roxie's face in her hands. "I love you too, Roxie."

They crashed their lips together for a few more moments as they shared happy tears and held on to one another for awhile. Zoe eventually slid off of Roxie and the couple shared a pillow. They laid facing each other with their limbs tangled and sheets bunched at their hips. The warm smell of vanilla filled the room and their shadows danced in the candlelight. As they talked, Zoe gently let her fingertips ghost over Roxie's scars on her back shoulder.

"Do they hurt...?" Zoe quietly asked, her eyes flickering between the old cigarette burns and Roxie's face. She was careful not to show that pity face that Roxie often took offense to. But somehow seeing the scars made Roxie's past more real. You could see it and touch it. And it broke her heart.

"Not anymore," Roxie weakly smiled and readjusted her face closer to Zoe's.

Zoe leaned over, kissing every scar she could see. "I wanna kiss away all your pain, Rox." she whispered.

"That's a lot of kisses." Roxie again weakly smiled, but appreciated the sentiment.

"I'm up to the challenge," Zoe flickered an eyebrow.

"I bet you are, babe." Roxie laughed.

"By the way, when do you wanna do it again?" Zoe cuddled closer. "Because I'm ready, like now!" She rolled back on top of Roxie, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

Roxie threw her arms around her neck and hummed. "You're such a horndog, you know that?"

"I did know that and I don't apologize for it," she giggled into a kiss. "Also, your boobs are really amazing, Rox!" She teasingly flashed her eyes down at Roxie's chest and back up.

"Can we just snuggle for a while longer?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoe pecked her lips and slid off. The two faced each other, wrapping back into one another's limbs.

They continued to pillow talk and laugh some more. Roxie told Zoe more about her past and Zoe in turn told Roxie some more about her family in Russia. And her father, who lived in London with his new wife and daughter.

The more they talked, the more the walls crumbled down around them. There was nowhere to hide for Roxie. There would be nowhere for the girl to hide again. But somehow she was okay with that notion, because Roxie Ortiz was tired of hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>D'awwwww lol! That was dedicated to each and _every_ one of you Zoxie pervs ;-)

**Random Note:** I've gotten a lot of questions recently in reviews about what Roxie and Zoe look. I know I answered an ask on my tumblr on June 20th and posted pictures to someone who asked me then. So, anyone who's curious just go to my tumblr archive and scroll down to June 20th. You should see the ask there.


	29. Manic Monday

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! A shout-out to **DieZeitVergeht**, as well as everyone who hits me up on tumblr. You guys just make my day!

_Sooo_ sorry this is late my loves! Just dramaville going on in my life the last week, ugh.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Manic Monday<strong>

Santana hummed and cracked a slow smile as she was awoken to that familiar monotonous sucking sound. She slowly turned over to find Brittany giving Gabriel his morning bottle as she sat up against the headboard. She let her eyes adjust to the early morning light and the air was crisp with early autumn. It was one of Santana's favorite things to wake up to. And, for a minute, she was just content to watch her wife and son bonding. It was Monday morning and a huge day for the entire family: It would be Brittany's first day at work since giving birth, Gabriel's first day at daycare, and Roxie's first day at a new school.

"Mmm, good morning..." Santana hummed out and snuggled in closer to Brittany's side.

"Morning, mama." Brittany smiled and leaned down to peck Santana's lips. "Did we wake you?"

"Maybe," Santana yawned and propped her head up on an elbow. "But I needed to get up anyway," she leaned forward to kiss the soft pads of Gabriel's feet, then blew kisses into his stomach.

Gabriel giggled and grabbed for his mama's face, but never stopped his suckling. He looked back up at Brittany and settled back into his breakfast.

"Is that formula or breastmilk?" Santana asked, lightly bouncing Gabriel's foot in her hand.

"Formula," Brittany smiled down at their son. Over the last couple of weeks she had been slowly weaning him off of breastmilk. It had proven hard as Gabriel was finding it difficult to part with Brittany's boobs.

"Does that mean I get your boobs all to myself soon...?" Santana joked.

"We'll see," Brittany lightly chuckled. "He actually looks like he's gonna finish this bottle, so we might be 'breastmilk-free' sooner than later." She baby-talked and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's nose. Brittany raised back up and Santana caught the subtle sigh, as well as the subtle pursing of her lips.

"What's up, Britt?" Santana reached up to brush some bed hair out of Brittany's face.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Santana knew her wife was holding back. She stretched and sat up to join Brittany against the headboard. "C'mon, aren't you excited about today? You get back into the grind of things. Get back to teaching badass, hormonal teenagers how to dance." She teasingly nudged Brittany with her elbow.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged and drew her lips in a straight line; still holding back as she stared down at Gabriel in her arms.

"Brittany...?" Santana leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "Tell me."

Brittany sighed. "It's just... I'm not exactly in the shape I wanna be in yet-"

"Baby, you look good," Santana quickly reassured. "And you'll get conditioned as the school year goes along."

"I know, San." Brittany looked up. "I guess I'm just having some last minute issues with this whole thing," she mumbled.

"Britt, we already talked about this."

"I know we did. It's just finally hitting me," Brittany admitted. "For four months I've been used to one schedule; everything revolving around Gabe and his needs. Now, I have to adjust to a new schedule."

Brittany's voice got shaky and she swallowed back some emotion as she lifted Gabriel to her shoulder to burp him. She gently patted his back and rocked.

"Oh, honey..." Santana cooed. "It's just a matter of getting used to a new routine," she leaned over to kiss Brittany's temple.

"I'm worried how he's gonna do at the daycare," Brittany nervously quirked her mouth. "What if it is too soon? Maybe I should push going back to work until after the New Year?"

Santana looked at Brittany in confusion as to why she seemed to be second-guessing and having a mini panic attack on this day of all days. She thought they had put it all to rest two weeks ago when they were searching for daycares. And then again after Gabriel had been home a few days from the emergency room.

"Sweetheart, it's one of the best daycares in all of Brooklyn, remember?" Santana nodded. "They're going to do those courtesy call thingys? And they also have that webcam app?"

"I'm also worried about Roxie," Brittany added. "It's a new school. It's a performing arts school and these kids can be cutthroat," she whined.

Santana chuckled. "Baby, I don't think you have anything to worry about. We're talking about _our_ Roxie here. The _boricua_ from Bed-Stuy, who walks around with a giant chip on her shoulder. And who, by the way, is a freaking prodigy on piano! Those kids need to watch out for her!"

A proud smile crept across Brittany's face at Santana's statement. "I know, she can handle herself. But she also has self-esteem issues," Brittany pointed out. "And most of these kids are rich and snobby. I just don't want her feeling inadequate or something."

"She won't. She has Zoe," again, Santana reassured. "They've been hanging out all weekend. So, I'm sure Zo has been telling her all about who is cool and who to watch out for."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Brittany smiled and readjusted Gabriel against her shoulder.

"I know I'm right." Santana matched her smile and reached over to grab her son, pulling a babbling Gabriel into her lap. "How about you go and take an extra long shower while I get Roxie up for school and start some coffee?"

"Okay..." Brittany whispered, smiling into a kiss. "A long shower sounds good," she applied one more fast peck to Santana's lips and rolled off the bed.

Santana wore a half smile while watching her wife disappear into the bathroom. She scooted down into the bed with her son and double checked the clock. Technically she had thirty more minutes before she had to wake Roxie up for school. Which more importantly meant she had thirty minutes of getting baby snuggles in with her son.

As Santana laid and played with Gabriel she couldn't help but share some of Brittany's anxiety, not only about that day, but that entire week. Santana and Mercedes would also be starting their first, full studio session with Marley Hendrix. And Santana was still unsure how much that would cut into her schedule. So, everyone in the family would be experiencing a bit of a routine change. There was no doubt in Santana's mind that they were a strong family and could handle the new changes. However, it didn't take away from the little voice that kept telling her everyone was probably in for a crazy Monday.

* * *

><p>"Britt, I definitely think he's over your boobs!" Santana laughed. "He's totally ready to eat real food." She gently batted Gabriel's hand away from her hot oatmeal as she held him in her lap at the table.<p>

"About another week or two and we can start him on pureed food," Brittany put a plate of toast down in the middle of the table and took her seat. She baby-talked and handed Gabriel a chew toy to keep him occupied with something other than Santana's food.

"Where's Rox? I swear that girl better not have fallen back-" Before Santana could finish her thought Roxie came gliding into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Roxie sang. She leaned over the table to give a couple of cheek kisses to her mothers and kiss-attack a squealing Gabriel, who was always excited to see his big sister.

Santana scrunched her face in confusion at the out-of-character affection from Roxie. Not to mention the fact that their daughter was _not_ known as a morning person in the slightest. Something was up. The couple locked eyes and smiled. Brittany tried to hide her grin behind her coffee mug as they both caught on to what was behind the girl's strange mood.

"You ready for school, Rox?" Brittany smiled into a bite of her oatmeal, still locking eyes with her wife.

"Yep!" Roxie waltzed around the kitchen as she prepared her breakfast. "I'm actually really excited about it, B. And Zoe already showed me where all my classes were yesterday at that open house thingy."

"That's good," Brittany smiled.

Santana watched with amusement as Roxie hummed a tune to herself. She seemed to be on cloud nine as she cubed some pear pieces for her oatmeal and poured herself some coffee. The couple shared a wordless dialogue with their eyes. Santana readied herself to say something with Brittany vigorously mouthing 'no' to her. Any other time Santana would have tried to behave for her wife, but this was just too damn good to pass up at the moment.

Roxie took a seat across from her parents and spooned in a hardy bite of her breakfast.

"It's amazing, huh, _mija_?" Santana grinned, taking a drink of her coffee with her free hand.

"What's amazing, _Tía_?" Roxie took a big bite of her toast, shaking off her mother's weird question.

"Lady-sex..." she smirked.

Roxie immediately shot her head up in horror in the middle of a bite. Her face paled and she started to violently cough up her bite of toast and oatmeal. Santana started laughing hard and Brittany tried to stick her tongue in her cheek to stop her own giggles. Gabriel was laughing hysterically as well. Apparently, the sight of his sister coughing with freak-out face was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his four short months on the planet.

"W-what... h-how...?" Roxie wiped her mouth and looked between her mothers. "I-I didn't even say anything."

"Oh, come on, Roxie!" Santana laughed some more. "I can smell sex from like a mile away and your Auntie B can read auras & vibes like whoa! You didn't have to say anything."

"Oh my god..." Roxie rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses in embarrassment, leaning back in her chair.

"It wasn't like you were doing much to hide it, babe." Brittany giggled.

"Yep, you should have thought of that before you moonwalked up in here all out of character." Santana continued to tease. "I freaking _knew_ something was up when you came home late Saturday; then were gone all yesterday too!"

"_Tía_, shut up..." Roxie groaned.

"Okay, enough," Brittany calmed everyone. "It's just a big deal. And we just want you to be careful, okay, honey?"

Roxie subtly nodded, but still was too embarrassed to look up from her oatmeal.

"We're not gonna be able to stop you and Zoe from doing it, but we can ask that you guys try to be safe and responsible from now on. And you need to respect our rules and Eva's."

"I know..." Roxie mumbled.

"And just have fun, _mija_!" Santana laughed, placing a binky in Gabriel's mouth. "From the look of your face earlier, it seems you've had an _amazing_ forty-eight hours already."

"Auntie B..." Roxie whined and Brittany kicked her wife under the table.

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry," Santana half heartedly apologized.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the family went back to their oatmeal. The only sound was that of Gabriel having fun slapping his hands on the table and then laughing at the funny sound. Santana looked up and couldn't resist taking one more shot.

"Also, I don't wanna get a call from Britt that you two were caught having sex at school either, Rox-"

"Oh my god, stop!" Roxie whined and quickly got up. "I'm gonna go get my backpack ready or something. I think I just lost my appetite anyway." She squinted her eyes at Santana as she left the room.

The couple watched as Roxie walked out of the kitchen. Brittany slowly shook her head at her wife in faux shame.

"What?" Santana laughed. "I'm sorry, baby. I just can't resist sometimes, you know this," she smiled into the top of Gabriel's head.

"Yeah... yeah," Brittany chuckled and went back to her breakfast.

"At least there's one positive about our daughter having sex, honey..."

"Hm?" Brittany hummed through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"She can't get pregnant," Santana winked and raised her free hand for a sarcastic high-five. "Come on, don't leave me hanging!"

Brittany shook her head, then finally gave in. She slapped her wife's hand. "Good point," she quietly laughed.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the couple stared up in silence at the primary colored door to the daycare. Santana wasn't sure how long they were standing there, but she knew they probably looked ridiculous to the few parents who had already passed by them with their children.<p>

"You ready?" Santana finally broke the silence, still staring straight ahead.

"Nope," Brittany answered and looked down at a sleeping Gabriel in his baby carrier. "But it has to happen sooner or later," she flashed Santana a confident smile.

"Yeah," Santana sweetly smiled back. "Come on," she grabbed Brittany's hand and led her up the stoop.

A few minutes later and they found themselves in the same predicament as a few other couples at the daycare. All the first time parents were standing there in a kind of limbo. No one was quite ready to say goodbye to their babies either and the daycare workers weren't sure what else they could say to make it easier on the shaky parents.

Santana was favoring a 'rip the bandaid off' approach, but she knew better than to rush Brittany. She watched as her wife still kept Gabriel in his carrier and close to her chest while Lindsay, the daycare director, gave them another mind-numbing tour and rundown of how the schedule worked. It wasn't until Santana had to nudge her wife to remind her they were going to be late for work that Brittany finally reached down to unstrap their son from his carrier and handed him to the woman.

Santana watched with a soft smile as Brittany proceeded to pull out various toys from Gabriel's diaper bag and explain to the perky daycare worker which ones were his favorites. The woman wore a polite smile and Santana couldn't help but wonder how many times she had to go through this exact process with scared parents every season. Lindsay countered by reminding them about the webcam and the fact they could call at anytime for updates. When it was clear she couldn't stall anymore, Brittany took a moment to pepper kisses all over a sleeping Gabriel's face. Santana mimicked Brittany's actions and gave her own series of kisses to their son before the couple left.

The car ride was silent. Santana thought it best to let her wife have some space as she drove towards the high school. They decided to take the car that morning to make sure they wouldn't be late. Roxie had met up with Zoe after breakfast and took the train to school.

"You okay, babe?" Santana asked while flashing her eyes between the road and her wife.

"Mhm..." Brittany shrugged and looked out the window. She didn't at all come off convincing to Santana.

"He's gonna be fine, honey," Santana reassured and grabbed her wife's hand over the center console.

"I know," Brittany sighed. "It's just this day has already been so emotional and I haven't even set foot in the high school yet. What if I can't handle-"

"Brittany, stop!" Santana slowed down as they pulled into the school's parking lot. "You're right, it's probably gonna be a crazy Monday. It's the first day of school. You're coming back from having a baby. I know it's a lot to process right now."

Brittany nodded and nibbled the inside of her cheek. She stared back at her wife and Santana understood just how much she needed this pep talk at the moment. She put the car in park and turned to grab Brittany's hands.

"You're going to do amazing today, Britt. You love to dance. And, for reasons that escape me, you actually love to teach these monsters." Santana teased and Brittany cracked a long overdue smile. "So, go do what you do, babe."

Santana leaned in for a soft and reassuring kiss. The couple rested their foreheads against one another for a moment.

"Okay, I'm ready," Brittany smiled into another kiss before opening the door. She grabbed her dance bag and satchel.

"That's my girl!" Santana joked. "And try to check on Rox sometime today too, Britt. Make sure she hasn't gone all _Bed-Stuy_ on some rich kid before freaking third period," she laughed. Brittany rolled her eyes and walked around to the driver's side to give her one last kiss.

"And try not to watch that webcam all day either," Santana grinned. "You'll drive yourself crazy."

"I should say the same about you, San."

"I'm not! I was just about to plug my phone in for some music..." she held up the device.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Brittany laughed and leaned in for a quick peck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day, baby," Santana hummed.

Santana watched as her wife walked up to the side faculty entrance. Brittany briefly stopped and waved before walking in. Santana waved back. A sigh of relief escaped her. She had totally underestimated how emotional this day would be for Brittany. She knew her wife was strong, but she found herself whispering some silent prayers that she wouldn't get any hysterical calls from Brittany in the coming hours.

Santana mischievously smiled as she swiped the app for the webcam to Gabriel's daycare. She placed her phone in the dock and stared for a moment, grinning like an idiot while she watched her son sleep in one of the daycare's porta-cribs.

Santana opted to keep the webcam app running as she drove the rest of the way to work that morning.

* * *

><p>Roxie swallowed hard as she gingerly stepped out into the busy hallway after fourth period later that day. It was lunchtime and she couldn't quite remember if Zoe said to wait for her outside her classroom or by the cafeteria. She held onto her backpack straps as she gazed around her. Brooklyn High School of the Arts was nothing like her old high school. The normal Bed-Stuy hallway chatter of hardened teenagers was replaced by the sound of random instruments and the tinkering of pianos coming out of classrooms; dancers stretching and gossiping in the halls; drama students casually rehearsing monologues and speeches as they walked to lunch.<p>

She nervously rocked on her heels and rubbed her ring as she waited for her girlfriend to show up. They took the subway to school together, but didn't get much time after they arrived as the morning bell greeted them. Her mother wasn't lying when she said dance, music, art, and drama students didn't share classes. Roxie already had her standard English, math, and history classes, then a music composition & theory class to round out her morning before lunch. The last part of her day would consist of a few piano classes and finally ensemble to end the day.

As she stared off into space, everything suddenly went dark as she felt soft warm hands cover her eyes. And that familiar, addictive fresh linen and sweet lavender smell filled the air around her.

"Guess who?" Zoe whispered into her ear.

"Uh, I have no clue." Roxie laughed, playing along.

"Shut up!" Zoe removed her hands and lightly jabbed Roxie's side. "How was your morning?"

"It was alright, I guess." Roxie shrugged. "A lot of boring classes and a music class where I didn't even get to touch an instrument."

"Wait until after lunch, babe. That's when things really pick up around here," Zoe chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Roxie quickly dodged it, backing her head away.

"What's wrong?" Zoe cocked her head.

"Uhh..." Roxie looked around at the nearly empty hall as most of the students had already made their way to lunch with the exception of a few stragglers.

"Roxie, we kiss all the time in public."

"I-It's not that," she stuttered. "I mean, It's just different out in public. I don't know, Zo. It's school and what if-"

"Come on," Zoe snatched her hand and whisked her off to a side storage room by one of the dance studios.

"It smells like old shoes in here, Z," Roxie coughed and attempted to wave the stale air out of her face.

"It's where we keep the extra ballet shoes, clothes, and equipment."

"You took me to make out in a room of sweaty ballet slippers and clothes?" Roxie giggled. "So _not_ putting me in the mood, baby."

"No, I came to find a quiet place to talk for a minute." Zoe grabbed Roxie's hands. "How's your anxiety today? You okay?"

Roxie shrugged again. "It's cool, I guess. I had a minor freak out when my music theory teacher had everyone stand up and introduce themselves. But I got through it fine," she smiled.

"Good," Zoe softly spoke. "Rox, I'm really sorry about trying to kiss you in the hall like that. We probably should have talked about that sort of thing first."

"It's okay," Roxie looked down at their hands. "The PDA at school is just gonna take some getting used to, Z. I-I'm just not used to it. That shit would never fly at my old high school," she explained.

"Okay, we can just take it slow. Even if most of my friends have already seen us make out before," she rolled her eyes. "_And_ even though this is a performing arts high school where half of the student body is probably gay anyway."

Roxie laughed and grabbed Zoe by the waist, pulling her in slowly. "Ah, you're generalizing Zoe Daniels. Not too long ago some girl told me that wasn't very attractive," she wrapped her arms around the small of Zoe's back.

"Oh yeah?" Zoe played along and slowly slid her arms around Roxie's neck. "Was this girl really hot by any chance?"

"Mhm," Roxie hummed into a kiss. They continued to sway and make out for a few more moments.

"Mmm, what are the odds I can get lucky in this room right now?" Zoe flickered an eyebrow.

"Uh, zero!" Roxie laughed. "I am not having sex on some dirty ass ballet shoes!"

"Oh, come on, Roxie!" Zoe pleaded. "Cassie and Greg have sex in here all the time!"

"Not helping your case, Zo," Roxie laughed. "And now I won't be able to look at them the same again knowing they have dirty ballet slipper sex! Let's hurry up and get some lunch before I completely lose my appetite."

"Okay, if you won't let me kiss you in front of anyone just yet, can we at least hold hands?" Zoe asked.

Roxie sweetly smiled. "Yeah," she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Good," Zoe leaned in for a quick peck. "Now, let's eat."

"I just want to double check," Zoe said as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Since we're not going to be having sex now, we're definitely gonna do it later at my house, right?" she swung their hands back and forth while they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Z," Roxie shook her head chuckling, "... shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes," Zoe laughed.

As Roxie and Zoe made their way into the cafeteria a few minutes later, Roxie couldn't shake what felt like a thousand pairs of eyes on her. She wasn't sure if it was because they were two girls holding hands or it was the fact that people were wondering who the new weird girl was with the most popular girl in school. Roxie decided it probably was a little bit of both.

She could feel her anxiety rising as the spotlight effect played with her mind. In reality, it was probably a handful of kids that were staring, but Roxie felt the whole school had their gaze locked on the couple. After they had made their salads Zoe rushed them over to the table where her crew was sitting; eager to introduce Roxie to the rest of her friends she didn't get to meet over summer break.

It was a bit overwhelming and a lot to process for Roxie. In all honesty, there were a couple of times she wanted to take her salad and hide away at a random table where she felt she couldn't be seen. It wasn't as if Zoe's friends were horrible, because they weren't. They were actually really nice and welcoming. But they were so different than anything Roxie had ever experienced. They spoke of their summers in France, Germany and England as if it was what normal kids did. A couple of them carried on a conversation of how Zoe missed out on how amazing the _Bolshoi _was that summer; how she had to find time to go on winter break if she could.

They were the biggest group of overachievers Roxie had ever witnessed. It was a constant narrative of bullshit in which each kid tried to one-up the next. It's when Roxie learned that most students rarely went home after the final bell rang. In fact, kids regularly volunteered to stay after in their ensemble classes to get extra practice in. And dance students carried on with workshops without instructors for the fun of it. The whole conversation had Roxie questioning if this school was right for her. She loved music - she loved everything about music - and she loved being close to her girlfriend. But these kids were on a whole nother level. They seemed fanatical and subtly ruthless. Roxie wanted it, but on the first Monday of the first day of school, she found herself questioning if she could play hardball like the rest of them.

As lunch came to an end, Zoe reached under the table and gently squeezed Roxie's hand. It was reassuring and designed to let her know that in the white noise of loud, snobby conversation she still had only one person on her mind. Zoe mouthed 'hi' and Roxie shyly smiled back. She didn't show it, but her anxiety ticked up as she realized she still had half the day to go. She had half the day to go and she was already exhausted, as well as questioning her will.

* * *

><p>Brittany yawned and looked down at her phone as she sat at her desk in her dance studio. Like Santana, she wasted no time in clicking on the webcam app to check on Gabriel as soon as she made it into the faculty lounge. She smiled as she watched a daycare worker play peek-a-boo with a laughing Gabriel during his tummy time on a blanket. Seeing her son laughing and doing so well was making her day a little bit better, but not by much. Like Brittany suspected, she was rusty as hell and it was making for an extra frustrating day. It was her free period after lunch and she was already struggling to finish out the afternoon.<p>

"Alright, here's your espresso, B." Quinn came into Brittany's classroom carrying the much needed caffeine to her best friend.

"Thanks, Q."

"I can get used to having free-period after lunch," Quinn took a drink of her tea and leaned against the ballet barre on the wall. "It's like having an extra long lunch period. No wonder I got a bad look from that bitch Mrs. Barrymore when the schedule came out."

Quinn scowled to herself as she thought of her ongoing battle with the head of the drama department. Mrs. Barrymore claimed to be related to the famous acting Barrymores. Quinn always called bullshit on her though. She looked up to see Brittany hadn't been listening anyway.

"How's he doing?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?" Brittany tried to shake out of her daze and looked up from her phone.

"Gabriel," Quinn laughed. "You haven't been able to stop staring at your phone since this morning," she pointed.

"Oh, yeah..." Brittany finally took a drink of her coffee. "He's doing great. Still the same happy boy," she finally decided to put her phone away.

"That's good," Quinn nodded. "How's Roxie doing?"

"I don't know. I have Zoe next period, so I'll ask her then. I haven't gotten any calls from the office, so I'll take that as a good sign." Brittany grinned and Quinn laughed.

"Shit!" Quinn exclaimed as she looked up at the clock. "I have to go get props ready for my next period," she started to walk out.

"See ya," Brittany tiredly waved.

"Hey," Quinn stopped at the door and waited for Brittany to look at her. "It's your first day back, babe. Don't stress yourself out. You'll get the hang of it again, okay?"

"Thanks, Q." Brittany smiled as Quinn left the room. As soon as Quinn was out of sight her smile faded and she let her head drop to her desk. She banged it a few times and groaned.

"Sleeping on the job, huh? I knew teaching amateurs wasn't stimulating enough for you."

Brittany shot her head up as the familiar voice rang through her studio. Eva Daniels stood in front of her in all her glory; tight ballet teacher bun and that trademark conniving smirk.

"Eva!" Brittany smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Even though it had been a long time since Eva had any real power over Brittany. A shudder still ripped through her body when her old mentor spoke to her. It was just a sign of how much respect the legend still commanded.

"Well, I'm a huge donor to this school." Eva ran her fingers along the barre and let her judgmental eyes wander around the studio. "And I wanted to see if my money was being put to good use."

"Really?" Brittany flashed an incredulous smile.

"No, not really." Eva laughed and seemed looser than Brittany could remember. "I was actually in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by," she pulled up a stool.

"You want to sit in and watch Zoe next period?" Brittany took a sip of her espresso.

"Actually, I'll be leaving before that. I came to talk to you." Eva flashed her piercing green eyes in that way Brittany had seen so many times before. It usually meant Eva Daniels was about to get down to business or fire someone. Since she couldn't fire Brittany, it had to be the latter.

"Is this about our girls?" Brittany asked.

"No, darling," Eva waved it off. "I'm fine with that."

"Okay..." Brittany was confused. "Then I'm lost Eva," she chuckled.

"Brittany, I'm over Broadway and have been wanting to get back to my roots for awhile. I need something more... substantial," Eva explained. "There's a new director out of Amsterdam who's been contracted to put on _Swan Lake_ this year for the New York City Ballet."

"Okay..." Brittany folded her arms.

"He has a new vision. A new interpretation of the story. And he wants me to choreograph it."

"Congrats, Ev!"

"Brittany, I want you to be my second chair on this." Eva finally admitted.

Brittany looked shocked. "Uh, wow. Eva, I don't think-"

"Before you turn me down again, let me finish!" Eva leaned in closer. "I know you just had a baby and you have the family now. I get it. I'm not asking for a commitment right now, Britt. We start casting and rehearsing in January. You have a few months to think it over," Eva smirked.

"I still don't know, Ev." Brittany rolled her lips.

It wasn't as if Eva was pressuring her, but Brittany still had an innate feeling to please her old mentor after all these years. She just couldn't shake it.

"Brittany, this is the New York City Ballet my dear." Eva reminded her. "It doesn't get anymore prestigious than this. Just say you'll think about it?" Eva quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany leaned back in her seat for a moment and shifted uncomfortably. She had successfully dodged Eva's requests for years to work for her. But somehow this felt different. She didn't know why it felt different. Maybe she had, in fact, been craving something more substantial herself and just didn't know it. In any case, she had a few months to think about. What would be the harm in saying that?

"I'll think about it, Ev." Brittany cracked a slow smile.

"Great," Eva stood up. "I'll be in contact."

"I bet you will." Brittany laughed and was still amazed by the older woman's business chops.

"I want you to be extra hard on Zoe today too," Eva said, walking to the door. "You remember what I used to say, Britt? If your feet aren't bleeding on the first day..."

"... then your teacher didn't do their job," Brittany finished Eva's callous wise-words.

"You remember," Eva smirked. "We'll talk later, love." Eva put on her oversized sunglasses and walked out.

Brittany smiled as she watched her leave. Her energy had picked up some and she wasn't sure if it was because of the espresso or the conversation. She shook it off and swiped the app for the daycare's webcam on her phone. All was forgotten as she looked in on her son being put down for his afternoon nap.

* * *

><p>"Here's your energy drink, mama." Mercedes came into the main studio and handed a yawning Santana her caffeine.<p>

"Oh my god, thank you!" Santana reached for it like an eager child.

"Down girl!" Mercedes laughed and threw a couple bags of chips, skittles, and a candy bar on the studio board. "Early evening energy food," she announced.

"Early evening?" Santana popped the can open. "Holy shit!"

"Girl, it's seven o'clock..." Mercedes popped her own energy drink open, giggling. "You probably lost track of time because you had your face buried in that creepy webcam app all afternoon until Britt finally picked Gabriel up."

"My face wasn't buried in it, Cedes," Santana opened a bag of chips. "I was _monitoring_ it," she corrected and obnoxiously popped a chip into her mouth.

"Whatever," Mercedes shook her head and drank. "It's still a creepy as hell app," she laughed.

"When you have a kid, then we'll have this conversation again." Santana threw a chip at Mercedes.

"How's she doing in there?" Mercedes asked, pointing to the vocals booth.

"I don't know," Santana followed Mercedes' gaze to Marley going over her lyrics and 'visualizations'. "But it's fucking weird, right?"

The three had been in the studio all day and had finished one song. Frankly, the whole thing had Santana questioning the chemistry they had with the young starlet. After they would finish a verse or some lyrics, the girl would request a few minutes alone in the vocals booth to 'visualize' the material in her head before proceeding. The whole thing was making sessions way longer than they had to be. Santana had to keep reminding herself that you couldn't rush art.

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged. "It's her process, San. We have to respect it. She's crazy talented though," she reminded her.

"I know..." Santana scrunched her face. "She's just a little too hippie for me, I think."

"Oh, she's coming out. Stop talking shit!" Mercedes threw a skittle at Santana.

"I love this song!" Marley smiled and closed the door to the booth. "I have a cousin that can play fiddle. I'm thinking it would be perfect over the top of the guitar when we get my band in here tomorrow."

"That sounds dope," Mercedes nodded. "We can definitely try that."

"Also, I wanted to gauge how you guys might feel about another studio?" Marley suggested.

"What do you mean? Like a fancier one in the city?" Santana asked. "I thought you liked Brooklyn?"

"I do, I love the energy here!" Marley defended. "But as we go along, I might want to change my surroundings. Change the energy, you know?"

"Sure," Mercedes understood.

"I played Coachella's new artist tent last April and met a lot of cool people out in California." Marley drank out of her bottled water. "I figured we could do a few weeks in Cali just for a change of perspective and loosen up some creative juices."

Mercedes looked at Santana and shrugged. Santana looked back unsure. She had a family now. And she had promised her wife she would do the best she could to balance the two out. Taking a trip of any length across the country all but guaranteed she wouldn't be able to keep that promise.

"Nothing has to be decided now," Marley chirped. "I just wanted you guys to keep it in mind, you know? Just think about it."

"We can do that, Mar." Mercedes spoke for the both of them as Santana didn't feel comfortable giving any kind of verbal agreement yet.

"Right on!" Marley bounced in her seat.

"You want some skittles?" Mercedes offered.

"Oh, no thank you," Marley politely declined. "I have some Kale Chips," she pulled out a bag of the healthy snack and dug in.

Santana and Mercedes just stared at the girl in semi horror, then subtly glanced at each other. And it took every ounce of Santana not to crack a hippie joke.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana trudged up her stoop and opened the door to her house. She threw her keys somewhere and kicked off her ankle boots. She stopped for a second and listened, but didn't hear anything. No Gabriel crying or Roxie's piano coming out of her room. She didn't smell anything either. There were no remnants of dinner in the air. She turned the corner to the living room and suddenly stopped. Brittany was sound asleep on the couch with a sleeping Gabriel on her chest, surrounded by dance catalogs and paperwork.<p>

Santana slowly walked up and gently took a seat next to her. She did her best not to wake them as she folded her legs underneath her and watched them sleep for a moment. She couldn't resist leaning over to kiss their son. It was amazing how much she missed both of them today. She leaned forward to kiss Brittany's cheek and tucked some hair behind her ear. Brittany stirred, then opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Santana cooed.

"No," Brittany lightly yawned. "I was just resting my eyes," she smiled.

"I missed you," Santana leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Mm, I missed you too," Brittany hummed.

"What did the daycare say about his first day?" Santana gently smoothed out Gabriel's baby hair.

"They said he did amazing," Brittany smiled. "Although, I really didn't need them to tell me that. I totally watched him all day on the webcam," she embarrassingly admitted.

"I did too," Santana chuckled. "God, we're hopeless."

"How did our other baby do on her first day?" Santana asked and snuggled in closer.

"She did great," Brittany proudly smiled. "I talked to her a little bit after school. She decided to stay and I left to get Gabriel."

"Wait, hold up..." Santana laughed. "_Our_ Roxie stayed after school? And it wasn't for detention, you're sure?"

Brittany clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "She joined piano club, jazz club, and some other thingy I can't remember. She just text me before you got in; she's on her way home from Zoe's right now."

"Wow," Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Who would have ever thought she could have so much school spirit? I'm totally gonna tease her," she laughed, yawning at the same time.

"There's some cold Chinese food on the counter if you're hungry, babe." Brittany said. "I was just _way_ too tired to cook today."

"That's okay, I'm way too tired to eat," Santana joked. "I just wanna snuggle with my babies," she yawned again.

Just then, the couple heard the front door open and close. A tired and exhausted Roxie came around the corner and stood. The couple looked up at her and she looked back in silence.

"Long day?" Santana finally asked. And all Roxie could muster was a tired nod.

"You wanna snuggle?" Brittany smiled.

And again Roxie just nodded. She flung her backpack to the corner and kicked off her converse. The couple quietly snickered and made some space for their daughter to sit between them. The family didn't have to say much as they snuggled together on the couch. After a long while, they all seemed to doze off. The silence was finally broken by Santana.

"Rox?" Santana asked

"Hm?" Roxie hummed. "Yeah, _Tía_?" she yawned.

"I just realized you came back from Zoe's house," Santana pointed out. "Did you wash your hands, _mija_?" she grinned.

"Oh my god, _Tía_!" Roxie grumbled and shot off the couch. "You're so gross!" she trotted to her room.

Santana laughed and took her spot next to Brittany, snuggling back into her side.

"San, no more teasing her about sex." Brittany tiredly croaked out with her eyes still shut.

"I know..." Santana leaned her head on Brittany's chest next to her son's.

"It was funny though..." Brittany admitted.

"I know..." Santana grinned into Gabriel's head, placing a soft kiss.

And with that, the couple officially said goodbye to their hectic Monday and slipped into a dreamland; knowing the next day they would have to do it all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So, this was a weird chapter for me. And I kept thinking it was coming across awkward and funky. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a bit of a filler and I'm setting up some future storylines. So, if it wasn't your cup of tea, I promise to do better next time ;)


	30. Masquerade

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

30 chapters? What is this craziness lol? Thank you for supporting and sticking with this strange story, my friends. You bring me joy. That is all.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Masquerade<strong>

"I wish Halloween stores could be up year-round," Brittany smiled to herself and threw a random decoration in the shopping cart.

"I know, Sissy. That would be so awesome!" Shannon agreed. She reached down to adjust Gabriel's crooked binky.

Gabriel stared wide-eyed in all directions as he bobbed in his baby carrier. He sucked on his binky without a care, only to freeze when his eyes raked across something that totally baffled him. Brittany was conscious to cover Gabriel's eyes or avoid anything that looked too scary. To her surprise, he seemed to be handling his first outing at a Halloween store perfectly fine.

"Is Santana on her way?" Shannon asked and casually looked through some costumes that were hanging up.

"Mhm, she text me a few minutes ago and said she was a few minutes out. I guess they have a break in the studio for a couple of hours." Brittany smoothed down Gabriel's hair.

"Oh, I get it," Shannon spun back around. "I'm your stand-in just in case your wife doesn't make it," she laughed. "That's why you invited me to Saturday brunch with you and Roxie this morning."

"Nooo..." Brittany grinned. "You're so busy with med school and I feel like I never see you, brat. Plus, you've been in Tuscon for the last few weeks and I _know_ you missed your nephew."

"I did miss him..." Shannon cooed down at Gabriel. She tickled his cheeks causing his him to partially spit out his binky as he giggled.

"And I also didn't want to shop for Gabe's first Halloween costume alone either..." Brittany trailed off and started to look at some costumes on the opposite wall.

Shannon cocked her head at her sister and gave her a curious look. Brittany had an odd faraway gaze as she let her hands float over some costumes. Shannon shrugged and decided it wasn't her place to probe.

"Oh my god! Britty, look at this one!" Shannon changed subjects and held up an infant monkey costume.

"Cute!" Brittany exclaimed. "Do you like that one, Gaby?" She baby-talked down to her son.

Gabriel wasn't aware of anything that was going on except that everything was exciting to him at the moment. He grabbed for the brown furry costume and grunted in anger as his aunt kept it annoyingly out of reach of his hands.

"Shan, stop teasing my son!" Santana walked up, laughing. She surprised both her wife and sister-in-law as she came up the aisle.

"Hey, baby..." Brittany lit up at her wife's voice. "You made it," she grabbed Santana's face and planted a hard kiss.

"Of course, I did!" Santana smiled against her lips. "I would never miss shopping for Gaby's first Halloween costume."

"Yeah?" Brittany cooed and leaned in for a few pouty pecks. "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too," Santana hummed and ran her hands down Brittany's arms. "I had to be at the studio at freaking five in the morning for prep. Marley's been recording with her band and we had to do set up. Teo promised to hire a few temp studio hands to take the extra load off of Mercedes and I, so we'll see if he comes through."

"I still missed snuggles with you this morning," Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry, love," Santana poked out her own lips. "I promise to make it up to you later tonight though..." she leaned in close and whispered into Brittany's cheek.

"Yeah...?" Brittany giggled.

"Mhmmm...-"

"Okay, you guys do know that we're in a public place and that there's a baby between you?" Shannon pointed at Gabriel who had been staring up at his mothers for the duration of the exchange. "Don't crush the baby!" she mocked.

"I would never crush my Gaby." Santana reached down to unstrap her son from the carrier. "Oh, I missed you, _mijo_." She planted kisses all over his face, then blew a kiss into the crook of his neck. She lingered for a moment to fully take in her son's sweet baby smell. She wished she could bottle it and take it with her everywhere.

Minutes later and Santana found herself following behind Brittany and Shannon up some more aisles as she carried Gabriel. Brittany claimed to be on the prowl for the 'perfect' costume for their son. Santana didn't mind though, she cherished the time she could spend with her family. Her schedule had become a little more hectic over the last month, even bubbling over into her weekends. Brittany wasn't particularly happy about Santana's new crowded weekend schedule, but they were managing quite well. They had even fit some late date nights in over the last few weeks. As long as she kept reminding Brittany this schedule wasn't permanent, things would stay in balance. It seemed to be working; so far, so good.

Santana continued to smile while watching her wife giggle and laugh with her sister. After dealing with confidence issues for weeks after Gabriel was born, Brittany was finally back. She had hit her stride again and was enjoying being back at work, as well as becoming more comfortable with Gabriel being in daycare. She had that glimmer in her eyes again when she would talk about dance or teaching her kids. Brittany getting her sexy back also had the added bonus of the couple getting their sex life back on track. Santana might have been working more and the couple was still tired most of the time, but they had surprisingly managed to keep things energized in the bedroom.

Santana was grinning like an idiot to herself when a collective gasp from her wife and sister-in-law forced her back to reality.

"This is just..." Brittany dazedly stared in amazement at the wall of Star Wars costumes and props.

"... the most beautiful thing ever," Shannon finished her sister's words as she stared equally in awe.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed. "You guys are the biggest nerds ever," she turned Gabriel around in her arms so he could see what everyone was staring at. She bounced him and lightly hummed into the top of his head.

"_Star Wars _nerds! Get it right, Sanny!" Shannon corrected. And Santana smiled at her sister-in-law trying to get snippy while using the childhood nickname she had been calling her since she was six years old.

"Oh my god, look at this." Brittany cooed and walked over to a row of infant costumes. "I can't even choose. It's already a tie between Gabe being an Ewok, Chewie, or a little Luke Skywalker."

"He should definitely be the Luke guy," Santana suggested. "The bear costume and dog costume look like they would be too scratchy for him. I don't want him to get a rash," she scrunched her face.

"Baby, Ewoks aren't bears." Brittany shook her head, laughing.

"And Chewie isn't a dog!" Shannon squinted her eyes and seemed offended.

Gabriel began reaching for Brittany and getting fussy, so Santana finally handed him over to his mommy.

"Again, I repeat, you guys are _nerds_!" Santana laughed.

Shannon gasped, quickly turning attention away from Santana. "I got it, Britt. He needs to be Yoda!"

"Oh, that would be beyond adorable..." Brittany grinned and strapped Gabriel back into the carrier on her chest.

"Look, it even comes with the pointy ears cap you put on your baby." Shannon's voice went up a few octaves as she grabbed the costume off the wall.

"Nu-uh, our son is not gonna be some mutant looking frog guy for Halloween, Britt," Santana chuckled.

"Yoda's not a frog!" Shannon shot Santana a playful death glare.

"Actually, his species is still unknown, Shan." Brittany inserted. "So, he could be from a _froggish_ planet. We just don't know yet."

"Hm, I guess you're right," Shannon nodded. "Man, I _really_ need to update my _Wookieepedia_ app and brush up on my Wars facts."

Santana laughed out at her sister-in-law as her text tone went off in her purse. She was still chuckling to herself when she read the text from Mercedes letting her know to get back to the studio fast. Marley was suddenly 'inspired' and cut everyone's break early to get working on a new song.

"Crap..." Santana sighed "I have to get back to the studio," she apologetically glanced at her wife and put her phone away.

"Already?" Brittany whined.

"Yeah," Santana poked out her bottom lip. "But I should be home early, honey."

"Okay," Brittany leaned forward to give Santana a kiss. "I'll save you some dinner."

"That sounds amazing," Santana smiled into a kiss. "And maybe some... dessert later tonight?" she hummed into another kiss.

"Maaaybe...-"

"Baby between you guys!" Shannon again reminded the couple of Gabriel between them, pointing with a light saber.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Alright, I gotta go." She quickly kissed her wife one last time before kiss-attacking her son. She blew one final kiss before walking away.

"Wait, San!" Brittany called after her. "What costume do you like the best?"

Santana spun around, but continued to walk backwards. "Uh, the Luke guy. He's a jedi, right?"

Brittany and Shannon looked at one another in shock and were both quite honestly impressed that Santana had managed to pick up one major Star Wars fact.

"You didn't think I knew that, huh?" she winked. "But really I'm fine with anything you choose, sweetie. Gabe will look cute in a potato sack..." she trailed off.

Brittany nodded and watched Santana disappear down the aisle. Shannon looked up from rummaging through some more stuff to catch her older sister giving the same faraway look she had noticed before. She absentmindedly rubbed Gabriel's hands as she gazed down the aisle after her wife. And like before, Shannon decided it still wasn't her place to probe.

* * *

><p>Later that Saturday afternoon, Roxie was walking heavy-footed as she followed behind her girlfriend like a zombie in a small Williamsburg boutique. After brunch she met up with Zoe for what was promised to be a quick shopping trip to get some odds &amp; ends for her Halloween costume. It turned out to be an all day event that saw the young couple hitting every major costume shop and vintage outfitter in Brooklyn. For the most part, Roxie could stomach it, but once the couple met up with Zoe's best friend, Cassie, it was all becoming too much for her to handle.<p>

It wasn't like she had a major problem with Cassie, she actually had no problems with any of Zoe's friends outside of Cassie's boyfriend Greg, who she was convinced was the most annoying human being ever. But Zoe and Cassie were best friends, who had known each other since they were babies. Often times, when they would get together, Roxie tended to feel like the odd-man out, almost like a third wheel. They both shared the love of dance, spoke the same rich-kid language, and recited the same inside jokes. Roxie just felt she couldn't compete whenever Cassie was around.

"_This_ is what I've been looking for!" Cassie pulled a black formal waistcoat off a rack of men's clothing. "This is about Greg's size, right?" she lifted the vest for Zoe to get a better look at.

"Yep..." Zoe agreed as she sized it up. "What do you think, Rox?"

Roxie yawned as she slowly walked up. "What do I think about what?"

"This vest being Greg's size?" Cassie held it up for her to see.

"Yeah... sure," Roxie lazily nodded. "It looks about his size."

"Sweet!" Cassie hung it back up to take a quick picture with her phone - to send to her boyfriend, Roxie presumed. "I thought I was gonna have to order his costume online. Thank God for these cheap vintage shops!"

Roxie subtly rolled her eyes as she watched the girl text. She wasn't fond of Greg, but damn if she didn't feel sorry for his whipped ass. "What's he supposed to be anyway?"

"We're doing a couple's costume; Phantom of the Opera," Cassie looked up from her phone. "He's going to be the Phantom and I'm going to be the great Christine Daaé," she sang.

Roxie mouthed 'oh' with raised eyebrows and faux interest. Zoe caught it and gave her girlfriend a curious look before looking away at another rack of clothes.

"Did you guys figure out what you're gonna be for Bailey Tucker's party yet?" Cassie was still texting away, not even bothering to look up as she asked the question.

"Party?" Roxie subtly knitted her brows. "I-I didn't know anything about a party," she said, slightly raising the pitch of her voice to make it sound like a question. She glanced at Zoe.

"Why do you think I'm going shopping for my costume, babe?" Zoe laughed, still thumbing through some blouses.

"I don't know," Roxie shrugged. "I thought you wanted to go trick-or-treating when we take Gabriel around the block," she playfully grinned.

"Well, I totally do. But after, I thought we could go to Bailey's party," Zoe flirtatiously brushed by Roxie to get to another rack of clothes.

"Oh...right," Roxie smiled.

"Rox, I brought this up with you weeks ago! Why are you acting like it's brand new information?"

Roxie quirked her mouth and tried to bite her tongue. The truth was she had no recollection of any conversation that involved a Halloween party. In fact, she had no idea who the hell Bailey Tucker even was. She had heard the name in passing and could only recall the girl being a junior class star of the drama department.

Roxie was still trying to find her footing and carve out her own identity at BHSA. She loved Zoe; the girl was one of the best things to _ever_ happen to her, but Roxie would be lying if she didn't admit being the girlfriend of one of the most popular girls at school had its downfall. Roxie often found people had already prejudged her solely based on the fact that _all_ they knew about her was that she was Zoe Daniel's girlfriend. It could be infuriating, but she tried not to dwell on it too much. It just reminded her that maybe she had to try a bit harder to get up from underneath her girlfriend's shadow.

"I guess I just forgot, Z-"

"So, what are you gonna be, Rox?" Cassie asked. "Since Zo is going to be Marilyn Monroe, that means you can be Joe Dimaggio. Oh, or John F. Kennedy!" she teased.

"God, neither!" Roxie scoffed. "By the way, I totally take offense to the fact that you think one of us has to be a man even though we're in a same-sex relationship. It actually makes you wonder why most couple costumes are usually only heterosexual couples? Or why only women are objectified on Halloween? I mean, men get to be cops or doctors. But women can only be _sexy_ cops or _sexy_ doctors-"

"Roxie!" Zoe laughed, cutting off her rant. "Cass was just joking."

"Uh-huh..." Cassie stared wide-eyed at Roxie with what can only be described as a shell-shocked and mildly patronizing smile. "I'm gonna try this dress on," she politely excused herself and walked away.

"Aww, you scared her off." Zoe chuckled, flipping through more clothes.

"Sorry..."

Zoe looked up and gave her girlfriend the same curious look she had given her minutes before. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Roxie nervously folded her arms. She only did that when she was about to get defensive.

"You know, you don't have to dress up for Halloween, babe." Zoe reassured. "And you _don't_ have to go with me to this stupid party if you don't want to."

"I-I want to," Roxie swallowed. "That's would good girlfriends do, right?"

"I guess..." Zoe smiled and leaned in for a long kiss.

"Plus, I wanna see you looking all hot as Marilyn," Roxie purred and slowly grabbed Zoe's hips, pulling her close. "You can sing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President' to me later that night," she laughed.

"Ah, I didn't know you were into roleplaying. That's valuable information." Zoe bit down on her lip and slid her arms around Roxie's neck. "You wanna get a sneak peek in the dressing room?" She twitched a brow.

Roxie looked around the mid sized boutique to make sure no one was looking as she held onto her girlfriend. She bit down on her own lip before nodding and flirtatiously grinning at Zoe. They shared a quick kiss, and Zoe sneakily led Roxie by the hand into an empty dressing room.

* * *

><p>"God, we're so late with the decorations this year, B." Roxie shook her head and opened a bag of fake spiders.<p>

"Better late than never," Brittany laughed. "We've just been so busy the last month, but it's only mid October, so it's not that bad!"

"Yeah, I guess..." Roxie shrugged.

"Can you hand me that bag of cobwebs, please," Brittany pointed and double checked the baby monitor to make sure Gabriel was sound asleep.

It was a few days later and Brittany was finally getting around to decorating their stoop. It's something she usually did with Santana, but because of her wife's now full schedule, it wasn't an option that year. Brittany brushed it aside though, she was getting some help from her daughter. Roxie was proving to be a capable little helper around the house lately.

"These cobweb things always creep me out," Roxie scrunched her face as she placed fake spiders in the webs Brittany was wrapping over the railing. "Haven't you ever noticed that after like a week real bugs and spiders get caught in them?"

"Yep," Brittany chuckled. "It's awesome! Makes it more realistic for the trick-or-treaters."

"Ewww," Roxie laughed. She bent down to pick up another pack of fake webs when she caught her mother's expression drop a bit. "Everything okay, Auntie?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine, sweetheart. It's just..." she nibbled on her bottom lip for a second, "your mom and I have been decorating our stoop together since we graduated college. It's just our thing." She waved it off as if she was trying to convince herself it was nothing.

"Oh," Roxie nodded. "Well, you always say I'm like a mini _Tía_! You want me to complain about why we always have to decorate or how much I hate the stoop kids on our block? It'll be like she's here," Roxie laughed.

"That's exactly what she would be saying right now!" Roxie continued laughing as Brittany joined in.

Roxie could still feel her mother holding something back, and the nagging part of her brain kept pointing signs at Santana. Everything seemed fine with her mothers, though. And on occasions, no matter how hard they tried to be quiet, she could hear them and knew their sex life was healthy. She cringed at the fact she knew the status of her parents' sex life, but brushed it off, realizing she couldn't have been the only kid in the world. She also decided it wasn't her place to question her mother anymore about it. She decided to change subjects instead.

"I'm k-kind of worried about this Halloween party in a couple of weeks." Roxie tried to casually bring it up, but was failing at coming off cool. The stutter was always a dead giveaway to both of her mothers.

Brittany shot her head up from unraveling some purple Halloween lights. "Why, honey?"

Roxie shrugged and went to plug in the extension cord for Brittany. "I don't know... maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"No, you're not," Brittany smirked. "It's Bailey Tucker's party and it's gonna be full of the richest, most obnoxious kids from BHSA, right? Totally not your crowd?"

"Yeah..." Roxie half smiled. Brittany's sharp intuition was always unexpected. "I mean, part of me doesn't want to go. But then I don't want to disappoint Zoe or make her look stupid in front of her friends."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Brittany began wrapping the lights over the railing.

"Yeah, and she was freaking _amazing_ about it; as usual!" Roxie lightly laughed. "She said it was up to me if I wanted to go and that I didn't even have to wear a costume if I didn't want to."

"Uh-huh," Brittany nodded.

"Unless, it was just 'Hannibal Lecter-girlfriend-doublespeak'!" Roxie squinted her eyes and folded her arms. "And she just said that stuff in hopes that I would automatically do the opposite."

Brittany laughed out. "Okay, no more watching those creepy psychological thriller movies with your mom!"

"Oh, she's good, Auntie... she's good." Roxie stared off into space, nodding like she just solved a case.

"Rox, Zoe is the sweetest girl in the world. If she said she doesn't care what you decide, then she doesn't care. Okay...?" Brittany looked at her daughter.

"Okay..." Roxie nodded, but still didn't look totally convinced her girlfriend wasn't a mastermind of _Lecter_ proportions. "But I'll only drop it after you tell me how it works?"

"How what works?" Brittany plugged in the lights.

"How these super girlfriend mind powers work," Roxie grinned. "I see you use them on _Tía_ all the freaking time!"

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "Shut up, Roxie..."

They shared a few more giggles, and mother and daughter carried on with their light conversation and decorating the stoop until dinner.

* * *

><p>Santana was already pulling off her oversized autumn sweater and kicking off her boots as she made her way down the hall and to her bedroom later that night. The word exhausted didn't even come close to how she was feeling lately. It had been a week straight of getting to the studio in the AM and working straight through to about nine o'clock at night. Marley and Teo both had the goal of getting her album finished by January. They seemed to be making great time on it, but Marley proved to be a stickler for her music and they spent most days re-recording tracks she saw as imperfect. The girl hadn't brought up going to California since that day a month ago, but Marley ended up planning a recording session in the city for the following week. Because of the travel and for convenience, Teo booked a few hotel rooms to stay in Manhattan for the duration of the session. Santana wasn't completely sure of how to bring it up with Brittany yet. All she could think about was hitting the bed and going to sleep.<p>

Santana yawned and stopped in the doorway. Brittany was sitting in the middle of their bed with a red pen. She was in cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top surrounded by mail and some papers she looked to be grading. Santana stood against the frame of their bedroom door, smiling and waiting for their eyes to meet. Brittany finally glanced up at Santana over the tops of her glasses and cracked her own slow smile.

"Hi," Santana lightly spoke.

"Hey," Brittany answered.

Santana flung her sweater towards their hamper and trudged towards the bed. She belly-flopped next to Brittany, causing some of her papers to scatter and Brittany to laugh.

"Aww, tough day?" Brittany patted her wife's butt, chuckling.

"Ungh..." Santana groaned face down into a pillow.

"Well, you're home now. So, it's all better." Brittany smiled to herself and went back to correcting the paper she'd been working on.

"Yeah, I'm home now, but I'm _so_ tired." Santana mumbled into her pillow.

"So, go to sleep."

"I'm too tired to do even that..." she groaned again.

"Okay, that doesn't even make sense, San." Brittany knitted her brows, side-eyeing her wife.

"See, I'm too tired to even make sense!"

Brittany laughed and shook her head. She wrote a B+ on a student's assignment and moved it to the pile of already finished graded papers. She leaned over to plant a quick kiss to Santana's ear before picking up the next paper.

Santana turned over on her side to face her wife. "It's like I wanna do ten things at once, but can't," she huffed. "I wanna check in with Roxie, I wanna check on Gabriel, I wanna take a shower, and I freaking want to eat a meal that _hasn't _been ordered and sent to the studio!"

"That's only four things, baby," Brittany teased.

"Five things, Britt." Santana seductively slid the paper out of Brittany's hand, tossing it to the side. "You need to add 'I wanna make sexy times with my hot wife' in there." She giggled and rolled on top of a squealing Brittany, causing some random mail envelopes to fall off the bed.

"Do you now...?" Brittany slid her arms around Santana's neck, playing along.

"Mhm," Santana moaned into her collarbone, trailing kisses up to her ear. "I love when you wear glasses, baby. I'm so hot for teacher right now," she breathed into Brittany's ear.

Brittany giggled some more before grabbing Santana's face for a serious moment. "I missed you today..." she whispered. Her eyes were flickering back and forth as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"I know," Santana cooed. "I missed you more," she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Brittany's lips.

"And as much as I want to handcuff you to this bed right now and get our teacher-student role playing on; I have to finish grading these papers." Brittany apologetically pouted and caressed Santana's cheek bone with her thumb.

"Ugh, fine!" Santana groaned, rolling off. Brittany leaned back up laughing and returned to her grading.

"What are you grading anyway?" Santana asked, propping her head on her elbow.

"It's from my freshmen Dance Theory class," Brittany answered nonchalantly. "They had to pick one famous dancer from their concentration and write on how they impacted the field."

"Oh..." Santana nodded. She nervously fidgeted with the bedding and looked down. Brittany glanced over and noticed Santana seemed to be contemplating something.

"What's up, San?"

"It's nothing, just..." she paused and was hesitant to spit it out. It was a new emotion for Santana, brought on by the fact that for once in their marriage she did not know how Brittany would react.

"Just what?" Brittany stopped correcting to look at her wife.

"I have to be in Manhattan all next week, babe." Santana bit her lip and waited for Brittany's reaction.

"That doesn't seem that bad," Brittany adjusted her glasses. "That's like twenty minutes away."

"Yeah, but I'm staying in a hotel for the week, Britt. With the early wake-up calls and long days, Teo thinks it'll be easier on everyone to stay in a hotel." Santana winced and didn't know why she was coming off so apologetic. After all, what did she have to apologize for?

"Wait, are you gonna miss Halloween?" Brittany whined and dropped her pen. "It's Gabriel's first Halloween, Santana. Then we have Quinn and Nick's party-"

"No, I'm not!" Santana quickly sat up. "Marley has a show Halloween night and is playing some club the whole weekend. I should be back that afternoon," she reassured.

"Are you sure?" Brittany pursed her lips.

"I'm sure, Britt." Santana grinned, hoping to break the tension. She pulled her wife down and rolled back on top of her. "I promise I would never miss Gaby's first Halloween..." she started to trail kisses up Brittany's neck again. Brittany reluctantly sighed, but gave in. She finally giggled, wrapping her legs around Santana's ass.

"Yeah? Mm, what else do you promise, baby?" Brittany hummed.

"Mm, I promise there's no way on God's Green Earth I would _ever _miss you in that Princess Leia, gold bikini you're gonna rock at Quinn's Halloween party!" She chuckled into Brittany's pulse point.

"Well, I've been working out. I think I'm ready to show off post-baby Brittany!" she laughed. "Also, I don't wanna have to miss you being all sexy as Jessica Rabbit on Halloween either," Brittany smiled into a kiss.

"Oh, you know I'm gonna rock that costume..." Santana murmured into her cheek. "It also beats that blue alien girl you were trying to make me be."

"Her _name_ is Aayla Secura and she's a jedi," Brittany stressed. "It would have went perfectly with our Star Wars family costume theme that you ruined for me, by the way. I'm Leia and Gabe's Yoda; you would have fit right in, honey!"

"Oh, whatever..." Santana blew a raspberry into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"You know, badmouthing Star Wars isn't the best way to get any nookie tonight." Brittany playfully pinched Santana's sides.

"Yeah, we'll see," Santana laughed. "I have to take a shower anyway." She quickly kissed Brittany and rolled off the bed.

"You better hurry," Brittany sat up. "You got about ten minutes before Gabriel wakes up or I fall asleep," she teased.

Santana chuckled and bent down to pick up the mail she had knocked off a few minutes earlier, when something caught her eye.

"Britt, who's Hans van Gogh...?" Santana stared down at what looked to be a very important envelope marked first class postal. It had already been opened and the letter stuffed back in.

"Oh, he's just a director Eva put me in contact with." Brittany didn't bother looking up as she graded. Santana opened the letter and quickly scanned it.

"Brittany, he's directing _Swan Lake_..." Santana lowered her eyes. "_At_ the New York City Ballet. _And_ he wants you to be apart of his project," she read. "Baby, this is huge! And they start in January!"

"I know," Brittany finally looked up. "Eva approached me about it a few weeks ago-"

"Wait," Santana cocked her head. "Eva asked you like a month ago...? Britt, how come you didn't tell me?" Santana shook her head.

"It's not a big deal, Santana." Brittany rolled her lips. "I'm gonna say no... I just haven't yet. I didn't want to be rude to Eva. You know I always give her like a month before saying no," she shrugged.

"But it's been a month and you haven't yet...?"

"Haven't what, babe?" Brittany looked down again and was trying her best to deflect, making it seem like it wasn't important.

"Said no?" Santana asked. "Because you don't have to if you needed more time to think about it. We can make it work, Britt."

Brittany slowly looked up and drummed her pen against her hand for a moment before speaking. "I'm gonna say no, San."

She looked down again and Santana got the vibe Brittany also wanted the conversation to be dropped right then and there.

"Okay..." Santana forced a smile. She placed the envelope neatly on Brittany's night stand and kissed the top of her wife's head before making her way to the bathroom.

As Santana started the water for her shower and pulled off her clothes, she couldn't help but replay the awkward exchange that just took place between her and Brittany. She couldn't even remember a stranger conversation in the last few years. And she also couldn't remember the last time her wife withheld such important information from her. Brittany had _always_ told her when Eva approached her about a project. Santana ultimately shrugged it off and stepped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Santana swiped her card and opened the door to her hotel room almost a week later. She threw her purse and jacket onto a chair and kicked off her shoes. It was second-nature to make a beeline straight for the hotel mini bar the last few days. After all, Teo was flipping the bill and he was a Grammy award winning millionaire, she thought. Under normal circumstances she would have taken the time to mix her favorite gin &amp; tonic. However, that night she settled for straight gin shots out of the tiny bottles instead.<p>

For the most part, she had been enjoying the week. She had been enjoying her time in a fancy Manhattan studio. Santana felt like she was learning and also contributing so much. Her and Mercedes had even gone out to a few fancy dinners and rubbed elbows with some of the top musical minds in the city. It was quite honestly everything Santana thought it would be. It was bittersweet though, because Santana also missed her family more than anything in the world. It was stupid to admit they were literally right over the bridge and no more than twenty minutes away. But they felt so far - absent - just out of her reach. She missed them and was beyond ready to come home the next day.

Santana laid in bed and gulped down the rest of her shot. She threw the bottle, missing the wastebasket before cracking open another mini drink. She smiled as she swiped through some pictures Brittany had sent her earlier on her phone. They were of the family carving pumpkins. She grinned, cooed, and pouted; a mix of emotions as she flipped through the images like one of those picture books. She laughed when she got to a series of pictures where Roxie and Zoe were throwing pumpkin innards at one another over the kitchen table while a laughing Gabriel cracked up in his high chair. She laughed even harder when she watched a video Brittany had also sent of herself attempting to feed their son pureed sweet potato. Gabriel was having none of it as most of his dinner ended up smeared on his face. He was five months old and the transition from formula to solid food wasn't going as smoothly as the couple had expected.

Lastly, Santana wiped a silent tear away and laughed as she listened to Brittany attempt to teach their son the words 'mama' and 'mommy'. Gabriel, in all his sweet potato glory, could only manage a weird hybrid of the two that sounded more like 'mmma mmma' than anything.

Santana missed them so much she wanted to fully cry right there in her hotel room like out of a scene from one of those sappy movies. And when her phone rang with Brittany's picture and ringtone, she quickly pulled herself to together before answering it.

"Hi, baby!" Santana quickly sucked in a errant sniffle.

"_Hey, San! You okay, honey?_"

"Yeah... I'm fine, love." She took a healthy swig of her drink to try to calm her nerves. "I just wanna thank you for all the pictures you sent me... and the video," her voice cracked.

"_Uh-oh. Let me guess, you're drinking cheap hotel gin and just watched the video I sent you of Gabriel trying to say our names?_"

"God," Santana laughed up at the ceiling and sank lower into the bed. "How do you do that, Britt?"

"_San, I've known you almost twenty years. Annnd, I may have gotten emotional too when I watched the video back while I was having some wine with my bath._"

Santana laughed again and readjusted the phone against her ear. "I just miss all of you guys so much. And he's getting so _big_, Britt," she whined. "Doesn't it seem like yesterday he was just a newborn?"

"_Mhm. I know, sweetheart. He's still our baby boy though. And we all miss you too, even Roxie... I think._"

"Aww, I miss that brat too." Santana chuckled and settled in. She had only been talking to her wife for a minute, but Brittany had already calmed her down considerably. The gin had also started to kick in as well.

"_How's everything going?_"

"Pretty amazing," Santana answered. "After tomorrow, we will have recorded four songs. Which I'm sure means nothing as Marley will probably want to re-record _all _of them when we get back to Brooklyn."

Santana could hear Brittany snickering on the line. "_Well, at least you guys got stuff done. By the way, how many times did Marley hit on you?_"

"Britt..." Santana clicked her tongue. "I told you, she's straight as hell. Plus, I'm pretty sure she has some weird fling going on with this guy in her band, who looks like he's stuck in a 60's timewarp!"

"_Yeah, well, she better be keeping her hands and lingering looks to herself. I don't wanna have to come crash one of your sessions and break one of her stupid ukuleles over her head!_"

Santana drunkenly snorted and laughed out. "Baby, have I ever told you how unbelievably turned on I get when you want to fight bitches over me?"

"_No, but keep talking to me about how turned on you are..._" Santana could all but see Brittany biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Santana's voice got lower and huskier. "You wanna hear about _all_ the dirty things I'm gonna do to you tomorrow night in that gold bikini?"

"_I wanna hear about all the dirty things you wanna do to me right now, babe..._"

"Oh, shit..." Santana squeezed her eyes shut until she saw stars. The couple hadn't really done phone sex since Brittany was touring on Broadway years ago. She was pretty sure they were rusty as hell.

"You in the mood for something?"

"_Mhmmm. I may or may not be finishing a little glass of wine. I just put Gabriel down. That means you have twelve minutes tops before I follow him into dreamland. Go!_"

Santana laughed. "Baby, you can't just put me on the spot like that! We need to _ease_ into it..."

"_San, it's phone sex; just hurry up and fuck me!_"

"Okay, now I can't!" Santana drunkenly giggled. "I got like stage fright now."

"_Fine! But just so you know; I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you tomorrow night, baby._"

"Oh my god..." Santana breathed out, banging her fist into her forehead. Brittany seductively whispered into the phone and caused a shiver to shoot through Santana's body, as well as a throbbing to pulsate between her legs.

Santana could hear Brittany finish the last of her wine and yawn. She yawned on instinct and finished her drink too; again tossing the little bottle and missing the wastebasket horribly. Both women were no more than moments away from sleepy time now. Motherhood had turned them both into narcoleptics.

"_Mmm, fall asleep with me, San?_" Santana could hear her wife nestle into their bed and release a tired sigh as she adjusted the phone into a new position.

"Of course, Britt-Britt." Santana hugged a pillow and turned over on her side, expelling her own tired breath.

"_I can't wait to see you tomorrow..._" Brittany was fading fast.

"Mmm, I can't wait either."

"_I'm going to fuck your brains out..._"

Santana lightly chuckled at her wife's crude last words before hearing Brittany lightly snoring.

"Sweet dreams, my love..." Santana yawned one last time before closing her own eyes.

It wasn't an ideal situation to be attempting and failing at phone sex in a hotel room when her wife was twenty minutes away. And it wasn't an ideal situation to be away from her family for a week. Santana wasn't quite sure if she could handle anything like this again in all honesty. But there was one thing she was sure about as she and her wife slipped into a slumber together on the phone. She was sure her and Brittany were strong as ever; they could adapt to anything. And that included this new and strange bumpy ride they seemed to be on.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>There's a subtle storm a-brewin. Can you feel it? ;)

As usual, any questions or comments? Shoot me a PM or hit me up on tumblr (**martianinthought**)


	31. Broken Record

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm so sorry this is a little late. Things got a little crazy in my life for a minute.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**! She has a brand new, fancy Brittana story herself that's two chapters in; 'A Promise is a Promise'. Check it out!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Broken Record<strong>

Santana stood in front of a freezer in the meat aisle of Khim's Market. She scratched her head and stared in confusion at the two kinds of tofurkey in front of her. She awkwardly looked around and thought briefly of asking the hipster-looking guy next to her if he knew the difference. She thought better of it as he looked to be completely enthralled by the ingredients of an organic TV dinner.

It was early November and the couple was making their annual shopping trip for Thanksgiving dinner. Santana made sure to find time in her overwhelming schedule to go shopping with Brittany. Even though she had made it in time for Halloween with her family, and had been doing the balancing act of a lifetime over the last month; there was still a newfound tension in the couple's relationship that Santana hadn't felt since the first two years of their marriage when Brittany was gone, touring on Broadway. The tension wasn't thick enough to cut with a knife, but it was there, nonetheless. More like a light haze that seemed to be covering everything from their conversations to their sex life recently. Like an over-tuned guitar string, things felt stretched so tight - too tight - something had to give.

Santana quickly put the negative thoughts to the back of her mind as she opened the freezer door. She held the two faux meat products in her hands and still couldn't figure out which one to buy for her daughter. Santana was just as confused looking at them up close as she was looking at them through the freezer. She squinted and silently cursed under her breath in Spanish.

"Honey, you should see your face right now." Brittany laughed, pushing the shopping cart around the corner. "It's not _that_ confusing," she teased.

"It is!" Santana threw the boxes back in the freezer and blew into her cold hands. "It's the same freaking company, except one is in green packaging and the other in blue," she pointed.

Brittany smiled and opened the freezer. "That's because one comes with stuffing inside and the other doesn't." She smirked to herself, reaching to grab the stuffed tofurky and tossing it in the shopping cart.

"Oh..." Santana nodded her head back. "I knew that."

"Uh-huh... sure," Brittany laughed. She re-checked her grocery list on her phone to see what else was left to buy.

Gabriel sat in his shopping cart cover, babbling to himself. He gnawed on a soggy cucumber round. Having no teeth was making it difficult to break through, but it wasn't stopping their son from trying. After a few shaky weeks of Gabriel rejecting solid foods, and in some cases, spitting them back at his mothers, he had finally started taking a liking to them. Cucumber and avocado were his absolute favorites.

"You know, this girl is costing us a lot of money with having to buy a completely separate Thanksgiving dinner just for her." Santana leaned over to kiss the top of Gabriel's head. "She should at least be here to shop with us so I can shame her along the way," she chuckled.

"You're horrible." Brittany playfully shook her head and kept swiping through her phone. "She's busy at rehearsal anyway. The music department's big Fall Recital is next week. She's under a lot of pressure. So, be nice."

"The recital is next week?" Santana asked.

"Babe, I told you about it two weeks ago. _And_ have been reminding you every other day since. I even put the reminder on your phone calendar."

"Oh... right," Santana smiled. She played it off, but had no recollection of Roxie's upcoming recital at all.

"Oh, _mijo_... you're all drooly!" Santana cooed and reached into the diaper bag for a wipey. Gabriel let out a few fussy whines as Santana wiped the cucumber drool off his face.

"Okay, we just have to get the masa flour, corn husks, and chili sauce for your mom's turkey tamales, then we're done." Brittany put the phone in her purse and started to lead the way down the aisle.

"My mom's turkey tamales?" Santana looked confused yet again. She pushed the cart, following behind a fast-paced Brittany. "Wait, so my parents _are_ coming this Thanksgiving? The last time I talked to her she told me they were just thinking about it."

"San, that was like three weeks ago. They haven't seen Gabriel since he was born!" Brittany swung around the corner to the Hispanic foods aisle. "She called me this morning and said they're flying in a few days after my parents. She gave me the ingredients to her tamales."

"How come she didn't call me?" Santana looked slightly offended.

"Because you never answer her calls _or_ get back to her voice messages." Brittany playfully elbowed her wife and grabbed a bag of masa flour, then found the corn husks.

"Oh..." Santana stared off into space for a second. She felt slightly embarrassed about all the things she seemed to be forgetting lately. She looked down in shame, reaching into a baggy and handing Gabriel another cucumber slice.

Brittany looked up from price checking some chili sauces to catch Santana's mood change. She walked back and gently placed the items in the basket.

"San, it's fine," she reassured. "You have been really busy lately. You work so late sometimes and still take the night shift with Gabriel. It's okay to forget some things, babe."

"Yeah, I guess..." Santana mumbled, still looking down. "I just feel so faraway lately." She shook some bangs out of her face before tentatively looking up at her wife.

"Hey," Brittany softly caressed Santana's cheek. "We've been making things work. You have nothing to feel bad or guilty about, okay?" She leaned in for a reassuring kiss.

"Okay," Santana leaned her forehead in. Her subtle pout upturned into a weak smile. She didn't completely believe everything was okay, but she appreciated Brittany having the confidence to say so. It was more confidence than she had at the moment.

"Also, don't forget to fit into your schedule our trip to the courthouse on Monday," Brittany grabbed control of the cart. "We have to meet with Abram in the morning before filing for adoption."

"Okay, _that_ I would never forget." Santana chuckled as she walked along her wife. "It's also helped my memory that Abram calls us about twenty times a day wanting to know random bits of information."

"It's not random!" Brittany reached into Gabriel's snack baggy and popped a cucumber into her mouth. "He's getting our paperwork in order, so it's easier when we file next week."

"And we're paying him a crap load a money for it," Santana reminded her.

"True," Brittany shrugged. "But it's worth it. It's happening, babe. We're really about to adopt Roxie."

Brittany flashed the brightest smile Santana had seen in weeks. It was hard not to match her wife's enthusiasm. It really had been a long time coming. It had most certainly been a wild year for the couple, but Santana wouldn't change anything about it. She and Brittany had made the decision to adopt Roxie that April day when Linda first gave them the news about the girl's uncle wanting custody of her. They hadn't looked back since. They were beyond ready to make Roxie an official part of their family. It really was about time.

"I know, I can't wait!" Santana grinned and helped pull the basket up to the checkout. She bent over and started putting groceries on the counter. "I do have to admit that little brat has grown on me."

"You're a bad liar, you know that? You loved her from day one." Brittany laughed, thumbing through a magazine. "You hear that, Gaby? Your mama's a big softy."

She baby-talked down to their son. Gabriel let out a sharp coo and babbled up at Brittany before going back to his soggy cucumber.

"See!" Brittany smugly looked at her wife. "Gabriel agrees with me," she winked.

"Whatever..." Santana giggled, shaking her head and finished putting the rest of the groceries on the counter.

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck! You're getting better at that!" Zoe gasped out as she tried to catch her breath. She rolled her head back onto her pillow, chest still slightly heaving, and released a satisfied moan.<p>

Roxie smugly smiled into Zoe's collarbone, trying to catch her own breath. She leaned her sweaty forehead against Zoe's chest and relished in their lovemaking for a moment. She was new to lady-sex, but Roxie proved to be a fast and ferocious learner over the last few weeks. She loved that moment right after giving her girlfriend an orgasm. She loved the feeling of her fingers still being inside of Zoe. She loved how Zoe still clenched onto her and grinded against her hand moments after she had long stopped twitching. But most of all, Roxie loved how she could feel Zoe's heartbeat on the tips of her fingers. It was, in fact, the most intimate feeling in the world.

"Mmm, practice makes perfect..." Roxie hummed, trailing kisses across Zoe's chest and up her neck. She placed a final kiss below Zoe's ear, then slowly pulled out her fingers. She lingered and was still trying to bring her girlfriend down slowly.

"We do get a lot of practice in, huh?" Zoe laughed, sliding her arms around Roxie's neck and pulling her down.

"Only because you're a giant nympho who wants it _all _the time!" Roxie teased, grinning down and gently running her hands up Zoe's sweaty sides.

"Oh, whatever, liar!" Zoe laughed up at the ceiling. "I do believe it's _you_ who initiates it half the time!"

"No, I don't think that's accurate. Like... at all, babe."

"I do..." Zoe nodded, flirtatiously biting on her bottom lip.

"Nope..."

"Uh-huh..." Zoe slowly pulled Roxie's face in and snickered into a long kiss.

The couple laid in the same position for a while longer. They kissed and whispered sweet nothings to each other until Roxie glanced up at Zoe's bedside clock.

"Fuck!" Roxie winced at the time and rolled off Zoe. "I have to go."

"_Noooo_..." Zoe whined and grabbed for Roxie, pulling her back into the sheets. "Just a little while longer, Rox. Please?"

Roxie laughed and tried for a moment to wiggle her way out of Zoe's arms, but gave up. She sighed in defeat and glanced back up at the clock. Her moms had implemented a new school night curfew of eight o'clock that was getting increasingly hard to make every night. She decided she could probably spare a few more minutes with her girlfriend and blame slow or behind-schedule-trains if she made it home after curfew.

"Okay, fine!" Roxie turned in Zoe's arms and scooted in closer. "But If I get grounded again, it's on you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Zoe passively murmured into a kiss. "Mm, how was your rehearsal today?"

"It was good, I guess," Roxie shrugged. "Um, I'm in three of the four acts. Mr. Monroe wanted me to be in the fourth act too, but I don't think my guitar playing is as good as my piano."

"It is though," Zoe propped herself up on an elbow. She gently brushed some hair out of Roxie's face. "I love your guitar playing."

"I dunno..." Roxie shyly shrugged again. "It's crazy enough that I'm gonna be onstage three-quarters of the freaking recital. I-I don't wanna push myself."

"You worry too much. You're gonna be awesome!" Zoe leaned over to kiss Roxie's temple. "In fact, I'm so confident you're gonna be awesome that I kind of already planned a little party here after the recital."

Zoe smirked and seemed pleased with herself. She slid back down in the bed with a satisfied grin on her face. She threw an arm and a leg over Roxie and proceeded to cuddle into her chest.

"A party, huh?" Roxie laughed. "In my honor? Will there be alcohol?"

"Mmmhmm," Zoe hummed. "Greg's older brother is gonna hook us up again. All you need to do is get your moms to let you spend the night." She looked up at Roxie suggestively.

"Yeah right!" Roxie laughed out. "Z, I don't think my moms will buy the fact that we're having a slumber party... at your house... while your mom is in Amsterdam."

"Well, you won't know if you don't try."

Roxie laughed again, shaking her head at her girlfriend's insanity. "Wait, did you say this party is after the recital?" Roxie adjusted her head, suddenly remembering something important.

"Yeah, why? Next Friday night after the Fall Recital." Zoe looked up to confirm. "Are we talking about another day?"

"No..." Roxie shook her head. "I was just kind of invited to another party that night after the recital by some friends from my piano and ensemble class."

Roxie quietly spoke, almost embarrassed to admit she had her own blossoming group of friends. Truth was, after spending the majority of her time over the last few months with Zoe's friends, she had made the decision following Halloween that it was time she get her own. The party went fine enough. She had fun and even dressed up as a New Jersey housewife; decked out in sloppy hair extensions, bad tan, and a tacky-shiny dress. Overall, the party wasn't as annoying as she thought it would be, but Roxie still felt a bit out of place among the snobbery.

She loved her girlfriend, but it was important to have a life that didn't revolve around Zoe, she thought. Dr. Levy said it was healthy to want to branch out and explore other people and hobbies. It was something Roxie was indeed ready for; especially being at a new school with an opportunity at a brand new start at turning things around for herself.

"Oh..." Zoe's face was momentarily spaced out in confusion. "Well... just invite them all here afterwards. Who are they?"

"Um, it's just the main piano group," Roxie scratched her nose. "Uh, Alicia Baker, Chris Emmett, the Roger twins, Jace Taylor, and a some other people."

"Wait, Jace Taylor?" Zoe sharply said. She moved and propped her head on her elbow again.

"Mhm..." Roxie rolled her lips. "He's actually the one throwing the party. It's gonna be at some abandoned loft his uncle owns or some shit. Why?"

"I don't know," Zoe was holding back. She looked down and casually twirled a lock of Roxie's hair. "It's just... Jace Taylor is an asshole, Rox."

"What?" Roxie voice went up a few octaves as she questioned the comment. "Jace is awesome! He's been nothing but cool to me."

"He's just a dick, babe," Zoe sat up. "Last year during Winter Concert rehearsals he was being a pain in the ass the whole time to the dancers. And he kind of has a bad reputation around school."

Roxie rolled her eyes and moved to get out of Zoe's bed, not wanting to be bothered by the conversation any longer. She didn't want to get involved in a huge argument either. She had some choice words to say about Zoe's friends as well, and was trying hard to bite her tongue at the moment before she let something slip.

"Where are you going?" Zoe scooted into the spot Roxie had just vacated. She hugged the pillow and pouted. "I like your other friends. Alicia Baker is cool... and the Roger twins are hilarious."

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you approve of my friends." Roxie sarcastically mumbled under her breath as she put on her bra. She then found her panties and pulled them on.

"Roxie, come on..."

"It's fine, Z." She quickly pulled her jeans on one leg at a time. "I kind of _approve _of your friends too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe perked up. She sat up, suddenly alarmed by the turn their conversation was taking and stared up at Roxie.

"Nothing..." Roxie sighed. She urgently looked around for her t-shirt with the goal to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

Zoe continued to stare, watching intently as Roxie pulled on her shirt. She sat and waited for Roxie to elaborate, but all she did was pull on her socks and slip on her Vans in complete silence. She finally turned and locked eyes with a mildly irritated Zoe, who had suddenly become self conscious of her naked body. She pulled the sheets higher over her chest and averted her gaze.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Zo." Roxie half climbed on the bed until she was in front of Zoe. "Look, we'll figure it out. I'll do a couple hours at Jace's party, then I'll come here after. Okay?"

"Okay..." Zoe nodded, flickering her eyes back and forth. Roxie was beginning to hate when she did that. It was almost as if she was searching for a tell; any signs that Roxie wasn't being truthful. She got enough psychoanalyzing in therapy with Dr. Levy. She didn't need to get it from her girlfriend too.

"I gotta go," she quickly pecked Zoe's lips. "I'll call you when I get home." Roxie grabbed her sweatshirt and flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I love you!" Zoe blurted, catching Roxie before she opened the door.

"I love you too..." Roxie weakly smiled back.

She opened the door and walked through; her smile fading as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aguacate<em>, _mijo_?" Santana slid a few slices of avocado from the cutting board onto Gabriel's high chair tray. "_A-gua-cate_..." she sounded out for her son.

"Mmma, mmma." Gabriel mumbled and raked his hand across his little tray, attempting to grab a slice.

At six months old he hadn't fully gotten down the skill of grabbing items cleanly yet, but he was a master at using his hand as a rake to bring food and toys to himself. He sat in just his diaper (the couple had quickly figured out weeks before how messy feeding time could be). There was no need for clothes during dinner time.

"No, _mi amor_." Santana corrected and scooted a chair closer to her baby. "_A-gua-cate_..." she enunciated again.

Gabriel responded with his famous motor boat sound instead and repeatedly slapped the table in excitement of his dinner being served. He was eating so well lately and becoming a bit of a chubby boy.

"mmamammamma..."

"No, _a-gua-cate_..." Santana laughed and picked up a small piece to hand feed her son.

"Honey, it's called 'baby-led weaning' for a reason." Brittany put a big bowl of salad in the center of the table. "He supposed to feed himself," she giggled.

"No, I don't want him to grow up just yet," Santana poked out her lip. "I want to keep him my baby boy forever."

It was a rare evening that Santana was home for dinner. She didn't know how much she missed family dinners until they had become a luxury over the last month. The little things like feeding Gabriel or hearing about Roxie's day were what she missed the most; what she often found herself craving when she was stuck at the studio late at night.

"You're going to be the biggest pushover in a few years, you know that?" Brittany laughed and put a serving bowl of Thai noodles in peanut sauce next to the salad.

"Roxie! Dinner!" Brittany yelled and took her seat.

A minute later the teenager came lazily strolling into the kitchen. Santana noticed she looked the slightest bit out of it, but figured she had been under some stress lately and was probably just tired.

"Performing arts school is a lot like boot camp, huh, _mija_?" Santana jokingly pointed out.

"Ugh, yeah..." Roxie slowly walked up to the table. "_Aguacate_, _papi_?" Roxie leaned over to kiss her brother's cheek. "You're such a chunky monkey!" She blew a raspberry into his neck before taking her seat.

"It's more like guacamole now," Santana scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ewwww!" Roxie and Brittany said in unison.

Gabriel looked up from his newfound hobby of mashing and smearing his avocado all over the place to laugh with his family. He then went back to happily mumbling, babbling, and eating.

"You ready for your first big recital, Rox?" Santana passed the bowl of noodles to her daughter.

"Yeah, kind of." Roxie flashed her famous lackadaisical half-smile. "I mean, I'm excited for you guys to hear what I've been working on."

"I kind of already... heard," Brittany grinned behind her glass of water. "I may have peeked in on your rehearsal during my free period."

"You couldn't just wait, B?" Roxie laughed and slurped up some of her noodles.

"Well, _I_ haven't heard yet, Rox. And I'm excited!" Santana smiled into a bite of salad.

"Are you gonna make it, _Tía_?"

"Yeah, of course!" Santana swallowed a bite and curiously looked at the teenager.

She was thrown off by her daughter's question. Santana thought she had been doing a pretty good job of late in making all events and appointments with her family. She didn't understand where Roxie's question was coming from.

"Cool!" Roxie nodded excitedly.

"Just don't barf on stage because of your nerves and embarrass me!" Santana cackled. "I'll disown you in a heartbeat, _mija_."

"So rude," Roxie squinted her eyes, playing along.

"You're gonna do great, sweetheart." Brittany softly interjected. "Don't listen to your _mean_ mom," she nudged her wife under the table.

"I uh, also got invited to a party after the recital." Roxie shyly averted her gaze as she forked in some noodles. "Well, actually two."

"Wow, Mrs. Popular!" Santana teased.

"Not really," Roxie smiled. "One is just with all the recital kids and Zoe's throwing the other one at her house. That's what I wanted to ask you guys. Can I get an extension on my curfew next Friday or spend the night at Zoe's that night?"

"No! - Yes!" Santana and Brittany said at the same time. They looked at each other, almost dumbfounded how the other one arrived at their answer.

"Uhh, which one...?" Roxie looked amusingly between her mothers.

"No, you're not getting an extension and you're _not_ spending the night at Zoe's!" Santana pointed her fork at Roxie and muttered something under her breath in Spanish.

"Oh c'mon, _Tía_!" Roxie pleaded. "Auntie B, you said yes!" The teenager turned her attention to Brittany.

"I meant, yes _and _no, Rox." Brittany clarified. "I agree with your mom, there will be no spending the night. Eva's in Amsterdam; that's disrespectful. But, I think we can move your curfew up to one in the morning for _one_ special Friday night."

Brittany batted those baby blue eyes at Santana, as well as a subtle pout to top things off. And just like they were fourteen all over again, Santana couldn't resist. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Santana gave in.

"Yes!" Roxie rejoiced, smiling triumphantly.

"No later than one! And I'll be waiting up for you too, _mija_. If you come in smelling like a sweaty, hipster dive bar; it'll be your ass! You hear me?" Santana pointed her fork again.

"Yeah, I hear you," Roxie mumbled. "Thank you, _Tía_. I love you!" Roxie was pouring it on thick behind a giddy smile.

"Yeah, yeah..."

The family continued to small talk and laugh through dinner when, suddenly, Brittany remembered something important the couple wanted to bring up with Roxie.

"So... Rox," Brittany licked some peanut sauce off her lips. "Your mom and I have something important to tell you."

Brittany reached over and squeezed Santana's hand. The couple locked eyes for a short second, softly smiling at one another. Roxie still had to officially consent to the adoption as she was over fifteen years of age. There was no doubt they loved their daughter, and she loved them. But panic and a small shiver of anxiety rippled through their bodies at the thought of her not consenting.

"Yeah...?" Roxie asked, taking a drink.

Santana subtly nodded for Brittany to do the honors of announcing to Roxie their upcoming plans. She smiled to herself and added a few more pieces of avocado onto Gabriel's tray.

"We're filing for adoption on Monday, honey..."

Brittany let the statement hang for a moment, not wanting to bombard the girl with too much information. Roxie had been doing great over the last few months, but the couple made sure to keep things based in reality when it came to their daughter. Roxie could still have dramatic mood swings and was prone to severely depressing days. She could be unpredictable, and they both briefly held their breaths for a second, waiting for her response.

Roxie looked down at her plate before looking back up. Her blank, emotionless face slowly formed a beaming smile. And the couple was finally able to exhale again.

"It's about time," Roxie grinned. "I was beginning to think you guys forgot about it."

"No, sweetie, we had to legally wait anyway. We also just wanted to give you some time after the termination case. That's all," Brittany explained.

"So, is that a yes, Rox? Are you ready to officially be a Lopez-Pierce?" Santana asked, reaching over and giving Gabriel a sip of water.

"But you don't have to take our last name if you don't want to," Brittany quickly clarified. Again not wanting to freak the girl out. "When we sign the new birth certificate, you can keep Ortiz or pick any other last name you want."

"I-I want to... take your last name." Roxie stuttered through a shy smile.

"O-okay..." Brittany smiled back and the couple looked at each other, almost shocked at Roxie's enthusiasm.

"I mean, there's like a _million_ freaking Ortiz's in Brooklyn!" Roxie jested. "Lopez-Pierce is unique; I like being unique," she shrugged.

"You sure do, _mija_." Santana teased. "You're a little on the strange side," she winked.

"Whatever..." Roxie rolled her eyes and threw a grape tomato from her salad at her mom.

"Oh, you wanna food fight?" Santana laughed and matched Roxie's tomato with a slice of bell pepper, flinging it at the girl.

"No more!" Brittany was trying to be stern, but couldn't mask her own amusement.

Gabriel started laughing and squealing in excitement of what was going on in front of him. He tried his best to mimic what his mother and sister were doing, but could only manage to fumble a slice of avocado an inch in front of himself.

"See!" Brittany pointed. "You two are bad influences!" she giggled.

"Sorry, baby..." Santana apologized and went back to her noodles.

"Yeah, sorry, Auntie B..." Roxie tried to suppress her guilty smile.

Santana and Roxie mischievously locked eyes as Brittany got up to refill her glass of water. When her back was turned, they fired more vegetables at one another, resuming their food fight.

* * *

><p>"You know, your face is gonna freeze in that position if you keep grinning like that, Britt."<p>

Santana smiled at her wife as she slowly pushed Gabriel's stroller. The couple was enjoying an early noon stroll through Maria Hernandez Park after a busy morning. It had started off early with them having to drop Gabriel off at daycare before meeting Abram, who helped them fill out all the necessary paperwork and get their files organized. The rest of the late morning consisted of Santana and Brittany waiting in a long line at Kings County family court in order to file their papers. It was a tiring and long process, but one they were anxious and excited to finally get over with. It was out of their hands now. They just had to wait for the paperwork to be processed and the court to set their adoption date.

"Shut up." Brittany looped her arm with Santana's and hid her infectious smile behind her steaming, hot chocolate. "I was just thinking..." she stared ahead, still smiling.

"Mhm...?" Santana took a sip of her own pumpkin latte.

"How life is funny," she smiled to herself. "How a little over a year ago we went from thinking we would never have kids to now having two!"

"Yeah... it's pretty funny," Santana agreed. She slowed by a bench and motioned for her wife to take a seat with her.

The couple sat with their hot drinks and cuddled up to one another on the wooden bench. It was a crisp November day. The Brooklyn air already had that early winter bite to it. The sycamore and oak leaves had went through their full change; most of them had already fallen off the trees. The park ground was covered, giving the illusion you were standing on a brown and amber sea.

Santana leaned forward and made sure a sleeping Gabriel was snug in his blue Cookie Monster hoodie. She gently tucked the blankets tighter around their son. She knew they couldn't keep him out in the cold much longer. They would probably be heading back home as soon as they finished their drinks.

"Hey, do you remember what you said to me on this very bench a little over a year ago?" Santana asked.

"No," Brittany slightly lifted her head from Santana's shoulder. "What did I say?" she stared up at her wife with an incredulous smile.

"You _said_...Roxie was a 'diamond in the rough'. And that you knew she had something just under the surface; something nobody had ever tapped into. You said you wanted to make her feel like she was always supposed to be apart of our family. You remember that?"

Santana squeezed Brittany's shoulder, encouraging her to remember the mid September day.

"Oh, yeah..." a slow smile swept across Brittany's face. "I said she was like Aladdin."

"Mhm!" Santana hummed into a forehead kiss. "I have something to say, Britt."

"Yeah?" Brittany fully sat up. She rubbed her cold, red nose and pulled her beanie tighter over her ears, waiting for Santana to elaborate.

"I want to say thank you."

"Okay... for what, sweetie?" Brittany looked unnervingly amused and almost unsure where Santana was going with the conversation.

"You knew from day one she was special, Britt. You treated her like she was apart of our family from day one," Santana explained. "And I fought you on it for months. I had doubts about her. I'm not proud, but I would be lying if I didn't admit I was waiting for Linda to take her away."

Santana's voice slightly cracked, and she swallowed down a lump. She hadn't meant to get so emotional. She had underestimated how emotional it would be to file for adoption of a child. Now that they had, it was finally hitting her what it meant for Roxie to become a Lopez-Pierce; what it meant to say she was officially the proud mother of _two_ children.

"Oh, honey," Brittany cooed. She put her hot cocoa down next to her, then grabbed Santana's cold face. "You were so good to her in those early months, baby. You have nothing to feel bad about."

"I know," Santana nodded, still pushing down her lump. "I just love her so much, Britt. We're really lucky to have her, huh?"

"Yeah, we are." Brittany leaned forward, planting a series of pecks to the corner of Santana's mouth. "And Gabriel... and each other too."

"This whole thing just put everything in perspective for me." Santana cleared her throat. She took a drink of her hot latte to help loosen her throat.

"Okay..."

"I think I'm going to step down from my producer title at the label," Santana announced. "And go back to my regular lawyer duties... with my regular schedule."

"Santana, no!" Brittany shook her head.

"Yes!"

"No!" Brittany raised her voice, still shaking her head. "It's your dream, sweetheart. Writing and producing music has been your dream since high school and college. You only became a stupid lawyer because of your parents."

"Hey, I like being a lawyer," Santana tried to joke.

"San, you know what I mean," Brittany lowered her eyes. "You _like_ music more; that's why you took less pay at a record label to begin with. So, you could be close to it."

"I just don't want to miss anything important. I want you, Roxie, and Gabriel to know you have me at all times. That you can count on me at all times."

Santana was finally admitting her fears. She knew what it felt like to grow up with absent parents. Nothing scared her more than feeling like she was starting the same cycle with her own blossoming family.

"San, we know we have you," Brittany grabbed her hands. "I think you're overreacting here. It's only been a month since you started working on Marley's album. I told you; we're making it work so far, okay?"

"Okay," Santana smiled. She brought Brittany's cold hands up and gently kissed them.

They went back to their original cuddle position with Brittany laying her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana leaning her head comfortably against her wife's. She felt a little bit better about the situation, but something still felt off to Santana. She hadn't yet pinpointed what it was, and it was bothering her.

But Brittany was right. They had been making it work... so far.

* * *

><p>"Cut!" Santana's voice boomed through the studio, cutting Marley off mid harmony. "Mar, you're still coming in flat at the beginning of the bridge. Let's take it from the top." Santana gave Mercedes the sign to rewind the recording.<p>

"Since when did you become the little studio Nazi, San?" Marley's voice was echoing in the vocals booth as she teased her producer.

"Since you have been coming in flat on all your bridges... _all_ day!" Santana laughed at the young starlet.

"I don't think that's right." Marley laughed back, taking a drink of her throat tea. "Maybe _your_ ears are flat today. You ever think of that?"

"Naw, I've been hearing it too, mama." Mercedes shot in. "You're flat!"

"I hate you guys," Marley chuckled. "I'm taking a break." She motioned to Santana and Mercedes she was coming out of the booth. She hung up the headphones and walked out.

"I'm sorry, guys," Marley yawned and slumped down in an open seat. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"I do, it's almost ten o'clock at night! We've been here since four in the morning!" Mercedes said.

"I really appreciate you guys pulling an all nighter with me; and on a fucking Friday of all nights," Marley yawned again. "I just want to get the framework of these songs down before I leave for that music festival in Toronto this weekend. It's gonna be bugging me the whole time if I don't at least lay some good vocals down."

"Just relax, we'll get this song before we call it a night," Santana stretched.

"Right on," Marley nodded. "So, you guys have any major plans for Thanksgiving? I'm going to spend it in Coachella Valley, California with some friends. There's a real Native American tepee out in the desert and it's supposed to have some special powers. I'm in desperate need of a soul cleansing and creative energy boost."

Santana and Mercedes just stared blankly at the girl. There was no doubt she was talented as hell, but Marley Hendrix was definitely a little on the bizarro side, as well as being the biggest pot head Santana had ever met. And God only knows what other psychedelics the girl was into. Marley always seemed to be on a permanent acid trip.

"Definitely nothing like that," Santana laughed. "Just your normal wholesome holiday with family and friends."

"Yeah, I always have Thanksgiving with Santana. I'm a little obsessed with her mother-in-law's caramel apple pie." Mercedes took a drink of her soda.

"Right, you're the family woman..." Marley sneered. "Mercedes told me you and Brittany have been together since you were fourteen. How does that even work?"

"How does what work?" Santana defensively folded her arms, leaning back in her chair.

"Uh, not being with anyone else but one person for like fifteen years!" Marley looked amazed.

"Mar, they're called 'soulmates'." Mercedes educated the girl.

"I don't think I believe in that shit," Marley said smugly. "I think we're capable of loving multiple people at the same time."

"You also believe you were an African princess in a past life," Santana pointed out. "So, your credibility is forever fucking questionable." Her and Mercedes threw their heads back in laughter, hi-fiving each other.

"Whatever..." Marley rolled her eyes, but laughed along with her producers.

"You're also fuck buddies with that Jasper guy from your band." Mercedes gave the girl her famous stank-face and shook her head in shame.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Jasper!" Marley pointed and playfully defended herself.

"Yeah... there is, Marley!" Santana laughed. "For starters, his _name_ is Jasper!"

"_And_ he looks like he hasn't showered since he stepped out of his 60's time machine!" Mercedes added. Again, Santana and Mercedes laughed out hard and hi-fived one another.

Call it going a little stir crazy from being cooped up in the studio for almost twenty hours, but all three women needed a good laugh. Marley was always an easy target because of her far-out-there ideology. But the teasing was always in good fun, and the girl took it like a champ.

"You guys are making my aura murky!" Marley exaggerated. "I better get back in the booth before this bad energy suffocates me."

"Aww, we're just teasing, Mar!" Mercedes cooed.

Their lighthearted back and forth was interrupted as one of the new studio interns quietly opened the door.

"Santana, you left your phone in the break room." The young tech stepped in and handed Santana her phone. "It's been making weird beeps like every five minutes. I think it needs to be charged."

"Oh, thanks, Josh." Santana smiled as she took the phone, then watched the shaggy intern leave.

Her smile dramatically faded and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room in an instant as she realized what the beeping was. Her phone did not need to be charged. Instead, there was a slew of missed calls from Brittany - voice messages - text messages - and one very annoying beeping noise. A simple calendar reminder lit up on her phone screen.

_Roxie's Recital. Friday, November 16th at 7:00pm_

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>UH-OH! ;-)

**Random Note: **I don't know why, maybe all the craziness in my life recently, but I've been extremely self conscious about my writing lately. I was self conscious about this chapter. So, if you liked it, give me some luvs lol. Martian needs luvs right now :/


	32. And the Hits Keep Coming

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

You guys are great. I know this story doesn't get a lot of love on Brittana forums and blogs because of the OC component. It's not everyone's cup of tea, I get it. But it's very special to me, and very dear to my heart. Thank you for sticking with it and me. It means a lot.

A big thank you to **Die-Zeit-Vergeht**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: And the Hits Keep Coming<strong>

Santana stood at the base of her stoop and stared up at the red, oak door to their brownstone. She was unaware of how long she was standing there, but it must have been a long time as her close neighbors were starting to take notice of her statue-like demeanor. Santana was getting it from both sides. On the right, Rosie spewed a few wise Jamaican proverbs from her stoop as she smoked her late night cigar. And on her left, the old Dominican abuela sweeping her stairs muttered a few words of encouragement in Spanish. The language and dialect barrier aside, it must have been obvious to both older women that Santana had monumentally fucked up somehow. Rosie even offered Santana the last puff of her cigar to calm her nerves a bit. She shrugged and went back into her house after Santana politely declined, but not before leaving her with a few last sayings of, _"One eye man a king in blind man country. Mi old, but mi nuh cold._"

After realizing she had forgotten Roxie's recital, Santana quickly explained to Marley and Mercedes she had to go. She was hoping and praying that the show started a little late and maybe (with any luck) she could catch the tail-end of it. But after a steady rejection of her calls by Brittany and the pulling up to an empty parking lot at the high school, Santana knew luck was not on her side that night. It was the longest drive back to Bushwick of her life.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair and took a seat on the bottom step. She tried Roxie's phone one last time and automatically got her voicemail. She tried Brittany's number one last time and immediately got rejected for the hundredth time that night. There was no other option and no other way around it; Santana had to face the music. As she timidly stood up and walked up the steps, she was pretty sure she was about to get ripped a new asshole. But she took solace in the fact that Brittany couldn't really deliver anymore damage that Santana wasn't already inflicting on herself.

Santana stopped at the door for a moment, then entered stealth-like. She gently closed the door behind her and quietly set her purse and keys on the desk next to the coat closet. The house felt so absent and cold, and Santana wasn't even sure if Brittany was home, it was that erie. She was thinking that wouldn't be the worst thing at the moment as it would give her some extra time to get her story together. That hope was quickly vanquished as Santana turned the corner from the entryway and found her wife on the couch. Brittany lay sitting against the armrest, working on her laptop as she usually liked to get most of her work done on Friday nights so she could devote Saturdays to her family. For the most part, Santana remained largely ignored by her wife except for a subtle flash of the most irritated eyes over the tops of her glasses. Santana swallowed hard before speaking.

"Brittany... baby... I'm so, _so_ sor-" Santana walked up to the couch and began her excuse, but was quickly shut down.

"Santana, I really don't wanna hear it." Brittany again flashed her angry eyes up at Santana before returning them to her computer screen.

Santana noticed her eyes looked the slightest bit paler, which was always the case whenever her wife was beyond pissed off. Brittany shook her head in shame and pounded away on her laptop keys.

"Baby-"

"Don't call me baby right now either!" Brittany delivered another jab. Consequently, this one felt more like a haymaker to Santana.

"Okay, I know I messed up, Britt. I don't know what happened. I got up early. We had been working almost twenty hours straight. I left my phone in the break room. And then it was too late by the time I realized..."

Santana winced at her lame excuse. She knew it sounded like shit the moment it left her lips. It really was the best she had.

"That's your excuse?" Brittany looked up from her laptop, almost dumbfounded. "You sure you don't wanna try again? Maybe there's a better one in there."

Brittany was being sarcastic and she was rarely openly sarcastic. The situation was more serious than Santana first thought.

"Okay, I deserved that one." Santana sighed and took a seat at the end of the couch. "Look, I'm sorry. You're right, there's really no excuse. I'll just wait up for Roxie tonight and try to apologize-"

"Agreeing with me doesn't make it any better, Santana. It just pisses me off more! And Roxie's not coming home tonight; I told her she could spend the night at Zoe's."

Brittany slammed her laptop screen down and in one quick motion raised off the couch, making her way to the kitchen.

A shocked Santana watched her wife walk away. She nervously rubbed her brow before getting up to follow her. She found Brittany a second later, rising up from the refrigerator with a frosty bottle of beer in her hand.

"You know, when I walked away really mad just now; It wasn't really an invitation for you to follow me." Brittany angrily twisted the cap off her Brooklyn Lager and took a healthy swig.

"Okay, look, we have to talk about this..." Santana was starting to get annoyed with Brittany's newfound extreme sarcasm. And the fact that she deliberately told Roxie she could spend the night at Zoe's out of spite didn't go unnoticed either.

"There's nothing to talk about," Brittany shrugged. "You missed our daughter's first big recital! And you also don't get to be mad about her spending the night at Zoe's," she added before Santana could question her. "Because you didn't see the look of disappointment on her face when she realized you had forgotten!"

"I already explained and apologized! I don't know what else I can say, Brittany."

"Exactly, there's nothing else to say! So why are we even talking?"

"Okay, you know what? This isn't even fair!" Santana admitted. "I offered to step down from my position a week ago, remember? You told me not to. It was _you_ who said we've been making it work; that we could continue to make it work."

"Right, so it's my fault now?" Brittany scoffed, almost laughing at Santana's reasoning.

"That's not what I said, Britt," Santana pointed. "I'm just saying I had a bad feeling about things. That's why I wanted to step down, so I could avoid something like this."

"That's not even the point, Santana!" Brittany raised her voice. "It wouldn't have even been a problem if you just called and said you wouldn't be able to make it. I could have dealt with that. I could have explained _that_ to our daughter! But you know what I can't come to terms with; what I had a hard time explaining to Roxie? That you simply forgot! Even after weeks of being reminded; it just slipped your mind!"

Brittany dramatically grabbed her beer off the counter for another angry drink.

"It is the point, Brittany!" Santana matched her wife's tone. "I came to you honestly and shared my worries about something like this happening. And you just brushed it aside," Santana gestured.

"Yeah, I did! Because that's what you do in a marriage, San. You value your partner's dreams and do everything you can to make sure they come true. Even if it means sacrificing your own dreams."

"Sacrificing your own dreams...?" Santana echoed and looked confused at her wife. "Britt, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing..."

"No, you don't get to do that," Santana chided. "You don't get drop some mysterious bomb and back away from it. What do you mean?"

"I said nothing..."

"Wait, are you talking about Eva and the New York City Ballet thing?" Santana squinted a curious eye at her wife. "Brittany, I told you I would support you if you wanted to do it! I said we could make it work, honey!"

"Yeah, well, I guess I did the right thing in not giving Eva an answer then. Because it's pretty damn obvious we can't handle it or make it work."

"So, that is what this is all about?" Santana nodded. "This is some built up resentment you have? You were just waiting for me to make one wrong move so you could jump my ass?"

"I don't know what it is," Brittany softly admitted. Her eyes looked like she was about done arguing. Brittany could never handle it for long. She averted her eyes and picked at the label of her beer bottle "All I know is that things have felt on thin ice for awhile now and we've been in denial about it..."

Santana walked closer to the kitchen island and gingerly placed her hands palm down. "Britt, we just need to have better communication. We can figure this out, sweetheart."

"I know..." Brittany rolled her lips, but sounded defeated. "Just... not tonight. Gabe's upstairs sleeping and I don't wanna yell anymore. It's been a long week and I'm tired." Brittany grabbed her beer and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Okay..." Santana nodded. And after a second, slowly followed behind.

"I'm still mad at you though," Brittany turned before going upstairs. "You're on the couch tonight..." she trailed off as she stomped up the steps.

Santana stopped at the base of the stairs and sighed as she watched her wife disappear at the top of the steps. She winced at the prospect of calling the couch her bed for the next few nights.

Santana walked back to the kitchen and pulled out her own frosty beer. She sat alone at a bar stool, drinking and re-playing the argument back in her head. She had to admit it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In all honesty, she fully expected to be banished to the couch that night anyway. But what she didn't expect is what Brittany let slip. The word 'sacrifice' kept ringing in her ears. Marriage was about sacrifice, among other things. It was about striking that fine balance between you and your partner.

How blind was Santana not to realize the balance had been off for weeks? How long had Brittany been feeling this way? Were they in denial? These were questions Santana's neurotic mind needed answers to soon. But Brittany was right; not tonight; it had indeed been a long week.

* * *

><p>Roxie took a second to get her bearings before ringing Zoe's doorbell later that night. She was a little tipsy after making her way from Jace Taylor's recital after-party, but she wasn't too bad. After all, she had successfully made it from Red Hook to Clinton Hill on her own without a problem. Lord knows that could be a feat for any teenage girl traveling the subway system alone on a Friday night in Brooklyn.<p>

Roxie slapped her cheeks and rubbed her eyes before finally ringing the doorbell. She waited with her head down and and looped her fingers in her backpack straps. She could already hear the tipsy giggling of Zoe approaching the door and the faint sound of loud music playing in the house.

"Hey, baby!" Zoe launched herself into Roxie's arms after opening the door. "You made it!"

"Hi!" Roxie said through a chuckle. She buried her face into the crook of Zoe's neck and breathed her in. It was always her favorite thing to do whenever she'd been away from her for too long.

"You all ready to spend the night?" Zoe grabbed Roxie's hands and seductively pulled her into the house. "I still can't believe Mrs. LP let you. I thought your moms both said no."

"Yeah, well, she probably didn't want me around to witness her murder my _Tía_!" Roxie slurred and kicked the door closed behind her.

Any deep emotions Roxie may have had about Santana missing her recital had been effectively buried after about four shots of Jack Daniels and a few hits from a bong at Jace Taylor's party. Sure she was a little disappointed, but Roxie Ortiz was used to being disappointed. Deep down she knew her mothers could never keep up the perfect record, nor did she expect either of them to. But being completely forgotten by Santana was another thing; it was a bit of a shocker for the teenager. Roxie didn't want to spend too much time dwelling on it. She just wanted to be numb that night, and she was already halfway there.

"Come on," Zoe started to lead Roxie out of the entryway and towards the stairs. "Everyone's in the game room. Greg has been waiting for you all night. He wants his revenge in nine-ball!"

"How about... we do something else?" Roxie playfully backed Zoe into the main guest bedroom to the side of the staircase.

"Yeah? Like what?" Zoe played along, giggling. She slid her arms around Roxie's waist as she was being walked backwards.

"I can think of a few things..." Roxie pushed Zoe onto the bed and flung her backpack to the side before jumping on her girlfriend.

Zoe squealed, but quickly gave in. "Rox..." she whined as Roxie kissed up her neck. "We can't."

"Sure we can," Roxie said between kisses and proceeded to bunch Zoe's shirt up over her chest. She began frantically kissing down the middle of Zoe's chest, nipping at her bra until she got to the top of her abs.

"Mmm, you're making it _really_ hard for me to say no right now," Zoe huskily purred, running her fingers through Roxie's hair. She subtly arched her back, loving the feeling of Roxie's mouth and tongue on her toned stomach.

"So, don't say no..." Roxie began kissing her way back up the center of Zoe's chest and up her neck again. "In fact, less talking and more fucking." She demanded and went in for a mouth kiss. Zoe caught her face before she made contact.

"You okay, babe? Zoe asked, lightly brushing Roxie's cheekbones with her thumbs. "Are you still pissed about your mom missing the recital?"

Frankly, she was startled by the overall intensity and the fact Roxie was never that vulgar when it came to initiating their sexy times. She saw right through it; Roxie was attempting to block something out.

"I'm fine, stop!" Roxie pushed Zoe's hands away and sat up in irritation.

"I'm just asking, because you're a little intense right now!"

"I just got a little hyped at Jace's party, I guess." Roxie tried to explain herself. "I had a couple of shots and a few hits off some kid's bong-"

"Wait, you smoked weed?" Zoe alarmingly asked, sitting up on her elbows. "Did Jace give it to you?"

"No, it was some random kid. And what are you, straight-edge now?" Roxie was annoyed that Zoe was quickly killing her high.

"No. I just didn't know you were into smoking-"

"Look, I really don't feel like being psychoanalyzed right now, Zoe..." Roxie was almost begging. "And I definitely don't wanna talk about my _Tía _right now either!"

"Okay... okay..." Zoe quickly sat up to calm Roxie down. She ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms. "I'm sorry, Rox. Let's just start over."

Roxie nodded and Zoe grabbed her face, planting a firm kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you like that." Roxie whispered, leaning her forehead against Zoe's.

"It's okay..." Zoe kissed Roxie again, coupled with a typical sweet smile. "Let's just go upstairs before people come looking for us."

"Fine!" Roxie playfully rolled her eyes, hoping to lighten the mood. "But there better be some PBR's left when I get up there!"

"There should be..." Zoe laughed as the two got off the bed together.

"And we're definitely gonna do it later too, right?" A still belligerent Roxie asked as Zoe led her by the hand towards the stairs again.

"Maybe..." Zoe was being coy. "But there's really no rush. You're spending the night, remember?" She looked back and wiggled her brows as they ascended up the large staircase.

"Sooo, I can start kicking your friends out in like an hour?" Roxie joked.

"You're so mean to them..." Zoe shook her head.

Roxie had successfully blown things over with Zoe for the time being. It was a small victory, considering it could have been a lot worse. Zoe looked a bit frazzled when Roxie told her she had smoked weed at the other party. The look was almost identical to the one Zoe gave her the night she showed up at her house high on pills a few months prior. Both times Zoe had backed off without a fight. However, Roxie got the sense that this whole conversation would come up again between the two, and she cringed at the prospect. Her past and present drug use just wasn't up for discussion. Not yet, at least.

But with the crack of a fresh beer that one of Zoe's friends handed her as she entered the game room, Roxie quickly buried those thoughts. She would continue numbing herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit!" Quinn flatly stated. She leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee.<p>

"God, I feel like shit!" Santana groaned, picking at her coffee lid.

She couldn't even bring herself to drink her coffee, instead Santana was quite content in just staring at the steam rising from her cup in silence. She sat across from her best friend at one of the terminal cafes inside JFK Airport. They were waiting for her parents' flight to come in from Columbus. Normally, Santana would have let her parents catch a cab or shuttle to Brooklyn. Normally, she wouldn't be too thrilled about seeing her parents in any capacity. But she jumped at the chance to pick them up this time, welcoming the idea of getting away from the house for a few hours. Her in-laws had been there for a few days already, and the house was a bit chaotic as Brittany and her mom did their usual preparation for Thanksgiving dinner.

The days leading up to Thanksgiving were strained to say the least. Santana was getting the silent treatment from both Brittany and Roxie. And every time Santana tried to talk to Roxie and apologize, the teenager found a reason to suddenly leave the room or house. The only person who still seemed to be on Santana's side was Gabriel. And saying a six month old baby, who was barely aware of his own limbs let alone family politics was on her side, wasn't really saying much at all.

"How bad has it been?" Quinn was feeling sorry for Santana. She hated to see both her best friends in this situation.

"What part?" Santana finally took a drink of her coffee. "The fact that I've been sleeping on the couch for almost a week or the fact the only words Brittany has spoken to me involve changing, feeding, or bathing Gabriel?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep..." she took another drink of her coffee.

"You did fuck up though, San. You can't really blame either of them."

"Quinn, I really don't need to fucking hear it from you too." Santana momentarily stared daggers at her friend. "I mean, I did offer to cut back at work. And, by the way, she could have called Mercedes' phone if she couldn't get ahold of me that night! It's like she wanted me to fuck up or something!"

"Really?" Quinn looked skeptical. "So, It's some sort of conspiracy now?"

"I don't know." Santana sighed, leaning back in her chair. "This whole thing is uncharted territory, Q. I've been a parent for literally a year! And Britt's acting like I should be some seasoned pro at this. Jesus, it was _one _mistake!"

"No, she just expects a little accountability," Quinn reasoned.

"What accountability? I said I was sorry! How about a little compassion and understanding for a simple mistake? What about that, huh!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Quinn held her hands up. "I'm just playing devil's advocate here."

"You know what? Can we just not talk about this right now...?" Santana waved her hand in frustration.

Quinn nodded, and for a moment both women were quiet. They silently drank their coffees, taking in the hustle and bustle of the busy airport around them.

"So, have you decided if you're going to stop producing Marley's album?"

"Quinn! I just said I didn't want to talk about it!" Santana stared in disbelief.

"What?" Quinn lightly laughed. "I was just curious."

"I haven't decided yet," Santana admitted. "I just want to have a serious conversation with Brittany about everything after this all blows over a bit. I know we can work this out."

"I know you guys can too," Quinn smiled.

"Ugh, I hate fighting with Brittany." Santana grumbled, pushing her coffee to the side.

"I know," Quinn tried to soothe her. "Just give it a few more days, San."

"Yeah..." Santana nodded, staring off into space. "Anyway, I'm being rude. How's the wedding plans coming along? Did you and Nick pick a date yet?"

"Mhm, we decided on the fifteenth of June. It's the perfect time! A couple of weeks after school ends, _and _it gives us enough time to enjoy our honeymoon before school starts up again in September."

"Sounds like you have it figured out. But what about your Maid of honor?" Santana teased. "Can you _finally_ admit you're picking me, Q?"

"That one's still being figured out," she laughed out.

"Oh, come on!"

"What? Yeah, I've known you a long time, but I've known Brittany longer. And Mercedes did take me in when everyone shunned me in high school. So, I have some decisions to make," Quinn shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." Santana rolled her eyes as the two shared another laugh. It was the first real laugh Santana had experienced in a few days. It felt good and oddly refreshing to smile again.

They sat in comfortable silence for a beat before Santana finally spoke.

"Thanks for coming with me to pick up my parents, Q. I needed a friend today..." Santana admitted, shyly flickering her eyes up at her best friend.

"No problem, San..."

They were interrupted as the airport intercom boomed through their terminal, announcing her parents flight was now unboarding. And a few minutes later, Santana stood with Quinn and waited for her parents to come through the boarding entrance.

Santana softly smiled as she locked eyes with her mother and father. She was surprised she didn't have her normal feeling of dread as they came towards her.

"_Mija_!" Maria came leading in with a hug as Miguel hugged Quinn. Santana was surprised at how hard her mother hugged her. "_Dios_, I can't believe it's been six months! How's my grandbaby? Brittany has been sending us pictures. _Es tan gordo_!"

"Hi, _mamí_," Santana laughed as she was finally released from the hug. "He's great! And he's not fat, _es gordito_!"

"And how's Roxie?"

"_Buen_... _buen_, _mamí_."

Maria nodded, then quickly switched her attention to Quinn who was just released from Miguel's bear hug.

"_Bebé_..." Miguel squeezed his daughter.

"Hi, _papí_!" Santana held her father and was alarmed at how skinny he felt in her arms. "Wow, daddy! Have you lost weight?"

"I don't know," he laughed his daughter off. "Your mother and I have been trying to eat healthier; maybe that's it."

"You sure?" Santana asked again.

Her father really was looking abnormally gaunt and somewhat different than the last time she saw him. He had always been a tall and muscular man. His face looked skinny and his eyes a bit tired.

"I'm fine, _mija_," he reassured. "I've just been working a lot lately. I'm in the process of handing my practice over to Dr. Anthony."

"Since when are you retiring?" Santana looked shocked. Her father was the biggest workaholic she knew.

It was starting to hit Santana how out-of-loop she was with her parents. She suddenly felt guilty for ignoring so many of her mother's phone calls over the last six months.

"_Ay_! I'll explain it all later. Let's get our luggage and get out of this place! I hate airports."

"_Sí_, I want to see Brittany and the kids!" Maria agreed and quickly rushed everyone along.

Santana had badly underestimated how much she missed her parents. Conversely, her parents seemed uncharacteristically giddy themselves at the moment. She hadn't the heart to psychoanalyze them too much though. It had been a confusing and strenuous last few days, but dammit if Santana didn't want to be coddled by her parents a bit this Thanksgiving. Historically, she didn't have the best relationship with them, but Santana could care less at the moment.

She was just oddly happy they were there.

* * *

><p>Santana grinned to herself as she helped her mom prepare the rolls for Thanksgiving dinner. She could hear her son having one of his irresistible laugh attacks in the living room as his grandpas took turns making funny faces at him. He was being majorly spoiled by all four grandparents that day, and Santana didn't think there was one moment when Gabriel wasn't in one of their arms. He was just being passed around like a prized possession, with each grandparent taking their turn getting as much baby snuggles in as humanly possible.<p>

It was a sort of low-key Thanksgiving for the bunch as this time it was just immediate family at the Lopez-Pierce house. Teo surprised Mercedes with a holiday getaway to the Catskill Mountains. Quinn was having Thanksgiving dinner with Nick's family in Yonkers, and would be stopping by later for dessert. And Kurt and Jonathan were in France for a late celebration of their one year anniversary.

Things were a little bit better between Santana and Brittany (she was finally allowed back in the bed the night before) but things were also still tense. They had yet to legitimately make up, and Santana missed the physical contact more than anything else. It was absolutely torture to sleep just inches away from Brittany and not be able to snuggle, kiss, make love to her, or even touch her. Santana was convinced being in the doghouse was the worst punishment in the world. In fact, she'd rather spend a week on death row.

As Santana continued to place the rolls on the cooking sheet, she subtly side-eyed her wife. Brittany was finishing off a glass of wine by the stove and deep in conversation with her sister as she waited for the candied yams to finish in the oven.

"So, what did you do, _mija_?" Maria interrupted her daughter's staring.

"Huh...?"

"You and Britt have been acting weird," Maria accurately pointed out. "And that daughter of yours skipped out on helping us with the _tamales_ yesterday after she saw you in the kitchen."

"It's nothing..." Santana shook her head. "Just a stupid argument we've had for the last week."

"I see..." Maria nodded. Santana got the feeling it took every ounce of her mother not to probe anymore.

"_Mamí_, can you finish up here? I'm gonna get some air in the back porch; it's a little hot in here."

Santana quickly excused herself and walked out the door to their backyard. She stepped out onto their deck and took a deep breath. The cold, November air stung her lungs as she breathed in, but was so refreshing she didn't really care. She took a seat on their lawn swing and stared out across the yard. Her and Brittany had been meaning to get going on landscaping their backyard for years, but hadn't found the time. She was making a mental note on how they should probably get on it as soon as the ground thawed in mid spring, when Roxie came barging through the back door with a trash bag.

"Oh!" Roxie was surprised to see her mom sitting there alone. "Sorry, _Tía_. I didn't see you there..." she mumbled and Santana watched the girl walk down the steps of the deck to throw the trash away.

"Rox, come here..." Santana caught the teenager on her way back up the steps and motioned for her to take a seat on the swing next to her. "Please...?" she patted the seat.

Over the last week, Roxie's anger towards Santana had eroded some. She was still mildly annoyed, but finally ready to hear Santana's apology after days of dodging her mother. She sighed and walked up, taking a seat next to Santana.

"I'm sorry for missing your recital." Santana was finally able to apologize after days of not being able to corner the elusive girl. "I have no excuse, I'm just... really sorry, _mija_."

"It's okay," Roxie shrugged. "I'm used to being disappointed..." she mumbled under her breath. She looked down and rubbed her thumb ring.

Santana caught it, and the words stung like nothing else. It just solidified for her how much she fucked up. She and Brittany were supposed to be different than the others who had failed the girl in the past. They were supposed to be a new beginning. It hurt Santana to know Roxie might have lumped them in the category with everyone who had let her down.

"It's okay, I guess. There will be other recitals and performances," the girl shrugged.

"That's not the point. I said I would make it and I didn't, Rox." Santana stared at her daughter. "It won't happen again. I promise to never miss another one."

"_Tía_, you don't have to promise-"

"I promise, Roxie!" Santana confidently reiterated. "Okay?"

"Okay..." Roxie twitched a smile. "The next one is next month before Christmas. Sooo, should I start reminding you everyday until then?" Roxie teased.

"Yeah, you probably should!" Santana laughed out and put an arm around her daughter. It was the first physical contact with her in days. Santana had missed it.

"_Tía_, don't take this personally, but the backyard looks like shit!" Roxie looked around in disgust at the overgrown shrubbery and dead bushes. "Weren't we supposed to fix it up last year?"

"I know, I know," Santana chuckled. "This year, for sure!"

"What do you and Auntie B even plan on doing with it? Because, I can't see it." Roxie looked up at Santana with a crooked smile.

"_Qué quieres decir_ you don't see it?" Santana clicked her tongue at the teenager. "_Mira_, over there... that's where Gabriel's jungle gym is going." She pointed to the corner of the yard.

"Over there, that's where Brittany's garden is going," Santana pointed to the opposite corner of the yard. "I guess it's kind of your garden too, so you can grow all those gross vegetables that you like," she joked.

"Whatever..." Roxie grinned.

"And over there..." Santana pointed to the near corner of the yard. "That's where our hot tub is going."

"Sweet! We're getting a hot tub?" Roxie opened her mouth in shock. "Fucking awesome!"

"I said, that's where _our_ hot tub is going; as in me and your mom's hot tub." Santana clarified. "And just like the house, the only people that will be getting it on in there will be your mom and I! You got it?"

"You're gross..." Roxie grumbled.

"I know," Santana laughed.

"Girls!" Jesse poked her head out of the door, interrupting the laughter. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay." Roxie and Santana said in unison.

Roxie got up first, holding out her hand for Santana. "Happy Thanksgiving, _Tía_."

Santana smiled and took her daughter's hand. "Happy Thanksgiving, Rox."

And as Santana followed Roxie back into the house she was feeling ten-times better, because it was essentially one down and one to go.

Now, if she could just figure out how to make up with Brittany everything would be perfect again.

* * *

><p>Santana sat across from her parents and sipped her after-dinner espresso. They would be leaving early the next morning back to Lima, and they wanted to treat their daughter to a nice dinner before they went back to their hotel room. Santana watched her parents curiously as she sipped. They had been acting weird since they arrived, especially her mother. She was abnormally touchy-feely with her husband and that was something Santana was not used to. Her parents were definitely old-school Hispanic and rarely showed PDA. They rarely showed any real emotion in general. Santana was having a hard time making sense of their actions the last few days.<p>

"Why don't you buy her flowers, _mija_?" Miguel suggested, taking a bite of his dessert.

"I don't think flowers are gonna work, daddy." Santana lightly laughed and picked at her cookie.

"Okay, how about jewelry?" he added. "I'll give you some money so you can get her something nice from that Tiffany's store you like so much."

"Daddy, I don't need your money," she chuckled again.

"Well, you have to do something," Maria shot in. "The last time I saw Brittany that irritated with you must have been in high school."

"Okay, we're fine!" Santana snapped at her parents. "It's just a little fight. All married couples have them. We'll be fine," she flashed death glares at both of them.

"If you say so..." Maria mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, we need to hurry up and get the check before you guys ruin these good last few days with a bad ending to dinner!"

Santana looked over her shoulder, hoping to flag down a waiter. She knew her parents couldn't keep the good-feelings streak up for long. It was better to cut dinner short before their usual argument broke out.

"_Calma_, you're being dramatic." Miguel scolded his daughter, then started to violently cough.

He brought a napkin to his mouth, and Santana watched her mother pat his back. He took a sip of water, but it didn't seem to help. She noticed a film of sweat on his forehead, as if he had become exhausted by the cough attack. Santana watched as her mother reached into her purse and handed her father a cocktail of pills that he promptly took with his water. The nasty coughing slowly died down.

"Um, are you okay, _papí_?"

Santana stared with a look of utter concern at what she had just witnessed. The subtle look her parents flashed to one another did not help either. It only served to send her intuition into overdrive. That panic feeling swept through her body, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up.

"What aren't you guys telling me...?" Santana flickered her eyes between her parents. She was already swallowing down a lump as she subconsciously knew what she was about to hear would probably hurt.

"_Bebé_..." Miguel started, then paused. He looked at his wife for support, and Maria quickly reacted by grabbing his hand, nodding for him to continue. "I'm sick, _mija_."

"What do you mean sick?" Santana's voice was already shaky. "Like the flu... or a cold?"

"No, honey. Not like the flu."

"Then what!" Santana raised her voice. She knew it was serious, and she was scared shitless to hear the answer. But she needed to hear it, nonetheless.

Miguel paused, almost as if he was trying to figure out a way to blunt the blow for his daughter. He sighed and looked up. And Santana didn't think she had ever seen her father's eyes so sad. But he didn't look sad for himself. On the contrary, he looked sad for Santana.

"Cancer, Santana. Pancreatic cancer."

"What...?" Santana hissed, silent tears were already falling down her face. "Um... when were you...?" She couldn't finish her question without her voice cracking.

"About a month ago. I had some lower stomach pain that just wouldn't go away. I went to my doctor and he ran some tests," Miguel sighed.

"Oh my god... I can't believe this," Santana cried, looking up towards the restaurant ceiling. It literally felt like someone had punched her in the stomach "How come you're barely telling me this now!" She raised her voice.

"We wanted to have all the information before we told you, _mija_." Maria continued rubbing her husband's hand. "Part of us coming here for Thanksgiving was to tell you."

"Okay... okay," Santana breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. "Well, they can just take it out, right? I mean, what the hell do we even use the pancreas for?"

"It doesn't work like that, honey. It's not like a spleen," Miguel explained.

"Okay, well, what about chemotherapy or radiation?" Santana looked desperately at her parents. "They started you on a treatment, right?"

The silence coming from her parents was almost deafening. Again, they just looked at each other and that sick-to-your-stomach feeling returned for Santana.

"No chemotherapy nor radiation..." Miguel stared blankly at his daughter.

"What do you mean?" Santana was confused as she wiped tears away.

"I mean..." Miguel paused again. "It's in the metastatic phase, _bebé_. The percentages-"

"I don't want to hear about percentages or doctor shit, dad! What does metastatic mean?" Santana hiccuped.

"It's end stage, Santana." Maria calmly answered her daughter, tears brimming in her own eyes.

"End stage...?" Santana echoed, breathing out in desperation. "Shit..." she whispered to herself.

"There's nothing they can do, _mija_."

"H-how long...? How much time do we have...?" Santana was numb as she asked the hardest question she had ever had to ask in her life.

Miguel cleared his throat. "Six to ten months..."

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. And he had that look in his eyes again where he seemed more sad for his daughter than himself. It was in that moment when Santana realized how her parents must have come to terms with this news weeks ago. They looked stunningly and beautifully stoic as they held each other's hands. And it was their hands that Santana was focusing on as she stared blankly behind glassy eyes. She knew them as robotic and unemotional most of her life. And it took this horrible news to somehow make them more human. It was unfairly ironic, she thought.

She immediately thought of her mother and how hard these next months would probably be for her. Santana thought about all the trips she would be making back to Lima over the next half-year. And lastly, she thought of her own family. In an instant, everything was put into perspective. And as Santana gazed at her parents' clasped hands, all she could think about was getting home to Brittany as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Santana closed the front door behind her, then leaned against it. She tented her hands over her nose and mouth to quell her cries as she slid down the door. She had somehow managed to get herself home, but only after she had to pry herself off her father. It was the hardest goodbye she ever had to say up until that point. But she also knew the hardest goodbye would undoubtedly happen sometime in the next year.<p>

It took every ounce of willpower to raise herself off the ground. And as Santana made her way into the house all she could think about was how much she needed Brittany right now. She peeked into the living room for her wife, but was immediately drawn to upstairs as she heard her moving around. As fast as she could wipe her tears, more took their place just as fast. She quickly jogged up the steps and to her bedroom. There she found Brittany standing by the bed, folding some of Gabriel's laundry. Santana stood in the doorway, unable to get the words past the lump in her throat.

"How did dinner go with your parents?" Brittany passively asked as she folded one of Gabriel's onesies. She didn't bother looking at Santana, and still seemed short with her wife.

Santana stood in silence, trying to speak, but still unable to get any words out. She opened her mouth a few times only to close it again after. Her shaky breathing was what finally forced Brittany to turn her head and look at her wife.

"Santana?" Brittany looked her up and down. "What's wrong...?"

"Britt..." Santana cried, holding her arms out for support. And that's all Brittany needed to hear and see. She immediately dropped the laundry she was folding and ran to Santana, who instantly collapsed in her arms.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany gently shuffled them to the edge of the bed as Santana cried and leaned against her. "Santana, you're scaring me!"

"Britt..." Santana hiccuped. "He's sick..."

"Who's sick? Baby, calm down. Just breathe! Who's sick?" Brittany grabbed her wife's face.

"My dad..." Santana finally looked into Brittany's eyes, sniffling. "Cancer..." She could only manage to speak in broken fragments.

"Oh..." Brittany looked like she had been blindsided. She held back her own tears as the news rippled through her body.

"There's nothing they can do. He's not getting treatment. He's just giving up, Britt!" Santana cried again.

"Shh, it's okay. Just calm down," Brittany brought Santana's head to her chest. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." She placed gentle kisses to her forehead and temple.

"I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." Santana whimpered. Her cries built again, to the point she was having a hard time breathing.

"Baby, you have to breathe." Brittany brushed hair out Santana's face and wiped her tears away with her thumbs. "Okay, what do you need from me? Tell me what you need, babe."

"Just hold me..." Santana cried.

"Okay, I can do that," Brittany whispered.

She gently laid her crying wife on the bed, scooting them higher up. She spooned Santana tightly from behind, cooing and shushing her. She lightly kissed her shoulder, neck, and ear as she ran her hand up and down her arm. Brittany was alarmed at how cold Santana felt; she was almost shivering in her arms. She thought briefly of covering them with a blanket, but didn't want to move. She really wasn't sure what to do herself other than hold her wife in that moment.

"Britt, I'm so sorry about last week, and missing Roxie's recital." Santana randomly brought up in the middle of her crying.

"Oh my god, sweetheart, no..." Brittany cooed. "That's so not important right now," she kissed her shoulder.

"Don't let me go..."

"I'm never letting you go, Santana." Brittany pulled Santana tighter to herself. "You have me, forever," she whispered into a kiss on the back of Santana's shoulder.

Santana had waited all week to make up with her wife. She had waited all week to finally be able to feel her touch and experience her kisses again. She had planned all week to be back in Brittany's arms, just like this. But as she cried, wrapped in her wife's arms, all Santana could think about was how she wished this moment could have come under different circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I know... I know :( I set out to challenge both this family and my writing in this second act of the story. I hope you stick around.

**Random Note:** My fellow American readers! Vote, vote, vote on Tuesday! If you have not yet decided who to vote for, may I suggest Barack Obama? :-)


	33. Let the Right One In

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Again, thank you for all the love and support for this story! I really can't explain how happy your comments and tumblr asks make me, bb's. Thank you! A little something different with this chapter. I wanted to really get into Santana's head. I'll explain it all in the end note.

A big thank you to **Die-Zeit-Vergeht**!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Let the Right One In<strong>

Santana wiped her foggy window with the side of her fist and sweatshirt. A subtle smile cracked across her face as she watched the snowy Ohio countryside go by. Every Christmas she was overcome with the same feeling; She never realized how much she missed her home state until they made the annual trip each December. There was nothing quite like a Midwest winter. It was poetically beautiful.

Her weak smile slowly faded and she folded her legs underneath herself. Santana sighed, leaning against her seat and watched the winter wonderland pass by with her chin in her hand. She was pensive as an instrumental Christmas song played softly in the car. Ever since getting the news about her father a month earlier, Santana found she was prone to these bouts of just blankly staring, sitting, and thinking for minutes at a time. It had been the numbest month of her life and she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that her father had only months to live. She usually dreaded this trip every year, but it wasn't the case this time. There was a time and place for dealing with her issues with her parents, but this trip wasn't that time or the place. All Santana could think about was being near her father and putting all that extra stuff away for the time being.

Her attention was finally drawn away from the window as she felt Brittany grab her hand over the center console.

"Hey," Brittany softly smiled and brought Santana's hand up to her lips for a kiss. She flashed her eyes between the road and her wife as she drove. "What are you thinking about?"

Santana took a long breath in through her nose before smiling back at Brittany. "Nothing..."

"You're a bad liar," Brittany chuckled.

"Whatever..." Santana playfully rolled her eyes. She looked back out her window again. "I was just thinking how beautiful Ohio is."

"It is, huh? I love when we come back for Christmas." Brittany smiled to herself, still lightly bouncing Santana's hand in hers.

"Yeah..." Santana trailed off as she thought about her father.

"I'm thinking we should stop in Mansfield for a little bathroom break and early lunch. We need to check Gabriel's diaper and Rox was complaining about being hungry before she fell asleep," Brittany suggested.

She did a quick check in the rearview mirror at her children. Roxie was lightly snoring with her headphones in her ears and leaned slightly against Gabriel's rear-facing car seat. Brittany couldn't quite see if Gabriel was also asleep, but the fact that he wasn't babbling away at his big sister or waving his favorite plush monkey toy around was a telling sign that their baby was enjoying a nice road trip nap as well. She had gotten both Roxie and Gabriel up at four in the morning to get an early start on the thirteen hour drive. Needless to say, she wasn't their favorite person at the moment.

"Honey?" Brittany inquired after not getting an answer from Santana. "San!"

"Huh...?" Santana finally turned her head. "Uh, yeah... Mansfield sounds good, babe. I need a little stretch," she yawned.

"Okay," Brittany smiled and re-clenched their hands over the console again. "Oh! I forgot to tell you Sam emailed me a few days ago."

"Uh-huh," Santana passively answered, still looking out the window.

"I guess he and Puck are throwing another Glee club holiday party thingy at their bar on Christmas Eve." Brittany flashed her head between the road and Santana again. "Quinn's excited to show off Nick and Sam wants us to finally meet his wife-"

"I don't know if I want to go this year, Britt," Santana monotonously said. Her voice was dripping with melancholy.

She could feel Brittany's eyes on her, searching the side of her face before silently resting them back on the icy road ahead. It was the look Brittany had been giving her lately whenever Santana turned down going to dinner or hanging out with their friends over the last month. Truth was, she didn't feel like doing much of anything for the last four weeks. She hadn't meant to, but Santana knew she was being closed off and fiercely guarded of late. She couldn't even remember the last time they made love. It made her feel even more guilty as she thought back to how amazingly supportive and sensitive Brittany had been towards her over the last month.

"You sure?" Brittany asked. She released Santana's hand and tightly gripped the steering wheel. "I think it would be good, San. We haven't really hung out with anyone since..."

"That's not true. We hung out with Quinn at Roxie's Christmas recital."

"True," Brittany nodded. "But that's not what I mean, baby. I mean, like socializing and having fun with our friends. You know, drinks and dinner type stuff?"

"Oh..." Santana nibbled on her bottom lip. "I just haven't been in the mood lately, Britt. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Brittany quickly reassured. She immediately grabbed Santana's hand again, keeping her eyes on the road. "I understand, honey. I just thought it would be something fun to do and get away from all the holiday stress for a night."

"You can still go... without me."

"What!" Brittany lightly chided. "I don't know if I wanna go without you, Santana."

"God, I feel so bad. I know you love this trip every year, Britt. You love seeing everyone, and I'm being a major Ebenezer Scrooge right now. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey..." Brittany brought Santana's hand up to her lips for another kiss to the back of her hand. "Stop apologizing, sweetheart. I get it; you're not in the socializing mood. Everyone will understand."

"Wait, everyone already knows about my dad...?"

"It's Lima, honey. News travels fast," Brittany reminded her.

"Well, now I _really_ don't want to go." Santana rolled her eyes and wiped her foggy window again. "The last thing I need is a pity-party," she sulked.

"They're our friends, San. They're _your_ friends. They just want to be there for you. Let them..." Brittany rubbed her thumb along Santana's hand.

"We have a day. I'll think about it," Santana sighed.

"Okay," Brittany interlaced their fingers.

There was an awkward silence again; a tension and heaviness lingered in the air as they drove. It was a new phenomenon they had been experiencing lately as well. They would finish concise conversations and Santana would get the feeling Brittany wanted to say more but was worried about pushing Santana too far in her fragile state. They had yet to have a major talk about their ambitions and what happened a month ago. Santana was now working haphazardly on Marley's album, and Brittany still hadn't brought up anymore about her New York City Ballet offer from Eva. Santana was secretly glad though, she just wanted to shut all of that out for the time being. She quickly acted to alleviate the awkwardness.

"This music is boring, Britt!" She grinned and grabbed the iPod out of its dock. "What do you say we get some Chipmunk's Christmas going on this road trip?"

"Yes!" Brittany suppressed a shriek and lightly bounced in her seat.

Santana chuckled as she scrolled to find the Christmas album and pushed play on the infamous, 'Christmas Don't be Late'. She laughed some more with her wife, and watched Brittany sing as she drove. But after a few moments, her smile became plastic again as her mind wandered back to her father. Santana was able to carry on like a pro without Brittany noticing the sadness in her face.

She hadn't meant to build walls around herself over the last few weeks. She hadn't meant to block Brittany out. And as she watched Brittany sing and carry on a conversation about the insane amount of pictures she was planning on taking of Gabriel's first Christmas; Santana wondered how long it would be before she could let her wife back in.

* * *

><p>"You still mad at me for getting you up so early?" Brittany gently kicked Roxie under the table.<p>

She hid a coy smile behind her spoon of chili. The family was having some lunch at their usual road trip stop in Mansfield. It had to have been the loneliest diner in all the Midwest, Santana thought. It somewhat gave her the creeps, but Brittany was in love with the homey vibe as well as the diner's famous chili.

"No," Roxie looked up from her corn chowder. "I'm mad at myself for not listening to you and going to bed earlier," she muttered.

"The time difference is killing you and Zoe, huh?"

"Yeah..." Roxie took a sip of her soda. "I have to like stay up to even talk to her. I hate that she's even spending her whole freaking winter break in London!"

"Well, at least you guys got to exchange gifts before she left, right?" Brittany took another bite of her chili. "How did she like the necklace?"

"She loved it and I liked all the stuff she gave me. But I'd rather spend Christmas and our six month anniversary together, you know?"

"Awwww-" Brittany teased.

"It's her dad, Rox," Santana coldly said, breaking up a piece of banana for Gabriel. She fed him in his diner high chair while taking bites of her hot pastrami sandwich. "She barely sees him twice a year. Don't be so damn selfish."

She hadn't meant it to sound so crass, but Roxie's teenage champagne problems had been getting to Santana lately. She could feel Brittany and Roxie's eyes on her and immediately wanted to take back the way she delivered the last line. It wasn't fair to take her frustrations out on her daughter. Santana was mortally embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Roxie..." she apologized and shyly looked at her wife and daughter. "Um, I'm gonna use the bathroom." She abruptly excused herself and got up from the table.

Brittany and Roxie followed Santana with their eyes as she walked around the table and towards the restrooms. They both quietly returned to their lunches without saying a word. The only sound was that of Gabriel babbling away as he ate on his cheerios and banana.

"She didn't mean it, Rox," Brittany spoke after a moment. "She's just been on edge since getting the news."

"I know," Roxie nodded. "She's just so sad, Auntie. I wonder how long she's gonna be like this? It's like we've been walking on eggshells with her. And it feels like it's been weeks since we have even teased each other. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss our weird banter."

"I don't know, sweetie." Brittany sighed and picked at her chili. "I'm at a loss too. I've never dealt with anything like this before. The only thing that came close was when her grandma died before her law school graduation. But even that was different. She didn't take that news like this."

"This is her dad though. She's probably still shell-shocked by the news, huh?"

"Yeah, probably, honey." Brittany leaned over to give Gabriel a sip of water. "I don't have the answers or really know what to do. All I know is we have to be there for her, however she needs us."

"Yeah..." Roxie sighed. "I-I kind of know what she's going through. When my grandpa was diagnosed with congestive heart failure, the doctors told us he had no more than three months to live. It's hard to get your mind around something like that so fast. The idea that one day someone is there, then one day they're not going to be."

Roxie averted her eyes as she told Brittany the story. She had never told anyone the story before. After three years, It was still painful to talk about her grandfather's death. She really did know how Santana was feeling at the moment.

"Maybe you should tell her that story sometime, Rox." Brittany smiled, reaching across the table and softly squeezing her daughter's wrist. "It might help her deal with some of the things she's going through right now."

"Yeah, maybe..." Roxie flashed an unsure smile.

She wasn't sure how to even broach the subject with her mother, let alone have the actual conversation. Like Brittany, Roxie was at a loss too. The death of a loved one was, in fact, the ultimate sensitive subject.

"Hey," Brittany squeezed Roxie's wrist again, locking eyes with the teenager. "We're going to get through this, honey. It's only going to get harder, but we just have to be there for her the best we can... okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Auntie..." Roxie nodded, then swallowed the small lump that was trying to build in her throat.

Brittany took a long drink of her water and tried to force her own lump down. She wanted nothing more than to help her wife through this as smoothly as possible, but she was unsure of how to go about it. She was fully aware Santana had been building a wall over the last few weeks. She was fully aware that her wife had slowly been closing herself off. Maybe it was part of the grieving process, she thought. Maybe it was better to let her wife build those walls and break them down when she was finally ready.

Brittany wore her own plastic smile as Santana made her way back from the restroom and took her seat at the table. And as casual conversation picked up among the family during the rest of lunch, all Brittany could think about was how much she missed her wife.

* * *

><p>"No, <em>papí<em>, I'll get it for you!" Santana jumped up from her seat at her parents' dining table. "_Siéntate_!"

"Santana, I'm more than capable of pouring my own coffee." Miguel's voice was hoarse with a winter cold as he grumbled. He watched dumbfounded as Santana grabbed his favorite mug from the cupboard.

"I know, daddy," she shrugged. "I'm just trying to help. You and _mamí_ made lunch. So, the least I could do is pour your coffee."

Santana finished pouring her father's black coffee, then held out the mug to him. She flashed her famous 'daddy's girl' smile that was always the death of Miguel. He looked at the cup in Santana's hands, then back up to her face before finally giving in with a huff, and taking the steaming mug. Santana triumphantly smiled and followed behind her father. The two took their seats again at the table.

The family had finally made it to Lima the previous afternoon. Between arriving and fitting in a late evening visit with Brittany's family, then again that morning for breakfast, they were finally able to get some quality visiting time in with Santana's parents for a Christmas Eve lunch.

Santana found it difficult to take her eyes off her father. He hadn't really gotten any worse since the last time she saw him, but she wasn't kidding herself. He still felt frail in her arms when she hugged him, and his face looked worn. However, his dark brown eyes had some luster to them still, especially when the old man looked upon his grandson. His whole face seemed to light up whenever he was around Gabriel.

"I forgot how amazing your hot chocolate is, Maria!" Brittany licked her lips. "I was obsessed with it when I was a kid," she laughed.

"Thank you, honey." Maria smiled at her daughter-in-law. "It's an old Dominican recipe. Ten secret spices."

"Ah, she's lying!" Miguel scolded his wife, waving her off. "It's just cinnamon and star anise. _Dile la verdad_, Mari."

"_Ay_!" Maria clicked her tongue at her husband. She half turned in her seat and gently slapped his arm. "_Es la receta de mi gran abuela_!"

"_Y_, _ella no sabe cocinar_!"

"_Qué_!" Maria was beside herself. Her husband insulting her great grandmother's cooking was just inconceivable.

"Babe, I don't know what your parent's are arguing about, but they are too freaking cute right now." Brittany leaned over and whispered to Santana. She took another sip of her hot chocolate with delight.

"Yeah, _Tía_, they're like Lucy and Ricky Ricardo. It's awesome!" Roxie whispered after finally looking up from texting on her phone all of lunch.

"Don't encourage them." Santana rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Santana wore an incredulous half smile as she watched her parents playfully bicker. They seemed to be carrying on as if her father's sickness wasn't even an issue, and it really irritated her. Again, she was amazed at how relaxed her parents seemed to be around each other. It was vastly different than what she knew growing up. She credited it to the fact they both had the free time now. Her father had officially retired and handed over his practice to a long time colleague. And Maria had drastically cut back her hours at the corporate law firm she helped found in Kenton. She no longer litigated, and worked only from home as a special consultant on important cases.

"...my grandson agrees with me!" Miguel attempted to end the squabbling with his wife by turning his attention to Gabriel, who was in the high chair next to him. "Huh, _mijo_? If it wasn't for my mother teaching your _abuela_ how to cook, I would have starved to death a long time ago! _Es cierto_!"

Miguel baby-talked to his grandson and made a few funny faces. Gabriel responded by laughing and slapping his fist full of soggy animal crackers against the feeding tray in response.

"Okay, 'The Odd Couple'... that's enough!" Santana laughed. "And no using the baby to solve your arguments."

"I'm taking my grandson..." Miguel suddenly stood up, pulling a happy Gabriel out of his high chair, "...and we're going to play in the snow for a little bit."

"No, Daddy, it's too cold!" Santana shook her head, looking up at her father. "You have a bad cough as it is. I don't want it to get any worse-"

"Santana, I'm fine! _Jesús, yo no estoy muerto todavía_!" Miguel stared daggers at his daughter.

His raspy voice was riddled with annoyance and anger. It boomed through the kitchen. You could hear a pin drop as the four girls stared back at him from the table in mild shock. Miguel was usually soft spoken, and Santana couldn't remember the last time she heard him raise his voice. But it was his words, 'I'm not dead yet', that pierced through her heart.

"Okay..." Santana quietly nodded. She sucked a defeated breath in through her nose and exhaled. "Just for a little bit, _papí_. I don't want Gabe to get too cold." Miguel nodded and everyone watched as he left the kitchen with Gabriel in his arms.

"Um, I'm gonna help him get Gaby's coat and mittens on." Roxie had finally put her phone away in hopes of ditching the awkward situation. The teenager hopped out of her chair and practically ran out of the kitchen.

"I think I'll help too, _mija_." Maria politely smiled and quickly followed behind the teenager.

Santana watched as everyone left the kitchen except for a confused Brittany. She sat with her wife in silence at the table surrounded by bowls of half eaten tortilla soup, cups, and coffee mugs.

"What did he say, San?" Brittany quietly asked, drumming her fingertips on her mug.

"Nothing," Santana rubbed the bridge of her nose. She stood up and began clearing the dishes from the table, then walked to the sink.

"Honey, let me help." Brittany took a washcloth and attempted to help her wife with the dishes.

"No, it's okay, Britt. Go outside with everyone and take pictures. I'll finish up here." Santana forced a smile and grabbed the rag out of Brittany's hand. She kissed her cheek and turned on the faucet.

Brittany wasn't buying it. She folded her arms and leaned against the counter facing Santana. She sighed as she watched her keep her head down and concentrate on the dishes. She searched her wife's face, but Santana refused to make eye contact as she scrubbed away at some utensils.

"Baby, why don't you come with me to Sam and Puck's bar tonight?" Brittany begged. "We don't have to stay too late, just long enough to say hi to everyone. It'll be good for you to get out for a night, before you and your dad drive each other crazy."

"We're not driving each other crazy, Britt."

"Okay, then what the hell was that just now?" Brittany pointed towards the table. "I don't even know what he said, but I've never heard him snap at you like that, San."

"I don't know..." Santana shook her head in frustration. "How are they acting like nothing is wrong? How are they just ignoring the elephant in the room that he's dying, Britt! It's fucking cold outside! It can make him worse!"

Santana finally looked into Brittany's eyes, and Brittany flickered her eyes back and forth before letting a sigh escape her. She had never seen Santana's eyes so dark and full of sheer confusion. Her parents' actions were really throwing her for a loop.

"I don't have the answer to that, baby." Brittany softly spoke. She reached forward to lovingly tuck some hair behind Santana's ear. "Maybe this is how they're dealing with it. Okay, what's he supposed to say or do? Why would anyone wanna spend their last months talking about it constantly?"

"I'm not asking him to talk about it constantly, Brittany." Santana was irritated as she washed out a bowl. "Just fucking acknowledge it or something..."

"He doesn't have to acknowledge it, Santana. He's living it..."

Brittany delivered the last line so stoically and truthfully that it sent shivers up Santana's spine. She stopped scrubbing and stared down for a moment, watching the warm water pour over her tanned hands. She swallowed down a lump as her wife's words sank in, and was trying hard not to cry in her parents' kitchen.

Brittany walked over and behind Santana, wrapping her arms around her wife tightly. She kissed below Santana's ear before resting her chin on her shoulder. Santana relaxed, allowing for Brittany to hold her more securely. She turned her head and subtly leaned her forehead against Brittany's.

"His job isn't to help you through this, San." Brittany said above a whisper, swaying her wife from side to side. "You have to figure that out all by yourself, sweetheart. But I'm here. I'm always here for you, Santana. Let me in again. I miss you..."

Santana took in a shaky breath and let a single tear roll down her face. She reluctantly grabbed onto one of Brittany's arms with her wet hand and swallowed down some more tears.

"You talk to me when you're ready, okay? I love you..." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. She planted one last kiss to her neck before releasing her, leaving Santana at the sink.

A moment later, Santana stood alone in the same position, still letting the warm water run over her hands as she contemplated Brittany's words. She stared out at her family playing in the snow through the kitchen window. She watched as her father tossed a snowball up into the air while holding his grandson. She watched as a bundled up Gabriel squealed and laughed hysterically with his cold, red nose at his grandfather's antics. And she watched as her mother, Brittany, and Roxie all stood taking pictures of the adorable scene. Brittany's words still rang in Santana's ears. _He was living it..._

He was living. Her mother was living. And it was Santana who was stuck. It was Santana who was preoccupied with the thought of her father dying. She let a soft smile etch across her face at the scene, and wiped the weak tears from the corner of her eyes. She was finally beginning to understand - she was finally coming to terms with it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana sat quietly on a lawn chair in her parents' backyard. Wrapped in a blanket and holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands, she stared blankly at the covered pool in front of her. She smiled to herself as her mind wandered to the many summer pool parties and shenanigans her and Brittany experienced in this part of the house. It was their favorite place to make out when they were first experimenting. It was out of sight from anyone and they could kiss underwater as much as they wanted without a care in the world.<p>

Santana chuckled at the memories, then looked up to the sky. She stared up at the stars and sucked in a deep breath, exhaling a cloudy vapor into the black freezing night. There was something oddly refreshing about sitting outside in subzero temperatures on Christmas Eve that helped to calm her nerves and quiet her mind.

"You remember when I explained to you what stars were?" Miguel interrupted his daughter's thoughts. "You were five years old."

Santana was momentarily startled as she looked up at her father. Her first reaction was to admonish him for being outside in the snow with only his robe on, but she remembered what happened the last time she tried to dictate to him. Instead, she softly smiled as he pulled up a lawn chair next to her.

"Yeah," she laughed to herself. "Some girl in my kindergarten class said they were diamonds, and all I could think about was how I needed to find a way to get them out of the sky."

"You were so mad when I told you there was nothing tall enough that you could climb to reach them." Miguel laughed out at the memory.

"Pssh, I'm still mad!" Santana joked and placed her tea on the patio table in front of them.

Miguel laughed some more and threw his arm around Santana. He pulled his daughter into his chest and rested his chin on her head. Santana breathed in her father's smell. It was that old familiar Brut body wash smell she had known her entire life. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on never forgetting it.

"I'm sorry, _mija_. I wasn't around for you much..." he spoke so tenderly into the top of Santana's head. "I'm not proud, but work came first for so many years."

"No, _papí_, it's okay." Santana sat up, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself.

"No, it's not okay," Miguel brought his hand to her cheek. "You're a good daughter, Santana. You're a good wife, mother, and person. I wish I could take all the credit for that." He smiled, rubbing his thumb along his daughter's cheek bone.

"You can, daddy. You and _mamí_ gave me a great life!"

Miguel smiled lovingly again. "Why aren't you with Brittany at that bar with all your friends tonight, _mija_?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in the mood." Santana laid her head back on her father's chest.

"Hm, it doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" Miguel nudged his daughter. "Because, you have to start letting go, _bebé_."

"I don't want to..." Santana's voice cracked, and she finally released the tears she had been keeping in for weeks. She began to cry into her father's chest, grabbing a fistful of his robe as she wept.

"Oh no, _bebé_." Miguel cooed and rocked his daughter for a few moments. "_Mira_, calm down," he patted her back.

"How can you be so okay with this, daddy?" Santana sat up, sniffling. She wiped her tears and looked at him for an answer.

"I lived my life, Santana. I had a great childhood. I went to the best schools. I had a great career and married the love of my life. And then we had you..." Miguel brought his hand to Santana's cheek again. "I'm okay, _bebé_. Don't you dare feel sorry for me."

"Okay..." Santana shakily breathed out.

"You have to keep going. You have Brittany, Roxie, and Gabriel who all depend on you. And you're going to have to be there for your mother too. Promise me, _mija_. Promise me you're going to keep going."

"I promise, daddy..." Santana nodded and wiped more tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, _mi chiquita_." Miguel engulfed his daughter, kissing the top of her head again.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like minutes. That tightness Santana had often felt in her chest whenever she thought of her father's absence was magically vanishing. It had miraculously melted away as she listened to his strong and vibrant heartbeat.

"So, are you going to that bar or not?" Miguel lightly shook his daughter, and Santana laughed.

"You really want me to go that bad?" Santana sat up, laughing.

"I do! Go ahead and take my car. It's Christmas Eve; go have fun, _mija_. We'll watch Gabriel. Your mother and I haven't had a crib in our room for almost thirty years, but I'm sure it'll all come back to us," he winked.

"Fine, since you're basically kicking me out." Santana rolled her eyes and stood up. She kissed her father's forehead.

"Actually, I just wanted you out of my backyard so I could smoke my nighttime joint." Miguel laughed and reached into his robe pocket for the cigarette.

"Daddy!" Santana stared wide-eyed at the words she never thought she would hear come out of her father's mouth.

"What!" he laughed. "I'm a doctor! I can prescribe it to myself," he grinned.

Santana slowly shook her head with her mouth still open in shock. "You know, how come you weren't this fun when I was in high school?"

"Because I didn't have cancer, _mija_. Cancer make you fun! _Qué_, _no lo sabes_?" he teased some more.

"Whatever," Santana chuckled at the bizarro conversation she was having with her father at the moment. She bent down to kiss his forehead again and covered him with her blanket. "Have a good night, daddy."

"You too. Merry Christmas, _bebé_."

Santana looked back one last time before she walked through the back slider door and into the house. She almost had to pinch herself as she watched her father strike his lighter and bring it to the tip of a joint that sat perfectly between his lips. He had definitely entered a new realm and had come to terms with his own mortality. It was time Santana joined him in coming to terms with it as well.

And as she walked back into the house, chuckling to herself, she was well on her way.

* * *

><p>"So, she's just been all mopey for a month?" Tina pouted and rubbed Brittany's hand as they sat at a bar booth catching up.<p>

"Basically..." Brittany nodded and sipped her cocktail. She was only allowing herself to have one drink before she called it an early Christmas Eve night and got back to her family.

"Yep, she used to be more vocal in the recording studio. But now she kind of just takes a backseat on whatever Marley and I come up with." Mercedes added.

"I just think you need to give her more time, Britt." Quinn tipped her beer bottle towards Brittany. "San's always been complicated as hell. She doesn't deal with things on the surface like normal people. It has to bubble and fester before she lets it all out. Then it usually explodes out!"

"Wow, that's a surprisingly accurate characterization of Santana's personality, Quinn. Brava..." Kurt was already beyond buzzed as he nodded in agreement.

"I've only known her for a year, but I totally get that from her. She definitely comes off as the queen of broodiness." Jonathan casually swirled his club vodka with his index finger.

"I just miss my wife," Brittany poked out her bottom lip after listening to everyone. "I just wanna make it all better for her and I can't."

"Awwww!" Everyone at the table cooed in unison. They all took turns talking over one another to give Brittany some words of encouragement.

"Thank you, guys." Brittany couldn't help but smile at the love she was receiving. "I love these 'Sex and the City' moments," she grinned.

"Oh! Who would you all be?" Kurt clapped. "I always saw myself as more of a Charlotte. She's the more cultured one out of the four, don't you think?"

"Kurt, I think Britt was talking about us girls being the four." Mercedes laughed out, gesturing to the girls in the booth.

"You and Jonathan could be the two gay friends!" Quinn slurred and the everyone broke out in laughter.

Kurt huffed and threw a beer nut at Quinn. "Just as long as you don't think I'm the bald one with the glasses."

More laughing and bickering commenced for a moment before Quinn interrupted everyone.

"Guys!" Quinn tried to get everyone's attention. "I have a wedding announcement! It's about my Maid of honor decision..."

There was a collective gasp and one ungodly high pitched scream from Kurt, which forced everyone at the table to look at him in confusion. Even the guys at the pool table and dartboard stopped what they were doing for a second.

"Sorry..." Kurt apologized, holding a hand over his mouth. "Carry on."

"Is it me, Q?" Brittany beamed.

"Naw, it's gotta be me." Mercedes deduced. "Also, let the record show Santana's not even here, so she's automatically disqualified."

"Okay..." Quinn smiled and gathered herself before telling everyone the news. "I've decided-"

"Lopez!" Puck's voice boomed through the bar, drawing everyone's attention away from Quinn's grand announcement. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Brittany slowly peeked her head out of the booth just in time to see her wife removing her coat, shaking her hair out of her beanie, and stomping the snow off her shoes. The biggest megawatt smile lit up her face as she scrambled over Tina to get out and meet her.

"For the last time, Puck... it's Lopez-Pierce!" Santana smiled and pointed at her old friend. Puck wasn't doing any listening as he was already mixing Santana a complimentary drink.

"Baby, you came!" Brittany cooed, grabbing Santana's face and planting a long kiss.

"Yeah," Santana smiled against Brittany's lips. "I had a change of heart. And my parents said they would babysit, so..."

"Good, I'm glad." Brittany whispered, smiling into another kiss. She didn't know what caused the change of heart, but she was sure Santana would explain later. "C'mon," she led Santana by the hand to their waiting friends.

"Hey!" Teo and Nick drunkenly shouted from the pool table. There was some more playful shouting and whistling at Santana from the dartboard and pinball machines by Sam, Artie, and some others guys from Glee club that she couldn't quite remember. They must have been from the year after they graduated, because she really couldn't place their names.

"Look who's here!" Brittany announced to the booth full of their friends.

Everyone took turns standing up and hugging Santana. They all seemed to take an extra moment to whisper their own words of condolences and well wishes for her father.

"Perfect timing, girl!" Mercedes said as everyone scooted to make room for Santana in the booth. Brittany sat and pulled her wife into her lap. "Quinn was just about to announce me as her Maid of honor."

"What? No!" Santana laughed, encircling her arms around Brittany neck.

"Alright! You want to hear the decision or not?" Quinn snapped.

"Fine! Go ahead," Santana rolled her eyes and took a gulp of Brittany's cocktail.

"Wait, before you announce it, Q! I just want to remind you that my boyfriend's a millionaire, so he can pay off your wedding if that's something you would be interested in. I'm just saying, girl. They can get expensive!" Mercedes tried to reason.

"Oh hell no!" Santana snapped her fingers. "We're trying to bribe people now, Cedes? What is this?"

"Okay!" Quinn shushed everyone one last time. "I've decided... all three of you will be my _Matrons_ of honor."

"What!" The whole table said in disbelief.

"That's so anticlimactic," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Quinn, didn't I tell you that wasn't an actual thing?" Santana squinted her eyes.

"Yeah, and you lied! I looked it up and it totally is a thing!" Quinn defended her decision. "If I give you all a job it works out perfectly."

"So, what are our jobs?" Mercedes was bitter.

"Brittany is in charge of the bachelorette party-"

"Yes!" Brittany shouted with a victorious fist in the air.

"...San's in charge of the main wedding service. Mercedes, you're in charge of the rehearsal dinner and reception. And Kurt, you will be moonlighting and helping out with everything."

There was a moment where everyone seemed to be letting Quinn's 'Matrons of honor' idea sink in. And it honestly didn't sound that bad. On the contrary, it seemed absolutely perfect for their dysfunctional situation.

"I'm cool with it, I guess." Mercedes finally smiled, taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, me too," Santana shrugged. "Although, you're asking for trouble having Brittany be in charge of your bachelorette party..." she laughed.

"Hey!" Brittany nudged Santana. "Don't listen to her, Quinn. I'm gonna make sure you have fun," she winked. "I already have ideas! So, what are your opinions on little people and Venetian carnivals...?"

"See!" Santana held out her hand, laughing. "What did I say? Big trouble, Q!" Everyone broke out in laughter again as Puck brought Santana a drink.

A moment later and conversation at the booth seemed to splinter off as everyone talked randomly amongst themselves. Santana's heart still felt half heavy, but she could at least start to enjoy herself again. It had been weeks since she let herself genuinely enjoy life. She sat in Brittany's lap and drank her cocktail, enjoying the feeling of cuddling with her wife again. She looked around the bar at all her friends and realized how lucky she was.

Brittany was right all along, they all really were there for Santana. She just had to let them in.

* * *

><p>"So, he just lit it up right there in front of you? That's so awesome!" Brittany quietly laughed as she climbed under the covers of Santana's childhood bed. She laid on her side with her head propped up on her elbow and watched her wife strip to her panties, then slip on a sleep shirt.<p>

"Yes, he did!" Santana hissed, walking towards the bed. "And it was so _not_ awesome, babe. I'm still in shock. I never thought I would ever see my dad hitting the ganja like that." She laughed and joined her wife under the covers.

"We should totally find his stash and take some back to Brooklyn," Brittany teased.

"God, I hope you're joking!" Santana could never really tell with her wife sometimes. She laid on her side and snuggled up close to her as they continued giggling.

"C'mon, San, it'll be fun!"

"Uh, no it won't, Britt." Santana laughed. "You remember the last time you, me, and Mercedes smoked before my law school graduation?"

"No..." Brittany smiled, scooting herself down more to share a pillow with Santana. "Refresh my memory."

"Brittany, we smoked that joint in Greenwich Village and freaking ended up in Coney Island, trying to climb the walls to ride the Wonder Wheel at three in the morning!"

"Oh, right." Brittany giggled. "That was fun. And that reminds me; we need to take Gaby to Coney Island soon."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Santana leaned in for a gentle kiss. She lingered on Brittany's lips, tasting the last cocktail she had before they left the bar an hour ago.

Brittany responded by smiling into another kiss. She suddenly broke the lip lock and looked deep into Santana's eyes. "I'm glad you and your dad talked..."

"Me too," Santana said. "I'm still sad about it. But, he's right, Britt. I have to start picking up the pieces. I can't feel sorry for him, my mom, or myself anymore. I have a family to take care of. It doesn't help anyone to live life walking around the way I have been for the last month. You know?"

"Mhm," Brittany hummed. She flickered her eyes as she rubbed Santana's cheek with her thumb. "I missed you..." she whispered.

"I missed you too..." Santana sighed. And it finally dawned on her that the most important person she had to let back in was Brittany.

Santana leaned forward for a long kiss and breathed her wife in through her nose. She gently pushed Brittany back, rolling on top of her. Santana kissed up her neck and back to her mouth with a hunger. And after a month of not making love; hunger was, indeed, the correct analogy.

"Ungh... baby..." Brittany breathed out as Santana ran her hands under her sleep shirt, grazing her nipples with her thumbs. "Are we really gonna do this in your old bed, with your parents in the house?"

"Yes..." Santana giggled into the crook Brittany's neck. "Gabriel's in their room and Roxie's in the guest bedroom downstairs. Honey, this is way overdue." Santana hummed into another kiss. She brought a hand down between them and, without warning, slid it into her wife's panties.

"_Fuck_..." Brittany tried to suppress a scream. She brought her knuckles to her mouth and bit down. She slightly rolled her eyes back at the feeling of Santana's fingers slowly moving back and forth.

"You want me to stop, Britt-Britt?" Santana breathed out, smiling at the sight of her wife biting down on her hand.

"_Uh-Uh_..." she quietly whined.

"Good," Santana kissed her hard before suddenly removing her hand. Brittany groaned at the absence, almost scowling as Santana raised up.

"Don't look at me like that," Santana whispered and grinned down at a pouting Brittany.

She was becoming aware of the fact they had to keep things quiet. Frankly, the fact they had to be sneaky was turning her on more. She teasingly slid her shirt off as she straddled Brittany. Without wasting a second, Brittany pulled her own shirt up and over her head as well. She quickly out maneuvered Santana and swapped positions, so she was now on top.

"I don't remember your bed being this creaky, baby." Brittany's giggles were muffled as she trailed wet kisses down the center of Santana's chest.

"Shhh, no talking..." Santana moaned, running her fingers through Brittany's silky locks. "_Ahhh_-" she had to bite down on her own hand as Brittany sucked hard on one of her nipples.

She whined again as Brittany moved to the other nipple and sucked just as hard, kneading the other one in her opposite hand. It was delightfully painful and Santana didn't want it to ever stop. She couldn't believe she had managed to live without it for a month. Brittany's mouth on her body was addictive. The way her velvet tongue swirled around the perk buds was incomprehensible. Santana was on the verge of losing it from simple nipple play. She was glad when Brittany started to kiss lower, changing precious pace.

"_Fuck_, _yes_..." Santana bit down on her bottom lip and moaned. She breathed heavily and stared up at her bedroom ceiling, lost in ecstasy.

Brittany was teasing her over the top of her panties with her tongue. She nipped at the material, hummed, and sloppily kissed over the top of the waistband; every so often, looking up to gauge Santana's reaction. When she thought the teasing was enough, she looped her thumbs inside, pulling them down and over Santana's smooth legs.

"I missed you, baby..." Brittany hummed into Santana's soaked folds before scooting her down the bed more and throwing her legs over her shoulder.

She dug right in, thrusting her tongue as far as it could humanly go. She lapped and sucked on her clit like she was on a mission. And it all felt brand new to Santana. She was seeing stars now; it was that amazing. She reached down and interlaced her fingers with Brittany's as they locked eyes. She knew it drove her crazy whenever she watched, and Brittany responded by humming in appreciation.

Brittany continued humming and kissing her way back up Santana's body. She made sure to catch each of her nipples again with her mouth on the journey up.

She met Santana's face back at the top, and the two kissed with such a hunger and desperation. Everything was frantic, almost as if they worried the other would suddenly vanish before their eyes.

"Britt..." Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as her wife slid two fingers inside of her. "Don't stop..." she probed with her tongue, sucking on Brittany's lips and tasting herself.

"San..." Brittany swallowed her moans, then kissed down Santana's neck. She buried herself into her shoulder and bit down, concentrating on thrusting as smoothly as possible without making Santana's old bed squeak too much. Santana threw her arms around Brittany's neck, burying her face and trying to quell her own heavy breathing. She bucked into Brittany's long fingers, raising herself off the bed with each thrust.

"God, baby..." Santana gasped out.

She brought her legs up and slowly started slipping Brittany's panties off with her own feet. She got them to about her knees before Brittany realized what she wanted and kicked them off the rest of the way. Santana wasted no time in shooting her hand between their now sweaty bodies, finding Brittany's slippery center; her own two fingers sliding effortlessly inside her wife.

The couple traded whines and moans, bucking feverishly into each other's hands. Mixed in an exchange of 'I love yous' and 'feels so goods', Santana knew she was so very close. All she could think about was coming with her wife. It was rare, but as soon as Santana heard that hitch in Brittany's breathing, and felt that quick pulsating twitch on her fingertips, she knew it would happen for them on this night.

"Uh... I'm coming, baby..." Brittany leaned her sweaty forehead against Santana's temple as the two rode each other's hands to the brink.

They both stared into one another's eyes as they fell over the edge together. The breathing became more relaxed as they brought each other down slowly. Santana was the first to pull her fingers out after Brittany's twitching had ceased. She threw her arms around Brittany's neck and held on tight, breathing her wife's smell in.

"Britt..." she whispered. "Don't ever let me shut you out again," her voice was shaky, but determined.

Brittany slowly unlodged her face from Santana's neck, and stared deep into the brown puppy dog eyes she loved so much. They looked even more brilliant and vulnerable as the silver Christmas moon shining in through the window reflected off of them. She flashed her eyes back and forth as Santana held her face. Brittany realized she didn't have to say much; a subtle nod and kiss to Santana's palm would suffice. Santana nodded back and hugged her tightly again. Brittany finally removed her fingers from Santana, allowing for them to pull the black satin comforter over themselves.

A moment later, they laid cuddled together in bed. Brittany had her head square on Santana's chest with a securely placed arm around her as Santana mindlessly traced circles on Brittany's shoulder and back. They stared out the window at the full Christmas moon, watching as snow lightly fell. It was the most peaceful Santana had felt in a month.

"It's so beautiful..." Brittany whispered. Santana could feel her smiling against her chest as she watched the snowflakes fall. "Merry Christmas, Santana."

"Merry Christmas, Brittany..." Santana leaned forward to kiss her hairline.

She didn't know what the New Year held for them, except it would undoubtedly be the toughest and most trying year of her life probably. But she had let Brittany back in, and that meant she didn't have to face it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Phew! Heavy, huh lol? I know it was a bit long and dense, but the storyline really means a lot to me. My dad was just diagnosed with liver cancer two months ago. This is my way of coming to terms with a few things. I cried like a baby writing that Santana-Miguel scene. The power of writing is incredible. That is all :)


	34. From Russia, with Love

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Thank you to all of you who expressed well wishes and prayers for my father. You are beautiful. That is all :D

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: From Russia, with Love<strong>

"_Brown bear, brown bear, what do you see...?_" Santana baby-talked down to Gabriel on the couple's bed one early evening. "_...I see a red bird looking at me."_

Santana pointed down at the glossy, cardboard picture book, trying to coerce her son into acknowledging the red bird. Gabriel wanted no part of the book. Instead, deciding to lean forward and crawl for his favorite monkey stuffed animal. He babbled and mumbled away as he crawled out of Santana's arms. It was the beginning of February, Gabriel was almost nine months old, and now fully mobile. He had dropped his usual form of transportation of scooting along like a baby seal for actually crawling on his hands and knees around the end of January. He was also becoming quite good at lifting himself to a wobbly standing position with couch cushions and the coffee table. Santana smiled to herself as she watched her son roam freely on the bed. Gabriel was the definition of a rambunctious boy with his own blossoming personality and need of independence. He already showed signs of having a spicy temper, but at the same time could be incredibly cuddly and sweet.

"Come on, Gaby." Santana pleaded with her son as she tried to deter him from crawling off the bed. "Let's read the book, buddy."

She laughed in defeat as Gabriel plopped onto his back, grabbing at his toes and babbling at the ceiling.

"Honey, I think he's done reading for the night," Brittany giggled as she stood and folded laundry at the end of the bed.

"We barely got to the red bird though!"

"Santana, he's eight months old." Brittany was amused, folding one of Gabriel's blankets. "Look at him! He's more interested in his feet than he is a dumb book," she pointed out.

"Fine," Santana sighed and threw the book on her nightstand. "But just so you know, Britt, the Magic Kingdom Nursery School's waiting list is three years. Which means Gabriel needs to beat out all the other babies to get his name on the list in four months."

"I take it this preschool has nothing to do with Disneyland," Brittany smirked.

"No, it's in Crown Heights." Santana laughed her wife's logic off. "Did you know that more than ninety percent of four year olds that attend Magic Kingdom go on to Ivy League universities?"

"Baby, you're ridiculous!" Brittany laughed. "And Gabriel is not taking any test in four months!"

"We'll think about it..." Santana mischievously smiled up at Brittany.

"No, we'll discuss it later," Brittany corrected. "As in three _years_ later," she chuckled.

Santana continued to play with Gabriel on the bed for awhile as Brittany finished folding and putting clean laundry away. After Christmas and the New Year passed, she felt like a whole new person. She talked with her parents regularly and had also found more time to be home with her family over the last month since completing Marley's album in January. Santana and Brittany had a big talk when they got back from Lima, in which a compromise was met. Brittany still wouldn't let her wife fully relinquish her producer status, instead, Santana talked to Teo and simply downgraded her role. She would act as a super consultant on tracks rather than being involved in the full day-to-day production of an album. She was also a one woman A&R department at the label. Now in charge of listening to and cataloging the many demos that the small record label received on a monthly basis.

Things seemed to be in a nice rhythm now, except one thing still felt out of whack to Santana. Brittany was still refusing to discuss her offer from the New York City Ballet. Santana would keep pushing though as she knew Brittany had been more intrigued with this offer than past offers from Eva. She didn't know what was holding her back - why she was holding herself back.

"So, Britt..." Santana started. "I read in The New Yorker this morning that Swan Lake's pre-production was pushed back to the end of February."

Santana casually brought it up. She didn't want to seem too eager and kept her eyes on Gabriel's toy animals as they played on the bed.

"Oh yeah...? Brittany crawled up the bed and laid on the other side of Gabriel.

"Uh huh."

"It's probably because of Eva," Brittany lightly laughed. She propped herself on her elbow, brushing some of Gabriel's light brown hair back. "When's something's not up to her standards, she can delay production for weeks. I've seen it."

"Maybe it's the dancing," Santana spoke so small. "Maybe if she had say... you, it would be up to her standards." Santana finally looked up and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany slowly shook her head. "It's not gonna work, San."

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you were implying."

"Okay... I might have been implying a teeny-tiny bit, babe." Santana finally gave in with a laugh. "Come on, Britt! I know Eva is still calling you."

"She is..." Brittany grabbed one of Gabriel's toys and started absentmindedly playing with him.

"And...?"

"And, I keep telling her that the timing isn't right." Brittany explained. "Gabriel's not even one yet. And, by the way, I'm still in the middle of a school year. I'm a teacher, remember?"

"Except that you know Eva would do everything to work around your schedule. And the fact that production got pushed back probably means it wouldn't hit the stage until summer. And there's no school in the summer," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"San..." Brittany whined. "We have a lot right now. We have Roxie's adoption in a week, we're still figuring out how to balance work and kids, Quinn's wedding's this summer, your dad..." she sighed.

Santana nodded as a pang of sadness shot through her body. Even though she had come to terms with her father's mortality a month earlier, it was still hard to think about the day when he would no longer be there.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Brittany apologized after reading Santana's expression.

"No..." Santana reached over their son and grabbed Brittany's hand. "It's okay, baby. I'm okay..."

"You sure...?"

"Uh huh," Santana softly smiled. "Look, if you're worried about the same thing happening to you that happened to me, don't be. If we've learned anything, it's don't bite off more than you can chew, right?"

Brittany quirked her mouth as she seriously listened to Santana. "Right..."

"I just really want you to do this, Britt. I can see in your eyes how much you want this. I know you too well." Santana played with her wife's fingers as she stared into her eyes. Gabriel continued to babble away and crawl between them. "We'll make it work, honey. I promise."

"I don't know what you want me to say, San...?"

"I want you to say, you'll think about it," Santana leaned in closer. "And when Eva calls again, because she will call again; you'll tell her your conditions and see what she says."

Brittany flickered her eyes around Santana's face as if she was following a moving target before finally allowing a slow smile to form. "Okay, I'll think about it," she whispered into a kiss.

"Good," Santana hummed against her lips.

"But I wanna talk about something else now," Brittany detached their lips, grinning.

"Like what? Giving Gabriel a bath and putting him to sleep so we can get our own bath time and wine on?"

"Nooo," Brittany laughed and grabbed Gabriel from getting too close to the end of the bed. "I wanna fangirl about how we are about to adopt Roxie!"

"That is worth fangirling about," Santana giggled.

Uh huh..." Brittany grabbed Santana's face, planting a hard kiss. "One week," she whispered.

"One week..." Santana echoed, leaning her forehead in.

They hummed and giggled into a few more kisses before Gabriel crawled up to their joined faces and slobbered on their brief makeout session.

"Ewww," Santana laughed out and wiped her cheek.

"Aww," Brittany cooed. "Gaby's excited about Roxie's adoption too!" she kissed attacked and tickled their son.

"I think Gaby needs to go to bed now, so mommies can finish what they were trying to start." Santana bit down on her lip.

"Nooo, I think Gaby should join mommies for family bath time." Brittany laughed.

"No, Britt!" Santana whined. "I just want wine, bubbles, and you... naked."

"We can do that some other time," Brittany quickly pecked her wife's lips and rolled off the bed. "I'm gonna start the water; you get him undressed."

Santana sighed and watched her disappear into the master bathroom. She then looked at her son as he mumbled incoherently and slobbered on his froggy chew toy.

"What are you looking at, huh?" she lovingly tousled his hair. Gabriel flashed his toothless grin at her and laughed. Santana couldn't help but laugh back at her irresistible son.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Zoe dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I hate this fucking class!"<p>

Roxie slightly turned over from writing in her music book at the end of Zoe's bed and smiled back at her girlfriend. Zoe was groaning and rubbing her eyes, looking like she was about ready to smash her tablet into the wall.

"It's not funny, Rox!" Zoe half whined and laughed. She playfully kicked Roxie as they lay opposite one another.

"I wasn't laughing," Roxie tried to suppress a giggle. "C'mon, baby, it's not that bad." Roxie turned fully on her side and propped her head up in her hand.

"Yes, it is! I'm a dancer. Why do I even need English or need to know how to write a stupid ass research paper?" She groaned again, sliding her fingers down her face, then tossing her iPad to the side. This time Roxie couldn't hold in her laugh.

"All you have to do is find a few sources and finish your rough outline though."

"That's easy for you to say; your homework is way more fun than mine right now! You get to play piano on your iPad and write down music." Zoe pointed to Roxie's homework. And doing homework on an iPad was now the standard at the high school for the last few years. It was an easier way for student and teacher to be connected.

"Actually, it's way more intricate than that, Zo. But good try." Roxie cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Shut up!" Zoe laughed and threw a pillow.

"No kinky pillow fights right now either, babe." Roxie teased as she caught the pillow. "Homework first, then we can get our mack on later," she grinned.

"I don't want to do homework right now though," Zoe sulked. "Come here..." she patted the bed next to her.

"Nope. Nu-uh..." Roxie shook her head. "There's a reason why we're laying head to feet right now, Z. We'll never get shit done, otherwise."

"Wow, _soooo_ many sixty-nine jokes right now!" Zoe looked to the ceiling in faux pain.

Roxie shook her head in shame and rolled back over to her homework.

"Pleeeease...?" Zoe begged. "Just a quick cuddle; we'll do our homework after, I promise." She playfully tickled her way up Roxie's foot and calf.

"Zoe..." Roxie turned to her side again. "Nooo..." she whined as she was met with 'that' look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"But I missed you today," Zoe put on her best pout. It was almost nauseating how adorable she could be, Roxie thought. She couldn't help but grin and give in.

"Ugh, fine." Roxie closed her pencil in her notebook and slowly crawled up Zoe's body. "You get a few minutes though." she warned again, hovering over her.

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say..." Zoe looked like she had just won the lottery. She slowly pulled Roxie down to her by her flannel shirt and devilishly smiled into a long kiss.

The young couple continued to kiss and cuddle for more than a few minutes as Roxie could never hold the line too long when it came to Zoe. Homework was long forgotten as things got hot and heavy. Since they started having sex, the teenagers could never really figure out how to hit the breaks on their makeout sessions.

"Zoe..." Roxie breathed out. "Homework," she giggled as Zoe nibbled down her neck.

"Mhmmm," Zoe hummed into Roxie's collarbone while skillfully unbuttoning her shirt.

"Don't 'Mhmm' me," Roxie huskily laughed. "We have to do our homework."

"And we will," she mumbled. "After I see your boobs." Zoe finally butterflied Roxie's shirt open.

"Oh my god, You're such a perv." Roxie growled, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. However, she wasn't protesting very much longer as Zoe sloppily kissed over the top of her green satin bra.

"Fucking shit..." Roxie gasped out at the feeling of Zoe's mouth licking and love-biting down her stomach.

Zoe continued kissing her way down Roxie's stomach until she reached the top of her jeans. She popped them open with her fingers and slid the pants partially down her hips, exposing Roxie's royal blue panties. This was the part where Zoe usually kissed back up Roxie's body, but she couldn't resist. She had been wanting to try something new for awhile. She bit her bottom lip and stole a peek back up at Roxie, who still had her eyes closed in anticipation of Zoe's mouth on her stomach.

Instead, she felt Zoe go lower - too low, she thought. Zoe kissed at the waistband of Roxie's panties before finally nudging her nose into her clit over the cotton material. The action forced Roxie's eyes open in a panic.

"Whoa!" Roxie shot up. The action immediately forced Zoe to sit up between her legs as well. "W-what are you doing...?"

"Shit! I'm sorry, Roxie. I was just..." Zoe was drawing a blank. "I don't know, I thought we could try something different."

"We've never talked about that." Roxie pulled her jeans back up and closed her shirt, suddenly guarded.

"I know," Zoe swallowed and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, baby. I should've asked you first or something," she crawled up to Roxie's side.

"I-it's okay, Z. I just never thought about it. And we never talk about... you know?" Roxie wasn't sure what she was trying to say. Her anxiety had ticked up too much and she was still aroused from the foreplay.

"About going down on each other?" Zoe smiled. She still found her girlfriend's stuttering and awkwardness irresistible.

"Yes... t-that." Roxie finally let a dopey smile show. Zoe's grin grew wider. "It's not funny, Zoe."

"Awww," Zoe cooed. "It is a little bit," she reached to hug Roxie. "You're super adorable right now, babe."

"It's not weird to you?" Roxie asked. "Just having someone's... area all up in your face?" she gestured towards her crotch.

"First off, It's called a vagina. Not someone's 'area'," Zoe laughed.

"You know what I mean. It's not weird to you?"

"No, Rox. I actually like it."

"You've done it before?" Roxie was suddenly curious. Zoe had only mentioned this Russian ex-girlfriend in passing. This was an opportunity to find out some more information.

Zoe took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. She scooted down and propped her head on her elbow. "Mhm, and I've had it done to me."

"With the Russian girl?"

"Uh huh," Zoe nodded and rolled her lips. She gently brushed some hair out of Roxie's eyes.

"Oh..." Roxie mindlessly rubbed the ballet slipper charm on Zoe's silver chained necklace.

"Hey," Zoe lifted Roxie's chin. "It's not for everyone, Rox. I want you to feel comfortable with everything we do. If you're not comfortable with it, then we won't try it."

"But you like it...?" Roxie searched Zoe's eyes.

"I fucking love it," Zoe smiled. "But I love you more," she leaned in for a featherlike kiss.

"I just need more time to think about it, Z. Just give me a while, okay?" Roxie spoke above a whisper.

"Okay, I respect that." Zoe shook some bangs out of her face and leaned in for a more confident kiss.

"And we really need to finish our homework now!" Roxie laughed into another kiss.

"Nooo-"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but can you at least do your homework up by me now? And can you just leave your shirt open too?"

"When have my boobs ever helped you get homework done, baby?" Roxie laughed and began buttoning up her shirt. "How about I pop a button open every time you get closer to finishing your outline? Deal?"

Zoe squinted her eyes as she contemplated the offer. "Mmm, deal!"

They laughed and shook on it. Roxie grabbed her notebook and iPad to do her homework where Zoe could keep an eye on her boobs. But as they settled in, Roxie was finding it hard to focus on the task at hand. The thought of Zoe doing that to her or her to Zoe was frightening. But a lot of things had been scary to Roxie over the course of the last year. She definitely had to think on it, but took solace in the fact that she had overcome far worse.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany looked on behind glassy eyes as they waited for the court clerk woman to finish explaining the adoption consent form to Roxie. There seemed to be a giddy tension in the air as they both nervously tapped their feet on the thin carpet. Santana was so fiercely and nervously bouncing her leg that Gabriel started to fall asleep to the monotonous rhythm as he sat on her lap in the small court conference room. He nodded off against Santana's chest with his favorite monkey in hand, only to wake himself up babbling every few seconds. They were literally minutes away from officially adopting Roxie, and everything was feeling surreal at the moment. It had been a culmination of what felt like a lifetime to the couple. And as they watched Roxie from across the table concentrate on reading the document and signing her name on the bottom of every page, they wouldn't change anything about the journey to this point.<p>

"I t-think I'm done," Roxie quietly spoke and politely handed the document over to the clerk.

The family looked on as the woman picked over the pages with a fine tooth comb. She nodded and read, licking her thumb as she turned every page. Roxie anxiously drummed her pen against the large conference table. Brittany nervously chewed on her fingernails, and Santana quietly nuzzled and hummed a lullaby into the top of Gabriel's head as he fell asleep.

After a moment, the woman nodded and smiled at the family. "Looks great. I'll go let Judge Connors know he can come in and sign off on it. Give me one moment." The middle-aged woman smiled again as she scurried out of the room to the Judge's quarters.

"This is just as nerve wracking as giving birth," Brittany tried to joke.

"Ha!" Santana laughed. "I don't think so, honey. I don't have a strained and swollen hand to show for this one."

"No, I see what Auntie B's saying, _Tía_. It's like you guys are metaphorically giving birth to me right now." Roxie tried to be clever behind her famous half-smile.

Santana cocked her head and knitted her brows. "That's metaphorically a weird thing to say, _mija_."

"No it's not," Brittany giggled. "It makes perfect sense. She's about to be a Lopez-Pierce. A whole new life starts today." Brittany spoke sweetly and gazed lovingly at Roxie.

Roxie smiled shyly back at her mothers. "Actually, a whole new life started for me the moment Linda brought me to your house over a year ago. I'm really lucky to have you guys and I don't say it enough. I don't even wanna think about where I would've ended up without this."

There was a beautiful silence as the couple let the words sink in. Roxie rarely said anything overly gushy or sentimental besides the occasional 'I love you' to her mothers. The vast magnitude of the moment had finally hit the women like a two-by-four. No acknowledgement of the comment was necessary though; they all understood how each other felt pretty well.

The tranquil family moment was interrupted as old Judge Connors made his way into the room in just his suit, followed by the same clerk. Up close, he was more diminutive and frail than Santana first noticed. Sitting up high in his Judge's perch made the man look much more intimidating than he actually was. There was a moment where the couple moved to half stand, not knowing what to exactly do as he entered.

"Oh no!" Judge Connors waved the couple's action away. "You don't have to stand, ladies. This is completely informal," he smiled. His coffee stained teeth shown and a incredibly sweet personality was beginning to bubble through.

"Good afternoon, Judge." Brittany chirped.

"Hello, sir." Santana followed.

"How are we all doing today?" The judge took his seat at the top of the table and scooted up. "And who's this sleeping in my conference room?" he joked.

"This is Sir Gabriel." Santana proudly smiled and showed off their sleeping prince.

"Hm... good looking kid!" Judge Connors croaked in his Brooklyn accent.

"Thanks!" The couple grinned in achievement.

"Hello, Roxie." He finally acknowledged the teenager.

"Hi, Judge." Roxie shyly waved and smiled.

Santana noticed an uncommunicative dialogue between the judge and the girl. They must have done some bonding when she testified a few months back. That or her story really tugged at the old judge's heart strings.

"Okay..." he flipped open a folder with some paperwork and put on his reading glasses. "I think you all have been waiting for this moment long enough, and I won't keep you waiting anymore."

He smiled again before pulling out some documents and clicking his pen. That giddy tension returned to the atmosphere. Brittany reached over and found Santana's hand. She nervously squeezed it with all her might. And Santana, indeed, had flashbacks of the day Gabriel was born.

They watched as Judge Connors scribbled away on Roxie's adoption consent form. They watched as he handed every page over to the clerk, so she could intial as the official witness. They whispered and mumbled legal jargon Santana couldn't quite make out as they passed documents to each other. The delay only made Brittany squeeze her hand even harder. Santana winced, but just like they were back in that delivery room again, she didn't dare tell her how painful it was.

"And one last document," Judge Connor smiled from over the tops of his glasses. "The new birth certificate. I'm going to have you both sign it, and I'll give it the last stamp of approval. Then we should be all done here."

The judge smiled again and slid the document over to Santana along with a pen. Santana handed Gabriel over to Brittany before taking a moment to soak in the hugely emotional moment. She looked across the table at Roxie who just smiled back, and was unsure of herself as usual. And finally, Santana took a moment to look over the paper.

** The City of New York**  
>Department of Health: Bureau of Vital Records<br>Certification of Birth  
><strong>Date of Birth<strong>: February 13, 2007  
><strong>Borough:<strong> Brooklyn  
>Name: Roxanna Teresa Lopez-Pierce<br>Sex: Female

**Mother's Maiden Name:**

**Mother's Maiden Name:**

Santana was caught up on the name for a moment as she held a shaky pen to the paper. _Roxanna Teresa Lopez-Pierce_... It really did have a nice ring to it, she thought. And it oddly calmed her instantly. She smiled to herself as tears brimmed, signing her name defiantly and confidently. She slid the paper over to her wife as she simultaneously took Gabriel back, so Brittany's hands could be free to write. Brittany took her own moment to gaze over the document with glassy eyes before signing like she was John Hancock. She looked up with tears in her eyes as she slid the paper back across the table to Judge Connors.

They all watched as he signed off on their long journey with one mundane swipe of his pen. He smiled and relayed how it was such a pleasure to preside over the adoption, and how he wished the family well. There was a moment where everything just felt like it was vibrating, and no one was sure what quite to do. The clerk woman clapped for the family, Brittany was crying and got up to hug the judge, Roxie quickly went to the door to wave their friends and Zoe in, and Santana just sat cradling Gabriel in complete awe of the moment.

And seconds later, everyone filed into the small conference room. Abram, Linda, Quinn, Mercedes, and Zoe all managed to squeeze into the tight space. It was a no-brainer to instantly share the moment with everyone, because each and every one of them had played a vital role in supporting their family in some capacity over the last year.

Amongst the chaotic hum of people talking, hugging, and taking pictures; Santana and Brittany finally managed a moment with their eyes. They both mouthed 'I love you', basking in their family moment.

Their _official_ family moment.

* * *

><p>"Britt!" Santana's voice echoed out their bathroom door and into the bedroom. "Hurry up, the water is gonna get cold!" She tied her hair up in a loose bun.<p>

"Coming!" Brittany's hollered back, and Santana giggled as she watched her wife randomly hop passed the door on one leg, attempting to quickly remove her pants.

It was the Friday night after the adoption, and the couple was finally able to get some alone time in and celebrate privately. Immediately following the emotional moment, there was a huge dinner and celebration that Abram had set up at a local restaurant. And, in the couple days following, it was back to business as usual for the family. It was back to school, work, daycare, and Gabriel even had a doctor's appointment thrown in on Thursday. Santana released a content sigh and sank deeper into the vanilla-honey bath. She closed her eyes, letting the warm water and bubbles engulf her.

"I know you're not falling asleep already, baby?" Brittany clicked her tongue and stood naked in the doorway, holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "At least wait until you have your one orgasm to fall asleep on me," she joked.

Santana opened her eyes and snorted out. "Well, you better hurry up and get in here then. Roxie will be home from her birthday date in a few, and you know Gabriel just has impeccable timing."

"Ah, you forgot we agreed to let Roxie stay out past curfew for her birthday and Gabe's knocked out from that cold medicine Dr. Beckett prescribed."

Brittany laughed and walked over to the bath tub. She bent over to gently move a candle to the side, making room for their champagne bottle. Santana leaned back and enjoyed the view. She loved how in nine short months Brittany was finally able to find the sexy in her body again; to the point she could walk freely around naked in private. She had gotten in amazing shape over the last few months. But Santana still admired what pregnancy had done to her wife. Her hips were more pronounced and her breasts were still full, only a few months removed from breastfeeding. Brittany wore the few faded stretch marks proudly now, almost like battle scars. Santana leered without any shame.

Brittany popped the champagne and poured Santana a glass before stepping into the tub and pouring her own glass. "To us..." she smiled, holding her glass out.

"To us," Santana grinned as the two clinked their glasses and drank. They sealed the toast with a long kiss. Their chilled glasses fogged up from the steam of the hot water; the carbonated bubbles tickled and stung their tongues as they probed.

"Mmm, I forgot what we're celebrating," Santana hummed against her lips. "Our free Friday night with guaranteed sexy times or Roxie's adoption."

"Mmm, how about both?" Brittany laughed into another kiss before turning in Santana's arms and backing into her front

There was a moment of silence as the women let themselves just be. Santana held Brittany and breathed in the peace and quiet until their attention was drawn to the baby monitor on the toilet seat. A sick Gabriel let out a congested cough and few fussy cries. Both women stared and rattled off a series of 'no, no, no's' as their son eventually settled back into a slumber.

"That was close," Santana chuckled into Brittany's shoulder.

"Is this what our life is gonna be like for now on," Brittany amusingly asked. "Baby monitors and waiting for a seventeen year old to get home safely?"

"Mhmmm."

"I'm kind of sad though," Brittany admitted and tapped her index finger against her glass.

"Why, sweetheart?" Santana put her drink on the edge of the tub to hold her tighter.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "It feels like we just got her. We didn't get to experience her as a baby or little kid. And now she just turned seventeen, she's gonna graduate next year, then college..."

"Aww, it's not fair?" Santana mocked, humming into her neck.

"Don't make fun," Brittany pouted. "It isn't! I just wish we could have found her sooner..." she trailed off. And Santana could hear the regret in her voice.

"No, Britt. It happened exactly how it was meant to, babe. We found Roxie and she found us when we needed each other the most."

Brittany turned her head back and looked into Santana's eyes. "Baby, that was the sweetest most profound thing you have ever said."

"Yeah, well... I'm good for one of those a year," she laughed into a kiss.

"I uh, kind of have something to tell you, San." Brittany leaned over and put her glass next to her wife's.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant! Damn, I'm good!" she giggled into another kiss.

"No, and that was a bad joke," Brittany laughed and turned in Santana's arms. "I talked to Eva today..."

"And...?" Santana grinned, almost teetering on giddy and ready to explode.

"And... I said I would meet with her and the director for dinner next week to seriously discuss me coming on as a part time dance consultant."

"Yes!-"

"No," Brittany quickly corrected holding up a finger. "Nothing's written in stone yet, Santana. And I want you to come with me to dinner, so we can all discuss the terms."

"Okay," Santana calmed herself down. "But this is _really_ exciting, Britt. The New York City Ballet is like _huge_, baby!"

Brittany laughed. "It's just a dinner though, okay? One step at a time?"

"Okay," Santana held her hands up. "But we have to toast it, okay!" she handed Brittany her glass before taking her own off the edge.

"To Swan Lake... and my baby being a superstar-hotshot-choreographer!" Santana clinked their glasses.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous..." she leaned into a kiss.

"Mmm, but you love my ridiculous," Santana purred.

"I do..." Brittany whispered into another kiss. She suddenly detached their lips and scooted herself to the opposite side of the tub.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Santana frowned in confusion.

"I want a foot rub!" Brittany giggled and lifted her soapy, bubble soaked foot out of the hot water.

"Hm... well, aren't we demanding." Santana bit down on her bottom lip as she took her wife's foot.

"Mhm, and you better get used to it too, especially if I take this NYCB job. Between teaching at the high school and choreographing with Eva, I'm gonna be needing a lot of foot rubs, honey."

Santana laughed and set her drink down, then started to knead the foot. She didn't question Brittany's change of heart on the matter. Frankly, she didn't care. There would be a time and a place to talk specifics and logistics, but that night was their special night. Santana gladly let those complicated details get lost in the steam of their hot bath; they would deal with them another day.

* * *

><p>"Birthday sex is the most amazing thing ever!" Roxie saw stars as she looked up at Zoe's ceiling and tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Mhmmm," Zoe hummed her way up Roxie's neck after removing her fingers. "And I expect to be repaid in August on my birthday." She placed one final kiss in the crook of her girlfriend's neck before cozying up to her side.

"Pssh, forget August! Give me like ten minutes and I'll repay you now!"

"Who's the horndog now?" Zoe snickered into a kiss. "Plus, we don't have ten minutes, Rox. I promised Cassie we would meet everyone on 11th Street in the city before nine. We need to get in the shower like now."

"Why do we have to go all the way to the city for my birthday present?" Roxie readjusted herself on the pillow. "What do you guys have planned?" she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"You'll see!" Zoe smiled wider than Roxie had ever seen, and seemed absolutely pleased with herself. "Cassie also said she has a random surprise for me too."

"Like what?"

"I dunno," Zoe shrugged. "But she said I'll be like really shocked. I'm actually scared now."

"I don't trust Cass," Roxie grumbled.

Zoe clicked her tongue and nudged her girlfriend in the ribs. "Be nice, she put this whole thing together tonight and even invited _your_ Jace Taylor," she rolled her eyes.

"I just wanna stay in bed with you. Is that so much to ask on my birthday?" Roxie spoke so sweetly, lowering herself in the covers.

"No... it's not, baby." Zoe sweetly smiled back, brushing some of Roxie's bangs to the side.

"Sooo, let's stay in bed." Without warning, Roxie rolled Zoe on top of her like an extra warm blanket.

"Noooo," Zoe giggled. "We're going to be late, Roxie."

"I don't care. It's my birthday," she slowly slid her arms around Zoe's neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, happy birthday." Zoe whispered into a series of pecks as she lay flush on top of Roxie.

Roxie breathed in and stared up into Zoe's eyes as she hovered over her. She gently caressed her cheek bones as she held her face, and searched it. All she could think was how lucky she was to have her in her life. A quick moment of panic set in at the thought of things being different for the teenager. How it all could have been so very different if she had simply been brought to a different foster home that September night.

"What's wrong, Rox." Zoe asked after realizing Roxie had that contemplative look she so often had.

"Nothing," Roxie whispered and swallowed. "I-I want to... Zo. I thought about it, and I want to."

"You want to what?"

"I wanna try new things... with you," Roxie clarified. "I don't wanna be scared anymore. I just wanna experience everything."

"Are you talking about...?" Zoe looked flickered her eyes downwards.

"Mhm..."

"Okay..." Zoe nodded, taking a moment to suck in a breath. It was a huge responsibility. What if Roxie hated it? What if she would become so traumatized that she wouldn't let her near her 'area' again? There was no turning back.

They hugged and Roxie just basked in the feeling of her girlfriend lying on top of her. It was a fact; there were few better feelings in the world. A second later, Zoe started with light kissing on Roxie's shoulder. She then slowly moved across her collarbone, down the center of her chest, and finally ended up at the top of Roxie's stomach. She looked up one final time to ask for silent approval. Roxie looked down and nodded, letting Zoe know she was ready.

Both teenagers were beyond turned on as Zoe resumed her downward descent. She sucked and licked at Roxie's stomach, loving the way she moaned and the muscles subtly twitched in reaction. She finally scooted down, pushing the blankets back, and exposing all of her beautiful girlfriend's body. The intoxicating scent of Roxie's arousal hit her like smelling salts before she was ready, making her body dizzy; but at the same time buzz, and her mouth water.

Zoe leaned down and wrapped her arms around Roxie's thighs. She started off gently with soft featherlike kisses on her hips, thighs, then her inner thighs. She let Roxie's breathing dictate the pace. It wasn't until the subtle rocking of her hips and accelerated breathing a moment later that Zoe knew she was ready.

"_Oh_... _fuck_..." Roxie's mouth was agape as Zoe lightly kissed her center. She bucked her hips into the second kiss. And again into the third.

Zoe smiled into a deeper kiss, this time letting it linger before flicking her tongue the length of Roxie's center.

"_Oh my god_..." Roxie breathed out, arching her back off the bed. Zoe hummed and Roxie shivered. Zoe wrapped her arms around her thighs tighter in response.

Zoe licked and sucked. She sharpened her tongue, then flattened it. Everything made Roxie expel a whole new sound she never knew she had in her. She didn't know where this had been her whole life. But this felt fucking fantastic. And when Zoe finally concentrated on her clit, Roxie saw stars again. It was an absolute sensory overload and she was amazed at how her body automatically adjusted. When Zoe moved, she countered. When Zoe stuck her tongue deep inside, she rocked and grinded against her face. It was natural; it felt right. And when her orgasm suddenly hit without warning, it made her body vibrate. All she could think about was making Zoe feel this same exact way.

"Holy fuck..." Roxie moaned and swallowed to moisten her dry throat.

"Mmm," Zoe hummed her way back up. She was trying to subtly dry her mouth off as she kissed up Roxie's body.

"That felt fucking amazing!" Roxie glowed as Zoe finally made her way to the top.

"Mmm, yeah?"

Zoe started to wipe her mouth, but Roxie caught her hand and pulled it away. Instead, she leaned in slowly. Curious to taste herself. Curious to taste herself mixed with Zoe. She fluttered her eyes back and forth before gently kissing her girlfriend. At first, it was light and just with lips. Then she breathed in her essence mixed with that sweet familiar smell she loved as she kissed her deeper. It was another whole new experience. The taste of herself on Zoe's lips was way better than she expected, and Roxie wanted more. She rolled Zoe over, sliding on top, and keeping their lips locked.

"Rox..." Zoe gasped between kisses. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," Roxie looked down in all seriousness. "I love you."

Zoe nodded and really had no choice but to let her continue. She had to admit, she had been dreaming about this moment for a long time. Her body was indeed ready.

"Okay," Zoe gave her the go ahead nod coupled with a reassuring kiss.

Roxie proceeded on the same route Zoe had travelled minutes before. Only changing it up to pay ample attention to Zoe's boobs on the journey to her toned stomach. Zoe moaned even louder than Roxie had. And Roxie smiled as she kissed lower, scraping her tongue across her abs. Zoe was a screamer, and it was only a matter of time before it would get to that point.

"Baby..." Zoe looked down as Roxie wrapped her arms around her thighs. "_Please_." Zoe was beyond ready.

Roxie took a moment to to look at Zoe up close. It was indeed strange, and everything was so different this close up. But dammit if it really wasn't the hottest thing she had ever seen. Zoe's center glistened and the arousal was smeared on her inner thigh already. Everything seemed so hot and sticky. And she smelled deliciously coppery, earthy, and bright all at the same time. Roxie licked her lips before slowly diving in.

The view was stranger from this angle, but Roxie could feel herself pooling again as she watched Zoe arch her back and buck into her mouth. The image was magnificent and Roxie squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to never forget it. Just like she had adjusted when it was her doing the receiving, Roxie somehow figured out what to do with her tongue. It was kind of like kissing, in a way. These were just different lips, she concluded. She knew when Zoe wanted the tongue sharper or when she needed to soften it just by the pressure of her grinding.

And only moments later, when Roxie finally wrapped her lips around Zoe's clit, did Zoe's breathing accelerate. It was always the first sign she was about to come. Roxie absolutely loved that rapid fire breathing sound. And she sharpened her tongue craving and waiting for Zoe to clench on it. Zoe's orgasm exploded into Roxie's mouth, and she was a little taken aback by just how different it tasted, and how amazing Zoe's twitching felt on her tongue. She wanted to push rewind and do it all again. Roxie was hooked, and loved going down on her girlfriend already.

"_Yes... holy fucking... yes_." Zoe smiled up at the ceiling in complete nirvana.

Roxie giggled and smiled into her folds; not ready to crawl back up Zoe's body yet. "So, why haven't we been doing this for months?"

Zoe snorted up at the ceiling before finally looking down at Roxie between her legs. "Shut up!" and the two teenagers shared a laugh.

"We are really gonna be late! C'mon, Rox!" Zoe suddenly sat up after peeking at the clock.

"Can we do this in the shower too?" Roxie finally sat up with a smirk, catching Zoe before she hopped out of the bed.

"Oh... baby, we can do it anywhere you want until the end of time. But first... shower!" Zoe pecked her lips, rolled out of bed, and ran to her bathroom.

Roxie sat on her knees with a dopey smile as she heard Zoe start the water. The words, '_until the end of time_', echoed in her ears.

The new Roxie Lopez-Pierce wouldn't mind _until the end of time_ with Zoe at all.

* * *

><p>"Roxie, I'm so blaming you if we miss this thing!" Zoe laughed, pulling her girlfriend by the hand through the snow up 11th street in Greenwich Village.<p>

"It's not my fault things got carried away in the shower." Roxie was smug at the memory as they crunched through the snow and icy street.

"It's not my fault either!"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh! I see everyone!" Zoe pointed across the way. "Um, close your eyes!"

"Okay, fine." Roxie laughed, pulling her peacoat tighter around herself. She nervously laughed some more as she felt Zoe walk her to the street corner with her icy hands covering her eyes.

"Okaaay... open them!"

Roxie adjusted her eyes to Manhattan lights for a moment. "I don't see anything but our friends standing across the street in the cold, Zo." Roxie looked disappointed.

"Rox," she whined. "Look!" she pointed upwards.

Roxie's mouth dropped open as she read the name of the building. It was the world famous Webster Hall Ballroom. The bright marquee lit up with the name of one of her musical heroes, Morrissey.

"You have got to be shitting me! You got tickets to the Morrissey show!" Roxie stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. "I thought this thing had been sold out for months?"

"Well, Cassie kind of helped out. Turns out, her dad's a fucking tax lawyer for the guy who owns Webster Hall, which is how she got like ten tickets." Zoe proudly beamed. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Baby, this is amazing..." Roxie leaned their cold foreheads against each other. "Thank you," she whispered into a kiss.

"You deserve it. And don't just thank me, thank Cass too. We're late! Let's go!"

Roxie and Zoe practically ran across the busy Manhattan intersection to get to their friends. And Roxie had never been more invigorated and full of energy in her life. Seventeen was getting off on the right foot, just when she thought nothing could beat sixteen.

"About fucking time!" Cassie put out her cigarette as the rest of their friends hooted and hollered birthday wishes to Roxie. "I assume you told her?" Cassie smirked at Roxie.

"Thanks, Cass! This is crazy! I love Morrissey!"

"Alright, lets go in! I'm freezing my ass off!" Zoe chattered her teeth and waved everyone along. No one needed to be told twice as they all filed into the entrance. Roxie, Zoe, and Cassie were the last three.

"What, Zoe? I don't get a hello?"

The three teenager's attention was drawn back towards the sidewalk and the harshest Russian accent that Roxie had ever heard felt like daggers in her spine.

"Hey, you made it!" Cassie walked back towards the girl and Roxie was blocked from seeing her face.

"Shit," Zoe whispered under her breath in disbelief and Roxie caught it. "Natasha?" She walked back towards her friends and Roxie stayed back by the entrance door, confused and unsure.

Roxie watched with curiosity as her girlfriend hugged and exchanged some words in Russian with the girl. This was the surprise Cassie had set up for Zoe, it seemed. And Roxie watched the old friends catch up for a moment. Her eyes sharply focused on every single touch the girl applied to Zoe as they talked. A second later they were directly in front of Roxie. She was standing toe to toe with what she had deduced was Zoe's infamous, Russian ex-girlfriend.

"Tash this is my Roxie," Zoe started the introduction. "Rox, this is Natasha Petrova, an old... friend... from Bolshoi that Cass and I grew up with." The delay before calling Natasha a friend did not go unnoticed by Roxie.

"Pleasure..." Natasha stuck out her milky, delicate hand. She wore a pleasant smile, but it came off more plastic and smirklike.

She was beautiful - drop dead gorgeous, Roxie had to admit. Complete with piercing sapphire eyes and exquisite dark brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She looked the cream of the crop and ready to headline any production looking for a perfect Russian ballet star.

But as Roxie shook her hand, it somehow felt more like a 'game on' moment than a sincere greeting. Roxie squeezed her hand with confidence; like a girl from Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn would.

_Let the games begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Yes... let the games begin, indeed ;-) Natasha Petrova doesn't seem that bad, right? Lol...

I like to talk... come talk to me :D Tumblr: **martianinthought **


	35. Spy vs Spy

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Wow, so sorry this is super late! It was a crazy week! Please forgive me.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**

A couple of shout-outs! My fellow indie-music _soulmate_ from tumblr, **musicjunkiefromdodgertown**. The sweetest reader/reviewer in the world, **ajiesnixunicorn**. And **cutepenguin1**, because she simply asked for one ;)

**Random Note: **It was brought to my attention that FF didn't send out like a third of the alerts for this story last chapter. So, if you're one of those people who didn't get one and just thinks I haven't updated my story in a month lol, check out the last chapter before reading this one ;) Also, FF sucks balls!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Spy vs. Spy<strong>

"This is fancy as hell, Britt!" Santana secretly whispered to her wife as the waiter finished pouring them a small glass of complimentary white wine.

Brittany didn't answer Santana right away as she politely smiled at the young waiter before he nodded and left.

"I know!" Brittany finally whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Santana hissed. "Because this is the type of place where millionaires whisper!" she quietly giggled.

"That's such a stereotype, baby." Brittany took a sip of her wine. "Not everyone in here is a millionaire."

"Uh, you sure about that?"

Santana looked incredulous and scanned the immediate area around the couple. It had to have been one of the finest restaurants in all of Manhattan. Even in their classiest cocktail dresses, Brittany and Santana still managed to feel underdressed for the dimly lit eatery. There were pockets of what looked like Wall Street bankers and brokers. Other groups of rich, old ex-Broadway starlets and their theater producing husbands. And a few scatterings of old CEO-type men, clearly out wining & dining their mistresses. It wasn't really the couple's vibe, but they were there to meet Eva and the the Dutch director, Hans van Gogh. Eva and the director apparently decided to be fashionably late as the couple had been waiting for close to an hour.

"This place has Eva Daniels written all over it." Santana commented, taking a gulp of her wine. She looked the gaudy decor up and down with disgust.

"That's because she owns it," Brittany casually stated.

"Are you serious!"

"Mhm," Brittany lightly chuckled at her wife's shocked expression. "You're surprised? Honey, Eva's been a restaurateur for years. I think she got the full hundred percent of this place after she divorced Benjamin a few years ago."

"This is insane," Santana shook her head to herself. "I keep thinking they're gonna walk in here and just hand you a million dollar check or something!"

"That's _so_ not gonna happen, San."

"It would be awesome though! Then we can finally go on that trip to the Greek Islands," she winked and squeezed Brittany's thigh under the table. "You know we've been wanting to go since watching _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ when we were kids.

"Stop," Brittany bit her lip and pushed Santana's hand away. "Save it for later."

"Mmm, I'm gonna hold you to that too." Santana cocked an eyebrow, tipping her drink.

"Sweetie, this is just a feeling-out dinner. They'll make their opening pitch, then I'll make mine. We'll see how far apart we are, and then I'll make a decision. But _only_ if it makes sense for our family and situation, okay?"

"Okay," Santana smiled and finished off her drink. "But I guarantee they give you anything you want."

"Really?" Brittany laughed at her wife's cockiness. "And what do you base this off of?"

"I'm an entertainment lawyer, babe." Santana reminded her. "If you were my client and you told me that someone had been calling you nonstop for months in demand of your services; I would say there was a pretty good chance you could get anything you wanted in negotiations."

"Hmm, okay." Brittany was amused and slightly turned on by lawyer!Santana legal jargon.

"Also... Eva has the _biggest_ girl crush on you!"

"Okay, now I just think you drank your wine too fast!" Brittany laughed.

"I'm just stating the obvious here," Santana giggled. She leaned in closer to whisper to Brittany. "I say use it, baby. Mama needs that trip to the Greek Islands!"

Brittany laughed out again. "You're goofy tonight... _and _just plain ridiculous."

"Yeah...?" Santana leaned in, puckering for a kiss.

"Mhmmm..." Brittany hummed in response, grabbing Santana by the chin, and applying a light kiss to her pillow lips. Careful not to smear their lipstick.

"Ladies!" Their intimate moment was interrupted by the confident voice of Eva Daniels as she walked up to the table in a flurry. They both looked up and politely smiled, watching as two waiters surrounded her like hanger-ons. One routinely taking her coat and the other pouring her merlot. The latter waiter stood off to the side, waiting to take the dinner order as well.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, darlings. My usual driver is sick with that winter flu that's been going around. And his replacement is... incompetent, to say the least." Eva rolled her eyes at the inconvenience, then leaned in for a couple of air kisses.

"It's fine, Ev." Brittany smiled. "At least you're here."

"That I am, sweetie. And I'm glad you two are here too. This meeting is a long time coming, don't you think?" Eva smirked and sipped her wine.

And Santana couldn't really tell if she was trying to genuinely smile or if all her smiles just happened to come off smirk-like. She also noticed that Eva rocked her early fifties quite well. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt. And Santana kept her leering discreet enough. But after remembering this was the mother of her daughter's girlfriend, it was easy to shut it down quickly.

"Yes," the couple said in unison.

"Good, let's order then; shall we?" Eva snapped for her waiter, who stepped up promptly. Without words, she pointed to Santana's empty glass and showed her disdain for it not being filled as soon as it was empty. He nodded after taking the scolding.

"We'll all have the Crispy Duck over Coconut Red Curry. Would you two agree?" Eva asked, but it wasn't really a question as she ordered for the three of them. "And Hans will have the Pork Belly over Balsamic Greens and Mushrooms." She waved off the waiter, and he whisked himself away.

Santana felt like she was watching a Disney villain at her best. Maybe she had drank her wine too fast, because she was oddly enjoying the moment with the woman. Santana could only recollect having dinner with Eva once, years ago, when _Memphis_ ended its run and a huge banquet was held for the cast and crew. She was buzzing and feeling like she was in a fancy, high drama movie at the moment.

"Hans should be here any moment," Eva explained. "He gave me a call and said he was still in the Village stuck in traffic. I'll never understand how any right-minded person would _ever_ live below 14th Street." She genuinely looked perplexed as she folded her napkin over her lap.

"Ev, you live in Brooklyn." Brittany teased. And Santana was now positive Brittany was the only human being on the planet who could jest with the hard-lined woman.

"That I do. But Brooklyn is always classy, m'dear." Eva winked and raised her glass. "Well, lord knows some parts could use an upgrade... or doing away with altogether."

Santana had to stifle a noise as she choked on her own spit in surprise at the callous statement. She wondered if Eva actually believed half the shit she said, or was even aware of the fact that everything out of her mouth was unapologetically politically incorrect.

"How's the baby?"

"Great!" The couple answered in unison again, and both lit up at the mentioning of their baby boy.

"He's good, Eva. The best!" Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's hand.

"Yep! Actually, Roxie and Zoe are babysitting right now." Brittany chirped.

"Are they now?" Eva took another sip and seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the mentioning of the two.

It was as if Eva Daniels could bullshit and shoot-the-breeze all day long about the mundane, but was genuinely uncomfortable with talking about her personal life. At least, Santana hoped it was that and not Eva still disapproving of Roxie. She could take Eva talking shit about parts of Brooklyn, or the incompetence of the working class. But Santana was ready to draw blood if Eva said anything distasteful about their daughter. She sat up straight and readied herself to pounce.

"Zoe's so good with Gabe, Eva. You should see her!" Brittany chuckled. "I'll email you some pictures."

"Hmm..." Eva politely smiled and hummed.

There was an awkward silence for a beat and Santana was hoping the waiter would hurry up with her wine refill. She would need a lot more alcohol to successfully make it through this dinner.

"Zoe uh, told me you two officially adopted Roxie." Eva was attempting to make small talk. She looked almost contorted doing so, like the words were leaving an unsavory taste in her mouth. "Congratulations," she softly smiled.

"Thank you," they both said again.

Once more, there was an awkward silence, and this time Eva seemed to be contemplating something else she wanted to say. All Santana could think about was how this Hans guy needed to hurry up, so they could get down to business.

"I should take the time now to apologize to you both for how I acted early on with your daughter. I'm not the best at saying when I was wrong, but I was wrong here. She makes my Zoe happy, and that's all that matters." Eva flashed a painfully apologetic smile at the couple, and for once looked humble in the process.

"Well, Zoe makes our Roxie happy." Brittany grinned, squeezing Santana's hand harder.

"Good!" Eva finished her wine just in time for the waiter to come with refills all around. "Now, back to business!" The older woman clapped, shivering off the warm fuzzy feelings and returning to her 'Evil Eva' comfort zone.

"Of course," Brittany chuckled and drank.

There was a definite change in the energy at the table from that moment on. Eva was still awkward as hell, but seemed a bit more human to Santana. The couple freely talked about possible scheduling conflicts and potential salaries as dinner and the director finally arrived.

For the rest of the evening, Santana was in awe of Brittany's poker face as she talked with the duo. Her wife was stunningly coy and never let on to which way she was leaning the entire time. And Santana could not wait to get home, because hot-shot business!Brittany was definitely turning her on.

* * *

><p>"They're late." Roxie monotonously said as she looked down at her cell phone. She was too bothered to look up from her game as her and Zoe sat at a local diner in Clinton Hill after school.<p>

"I know," Zoe said through a mouthful of french fries that she was sharing with Roxie. "But Cass just text. I guess there were some snow delays on the C train. They should be here any minute."

"Shouldn't _whatshername _be back in Russia by now anyway?" Roxie's voice dripped with disdain.

"Her _name_ is Natasha, and I don't know. Her dad's the fucking secretary to the UN ambassador from Russia, and he brought the family with him while he's here on business. It just worked out that the _Bolshoi's _winter vacation runs through February." Zoe explained.

"Yeah, worked out perfectly..." Roxie mumbled to herself.

Zoe casually fed Roxie a french fry, which she took into her mouth without turning her head away from her game. Zoe licked some ketchup off her lips and studied the side of her girlfriend's face for a second. Roxie had been acting weird for about a week, since the end of her birthday night.

"What?" Roxie asked, still looking down.

"I didn't say anything."

"You're doing that thing again where you stare at me."

Zoe smiled and scooted in closer. "What? Can't I look at my sexy, fucking-gorgeous-ass girlfriend?" she hummed into Roxie's shoulder.

"You can," Roxie finally looked up from her game and giggled. "But that's not how you're looking at me, Z."

"Okay, how am I looking at you then?" Zoe rested her chin on Roxie's shoulder.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "That, that fucking thing you do where you're trying to X-ray vision my brain!" Roxie gestured to her head.

"X-ray vision your brain?" Zoe echoed with a hint of skepticism and sat up straight. "Okay, baby... _no_ more comic books or those graphic novel thingys you like to read."

"You know what I mean," Roxie twitched a smile. "You know I don't like when you do that," she looked back down and continued her game.

"Fine..." Zoe sighed. "But you've been acting weird since Valentine's Day, Rox. What's up?"

"How have I been acting weird?" Roxie looked up again. "Did we not have an amazing first Valentine's? Did we not hump each other's brains out that whole night?"

"Yeah... we did. And it was amazing," Zoe's face lit up with a proud grin at the memory. "But you have also skipped hanging out with me, Cassie, and Natasha twice this week."

"I was busy," Roxie quickly defended herself. "The Winter Concert is in a month and rehearsals have been brutal!"

"I know! I'm going through the same rehearsals, remember? But I still have time to hang out with friends."

"There your friends, Zo..." Roxie mumbled again. "Plus, you know I don't get along with Cassie."

"What!" Zoe's voice went up an octave. "You guys get along."

Roxie scoffed. "Okay, baby... what movie are you watching? Better yet, what planet are you on? She does that rich, mean girl thing where everything is backhanded and inherently evil. Kind of like your mom."

"Shut up." Zoe giggled, nudging Roxie's shoulder. "I never hear her say anything bad. You know I would fuck her up if she talked shit to or about you."

"Uh, you don't hear it, because you're used to it." Roxie murmured. "You grew up in that culture. It's like a second language to you..." she looked down at her phone again.

Zoe pursed her lips at the comment and quickly averted her eyes, willing herself not to do that thing Roxie hated. But it stung - an almost piercing pain. Zoe had spent the last year falling in love without even a thought of their vastly different upbringings ever crossing her mind. And here was Roxie, basically admitting to her it was still front & center in hers. It was depressing.

"Oh..."

"Hey," Roxie sighed and looked up, only after realizing how bad it sounded. She grabbed Zoe's face with her hand, forcing her to make eye contact. "I-I didn't mean you're a mean girl, babe. You're the sweetest fucking person ever. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

After a long second of searching Roxie's eyes, Zoe finally allowed a wide smile to break across her face. "Okay," she mouthed.

"Okay..." Roxie leaned in for a quick kiss.

"And now the truth comes out!" Zoe laughed. "So, how long have you hated Cassie?"

"I don't _hate _Cassie." Roxie shook her head, giggling. "Now, Natasha? I hate that bitch!"

Zoe clicked her tongue. "Rox..." she whined.

"What? You've had sex with her! As your girlfriend, I'm like obligated to hate her. Those are just the lady-lover rules," Roxie smirked. "Also, she has those creepy, dark sapphire eyes. She gives me mad Rasputin vibes, Zo; like she can control minds."

"Whatever," Zoe rolled her eyes and chomped on a french fry. "She's one of my oldest friends, Rox. And she's leaving at the end of the month anyway. Would it kill you to get along for a couple more weeks?"

"Yes! Yes, it would..." Roxie teased.

"You're lame, you know that?" Zoe giggled and stuck a fry between her lips for Roxie to take.

"Mhmm..." Roxie smiled, humming into a bite and then a kiss. The two proceeded to make-out in the booth.

"Jesus! Do you two ever _not_ try to bone at all times of the damn day?" Cassie laughed as she walked up with Natasha following behind.

Roxie wiped her mouth as she made awkward eye contact with Natasha. She noticed the girl had been leering at them kissing a little too long.

"Hey guys! About freaking time!" Zoe tossed her hair over shoulders.

"Public transit is horrible here," Natasha sat across from Zoe as they scooted in. "I thought Moscow was bad," her abrasive accent still caused Roxie's skin to crawl.

There was something about Natasha that rubbed her the wrong way and it had nothing to do with the fact she was Zoe's ex-girlfriend. Well, maybe it had a little bit to do with it. Roxie watched with peaked interest as Natasha reached across and casually took a fry off Zoe's plate.

_Was it something good friends did, or was it something bitches who still had a thing for their ex-girlfriends did? _

Roxie's mind went into overdrive after every look or action between the two. She watched as they freely spoke and joked in Russian, essentially cutting Roxie out of the conversation momentarily. She quickly shook off the bad feelings though. Zoe _was _being reasonable. Would it hurt Roxie to be cordial for a couple more weeks? Probably not, and Roxie immediately softened her demeanor. The sooner she played nice, the sooner the bitch would be on a plane and back to Siberia.

"Oh!" Cassie almost shouted, startling Roxie out of her daydream. "Tash, tell Zo the big news!" She was sickly giddy as she hopped in her seat, clapping.

"What?" Zoe perked up, looking between her two old friends.

"Oh, nothing... I'll just be going to your high school for the rest of the year." Natasha slurred her bad English.

"What! How?" Zoe laughed, but looked unsure and confused. Roxie felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

"I told you... big fucking news, right?" Cassie beamed and Roxie was getting the feeling she was the architect of something major here; not so innocent at all.

"My dad has to stay through the summer to finish drafting some UN resolution. We voted as a family last night to stay with him here in New York. And BHSA and the _Bolshoi_ have an open transfer policy, so I don't have to audition. Cool, huh?"

"Uh... wow," Zoe looked shocked. "I mean, yeah... cool. It's gonna be fun, Tash. BHSA is amazing! You're gonna love Mrs. LP and the whole dance faculty!"

"Great," Natasha almost purred as she looked at Zoe, taking another fry off her plate. She subtly wrapped her tongue around the fried spud before taking it into her perfect mouth. Roxie bit the inside of her cheek, focusing in on the girl. "You'll show me around when I start in a week?"

"Sure!" Zoe chirped and Roxie felt her face get hot.

A second later, and Cassie started in on a new subject, effectively dominating the discussion. In the middle of it all, Zoe looked over to Roxie and cupped her hand. She smiled, but it wasn't her typical smile. It was almost as if she was reassuring her girlfriend everything was going to be okay. Roxie smiled back, and had no choice but to believe her. She threw an arm around Zoe and pulled her into her shoulder as Cassie kept mindlessly talking about the unimportant.

Roxie's eyes fluttered and found Natasha leering again at them being cutesy. It was another 'game on' moment between the two. She squeezed Zoe tighter.

Roxie Lopez-Pierce wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>"San, you better hurry up." Brittany laughed, taking a bite of her pork. "He has that look like he's about to throw a monster fit."<p>

"I'm cutting as fast as I can!" Santana giggled and concentrated on cutting tiny, infant-sized pieces of soft pork for Gabriel.

Gabriel let out a few fussy cries at her as he gummed an apple slice in his high chair. It was early March and he was almost ten months old. The couple was astonished at how fast he had taken to meat when they introduced it to his diet two weeks prior.

"There you go, _caveman_!" Santana teased their son, sliding the meat from her plate onto his feeding tray. Gabriel giggled and mumbled incoherently as he was instantly appeased.

"Hey, no teasing the baby." Brittany cooed and took a drink of her water.

"Why? He's the one who's been Mr. Fussy Pants over the last week."

"That's because he's teething, babe. The chewing of the meat makes his gums feel better," Brittany explained.

"Have you guys ever thought about raising him vegetarian?" Roxie mumbled from across the table as she picked at her salad. She sat slightly slumped and in a bad mood.

"Um, yeah... we thought about it, Rox." Brittany said. "But after talking to Dr. Beckett, we decided it was best to give him a complete diet with meat right now. It's just safer for a growing baby, you know?"

"Mhm," Santana chimed in. "We figured Gaby can make his own decision on what he wants to eat when he gets older. If he wants to follow his big sister into eating nasty rabbit food for the rest of his life, then that's his choice."

Santana lightly snickered into a bite of her mashed potatoes and smirked at her daughter. However, Roxie didn't take the bait like she normally would. Dinner time was usually 'Santana-Roxie snarkfest time'. A long day of being unable to let loose on people, usually culminated in the two unloading a barrage of light hearted quips at one another over their meals. Santana swallowed her food and gave Brittany a look. Brittany gave a subtle shrug back, and looked just as confused.

"You okay, _mija_?" Santana finally asked after a long moment of silence. Even though Gabriel was babbling away, it still felt oddly silent for a typical meal time.

"Eh..." Roxie croaked, moving the same grape tomato around on her plate with her fork.

"Are the Winter Concert rehearsals getting to you?" Brittany licked her lips. "I know Mr. Monroe can be tough, honey. But he's really high on you and just expects so much from you already. You should actually be honored, Rox! I've never seen him light up as much as when he talks about your piano playing in the faculty lounge."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Did you and Zo have a fight?" Santana probed. "I know she was supposed to be here for dinner, right?"

"No, we're not fighting." Roxie finally looked up with slightly irritated eyes. "She text me and said the dancers decided to stay after a little longer to rehearse the third act some more."

"Well, they need to..." Brittany cocked a stern eyebrow, cutting a piece of her porkchop. "Because they were complete crap today. I was ready to pull an Eva Daniels and fire them all from life."

"I think that's Oprah, baby." Santana corrected, laughing.

"Yeah, well... Oprah and Eva; they're kind of the same." Brittany followed her wife in laughter, but the couple quickly curbed it after realizing Roxie was still being a tough audience.

"Oh c'mon, Roxie! That was a good one!" Santana chuckled, then poked out her lip.

"I'm just not..." Roxie shook her head and was unable to finish. "I-I think the dancers are really staying behind to help that new Natasha girl with the act..."

"Ohhh..." Santana playfully smirked. "And the plot thickens. Now, is this the same Russian ex-girlfriend Natasha? Dramaville!"

"_T__ía_, shut up." Roxie whined.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, Rox." Brittany said, looking slightly puzzled by her daughter. "She's actually picked it up faster than I thought. The dance department didn't think we would be able to use her in the concert. Turns out, a little extra practice and she'll be ready to go next week."

"I know there's nothing wrong with helping her, Auntie B..." Roxie quirked her mouth.

"Then what's the issue?" Santana harshly chewed and pointed with her fork.

"Ugh..." Roxie looked like she was trying to fight giving into her parents. She adjusted her black rimmed glasses and sighed. "I-I don't trust her. I get bad vibes from her, like she's here on a secret mission to fuck shit up or something!"

"Language!" Brittany scolded, pointing towards Gabriel who was smashing a piece of apple on his tray and murmuring random syllables to himself.

"Hm, what do you mean, Rox? You think she's a Russian spy? You want me to call Homeland Security and report her?" Santana snorted.

"_Tía_!" Roxie whined again. "I just get bad vibes from her. I mean... have you ever had an unspoken confrontation with someone with just your eyes?"

"Umm...?" Both Brittany and Santana hummed in unison, not quite getting where Roxie was going.

"Like, every time she's around we do this game of Chicken thing with our eyes. It's kind of like World War III is on, but we're the only two people on the planet aware of it."

"Oh, oh..." Santana pointed,"...like Spy vs. Spy?"

"Yeah, I guess. Exactly like that."

"Wait, what's Spy vs. Spy?" Brittany asked, looking between her wife and daughter.

"Babe, it's a famous comic strip. And these two identical spies, white spy and black spy, pretty much sabotage the _crap _out of each other. But everything is like covert and they don't talk. They're usually after the same thing." Santana explained and was finally putting it together that Zoe was Roxie and Natasha's 'same thing'.

"Oh," Brittany nodded. "Wait, that sounds horrible. Rox, no sabotaging or fighting! No violence!"

"I'm not gonna fight, Auntie." Roxie rolled her eyes. "I just said it's the freaking vibe I get from her, and it makes me anxious."

"Okay, _mija_... I doubt she came like five thousand miles to steal your girlfriend." Santana lowered her eyes, hoping to instill some logic into her daughter.

"Your mom's right, Rox." Brittany added. "You and Zoe are solid, honey. Just relax."

"I know," Roxie sighed and began shaking off the worry. Sometimes a good talk with her moms could always do that to her. "It's just in my mind. I'm sure everything will be okay..." she flinched a half-smile and finally took a bite of her salad.

Santana and Brittany smiled and were a little more at ease as they watched Roxie finally dig into her dinner. Santana reached over to give Gabriel a sip of water and noticed Brittany lingering with worry on Roxie a little longer than normal. And she too got the feeling that this would probably be an ongoing issue for awhile; that they hadn't heard the last of this Natasha.

But they had stepped into the role of parenthood pretty well so far, and they would be there for Roxie any way she needed them to be.

* * *

><p>"<em>Esta es un pato <em>…" Santana held two of Gabriel's favorite plush animal toys in her hand as she played with him in the living room after dinner later that evening. "_Y esto es un perro_."

She laughed as Gabriel looked at her confused for a moment. He had pulled himself up to a standing position by the coffee table as they played. And was getting better at letting go and attempting to stand. He would usually make it a good second before wobbling and falling flat on his puffy diaper. Santana and Brittany were getting better at walking around the house with their cell phones on them at all times, ready to record the big moment whenever it decided to happen.

"_Ducky y perrito_." Santana sounded out, holding up the duck and dog toys. "_Quack-quack y woof-woof_!"

Gabriel grinned at his mother and laughed at the weird noises she had just made. "Mamammmma..." he mumbled instead. He plopped down onto his diaper and crawled away to his toy piano.

"Aaaaand I just lost you," Santana giggled. "You're hopeless, kid."

"San, he can barely sound out mama and mommy. And you have him rehearsing animal names in Spanish." Brittany laughed as she glided into the living room after finishing the dishes.

She tousled his little tuft of hair as she stepped over him, plopping on the couch. She pulled a throw-pillow into her lap, leaning against the armrest and letting out a tired sigh. Santana smiled and lifted herself from the hardwood floor, joining her wife on the couch. She lifted Brittany's feet into her lap and started massaging.

"Gah... that feels good, baby." Brittany moaned and readjusted herself lower down the couch.

"You told me to get used to it a couple of weeks ago, remember?" Santana smiled as she kneaded. "By the way, have you made your decision yet? I mean, since _Swan Lake_ auditions and rehearsals start two weekends from now. Excuse me, since Eva _delayed_ dance auditions and rehearsals for you to make a decision?"

"Uh uh," Brittany hummed and folded her hands behind her head.

"Brittany, why not?" Santana shook her head and was still amused her wife was stretching this whole thing out. "They gave you everything you asked for. Three days a week after school in a rehearsal space in Brooklyn, so you don't have to travel. And weekends on and off until summer. Also, the paycheck is gonna be ridiculous! I mean, I'm an entertainment lawyer; my job is to bleed these people for a living, and I even felt bad for how much they were giving up."

"Baby, shut up." Brittany giggled and playfully nudged Santana with her foot. "I am really going to make a decision soon. I just wanna talk to Roxie first. I want her involved too."

"So, talk to her. She's just in her room."

"I know, but she sounded like she has a lot going on right now. I'll bug her about it later." Brittany took Gabriel's favorite stuffed animal monkey that he was trying to hand her after he pulled himself up by the couch cushion.

"Speaking of that, what do you know about this Natasha b.i.t.c.h?" Santana spelled out, smirking and looked rather pleased with her cleverness.

"Santana..." Brittany warned.

"Oh my god, I didn't even say anything. I just asked! Jeesh!" She laughed and continued to massage

"Mhm," Brittany squinted her eyes and leaned over to give a whimpering Gabriel some attention. "She's a transfer from the _Bolshoi_ in Moscow. She's good... she's really freaking good. The word in the dance department is that _Bolshoi_ instructors flipped when they found out she transferred for the year. They accused us of poaching her."

"Damn," Santana laughed. "It's like _Game of Thrones_ with you performing art schools, huh?"

"Something like that," Brittany grinned. "It's serious business to poach a star student from another PA, babe. I don't think you understand."

"Apparently, I don't." Santana mocked. "Well, I don't care if she's Russian royalty. If she f.u.c.k.s. with our daughter? You better believe it's gonna be Spy vs. Spy vs._ Spy_! I'm not above taking a teenage girl down, Britt!"

Brittany let out a guttural laugh that even scared Gabriel as he tinkered on his piano below her. "You're _so_ ridiculous," she laughed some more.

"I'm just keeping it real, honey. Roxie's been through too much to have things crumble, because _Anna Kournikova_ wants to swoop in for half a school year and mess things up."

"Awww," Brittany cooed. "You're so cute being all Mama Bear, baby. Come here," she motioned for Santana to come to her. Santana stopped massaging and crawled halfway up Brittany, cuddling into her side.

"Mmm..." Brittany breathed in her wife's shampoo and kissed her hairline as she wrapped her arms around her. "How about I promise you I'll keep a special eye out on Rox for the next few months?"

"_And._..?" Santana muttered into Brittany's chest.

"_And_," Brittany rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. "I'll doubly watch that the Russian b.i.t.c.h. doesn't cross any lines."

"Thank you, honey."

"Mhmmm."

"Soooo, which way are you leaning on this NYCB thing?" Santana tried to slip the question in after a long moment. She was curious as hell. The suspense was really killing her.

"San...?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up," Brittany chuckled. "Just listen to the beautiful sounds of Wolfgang Amadeus Gabriel..." she laughed out.

Santana grinned into Brittany's chest as they both hummed and closed their eyes. They dozed and basked in the disjointed, Fisher-Price piano tinkering of their little maestro.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're done for the day! Everyone move your instruments offstage and make room for the dance department! Orchestra, you have a fifteen minute break, then meet back in the pit for dance rehearsal with Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."<p>

Mr. Monroe's voice was old-man scratchy, but still boomed through the BHSA auditorium with the conviction of a young band leader. Roxie yawned and stretched as she stood up from her piano bench. She just wanted this damn concert to be over with, and the next weekend couldn't come soon enough.

"Roxie!" Mr. Monroe's voice boomed again. "Great job today. But you're my leading Junior piano; I want more confidence in your playing."

He nodded to the girl, and Roxie nodded back with a shy smile. As much as she didn't like to admit it, getting praise from any authoritative figure made her giddy inside. She was still getting used to adults being nice to her, and it was a welcomed change.

She started to help her fellow music students move equipment offstage when she saw her mother greeting Mr. Monroe in the pit. As Roxie came off, she found a proud Zoe beaming at her as she waited with the other dancers.

"You were amazing, babe." Zoe grabbed Roxie's hands and pulled her close. "I love coming early and watching the end of your rehearsals."

"Yeah?" Roxie blushed.

"Hell yeah!" Zoe leaned in for a long kiss and the girls were immediately playfully heckled by their fellow dance and music students who were moving around backstage.

"Well, I love watching _you_ rehearse in that little thing you're rocking." Roxie was discreet and spoke quietly as they flirted. She was still uncomfortable with too much PDA at school, but was warming up to it.

"Mmm..." Zoe slid her arms around Roxie's neck. "Maybe, I'll wear it later... after rehearsal. You're still coming over, right?"

"Uh, do you even have to ask?"

They quietly giggled into a kiss and hugged. They rocked for a second and Roxie took the time to breathe Zoe in. They hadn't seen much of each other lately and it was nice to get a simple moment to themselves. Roxie looked up after feeling eyes burning into her just in time to catch Natasha staring them down momentarily. She was stretching with Cassie on a barre and trying to be secretive with a casual look-away. But Roxie caught the leering.

"My beautiful dancers! You all have ten minutes to get stage-left and ready for the opening number!" Brittany's voice boomed through the speakers, startling Roxie. She could never get used to her mother's teacher persona. Brittany was a lot more hard-lined when she was on campus.

"I'll see you later," Zoe flirtatiously smirked.

"Okay..." Roxie picked up her backpack and gave her girlfriend a goodbye kiss before heading out. She and Natasha shared another 'Spy vs. Spy' look, but had yet to exchange any meaningful words beyond a simple cordial greeting when only hanging out for Zoe's sake.

"Rox!" Brittany caught her daughter coming off stage after tying her shoe. "Come here, sweetie." She waved Roxie over and motioned for her to take a seat with her in the pit.

"Yeah?" Roxie took a seat, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Nothing. I just wanna check in with my daughter. How's everything today?" Brittany took a drink out of her water bottle.

"Good..." Roxie gave her mom a strange look.

"You were amazing up there today, you know that?"

"Wow, is everyone creeping on my rehearsals?" Roxie snickered.

"You wanna know a secret?" Brittany asked and Roxie nodded. "Just for concert rehearsal reasons, I've been letting my fifth period out like thirty minutes early. So, I can look in on you guys."

"Really," Roxie grinned. "I never see you or Zoe."

"That's because we're sneaky like that, Rox." Brittany winked, and mother and daughter shared a laugh.

"You're crazy, Auntie." Roxie shook her head and put her tattered converse up on the chair in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you something, Rox." Brittany turned in her seat.

"Mhm?"

"I haven't told your mom yet, because I love torturing her. But I'm leaning towards taking this New York City Ballet job with Zoe's mom."

"That's cool," Roxie nodded. "W-what did you wanna ask me then?"

"I want your blessing, honey."

"Okay, why do you need my blessing?" Roxie was genuinely confused. She nervously folded her arms.

"Because," Brittany momentarily looked up at her students onstage doing some last minute stretching. "This affects you too, sweetheart."

"I don't see how..." Roxie was also focusing on the stage, watching Zoe and Natasha laughing as they stretched together.

"Well, things might get a little tricky come the end of school and summer, Rox. I might be in Manhattan more. Quinn's wedding is coming up. Miguel's sickness. I need you to be your mom's backbone for me if I happen to be gone a lot. Take care of your brother, and just be dependable for your mom and I?"

"Mhm... sure, Auntie. You have my blessing." Roxie fleetingly answered as her eyes were still zeroed in on the stage.

Brittany sighed after following her gaze. Zoe and Natasha were doubled up and helping one another stretch now. It looked innocent enough; It's what dancers did. But Brittany knew her daughter's mind wouldn't accept that reasoning.

"Zoe loves you, Roxie. She would never do-"

"I know, Auntie." Roxie looked slightly enraged as she cut Brittany off. "Look, I should go." She begrudgingly pulled her eyes away from the stage and bent down to grab her backpack.

"You should stay, honey." Brittany smiled. "And wait for Zoe to finish."

"Here? In the pit with you?" Roxie smiled back.

"Mhm. There are privileges to being the daughter of the 'famous Mr's. LP'." Brittany joked.

Roxie laughed, settling back into her seat. "I guess there are. And I should take advantage of these privileges more often."

"Don't get cocky," Brittany nudged her. "Stage-left! Now, please!" she barked into the microphone.

Brittany sat back with a smile on her face and proudly watched her kids line up. But her smile quickly down-turned as she side-eyed her daughter staring daggers at the stage. Brittany was starting to get a bad feeling about things; an impending doom. Maybe she shouldn't take this NYCB job after all. She was torn between her heart and her head. She sloughed it off though, and concentrated on the task at hand as she gave the orchestra director the cue to start the music.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the difference between a listening party and a release party?" Brittany was being flirty with her wife as the two sat at an intimate table at a hip Brooklyn restaurant that weekend.<p>

She swirled her finger around the rim of her glass and lovingly gazed at Santana. They were at another one of Ramen Records' swanky parties, but this one was a bit more casual and low-key. Brittany had spent the evening watching with pride as her wife talked and rubbed elbows with the staples of the Brooklyn-indie scene. Santana looked so important to Brittany, yet still managed to keep herself grounded as she talked with the many important people. After a rough-patch of trying to balance the new work schedule and family, Santana had really hit her stride. Brittany had been intrigued with how she was doing it for awhile now.

"Hm," Santana hummed and held up a finger as she downed the rest of her champagne. "There's a huge difference, baby. The listening party is more intimate and exclusive. It's just for the label, close friends, and invitees after the album's been mixed. Usually, a few months before it actually drops," she explained.

"Ahhh..." Brittany nodded exaggeratedly. "So, then we turn around and get to do this all over again in a few months for Marley's _actual_ album release?"

"Basically!" Santana laughed. "What? You don't like the free booze and parties, Britt?"

"I wasn't complaining," she grinned and continued to rub her foot up Santana's calf under the table.

"Good, because I like showing you off at these things," Santana admitted, wiggling an eyebrow. "I also think it's good to get some date nights in every once in awhile."

"_Free_ date nights, honey!" Brittany corrected.

"Is there anything better than free, Britt?" Santana chuckled. "I don't think so!"

"You're so cheap..." Brittany grabbed Santana's chin, laughing into a kiss.

"I think I made my decision on working for Eva, San." Brittany took a drink and randomly focused on Mercedes talking to Teo by the dance floor.

"Yeeees..." Santana's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"I'm gonna do it..." she smiled wide.

"Yay! Honey, I'm so happy for you!" Santana leaned in for a long hug. "This is _huge_, baby!"

"I know," Brittany cooed and grabbed Santana's hands. "I just kept thinking, I'm gonna turn twenty-nine in a few weeks. How many more opportunities will come up like this? Especially, in the world of dance?"

"Mhm."

"And you're right, San. They gave me exactly what I wanted. The schedule is perfect! I can be there for Gabe, Roxie, and my students. Also, _you_ when things get tougher with your dad."

"Yeah..." Santana caressed Brittany's cheek with her thumb. Again, her throat slightly tightened at the mentioning of her father and the lessening time she had with him.

"You just inspired me, Santana." Brittany quietly spoke, grabbing Santana's wrist and caressing the back of her hand with her own thumb. "I see you and Mercedes following your dreams. It's never about the money or Grammy awards. It's just about creating beautiful art and doing what you love. I want that. I wanna be sitting at the Koch Theater, dressed all fancy with you and Rox, watching proudly at something I helped create."

"Awww, baby..." Santana smiled with glassy eyes and pulled her wife's forehead against her own.

"If we can figure out the balance, and I have the support of my family; why not take a crack at it, right?"

"Right, Britt..." Santana smiled, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I'm so happy," she whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Me too, babe."

"Let's dance!" Santana laughed and shot up, suddenly full of energy. "Maybe someone will see your moves and hire you to choreograph a music video too."

"Oh my god, no!" Brittany laughed and stood up. "One job at a time here, San. Let's not get crazy with the ambitions."

They giggled some more as Santana whisked her wife away to the dance floor. She didn't know if this experiment would ultimately work. Two women raising a family _and_ following their dreams, at the _same_ time? It had slightly blown up in their faces a few months before. But should that ever keep them from getting back on the horse and trying again?

Santana didn't think so either. There was no reason her beautiful family couldn't have it all. And she would keep working to her dying breath to make sure that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Not much to add. Just a good'ole cheeky promise by me to keep things juicy for you all lol ;)

I hope you keep reading. That is all.


	36. One Step forward, Two Steps back

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Christmas week, New Years, family drama, and a bad cold. You get it lol. I am so sorry this is late!

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: One Step forward, Two Steps back<strong>

Santana mischievously smiled into her pillow and readjusted herself in bed. It was pitch dark except for the orange glow emanating from the street light that stood just outside their brownstone. It illuminated the room just enough at night, and it oddly always added to the ambiance when things got steamy. And that's all that was on Santana's mind at the moment. She glanced at her nightstand clock; it was a little past eleven at night. Brittany had started the _Swan Lake _rehearsals with Eva in Downtown Brooklyn two weeks prior, and three days a week she would get home late.

Santana double checked the crafty placement of the sheet to make sure it was pooled around her hips so Brittany could see that she was sleeping topless, and only in her favorite panties. She was serving herself up, but at the same time wanted it to look natural as possible. Santana wasn't sure if it was the sudden power that came along with being Eva's second chair on a prestigious project, or the fact that dancing and choreographing classicly strict ballet numbers made Brittany want to let loose afterwards. But it seemed three days a week she was always coming home and ravishing Santana before taking a shower and passing out for the night. She grinned into her pillow as the sexy memories of the last two weeks flashed like a picture book in her mind. A second later, she had to contain a girly squeal as she heard the familiar sound of the front door closing, keys being tossed, and the trudging of Brittany up the stairs.

It was a matter of time, she thought. And she was already pooling in her panties at the anticipation. Like clockwork, she heard Brittany walk pass their room and into Gabriel's nursery to check on their sleeping angel. Santana stopped her erotic thoughts and sweetly smiled into her pillow as she listened to Brittany through the baby monitor. She whispered how much she missed him and told a slumbering Gabriel about making it up to him by taking him to see his favorite monkeys at the Bronx Zoo that weekend. Santana had to suppress an 'aww' while she pictured a tired Brittany leaning over the crib, caressing Gabriel's growing honey-brown patch of hair. She quickly gathered herself when hearing Brittany whisper goodnight coupled with a kiss, most likely to their son's forehead , and start to make her way back to towards their bedroom.

Santana casually and quickly slid the sheet down more before Brittany entered. She was going to have fun playing Sleepyhead; one of her and Brittany's favorite games. She again smiled into her pillow, hiding her face. She relished the cool, early spring air as it came in through their cracked window and hit her caramel skin, forcing a thin layer of goosebumps to rise. She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally screamed as she couldn't wait for her wife's hot breath on her skin to help warm her up.

She listened and caught the faint sigh that came from Brittany as she kicked off her shoes and started removing her clothes. A sigh that was half whimpering with arousal at the sight of her naked body, and half whiny that Santana seemed already too 'asleep' to play. And it took every ounce of Santana's willpower to stop playing possum, rush up to her, and pepper Brittany's face with welcome-home kisses. But a darker part - a more naughty part wanted to be hunted at the moment. Santana wanted to be stalked and pounced upon by the sexiest person on the planet. She decided to stick with her plan.

"_Ho-neey_," Brittany quietly sang and lifted the sheets, sliding her body in. And In a millisecond she was at Santana's back. Her already stiff nipples and toned stomach pressed against her. Santana bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

"You asleep, baby?" Brittany hotly whispered into her ear. Santana's eyes slightly rolled back. Brittany had that rehearsal sweat smell that was such a fucking turn on, and it was engulfing them like a bubble. The strong pheromones were making Santana want to turn and pounce on Brittany instead. She strengthened her will, sticking to her plan.

"_Sweetheart_..." Brittany sang again, and this time gathered some loose charcoal strands of Santana's hair, sweeping them off her shoulder and neck. She leaned down and gently grazed her delicate lips back and forth against her shoulder.

Santana had to hold in groan as she felt her arousal grow and lower stomach tighten. She could feel Brittany prop herself on an elbow and could sense her wife's eyes raking over her body. She was honestly wondering what was taking so long as she was losing her patience in this game _she_ created. Santana had to discreetly grip her pillow as Brittany finally touched her lightly with her fingertips.

She softly trailed her fingers over the top of her shoulder... neck... down the center of her back... lower... the small of her back, finally resting her fingertips on the waistband of Santana's purple-lace panties. She stopped and Santana could feel the eyes bore into her, she caught another faint sigh and, again, suppressed her own. Brittany leaned forward and had made the decision to go in for the kill. Santana was relieved; she couldn't take it any longer.

Brittany started off with light grazing of her lips again on Santana's shoulder. Fresh goosebumps formed instantly, and her plan was slowly crumbling. The grazing turned into light kissing up her neck... nibbling back down... and finally, the slight poking of Brittany's perfect tongue as she licked her way to the shell of Santana's ear. She skillfully swirled her earlobe before taking it between her lips, sucking and nibbling. It was, in fact, the final death knell. Santana's plan of playing 'asleep' had to respectfully be aborted; she had given it the good ole College try.

"_Ohh_... baby..." she finally moaned out, arching her back.

"I knew it!" Brittany huskily laughed. "San, you suck at playing Sleepyhead," she giggled and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Hey," she finally turned in Brittany's arms. "You have to admit, I lasted longer than last time."

"I guess you did," Brittany grinned and leaned into a long overdue kiss. "But I was on to you from the moment I walked in, babe."

"What? Really?" she whined, clicking her tongue in disappointment.

"Mhmm, you never wear my favorite lace panties to bed, sweetie."

"Damn, I'm so not smooth!"

"Buuuut, I'm glad you did." Brittany suddenly rolled them over, so she was on top. She had that familiar gleam in her ice blue eyes that Santana had grown accustomed to over the last two weeks.

"Mmm, yeah? Why's that?"

She leaned down to kiss Santana's neck, sucking her way to her ear. "So, you can keep them on while I fuck you." She hissed into her inner ear, tugging on Santana's earlobe.

"Oh, _fuuuuck_..." Santana rolled her eyes back and let her head fall to the pillow.

Brittany smiled into her pulse point and was done talking as she forcefully scooted Santana's body down some. Santana could feel her wife's body vibrate at the prospect of releasing some of her tension. Like a world famous pro athlete needing to come down after a game, Brittany was amped.

"I missed you today..." Brittany breathed out between aggressive kisses across her collarbone.

"Mm, I missed you too, baby..." Santana responded by arching into each sloppy kiss and running her fingers through Brittany's rehearsal blown hair. "Now shut up and fuck me!"

Brittany giggled into a few sloppy kisses across Santana's chest before taking a nipple between her lips and sucking hard. Santana arched and hissed at the satisfying pain. She gasped out and looked down to lock eyes with Brittany as she treated the other nipple with the same reverence. Brittany dramatically swirled the dark bud with her long tongue and suckled as she stared back. Santana was sure she was going to lose it before they got to the good stuff. She forced herself to break eye contact before she prematurely came right then and there.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Santana moaned out and bucked up into Brittany's abs. She let her head fall to the pillow again, having essentially turned into putty.

"Mmmm," Brittany releases a nipple with a wet pop and hummed her way back up to Santana's neck. "I wanna make you come so hard, baby..."

Brittany whispered into her ear and teasingly tickled her hand down Santana's flat stomach. She cupped her over her lace panties, kissing up her jawline. Santana bucked and groaned. Brittany smiled into her pulse point as she softly rubbed her clit over the scratchy material.

"Mmm... so wet for me. Did you miss me?" she teased some more.

"_Ungh_... yes!" Santana moaned again. "Britt, stop teasing!" she ran her fingers through Brittany's hair again.

Brittany moaned into Santana's cheek before peeling back the waistband and sliding two fingers the length of her slippery seam. Santana's body jolted up; she was dripping for her wife and there was no shame in it. Brittany grinned like a boss as she leaned her forehead against Santana's. She playfully slapped her wife's thigh to let Santana know she wanted her legs wrapped around her for this one, and Santana eagerly complied.

"You feel so good, baby..." Brittany whispered as she thrusted. "I've been thinking about doing this to you all day."

"_Oh my god_..." is all Santana could muster as she grinded into Brittany's fingers for a few moments. She arched and lifted herself almost into her wife's lap as she rode her hand hard.

A few moments later, she had to mute a scream as Brittany entered a third finger and thrusted. Santana wrapped her legs tighter as she could feel herself clenching around those amazing fingers already. She held Brittany's face in her hands as the two rocked together - as they found their old familiar rhythm together. Santana was painfully close; there was no real point in holding back now.

"Give it to me, baby..." Brittany sweetly breathed into Santana's cheek. "Let it go."

"_Unghhh, fuuuuck_..." Santana moaned out, trying to blunt her sex sounds in Brittany's chest as she held on tight. She rocked and rode it out, lightly biting on her wife's collarbone. They finally collapsed back into the bed; Brittany still lightly rubbing her wife with her thumb, bringing her down.

"Oh shit..." Santana was trying to catch her breath, looking up at the ceiling. "That was hot, babe."

"Mhmmm," Brittany hummed in agreeance. and finally looked her in the eyes "But I think this is hotter..."

She flashed a devilish grin as she removed her glistening hand from Santana's panties. Santana watched wide-eyed as Brittany smeared the come on her breasts and nipples, then leaned down to lick and suck it off. It had been awhile since Brittany had done something like that. Santana was absolutely buzzing as she watched her wife lick the arousal off.

"_Fuuuck_, that's hot..." Santana whined and was enjoying the feeling of Brittany's mouth on her chest. She arched up into her mouth once more.

Brittany huskily giggled again, climbing up Santana's body to give her a kiss. She laid flush on top of her for awhile as the two shared lingering pecks and tucked hair behind each other's ears. Brittany finally collapsed with her head in Santana's chest after a long while.

"Mmm, baby... is it possible for you to have _Swan Lake_ rehearsals seven days a week?" Santana joked, running her fingers through Brittany's damp locks.

"No," Brittany chuckled against her chest. "Besides, you would miss me too much."

"True," she nodded. "But the payoff would be you coming home _every_ night and doing what you just did!"

"You're bad," Brittany laughed and finally sat up with a groan.

"I'm kidding," Santana sat up too and grabbed her face. "I _would _miss you too much, honey."

"Good..." Brittany whispered and smiled into a kiss.

"Now go take a shower! You smell like a sweaty Eva Daniels rehearsal," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah..." Brittany applied one more quick peck to her lips and rolled out of bed.

Santana fell back to their bed with a content sigh, watching her wife start the shower water and move around the room for a minute before disappearing into the bathroom. She folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling in ecstasy. Two weeks before she remembered questioning why her beautiful family couldn't have it all as her and Brittany sat at the listening party. Sure, it had only been two weeks, but Santana was feeling rather cocky about things. Her and Brittany seemed to be pulling it off.

* * *

><p>"Yay or nay?" Santana held up two types of tiki torches for Roxie to choose from.<p>

Mother and daughter stood in the Garden Center at The Home Depot in Prospect Heights in early April. To say they both looked out of place in the DYI heaven would be an understatement as it took them both an hour to even find the outdoors section.

"Ummm, how about neither?" Roxie's face went crooked in disgust.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Santana took another look at the torches in her hands before putting them back. "Too tacky, huh? We only want classy and elegant for our backyard. Oh! What about those mock Greek columns?" she pointed and briskly walked.

"Oh god, no! You went from bad to worse! _Tía_, do you even know what you're buying? Better yet, do you even know what you're doing?" Roxie looked bored out of her skull and folded her arms as she followed slowly behind.

"Of course, I do!" Santana scoffed as she walked up to the gaudy marble columns. "Hello, I'm a lesbian, Rox. The Home Depot is like Disneyland to us! In fact, _you _should learn it well or get the store floor plan tattooed on your forearm," she laughed.

"Uh huh... that's why it took us an hour to find the garden section and why we've been separated from Auntie B and Gabe for just as long?" Roxie smiled.

"Whatever, you're being a downer," Santana chuckled. "Come on, Rox! You're not the least bit excited about remodeling the backyard?"

"_Tía_, why would I be excited? Getting dirty and doing manual labor isn't really my thing."

"Well, it isn't like we're putting the hot tub in ourselves; I'm paying someone to do that." Santana clarified. "All you gotta do is get some quality bonding time in with your mothers by helping plant some bushes and placing some lawn furniture around. It'll be fun, _mija_!"

"Maybe... I guess," Roxie sighed and looked down at her shoes.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Santana softly asked, realizing her daughter had been in a mood for the last month. "You been extra PMS'y since your Winter Concert."

"I don't know," Roxie mumbled.

"You and Zoe on the fritz?"

"Um, I don't know what that means," Roxie shook some bangs out of her face.

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes, thumbing through a lawn furniture catalog. "It _means_ are you guys having problems?"

"No, not really..."

"What is 'not really'?" Santana quoted.

"I don't know," she lamented. "I just feel like I haven't really seen a lot of her lately. Like ever since freaking Natasha came into the picture, her, Zoe, and Cassie have been the fucking Three Amigos just hitting up Brooklyn and having a jolly ole time!"

Santana laughed out at Roxie's exaggeration. "So why don't you make it the _Four _Amigos and tag along?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" Santana got the slight feeling Roxie was starting to be irrational about this whole situation.

"Because, _Tía_... I hate Cassie and Natasha. I would just be tagging along hating the shit they were doing _just_ to hang out with Zoe. I don't wanna be _that_ girlfriend, you know?"

Santana looked up from her catalogue and studied Roxie for a moment. The girl was staring off into space, doing a series of her famous nervous ticks again; ticks Santana hadn't seen her do in a while, not since falling in love with Zoe. Santana's eyes zeroed in the cheek biting and ring rubbing, and she was instantly transported to a year prior, as if she was having this conversation with the severely anxious Roxie of old. She was mildly alarmed.

"Rox, have you talked to Dr. Levy about this... or Zoe?" Santana tried to be cool and calm.

"I guess a little with Dr. Levy, but not Zoe. Why?" Roxie casually ran her hands through some displayed astro-turf.

"Why?" Santana mocked. "Oh, I don't knooow... because she's your girlfriend and you're having issues with her best friends."

"I don't know, _Tía_. I guess I just feel stupid bringing it up with her. I know Zoe, she'll tell me it's nothing."

"What's 'nothing', _mija_?" Santana cocked her head and was eager to hear Roxie out now that she got her talking. "You still think Anna Kournikova wants to steal your girlfriend? Because it's been a couple of months, Roxie. If she hasn't done anything by now-"

"It's not just that..." Roxie finally looked into Santana's eyes. "I-it's all these little things I've been noticing..."

"Like...?"

Roxie shook her head, quirking her mouth. She finally sighed and gave in. "Like if Zoe and I are supposed to hang out, they keep her longer than she's supposed to be. They constantly wanna do shit they_ know_ I'm not interested in. And they just spring up plans on her out of nowhere! I'm starting to think it's on purpose now! Like right now; Zoe was supposed to call me an hour ago! I know you think I'm crazy; that I think there's some big conspiracy against me-"

"Hold up!" Santana raised her hand. "I don't think that, honey... okay?" She took a step towards her daughter and was now fully alarmed. Santana lightly grabbed Roxie's shoulder and looked into her eyes to make sure her daughter knew she was on her side, and would always be.

"Okay..." Roxie weakly nodded.

"I do think you need to be smart here though, Rox." Santana suggested. "I was a mean girl in high school; I know the fucking game. Don't let them bait you. I also know that the only person that matters here is Zoe. You need to talk to her. Tell her everything you've been feeling. She'll understand. Have some faith, sweetie."

"I'll try... and I'll talk to her, _Tía_." Roxie cracked a half-smile, nodding. Her face seemed to light up ever so slightly at her mother's advice.

"Good!"

"There you are!"

Santana and Roxie's moment was interrupted by a relieved Brittany pushing a loaded cart around the corner. Santana could barely see Gabriel's head bobbing among the many gardening tools and supplies as he chomped on a chew toy. Two teeth had finally poked through a week before with a few more seemingly to follow before his birthday in a month.

"San, step away from the ugly Greek columns!" Brittany laughed.

"Hey! There you are," Santana sweetly smiled. "We thought we lost you guys forever," she mocked.

"We're gay women, I thought we were supposed to know The Home Depot like the back of our hands?" Brittany teased.

"I think we just officially killed that stereotype, honey." Santana laughed with her and pulled Gabriel out of the cart seat. She brought him to her face and blew a few raspberries into his cheek and neck.

"Finally!" Roxie semi shouted and looked down at her ringing phone. She continued to walk ahead for some privacy and take Zoe's call.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked, looking between Santana and a wandering Roxie.

"I don't know," Santana lied, not wanting to explain at the moment. She brought a babbling Gabriel closer and lightly grazed her lips against his forehead as she watched her daughter walk away.

"Oh! Tiki torches!" Brittany finally dropped the subject and walked over to the tacky torches Santana had just put down. "These would be pretty awesome in the backyard, huh?"

Santana laughed out and nodded. "They would be very awesome, babe."

She couldn't contain her giggles as a confused Brittany stared at her.

* * *

><p>The next day, a sweaty Santana pulled her ear buds out and finished off her water bottle as she glided into the kitchen after a Sunday morning run. She smiled at Brittany, who sat at the dining table entrenched in paperwork. She had to semi dodge Gabriel as he slid around in his blue baby walker, giggling and playing with his toys. Santana quickly opened the fridge and pulled out another chilled bottle of water before walking up to the table.<p>

"Hey, baby," Brittany finally looked up and smiled. "How was your run?"

"Hey stranger..." she opened the bottle and plopped into the seat. "It was amazing. I figured out the trick is to go in the morning when all the East Williamsburg hipsters are still waking up from their Saturday night PBR hangovers."

"Ah, is that the trick?" Brittany amusingly grinned.

"Mhmm," Santana smiled into a drink. "So, I don't have to compete with them on my route. By the way, who the hell can run with plastic rimmed glasses and converse on anyway?" she squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Apparently they can, honey." Brittany chuckled and went back to her work.

There was a moment of silence; the only sound was that of Gabriel navigating his plastic walker around the kitchen and laughing hard as he bumped into the island. Every time he would crash it he would grin with his two-toothed smile up at his mothers until they acknowledged just how funny it was too. Santana finally sighed, leaning her chin on her water bottle cap.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany finally asked, still sifting through paperwork and typing on her tablet.

"Mmmm, it's nothing, Britt." Santana hummed and quirked her face. "Just something Rox said yesterday is bugging me."

"She's a big girl, San. I think we should let her fight her own battles and figure stuff out."

"I know..." she sighed again. "It's just... are you keeping an eye out for her at school still?"

"Santana..." Brittany lowered her eyes and voice. "You know I am, babe."

"I know," Santana smiled. "I just wanna make sure-"

"I have to keep it professional, honey. You know that. She's my daughter, but it's not like I can play favoritism here. And honestly, the Russian b.i.t.c.h. has been a model student as far as I can see."

"I know..." Santana leaned back in her seat and nervously twirled her water bottle. "I just got a weird vibe from her yesterday. I don't want her to slip away..."

"Hey," Brittany stopped what she was doing to cup Santana's hand. "We're on top of this, sweetie. She's not going anywhere. But we also can't fight her battles or live her and Zoe's relationship for her. She's seventeen. She needs to experience and figure things out for herself."

"It's hard though..." Santana pouted, dropping her shoulders. "I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Awww, I know, baby..." Brittany leaned in to kiss her pout away. "We can do this though," she whispered into another peck.

"I guess," Santana sighed, but perked up at her wife's confidence. "What are you working on anyway?"

Brittany sighed and looked down at her work. "I'm just a bit behind in grading, nothing too crazy though. But I also have to finish planning my schedule for the rest of spring. We have Gaby's birthday next month, I have to figure out how to make Quinn's bachelorette party as raunchy as possible, I start weekend rehearsals in Manhattan in a few weeks with Eva, we have the backyard remodeling, and then Quinn's wedding..."

"Wow," Santana stared at her wife wide-eyed. "That is a lot, Britt."

"I know!" she held up her hands. "I'm just freaking out a little bit and wondering if I can handle it all."

"Okay, okay... you don't have to do it all by yourself." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands to calm her down. "One thing at a time then, sweetheart. You just worry about your grading first, and you know you have my help for the birthday party. Give me a job!"

"You sure?" Brittany searched her eyes, subtly pouting. She wasn't to the point of being overwhelmed yet, she just had a major fear of not being able to handle it all at the moment. She was starting to have serious doubts about pulling everything off and making it safe into late summer without any major issues with her family.

"Brittany!" Santana half laughed and shouted, causing Gabriel to stop what he was doing momentarily and look up at his mothers. "Of course you can!"

"Okay," Brittany finally leaned over, smiling into a kiss. "Shannon's coming over in a few. You're going with her to Party City and picking up all the Star Wars stuff on that list."

She slid a small paper over to her with everything from Ewok party hats to a Millenium Falcon cake listed. It might as well have been written in another language, because she was totally lost. Santana's face instantly dropped at the prospect of spending a whole afternoon with Shannon Pierce and her nerd boner.

"Um, how about I grade your papers and _you_ go with your sister, Britt?"

"Santana!"

"Kidding!" She really wasn't kidding, but it was too late to back out now.

"You better be." Brittany forced a smile, but Santana could see the underlying stress crack at her mouth.

"I got this, baby." Santana moved to get up. "I'm gonna take a shower, get everything on this list for Gabe's party, and do it all without having any major fights with your sister..." she laughed.

"Very funny..." Brittany finally snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, also if you need me to go to a naughty store and pick up those little penis shaped suckers for Quinn's bachelorette party...? I can do that too. Maybeee... pick up something fun for us too while I'm there?" she wiggled a brow before standing.

Brittany laughed, and Santana rejoiced at finally getting her wife to forget about the scheduling stress for a moment. "No talking about penis suckers and possible new sex toys for us with Gabriel in the room," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Santana bent down to kiss her wife's forehead. She lingered for a moment with her lips against her hairline and was subconsciously trying to send reassuring energy to her. Brittany sighed and leaned into the kiss, accepting the good vibes.

Santana smiled and kissed attacked Gabriel as she left the kitchen and made her way towards the stairs. She sucked in a deep breath and repeated Brittany's motto...

_They could do this_...

* * *

><p>"Mmm, you always pick the best music to snuggle to..." Zoe cuddled closer to her girlfriend on Roxie's twin bed. "What's this band? I like them..."<p>

Zoe scooted even closer to Roxie until their noses were almost touching as they shared a pillow. It was one of Roxie's favorite things in the whole world to do with Zoe to snuggle on her bed with the hazy, fuzzy noise of one of her vinyls playing softly in the background. There was nothing quite like listening to a good band play while snuggling with her girl for the length of the record. And that's what they found themselves doing after dinner at the Lopez-Pierce house one evening almost a week later.

"Beach Fossils..." Roxie answered, rubbing the tip of her nose against Zoe's.

"It's nice..." Zoe dazedly grinned, looking back into Roxie's eyes. She leaned into a kiss, softly rolling Roxie over, then slowly sliding on top. Roxie giggled and looked back towards her slightly open door.

"We'll just be quiet," Zoe whispered, biting down on her lip. "We can pull the blanket over our heads and they'll never know."

"Have you met my mothers, baby?" Roxie laughed. "They're like ninjas. If the slightest humping sound reaches their ears, they'll both be in here so fast! I'm not having sex with you in my room right now."

"Why not?" Zoe playfully pouted. "We did a few months ago..."

"Yeah, when my moms were in Manhattan for the weekend. _Not _with them down the hall watching a freaking _Top Chef _marathon on the couch," she giggled.

"Whatever, chicken." Zoe rolled her eyes and slid off.

"Awww, I'm sorry..." Roxie cooed. "Will you settle for some hardcore spooning instead?" She scooted behind her and was already sliding her arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Fine! Some hardcore _spoonage_ will have to do," she giggled as Roxie nuzzled into her neck from behind.

The moment was cut short by the text tone of Zoe's phone. She momentarily leaned out of Roxie's hold to grab it.

"Oh sweet!" Zoe blurted after swiping the screen and reading.

"Hm?" Roxie hummed, but didn't really seem interested as she had an idea who it was already.

"It's Natasha. She says they're playing a double feature of Warhol's _Poor Little Rich Girl_ and _Vinyl_ for one Friday night only at Brooklyn Heights Cinemas."

"That's nice..." Roxie ignored the news and began trailing kisses up Zoe's neck, doing her best to coerce her into forgetting the text.

"We should go, Rox! I'm texting her back and telling her we'll meet everyone in an hour," Zoe rolled onto her back and looked up at her phone.

"_Nooo_..." Roxie groaned into her shoulder.

"C'mon, babe. You love Andy Warhol; this is right up your alley!" she pleaded.

"But I feel like I haven't seen you all week though. Can't we just snuggle some more, get a late night pizza slice, then your house for a nightcap before I have to be back before curfew?" Roxie smirked and teasingly tickled her fingers up Zoe's stomach.

"We can," Zoe sighed. "But it's Friday, Roxie. We should hang out with people."

"You really wanna hang out?" Roxie asked, slightly sucking in her bottom lip and searching Zoe's face. She was disappointed that Zoe didn't see the importance of hanging out with her all night. Frankly, she was tired of sharing her girlfriend every free moment for the last month, as selfish as that sounded.

"Yeah, I do..." Zoe sweetly smiled back; her version of batting her eyes. Roxie could usually never resist it.

"Then you should go," Roxie casually said and hopped out of the bed, walking towards her record player. "We'll just meet up at your house in a few hours."

"But I want you to come," Zoe sat up, her voice semi urgent. "I don't wanna go alone."

"Z, you've been doing a lot of stuff without me lately. You should be used to it." Roxie mumbled with a poorly hidden hint of sarcasm and slid the record back into its jacket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoe sat up straighter and stared up at her.

Roxie slightly winced after realizing how bad it sounded. There was a newfound electric charge in the air that raised the hair on the back of both girl's necks. Her mother had given her the advice the weekend before that she should probably have a talk with Zoe. Roxie had skillfully put it off for awhile, but things you always want buried have a funny way of popping up when you least expect them to.

Roxie sighed and turned around. "That's not how I meant it..."

"How did you mean it then?" Zoe scooted to the end of the bed.

"Huh?" Roxie answered, and was a little thrown off by the directness of her question.

"Okay, Roxie... I thought we were passed this," she subtly shook her head. "This whole head game thing you 'think' you have going on with Cass and Natasha. Baby, it's ridiculous!"

"Nooo, what's ridiculous is them texting you every fucking moment when they already hang out with you at school all day! Who's dating who here?" Roxie hotly shot back and leaned against her dresser. She had no idea why it was all coming out like angry word vomit at the moment. Things had been building up though.

"What?" Zoe's voice went up. She squinted her eyes and seemed confused by Roxie's tone. "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Why are you defending them?"

"Okay, am I in the fucking Twilight Zone or your bedroom?" Zoe shook her head more aggressively. Roxie's month long moodiness was finally starting to get to her as well. "Defending them from what, Roxie? They're my best friends; I can't control when they text me!"

"But you can control if you answer them."

"Are you really mad at me for texting or calling my friends when I'm with you," Zoe's tone was now condescending. "Because that's crazy, Rox! What's this really about?" She finally stood up and folded her arms.

"You're really gonna make me say it, huh?" Roxie nodded her head as the couple stared daggers at one another from across the room. She was regretting the tone it seemed to have taken, but things needed to be said.

"Say what? Roxie, I'm completely lost! We were just cuddling two minutes ago and now we're having our first fight! And I don't even know what about!"

"You _know _Natasha still has a thing for you, Zo." Roxie rolled her lips and was praying her girlfriend wasn't so naive. "And Cassie is just her little fucking toady following behind trying to play matchmaker!"

"You mean like Jace Taylor has a fucking thing for you?"

"That's way different, Zoe."

"No it's not! It's the same thing, but I don't let it get to me because I trust you," Zoe softened her tone as she stepped in front of Roxie. "Do you trust me?"

Roxie stared back for a silent moment, flickering her eyes. "I don't trust _her_, Zo."

"That's not what I asked, Rox." Zoe took another step closer. "Do you trust _me_?" she asked the question again, and this time spoke small but direct.

"...I-I don't trust anything good in my life..." Roxie answered honestly and at a whisper.

It was haunting and heartbreaking that after all she had been through in the last year, she still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom in her life. Maybe she would never shake it. Maybe there wasn't enough therapy in the world or talks with Dr. Levy that would help. Roxie swallowed back the anxiety along with a lump, and looked downright apologetic as she stared with glassy eyes into the beautiful hazel pools of her girlfriend.

"Rox..." Zoe started, but was still mildly shell-shocked by the admission. "If we don't have trust... we don't have anything," she swallowed her own lump.

"I know..." Roxie breathed out.

"I uh... think we need some space tonight." Zoe slipped her feet into her flats by Roxie's bed and grabbed her denim satchel bag. "I'll call you later, okay?" She softly kissed Roxie's cheek before leaving the bedroom. And in an instant everything felt empty and cold in the world; Zoe's light was gone.

Roxie stayed leaning against her dresser not knowing what to make of the situation. Somehow she didn't think It was the type of 'talk' her mom had in mind when she suggested talking to her girlfriend. It had gone from zero to a hundred seemingly out of nowhere. It was her and Zoe's first major argument. But it was more than that. It was a discerning wake-up call for the both of them. Some very important issues raised their ugly little heads.

And as Roxie blasted a Psychic Ills record, threw herself onto her bed, and shoved her face in a cool pillow; she wished those issues would bury their ugly little heads once again.

* * *

><p>The next Monday afternoon, Roxie sat on a bench across from the main dance studio at BHSA. She anxiously tapped her foot and held onto her backpack straps as she waited for Zoe to come out. It had been close to an hour since school had let out, Roxie had already said goodbye to a rushing Brittany, who was trying to make it to Eva's rehearsal in Downtown on time. She checked the time again, and was becoming impatient as there seemed to be no end to the classical music pouring out from the studio door.<p>

Roxie just needed to see Zoe. It had been the longest forty-eight hours without her. They had talked some on the phone that weekend, but Zoe still felt distant. And they didn't see much of each other at school that whole day either. Roxie was going crazy. She needed to apologize for the way things went down in her bedroom on Friday. She needed to tell her she _did_ trust her! She needed to tell her that even though she didn't like her friends, she would hang out more and try her best to get along. Roxie's anxiety was ticking up as her mind moved a mile a minute. She rubbed her hands nervously and hung her head.

"You should go home, we'll probably be awhile in there."

A startled Roxie looked up to find the familiar plastic smile and smirking green eyes of the petite Cassie Toscano. The girl stood confident dressed in her dancer leggings and tank top; a water bottle in hand and a towel over her neck.

"H-how long are you guys gonna be?" Roxie sat up and hated the fact that she had just stuttered in front of her. "I wanted to talk to Zoe."

"Yeah, about that..." Cassie almost snickered, taking a step towards Roxie. "I think you should give her some more space, Rox. She's still upset about what happened Friday night."

"How do you know what happened Friday night?" Roxie coldly asked and tightened her grip on her straps.

"She told us," Cassie scoffed. "I had to call an emergency sleepover at my house for a little BFF time to help her through. She was way emo the whole weekend!" Cassie rolled her eyes at the memory.

"A sleepover...?" Roxie's mind was racing and her eyes deadened on Cassie.

"Mhm..." she smirked. "You know, just some of the core elite dancers, and... Natasha..." Cassie let the the last statement hang for affect as she delivered it with her famous richy-bitch eyebrow raise.

Roxie felt a fire burn in the pit of her stomach, and her ears got instantly hot. There was no mistaking what she heard and saw. Cassie wasn't being backhanded and stealthily conniving anymore. She was showing her teeth and her true intentions for all to see. Roxie took the bait and shot off the bench.

"Look, I don't know what your angle is here, Cass! But I'm fucking on to you!" Roxie pointed as she walked up.

"Please..." Cassie didn't flinch, standing her ground. "You're on to what?"

"This... this little fucking game you're playing! It's not gonna work, bitch! Zoe and I are strong. And I'm not gonna let you, Natasha, or anyone else come between that!"

Roxie didn't stutter as she walked just inches from Cassie's face. She balled her fists, but thought better of it, keeping her hands at her sides. Cassie's eyes flashed down to Roxie's hands, she noticed she was holding back.

"Is that so?" Cassie's eyes grayed as she kept her voice creepily calm and steady. "Because I believe I've known Zoe longer than you. Natasha has known Zoe longer than you. And if it wasn't for Mrs. LP and her wife taking you on as some charity case, you would still be just another poor brown person walking the streets of Bed-Stuy, being shuffled around the system. If you ask me... Zoe can do better than some chick nobody has ever wanted."

She flashed her eyes up and down Roxie's body in the most judgmental way. In a way designed to let Roxie know she was of the 'other' clan - that she wasn't suitable for people of Zoe's status. Roxie went white hot with anger and lost all her senses or boundaries. She balled her fists again until she heard the snap in her head. She shoved the small girl into the door with all her might. Cassie hit it with a thud.

"Bitch!" Cassie was feisty and came back at her just as hard, dropping her water bottle and shoving Roxie back, knocking her glasses off.

In a second there wasn't anyway of telling where one curse word started and where another one ended as the girls went at in the middle of the hallway. They wrestled and punched, taking turns landing some good blows. Roxie was from the school of Hard Knocks, but dammit if fucking Cassie Toscano's richy-bitch ass wasn't holding her own. Roxie was regaining the upper hand as the skirmish dragged on though, bull-rushing the girl into the door again before getting in a punch to her shoulder.

"Hey!" Roxie heard the deep voice of a man before feeling the strong arms of Mr. Helms grab her off of Cassie. The drama teacher lifted a flailing Roxie off the ground, restraining her.

"Roxie and Cassie, stop it!" Quinn pulled Cassie back as well. Roxie was coming out of her blind rage in time to see that Quinn and Nick must have walked up on the girl's bout.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Quinn asked, grabbing a squirming Cassie tighter around the waist.

"What's going on?" Everyone's attention was drawn to the doorway of the studio as a crowd of dancers stood. Zoe stared in confusion between Roxie and her best friend.

"You're fucking girlfriend is psycho, Zo!" Cassie held her split lip and decided to play the victim. "She just fucking attacked me out of nowhere!"

"Bitch, that's not what happened and you know it!" Roxie yelled and squirmed, trying to get at Cassie again. Nick grabbed her tighter.

"I don't care what happened, you're both going to the office!" Quinn put on her best teacher's voice and without warning pushed Cassie to move down the hall and towards the main corridor. Nick followed a few paces behind with Roxie after helping her grab her glasses and backpack off the ground.

Everything was still in blind hysterics as Roxie hadn't even noticed the scratch above her eye was bleeding. Nick tried his best to calm and soothe her as they walked, but all Roxie could think was how everything had been going so wrong over the last three days. How the hell had everything gone so wrong?

She just needed to explain herself, she thought. But as she looked back, locking eyes with a disappointed and emotionless Zoe, there was some serious doubt on when that would ever be.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you're so mad at me, <em>Tía<em>." Roxie waited by the car for Santana to unstrap Gabriel out of his car seat. "You should be proud of me for standing up for myself!" she kicked an acorn and looked down at her tattered Vans.

"Really, Roxie... really?" Santana brought Gabriel to her hip and stared at her daughter. "Because I just _love_ picking you from the office of your high school after yet another fight! It's always the _best _part of my day!" she poured the sarcasm on thick and shoved Gabriel's diaper bag in her arms.

"But if you heard the crap she said, _Tía_. I'm pretty sure you would have tried to beat her ass too!" Roxie defended herself, following behind Santana up the stoop.

"There's no excuse for fighting, Roxie." Santana shook her head and fumbled with her keys, finally opening the heavy oak door. "Besides, I thought we were passed this type of behavior, _mija_."

Santana whined as they stepped into their entryway. She turned to face her daughter with a pained expression. Roxie saw the disappointment in her eyes and it made her lower her head in shame as she quietly shut the door behind her.

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak. "...I-I'm sorr-" before Roxie could finish the door swung open and a panicked Brittany stepped in.

"What happened?" Brittany threw her dance bag to the side and even ignored a squealing Gabriel who grabbed for her in Santana's arms. "Are you hurt, Rox?" she grabbed Roxie's face to get a better look at the cut above her eye.

"I'm fine, Auntie." she batted her hands away.

"Britt, I told you it was fine. You didn't have to leave rehearsals, honey." Santana readjusted a babbling Gabriel on her hip.

"Santana, our daughter was in a fight. That's a pretty big deal! Eva said it was no problem."

"I'm just gonna go to my room now," Roxie tried to slip by.

"No!" Santana and Brittany said in unison.

"Why?" Roxie rolled her eyes. "I already know, I'm grounded. There! Can we move on now?"

"No!" They both said again.

"We're not gonna have this conversation around Gabriel and in our doorway. Come on!" Brittany waved everyone into the living room.

Santana put Gabriel down by the coffee table and he immediately started playing with his favorite toys on the ground without missing a beat. The couple cornered Roxie off to the side of the living room, out of Gabriel's vicinity.

"Now what happened?" Brittany crossed her arms. It was never her style to just bombard her daughter without a cooldown period, but Roxie hadn't shown this type of behavior in a while. She was alarmed.

"It was just a stupid ass fight!" Roxie was getting annoyed.

"Language!" The said in unison.

Roxie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I was waiting for Zoe, and then Cassie came walking up and basically told me _everything_ that I already suspected. She insulted me _and_ she insulted you guys!"

"Oh, our hero! Thanks for defending our honor!" Santana held her hands up and mocked. "What did I tell you about taking the bait, Roxie? I said you had to be smart, not conjure up the spirit of the freaking Brooklyn Brawler!"

"Whatever... it still felt good..." Roxie turned her head away from eye contact and had that faraway look again that the couple hadn't seen in a year.

"This is a big deal, Rox. You'll get written up, and you might be out of the end of the May Showcase."

"I don't care." Roxie sharply said.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Santana took a small step forward. After all these years, she still had an innate reaction to defend Brittany, even against their daughter.

"Look, I know I messed up. But honestly, the stupid May Showcase is the last thing on my mind. Can we just skip all this touchy-feely stuff? Just say how long I'm grounded, so I can go to my bedroom? I'm not in the mood." Roxie's eyes darkened, another thing the couple hadn't seen in awhile.

"You're not in the _mood_?" Santana echoed and almost laughed at Roxie's boldness. "Girl, where do I even start with the size of your punishment! First off, I don't care if manual labor isn't your 'thing', Roxie. You're helping us-"

"Holy shit!" Roxie's eyes widened as she stared past her mothers in shock.

"Don't change the subject!" Santana and Brittany said in unison.

"No, look!" Roxie pointed.

Santana and Brittany followed Roxie's finger to find Gabriel wobbling by the couch as he let go from the cushion. It was more than a second and he hadn't plopped on his puffy diaper yet. In fact, he looked emboldened in his little denim overalls. He stared down at his tiny red converse in concentration, then back up at his family and grinned.

"Baby, camera!" Santana quietly hissed, not wanting to scare their son.

"I don't have my phone! It was in my dance bag that I threw!"

"I don't have mine either," Santana whined and started slowly walking towards Gabriel.

"I got it!" Roxie saved the day and pulled out her phone from her jean pocket. She immediately swiped the camera and began shooting the amazing moment.

"_Ohhh_," Brittany cooed and slowly crawled a few feet from Gabriel. "Come on, Gaby! Come to mommy, baby." she held out her hands.

"Come on, _mijo_!" Santana was on her knees with Brittany, waving him on.

Gabriel wobbled, then grabbed the couch again for support. He looked a bit confused as a chorus of 'come on, Gaby' rained down upon him from his mothers and big sister. And for a minute Santana thought he was going to plop to his knees and just crawl to them. But, to her surprise, Gabriel released himself from the couch and took a wobbly step towards them. They cooed and kept encouraging. And he took another step. The process went on for a total of four steps until an exhausted Gabriel plopped on his pampered butt in front of his mothers. He whined for a second at the commotion they were making, then giggled as the family took turns kiss attacking and crying over him.

"Aww, did you see that?" Brittany cried and held Gabriel to her chest as she stood up. "He's getting so big, San."

"I knooow," Santana cooed, nuzzling into the top of his head. "I can't believe he's gonna be one year old next month."

"Family hug time!" Brittany announced.

"Get in here, Rox!" Santana waved their daughter in, and Roxie laughed as her mothers squeezed her in their sandwich.

"That was pretty amazing," Roxie grinned. "I already sent it to your phones."

"Thanks, Roxie..." Brittany was still emotional and sniffly as she held her family.

"Thanks, _mija_..." Santana smiled. "...but you're still grounded," she reminded her after a beat.

"I know, _Tía_." Roxie chuckled.

The four of them held each other for what seemed like minutes as they let Brittany get her emotions out. It was a big deal. Gabriel had taken his first steps. He was on his way of being a happy and now _mobile_ little boy. But Santana couldn't help but notice the dichotomy in her arms. Here she had her son taking his first steps forward on the same day that her daughter had taken a few back. She didn't dwell on the negative too long though. Her family was strong, and would continue putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Yay, Gabriel! But boo, Zoxie drama! Lol, please stick around. It's gonna get juicy ;-)

**Random Note: **Some Anons _skillfully_ talked me into writing a Zoxie one-shot set in January when Brittana were in Manhattan and Zoxie had to babysit for a weekend. It's going to be packed with domestic!Zoxie goodness, as well as some sexy times for the first time in Roxie's bed lol. If you're interested, follow me on tumblr (**martianinthought**) as I'll be posting it there in a week or two :D


	37. Pink Carnations

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht** for reading over.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend **musicjunkiefromdodgertown**, who lost someone very special to her a couple of weeks ago. That is all.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Pink Carnations<strong>

"What's taking her so long?" Santana slightly rolled her eyes and mindlessly flipped through a bridal catalogue. "She should be a pro at this by now. She's already tried on six dresses."

"Maybe I should try to go back in there!" Kurt tried to sit up.

"Nu-uh! Sit!" Mercedes snapped, stopping him dead in his tracks. "She kicked you out for a reason, Kurt!"

"Yes, which I'm still unclear about. I deserve an explanation." He grumbled and plopped back into his seat.

"Kurt, you kept trying to get her to buy that random Vera Wang dress. And we all thought it was ugly." Brittany fed dried cheerios to Gabriel, who was standing with the support of her thigh.

She helped a wobbling Gabriel make it the three steps across to his Auntie Cedes. It was the end of April, and he had only been walking for a full a week. It was a slow process in which Gabriel still did more crawling than walking, but he was a determined little boy already. Santana and Brittany were rather proud of the fact that they could say their son was a walker at under twelve months old.

The gang of friends had been at the most important part of planning Quinn's wedding since early that Wednesday morning. It was spring break for the two teachers; Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt found themselves being dragged around Brooklyn while Quinn shopped for her perfect dress.

"I just don't see why she brought me along if she didn't want my fashion expertise," Kurt crossed his legs and sulked. "I'm the professional stylist here. My opinion matters, _especially_ when it comes to a wedding dress!"

"Oh please!" Santana laughed out. "Kurt, that dress was uggo! Plus, Quinn and Nick are on teacher salaries. She can't really afford a freaking _vintage_ Vera Wang. You need to stop being bitter and get over it."

"Oh yes," Kurt mimicked. "Just like you need to stop being bitter about the bridesmaid dresses Quinn picked out for you guys?"

"Hey!" she pointed. "I have _never_ thought yellow was my color. Those dresses are disgusting!"

"I like the dresses!" Brittany and Mercedes said at the same time.

"Canary," Kurt corrected. "The color is canary, Santana. And it goes with Quinn's late spring wedding theme! Daisy bouquets and wildflowers covering the altar. White Christmas track lighting as the evening sets on the deck overlooking a Coney Island beach. Just the perfect Quinn-esque bohemian wedding..."

Kurt's voice cracked as he looked off in a daze. He was glassy eyed, already imagining what was assumed by all of the friends to be the perfect wedding in a couple of months.

"It's gonna be beautiful, huh?" Brittany smiled, trapped in her own daydream.

Santana studied her for a moment. Since they had been married, a part of her always regretted not giving her wife a perfect and proper wedding ceremony. At the time, they were in a crazy beautiful rush to finally get hitched after undergrad. Santana made a mental note to put it on her bucket list to somehow fit in a real ceremony for the two of them. Maybe they could re-do their vows with a fancy formal event one day, she daydreamed herself.

"Oh, it so is..." Mercedes smiled into the top of Gabriel's head as he slobbered and hummed into his hand. He looked about ready for a nap as it had been quite an early wake-up call for him as well.

"So, have you two figured what you're going to do for little man's birthday _and _Mother's Day?" Kurt casually brought up, flipping through his phone. "I know you guys always have a big barbeque and your parents come into town every year."

"Yeah," Brittany instinctively reached over to play with Santana's fingers. "Since our parents are coming in for a few days only, we decided to celebrate his birthday on that Mother's Day Sunday; even though his real birthday will be that following Tuesday."

"You hear that Gaby? You get _two _birthdays!" Mercedes baby-talked down to Gabriel and bounced him on her knee.

"Mhm, he gets to smash his face into _two_ cakes! And we get double the cute pictures to email people!" Santana gave her son a playful surprised face.

"Oh wow," Kurt laughed. "You guys have officially become _those_ parents."

"What parents?" The couple recoiled, giving Kurt the same stank-eye glare.

"I'm just saying when I wake up to twenty new pictures of Gabriel every morning in my Gmail; that's not mail. That's spam!"

"My son is not spam! _Cómo te atreves_!"

In an instant it was a banter and snark fest as the friends talked over each other. Brittany and Santana defending themselves over Kurt's perceived 'attack'. Mercedes tried to play neutral until she finally picked the couple's side and her place in verbally admonishing Kurt. Kurt proclaiming he was going to set up a separate email just for the couple's chronic baby picture spamming problem. And finally, Gabriel managing to slip into a nap among the bickering.

"Ladies... and sir!" The boutique worker clapped her hands, breaking up the friends playful argument.

"No, just ladies is right! You got it right the first time, ma'am!" Santana flashed her Cheerios smirk and Kurt teasingly threw a catalogue at her.

"Well, um... I think we found the dress!" The heavy-set woman rubbed her hands together in achievement.

"That's what she said six dresses ago..." Santana whispered under her breath and Brittany squeezed her hand in warning.

"May I present to you, your bride..." The woman waved Quinn in.

Quinn stepped gingerly out from the behind the dressing room door and walked in front of the viewing mirror; like she had done six times before that very day. But this time it was different. This was a different reaction than she had gotten from her four best friends. There was no snarky comment from Santana about the dress making her look fat. There was no backhanded fashion-elitist remark from Kurt about the dress being a smidge out of season. There was only silence as she stood in the strapless, white corseted princess dress. Quinn was taken aback and nervously fidgeted with the material at her hips.

"Well...?" Her eyes scanned the room in confusion. "I mean, this is lucky number seven. This _has_ to be it!"

"It's..." Kurt started, but couldn't finish his statement as he brought his hands up to tent his nose and mouth.

"... soooo beautiful!" The three women cooed together and then over each other.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand as the two choked back tears together. Mercedes did the same. And Kurt wasn't even attempting to hold back the waterworks.

"Yeah...?" Quinn grinned and blushed at the same time. "It doesn't make me look fat? And it's not out of season?"

"No!" They all yelled at her, causing Gabriel to flinch in his sleep against Mercedes' shoulder.

"Well... it looks like this is the one then," Quinn swallowed a lump. "Quick! Someone take a picture so I can send it to my mom." She wiped and fanned her eyes.

And as quick as Quinn asked; Santana, Brittany, and Kurt fumbled with their phones for the future bride. They all got up and stepped towards her. But before Santana could beat the other two to getting a shot off, her phone screen lit up with a call from her mother. She had been in almost daily contact with her parents since Christmas, but she dreaded these phone calls more and more as her father's condition got worse and worse. She gave Brittany a strange look and moved to take the call out of the vicinity of the gushing bride to be.

Brittany watched with curiosity as Santana paced a corner of the boutique, talking low and only in Spanish. She tried to keep herself occupied by taking Gabriel from Mercedes and placing him in his stroller. She tried to engage in a conversation with the others, but couldn't keep her attention on them for more than fifteen seconds before looking back towards her wife.

"Is it her mom?" Quinn finally asked. Her voice was soft and caring.

"Mhm..." Brittany nodded just as Santana hung up. She took a moment to gather herself before turning and walking back. Her wife and three friends were silent as they searched her body language for any clue.

Santana sucked in a prolonged breath before speaking. "My parents can't make it to Gabriel's birthday..." she swallowed.

"Oh no, baby. I'm so sorry," Brittany pouted and rubbed Santana's arm.

"Um... my dad has been having trouble breathing lately and the doctors don't want him to travel..."

You could hear a pin drop as the four of them stared back at her. They couldn't find the words. Mainly, because there was nothing that could be said.

"Honey, we'll just go to Lima, okay? We'll pack all the supplies, I'll call my parents and tell them plans have changed." Brittany quickly suggested.

"I already suggested that, Britt." Santana pursed her lips. "My mom said no. She said my dad didn't want to throw a wrench in any plans."

"It wouldn't be a wrench though! It's two weeks away..."

"I don't know, baby..." Santana looked dejected. Brittany hated that look. It was the look she had seen a lot of over the last few weeks; every time Santana would get off the phone with her mother in the evenings.

"Okay!" Quinn finally spoke, breaking the uncanny awkward silence in the room. "What do you all say I treat you to a late lunch? It's the least I can do for dragging you around all morning."

"That sounds great, Q." Santana softly smiled. She knew what her best friend was trying to do, and she appreciated the sentiment.

It seemed like all the air had been sucked out of the room as everyone began to pack up and leave for lunch. Again, nothing much was said beyond casual and concise conversations.

Again... because nothing could be said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that has to be deep enough, Brittany!" Santana wiped the sweat off her brow, removing the shovel out of the hole.<p>

"Umm... a little more," Brittany squinted. "The little tag here says the Meyer lemon tree has to be planted in hole that's twice the size of its root bowl, babe."

"This is a giant ass hole, Britt!" Santana stuck the shovel back in and laughed. "I'm starting to suspect you just wanna watch me sweat," she flickered her brow.

"Maybe," Brittany grinned. "You are looking rather sexy in those jean shorts and tank top..."

Brittany looked her wife up and down like she was prey. They had been working on the backyard since Brittany's spring break, and were making a lot of progress. It was a great family bonding experience, even if it was like pulling teeth with their daughter to get anything done. Even though Roxie seemed to still be in a bad mood since her fight with Cassie, they suspected she was enjoying the experience as well.

"I know that look. Stop!" Santana chuckled and readjusted her sun glasses. "You know afternoon delights have effectively been wiped out of our lives since Gabe was born."

"Doesn't mean I can't daydream," Brittany ogled her some more.

"You're so bad..." Santana leaned into a lingering peck.

"Now dig!" Brittany playfully ordered and leaned down to get the soil ready. "After you're done with that one, the Mexican lime tree is going over there," she pointed.

"Where's Roxie to do this?" Santana grumbled. "Isn't she still grounded?"

Santana looked over her shoulder to see her daughter playing with Gabriel in the newly sown grass. She couldn't help but smile while watching Roxie being a doting big sister. The teenager held onto his little hand with her thumb and index finger as the newly mobile Gabriel went exploring the vast new territory of the backyard. He teetered and led his sister around, attempting to chase after a spring dragonfly that caught his eye. Santana had an overwhelming warm sensation from head to toe while watching the two.

"She's been off of probation for a few days, San." Brittany was on her knees, mixing the soil. "Besides, she's doing some babysitting while we try to get this backyard together. I want to have it at least halfway decent by Gabriel's birthday and Mother's Day on Sunday. I wanna show off our hard work to people."

Brittany didn't look up as she mixed, but knew by the dead silence coming from her wife she had struck a chord, and not a good one. It had been almost two weeks since getting the news that Santana's parents wouldn't be able to make the special occasion. She would often go silent for minutes at a time whenever the realization of her father's terminal illness sank in. Brittany finally looked up to find a stone-faced Santana shoveling into the ground with more resolution. She couldn't quite read her behind the sunglasses, but could all but see the sad eyes. She moved her mouth to speak, but was interrupted before getting a sound out.

"Oh god!" Roxie came leading towards the couple with Gabriel held out. "We got a stinker here! Take him!"

"Nu-uh," Brittany laughed. "You know the rules, Rox. Whoever smelt it... changes the poopy diaper."

"No way, Auntie B! He has like man-sized craps now! You know how horrible my gag reflex is!"

"Nice try, kid!" Brittany laughed some more. She finally stood up, brushing off some soil from her hands and knees.

"I got him." Without warning, an emotionless Santana laid down the shovel and took her son. And in a second she was quietly baby-talking to him, making her way up the stairs to the deck and into the house.

"Wha-what's wrong with _Tía_?" Roxie looked just as perplexed. "I-is it about her dad and them not being able to make it?"

"Yeah, sweetie..." Brittany picked up the shovel. "He's really sick." Brittany tried her best to be stoic as she dug into the ground.

"I got it, Auntie." Roxie took over the shoveling for her mother and Brittany went back to mixing the soil.

"How sick...?" Roxie swallowed.

"I'm not sure, honey. But we're planning a trip out to Lima sometime after Gabe's birthday..."

"Okay."

"The next few months are gonna be tough, Rox. I'm gonna need you to go with the flow for awhile, okay?" Brittany looked up. "Don't pull any teenager freak-outs if the scheduling and trips to Lima take away from your Zoe time. We need to be here for each other."

"Oh... don't worry about that..." Roxie sarcastically scoffed under her breath and angrily shoveled.

"You and Zoe haven't patched things up yet?"

"I haven't really had the chance! I was too embarrassed and scared to answer her calls or texts the few days after. Then her mom swept her off to the Hamptons for Easter and the whole spring break week! And this week, she's been MIA because of the May Showcase rehearsals."

"What are you scared about?"

"Auntie... I beat her best friend's ass! I don't really know how she _feels_ about that yet. And we've haven't really had the time to sit down and discuss anything. Honestly, everything's a big unknown right now..."

Roxie's throat and chest tightened at the inevitable future conversation she was bound to have with her girlfriend. But she needed to see her, and soon. Roxie was having major withdrawals as it had been the most time the girls had spent apart since winter break.

"There's still the phone if you guys insist on ducking each other at school." Brittany lowered her eyes. "Rox, you two are really amazing together. Just figure it out, and then invite her to your brother's birthday, okay?"

Brittany softly smiled. She was trying to exude confidence for her daughter by playing the situation off as two stubborn teenagers just needing to get their shit together. She knew deep down it was probably more complex than that, but she was trying to spur Roxie into making the first move.

"I'll try, B..." Roxie twitched a placating smile.

"Good!" Brittany stood up and again.

"We have been texting on and off all week while she's been staying late for rehearsals. It's just not the same; I wanna see her in person, Auntie. We have some like major couple soul-searching to do, and we can't do that over the phone."

Brittany stared and was rather proud of the fact Roxie had a sense of where to begin things with her girlfriend. The old Roxie would have definitely cut and run by now. Brittany looked away, letting the warm sunny day take hold. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to soak up the rays, saying a silent prayer to the skies that both her girls could keep it together passed the summer.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked at herself in the mirror later that night as she cut off her blow dryer. She blew an arrant blond strand out of her face and immediately started brushing the static out of her silky locks. She leaned her head to one side and brushed when she heard the faint, but familiar sound of Santana lightly singing. She smiled to herself as she recognized the Spanish lullaby Santana had sang to her pregnant belly for months. She walked and quietly leaned against the bathroom door frame, watching her wife sing a fading Gabriel to sleep on their bed. She laid facing him as the two shared a pillow.<p>

_Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor  
><em>_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón,__  
><em>_  
><em>_Que tengo que hacer,  
><em>_Lavar tus pañales sentarme a coser_

_Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo,  
><em>_Dormir en mis brazos y en mi corazón._

"I love that song..." Brittany gently spoke, walking up, then crawling on the bed.

"Yeah...?" Santana hummed, cracking a faint smile into the top of their son's head. She gently rubbed up and down Gabriel's back. He rustled in his fire engine red footed pajamas, but settled back into his little dream world.

"Mhm, he used to move around like crazy in my tummy whenever you would sing it, then settle down and sleep. Just like this..." Brittany snuggled in closer behind, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. She mimicked her wife in drawing circles on his back for a moment.

"My grandma used to sing it to me..." Santana spoke so small. "It always makes me think about her and how we never patched things up before... you know?"

"Mhm," Brittany searched her wife's eyes. "But baby... that wasn't your fault. You tried, even until the end..."

"I know, Britt."

"What's wrong? Talk to me, love." Brittany finally asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

Of course, she knew what was wrong. And this would undoubtedly be the first of many talks in the next few months. But she didn't mind, because she had taken the vows to always be there for her wife.

"I don't know..." Santana swallowed, then ran her fingers through Gabriel's hair. "I guess I just feel guilty. I've been wanting to make it out to Lima a lot more and spend time with my dad, and I haven't been able to."

"I'm sorry, I know we've just had a lot going on lately. And then I started the second project-"

"No, baby," she grabbed Brittany's hand over Gabriel's back and shook her head. "No one is to blame. It's just unfortunate that I haven't been able to get out there in six months."

"I know, San. But we're making a trip out before Memorial Day."

"I just wish they could make it..." she pouted and picked off a piece of lint from Gabriel's eyebrow. "I'm sad, Britt. I'm sad he's gonna miss Gabe turning one, our first 'real' Mother's Day, and I'm sad that Gabriel's never going to know his _abuelo_. Cancer just sucks!" she hissed.

"Gabriel will know his grandpa, babe. We'll make sure of it! And cancer does suck really hard!" Brittany reached over to caress her face. She felt so unbelievably helpless that it actually ached.

Santana leaned into her wife's soothing touch and held back tears. She wondered when the feeling of always wanting to cry would ever go away. It seemed like it would never, not since receiving the news the day after Thanksgiving months ago. She searched her son's handsome face and closed her eyes like she was trying to burn the memory into eternity.

"Time just goes by so fast, Britt," she whispered. "Look how big he is..." Santana looked up and down his tiny body as he lightly snored away.

"Mhm..." Brittany finally scooted back down and hummed into the back of Gabriel's head, breathing him in. "But he's always gonna be our little baby."

"Can he sleep with us tonight...?" Santana softly asked, and Brittany could feel the vulnerability coming off of her wife like a heat-ray.

"Do you even have to ask?" Brittany smirked.

She got up and turned off the lights, and made sure the window was cracked a bit as Santana moved herself and Gabriel under the covers. Brittany snuggled into her original position. For awhile, she took turns again drawing circles on Gabriel's back with Santana until their hands stopped and rested on each other. And like so many times before, since Gabriel was born, the three of them faded away to the sounds of Brooklyn coming in through the window.

* * *

><p>Roxie weaved in and out of pedestrians as she made her way up Flushing Avenue on her longboard. She had gotten it for Christmas from her mothers, but hadn't been able to take it out around Brooklyn yet. It was mid spring now though, and the ice and snow was long gone. Roxie didn't have to put up with the headache of the subway system to get across town anymore with her new mode of transportation.<p>

She came to a sudden stop once she reached her destination. She flipped her board up into her hand and stared at Zoe for a moment through the coffee shop window. Her girlfriend sat at one of the small couple tables and looked to be casually flipping through her phone while sucking on a frappucino. Roxie gulped, and had no idea why she was so nervous. She had jumped at the chance to get out of the house early that Sunday morning after she had helped set up Gabriel's birthday party with her family. Her moms said she could get out for a few if she promised to be home before the festivities. She had been planning to hit her favorite record store until Zoe suddenly text her about meeting up at a local coffee shop.

Roxie blankly stared; the girls had yet to sit down and have a real conversation since the fight. They agreed only in text messages that they would give each other some space, and hadn't really text since Roxie invited her to Gabriel's birthday party on Thursday. That throat and chest tightening feeling came back again as her mind raced. Zoe wouldn't come all the way to Bushwick on Mother's Day just to break up with her, would she? Or maybe it was the opposite. Maybe Roxie should take it as a good sign that her girlfriend came to her turf instead having them meet at some neutral place.

There was no point in standing there like a weirdo any longer. She had to face the music sooner or later. As Roxie took out her earbuds and walked into the hip coffee shop, she told herself she would take it on the chin and stay standing, like she had done so many other times in her life before. The teenagers' eyes locked and they both slowly smiled as Roxie approached, finally taking a seat.

"Nice board, hipster." Zoe teased and playfully smirked. Roxie took it as a good sign and was finally able to relax some. She wanted to lean over and give Zoe a kiss, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, I'm just breaking it in like a new pair of jeans..." Roxie blushed and was trying her best to truck through the initial awkwardness.

"I uh... got you your favorite ice tea with a velencia shot. It's fucking hot today and I figured you might want something refreshing." Zoe smiled and pushed the tall ice tea across to Roxie, leaving a wet trail of condensation on the ebony table top.

"Thanks..." Roxie smiled and took a long sip. There was an awkward silence as both girls seemed to be waiting for the other one to make the first move. It was the single most painfully awkward moment between them since Roxie first opened the door on that snowy January day a year ago.

"Okay!" Zoe finally broke first. "Rox, what's going on with us? This is stupid!" she sighed

"I don't know! Are you gonna break up with me right now?" Roxie countered just as fast.

"What! No!" Zoe almost laughed. "Why would you think...?" she shook her head.

"I don't know, Zo. You could have invited me to your house or came to mine. And instead you pick a place where we can't make a scene. I see it in movies all the time. This is the type of place where you dump someone!"

"You're ridiculous," Zoe giggled. She giggled and Roxie's heart skipped a beat. She missed her girlfriend's laugh over the last few weeks. "Why do you always think bad stuff?"

"...It's all I know..." Roxie mumbled, averting her eyes.

"It's not all you know, that's a cop out. You have good things in your life; a lot of good things, Roxie." Zoe was starting to get fed up with that type of talk from Roxie. She reached across and interlaced their fingers. The feeling sent tingles through Roxie's body. The absence of Zoe's touch over the last few weeks had been torture.

"I know..." Roxie rubbed her thumb along Zoe's and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened," Zoe quirked her mouth. "One minute we're fine, then Natasha shows up, and all hell breaks loose! This is really hard for me, Rox! I love you and love my best friends. I need to know both sides, so I can try to fix things."

"Didn't Cassie tell you everything...?" Roxie's eyes slightly deadened at the mentioning of her arch-nemesis.

"She told me her side. It was some bullshit story about how you attacked her all unprovoked. I never bought it! I know you, and you wouldn't do that." Zoe rolled her lips as she played with Roxie's fingers. "Look, I know she said something to you. What did she say to piss you off?"

Roxie thought the question over for a moment. She wanted so badly to tell Zoe right then and there just how evil her best friend was. She wanted to tell her word for word what the bitch said to her in that hallway when their faces were a mere inches from each other. She wanted to, but Roxie just couldn't. Who was she to ruin sixteen years of friendship? Who was she to knock Zoe down a social peg? She sighed and opened her mouth to answer.

"Cassie's just a bitch, Z," she rolled her eyes. "She told me some shit about you needing space, and I flipped out. That's all..." she looked down and chewed on her bottom lip.

Roxie lied. She didn't know why she lied. She didn't know why she was protecting Cassie Toscano's bitch ass when she could have lit her up right there. But maybe she was really protecting Zoe from having to make any tough decisions. She would take one for the team on this. Zoe was worth it, and Roxie was desperate. She wasn't sure if she could breathe one more day without her.

"That's all she said? Are you sure?" Zoe was skeptical.

"Mhm..." Roxie played it casual and took another sip of her tea.

"Roxie, I know some of my friends are bitches-"

"That's an understatement," Roxie quickly jabbed and opened her cup to eat a piece of ice.

Zoe sighed. "I'm not naive, Rox. I know how Cassie and the others have been operating. And yes, I know Natasha still might have a thing for me-"

"Might?" Roxie raised her eyebrows and found Zoe's statement utterly naive.

"Roxie!" Zoe scolded her for interrupting. "You remember we started talking about trust a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Baby, I need you to trust me... like I trust you." Zoe squeezed her hand. "Please?"

One deep look into Zoe's glowing hazel eyes, and Roxie was done for. She did trust her. She trusted Zoe with all her heart and soul. However, she still couldn't get passed her total distrustof Zoe's friends, or the distrust of anything in her life lasting long. But admitting that would only send the discussion into circles again. Roxie just wanted to quit while she was ahead.

"I trust you... I always have." Roxie softly smiled. She brought Zoe's hand up to her lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"This was just a little bump, Rox. We can make it work. I promise to talk to Natasha and tell her to knock off the flirting. I'll talk to Cassie too about her bitchy ways. I'll split my time, so you don't have to be around them. I can do it."

Roxie flickered her eyes and felt almost sickly guilty for what Zoe was suggesting. But she would never make her girlfriend choose, so this is how it had to be for awhile.

"Okay," Roxie kissed her hand again.

"So, are we good now?" Zoe finally flashed her perfect bright smile.

"We're perfect..." Roxie gazed lovingly, but wasn't sure how much she believed the statement.

"Can we kiss now? Because I've been dying without you," Zoe laughed.

Roxie chuckled, then scooted and hopped her chair around until she was between her girlfriend's legs. Zoe grabbed her face and slowly smiled into a long, and much overdue kiss. It was instant electricity and a much needed jolt to both girls. They immediately felt like they were the only two in the coffee shop.

"I missed you..." Zoe kissed the tip of Roxie's nose.

"I missed you too..." Roxie mouthed, caressing her cheek bones with her thumbs.

"Do you think there's time for a quickie at my house before Gaby's party?" Zoe mischievously flickered her brows.

"Unfortunately, not." Roxie laughed out. "But maybe we can sneak in an epic make-out session on my bed while everyone's in the backyard."

"Or your laundry room. No one will ever find us in there!" Zoe still couldn't wipe off her grin, and Roxie just shook her head.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go then," Zoe finished off her drink. "You're lucky I came prepared and brought Gabe's present with me," she reached down in a bag by her feet and pulled out a medium sized gift covered in balloon wrapping paper.

"Awww, I'm sure he's gonna love it."

"Oh, he is!" Zoe proudly stated. "I even got your moms a little Mother's Day gift," she reached down and pulled out a card to show Roxie.

"Oh shit!" Roxie's face paled. She let her head fall to the table in defeat and banged it a few times.

"What?" Zoe froze and stared in confusion at her girlfriend before figuring it out. "Oh no! You forgot about Mother's Day, Rox! What the fuck?"

"I don't know... maybe... yes." Roxie winced and ran her fingers down her face in embarrassment. "Ugh, I'm a fuck up."

Roxie felt like shit. It was her first Mother's Day since being adopted by two of the most perfect women on the planet, and she had forgotten to buy them a gift. Worse yet, she had no idea what to even get mothers on Mother's Day, she didn't really have much experience in that department.

"You're not a fuck up, babe." Zoe soothed. "It's Mother's Day and there's tons of ideas. All you need is a card! Maybe you can write them a poem? You're good at lyrics."

"Oh my god! That's so cheesy, Z." Roxie scrunched her face at the horrible suggestion.

"Okay, you might be talking to the wrong person here. Every year I get my mom virtually the same Marc Jacobs cardigan just in a different color, then we have breakfast. And I totally got your moms two gift cards to that deli they like to be fat kids at on Wilson Avenue." Zoe held up the card, looking apologetic for not being better help.

"That's it, I'm fucked!" Roxie groaned.

"No, you're not." Zoe patted her back. "You just have to think of what this day means to you, Rox. And then the perfect gift idea will come. You have to keep it in perspective. Like a year ago, where were you today?"

"Ummm, I was telling my bio mom off in a prison rec room and then I made it back just in time to see Gabriel's disgusting, bloody mucousy birth." Roxie laughed.

"Ewww," Zoe shoved her shoulder.

"Ugh, I don't know. I'm not good at-"

Roxie stopped mid sentence as the floral shop across the street caught her eye. She gazed passed Zoe's head as the gears began to turn in her head. It was a cheesy idea, maybe even more cheesy than Zoe's poem suggestion. But it felt right, and something her mothers would probably appreciate. They kind of had no choice; Roxie didn't have that much allowance money saved up. It would be the perfect gift, and on a budget.

"What...?" Zoe tried to follow Roxie's gaze, but was still confused on what she was looking at.

Roxie just smiled at her girlfriend; rather content with herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master.<em>"

Shannon jumped out in front of Santana with a red lightsaber as she tried to make it down the deck stairs with a tray of hamburger patties for the barbeque. Santana just stared in annoyance at her sister-in-law and gave her the most epic eye roll she could muster.

"Shannon, move!" she chuckled and tried to move passed the youngest Pierce.

"Uh, this is the part where you say, '_Only a master of evil, Darth._' and then we clash lightsabers."

"I don't have a lightsaber, just this tray of raw burger. Now move, nerd! And put that sword back on the party favor table. They're for the kids!"

"Only half the kids are here right now, it's early. Besides, there all babies from Gabriel's daycare. Do you think they'll appreciate the epicness of this toy?" Shannon defended her actions of trying to steal from toddlers.

"I repeat... how do you have a boyfriend?" Santana laughed and was finally able to make it around her.

"Whatever." Shannon walked away, making her way to torture someone else with her dorkiness next.

Santana dropped the tray off at the pit where her father-in-law was barbecuing. She chatted with and greeted some of the daycare parents as she made her way back up the deck and then back into the house. She leaned against the back door after entering, enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment. It was an early wake-up call for everyone to get the house ready for the big day. Her in-laws had come in that Friday, and Santana was already exhausted from their energy. She sat at a barstool and moved some Star Wars party plates out of the way. She wondered if she could maybe sneak in a little shot of gin to take the edge off the already hectic day. Before she could get to the part where she decided that was an awful idea, Brittany and her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Birthday boy has a clean diaper now!" Brittany sang as they entered.

"Yay!" Santana mocked clapped. She grinned proudly at their baby boy as Brittany brought him closer. Gabriel was looking rather birthday dapper in his flannel short-sleeve button down and jean shorts. His hair was now long enough for a little gel and to rock the formal side part. Of course, all topped off with his favorite red high top converse.

"I'll take him, Britty." Jesse grabbed Gabriel out of Brittany's arms. "So, he can play with his friends," she baby-talked and bounced him on her hip as she made her way out the back door.

"They've been like the best babysitters all weekend, huh?" Brittany laughed, watching her mother leave.

"Mhm..." Santana forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked and took a seat in Santana's lap. She searched her face, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm good, honey..." Santana pecked her lips, holding tighter around her waist. "It's my son's first birthday, it's Mother's Day, and I'm with the people I love. I can't complain..."

"Good..." Brittany softly spoke and brushed some of Santana's hair out of her face. Her wife had that sad underlying look in her eyes again. A look she hadn't seen since before Christmas. But it was something she would have to get used to for awhile, and hopefully Santana wouldn't shut her out like before.

"I love you," Santana leaned forward and planted a firm kiss.

"Mm, I love you too... Happy Mother's Day." Brittany hummed back.

"Speaking of Mother's Day and our children," Santana said between kisses. "Where's the teenager? She's supposed to be here by now to help with the chaos."

"I don't know," Brittany murmured and couldn't bring herself to stop kissing.

"Jesus! PDA at a one year old's birthday?"

The couple broke their kiss to find Roxie and Zoe standing hand-in-hand in the kitchen entryway.

"Ohhh! Look who made up, Britt-Britt?" Santana teased the teenagers.

"Aww, about time!" Brittany leaned her cheek against Santana's. "Look how cute they are, sweetie!"

Zoe cutely laughed and Roxie looked about ready to explode from embarrassment.

"Are the presents outside?" Zoe asked, lifting up her bag of gifts.

"Yeah, honey. There's a big table, you can't miss it." Brittany pointed and Zoe smiled at Roxie before leaving her alone with her mothers.

"So, that's what you were doing, huh? Doing a little making up with Zoe?" Santana teased some more.

"Yes and no," Roxie smirked. "Can you both come with me in the living room real quick?" She asked, looking between her mothers.

"Um... o-okay, sweetheart." Brittany said.

The couple looked curiously at one another and stood up, finally following their daughter into the living room. They walked gingerly and almost unsure, holding each other's hands until they reached their destination, where they were met with two of the most exquisite bouquets of pink carnations sitting on the coffee table in beautiful glass vases.

"Oh my god..." Brittany cooed and rushed over to them, followed by Santana. "You got us these, Rox? They're so pretty, honey!" she was already tearing up.

"Yeah..." Roxie blushed. "I didn't have much money after I bought Gabriel's gift. It's all I could afford," she anxiously rubbed her hands.

"No, _mija_... these are beautiful," Santana swallowed. "Just perfect..." she gazed with glassy eyes at Roxie.

"When my grandpa died, I remember going with some of his musician friends to a flower shop. The lady there explained to them that purple carnations were what they wanted for a funeral, and symbolized mourning. I remember her explaining that pink carnations were for mothers, and they symbolized a mother's pure love."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Brittany smiled. She leaned over to smell the flowers.

"I got you each a dozen for the twelve months Gaby's been with us too. I-I know I told you when you adopted me, but it's worth repeating. I don't know where I would be right now without you two doing what you did. I'm forever grateful... and I love you guys. Happy Mother's Day."

Roxie stood her beautifully awkward self and smiled at her mothers. They stood staring back speechless for a second. They were always a little blindsided whenever their daughter decided to make any sort of speech of that caliber. That feeling they both felt the moment Gabriel was born crept back in. It was a cross between their hearts cracking open and a volcano erupting in their chests. The warm and fuzzies came over them in an instant, and they both rushed to their daughter. They openly wept as they sandwiched her.

"Ugh, you guys are kind of hurting me." Roxie squeaked out after an extended moment.

"Shh, don't ruin the moment, _mija_..." Santana giggled through happy tears.

"Yeah, we're almost done, Rox. Give us about thirty more seconds," Brittany joked.

"Why all the long group hugs though? Can't we just hug one at time like normal families?"

"No!" The couple said in unison.

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz.**

"Saved by the bell, Rox." Santana laughed. "I'll get it."

"It's probably Quinn and Nick," Brittany guessed.

"It better be! If they're gonna try for a baby right after they get married, then they need to learn how to deal with all these little monsters for an afternoon!"

Santana shouted as she opened the door. She smiled, expecting Quinn and Nick, one of their other friends, or even a daycare parent with one of Gabriel's baby friends. But it wasn't any of them, to her surprise. Her face went ghost white and her heart jumped in her throat as she stared back at her parents.

"Hi, _bebé_!" Miguel sickly croaked through a smile. He was thin and decrepit; the cancer seemed to be eating him alive right in front of Santana. But he still had that lively gleam in his big brown eyes.

"Hi, _mija_..." Maria smiled wide.

"_Papí y mamí_?" Santana's mouth was open in shock. "I-I thought the doctors said daddy couldn't travel..?"

"Eh," Miguel waved his hand in annoyance. "These new doctors don't know anything! It was a little shortness of breath. I wouldn't miss my grandson's first birthday for the world," he grinned.

"It's a turnaround, _mija_. We have a flight back home tomorrow afternoon," Maria cleared up.

Santana laughed through uncontrollable tears and launched herself into his arms just as Brittany and Roxie stepped into the doorway to see what all the commotion was about. They looked just as shocked, and Brittany teared up as well at the sight of her in-laws. Santana couldn't believe the mix of emotions that day had already brought her.

She was like a madwoman for the rest of the afternoon as she glided around, taking pictures of everything and everyone in her line of vision. She had become the resident house photographer for the day, while Brittany ran after Gabriel and made sure the party ran smoothly. Santana loved the job, because she was able to be a fly on the wall in some respect. She could just observe her beautiful family from behind the lens, and marvel at how wonderfully unique they all were.

But no matter how far she veered, her camera kept finding its way back to her father. She must have filled up a whole memory card just with pictures of he and Gabriel alone. And when it came time to cut Gabriel's Star Wars cake, Miguel was again front and center with his grandson. Everyone cooed and laughed as Gabriel smashed his face into a piece of his Millenium Falcon in his high chair, then grinned with his now four teeth. A series of 'awwws' rang out when the baby tried to reach out and feed his abuelo some of the frosting, instead missing Miguel's mouth and getting his nose.

Brittany held Santana from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder as she recorded the moment and took pictures. Santana looked to the side randomly to see Kurt drinking punch out of a Wookiee cup, cooing and awwing along with everyone else. She smirked to herself, and made a mental note to spam his email the next morning with _all_ of the birthday pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Kind of a weird chapter for me. I naturally kept switching to Britt's POV. So, kind of a different flavor. I hoped you enjoyed it :)

**Random Note: **The Zoxie one-shot will be up on my tumblr Sunday afternoon. A lot of calls from some of you for me to post here on FF as well. I can't deny you beautiful souls lol, so I'll probably post it here soon after it goes up on tumblr. (**martianinthought**)


	38. Cancer and Virgo

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Wow, it's been a month. I apologize for the delay. Those of you who have PM'd me or hit me up on tumblr know my grandmother suddenly passed away a couple of weeks ago. Things have been hectic to say the least as her memorial service approaches next weekend. But I'm working my way back. Thank you for the well wishes :)

Just a reminder to any of you who aren't aware, I posted the Zoxie one-shot here about three weeks ago. You can find it on my FF story page.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Cancer and Virgo<strong>

_I know you belong  
><em>_To somebody new  
><em>_But tonight  
><em>_You belong to me_

Roxie softly sang and plucked at her ukulele while she sat with her girlfriend on Zoe's living room couch. The school year had just ended and the girls were enjoying a lazy early June day, trying to shield themselves from the late spring heatwave.

_Although we're apart  
><em>_You are a part of my heart  
><em>_But tonight  
><em>_You belong to me_

Zoe flashed her eyes up from her writing and cracked a restrained smile at being serenaded.

_Wait down by the stream  
><em>_How sweet it will seem  
><em>_Once more just to dream in  
><em>_The moonlight  
><em>_My honey I know  
><em>_With the dawn  
><em>_That you will be gone  
><em>_But tonight  
><em>_You belong to me_

"You know, it's really hard to concentrate on what I'm doing when you're being too fucking cute," Zoe laughed and sat up.

"It would be even cuter if you would be the Bernadette Peters to my Steve Martin and duet it with me." Roxie stopped strumming and smugly smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know who those people are." Zoe blankly blinked back, running her fingers through her hair.

"What!" Roxie sharply gasped. "You have never seen _The Jerk_? Bernadette Peters and Steve Martin duet 'Tonight You Belong To Me' while walking on a beach...?"

"Nope, never seen it," Zoe chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh my god! You're killing me, baby!" Roxie threw her head back in pained disgust. "You know what, never mind. What are you writing anyway?"

"I'm planning out my summer schedule."

"Um, why do you need to write out your summer schedule? Doesn't that like defeat the purpose of having a fun and spontaneous summer?" It was Roxie's turn to blink blankly at her girlfriend.

"It's something I've been doing since my parents divorced," Zoe explained. "I just got used to planning out two different schedules for both parents."

"Except you're about to be seventeen, your dad lives in London, and your mom is working mega overtime at the New York City Ballet," Roxie reminded her.

"So..." Zoe laughed. "Rox, this is the summer before senior year! This is like prime time to add last minute bulk to my transcripts. I signed up for those transferable dance theory classes at Brooklyn College and I have that summer dance camp at the NYCB. Not to mention, I have to get my showcase together in time for Juilliard auditions next February. Mrs. LP and I have to pick my music and work on the choreography-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roxie waved her hand, giggling. "Zo, your Type A personality is giving me chest pains. Take it down a notch!" she teased some more.

"Oh, whatever," Zoe giggled and grabbed Roxie's hand. "It's not that much."

"Uh, yeah it is. School just ended three days ago and you're already making plans into the start of senior year. Did you happen to pencil me in that little schedule of yours?" Roxie gestured to Zoe's schedule.

"Of course! I can fit you in once a week after NYCB camp every Thursday night," she grinned.

"That's not funny, Zoe..." Roxie pulled her hand away.

"Awww, I'm just playing, baby." Zoe grabbed Roxie's face and planted a hard kiss. "You know I'll always make time for you," she whispered into another kiss.

"I know..." Roxie went back to mindlessly plucking her ukulele.

Zoe studied her face. She was always careful before bringing up certain topics, but she was curious about Roxie's future plans. Often times, her girlfriend wasn't too big on divulging anything about the future beyond what she wanted for lunch the next day.

"So..." Zoe started, with a bit of hesitation before continuing. "Have you looked into any music schools you might be interested in after graduation?"

"No..." Roxie stopped playing and scrunched her brows.

It was new territory for the young couple. Any talk about the future usually just involved Zoe going on forever about Juilliard or possibly living together at some point.

"Why not?" Zoe nervously chewed her top lip.

"I dunno," Roxie shrugged. "I just don't think about things like that."

"Roxie, you live and breathe music. How do you not think about things like that?"

"Because, the idea of more school after high school isn't the most tantalizing idea to me, Zoe."

"So, what's tantalizing to you?" Zoe probed some more.

"Right now? You and me hooking up on your mom's expensive couch." Roxie answered her own question with a smirk and went in for a kiss.

"I'm being serious, Rox..." Zoe backed her head away before she made contact.

"Ugh, fine..." Roxie rolled her eyes with a huff. "The answer honestly is... I don't know. I mean, a lot of things interest me."

"Like what?" Zoe propped her head in her hand, leaning against the couch.

"Like teaching music one day, maybe. Owning my own record store would also be really fucking cool. Playing music professionally, like as a studio musician or in a band. Or songwriting, like my mom and Auntie Cedes do for Ramen Records."

Roxie swallowed and looked away, plucking at her ukulele again. It was the first time she had admitted any of that out loud. Zoe always had a way of getting the deepest buried secrets out of her.

"What about... playing your own original stuff professionally for people?" Zoe softly asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"Babe, you have notebook after notebook of original music and lyrics. You should play at an open mic night this summer." Zoe nudged her.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that." Roxie blushed. "You saw how nervous I was to perform at Musician Square last summer. And that was only after you dared me."

"But you can grow out of that with a little practice. That's why I was so excited for you to play in the May Showcase until you got suspended from it." Zoe's voice dropped and she deadened her eyes in disappointment.

"That's okay, because Cassie's skank ass was suspended from it too. So, it's all good." Roxie proudly stated.

"Roxie," Zoe clicked her tongue and nudged her again. "It's not funny. You had a chance to play original music in front of like thirty music school scouts. That opportunity doesn't come again until the Fall Recital or next year's Winter Concert."

"Zoe, can we just not?" Roxie rolled her head to one side. "It's summer, baby. I just wanna concentrate on having the best vacation with you, filled with mindless fun, junk food, and like the best sex." She mischievously smiled into a kiss, leaning back and pulling Zoe on top of her.

"Mmm, that's all you want?" Zoe giggled into her mouth.

"Mhmmm..." Roxie hummed into her cheek and up her jawline.

"Mkay, I'll stop bugging you..." Zoe breathed out and was succumbing fast to the dizzying kisses. "But before we get it on, I want to finish my schedule." she suddenly pulled away, chuckling.

"Ugh, blue-balled!" Roxie grimaced at her girlfriend before sitting back up.

"I can't help my 'Type A personality'," Zoe mocked and moved to go back to her writing. "Serenade me again, and I might go faster," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Roxie chuckled and picked up her ukulele to start playing.

_Stars shining bright above you  
><em>_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
><em>_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
><em>_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me  
><em>_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
><em>_While I'm alone and blue as can be  
><em>_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
><em>_Still craving your kiss  
><em>_I'm longin' to linger till dawn, dear  
><em>_Just saying this_

Roxie strummed and huskily sang the 1930's American standard, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend while Zoe wrote. No matter how great the clash was between their type A and B personalities, Roxie was determined to never make it an issue. At least, not that summer.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
><em>_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
><em>_But in your dreams whatever they be  
><em>_Dream a little dream of me..._

* * *

><p>"I think he's gonna be a dancer just like his mommy." Brittany grinned at her phone screen as she recorded her son dancing.<p>

Gabriel was in a simple cotton shirt and diaper, standing by the piano bench as Roxie pounded out the Ray Charles rhythm & blues classic, 'Mess Around' one evening. She was encouraging her little brother to dance while she played. And Gabriel was doing the international one year old dance where he simply bounced up and down on his tiny legs. He giggled and clapped as he jerked off balance and mostly out of rhythm.

"No, Auntie, he's gonna be a piano player like his sissy!" Roxie loudly corrected over her piano playing.

"I think I'm gonna have to agree with Rox on that one, babe." Santana looked up from her laptop as she sat against the arm of the couch. "Think about how awesome piano lessons will look on his resume when we apply to the Magic Kingdom Nursery School in a year."

"Santana, we talked about this." Brittany whipped her head around at her wife. "Gabriel isn't going to any preschool where there's an outrageous two year waiting list."

"Okay, okay..." Santana raised her hands. "I'm just saying it would look good on any application."

"Besides, he does more slobbering than playing on his toy piano. What do you think he's going to do on a real piano right now?"

"Actually, the real question is... can you guys afford my rates?" Roxie stopped playing and laughed. "My piano lessons aren't cheap."

"Consider the fact that we've put a roof over your head and food in your belly for almost two years your upfront commission, _mija_," Santana quickly shot back.

Roxie made a face back at Santana, but had to no comeback at the truth being shoved back into her chest.

"So, do you have any major plans for the summer, Rox?" Brittany asked and casually placed Santana's feet over her lap.

"Not really. Should I...?" Roxie pulled Gabriel up and let him tinker on the piano keys.

"Well, it is the summer before senior year-"

"Jesus! What is everyone's obsession with that?" Roxie semi snapped.

"Whoa! What crawled up your butt and died?" Santana laughed and typed away without looking up. "I thought that was a pretty innocent question."

"I'm sorry, Auntie B. It's just Zoe was mapping out her crazy summer schedule earlier today and talking about the same thing. How I should be using the vacation to bolster my transcripts or something."

"Zoe's right," Santana continued to type. "Rox, your mom and I were in like ten different clubs before graduation. We won nationals for Glee club and cheerleading before we even started college."

"Wait, you guys were cheerleaders?" Roxie cracked an incredulous smile at the new information.

"Yeah," Brittany giggled. "Haven't you seen the picture of us in our uniforms hanging in the stairwell?"

"I thought those were like kinky Halloween costumes from a few years ago."

"No!" Santana scoffed. "Those were our official uniforms. In fact, I was the co-captain of the Cheerios."

"Your team was called the Cheerios?" Roxie snickered and gently tried to block Gabriel from slapping down on the keys too hard.

"Yes, Roxie, they were." Santana squinted her eyes. "And _you_ are trying to change the subject. The point is, your girlfriend is right. You need to be pumping up the extracurriculars."

"For what!"

"College!" Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"Oh, that..." Roxie nodded. "Yeah... um, I-I'm not too sure if college is for me..." she suddenly tried to make her voice too small to hear, knowing the reaction she would probably get.

"What!" The couple shrieked at the same time.

"No, no, no!" Santana wagged her finger. "You're going to college."

"_Tía_, I-I don't think it's for me."

"How do you know?" Santana shrugged. "You haven't gone yet."

"I just know, okay." Roxie looked stubborn and brushed Gabriel's hair back.

"You know this isn't actually debatable," Santana sharply stared at her daughter. "I don't care if it's music school, state school, the Ivy League, community college, or a freaking clown school. You're going somewhere, Roxie!"

"How is that even fair, _Tía_?" Roxie's voice tensed as the argument looked primed for escalation.

"It's fair, because I said so!"

"Oh, that's mature!"

"Enough!" Brittany finally broke it up.

"Rox, what we're just saying is that college is an amazing opportunity and would open so many doors for you." Brittany gently smiled. "And... we've been saving for it."

"You guys have been saving for my college education?" It was the first time Roxie had heard the news.

"Mhm, since last year, sweetie." Brittany played with the hem of Santana's jeans. "As soon as we decided we wanted to adopt you, we went to the bank and started a college fund for you and the baby."

"Oh..." Roxie swallowed and didn't have any words for the generous gesture. "I-I didn't know that..."

"Look, we'll make a deal with you right here and right now." Brittany looked over to Santana before focusing back on Roxie. "You can have the summer to think about it. No pressure from us and no nagging. But come the start of the school year, we want to hear your plans. Okay?"

Roxie stared back at her mothers and quirked her mouth deep in thought before answering. "Yeah, sure. I can be down with that," she nodded and smiled.

"Good," Brittany was jubilant.

Santana watched the entire interaction between her wife and daughter without saying a word. Mostly because she had to bite her tongue. As far as she was concerned, it really was not up for discussion. Roxie was going to college and that was the end of it. But Santana had epically failed in convincing her daughter of that because of her domineering tone, and Brittany had gotten her to take a positive step forward with a softer approach. It was another one of those funny things about parenthood and marriage. Santana would take the backseat to Brittany on this until the topic came up again in a few months.

"You might have gotten out of this discussion, because of your mom giving you a three month stay. But you're _not_ getting out of dress shopping tomorrow for Quinn's wedding, Rox." Santana pointed.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany clapped. "We're gonna have so much fun all day tomorrow! We have to get your dress and Gabriel's little tuxedo. He's gonna look sooo cute!" she cooed.

"Oh man," Roxie groaned, leaning her forehead against the back of Gabriel's head. "I hate shopping with you guys. Can't you just pick me out something nice and save me the pain of being dragged around Brooklyn for six hours?"

"Sure, _mija_. If you want us to pick out the pinkest and frilliest thing we can possibly find," Santana teased.

"Never mind, I'll go." Roxie quickly replied.

"Yay, Roxie." Brittany cheered and Santana laughed.

The couple was still in hysterics at teasing their daughter when suddenly, Santana's phone lit up on the coffee table with an incoming call. The laughing stopped all at once as Santana and Brittany leaned over and saw the call was from Maria. She usually called her daughter in the evenings, but something seemed different. It was a little earlier than usual and everyone in the room seem to pick up on that fact. The couple shared a poignant look before Santana answered her phone with the shakiest hello Brittany had ever heard leave her wife's lips.

Brittany and Roxie watched as Santana sat up with urgency, placing her laptop on the table and standing. She paced with an arm crossed around her stomach as Maria seem to be delivering the news as calmly as she possibly could for her daughter. It felt like they were in a vacuum; the room void of any sound or air. Brittany couldn't even register Gabriel's off key piano playing as her focus was solely on Santana. And when she saw a hand go to her mouth, tears well in her wife's eyes, and Santana's knees slightly buckle underneath her, Brittany couldn't help the innate reaction to jump off the couch and be at her side.

Things had turned in a second, and Brittany still didn't know what Maria had said to Santana to make her drop the phone and sob uncontrollably. Had Miguel passed away? Or was he just in the hospital again? Santana tried to get the words out between fits of violent sobbing in Brittany's chest, but couldn't. Everything felt as if it was taking place underwater. It was dreary and muted - viscous and in slow motion. And as Brittany locked her tear stung eyes with Roxie from across the room, there was an unspoken understanding that their young family was about to be tested once again.

* * *

><p>Brittany yawned and regripped the steering wheel. She readjusted her eyes and tried her best to focus on the road ahead of her. The family had made the almost ten hour drive from Brooklyn to Lima as soon as Brittany was able to calm Santana down and get everyone organized. Roxie proved to be the ultimate help in getting Gabriel's stuff together while Brittany took care of packing for her and Santana. They made it into town at about five o'clock in the morning. Brittany hadn't even had enough time for coffee and greetings when they dropped their children off at her parents' house.<p>

She yawned again as they sped down Bellefontaine Avenue towards Lima Memorial Hospital, where Miguel was in the ICU. He was in his final throes of his illness and it seemed like the family couldn't get to Ohio fast enough so Santana could be at his side. Brittany reached over and interlaced their fingers over the center console. They had barely shared any words beyond Brittany consoling her through fits of crying during the car ride. She was at least grateful that her wife had managed a few cat-naps in between the tears.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Brittany asked and immediately regretted the dumb question once it left her mouth.

"I just wish there weren't so many fucking traffic lights," Santana sniffled and wiped a tear.

"I know, honey, but I see the hospital right ahead. We're almost there." Brittany brought her hand up to her lips for a reassuring kiss.

"I just..." Santana breathed out. "I want to be there when..."

"I know..." Brittany nodded. "I think we're good. Your mom would have called if anything happened."

Santana nodded back at Brittany and was a little more at ease. It still felt like an elephant had been sitting on her chest for the better part of ten hours, but she was coming to terms with the devastating news. Somewhere, deep down, she knew the phone call was coming sooner or later, especially after seeing her father at Gabriel's birthday party and then again for Memorial Day weekend. That weekend he was doing even worse.

A few minutes later, Santana rubbed her sweaty hands together as the elevator ascended to the ICU level. Everything was feeling utterly surreal at the moment, and tinged with a foggy dreamlike haze. Maybe it was from all the crying, the long car ride, or sheer exhaustion, but Santana had the sudden urge to pinch herself before the elevator doors opened. Her mind and heart had been at a fast pace all night and early morning, but as soon as they were met with the familiar sounds of hospital heart monitor beeps and the hissing of oxygen machines, everything had come to a halt. The dreamlike haziness cleared in that moment and reality had set in.

A nurse had signed them in and gave them both a visitor pass before they could go into the main corridor. They were met with Maria standing just outside Miguel's room. She was just hanging up her cell phone when she turned and locked eyes with a fast walking Santana.

"_Mamí_..." Santana led in with tears and a bear hug. She grabbed onto her mother like she had never before. Maria felt skinny and frigid. Taking care of a sick husband for all these months had taken a toll on her.

"Shhh, it's okay, _mija_..." Maria pet her daughter's hair as she held her. She was beautifully stoic, like she had been for the better part of eight months. She waved Brittany in for a quick hug as well while Santana stayed planted in her chest.

"W-what happened? What did the doctor say?" Santana finally managed to sniffle out before pulling herself away.

"He's been weaker than usual the last few days, Santana. He had some shortness of breath again and collapsed after dinner." Maria explained. "They said he's probably had walking pneumonia for a while. It's not uncommon for people in endstage."

"Okay, are they treating him for that? When's the last time a doctor came in to see him?" Santana was having one last bout with denial.

Maria just shook her head at her daughter while Brittany stood close by, watching without saying a word.

"No, no doctor has come in to see him lately? Or no, they're not treating him for his infection? What kind of a hospital is this? This shit would never go down at Saint Rita's! Call the insurance company, _mamí_. We're moving him!" Santana raised her voice an octave.

"Shh, _calma_..." Maria shushed her. "No... there isn't anything they can do beyond making him comfortable..." she swallowed and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"He's unconscious and in full organ shutdown, honey." Maria looked sad for her daughter. "It could be hours or a couple of days. We don't know."

"Oh my God..." Santana breathed through tears. The tightness in her chest returned with a vengeance and she felt like she wanted to be sick.

"I'm so sorry, San," Brittany whispered with tears in her eyes and rubbed her back. Her heart hurt so much for her wife, and there was no way she could make it better.

"He wants to pass at home, _mija_," Maria informed. "We had talked about this moment a lot over the last few months. And your father wants to be comfortable at home."

All Santana could muster was a nod at what her mother was telling her before finally speaking. "Can... can I see him now?" she cleared her throat and wiped some tears.

"Sure, _bebé_." Maria turned and opened the heavy hospital door.

Santana slowly followed behind her mother with Brittany slowly trailing behind her as they walked into the room together. She didn't know what to expect, but she was pretty sure there was no way of being prepared for what she was about to see. She was met with the erie, but recognizable hospital room smell of sanitizer and metallic ozone, as well as the usual monotonous beeping noises. There her father laid attached to every tube in the world. Santana found it hard to hold back a fresh batch of tears seeing him in such a state as she slowly approached his bedside. He was alive, but barely. His skin was clammy and pale; his eyes bruised and sunken in. He was a complete shell of himself.

Santana bent down and gently kissed Miguel's cheek before whispering some words into his ear. She held his hand and momentarily looked out the window just in time to catch the sun rising over downtown Lima. It was ironically one of the most serene and beautiful sun rises she had ever seen. It calmed her. Santana was finally at peace and had fully come to terms with the situation.

"Let's take him home, _mamí_..." she looked at her mother and reluctantly nodded.

* * *

><p>Santana stepped onto her parents' back patio later that evening. She stretched her back and rubbed her shoulder. It seemed like just a minute ago the sun was rising over Lima, and now she was watching the last remnants of the Midwestern sunset peek under the neighbor's roof. It was a bit of a process to get her dad signed out of the hospital, but they were finally able to get him transported home by late morning. Since then, it had just been a steady stream of friends and family members coming by the house to say their goodbyes. Even the Pierces had spent most of the day there, cooking dinner before leaving back home with Roxie and Gabriel. Santana didn't want either of their children there overnight.<p>

Santana took in a long breath before collapsing in a patio chair. Her, Brittany, and Maria were all taking turns keeping a vigil over her father as his breathing and blood pressure became weaker with each passing hour. It was only a matter of time now.

She sat, taking in the early June breeze and letting herself become mesmerized by the lit up pool in front of her. The water was clear, and it distorted the light just enough to create underwater prisms of beautiful colors. She closed her eyes and breathed in the mild chlorine smell, letting the memories of happier days play in her mind like a silent movie.

"So many good memories at your parents' pool." Brittany softly said as she walked up from behind.

"Yeah, there are..." Santana weakly smiled back.

She followed Brittany until her wife took a seat in her lap. Brittany brushed some hair out of her face and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She lingered and Santana finally surrendered. She let her hands wrap around Brittany's waist and held her tight, breathing her in. She had been so busy throughout the day with friends and family that she wasn't even aware of how much she missed Brittany's touch - how much she needed Brittany's touch.

"Thank you for driving the whole way, Britt." Santana mumbled into Brittany's chest.

"It was no problem. I would do anything for you, you know that." Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"God, I'm so exhausted."

"Then sleep, honey." Brittany pulled back to tuck some hair behind her ears.

"I can't. He's getting weaker. We need to stay up. I want to be with him when it happens..." she swallowed down a growing lump.

"We're all taking turns watching him. You can fit in a nap, and someone will wake you up if anything happens."

"Maybe," Santana sighed. "Who's watching him right now?"

"Your mom is. Your Uncle Ernesto just left," Brittany swept some more hair behind Santana's ear.

"Oh..." Santana sighed again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's like it just hit me that she's about to be alone, Britt."

"Your mom is not gonna be alone though, Santana. She has you and our family. She has my family here in Lima too," Brittany quickly reminded her.

"I know that. I'm just so sad for her though. I just keep thinking about if it was me, and if I was losing you."

"But you're not losing me right now, San."

"But I could!" Santana looked up with with glassy eyes. "Something could happen tomorrow, or when we're really old and you'll pass away. Part of me actually wants to die first, Britt. That way I don't have to live through losing you."

"Don't say that, Santana." Brittany clicked her tongue.

"I can't help it right now."

Brittany held Santana's face in her hands and sucked in a breath before speaking. "It's natural to project on yourself at the moment. I get it, sweetie. But you have to keep everything in perspective right now. You just have to be there for your mom for the months and years to come."

"Mhm, I know." Santana nodded.

"I know you guys have been getting along lately, because of your dad. And that's been so great. But I'm worried that after a few months you'll go back to the way it was; back to you trying to get out of holidays with her, or playing the phone tag game."

"Why would we go back to that?" Santana wiped an errant tear.

"Because, she's a Cancer and you're a Virgo." Brittany stated rather matter-of-factly.

"What?" Santana cracked a half smile up at her wife and chuckled. It was her first laugh in a day. "Baby, how does that have anything to do with it...?"

"It has everything to do with it," Brittany slid her arms around Santana's neck. "A Cancer parent and a Virgo child have one of the most complicated relationships out of all the zodiacs."

"Is that right?" Santana didn't look sold and often found her wife's astrology talks farfetched.

"Mhm. You're both not the easiest to understand. You both hide your emotions under a tough exterior. You both can be insensitive to others, goal-oriented, moody, and short tempered. Tell me any of this isn't true, Santana."

"Okay, a teeny bit true." she quickly agreed.

"But at the same time, you guys both admire each other so much. The love is always there, you're both just unsure how to show it."

"So, what are you saying, Britt?"

"I'm saying, the relationship takes time to develop. But once it gets going, it gets stronger over time." Brittany brightly smiled.

"Soooo, you're saying you want my mom to move in with us so we can keep the good vibes going? Because, I don't think that'll work-"

"No!" Brittany chuckled. "I'm saying I want you to talk to her sometime soon, San. Let her know even after all this happens you still want her close. You don't want to waste anymore time of being negative or angry."

Santana searched Brittany's face and let the words sink in. She still didn't believe all the universe talk Brittany seemed to be so into. But her wife was honestly making sense. Deep down, Santana had the same fear as Brittany. Soon, her mother would be all she had and Santana didn't want them to be cursed to a forever distant and cold relationship.

"You're a genius, Brittany. You know that?" Santana reached up to rub her cheek bones with her thumbs. She leaned in for a long kiss.

"Mm, I think you've told me that once or twice." Brittany smiled as she broke the kiss.

"It's because it's true. You've always been the smartest person I know."

Santana held Brittany close for a few more minutes. They held onto each other and stared at the pool together, replaying the the countless happy memories of the Lopez backyard. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could stop time and buy herself just a few more minutes before walking back into the house - before walking back into reality.

* * *

><p>Santana was finally making her way back down the hall and into her parents' bedroom when something caught her attention just before she entered. She stopped herself at the doorway and peeked into the large master bedroom to catch her mother praying over her father with her rosary beads. She leaned against the doorframe, not wanting to disturb, and watched the rare intimate moment between her parents. She looked on as her mother whispered the prayer into his ear on the bed while her father slept peacefully under the blankets with his oxygen mask on.<p>

"_Creo en Dios, Padre todopoderoso, creador del Cielo y de la Tierra.  
><em>_Creo en Jesucristo su único Hijo, Nuestro Señor,  
><em>_que fue concebido por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo;  
><em>_nació de Santa María Virgen;  
><em>_padeció bajo el poder de Poncio Pilato;  
><em>_fue crucificado, muerto y sepultado;  
><em>_descendió a los infiernos; al tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos;  
><em>_subió a los cielos y está a la diestra de Dios Padre;  
><em>_desde allí ha de venir a juzgar a los vivos y a los muertos.  
><em>_Creo en el Espíritu Santo, en la Santa Iglesia Católica,  
><em>_la comumión de los Santos en el perdon de los pecados  
><em>_la resurrección de los muertos y la vida eterna.  
><em>_Amén._"

"The Apostles' Creed." Santana finally walked in after her mother finished the prayer.

Maria looked up from her spot on the bed, where she had been lying with her unconscious husband, and sat up with a tired smile against the headboard.

"You remember _El Credo_?"

"Of course, I remember, _mamí_." Santana clicked her tongue and gently sat on the end of the bed. She couldn't help but zero in on her father's breathing. It was even shallower than when she first left to get some air by the pool. "And I was also aware of everything Father Rubio was saying when he gave _papí_ his last rights a few hours ago."

"I'm surprised," Maria quietly chuckled. "I thought you were always asleep during Mass, or secretly texting Brittany."

"Well, I was always secretly texting Brittany. But I still would listen... sometimes." Santana tried to joke.

"Eh, you're forgiven," Maria waved her hand. "He doesn't know that I know, but I would catch him checking his Fantasy Football scores during church all the time."

Mother and daughter both let out a rare vibrant laugh as they became more comfortable with the situation.

"He was a good husband..." Maria finally admitted as she looked down on him.

"He was an even better daddy," Santana countered.

There was a moment of silence as both women were reflective before Maria finally spoke again. "Santana, I want to apologize for the way I was when you were growing up-"

"Noooo, _mamí_. Don't do that." Santana winced at the conversation her mother was trying to start.

"No, I have to. I wasn't there a lot because of work. And when I was, I was controlling and domineering. You are an amazing daughter. I should tell you that more often."

"I had this conversation with dad a few months ago at Christmas," Santana scooted up more on the bed. "And I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him, mom. You guys gave me every opportunity in the world. And when I came out, you both were right there to support me at a time I was scared to death. You two were amazing parents, and I'm sorry I never told you that more often."

"Hm," Maria proudly smiled at her daughter with tears brimming. "Are you sure you're my daughter?"

"_Mamí_..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No, you're so warm, Santana. I see you with your family. I see you with Roxie and Gabriel. You're such a good mother."

"So are you." Santana crawled up closer to her mother and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so scared, _mija_..." Maria breathed out and finally let the tears go. "I'm about to be sixty years old, and I don't know what my life is without him. I don't know what happens tomorrow," she cried.

"Oh, I know, _mamí_." Santana held her mother to her chest and cried with her. "I'm so scared too, but that's okay, because we can be scared together. You're never going to be alone."

"Promise me it'll be different, honey." Maria pulled back and wiped her tears. "Promise me we will make a better effort to be closer after this. I want Roxie to see me as a warm person and I want Gabriel to grow up knowing me as nothing but the most loving _abuela_."

"I promise, _mamí_! I want that so much too. I love you." Santana nodded vigorously.

"I love you too, _bebé_." Maria reached up and wiped Santana's tears with her thumbs. "But you know what I really want right now?"

"What?"

"I want to sleep," she chuckled.

"Oh my God, me too." Santana laughed.

"I want us to sleep like when you were a kid, and would run into our room when it rained really hard."

"Okay," Santana whispered.

She kissed her mother's cheek before scooting closer to her father, so she could be in the middle, like old times. Maria slid behind her daughter and pulled a big blanket over the three of them. Mother and daughter were finally able to doze off after finally putting so much heavy baggage behind them. Santana laid her head on her father's chest and listened to his dimming heartbeat. He wouldn't make it through the night. The cancer had won the battle. But it didn't defeat him, because he had gone out on his terms.

On his terms: in the comfort of his own home, in his warm bed, and with his newly mended family at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I know it was really heavy, my dears. Thank you for sticking with it if you did. It will be a year next month that I started this crazy story lol. So, we are in the back stretch of the journey now. I don't want to commit to a chapter count, but I would say roughly about five chapters to go. Thank you again for always supporting my story :)


	39. Life After Death

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Today is the one year anniversary of when I started this story. A big thank you to EVERYONE who has stuck with it or takes the time to hit me up on tumblr and discuss it. I am humbled and floored by all of you :)

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Life After Death<strong>

"Aww, he's gonna be the cutest ring bearer in the world." Quinn cooed and accepted the toy truck Gabriel handed her as he played around Brittany's feet. "I think he's practicing for his big day."

"Girl, I think you are kidding yourself if you actually think a one year old, who barely learned how to walk just two months ago, is going to successfully navigate his way down the aisle at your wedding on Saturday." Mercedes chuckled into her iced tea.

"That's why Roxie's walking with him," Brittany smugly smiled back.

"You mean that's why Roxie will most likely be carrying him down the aisle, babe." Santana laughed and readjusted her sunglasses. "I'm with Cedes on this one. There's no way Gabriel makes it three steps down the aisle before throwing a tantrum."

Santana took a drink out of her cup as the the four friends sat in their unfinished backyard. They were unwinding after a lengthy wedding rehearsal that had taken place all that morning in Coney Island. It was rather mind-numbing to rehearse walking down the aisle a thousand times with one of Nick's groomsmen, but Santana welcomed the change of pace since the whole week before had been the complete opposite. It was a week filled with the making of funeral and burial plans, all topped off with a memorial service in Lima on Saturday morning.

It had only been a couple of days since the family had been back from Ohio and Santana was still nurturing a tender heart. It was as if she was learning to smile and laugh again since they had been back in Brooklyn. She was prone to sad spells and hadn't been back to work since her father's death. Teo insisted she take until after Quinn's wedding to come back to the label.

"Hey, it's my wedding and I want my godson to be the ring bearer!"

"Don't you mean my godson?" Mercedes corrected.

"Oh, not this crap again." Santana rolled her eyes.

The four friends laughed at the exchange, but soon an icy silence fell upon them after they realized Santana had slipped into one of her blue moods again.

"How's your mom doing, San?" Quinn politely asked.

Santana slightly sighed before answering. "She's doing okay. She's still a little emotionally exhausted from last week, but she sounded better when I talked to her on the phone this morning. She's planning a trip to the Dominican Republic to visit her family sometime in the next couple of months."

"That's good, honey. A trip will be good for her." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand under the patio table.

"She did a good job with all the planning. It was a beautiful funeral." Mercedes softly smiled.

"Yeah, it was..." Quinn nodded.

"I want to thank you guys again for coming. It meant a lot to see everyone there..."

Santana swallowed down the emotion at the memory of all her friends making it out to Ohio for the funeral the previous weekend. Everyone managed the trip, with even Sam and Puck making an appearance to pay their respects.

"Santana, it really wasn't a problem." Quinn admitted. "Your dad is a legend in Lima, because of his constant leaving with your mom for medical conferences on weekends. We had some pretty epic house parties! You have to admit."

"Oh yeah!" Mercedes pointed. "In fact, I think half the people there were old high school friends who probably raided his liquor cabinet at one time or another."

"You know it's true, baby." Brittany giggled.

"I guess you guys are right," Santana finally cracked a reserved smile. "No one kept the tequila stocked like my dad."

"Speaking of tequila," Mercedes smirked. "I wanna know what Britt has planned for Thursday night and what kind of bottle service we can expect?"

"Oh my god," Quinn winced at the thought of her upcoming bachelorette party. "I hope nothing too crazy! We have the rehearsal dinner Friday night and I don't want to be hungover in front of Nick's family like some wino."

"Newsflash, Q!" Santana teased. "Everyone knows you're an alcoholic."

"So, let's talk about you and your gin obsession! Have you had your daily shot today, San?" Quinn laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"For your information, I don't have an obsession with gin. I have an obsession with gin & tonic. Get it right!" Santana shot back and reached down to pick up a fussy Gabriel who had managed to wobbled over to her.

"Oh please, weepy and sloppy. I give you an hour into the bachelorette party before you're both wasted and hysterically laughing at random inside jokes!" Mercedes cackled.

"Truth!" Brittany high-fived Mercedes over the table.

"That's not gonna happen, because I'm not going..." Santana suddenly announced.

"What!" There was a collective and confused shriek from her wife and friends. The three of them stared dumbfounded at Santana. Brittany was especially confused by the news as Santana hadn't said anything about not wanting to go until that point.

"Yeah..." Santana looked apologetic as she handed Gabriel a cucumber from the veggie platter they were eating on. "I just don't think I'm in the mood. And Mercedes is right; I don't want to be an hour into hanging out and then get all weepy about my dad. I don't wanna ruin your bachelorette party, Quinn."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I think I have ever heard you say, Santana. And there have been a lot of things!" Quinn was slightly upset. "You do realize the fact you don't want to go because you're afraid of getting weepy and ruining my party, will actually be ruining my party."

"I can't help the way I feel right now though. I'm so sorry," Santana apologized. "Look, I know it's bad timing that my dad passed right before your wedding, but I'm just not there yet."

"But I really want you to go, San." Quinn begged once more. "C'mon... I can't have a bachelorette party without my three best friends."

"I just can't. I'm sorry, Q. But I'll be at the rehearsal dinner the next day and I promise to be a little more in the festive mood at your wedding reception."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Quinn pursed her lips, but was a little more understanding.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you guys to go though and have fun. Britt worked really hard putting it all together and that shouldn't go to waste."

"It's okay, sweetie." Brittany gently smiled and reached over for Santana's hand again. "We understand that you need some time. We're here for you."

"Yeah, San... we're here." Mercedes reconfirmed.

"I understand too," Quinn softened her stance. "Even if the weepy to my sloppy will be sorely missed," she joked.

"Oh, I think you have more things to be worried about, Quinn." Santana chuckled. "Like, what Brittany has planned for you. I would be scared if I were you."

"Oh god! Just please tell me it's nothing where we'll be getting arrested?" Quinn pleaded with Brittany.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Brittany grinned after obnoxiously crunching a baby carrot between her teeth.

The friends slipped back into a kind of reserved laughter and comfortable conversation about Quinn's upcoming nuptials. And Santana slipped back into a numb sad spell as she watched Brittany and her friends talk. She nuzzled her nose into the wispy growing locks of her son and closed her eyes, taking a moment to be thankful for the amazing people she still had left in her life.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm cutting you off at five dresses this time, Zoe!" Roxie grumbled as she sloughed between racks with her girlfriend at one of Zoe's favorite boutiques in Bushwick.<p>

"How can I possibly make a decision on what dress to buy for Ms. Fabray's wedding if I only try on five dresses, Rox? C'mon now, that's just crazy talk." Zoe scoffed and continued rummaging through racks of clothing.

"Zo, you have tried on like twenty dresses today! And it's totally not that hard to pick something out! I made my decision after two dresses."

"That's because you despise clothes shopping with your moms and just wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible." Zoe laughed.

"True, but I still was able to make a decision before freaking dusk! Baby, we've been at this since after breakfast. You look hot in everything. Just buy something already!" Roxie whined.

"Oh my god, you're such a baby today. See if you get any later," Zoe raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll see who caves first..." Roxie leaned against a rack.

"So cocky," Zoe shook her head. "But you're right; I would cave so fast. You know I'm addicted to you, right?" she leaned over and hummed into a long kiss.

"Mmm, you know I'm addicted to you too." Roxie wrapped her arms around Zoe's waist, pulling her closer. "Which is why you need to pick a random fucking dress so we can get out of here."

"No, that's why _you_ need to hurry up and tell me what color your dress is so I can make sure we don't clash on Saturday." Zoe giggled and went back to frantically searching the rack of clothes.

"I already told you it's green!"

"There are like a million shades of green, Rox. Okay, what are we talking about here? Is it lime green, forest green, sea green, chartreuse, or something in the pastel family?"

"What the fuck is chartreuse? You're making my head hurt," Roxie rubbed her face in agony. "I don't know, Z. Um, it's like the color of that mint chocolate chip ice cream we crave from the Ice Cream Factory when we're on our periods."

"Ohhh, okay..." Zoe slowly nodded like she had just solved an incredible mystery. "Hm, so I'm thinking this might be the one then." She proudly pulled a cocktail dress off the rack.

"Yes, I love it. Purple is your color. Try it on, buy it, and let's go!" Roxie gestured for Zoe to get a move on after fleetingly looking the dress up and down.

"It's not purple though, Rox. It's mauve."

"Okay, now I just think you're making up fucking names of colors." Roxie laughed.

"I'm serious, babe..." Zoe whined. "Before I try it on though, what do you think?" she pouted and held the strapless cocktail dress up to her chest.

"I think-" Roxie moved her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a distinctively harsh accent coming from behind her.

"I think it'll look beautiful on you, Zoe. It reminds me a lot of those dresses we got to wear when we danced at the Moscow Kremlin two summers ago."

Natasha daintily walked up with her perfect smile and Roxie held back the urge to body slam her, but she had promised her girlfriend she would abide by the truce. Frankly, Zoe was doing a great job of splitting her time between her friends and Roxie without any problem. As long as that was the case, Roxie really had nothing to complain about.

"Tash, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"My father has this UN dinner thing on Sunday. So, I'm just looking for something to wear. I remember you telling me this place was great if you needed to find an emergency outfit fast." Natasha smiled and delicately ran her fingertips over a satin blouse.

"This place is amazing. You'll definitely find something."

"I hope so. I'm just going to look around," Natasha slurred her English and smiled.

"And I'm just going to try on this dress," Zoe pointed towards the dressing room before turning and leaving.

Zoe quickly ended the conversation and seemed careful to keep her distance from Natasha in front of her girlfriend. Roxie watched with mild curiosity and noticed how uncomfortable Zoe looked with the exchange. Both Roxie and Natasha stood and watched as she disappeared towards the fitting room area.

"Alright, she's gone. We can cut the being cordial with each other bullshit." Roxie turned and casually leaned against the wall again.

"You judge me and you don't even know me," Natasha looked Roxie up and down and seemed intrigued by her brashness. "How does that work?"

"I don't need to know you," Roxie shrugged. "I know you dated my girlfriend and still have a thing for her. And you're not fucking shy about showing it with all the looks you constantly shoot our direction at school. I know you hang out with all those dancer douchebags. And I know Cassie is your little pet, which is why I had to beat her ass in the first place."

"What makes you think it's Zoe I have a thing for?" Natasha seductively stalked up to Roxie, quickly placing her hands against the wall on either side of Roxie's head.

"Uhh, w-what...?" Roxie froze wide-eyed and had no time to react.

"You heard me," Natasha raked her sparkling sapphire eyes over Roxie's body. "What if it's not Zoe I've been shooting looks at?" she leaned in closer.

Roxie sucked in a sharp breath and tightly hugged against the wall as if she was trying to change physiology and become apart of it. Natasha was inches from her face and oozed sexuiality. Her beauty was even more exquisite up close.

"Uhhh..." Roxie barely managed to hiss out as her heart pounded. She flashed up between Natasha's lips and eyes, praying the Russian vixen didn't make a move.

"Maybe... I want you, Roxie..." she whispered. Natasha's accent was no longer harsh, but rather intoxicating. Roxie's knees slightly buckled.

"Oh shit..." Roxie whispered under her breath and swallowed. Her mind raced for a quick out.

"You... should definitely see your face right now." Natasha's seductive gleam turned into a playful grin and she started to laugh. "I'm just fucking with you!"

"You're a bitch!" Roxie pushed Natasha away.

"Aw, come on. That was funny," she laughed out some more. "Your awkwardness is a little adorable. I can see why Zoe likes you."

"Fuck off!" Roxie rolled her eyes.

"You're way too sensitive, you know that?" Natasha finally stopped laughing. "I'm not after Zoe, Roxie. I just care about her. She's one of my best friends. We basically grew up together."

"Excuse me if I'm finding it hard to believe you at the moment," Roxie folded her arms and glared.

"You don't have to believe me, I'll just let my actions speak. Besides, stealing someone's girlfriend isn't really my style. I'm a little classier than that. I prefer to swoop in after you fuck up and lose her."

"Is that right?" Roxie clenched her fists and searched for that place of zen. The last thing she needed was another fight on her record, or Zoe and her moms to be upset with her.

"Mhm. So... don't fuck up." Natasha whispered in Roxie's ear. She winked coupled with a smirk and slowly backed away.

Roxie stared her down until Natasha turned around with the same cunning smile and made her way towards the exit. She watched her leave the small boutique and Roxie was finally able to release a shaky breath. She was proud of herself for not being baited into another fight this time. But her mind still raced and her adrenaline pumped. Maybe, baiting Roxie into a physical fight wasn't the idea. Maybe, the idea was to plant a bit of doubt in Roxie's head.

And as the intoxicating accent repeated in her head with the words, _don't fuck up_; just maybe Natasha did what she set out to do.

* * *

><p>Santana hummed into the top of Gabriel's head as she rocked him to sleep in the nursery. Her family had been an integral part of getting over her father's death in the last two weeks, but there was nothing quite like snuggles from her baby boy to really relax and help take her mind off of things. And whether Gabriel was aware his mother needed the extra love or not, he was always willing to oblige. He had a blossoming fiery personality, and at a year old, was starting to fight for his independence, but Gabriel was also a snuggle bear at heart. And Santana and Brittany wished he would never lose that.<p>

She gently placed her growing boy in his crib and watched him sleep for a moment. He lightly snored and looked absolutely adorable in his monkey footie pajamas. His eyelids twitched and she could only imagine what he was dreaming about. If they were of his mothers, his sister, or maybe his first scraped knee he had gotten earlier from falling in the backyard. Santana smiled down at him; the image warming her heavy heart. She switched on the baby monitor and slowly backed out of the room.

Santana made her way downstairs and yawned as she stepped off the last step. Brittany had gotten picked up by the limo for Quinn's bachelorette party right before Santana started rocking gabriel to sleep and it was just her and Roxie for the rest of the night. She smiled when she heard the soft piano music emanating from the teenager's bedroom. There was no way she could get snuggles out of her daughter like Gabriel, Santana thought. But maybe they could just hang out for the night. Her kids were the perfect cure for her aching heart and Santana craved some bonding time with her daughter.

"Knock, knock." Santana opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, _Tía_." Roxie smiled over her shoulder as she sat at her piano.

"So, I was thinking we have some shitty Lifetime movies recorded or one of the countless horribly made scary movies on Netflix. I'll let you order a veggie pizza and we can get our laugh on in a little bit."

"That sounds awesome, I'm down. Just let me finish up with this song."

"What are you working on?" Santana couldn't help but be a little nosy and sauntered into the girl's room.

"Um... nothing really..." Roxie shyly looked down at the keys.

"What do you mean nothing, _mija_. I heard that beautiful song. _Mueve_!" Santana ordered her daughter to move over before taking a seat on the bench.

"I-It's nothing I told you. Just a little something I'm writing and thinking about performing for Zoe soon. We have our one year anniversary coming up."

"Oh... jesus, has it been that long?" Santana looked over the sheet music and marveled. She knew Roxie was talented, but what she was looking at was downright superb.

"Um... _Tía_?"

"Hm..." Santana couldn't peel her eyes away from the paper in her hands.

"Do you think I'm a good girlfriend?"

"Um, well..." Santana looked up and was a little stunned by the random question. Roxie was being vulnerable, which she hardly ever was. It was important not to be too snarky; it was something Santana had learned over the last almost two years. "Isn't that a question more for Zoe, Rox?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right. Forget it." Roxie nervously waved it off.

"What's up? Something bothering you?" Santana asked and put the music back on the piano.

"No, nothing like that. I guess I just get super weird and emo when I'm writing music. Forget I said anything."

"Well, I obviously don't know your and Zoe's relationship like you guys do. But as your mother, who's been strictly observing for almost a year, you're an amazing girlfriend." Santana nudged Roxie with her elbow.

"You think so?" Roxie cracked a half smile.

"Yeah, I do." Santana again gave Roxie a questionable look. "I mean, sure you're a pain in the ass sometimes and I question how Zoe isn't in a mental institution from having to deal with you. But you treat your girl right from what I've seen, Roxie."

"Thanks..." Roxie's smile got brighter as Santana built her confidence up.

"And look, you wrote this song for her." Santana pointed to the music. "If this was a demo and it came across my desk at work, I would totally forward it to Teo."

"Wow, so all I gotta do is record it on my cellphone and send it to the Ramen Records A&R department and I'll get a record deal?" Roxie's eyes lit up.

"Nooo, that's so not what I said." Santana giggled. "And nice try, kid. Because if it was your demo I would just secretly toss it in the trash, because _you_ are freaking going to college!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Roxie rolled her eyes. "So, why aren't you with Auntie B and the girls tonight again? You know I can babysit Gabe."

"I know you can, sweetie." Santana sighed. "It's not about that. I'm just not in the mood, I guess. It's only been two weeks and I still feel like..."

"...Like you wanna just crawl into a hole and shut everything out?" Roxie finished her mother's statement.

"Something like that, _mija_. How did you know?"

"Because it's how I felt when my grandpa died a few years ago. I just wanted everyone and everything to go away. I wanted to shut out the world." Roxie nibbled on her bottom lip at the memory and stared into Santana's eyes.

"Yeah, I just feel so..." she shook her head, searching for the words.

"You feel detached and disconnected? Maybe even a little numb?"

"Yes, exactly! Who are you, the_ latina_ Dr. Phil?" Santana teased. "You're starting to scare me."

"_Tía_, as much therapy as I've had in the last couple years, I think I should be at least certified or something." Roxie laughed.

"You're right though, Rox. I don't feel like me. I feel unglued and the only thing remotely holding me together are you guys. When does the feeling go away?"

"I don't know," Roxie tinkered on the piano keys. "I guess it goes away naturally over time. It took me a long time though. But I didn't have the motivation you have."

"What do you mean?" Santana hung on every word as if she was talking to an old wise woman.

"I mean, you have a wife and family, _Tía_. You can't really afford to slip away and shut people out, especially Auntie B. She's like sent from heaven above and the last person you should do that to."

"Yeah, I promised her I wouldn't shut her out again..." Santana whispered and her mind wandered to the promise she had made to Brittany that early Christmas morning.

"See," Roxie nudged her. "Which is precisely why you should get on one of your hooker dresses and meet up with them, _Tía._ You still have time, it hasn't even been an hour!"

"I don't know, Rox..."

"If you're worried about getting weepy drunk about your dad then don't drink! Just have fun with all your friends." Roxie kept encouraging her mother. "Come on... you know you want to dance with your wife." she nudged her again.

"Maybe a little..." Santana admitted through a small smile.

"What's that god-awful song I always catch you guys singing and dancing to while you make breakfast every Sunday morning?" Roxie laughed and put her hands on the piano keys, trying to remember. "Oh yeah!"

"_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
><em>_And the sun begins to fade_..."

Roxie slowly played and sang the Whitney Houston classic to her mother. Santana couldn't help but grin back.

"_Still enough time to figure out  
><em>_How to chase my blues away._"

She sang again, letting the lyrics sink in and Santana started to chuckle.

"_I've done alright up to now,  
><em>_It's the light of day that shows me how  
><em>_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_."

Roxie locked eyes with her mother for a dramatic pause before she hit the chorus. Mother and daughter sang together.

"_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
><em>_I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
><em>_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
><em>_With somebody who loves me  
><em>_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
><em>_I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
><em>_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
><em>_With somebody who loves me_."

"Okay... okay, kid. I think you're right on this." Santana laughed and it felt like the first genuine good-time laugh she had in weeks. "I'm gonna get dressed and meet up with them."

"Was that so hard, _Tía_?" Roxie proudly smiled and watched Santana get up.

"Don't push it, Rox." she made her way to the door. "Oh, first some rules-"

"I know!" Roxie cut her off. "No sneaking in Zoe and having sex on your bed. And make sure Gabriel's in one piece when you guys get back. I always got it."

"Yeah, I know you do, _mija_..." Santana lovingly gazed at her daughter before walking out. She quickly turned after getting a few steps out the door. "Oh, and Rox...?"

"What new Nazi rule now do you have for me now?"

"Nothing... I just love you."

"Oh..." Roxie smiled. "I love you too, _Tía_."

Santana nodded and finally left, not wanting to make Roxie feel too weird. They were words she didn't think she said enough to her daughter. It was time she made a habit out of it though. Life was too short, after all.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's official. This is the worst bachelorette party ever," Kurt downed his white wine and motioned the waitress for a refill.<p>

"Well, no one said you had to crash it, Kurt." Quinn squinted her eyes. "Nick's having his bachelor's party at some strip club in SoHo if you would rather crash that one instead."

"You know, a really manly hetero party doesn't seem bad at the moment in comparison to this downer. I just had higher hopes it would be more than this, especially with Britt planning it." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Brittany threw her drink coaster at Kurt. "I totally did have something planned. It was Quinn who decided at the last minute on a low-key night at this boring cocktail bar with friends."

"What friends?" Kurt mockingly looked around. "It's just the four of us and Mercedes barely even counts, because I think she's been sleeping with her eyes open for an hour."

"Huh, what?" Mercedes snapped out of it.

"By the way, more people were invited; mostly close friends and coworkers from our high school. Quinn just cancelled on them," Brittany sipped her cocktail.

"Well, excuse me if doesn't feel right having a big night on the town when one of our best friends is in mourning still." Quinn snapped. "It just doesn't feel right without Santana. It's like I need her snark and judgmental comments to make it through the night."

"Quinn, she gave us her blessing to go out and have fun for her." Mercedes reminded her.

"Still though, it doesn't feel right..." Quinn pouted and stirred her water-downed drink with her finger.

"We'll just make the best of tonight then. I have a feeling it's gonna turn out awesome," Brittany almost smirked as she checked her phone again. She couldn't help but check the entrance to the bar one more time.

"Okay, and why do you keep looking at the door, Britt?" Kurt was suspicious.

"I don't keep looking at the door. What are you talking about?" Brittany tried to deflect.

"Whatever, did any of you Yelp a restaurant you want to try yet? I'm kinda hungry, so we should make a decision on that soon. I'm craving Mexican food." Quinn sipped her drink and looked disinterested.

"That's your big plan?" Kurt was appalled. "Margaritas and an all-you-can-eat salsa bar at Señor Pepé's to close out your bachelorette party?"

"I second that! Actually, a salsa bar would hit the spot right now." Mercedes quickly shot in.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Quinn asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Britt paid for a limo and it's going to waste right now, Quinn. The driver is probably bored out of his skull, playing Scrabble on his phone as he waits for us losers to tell him what Mexican restaurant to drive to."

"And?"

"_And_... I'm saying I know some spots around Manhattan. I say let's drive around and hit up the town!" Kurt perked up. "He's probably being paid by the hour and we shouldn't waste Brittany's money."

"First off, my baby doesn't pay by the hour!" A loud voice interrupted the friend's argument. They all turned to find Santana standing there and looking ready for a night on the town. "She makes that Eva Daniels' type money now. He's paid off for the night!"

"Santana!" Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn were shocked.

"Surprise!" Brittany clapped and stood up to kiss her wife.

"You knew?" Quinn's face lit up.

"Of course! San text me as soon as we got in here and I've been stalling ever since. Did I have a good poker face?"

"Britt told me about the little pity party you had going on here and I gotta move on it stat! I just can't watch your bachelorette party go down in flames like this, Quinn. Pathetic!" Santana took a seat on Brittany's lap and reached over for a beer nut.

"Oh shit!" Quinn winced. "I already told Brittany to cancel everything and on everybody. Dammit!"

"That's just what I made you believe." Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist and kissed her shoulder. "Everybody is waiting for us at Lips in Midtown."

"Lips...?" Quinn was confused. "I've never heard...-"

"Wait, isn't that the drag queen club on 56st Street?" Mercedes laughed.

"Hell yes!" Kurt whooped.

"Ohhh, those queens are so gonna take care of you once they find out it's your bachelorette party, Q!" Santana teased.

"And that's just the start of the night!" Brittany winked and Quinn downed her drink.

"Enough talking! Let's go, ladies!" Kurt stood up and clapped.

"Wait!" Quinn reached over and downed the rest of Mercedes' drink too while holding up a finger. "Okay... now I'm ready."

The five of them began to shuffle out of the small cocktail bar with a new buzz and energy about them as they made their way to the limo. Santana and Brittany followed behind.

"What changed your mind, babe?" Brittany asked before they stepped into the car.

"I don't know." Santana smiled, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms. She didn't quite want to go into the bonding moment she had with their daughter just yet. "I just thought my dad would really want me to have some fun tonight."

"I bet he would..."

"And, I also just wanna forget about everything for one night and dance with my sexy wife." Santana added. "And of course watch Quinn get ridiculously sloppy and take a million incriminating pictures."

"Me too!" Brittany laughed. "I'm glad you decided to come..."

"I'm glad too, Britt."

Santana planted a soft kiss on Brittany's lips and felt the tingles shoot through her body like an electric shock. It was a warm June night in Manhattan, but the good kind of goosebumps chilled her body before they stepped into the limo. And Santana was definitely no longer numb.

* * *

><p>Roxie tapped her fingers against the white tablecloth and looked around the beautiful outdoor reception area on a deck overlooking a Coney Island beach. A wedding was great for people watching and it was one of Roxie's favorite hobbies. She looked down at her beautiful mint dress and readjusted herself around her boobs. It was more revealing than she would have liked and showed off quite a few of her scars. But she was more confident with them now than two years ago and saw them more like battle scars than something to be ashamed of.<p>

"Why are you staring at your boobs?" Zoe laughed and took a seat after getting them some sodas. "That's my job."

"I wasn't!" Roxie laughed. "This dress is scratchy as fuck."

"You want me to help you out of it later?" Zoe raised a flirty eyebrow.

"God, you're such a perv, Zo."

"I'm kidding!" She drank her Sprite and handed Roxie her cup.

"No, you weren't..." Roxie chuckled and took a sip before immediately spitting some back up. "What the hell! Is there vodka in this?"

"Shhh," Zoe nodded.

"How did you manage that? I've been trying to sneak a beer for the last hour. That damn bartender is on it."

"I got skillz, babe. You see that guy over there?" Zoe pointed.

"Uh, you mean that kid?"

"He looks like a kid, but he just turned twenty-one. And he's Mr. Helm's youngest cousin. I found that out when I was talking to him."

"You mean when you were flirting with him?" Roxie corrected.

"Something like that," Zoe laughed. "Are you mad?"

"Hell no, I'm not mad!" Roxie scrunched her brows. "Baby, we're women. We're basically second-class citizens still. We gotta use what what God gave us, right?"

"Right!" Zoe knocked her cup into Roxie's.

The young couple laughed some more while they talked. They let the vodka-laced soda dance on their tongues as they started to buzz.

"So, do you see us having an outside wedding like this?" Roxie shyly drank and licked her lips.

"Wow, did Roxie Lopez-Pierce just ask me a question about the future us?" Zoe teased.

"Shut up..."

No, it's cute." Zoe cooed and rested her head on Roxie's shoulder. "I like when you ask questions like that, baby. Um, yeah... I actually have envisioned an outside wedding for us."

"Really?" Roxie leaned her head in.

"Mhm. But I imagine it like way super hipster on some Brooklyn rooftop somewhere, decorated with white Christmas lights, and a cooler full of PBR for the guests."

"Oh wow," Roxie grinned. "My mom would hate that!" she laughed out.

"I know! It's going to be great."

"Do you, um... think we'll make it that far?" Roxie shyly asked and played with Zoe's fingers in her lap.

Zoe didn't answer right away, instead she rested her chin on Roxie's shoulder and searched the side of her face. She was used to Roxie's voice dripping with uncertainty, but there seemed to be a little more doubt in her voice than usual and Zoe wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"I think," Zoe turned Roxie's chin. "Anything is possible when you're in love, Rox."

"Yeah..." Roxie whispered and flickered her eyes between Zoe's.

"And we're going to be at one year in a few weeks." Zoe reminded her. "Then you're going to blink and it's gonna be five years... ten, twenty, and then fifty! And then we're going to be in a retirement home playing Gin Rummy with our old lady homies."

Roxie laughed out and thought about how far she had come in having this conversation with her girlfriend. It wouldn't even be fathomable the year prior.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Roxie shook her head.

"Yeah, crazy about you..." Zoe nuzzled into Roxie's cheek.

"You want to dance? You look really hot in your dress and I kinda wanna see you work it."

"Mmm, I have a better idea." Zoe grinned. "I say we both get our flirt on with Cousin Helms over there, make him imagine a threesome, and see if we can get a bottle of tequila out of the deal. Then a little sumthin' in the backseat of your parents' car, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sooo down!" Roxie matched her sneaky grin and quickly stood, pulling Zoe with her.

And any doubt Natasha may have planted in Roxie's head over the last couple of days was effectively pushed out in that moment, because the night belonged to only them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eso es Tía Quinn y eso es Tío Nick<em>." Santana held Gabriel in her lap at the wedding party reception table and pointed them out on the dance floor to her son. "_Tía Quinny y Tío Nicky_." she pointed again.

"Mamammmama..." Gabriel babbled away, still saying the only word he knew at thirteen months old. He rubbed his tired eyes and grabbed uncomfortably at his little tuxedo.

"San, I don't know why you still insist on teaching him Spanish when all he can say is the hybrid of our names still." Brittany was out of breath and plopped down.

"Hey," Santana chuckled. "You have to start Spanish early if he's gonna be bilingual, babe."

"I know," Brittany drank some champagne.

"How was your dance with Nick's uncle?"

"Oh my god! Don't let the fake hip fool you. I've never seen an old man get down to Jay Z like that."

"I saw," Santana laughed. "Just tell Old Man River to keep his hands to himself next dance or I'll break his other hip."

"Shhh, stop it." Brittany laughed and playfully slapped Santana's arm.

"I'm like dead serious."

"I know you are. And is Gaby getting tired?" Brittany cooed after seeing her son yawn.

"Oh, I know, _mijo_. It's way past your bedtime, huh? And you had such a hard day walking down the aisle with sissy and having strange people pass you around all night."

Santana baby-talked and bounced him on her knee. She couldn't help but yawn too after seeing Gabriel do another big stretch.

"Aww, is my other baby ready for ny-night too?" Brittany brushed some bangs out of Santana's face.

"No, I think I'm good for a few more hours. Besides, I love weddings. I don't want to leave just yet."

"I love weddings too..." Brittany joined Santana in gazing out at the dance floor at all the drunk guests.

"They really are sickly perfect, huh?" Santana smiled at the bride and groom, who seemed in their own little world.

"Yeah... they are too freaking cute and perfect." Brittany rested her chin in her hand. "The wedding was perfect too."

"Do you regret not having one?" Santana asked and fed some frosting to Gabriel with her index finger.

"What, a wedding?" Brittany looked confused. "I had a wedding, silly."

"I know 'technically' we had a wedding, baby. But you know... like a real wedding with the whole formal ceremony? Because I kind of regret never giving you one and maybe-"

Brittany leaned over, cutting Santana off with a kiss. "Shut up! I had my dream wedding. And do you know why?"

"Why...?"

"Because I had you, a few friends and family, and that's all I needed." Brittany pecked her lips again.

"Yeah, it was pretty perfect, huh?" Santana beamed at the memory.

"Mhm, so shut up with that crazy talk." Brittany down her champagne.

"Mmm, so bossy tonight." Santana flickered a brow.

"I'll show you how bossy I can be when we get home later tonight, baby." Brittany leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Weddings also make me h.o.r.n.y."

"Oh s.h.i.t., we better get home then." Santana played along and laughed at their cheesy mommy inside joke.

"Soon," Brittany laughed. "But I want this dance with my wife and son first," she pointed towards the dance floor.

"Gaby, can mommy and mama have this dance?" Santana asked. "He can't really answer, but I think he wants to say yes, Britt."

"I think he does too." Brittany laughed and stood up, holding her hand out for Santana.

Santana and Brittany made there way out to the dance floor for a cheesy slow dance to _Forever Young _ by Alphaville with their baby boy. Gabriel seemed more amused than tired now. He looked between his mothers and giggled as they sandwiched him while swaying from side to side.

Santana closed her eyes and let the echoey lyrics wash over her as she held the two of them. The last two weeks had been really hard. The next two weeks would probably be even harder. But life after her father's death was definitely feeling a lot more manageable as long as she remembered to keep the important people close.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>A nice calm chapter for our favorite family. If it was a little boring for you, I apologize. I promise it's about to get a little juicy!

**Random Note: **So, I noticed I might reach a thousand reviews on this story soon, which is just insane haha. It means so much to me though! I posted the Prologue and literally received just five reviews a year ago today. So, if/when I hit a thousand reviews, I have a nice little one-shot planned for you guys. Thank you for your support :D


	40. Helter Skelter

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A few things first! I'm now over a thousand reviews and I never would have thought it possible. Thank you all so very much for the support. I am humbled.

I'm also so sorry this is late. A big apology to everyone who sent me PM's or tumblr asks Sun-Wed asking about the chapter. I needed to go MIA for a few days to concentrate on finishing for you all. I hope you can forgive me. I'll be back online all day today if you want to scold me lol.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Helter Skelter <strong>

Santana woke up after feeling a line of heat across her face one late August morning. She peeked one eye open to discover the hot summer sun had found its way through the blinds and was casting its rays on the couple's queen-sized bed. Santana rubbed her eyes and yawned before she snuggled back into the comfortable sheets. She turned, humming in anticipation of a warm body lying next to her. Instead, Santana was met with Brittany's cold pillow.

Since Quinn's wedding, Brittany had been putting in a lot of hours and late nights at the NYCB. The company was in the final stages of dress rehearsals with the intention of making their opening night in September. The couple hadn't had too much quality time with each other outside of a family beach outing to Coney Island on the Fourth of July the month prior. Things were a teeny bit chaotic between juggling a toddler, teenager, work, and finishing the backyard renovations. Throw in the summer heat, and things were getting rather irritable around the house lately. It was only a matter of time before something snapped.

Santana cuddled into Brittany's pillow, breathing in her scent as she dozed off for a few more precious moments. She had been taking half days at work all summer to compensate for Brittany's longer hours, but it didn't mean her days were any less exhausting. Gabriel was officially in the toddler stage and was a handful most days. Not to mention, she was often using the weekends to catch up on extra work to make up for those half days.

Santana contently sighed, taking in the rare peaceful morning. It wasn't until the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the bedroom that she was able to will herself out of bed and towards the stairs. She smiled and stretched as she descended down the staircase with a pep in her step only to be met with the loudest sound of a construction buzz saw coming from their backyard. Workers were adding a few more feet of the wood deck and necessary piping before installing the hot tub in a couple of days.

The loud buzzing and shrieking noise reverberated through Santana's jaw, making her ears tickle. She muffed her ears as she turned the corner into the kitchen only to find another chaotic scene of Gabriel screaming in his high chair while Brittany attempted to multi-task with her cellphone on her shoulder as she cut up his morning fruit.

"Give me a minute, Gaby..." Brittany pleaded with the toddler over the noise.

"Hey, _mijo_. Shhh..." Santana soothed her son, taking him out of his high chair and bouncing him on her hip.

"Honey, can you...?" Brittany pointed to the fruit on the cutting board for Santana to finish.

Santana nodded and took over preparing Gabriel's breakfast so Brittany could finish her important call in the living room. She began to cut up the banana as Gabriel continued to cry.

"_Tía_, have you seen my music notebook!" Roxie swept around the corner to the kitchen in a panic.

"Huh?"

"My music notebook!" Roxie loudly spoke over the buzz saw and Gabriel's crying.

"I don't know, Rox..." Santana shook her head in confusion while she cut. She hadn't even had her morning coffee or kiss from Brittany yet. She felt in no way equipped to deal with the mounting chaos at the moment.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know, _mija_!" Santana snapped back. "Did you try on top of the family piano or between the couch cushions?"

"Ugh... you're not helping." Roxie grumbled, rolling her eyes as she dramatically turned around.

Santana laughed off the cliche teenage angst and continued to calm down Gabriel. She bounced him in her arms, feeding him a piece of fruit to quell his impatience. She was able to put him back in his high chair with his fruit and Cheerios after he had calmed down.

"Thank you, babe." Brittany walked back into the kitchen and finally gave Santana the good-morning kiss she had been craving.

"Mm, no problem..." Santana slowly smiled as their lips parted. Physical contact with Brittany had been few and far between in the last few weeks. The littlest kisses and touches were something to be savored lately.

"My phone has been going crazy all morning," Brittany sighed and took a seat at the kitchen island. "Eva's assistant has been calling about dress rehearsal time changes for the week. And then we have final cuts in the dance department at the high school sometime tomorrow."

"Everything's gonna be fine, Britt. Just sit and relax. Let me make you some breakfast."

"What?"

"I said let me make you some breakfast!" Santana shouted over the noise.

"Okay, when are they gonna be finished with all that?" Brittany winced at the sound of wood being cut. "Are we putting in a hot tub or adding another wing to our house?"

Santana laughed as she poured herself some coffee. "The contractor said everything will be done by Friday."

"Good..." Brittany rubbed her temples.

"It's very good. Plus, you know what that means?" Santana sipped her coffee and seductively leaned over the island so Brittany could get a good look down her tank top.

"What does it mean?" Brittany smirked back, flashing her eyes up and down.

"It _means_..." she leaned in closer, "...hot tub sexy times on Friday."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm, we have to break it in sooner or later." Santana slowly went in for a kiss, but was cut off.

"We have our first dress rehearsal at Koch Theatre on Friday, so I might be a little late."

"How late?" Santana pouted.

"I'm not sure, honey." Brittany looked apologetic and tucked a piece of hair behind Santana's ear.

"Okay, well... maybe hot tub day can just wait until Saturday night then?" Santana tried to hide her disappointment.

"We'll just play it by ear," Brittany nonchalantly sipped some of Santana's coffee. "Oh crap! I gotta get ready. I gotta go soon."

"Whoa, whoa! I thought you didn't have rehearsal today until the afternoon?"

"It just got changed. That's what I was on the phone about. I thought I just told you that, baby?" Brittany stood up. "Roxie, you have fifteen minutes to get ready if you wanna go with me into Manhattan this morning!" she shouted down the hall at her daughter.

"No, you just told me times had changed."

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "The rehearsal time had changed from the afternoon to this morning. Are you mad?"

"A little bit, Britt..." she folded her arms. "I have to be at the courthouse to file some song copyrights for Teo in an hour. Now I have to get Gabe to daycare and that's at least thirty minutes out of the way!"

"I'll just take him to daycare before heading to the subway then. It's not that big of a deal, Santana." Brittany slightly narrowed her eyes.

"That's not the point..."

"Then what's the point, because I'm a little confused on your tone right now."

"The point is, how about a heads up every now and then. Or a little consideration for the fact that I have a full time job too." Santana finally admitted.

"Santana, I just got the call and schedule change literally five minutes ago! You're being ridiculous!"

"No, you're being inconsiderate-"

"Okay, I looked for my notebook everywhere and totally can't find it!" Roxie swung around the corner again, seemingly unaware of her mothers' argument.

"Roxie, if I hear one more thing about your damn notebook!" Santana snapped with her finger raised.

"And I thought I told you to get ready!" Brittany added with a glare.

"Whoa, what the hell!" Roxie stared wide-eyed at the barrage. "I don't know what's going on here, but taking it out on me is so not cool!" The teenager spun on her heels and made her way quickly to her room. She slammed the door behind her.

"Great, now we have an angry teenager on our hands for the rest of the day." Santana ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, you started it!"

"How did I start it?"

"Just never mind, San. I gotta get ready."

"Huh?"

"I said, I gotta get-" Brittany was cut off again by the loud buzz saw. "Never mind, I don't have time for this!" she gave up and walked out of the kitchen in frustration.

Santana was left standing there, unsure how things went from zero to one hundred in a matter of moments. And this one couldn't be blamed on the New York heat or the loud construction noise. Much like when things were reversed a few months ago, there seemed to be pent up frustration between the couple. But just like Brittany, Santana didn't have the time or heart to psychoanalyze it at the moment. She took a seat with her coffee and leaned against the table with her chin in her hand. She was content to just watch her son babble away and finish his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Roxie were about twenty minutes into their forty-five minute subway ride into Manhattan. Brittany was trying to concentrate on getting some of her teaching plans done for the upcoming school year, but was finding it hard to focus. She hated fighting with Santana and knew she wouldn't be right all day because of the morning spat. She mindlessly tapped her pen against her paper and stared off until Roxie's fidgeting caught the corner of her eye.<p>

"Rox..." Brittany started. "I wanna apologize for your mom and I kind of going off on you in the kitchen."

"It's okay, Auntie." Roxie shrugged and looked down at her phone.

"No, it's not, sweetie." Brittany rolled her lips. "There's never an excuse for taking our drama out on you. You didn't do anything wrong and you didn't deserve that. I'm sure your mom will apologize for it later too."

"Eh, it's over now." Roxie finally looked up and twitched a smile. "But... a-are you and _Tía_ gonna be okay?"

"Sure..." Brittany nudged into Roxie with her shoulder. "When you've been together as long as we have, it's normal for the ups and downs to go in cycles. We're just in one of those down periods."

"Are you sure?" Roxie felt the need to double check.

"Mhm, I'm sure."

"Good, because I don't wanna have to deal with a divorce in my senior year of high school. But just between you and me... I think I would choose to live with you over _Tía_." Roxie joked.

"You're horrible," Brittany laughed. "And speaking of your senior year; are you ready for school to start in two weeks?"

"Uhh, are you serious with that question right now?"

"Come on, senior year is going to be super fun!" Brittany tried to convince her daughter. "Or at least it was for me and your mom."

"That's because you two were cheerleaders, in a bunch of clubs, and had school spirit." she pointed out. "The most exciting thing about my senior year is the fact I get to graduate and finally be done with school."

"Ah, so you're excited about college then?" Brittany grinned.

"Nice try, Auntie B." Roxie shook her head. "At least you're more subtle and nice about it than _Tía_."

"I might be subtle, but it doesn't mean I'm any less passionate about it. I'm not gonna lie, I would love to see you go to college."

"I know," Roxie fidgeted with her phone again. "All I can promise right now is to keep an open mind about it, okay?"

"That's all we wanna hear, Rox." Brittany sweetly kissed the top of Roxie's head.

"Yeah, yeah..." Roxie blushed.

"So, what are you gonna do in the city until Zoe gets out of her morning NYCB workshop?" Brittany went back to her lesson plan.

"I don't really know," Roxie shrugged. "Maybe, walk around Central Park and finish reading this poetry book I just started. And there's a few record stores I've been wanting to check out on the Lower East Side."

"That sounds fun. Do you have enough money to eat and make it back to Brooklyn later?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, I kind of spent it all on Zoe's birthday present the other day."

"You spent _all_ of your money on a present?" Brittany curiously looked at her daughter and reached into her purse for her wallet. "What did you get her?"

"Um, you know the Northside Festival?"

"Isn't that the music festival they hold in Greenpoint and Williamsburg every year your mom calls the Mecca for hipsters?" she handed Roxie some money.

"Yeah, that one." Roxie rolled her eyes. "I bought us weekend passes starting this Friday."

"Wow, Rox!" Brittany's eyes lit up. "You guys are both really into music and art. She'll love that, sweetie."

"Um, that's not all. They have this Open-mic Stage on Friday night and I'm kind of planning on singing her something I wrote. She's been begging me to try my original stuff out on a crowd. I-I think her birthday would be a perfect day to try it."

"She's probably gonna freak out in a good way." Brittany chuckled.

"I hope so," Roxie nervously rubbed her thumb ring. "I'm kind of stepping out of my comfort zone here. You know how I hate doing that."

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." Brittany reached over to cup Roxie's hand.

"Yeah, okay..." Roxie smiled back and couldn't help but believe her mother. She was feeling confident as she slipped her earbuds in and looked out the subway window.

Brittany gazed lovingly at her daughter and could care less if she had that creepy motherly grin on on her face. Things had been so hectic the last few months that she really hadn't had the time to stop and realize what a confident, beautiful young woman Roxie was becoming before her and Santana's very eyes. Her heart cracked open, like it had done so many times over the last two years, and like she wouldn't mind it doing a million times more.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I know where we can go, Rox!" Zoe slightly hopped as the young couple lazily sauntered away from Lincoln Center Plaza.<p>

Roxie smiled at her girlfriend and bit into a giant fried cheese pierogi they were sharing from a street vendor. She had kept herself busy all morning, waiting for Zoe to get out of her final summer ballet class. She didn't make it to Central Park like she wanted to. Instead, Roxie was able to sit in on one of her mother's rehearsals. She felt a little out of place, but was able to gain some new respect for both her mother and Eva. What they were involved with was a big deal. This was no small, low budgeted BHSA recital. On the contrary, _Swan Lake_ was a multi-million dollar production with some big names behind it. Roxie got goosebumps watching Brittany work. The whole thing was eerily prestigious for the unpolished teenager.

"What did you have in mind?" Roxie swallowed her bite.

"Have you ever heard of the Roosevelt Island Tram?" Zoe asked, leaning over to take a bite of the pierogi in Roxie's hand.

"Uh, yeah..." Roxie scoffed. "I'm from Brooklyn not Mars, Zo."

"I'm just checking," Zoe giggled and took another bite. "Anyway, I used to visit my dad on the Upper West Side after my parents divorced and before he moved back to London. He would take me on a tram ride every Sunday morning after breakfast. It's like the most beautiful view of the city you'll ever see. I've always wanted to take a lady up there."

"Oh yeah? It sounds romantic as hell," Roxie smiled. "Especially at night with all the city lights."

"Now you're speaking my romantic language." Zoe teased, looping her arm in Roxie's as they walked.

"Hey, I can be romantic. At least I'm learning..." Roxie quickly added.

"You are very romantic, baby! You're just a different kind of romantic."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Roxie finished the pierogi, throwing away the tray and napkin as they walked by a trash can.

"I didn't mean it like that," Zoe kissed her cheek. "I mean, you're more private and personal with it. Sometimes when we're just laying in your bed, listening to a record and snuggling; that's super romantic to me. And that's totally your style. You don't have to put our relationship on blast for everyone to see and I like that. I don't want you to change for anything, Rox."

"But a part of you wishes I did more?" Roxie was curious as they continued to stroll. Unbeknownst to both girls they had made it to a peaceful Central Park walking trail.

"I don't know, maybe." Zoe quirked her mouth. "I'm kind of an old traditional soul like that, I think. I'm a sucker for that cheesy chivalrous romance shit. You know, holding doors open and public declarations of love."

"Are you now?" Roxie smugly smiled to herself, knowing what she had planned for Zoe in two days. What was once a scary prospect of singing one of her original songs in public was now something to be excited about. Roxie was almost giddy with anticipation.

"What's with that face?" Zoe laughed and pointed.

"What face?"

"You have that smile you usually have when we're playing Uno and you know you're about to demolish me."

"What can I say? That wild-draw-four card is deadly in the hands of a master," Roxie laughed. "But I might be a little smug, because I kind of have something planned for your birthday this Friday."

"Really!" Zoe's eyes got as big as saucers and she squeezed Roxie's arm. "What is it?"

"Wow! Impatient much?" Roxie grinned. "You'll have to wait and see. I think you'll like it."

"Oh my god, I can't wait." Zoe nibbled her bottom lip. "I have to go to a little party some of the dancers are throwing for me, but I'm rushing to your house right after."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Roxie stopped walking. "Your friends are throwing you a birthday party?"

"They always throw me a party. You remember last year."

"I do remember last year, Z. There was drinking and the party lasted all night." Roxie's tone sharpened.

"Well, I'm not staying late this year." Zoe scrunched her brows. "I might have a drink or two to be nice, but then I'll just leave."

Roxie tightened her mouth, attempting to hold in her disappointment. "How come you didn't tell me Cassie and Natasha are throwing you a party?"

"Not this again, Rox..." she whined and crossed her arms. "I said, 'the dancers' were throwing me a party. Not just Cass and Tasha. I thought we were over this? This is getting super fucking old like we're constantly stuck on repeat."

"But the party is obviously going to be at Cassie's house?"

"Yeah, so? Your point is?"

Roxie sighed and looked down to gather her thoughts. Part of her still had the urge to tell Zoe the truth about what Cassie had told her before their fight in the hallway that day. How she had insulted her and her mothers with her racist-classist remarks. But she just didn't have the heart yet.

"Look, I'm not trying to fight with you, Zoe. I'm just... I'm just excited about Friday and I have something planned. I guess, I'm just being a little selfish right now. I'm sorry, babe."

"Hey..." Zoe poked out her lips and slid her arms around Roxie's neck. "You know you're the only one I really want to be with on my birthday."

"Am I really?" Roxie cracked a smile and pulled Zoe closer.

"Mhm," she pecked Roxie's lips as they swayed in the park. "And I'll tell you what. How about you come and pick me up from the party? That way there's no problems or chance of me losing track of time. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay, I can do that..." Roxie smiled into a soft kiss.

"Sweet," Zoe giggled against her lips. "Now, let's go! Turtle Pond is that way and I wanna feed some cute animals!"

Roxie laughed as Zoe playfully pulled her down the trail and towards Central Park's great lawn. She hadn't noticed that her smile naturally faded just the slightest bit.

* * *

><p>Santana sat at her back patio table and typed away on her laptop. She had oddly gotten used to the irritating construction noise in her backyard and found it almost calming to watch the workers finishing up the renovations. They were moments away from installing the hot tub and the excitement she should have felt for the joyous end to their backyard renovations had escaped her. She and Brittany were still in the middle of their fight and it was making it hard to function.<p>

"Hey, mama! We're hooome!" Quinn sang as she walked into the backyard with Gabriel.

She held her hand out and slowly waved to Santana. Gabriel quickly caught on and mimicked her actions with a tiny wave of his own at his mother. He grinned and was proud of himself.

"Hi, _mi amor_!" Santana lit up at the sight of her son and best friend. "Did you have fun with _Tía_ Quinn? She's not so bad once you get to know her, huh?"

"Shut up," Quinn rolled her eyes and handed over the toddler. Gabriel was already giggling and reaching for her.

"How was he at the park?" she planted kisses all over his face.

"He was an angel," Quinn reached over to brush some of his wavy locks back. "Except when he had a little trouble sharing his ball with another little boy."

"Bababa, ball, ball!" Gabriel pointed to his toys on the ground. He had spoken his first words other than 'mama' on the Fourth of July and now it was his word for all his toys, or just plain anything round, for that matter.

"Oh no," Santana looked down and pouted at her son. "Buddy, we gotta learn how to share."

"He was great otherwise though. I have a bunch of pictures I'll email you later."

"Thanks for picking him up from daycare for me," Santana lowered Gabriel down to play. Instead, the toddler froze as he held onto her leg and stared up at the workers like they were strangers in his territory. "I had so much work to finish."

"It was no problem. I don't mind the practice." Quinn smirked, reaching over to take a sip of Santana's Diet Coke.

"Crap! Are you pregnant!"

"No!" Quinn shrieked. "I mean, not yet. Not for at least a year... we hope. I was hoping to take Gabe off your hands every now and then. The way I see it, I can just get all my mistakes out on him," she joked.

"Ha, very funny."

"I'm just kidding," Quinn laughed. "So, how's being in the doghouse?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I see Brittany has been texting you."

"Naw, she just told me. We had our teacher orientation thingy at the high school yesterday."

"Then you know that it's not me in the doghouse, but her for once." Santana gently tousled Gabriel's hair, pulling him back into her lap.

"If you ask me, you're both in the doghouse." Quinn reasoned. "Or how about neither of you is? It's a stupid argument anyway and I told Britt that."

"Do you know what she said to me a couple of days ago when I brought up having a date night this weekend, Q?" Santana squinted her eyes. "She said, and I quote, 'we'll just play it by ear'. As if our marriage is something you can just pencil in a schedule!"

"Okay, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did she mean it? Because, I'm pretty sure it sounded like she wasn't feeling sexy times with me. And I practically served myself up on a platter... and in a freaking hot tub!"

"So, you're feeling neglected?" Quinn probed. "Kind of like how you were spending all those hours at the studio a few months ago and she felt the same way?"

"I think all that Rio de Janeiro sun from your honeymoon fried your tiny T-Rex brain." she rolled her eyes.

"You're deflecting, as usual."

"I'm not," she sighed. "Okay, maybe I feel a little neglected and sex deprived. I just feel like we're not on the same page lately. And we don't even have the time to talk about anything. Like our life is full of toddler tantrums, poopy diapers, and hearing Roxie's teenage drama of the day!"

"Well, make time!" Quinn suggested. "God, this is actually kind of pathetic to see you whining like this, Santana."

"That's mean, Q." she frowned. "I just kind of poured my heart out to you..."

"That's mean?" Quinn echoed. "What are we, back in junior high? Look, the point is, this isn't the Santana that I know. The Santana that I know would do everything she could to get back on the same page as her wife."

Santana mindlessly nodded as she let Quinn's words pour over her. She chewed her top lip as it finally struck her what she had to do. It was something she had done many times before whenever she felt like her and Brittany were stuck in a rut and needed to get their sexy back. Quinn was right and Santana was almost embarrassed with herself. This wasn't rocket science, after all. This was her and Brittany for crying out loud. It wasn't that complicated.

"How do you and Nick feel about playing house for a night with Gabriel?" she finally asked after a long moment.

"We would love to." Quinn gave her a curious side-eye. "Whhhhy?"

Santana didn't say anything. She simply flashed her famous Cheerio smirk past Quinn and watched the workers lower the hot tub down into the deck.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana woke herself up snoring at the dining room table. The sharp smell of a dinner candle burning out had coerced her out of a strange dream she was having. She waved the smoke out of her face and stared in anger at the other candle that was down to a nub as well. She had lit them both almost two hours ago to go with a full dinner of a gourmet pizza and salad she had prepared. It was all a part of her surprise date night for Brittany. Everything had been planned perfectly down to the dinner, dessert, hot tub, and even Santana's little black sexy dress. In fact, the only thing missing from her perfect date night was Brittany.<p>

Santana shook her head in anger and blew out the last candle before standing. She began to clear the silverware and wine glasses from the table. She set the pizza on the counter and despite her growing hunger, was too upset to steal a cold slice from it at the moment. All she could think about was getting into her pj's and eating a tub of ice cream, full depression mode status. Santana continued to do the dishes while angrily whispering under her breath. Before she could rile herself up anymore, there were the familiar sound of keys, a door closing, and Brittany walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Brittany casually sauntered in, throwing her dance bag to the side, and opening the refridgerator for a bottled water. "I'm sorry I'm late. Rehearsal ran over at the theatre. Then there were like the most ridiculous delays on the L train. It reminded me of why we moved out of Manhattan in the first place. It's a madhouse on a Friday night. By the way, you look really pretty..."

Brittany looked her wife up and down before taking a gulp of water. Santana stared back in disbelief that the seemingly always perceptive Brittany hadn't caught on yet.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Santana monotonously shot back. She turned off the water and leaned against the sink.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Brittany, did you even take a look around when you walked in?" Santana gestured.

Brittany still looked confused as her eyes wandered around the kitchen. She let out a slow defeated sigh, finally putting it together. "All this was for me?"

"No, it was for my other wife." she mocked. "She happens to be in love with this little black dress too."

"I'm sorry, Santana..." Brittany lowered her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? You just told me about Quinn babysitting Gabriel and asked what time I would be home earlier when we talked. I could've rushed it a little more if I knew!"

"That would have defeated the purpose of a sexy dinner surprise, now wouldn't it? Or I know! Maybe, we should've 'just played it by ear' like you wanted to in the first place."

"You wanna tone down the sarcasm a bit, San?" Brittany pushed back.

"You wanna tone down the total lack of caring lately, Britt?"

"What does that even mean?" Brittany shook her head.

"It means you've been aloof lately! You know, not present or distant?"

"I know what aloof means, Santana. And don't try to make feel stupid. You never do that..." Brittany's voice cracked the slightest bit. She was hurt by the comment. "Let me ask you, was I aloof when your dad died and I was there for you every second? Or tell me, was I aloof when we were in this same exact position a few months ago while you were working more hours?"

Santana felt guilty after being smacked in the face with the truth. "I'm sorry, Britt. I just planned this dinner, got Quinn to babysit for the night, and I was excited. I feel stupid..."

"Don't feel stupid, baby," Brittany softened her stance. "Just not everything can be solved with dinner, sex, and a hot tub. We're not twenty anymore. We have kids, more responsibilities, and things are a little more complicated now."

"I know," Santana relaxed. "I don't know why, but I've been feeling taken for granted lately, Britt. And instead of talking to you about it, I let it fester. It's like I waited for you to slip up so I could explode on you. I don't want to be that couple. Passive aggressiveness is like cancer in a relationship. Once it starts, it's hard to stop the spread."

"We're not that couple, San." Brittany quickly responded. "We're just normal and we're gonna have our slip-up's. We're gonna have our dry periods and our lost-in-translation moments. We just have to communicate better, okay?"

Santana looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry for trying to make you feel stupid."

"And I'm sorry if you thought I was taking you for granted, honey." Brittany took a step forward, gently sliding her arms around Santana's waist.

Santana hummed into a slow kiss while they rocked and made up in the middle of the kitchen. "Mmm, I love you..."

"I love you too and I appreciate you. I appreciate everything you do for our family, San. You've have been picking up the slack for me lately and I should say thank you more."

"What do you say we get in our pj's, eat some cold pizza, and catch up on our DVR?" Santana suggested. She playfully patted Brittany's ass and attempted to break the embrace.

"That sounds good, but I rather eat you..." Brittany squeezed her ass.

"Ohhh," Santana huskily chuckled. "It sounds like someone wants me."

"Mhmmm," Brittany nuzzled into her ear. "I want you in the dirtiest ways, Santana..." she whispered, backing her slowly up against the kitchen island.

"Oh shit..." Santana's breathing got shaky and her whole body was instantly electrified. "Upstairs?"

"No way, fuck upstairs!" Without so much as a warning Brittany lifted Santana on top of the island and began passionately kissing her everywhere she could. She roughly ran her hands up her smooth thighs, squeezing and groping along the way.

"_Fuuuck, _Britt..." Santana breathed out between hungry kisses.

Both women weren't sure if it was the excitement of make-up sex or the prospect of throwback sexy times in the kitchen, but there was something primal about the moment. It was intoxicating almost, as if they were under a spell. They couldn't decide whether to kiss or rip each other's clothes off. Instead, they tried their best to accomplish both at once.

"Oh fuck, I want you!" Brittany growled as Santana lifted her blouse over her head.

"I want you more..." Santana ripped off Brittany's bra and wasted no time in wrapping her pouty lips around her right nipple. She moaned and sucked the pink bud while unbuttoning Brittany's jeans.

Brittany hissed as Santana hopped off the counter and backed her against the refrigerator; her lips still hungrily exploring her chest.

"_Ahhh_..." Brittany's mouth was agape while watching her wife slowly make her way down her body.

Santana kissed, sucked, and nibbled her way down until she was on her knees in front of Brittany. She licked her abs while looking up and smirking. Santana applied a love-bite to her stomach and slowly slid Brittany's jeans down her legs.

"Mmm, _fuck_..." Brittany's legs were shaking with anticipation as well as admiring one of the sexiest views known to man.

Santana looked up, locking eyes with Brittany before nibbling at her panties. She teased and sucked Brittany's clit through the yellow cotton material, causing her wife's knees to buckle.

"Please, baby..." she cried.

"Mmmm..." Santana breathed Brittany's scent in while she pulled her panties down with her teeth. She squeezed her ass and slid her skilled tongue the length of her slippery seam. She moaned again when Brittany reached down for her head, begging for it harder. Begging for her to be inside of her already. Santana obliged and slowly slid her tongue all the way inside before sliding it slowly back out. Her lips and tongue were coated with that familiar taste and she wanted more. She burrowed her head back in.

"Santana!" Brittany screamed, throwing her head back. She bucked and moaned at the sensation of her wife's tongue wiggling deep inside of her. She was torn between trying to enjoy the view of Santana down on her knees and keeping from coming too quickly.

Santana wasn't making it easy as she rolled her tongue in waves, humming into Brittany. She lapped and massaged her clit with her top lip until she heard her panting. Brittany pushed Santana deeper as she attempted to ride her tongue as hard as she possibly could. Santana felt her clench and dealt the final death blow with a simple curl of her tongue to hit that special spot that always made Brittany explode.

"_Shit_... _baby_!" Brittany fell apart. She tugged on Santana's hair as she rode it out against her face. "_Ohhhh_..." she moaned while the tremors died down.

"Mmm... you taste so good, Britt..." Santana smiled against her center and was always feeling smug after making Brittany come that hard.

"Come up here..." she managed to dryly croak out between breaths.

Santana giggled and kissed her way back up Brittany's trembling body until she got to her mouth. "Do you need a little break, baby?" she teased.

"No, I thought we were just getting started." Brittany grinned and suddenly lifted Santana up, causing her to squeal and let out a giggle. She shuffled them with her pants still around her ankles to the dining table and cleared the surface with her free hand, knocking the bowl of salad to the floor before throwing Santana playfully onto the table.

"Oh fuck, this is hot..." Santana groaned out. She whimpered as Brittany pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts. She sucked on her nipples, aggressively nipping at them before sliding down her body.

Brittany was in a rush, running her hands underneath Santana's little black dress and ripping her red lace thong down her legs. She pushed the dress over her wife's hips and shoved her tongue as far as it could go.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed and looked down. She was equally close to coming embarrassingly fast.

Brittany thrusted her tongue and curled it. She moved with Santana's contorting body as her wife rolled her hips against her face. She reached down to rub tight circles around her clit and was giving it that extra push to get Santana over the edge.

"So close, Britt..." Santana whined, reaching down to lightly tug on Brittany's rehearsal blown locks.

Brittany responded with a moan, wiggling her tongue deeper until she could feel the hidden ridges. She wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs and applied one final thrust until she felt the tightness around her tongue.

"_Oh shit_, oh shit... Brittany..." Santana moaned as her lower stomach twitched.

Brittany smiled in achievement and crawled her way back up Santana's body. She gently kissed her breasts and grazed her lips across her collarbone before nuzzling up her neck. Santana responded by wrapping her legs around Brittany while they cuddled and attempted to catch their breaths on top of the table.

"I just wanna say..." Brittany murmured into Santana's cheek. "That was waaay better than pizza and watching reruns of Chopped. I'm stuffed..."

The couple finally shared a long overdue laugh before Brittany stood up. She started to pull up her underwear and pants.

"Ugh, _baby_..." Santana whined, grabbing out for her like an infant. "Where are you going?"

"To get my bathing suit on, silly."

"Why?" Santana sat up on her elbows and looked utterly confused by the statement.

"We have a hot tub to break in, remember?" Brittany winked. "Unless you need a break...?" she teased and slowly backed away, inviting Santana to follow her upstairs. She then turned and dashed away.

Santana snorted at the thud of Brittany's feet making their way up the staircase. She finally sat up and scanned the mess around her. Her eyes wandered over the thrown blouse and ripped off bra hanging on a barstool. The scattered arugula salad and broken candle holders. The sexy scene was something out of a movie. It was like beautiful chaos, much like life was. And it was still a life Santana wouldn't trade with anybody else.

* * *

><p>"More wine, baby?" Brittany asked, holding the bottle out.<p>

"Mmm, yes please..." Santana smiled wide and held out her wine glass for a top up.

The steamy glass and wine bottle clinked as they met above the bubbling hot tub. Santana drank and let the floral merlot coat her tongue and mouth before swallowing. Brittany did the same before both women set their drinks to the side again and cozied back up together. They didn't have to say much besides the occasional hum or relaxing sound. They had been in the hot tub for a total of twenty minutes and were already convinced it was the greatest thing ever.

They were totally comfortable letting the jet bubbles and summer crickets mute out the world. Santana rolled her head back against Brittany's shoulder and stared up at the clear Brooklyn sky. She hadn't remembered the last time she saw so many stars. And the moon looked as if she could reach out and touch it. To simply call it the most beautiful night ever wouldn't be doing it justice.

"Is this the best backyard ever or what?" Brittany was admiring the view of the finished product from their deck.

"Mhm, everything just like came together." Santana sucked in a relaxing breath. "I'm so proud we got it done. We set out with a goal to have it finished by the end of summer and we did it. We're a team, Britt."

"Hey, Gaby and Roxie helped."

"Not really," she laughed. "Roxie kicked dirt clods around and just text Zoe the whole time. And Gabriel threw tantrums whenever we wouldn't let him eat the dirt clods."

"Awww, but those are our babies. They can do no wrong," Brittany cooed.

"I know they can't. I'm just teasing." Santana slid her leg over Brittany's hip to straddle her. "But tonight is about us, baby."

"Oh yeah?" Brittany smirked, reaching up to untwist Santana's black bikini strap. "No talk about the babies allowed?"

"Uh uh... off limits." Santana mumbled into kisses up Brittany's neck. "We deserve tonight, Britt. Everything has been so helter skelter lately. This is our one chance at a little peace and quiet. We just need to let loose and relax..."

"Mmm, I agree..." Brittany slowly untied Santana's top.

"Oh, I wasn't aware this would be a skinny dipping hot tub session."

"Well, it is. So, get naked." Brittany laughed into a kiss before looping her thumbs into her own bottoms.

They giggled into a few more kisses as Brittany pulled them down. Their lips smacked and popped as the kisses became hungrier. Santana started to pull her bottoms off as well when a loud sound of a door being slammed in their house made them both jump.

"What the fuck was that!" Santana jumped off her wife and tied her top back on.

"I have no idea," Brittany pulled her bottoms back up. "Roxie?"

"No way, it's Zoe's birthday and I told her she could spend the night as long as Eva was cool with it."

In a second, both women had climbed out of the hot tub with towels wrapped around themselves and slowly made their way towards the back door. Brittany held onto Santana's shoulders as they stealthily creeped in. Both of them now scared of who they might find in their house.

"Oh, It is Rox!" Santana announced and they immediately relaxed after finding it was just their daughter.

Santana turned the dimmer up in the kitchen to fully see Roxie sitting at a barstool and looking royally pissed off. She stared down at a newly opened can of Coke and drummed her fingers on the counter.

"What the hell happened to you?" Santana asked.

"Don't worry about it," Roxie scowled straight ahead. "Just go back to your hot tub."

"You see, I can't go back to my hot tub now, because my daughter looks like she's about to murder someone's ass."

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Brittany was immediately at Roxie's side. "You and Zoe?"

"I had the whole night planned!" Roxie finally exploded. "She just had to go to a stupid ass party!"

"Wait, I thought she was gonna do a little party thing and then you would pick her up for the festival?" Santana leaned over the island and was now fully engaged.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I get to the party and she's fucking nowhere to be found! Then there's people telling me Cassie, Natasha, and some dancers ended up walking somewhere with her."

"Okay, did you try calling her?" Brittany gently rubbed her back.

"I did, Auntie! I called and text a million times. I even waited outside the party like some creepy person. Then I chilled at a Starbucks down the street. She never showed back up! I just finally left!"

Roxie was breathing heavy and her eyes darkened. She was slowly getting that look the couple hated so much. They glanced at each other and knew it was time to watch what they said to the girl. Things could get hairy really fast if they didn't.

"Rox, it's still kind of early-" Santana started.

"Open-mic Stage sign up's ended an hour ago, _Tía_. Besides, it doesn't matter, because I don't even wanna go anymore!"

"Honey, you need to relax." Brittany hated seeing Roxie so worked up. In fact, the couple hadn't seen her so worked up and spewing this many curse words at one time since they suggested she see a therapist a year ago.

"Next time I see Cassie, the bitch is done! That's it! I don't even know why I didn't light her ass up when I had the chance to tell Zoe the truth about her months ago."

"Because you're a good person, _mija_." Santana tried to reason with the teenager.

"Well, fuck that. I'm done being walked all over..." Roxie whispered.

**Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzz. **

Roxie's rant was cut off by the doorbell. It startled all three of them and seemed to be the worst timing ever. The night was quickly falling apart and helter skelter had returned with a vengeance.

"I bet that's her now!" Roxie scoffed and hopped off the stool. "Good, you guys can hear me break up with her on the stoop. I hope all of Brooklyn hears!"

"Roxie, stop!" Brittany yelled after her, but it did no good. Roxie was determined to finally hash it out with her girlfriend. There were a lot of built up issues that needed to see the light of day. She had decided that night was as good a time as any to let everything fly.

Roxie whipped the front door open, but didn't find Zoe standing there like she expected. Instead, a tall and rather lanky Hispanic man dressed in a blue polo shirt, jeans, and black converse stood at the door. He looked no older than his late-thirties and wore a polite smile with his hands folded in front of him. He had what looked to be a brand new haircut and freshly shaven goatee.

"Yeah?" Roxie rudely asked. She looked the man up and down, locking eyes with him. His eyes seemed so familiar to her and she was having a hard time pulling away from his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you this late..." The man answered gently in a familiar Bed-Stuy accent. He trailed off and seemed to be having his own problems pulling away from the teenager's eyes as well.

"Look, whatever you're selling, we're not interested." Roxie decided to cut it short. "And it's like nine o'clock on a Friday. You might wanna rethink your business plan, dude."

The man lightly chuckled, but didn't say anything. He still couldn't stop searching her face. It was like he wanted to look in a million directions at once. And it also looked like he wanted to cry.

"Okaaay," Roxie was feeling creeped out now. "You have a good night then," she moved to close the door.

"W-wait..." he was able to finally get out. "Roxie...?"

"Okay, how the fuck do you know my name?"

"Um," he swallowed and Roxie could hear the saliva coat his dry throat. "There's no easy way... I've chickened out twice already..." the mumbled to himself and looked down.

"Alright, you're super creepy and I'm getting my parents now." Roxie started to turn.

"Ja-Javier Ortiz..." he choked out. "I'm your father..."

Roxie froze with her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned back around without saying a word. She didn't need to go through the cliche list of questions, because she had already felt it in her bones. She had already felt _him_ in her bones. The moment she locked eyes with him, Roxie knew he felt familiar. Her throat closed and her eyes became glassy. And it was suddenly like looking through a rain drenched window.

They locked eyes again and this time through the same stinging tears.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So, this could be interesting haha...

**Random Note: **The promised one-shot for reaching a thousand reviews is coming at you in about a week! If you like family fluff, romantic fluff, baby's first words, and fireworks... you're going to want to check it out lol. Give me an author follow/alert or follow me on tumblr (**martianinthought**) for more info :)


	41. Game Over

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht **

So, this is super late. My apologies. Lemme just get out of your way and let you read lol.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Game Over<strong>

_Roxie froze with her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned back around without saying a word. She didn't need to go through the cliche list of questions, because she had already felt it in her bones. She had already felt him in her bones. The moment she locked eyes with him, Roxie knew he felt familiar. Her throat closed and her eyes became glassy. And it was suddenly like looking through a rain drenched window._

_They locked eyes again and this time through the same stinging tears... _

Roxie tried to swallow the partial lump that was suspended in her throat, to no avail. The block was making it hard for her to breathe and she needed a good lung full of air as her heart had started to pound inside her chest. And she hadn't felt this kind of anxiety since Zoe first kissed her that spring day over a year ago.

She blankly stared up at the man and quickly wondered why he was there. When had he been released from prison? What did he want with her after all these years? How did he even find her? Whatever his intentions or reasons were, it had to have been the worst timing in the whole world. It was turning out to be one of the most catastrophic nights of her life. Everything seemed surreal like she was stuck in some Federico Fellini movie. Roxie quickly wiped a stray tear away and pulled herself together before trying to speak. Her mouth began to sputter, but still no words were coming out.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Javier started. His voice was deep and raspy. His stature was big and intimidating. But his eyes remained the most warm and humble shade of medium brown she had ever seen. He felt safe and unassuming enough; a direct contrast with the hardened criminal image she had built up in her mind over the last seventeen years. And hard as she tried, she still couldn't unlock her gaze.

"I didn't mean to just show up unannounced. I was in the neighborhood and..." he shook his head and looked down at his feet, unable to finish his statement. The awkwardness was almost too much for him as well. He was regretting his decision and looked to be contemplating running back down the family's stoop, erasing his steps like they never happened.

"Uh... umm...-" Roxie finally croaked out through tightened vocal chords.

"Roxie! If that's Zoe, you guys need to come in the house right now if you're going to argue!" Santana's stern voice could be heard as she made her way to the entryway, approaching Roxie fast. "I don't want the neighbors all in our business! You know how stoop gossip spreads around here-"

Santana stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Roxie frozen and looking up at a man in the doorway. She readjusted her towel around herself, subconsciously trying to make herself more decent for the stranger.

"I'm sorry. Whatever you're selling right now, we're not buying," Santana said, distastefully looking the man up and down.

"_Tía_, he's not a salesman..." Roxie quietly whispered.

"Then we don't have the time to hear his Jehovah's Witness pitch either-"

"_Tía_-" Roxie calmly tried to explain again.

"Is it Zoe?" Brittany swung around the corner. "Oh... you're not Zoe." She was startled to see a man standing in the doorway as well, and she too readjusted her damp towel around her chest.

"No, Britt, it's just some holy roller making his rounds on a Friday night."

"Oh," Brittany smiled at Javier. "Hey, are you from that new church that just opened up down the street?"

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm not-" he tried to explain.

"Baby, that place is some Rastafarian church. Haven't you noticed all the Bob Marley look-a-likes that file out of there every Sunday afternoon?"

"So," Brittany scoffed. "Who says you have to have dreadlocks to be a Rastafarian...?"

"Oh my god! He's not a salesman, Jehovah Witness, or a damn Rastafarian!" Roxie finally exploded. "He's... he says he's my father..." her voice cracked.

"What!" They said in unison.

The statement was like a shot ringing out in both women's ears. The silence that followed was deafening and it felt as though they were about to lose their balance for a second. The couple looked at each other, attempting to grab their bearings and to make sure they both heard their daughter correctly. They looked between the man and teenager, quickly matching up their features. There was no doubt; they were the absolute spitting image of one another. Still, there were questions that needed to be answered.

"No, no, no... hold up." Santana held up her hand. "You can't be Javier Ortiz, because he's in prison."

"I was paroled four months ago," Javier answered timidly. "I-I live in a halfway house out in Flatbush with other parolees. I work nights at a grocery store in Williamsburg not too far from here."

"How did you find us?" Brittany was alarmed.

Javier swallowed before attempting to answer. "The adoption. I still have the paperwork from when I signed my rights over. I looked you guys up. I hope that was okay...?"

"No, that was not okay!" Brittany folded her arms and shook her head. She slightly moved her body between the man and Roxie.

"What do you want with her?" Santana also stepped up, creating a united line of defense with her wife. Roxie took a step back and let her moms take over the questioning.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I just got off of work and wandered here on my way to the subway. I've had your address in my wallet for months..."

"So, you decided the best time was to just drop in unannounced on a Friday night?" Santana narrowed her eyes at his logic. "Not a phone call or a letter to even see if we would be okay with it? To see if _Roxie _would be okay with it?"

"I'm so sorry," he ran a hand over his short hair in frustration and sighed. "I wasn't expecting her to answer the door. I was actually hoping it would be one of you."

"You still haven't answered my wife's question," Brittany sharply said. "What do you want with our daughter?"

She was tense and cold and Santana didn't think she had ever seen her wife so harsh to a stranger. Brittany was taking it extremely personal that he would just show up without so much as a warning.

"I, uh..." again, Javier rubbed his nearly shaved head and mumbled under his breath. "I went into prison when she was one year old. I'm a changed man. I guess, I just wanted to meet her..."

Santana couldn't quite place the feeling, but she actually understood where the man was coming from. Maybe, it was a few years interning and working for a public defender's office before she passed the Bar. But Santana understood quite well the emotional plight of new parolees. She felt a bit sorry for Javier and realized in that moment how much courage it must have taken to ring their doorbell.

"That wasn't up to you to decide," Brittany angrily pursed her lips. "You should probably be going now, Mr. Ortiz."

"Well, hold on a second..." Santana sofly interjected and turned to Brittany. "Britt, maybe we can take down his phone number or something...?"

"Santana, why?" she whispered in a sort of disbelief.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean, he took the time to actually stop by..."

"So..." Brittany whispered again.

"Honey..."

"I can leave the information to my halfway house," Javier offered. "You can check with the director and verify my probation."

"Yeah, okay. That can't hurt, right?" Santana tried to alleviate the awkward situation. "Let me get a pen." She leaned over to grab a pen and notepaper they kept in the drawer of the small ebony end table by the door.

"Santana, maybe we should talk about this first." Brittany still wasn't sure.

Roxie stood silent, but a new emotion was now crawling through her body. It was white hot anger now replacing the feeling of utter shock and awe. She felt like all three of them had forgotten she was even standing there. She had been relegated to a deaf and mute role without so much as her opinion even being asked. Roxie's ears got red and her eyes narrowed. She wanted to do what she had always done when things were too overwhelming to deal with; lash out.

"So, what? I don't get a say in any of this...?" the teenager finally spoke up. Her voice was shaky, but aggressive and it forced all three of them to slowly look in her direction.

"Roxie-" Santana started and was quickly cut off.

"No, _Tía_! He doesn't get to do that!" she shouted and scowled at the man. "He doesn't get to be out of my life for practically seventeen years and just show up out of nowhere one night! And he_ definitely_ doesn't get to negotiate with my moms if he can have any contact with me!"

"I should go. I'm really sorry about this..." Javier took a step back.

"No, I'll go!" Roxie snatched her longboard she kept by the doorway. "You stay and finish giving your 'contact information' or whatever."

The teenager blew past her mothers and Javier, knocking the man out of her way and quickly jogging down the steps of their stoop.

"Roxie, come back here!" Brittany pleaded.

And before Santana could get a plea out of her own, the sound of skateboard wheels scraping against the shotty Bushwick asphalt could be heard as Roxie sped down the street on her skateboard.

"Dammit!" Brittany whined. "I'm going after her!" she turned and ran back into the house.

Santana looked confused on what dire issue to deal with first as she was left standing in the doorway with the stranger by herself. She flashed her head between Javier and the direction her wife ran. Her instincts were to immediately be with Brittany and deal with the bloating family crisis at hand. The man seemed to pick up on that right away and took another step backwards.

"_Lo siento_..." he apologized again with his head down and looked completely embarrassed. "I shouldn't have come without contacting you all first." And before she could even get a word out, he was on the sidewalk and briskly walking towards the subway.

Santana stood frozen watching him power walk down the street before trying to shake herself out of it. This had all happened too fast for her to process. One minute she was enjoying a nice night in the hot tub with Brittany, and the next, all hell had broken loose in her house. She shook herself out of it again, finally closing the door and went in search of her wife. She found her a second later, standing by the couch and attempting to slip on some jean shorts over her bikini bottoms.

"Britt, what are you doing?" she sighed and walked up.

"Santana, our daughter is out there in the streets, pissed off, and in search of a fight!" she snapped. "That doesn't alarm you at all?"

"Of course it does, Brittany! But she's long gone on her skateboard. And I doubt us running around Brooklyn on a Friday night in our Shape-Ups and bikinis is a good idea." And as inappropriate as it was in that moment, Santana had to stifle a laugh at the image.

"It's not funny, San." Brittany shot her an angry look. "I'll just go by myself. You can stay and exchange numbers with your new best friend."

"Whoa, whoa!" Santana waved her hands. "That's not fair, Brittany. I was trying to help lessen a fucking awkward situation and _you _just wanted to slam the door in his face!"

"And _you_ just wanted to take down his information without even talking it through with your family first! Without even asking Roxie first!" Brittany looked around for a pair of shoes.

Santana sighed again and slowly nodded. Brittany made a good point. "Okay, okay... can we just sit down and think for a second, Britt? Everything has been a million miles-per-hour the last ten minutes."

Brittany finally relaxed and sat down, but was still beyond anxious. "I just wanna make sure she's okay, San..."

"I know, baby." She took a seat next to Brittany and grabbed her hands to calm her. "I do too, but trying to find Roxie in Brooklyn right now is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She knows these streets way better than we could ever dream."

"She does," Brittany wiped a budding tear and chuckled.

"And she's also seventeen. She's not a baby, Britt. I think we need to respect that."

"So, what? We just let her wander around all night? Because I'm not okay with that."

"Nooo. We leave her a few texts and voicemails, telling her we love her and to be safe, then we wait up until we hear her come home. We'll just talk to her in the morning when everything has settled down a bit; when we can finally wrap our brains around whatever the hell tonight was. But we can't crowd her, Britt."

"I don't know..." Brittany's voice cracked.

"I had anger and rage problems growing up too. I understand what Roxie needs right now. She just needs to get lost for a few hours and calm down. She'll be okay, babe. Trust me," Santana rubbed her back gently.

"I just don't understand why she can't catch a break, San." Brittany swallowed back tears for her daughter. "There's always something. How can one kid have so much bad luck?"

It seemed to be the truth, the sad story of Roxie's life, and the unfortunate reality of their world since she had entered their lives. Every time the kid made progress, there appeared to be a new unforeseen dilemma to knock her down a peg. It was heartbreaking and could feel downright unfair, but Santana would be damned if she let her family use it as an excuse. Santana looked back into Brittany's eyes and had no answer for her. Instead, she opted to hold and comforted her wife on the couch for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Roxie had her famous me-against-the-world expression on as she battled with evil aliens from her favorite Area 51 themed pinball machine. She owned the high score on it for the last year and often devoted leisurely time to keeping up her skills just in case someone challenged her record. She pulled the lever back and snapped her last ball into gameplay. The pinball machine lit up and made all the cliche 8-bit noises as the ball bounced off tiny gray aliens and sunglass-wearing men in black.<p>

She racked up the points, but could really care less. She had been camped out at her favorite arcade for a few hours, trying to blow off some steam. Instead, she was becoming angrier with each passing minute. She had put her phone on silent, totally uninterested in her mothers' and Zoe's phone calls. In all honesty, she couldn't take her mind off her father. Roxie wasn't even sure if she should even be using the term 'father' in her mind; he was far from it. She had parents, and two fucking amazing ones at that. Javier Ortiz could suck it, as far as she was concerned. She didn't care if she ever saw the man again.

Roxie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force his image out of her mind when the familiar unsuccessful chiptune music sounded and the big digital _GAME OVER_ came across the screen forced her eyes open. She grumbled and shoved the pinball machine in anger, narrowing her eyes at the green Martian king that was heckling her with his maniacal laugh and flashing red eyes.

"Yo, Marty!" Roxie yelled out to the owner's nephew. "I'm gonna need another roll of quarters."

"Can't, Rox. We're closing up right now." He flipped a towel over his shoulder. "My uncle will kill me if he knew I let you stay after hours again. You know where you can find us tomorrow, kid." He winked and walked off to finish shutting down the game machines.

Roxie rolled her eyes and began getting ready to leave. She zipped up her black hoodie and grabbed her board. She brushed some Dorito crumbs off her jean shorts before snatching her orange slurpee off the pinball machine.

"I knew I would find you here..."

A soft apologetic voice came from behind Roxie. She turned to find a red-eyed Zoe nibbling on her bottom lip. She had been crying and the regular cool-confident girl looked like a ball of nerves. Roxie's heart would have normally dropped for her girlfriend if she hadn't remembered just how angry she still was in that moment. She hardened herself again.

"Yeah? Do you want an award or something?"

"Come on, Rox. Don't be like that. I've been looking fucking everywhere for you," Zoe swallowed. "I tried your house and got the stink-eye from your moms. I tried Musician Square and all your favorite record and book stores. The arcade was the last stop."

"Great, you found me. Now you can go." Roxie knocked her with her shoulder as she walked by.

"Roxie, please don't walk away." she whined and followed close behind. "Baby, I'm sorry-"

"No, you don't get to say sorry!" Roxie swung back around in anger. "Sorry is what you say when you step on someone's foot or bump into someone on the subway, Zo. Not when you leave your fucking girlfriend hanging!"

"I lost track of time," Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry..." Her eyes reddened again.

"I don't wanna hear it." Roxie tossed her slurpee in the trash before throwing open the doors to the sidewalk. She readied herself to take off.

"Wait! Rox, please don't get on your board and ride away from me." Zoe held back tears. "Let's just talk about it."

"You wanna talk about it? Fine!" Roxie pointed. "Let's talk about how I had a whole romantic birthday night planned for you and you fucking bailed on me!"

"I told you, I lost track-"

"And you can definitely stop embarrassing yourself with that lame ass excuse right now!"

"It's the truth though!" she whined.

"How about being more specific? You at least owe me that," Roxie narrowed her eyes. "You lost track of time doing what exactly? Because I went to the party, Zo. And You and your friends were definitely not there! So, where the fuck were you?"

Roxie's chest was heaving up and down as she stared back in Zoe's eyes, waiting for her answer. The normal sounds of the Brooklyn nightlife played all around them with groups of people walking through their argument and taxi horns sounding off on the street. But Roxie and Zoe might has well been standing on the moon; they felt that isolated and the world was so mute.

Zoe sighed before explaining. "Some people got really high at the party. Then some guy said how that new Chinese take-out place on Central Avenue had the best munchie food. I walked with a few people over there and just totally lost track of time. I had left my phone in Cassie's room and didn't get your calls until it was too late..."

She hung her head again and knew the excuse would be terrible even before it left her lips.

"Oh wow, that makes me even more pissed off..." Roxie had to almost laugh at her luck. "And what do you mean 'some people'? We are talking about your regular, richie-rich dancer douchebag friends right?"

"Roxie, please don't start."

"No, I am starting!" Roxie walked up to Zoe. "Sooo, when I take a few hits off a bong, my friends are a 'bad influence'. When your annoying friends do it, you go on a munchie run with them. That makes _so _much sense."

"It's not like that..."

"You're a fucking hypocrite."

"Why are you talking to me like this...?" Zoe began to breakdown.

"Because someone needs to, Zoe! You can't be the naive, rich little dancing queen forever. You know what, sometimes you can't have it all. I don't even know why I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Zoe sniffled as the tears ran down her face. "Protecting me from what?"

"Having to choose!" Roxie exploded. "I never told you what Cassie really said to me before we fought in the hallway. How she said someone like me would never be good enough for someone like you. And how if it weren't for my moms, I would be just another poor brown person walking the streets of Bed-Stuy."

"She said that...?" Zoe breathed out. "W-why didn't you tell me, Rox?"

"Because, Zoe..." Roxie finally softened her demeanor. "I'm a damn good girlfriend and I didn't want to put you in that position. I didn't want you to have to choose between the friends you've known your whole life and the girlfriend you've barely known for a year."

"Roxie... you didn't have to protect me," Zoe choked back tears.

"Cassie's ass was right all along. Maybe... it really could never work out between someone like you and me."

"No, you know that's not true. We've proven that's not true, Rox."

"I don't know what we've proven, Zo. It's probably just run its course. Let's just admit that," she whispered and swallowed back tears of her own.

"So, what? You're just gonna give up? Throw away a whole fucking year like it never happened?" Zoe's face was swollen and her voice shaky. "Because I'm not ready to..."

"Sometimes it's not up to you..."

"Don't do this, baby. Please..." Zoe breathed through tears and stepped forward. "We just need to talk it through."

"It's game over, Zo." Roxie stepped back to avoid any more contact and laid her board on the ground. "I'll uh... see you around when school starts, okay?"

"Roxie, no! Please!" she cried and desperately tried to grab out.

Zoe could grab nothing but the humid New York air, because Roxie had kicked off on her board and was weaving down the sidewalk in two seconds. Roxie let the wind wipe her tears away and was too heartbroken to actually look back. If she did, she might take it all back and she couldn't do that. She felt it was the right decision before they both got in too deep. Just end things now, so they both could move on with their lives. She sniffled and kicked faster to get away. She looked down at her phone and quickly sent a text to Jace Taylor, because he was just the guy to help her forget everything for a night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana yawned as she slowly made her way down the steps of their stairwell. She adjusted the waistband of her boxers and tied her hair up in a loose bun before turning the corner to their kitchen. She was relieved to see their coffee timer had worked and a fresh full pot of her favorite Dunkin' Donuts blend just waiting for her. She wiped her eyes and pulled down the matching coffee mugs she and Brittany had gotten from Quinn for their third wedding anniversary. Everything from the night before seemingly melted away as soon as the steaming hot black coffee hit her pouty lips. Santana breathed it in with eyes closed and let her mind settle in the morning-quiet.<p>

"I'm gonna need one of those; stat!" Brittany straightened her tank top straps and trudged up to her wife.

"Here you go, baby." Santana chuckled and handed her a mug while leaning into a morning kiss.

"Mmm, thank you..." Brittany lingered on her lips.

"Mmm, you're welcome."

"Oh my god, this coffee is amazing." Brittany took a seat at the island and drank.

"I think it's the same old stuff we have every morning, Britt. Today we just needed it more," she said into a sip.

"Tell me about it," Brittany nodded and took a gulp. "Did you hear her come in?"

"Mhm," Santana nodded. "I heard her _drag_ herself in a little after two in the morning."

"You think she was drunk?"

"Was Lord Tubbington the fattest cat of all time?" Santana quickly quipped.

"Ugh, that's not good..." Brittany whispered into another sip. "Are you sure, babe?"

"Mhm, I checked on her at about five and it smelled like the Samuel Adams Brewing Company had set up shop in her friggin' room."

"We have to talk to her about it, right?" Brittany asked. "She's gotta be grounded?"

"Oh, for sure!" Santana almost laughed. "I don't care how mad she was yesterday. There's no excuses for breaking our rules and treating this house with disrespect. Her ass is gonna be grounded for the rest of summer."

"Oh man..." Brittany sighed and ran her fingers through her bed-hair. "I just don't want her to slip away, San."

"And she's not going to, Brittany. We're on top of it, okay?" Santana reached across the counter and interlocked their fingers.

"Alright..." Brittany cracked a smile. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you last night, honey."

"Shh, it's fine." Santana kissed her knuckles. "I doubt he comes back ever again anyway. I think he got _way_ more than he bargained for."

"I think so too," Brittany half laughed. "It still was awful timing though and we should still probably talk to her about it."

"I agree. She's gonna want to push it away like it never happened, but she met her dad last night for the first time. That has to hit you somewhere deep, you know?"

"Mhmmm," Brittany mindlessly hummed.

"We'll talk about it all though. Hopefully, over brunch."

"Speaking of brunch; where's Quinn? I miss my baby boy," she pouted.

"Aww, I know. I miss Gaby too." Santana matched her pout. "She's meeting us for brunch at Charlie's with him in a couple of hours though."

"How do you think her and Nick did with playing house?"

"I think they failed horribly and Gabriel is the best form of birth control ever!" Santana joked and the couple shared a restrained laugh until they heard Roxie's bedroom door open. They then shared a look before the teenager finally made an appearance in the kitchen.

Roxie shuffled into the kitchen with an oversized Yeah Yeah Yeah's band shirt and her flannel boxers. She looked a mess and didn't say a word to either of her mothers while pouring herself a cup of coffee. Brittany and Santana were content to let her have a few seconds; they watched silently from the island. Like Santana, Roxie let the black coffee run down her throat and seemed to relish in the quiet. Santana decided it had been enough quiet time for the teenager and pounced.

"Is that coffee just the hangover cure you were looking for, _mija_? Or should I whip you up some of my famous chorizo, eggs, and potatoes to help you through the morning? I'll even make it soy chorizo for you."

"Are you really offering or just being sarcastic?" Roxie's voice was scratchy. The girl turned around to finally face her parents.

"What do you think?" Santana asked.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and sipped some more coffee. "Ground me forever. I don't really care..."

"Good, because you're grounded for the rest of summer and start of the school year."

"I don't know why. You guys fucking know I drink."

"Hey, language!" Brittany pointed.

"You wanna know _why_?" Santana stressed. "How about we have rules in this house, Rox. And how many times have we told you to be safe! You wanna drink; fine! You're right, we can't really stop you. But don't walk around Brooklyn like a drunken hobo where any crazy could hurt you and definitely don't show up in this house in that kind of condition _ever_ again. You hear me?"

"I made it home. What's the big deal?"

"You could have easily _not_ made it home, Roxie," Brittany finally chimed in. "Cops could have picked you up or you could have run into trouble with some really bad people out there, sweetie."

"By the way, cops picking you up drunk is not only a ticket for you, but a ticket for us!" Santana pointed between her and Brittany. "_We_ have to show up before a judge and explain why we let our underage daughter wander the streets drunk after hours."

"Alright! Alright..." Roxie waved her hand in frustration. "I'm freaking sorry, okay? But in case you hadn't noticed, I had a hell of a night last night. After I left here, Zoe and I broke up. So, please, can I get cut a little slack...?"

Roxie's voice cracked and she swallowed back tears. The couple noticed at the same time the subtle, crusted dried tear tracks on her face. They were a little shocked at the news and immediately softened.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." Brittany stood up to hug Roxie.

"Yeah, _mija_... so sorry..." Santana quietly added and took a small step forward.

"I don't want sympathy," Roxie stepped back. "I don't want to talk about it and I _definitely _don't want to talk about that man who showed up last night. I just want to turn eighteen, graduate, and then... be on my way..."

The statement hung in the air. It was so dank and heavy that it took Santana and Brittany's breath away. It felt like a thousand needles pierced their hearts at the same time. It simply hurt like hell.

"What do you think this is, Rox? You think we picked you up from the store and can return you like a broken microwave?" Santana stared into her eyes. "This is a family. We're a family. We're connected forever, whether you like it or not. So, no, you don't get to quit on us like that."

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go to my room now..." Roxie whispered, then slowly made her way out of the kitchen without responding.

Santana and Brittany just stared into space until they heard the gentle closing of the teenager's door. They sat quietly back down with their coffee and said nothing for a long while. Another condition of parenthood; it could render anyone catatonic sometimes.

* * *

><p>"She said what!" Mercedes semi shrieked as her and Santana ate their lunch that Monday afternoon. "Oh, hell no! My mama would have knocked the black off my ass!"<p>

"I know," Santana mumbled through the last bite of her dumpling. "I normally would have been in her face, but I was like too hurt and stunned to really react. You know?"

The two friends sat out in a food truck quad in Downtown Brooklyn with other people enjoying their lunch break as well. They were working on a few songs for a couple of up-and-coming artists and needed to get away from the studio for a bit before they went stir-crazy.

"Man, teenagers are evil little bastards." Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't think she meant any of it, Cedes. I really don't. She just had a horrible night. I just wish she knew how to cope better."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Wow, some auntie you are!" Santana laughed. "This is involves your niece, nephew, and two best friends! Have a little heart."

"You're right, you're right..." Mercedes nodded, finishing off the last bite of her Egg foo young. "You want me to knock the black off her ass? Because I can, girl. I got you."

Santana laughed out again and shook her head. "Just shut up..."

"You ready to try another truck?" Mercedes threw her styrofoam plate away. "I don't know if anyone can top that Chinese-Peruvian we just had."

"Hmmm..." Santana squinted along the rows of fusion food trucks and carts, looking for anything that she hadn't tried before. Her eyes suddenly stopped on a hot dog cart. She looked harder through her sunglasses and couldn't believe her eyes. There was Javier Ortiz working the cart and putting the finishing touches of relish on some lawyer's bun.

"Don't tell me you're feeling like a boring hot dog?" Mercedes scoffed. "The food trucks come once a week and that hot dog stand is there everyday."

Santana stared blankly and felt compelled to chat with the man. She didn't know why, and it totally went against the wishes of her wife and daughter, but they didn't have to know. It wasn't like she was going to strike up a friendship with the ex-con. She just felt it ended horribly awkward for the dude on Friday night and some part of her wanted to give him peace-of-mind. She wanted to let him know there were no hard feelings.

"Alrighty..." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You go for a lame hot dog and I'm gonna attack that Caribbean food truck, because jerk chicken sliders are just calling my name!"

Santana chuckled and watched her walk away before she slowly sauntered over to the hot dog cart.

"Polish! Vienna! Dogs! Brats!" Javier yelled out in his thick Brooklyn accent to the masses. "We got 'em all with any topping you want!"

"I'll take a Vienna on a rye roll with kraut and that mustard vinaigrette." Santana pointed.

Javier looked at her and immediately put his head down to avoid eye contact. He was flustered. "U-uh, you want fries with that order ma'am? Sweet potato, curly, waffle, or seasoned?"

"No fries, just the dog..." Santana held out a ten dollar bill and tried again to make meaningful eye contact. Javier wasn't budging as he quickly worked on her order.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm good. Sooo, are we just gonna act like you weren't standing on my doorstep on Friday night...? The names Santana, by the way."

"I was hoping..." he cracked a small smile. "And it's Javy. Javier makes me sound so old."

"Look, I'm not here to threaten, yell, or interrogate you. I work over there at Ramen Records," she pointed across the street. "And I thought you said you worked at a grocery store?"

"And I thought you said you weren't here to interrogate me?"

"I'm just curious about you, I'm sorry."

"I work two jobs," he answered. "I would work three if people actually hired felons. I'm trying to save up money to move out of the halfway house. Brooklyn is more expensive than it was sixteen years ago with all these damn upper-middle class white kids moving in, driving up the rent. Tell me, who are these hipsters? What kind of grown ass man wears a sock on his head and rides a skateboard?"

"Tell me about it..." Santana chuckled.

"I only have enough money to live in Bed-Stuy or Queens at the moment. And since Queens is even more of a shithole than Bed-Stuy, I don't really have any options at all. You get me?"

"Yeah..." Santana chuckled at the statement. She had heard the exact line come out of Roxie's mouth a year and a half before. The similarities were striking and she couldn't help but see her daughter in the man's face.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. You and your wife were right. I probably should have called first and checked before making a dick move like that. That kid didn't deserve that..." he shook his head in shame and packed on the kraut.

"Apology accepted..."

"Is she a good kid?"

"She has her moments, but she's the best. She's a musician and plays like five different instruments. She can sing like a bird too. A regular Sarah Vaughan," Santana smiled.

"My mom could sing," Javier grinned before letting it slowly fade away. He cleared his throat, snapping himself out of it. "Well, I'm glad she's in good hands. Here's your sausage."

Santana handed him the ten in exchange for the food. "I just wanted to say no hard feelings, you know? It's just... she's almost an adult and it's not up to us if she wants to see you."

"Oh no, I understand. Hey... if it's meant to be-it's meant to be, right?" he cracked another complimentary smile and held out her change.

"Yeah, it is..." Santana nodded and took the money. She immediately stuffed the five dollars back into his tip jar and smiled. "Have a good day."

"You too," Javier pointed. "Polish! Vienna! Dogs! Brats!" he started his food-cart spiel again without missing a beat.

Santana turned and started to walk away with her food, still unsure why she had pushed the issue with the man. Maybe, she was more curious than she first thought. But moreover, she probably carried the slightest bit of sympathy and hope for a father-daughter relationship that could still be. After all, she was still sorely sensitive about her own father's passing. It was still a hole in her heart she wasn't sure could ever be filled.

Santana looked to the clear blue sky and thought about him, like she always did on beautiful days. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, having her daily moment with her father. She then went in search of Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany had just gotten Gabriel to sleep and were enjoying a few late evening beers. They sat on the stoop of their brownstone, looking out over their neighborhood, as they did most warm evenings. Across the street, their Dominican neighbors fought as usual. A little further down, the Turkish family was having a Monday night barbeque in the cul-de-sac. The night was buzzing with the usual rhythmic sounds of the city.<p>

"I'm pretty sure stoop drinking is illegal, babe." Brittany joked, sipping on her Brooklyn lager. "But we've never gotten a ticket."

"Shhh! Don't jinx it, Britt." Santana shushed. "You know the routine, hide the alcohol behind your back when a cop car comes down the block."

"We're so bad..." she giggled into a sip. "Right after we just talked to Roxie about public drunkenness."

"We're adults, it's okay."

"Well, she's almost an adult." Brittany finished off her beer. "And she's not letting us forget that..."

"Baby, I don't think she meant what she said on Saturday morning."

"I don't either, but it still hurt. The idea that she just wants to break from us when she graduates. That makes me sad," Brittany pouted.

"I know..." Santana leaned in to kiss her pout away. "Kids are gonna say things that hurt sometimes. If you hadn't noticed, it doesn't matter if they're a toddler or teenager, they test every freaking boundary!"

"Oh my god, what are we going to do when Gaby starts talking back?"

"What are you talking about, he already talks back." Santana laughed. "Have you heard his tantrums when we don't put the next episode of _Yo Gabba Gabba_ on fast enough for him?"

"Oh yeah, they're epic! And speaking of Gabriel, I'm gonna check on him and grab us another six pack." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and raised up, taking the baby monitor and empty bottles with her.

Santana smiled and watched her disappear into the house. She leaned back on her hands and admired her neighborhood again until she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. A second later, Zoe came into view. The girl looked timid and downright devastated. Santana's heart broke for the poor girl.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce..." Zoe said above a whisper, cautiously walking up a few steps. "Is Roxie here?"

"Zoe, you haven't called me 'Mrs. Lopez-Pierce' since Brittany first introduced us when you were one of her new freshmen."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Santana."

"She is here, by the way." Santana nodded towards the top of the stairs. "But the mama bear in me can't let you pass without body slamming you. Sorry..."

"Damn," Zoe slumped. "How mad are you and Mrs. LP at me?"

"Ohhh, just a teeny bit." she teased the girl.

"And what if I told you that Roxie broke up with me? Would that sway you guys to my side?"

"I'm always gonna take my daughter's side on this one, Zo. You left her hanging on a pretty important night. It's a little unforgivable, sweetie."

"I did fuck up, huh...?" Zoe started to tear up.

"Hey, hey... come here." Santana waved her over. "Take a seat for a second and calm down."

The girl trudged up the stairs and plopped next to Santana. She held her head in her hands and lightly sobbed. Santana's mama bear act lasted all but thirty seconds before she couldn't take it anymore. She started to comfort the teenager by softly rubbing her back.

"I miss her already..." she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She's the love of my life. I know it sounds stupid, because we're both seventeen and so young."

"No, it doesn't sound stupid. I knew Brittany was my soulmate at that age. I never wanted anyone else. Don't ever let anyone tell you young love is stupid, Zoe."

"Yeah?" Zoe breathed through tears. "Did you guys ever break up?"

"Oh yeah," Santana chuckled. "Lots of times. It's part of being young and in love."

"God, I just want her back now. I'm going crazy. It's literally been the worst seventy-two hours of my life."

"And it's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better, I'm sorry to tell you." Santana grabbed her shoulder. "You just have to give her time, Zo. She's dealing with a lot of emotions right now. Give her a while. She'll come around... I hope."

"I hope so too." Zoe took a long breath, running her fingers through her hair. "So, what are the odds that I can get by you right now, run into the house, and get my girlfriend back?"

"I would say the odds are pretty good, but you would have to deal with your precious Mrs. LP once you're inside and she's even more in a mama bear mode than me." Santana grinned.

"Ugh, dammit." Zoe stood up and started back down the steps.

She turned just before stepping off the last step and looked up at the house, like she was trying to remember it one last time. It was so teenage-angst dramatic and Santana found it endearing as hell.

"She'll come around, Zoe. Just give her time."

Santana gave the girl a few last words of encouragement to hang on to. She was going to need them. Zoe gave a half wave and walked off like the saddest puppy Santana had ever seen. She watched her walk away into the night until Brittany showed back up with the beer.

"It smells like Zoe out here." Brittany playfully snarled and took a seat, handing Santana a frosty beer.

"How did you know?" Santana laughed and took a long swig.

"I heard talking when I walked up and looked through the peephole. I thought I would let you guys finish."

"Hey... be easy on her when school starts, okay?" Santana reached up to tuck some hair behind Brittany's ear. "She's a good kid and our future daughter-in-law."

"You still think so, huh?" Brittany smiled into a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, I do. They'll both come around..."

"Mmm, I can't wait for grandbabies." Brittany drunkenly yawned, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"I can't wait for Roxie and Zoe grandbabies, because Gabriel is _never _leaving the house, baby!"

"Mhmmm, you keep telling yourself that, San."

"I will, because saying something enough makes it true." she giggled.

Santana turned her head to kiss Brittany's hairline. She lingered and hummed into another kiss before resting her chin on top. They held each other and stole kisses in between sips of cheap beer, praising the fact they had made it through another sweltering summer with their young family still intact. And except for a jingling dog collar, the huffing of a passing jogger and the chorus of cicadas, the cooling air was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Don't hate me *hides* lol. I got plans y'all! Stick with me, please :)

**Random Note: ** If you didn't already know, the one-shot for reaching a thousand reviews has been up for a few weeks. It's fluffy and cute! Go to my author's page and check it out, if you're interested.


	42. To my Knees Will I Fall

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Again, sorry for this being super late. Those of you who hit me up on tumblr know about the family emergency that pushed my writing back a week. Thanks for the well wishes.

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht **

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: To my Knees Will I Fall<strong>

"So, what do you think is wrong with her?" Quinn not so discreetly whispered to Mercedes.

"Hmm, I don't knooow..." Mercedes squinted her eyes and licked her fork. "But something is definitely up. She's been moping around for almost a month."

Santana rolled her eyes at her friends and kept breaking off small pieces of her pancakes for Gabriel. The friends were having breakfast at a local diner one October Sunday morning.

"Mhm, I agree. Definitely since she turned thirty," Brittany added, giggling into a bite of her pancakes.

"Okay! I can hear you guys!" Santana stopped feeding Gabriel and glared at everyone over the small diner table.

"Duh, that's the point. We're just teasing, San." Quinn lightly kicked her underneath the table. "We've been having breakfast for almost an hour and you've barely said anything."

"Yeah, you've been really into feeding Gabriel this whole time." Mercedes agreed as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"So what?" Santana shrugged. "It's called parent-child bonding time. You two old bags would actually know if you had kids."

"Who are you calling an old bag? You're the one who just turned thirty." Quinn quickly quipped, causing the other two to laugh out.

"That's not funny." Santana's face dropped.

"Ahh, see!" Mercedes pointed. "You are totally still sensitive about your birthday last month."

"No I'm not!"

"You are, honey." Brittany took a bite of her breakfast. "I couldn't even cheer you up with the hot tub and birthday sex that night. And those are like your two favorite things ever."

"Eww..." Quinn wrinkled her face.

"I'm trying to eat here, B..." Mercedes said, almost losing her appetite.

"All three of you are _wrong_. I've just been tired the last few weeks. That's all..." Santana shrugged them off again.

"Mhmmm, sure." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with the gray hair your hairdresser found when you got your extensions touched up last month?"

"You see, why did you have to go and bring that up?"

"Because it's one of the reasons you're all mopey." Quinn pointed at her with her fork before digging back into her scramble.

"Alright, fine!" Santana finally gave in. "It all started off with my old lady birthday. Then the chiropractor appointment, because of the old lady pain in my lower back after giving Gabe a bath a couple of weeks ago. The gray hair was just the tipping point. And no matter how many times people try to tell me that thirty is the new twenty; I don't believe it!"

"Wait, you were the one who suggested a 'quiet dinner with friends' for your thirtieth; not us." Quinn squinted her eyes. "How were we supposed to know you wanted us to secretly pull a Carrie Bradshaw from _Sex and the City _ and take you to Atlantic City to whoop it up?"

"That's not the point, Q." Santana tried to clarify. "The point is... I'm getting old."

"Oh my god, baby," Brittany groaned. "You're being super dramatic."

"And super cliche," Mercedes added.

"Yeah, I think a midlife crisis is supposed to start when you're halfway through with your life. So, unless you plan on living just til you're sixty... you need to shut the hell up!" Quinn playfully kicked her again underneath the table.

"I think I need my boobs done again though. Don't they seem saggy lately?" Santana looked down at her chest and pouted. "Maybe some botox...?" she stretched and poked at her face.

"I like your boobs though," Brittany chirped. "And your face is perfect the way it is."

"I know, Britt. But-"

Santana's next sentence was cut off with a hard kiss from her wife. Brittany grabbed her chin and crashed their lips together to get her point across as best she knew how. Santana was taken aback at first, but quickly settled into the long lip-lock with ease. The two forgot anyone else existed for a short moment as they smacked and popped their maple syrup coated lips against one another. Quinn and Mercedes averted their eyes in horror, looking down at their plates.

"Shhh. You're perfect to me, Santana..." Brittany whispered when the kiss finally broke. She searched her eyes and softly caressed her cheek bones.

"Yeah...?" Santana blushed as only Brittany could still make her do after all these years.

"_Mono_, _Mono_!" Gabriel squealed at his mothers and held out his favorite monkey stuffed animal.

"Oh, does _Mono_ want kisses too?"

Santana beamed at their son in the diner highchair and was delighted that all the early Spanish lessons seemed to be paying off. Every time the two kissed in front of him now they not only had to give the toddler kisses, but the monkey as well. She and Brittany leaned over to kiss-attack their son and his stuffed animal, causing him to to fill the small diner with his infectious baby giggles.

"Wow, you guys are disgustingly perfect and adorable." Quinn shook her head at the family.

"Speaking of your perfect family, how's your perfect daughter?" Mercedes asked. "Anymore coming-home-drunk shenanigans?"

Santana and Brittany's body language seemed to slump at the mention of Roxie. It had been a month since the debacle of that August night and early morning. For the most part, they had been holding things together pretty steadily. Roxie had started her senior year and was doing okay behavior-wise since early September. But something still seemed off. Their daughter was distant and they knew she was still hurting from her break-up with Zoe, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them about it ever. It was making them feel helpless, and for a parent, there was no worse feeling.

"She's good... you know?" Brittany drew her lips in a strained straight line. "It's a little tough right now, but she'll come around." She looked at Santana and nodded.

"Yeah... she'll be okay..." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand underneath the table. "I think the worst is over."

Just then, Brittany's phone rang out and she quickly dug into her purse to answer it.

"Hello... hi, Doctor Levy." Brittany looked down at the table and focused on the phone caller's voice. "I'm fine, thank you..."

Santana cocked her head at the mention of Roxie's therapist. She took a bite of her pancakes and fed Gabriel a tiny syrupy bite as well.

"Oh really... almost a month, huh?" Brittany pursed her lips and side-eyed Santana. "Well, she just started her senior year, Trisha. Maybe, she's just been losing track of time lately," she tried to reason with the doctor.

"Britt, what is it?" Santana whispered.

Brittany waved Santana off momentarily. "O-okay, we'll get to the bottom of it. I promise, she'll be at her next appointment on Tuesday. You too, Trisha. Bye."

"What did Doctor Levy want?" Santana asked again.

"Roxie..." Brittany sighed and stuck her phone back into her purse. "She hasn't been to any of her appointments in almost a month."

"What...?"

And with that news, Santana thought maybe she had spoken too soon about the worst being over with Roxie. The couple slumped back into the booth, frustrated and humbled they seemed to be right back at square one with their daughter.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna straight rip into her when we get in the house, Britt. We've been paying for expensive ass therapy sessions for a month and she hasn't even gone? Oh, hell no!" Santana was steaming mad as the couple made their way up to the base of their stoop later that morning.<p>

After the shock had worn off from the call they had received from Doctor Levy, Santana was in full disciplinary mood. It festered and bothered her the whole way home until she felt like she was ready to explode on the girl once she finally saw her.

"You're not ripping into her when we get in." Brittany shook her head and unbuckled Gabriel from his stroller. She handed him to Santana and then began folding it up.

"What do you mean?" Santana was almost disgusted. "She lied to us, Britt. We can't just let that go."

"She didn't lie, San." Brittany made her way up the stoop with Santana following behind. "And to be fair, when's the last time we even asked her how an appointment with Doctor Levy went?"

"Hold up," she stopped before Brittany unlocked the door. "Now it's our fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying, babe," Brittany sighed with her hand on the doorknob. "I'm saying we really need to be a little more sensitive to her right now. We can't forget what happened to her last month. She broke up with with Zoe on the same night she met her biological father for the first time. That's a lot to process!"

"Yeah, I guess..." Santana felt guilty and readjusted Gabriel on her hip.

"I'll make us a cup of tea and we'll talk about how to confront her, okay? Plus, my parents are driving in tonight. Opening night at Koch Theater is Tuesday and they're staying at a hotel for the week, remember?."

Brittany leaned over and planted a quick peck on Santana's lips before opening the heavy oak door.

"Ah-ha! That's why you don't want any drama today." Santana squinted her eyes and followed Brittany into the house.

"What! That's not what I meant..."

"That's exactly what you meant, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce."

Santana teased as they made their way through the entryway and into the hall. They were both startled when they heard a monotonous male British voice loudly narrating some sort of nature show on TV. They both sauntered by the living room on their way to the kitchen and found Roxie blankly staring at an old Discovery Channel documentary while she lounged lazily on the couch.

"Hey, Rox..." they greeted their daughter in unison.

"Hey..." the teenager mumbled back, barely audible. She didn't even bother looking up at her mothers as she twirled the remote in her hands.

"Okay, _that_ needs to be confronted," Santana whispered as they entered the kitchen.

"She's laying on the couch and watching a little Sunday TV, Santana. What's the big deal?" Brittany chuckled and started the tea kettle.

"Brittany, she keeps watching our old DVR'd episodes of Shark Week from like two months ago over and over again. And I'm pretty sure that's the same shirt she wore yesterday."

Santana put Gabriel down in front of his Fisher-Price kitchen play set they kept in the corner so he could pretend to cook with his moms every evening. He immediately started banging his plastic spatula against the rubber sunny-side up egg and talking to himself, slipping off into his play world.

"So what? It's a crime she hasn't done laundry yet?" Brittany took a seat at the table.

"Nooo, it's a red flag."

"She's a little depressed about the break-up, Santana. That doesn't mean she needs to be committed."

"That's not what I'm saying." Santana took a seat opposite her wife. "I'm just wondering about this new approach you seem to be wanting to take with her. We've always been extremely engaged and reactive to everything. Why change horses in the middle of the stream now?"

"Because we need a new approach with her." Brittany lowered her voice the slightest bit; not wanting it to carry into the living room.

"What's wrong with our old approach?" Santana threw her hands up in confusion. "You know, the one where we just jump down her throat and ground her. I think it's been working pretty damn well for about two years now."

"It's not working anymore, San." Brittany shook her head. "Besides, I'm a little tired of this whole Homer and Bart Simpson relationship you two have going on. It's not healthy."

"I like _The Simpsons_ though..." she grinned and tried to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean, baby." Brittany rolled her eyes. "How many times can we ground the crap out of her before it loses its effect? It's not working anymore. She's still keeping things from us. It just makes her more introverted and withdrawn."

"And you think this new 'Kumbaya' approach is going to be any better?" Santana was skeptical.

"It's worth a try for a little while. She's gonna be eighteen in few months. I don't know, maybe we should start treating her like the young adult she is. Maybe... we need to lay off a bit and give her some space?"

"Brittany, we're her parents. We are not her friends. She's gonna walk all over us if we take up passive parenting now."

"It's at least worth a try though." Brittany leaned over the table and grabbed Santana's hands. "And it has nothing to do with me not wanting any drama in the next couple of days. My family always comes before my work."

Brittany brought Santana's knuckles up to her lips for a soft kiss and she instantly melted. Santana lovingly gazed at Brittany and hadn't noticed Roxie make her way into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxie asked as she opened the fridge door, removing a blue Gatorade. The teenager cracked open the plastic bottle and leaned against the counter. She took a swig and looked at her moms.

The couple subtly glanced at each other before Santana let Brittany take the reins. She would respect her wife's suggestion. Up to that point, Santana had been the main disciplinarian when it came to the teenager. It was only fair that Brittany have a say-so in the matter sooner or later.

"Rox, Doctor Levy called us today. She said you hadn't made an appointment in almost a month. What's up?"

Brittany delivered it with her patented soft approach and Santana had to bite her tongue. Roxie swallowed another drink and seemed to think carefully about her next words. She hesitated and flashed her eyes to Santana, almost waiting for her to bring the thunder. But to her surprise, her mother sat quietly.

"Uh, y-yeah... I've been meaning to reschedule with Dr. L , Auntie B. I've been so busy with the Fall Recital rehearsals lately that I haven't had time to make my appointments. I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry..."

"Okay, well just make sure you make Tuesday's appointment." Brittany nodded and smiled at her. "Your sessions are good for you, honey. We don't want you to fall behind on your therapy."

"Yeah, I know. I'll make Tuesday's appointment. Promise." Roxie flashed a confused half smile and seemed delightfully surprised there wasn't a bigger deal made of the issue.

"Up! Up!" Gabriel interrupted. He flapped his little arms up at his big sister and even tried to climb up her leg like a monkey until she finally leaned down to pick him up.

"Wanna watch the sharkies on TV, buddy?" Roxie playfully asked in her baby voice.

Gabriel enthusiastically nodded and clapped at the suggestion before Roxie whisked them out of the kitchen. The couple watched the siblings happily make their way back into the living room.

"See," Brittany was smug. "You don't have to yell all the time or ground her into oblivion to be effective, babe."

"Don't get cock," Santana chuckled right as the tea kettle whistled.

Brittany leaned over to give her a quick kiss before jumping up to make their drinks. Santana leaned back in silence before glancing back towards her children. She again had to bite her tongue as there was a strange twinge in the pit of her stomach. Something still wasn't right. However, she would push the ambiguous feeling to the back of her mind for the time being.

* * *

><p>Roxie nibbled on her lower lip and clenched her backpack straps as she made her way through the crowded cafeteria at lunchtime. She stood mindlessly in line at one of the food carts and let the regular buzz of neurotic gossipy chatter of a few hundred teenagers buzz through her. It wasn't until she paid for her veggie wrap and fruit juice that she finally found a quiet table off in a corner.<p>

She scanned over the mass of people and found herself instinctively seeking out Zoe. It angered her that after a month she still couldn't break the habit. Roxie found herself trying to pick out Zoe seemingly everywhere now. Before school, between classes, at lunch, and after school; it didn't matter the time of day. Roxie was always able to pick out her ex-girlfriend in the crowd. And this time was no different, she found Zoe at a far table with one of her lesser known dancer friends. A sweet girl named Evelyn, who Roxie actually liked and approved of. But why wasn't she sitting with Cassie, Natasha, or the other group of dancer douchebags? They were a few tables away and acting like they didn't even know each other. Roxie stared, trying to figure out if there was a falling out when she suddenly felt the warm, sticky rough hands of what could only be a teenage boy.

"Guess who, Ortiz?"

"Get your nasty hands off me, Jace!" Roxie snatched her friend's hands off her eyes. "And it's Lopez-Pierce now. You know that. Stop being a dick!"

"Whoa, chill!" the boy laughed and stuffed some more french fries into his mouth. "You ditched me after fourth period."

Jace Taylor was half Jewish and black, standing a few inches taller than Roxie. He wore his signature headphones around his neck at all times of the day and never missed an opportunity to pass out his homemade DJ business cards to the other students. He was attractive as all hell and known as a bit of a ladies man at school. But her relationship with him was strictly platonic. They shared a love of music above all else and both cherished their friendship.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna watch Mrs. Monroe bitch you out for the _millionth _ time about coming in late after the second chorus again."

"Pssh, that old bitch needs to turn up her hearing aid, because I'm perfect on that transition every time!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Roxie laughed and shook her head. "Take a seat."

Jace nodded and slammed his backpack on the table before sitting down, causing some of Roxie's juice to spill. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word. It was just Jace being Jace, after all.

They ate and talked for a while. The conversation was mostly one-sided with Jace talking at Roxie. She nodded and occasionally threw him a bone by answering back and acting engaged. But her eyes wandered past him and to Zoe across the cafeteria. Like a magnet, she couldn't stop them from finding her. Everything became mute while she zeroed in on her. Zoe was still so stunningly beautiful, she thought. She was even more beautiful from afar, and now that she was no longer hers. It wasn't fair. Roxie felt that familiar pang in her stomach and lump building in her throat. She had to avert her gaze before the tears started to fall. Because lately, when they started to fall, they didn't seem to stop. And she couldn't do that at school. Not now. She refused.

"Are you listening?" Jace's voice came in loud and clear.

"Huh? What?" Roxie shook out of it.

"I _said_, I'm thinking about shaving my black Jewfro." Jace tugged at his nappy hair. "It's getting out of hand and I'm not sure I want dreads anymore. I'm getting past my whole 'Jah-Love' phase, you know?"

"How many times have I told you, J? It's either an afro or Jewfro. You can't call it a black Jewfro!" Roxie was annoyed.

"Uhhh, well I'm half Jew and black. To call it one or the other is totally not fair to the other half. Duh..."

"You're a dumbass." Roxie smiled into a bite of her wrap. The smile quickly faded once her eyes found Zoe again.

"Sooo, why don't you just go over there and talk to her?" Jace smirked after following her gaze.

"Just shut up..."

"Why?" he shoveled more ketchup drenched french fries into his mouth. "You're miserable without her. Every time you guys look at each other you both have that pathetic and watery puppy-dog-eyes thing going on."

"Fuck off, Jace..." she grumbled.

"You better get back on that before Natasha's skank ass does, or sweet little Evelyn over there." he smirked and looked over his shoulder again. "Word has it, your little mama over there is fucking devastated without you. She's just prime for a demon like Natasha to get her claws into."

"What? Why would you say that? Did you hear something about Zoe and Natasha?" Roxie panicked. "And Evelyn has a boyfriend, who goes to Brooklyn College."

"Well, if you ask me, I think all girls in this school go both ways. So uh, no one is safe. You get me?" he snickered at his own joke and gulped his soda.

"God, you're such a fucking pig!" Roxie threw a piece of lettuce at him.

"And I like how your hipster ass perked up at the mentioning of a possible 'Zotasha' pairing." he teased again. "Just admit, you're jealous of anyone else getting with the dancing queen. Swallow your goddamn pride and get at her again. You guys are just wasting time."

"Just stay out of it..." she whispered.

"I'm only bringing it up, because I care." Jace got serious. "At least get back on the horse. Get out and meet new people. You walk around like you wanna kill someone everyday and I'm pretty damn sure you're on the school's 'watch list' if you get what I'm saying." he laughed.

"I have friends, J." Roxie rolled her eyes.

"I know," he held up his hands as not to offend anymore. "But I'm talking about making more friends; new friends. You know, networking and connections? How else are you gonna make money in the music business after school ends, shorty?"

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"I'm DJ'ing this fancy-pants party in a few weeks." he leaned back in his chair. "It's gonna be a lot of the Brooklyn richie-rich teenage crowd, but you can help me out. Help me carry vinyl and I might even let you spin your own block of music if you don't piss me off. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it..."

Roxie picked at her fingernails and stared off again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she caught Zoe staring back. And it was as if the cafeteria had gotten considerably smaller; box-like and suffocating. In one glance, Roxie felt all the pain and hurt radiating from her. Zoe looked devastated and Roxie couldn't help but feel guilty for causing such pain in someone she vowed never to hurt. It was gut-wrenching and suddenly Roxie felt a panic attack coming on. She felt sick to her stomach, the cold sweat building on her brow, and she just needed to get out of there fast.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Jace asked. "You're like pale as fuck."

"Let's ditch." Roxie blurted.

"Uh, whaaa?"

"Let's ditch! You heard me."

"We ditched yesterday." Jace was confused. "Don't you have your shrink appointment today after school. And what about Mrs. LP's big opening night tonight?"

"Fuck the appointment. And I'll be home in time to get ready for my mom's ballet." Roxie grabbed her backpack. She stood and stared down at her friend. "You coming or what?"

"I mean..." he hesitated for a second. He had been watching this newer-darker Roxie self-destruct for almost a month without saying much. He enjoyed the badder part of life to some extent too, but noticed Roxie had been taking things up a notch lately. But he just couldn't turn her down.

"Of course... you know I'm always down, Rox."

And without anymore hesitation, Jace raised up and followed behind. They were on their way to the jazz band equipment room. It had a door that was never locked and led straight out to the parking lot. Roxie was in a rush to get out of the cafeteria. She didn't look back, but could feel Zoe's eyes still burning into her, watching as her and Jace left together.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh, Britty! This is just so fancy." Mrs. Pierce tented her hands over her nose and mouth, staring all around in awe of the backstage area at the famous Koch Theater.<p>

"Yeah, Britt-Britt. I feel like I need to be sporting one of those sharp tuxedos like the ushers are wearing." Mr. Pierce looked down at his gray suit as if it weren't enough.

"Stop it, daddy. You look amazing." Brittany straightened her father's tie and kissed his cheek. "Both of you look amazing!"

"Hey, is that complementary champagne over there?" Mrs. Pierce pointed out to her husband. "Honey, let's get a glass." she dragged him away.

Santana watched and couldn't wipe the proud smile that had been slapped across her face since the couple had started getting ready for Brittany's big opening night hours before. This was a long time coming. Months and months of delays and creative tweaks to the program had _Swan Lake_ grounded in a sort of purgatory. But here was everybody finally together for opening night. It felt like a baby was about to be born. The air was electric. Dancers and stage-hands were scrambling everywhere for last minute prep. And ushers were guiding highly touted theater critics to their premium front row seats before the show started.

"Awww, they're still so cute."

"Yeah, they are. And you look amazing too, by the way." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and Santana could feel the nervousness coming from her quivering lips.

"Hey," she grabbed Brittany's hands to calm her. "The ballet is going to be amazing, Britt. Relax."

"I know," Brittany nervously giggled. "It's opening night though, San. Ever since my old Broadway days, I just get jittery on opening night. So many things can go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, babe."

"Sure they can," Brittany lemented. "Musical cues can get confused and screw up a whole act. Or one of my dancers could easily break an ankle."

"I doubt it," she chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I'm being serious."

"Okay," Santana grabbed her hands tighter. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes, Britt! I'm gonna calm you down."

"Okay," Brittany giggled and closed her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Now, take deep slow breaths." Santana demanded in a soothing voice. "Fill your mind with only positive thoughts..."

"Mmm, okay." Brittany breathed in and hummed.

"I said positive thoughts, baby. Not dirty thoughts."

"Hey, you don't know what I'm thinking," she laughed, but still kept her eyes shut.

"Just picture the night being wonderful, amazing, and going off without a hitch. The musicians and your dancers doing everything you taught them in rehearsals and just killing it tonight..."

"Mhmmm," Brittany focused on Santana's voice and was becoming visibly more relaxed.

"Now, before you open your eyes, think of Gaby and Roxie..." Santana smiled and watched her wife's face closely.

Brittany cracked a big smile at the thought of their kids and sucked in a deep breath. Santana was feeling rather smug with her amazing meditation skills until Brittany shot her eyes open in a mild panic.

"Shit! You told Quinn about Gabriel's nasal spray after his bath, right?" Brittany asked. "And _Mono_ is in the dryer. He can't sleep without monkey-"

"Yes and yes!" Santana laughed and rubbed Brittany's shoulders. "I told her about his medicine and I put _Mono_ back in his crib before we left-"

"And where's Roxie?" Brittany was worked up again. "She should've been here by now."

"Brittany, relax! I text her before we left, remember? She was running late, because of rehearsals. She's coming with Shannon. They should be here any minute."

"Okay, I'm sorry..." she pouted.

"It's okay, baby." Santana hugged her tight. "I just really need to work more on my Zen technique, apparently. That backfired hardcore, huh?"

"Yeah, don't quit your day job and run off to a Buddhist temple anytime soon." Brittany laughed into her chest.

"Whatever-"

"Oh my god!" A loud out-of-breath voice came from behind them. "You would think I was trying to get into the freaking Pentagon. I had to show three different people this backstage pass thingy you gave me before they would let me in. I thought I was going to miss the show."

Shannon was breathing hard in a beautiful black evening gown and holding a bouquet of flowers for her big sister.

"These are for you, Sissy." she shoved them into Brittany's arms and kissed her cheek. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Wait, where's Roxie?" Brittany asked.

"I thought she was here already."

"No, she texted that she was running late and would be coming with you, Shan." Santana looked equally confused.

"Well, she texted _me_ to say nevermind, because she made it home in time to go with you guys. After my final rounds at the hospital, I just got dressed in the locker room and came right over."

"Oh my god," Brittany immediately started rubbing her temples. "I don't need this right now. We need to go back home."

"Is there anything I can do?" Shannon felt bad.

"Yeah, go make sure your parents don't get too wasted before the show starts." Santana pointed over to them.

"Oh no..." Shannon sighed when she saw them laughing it up and drinking with another couple. "Dammit, champagne makes them super embarrassing." She hurried off towards them.

"We're not going back home, Britt." Santana shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because this is your big night. You have worked so damn hard for this moment," she argued.

"I don't care." Brittany hissed. "Remember, I told you my family comes first?"

"Brittany, what are we going to do? This is just like a month ago. Are we gonna drive around Brooklyn looking for her? No, we're gonna meet her back at home and deal with it later."

"I don't know, San. What if something is really wrong?."

Santana sighed. "Look, I'll leave her a few texts and tell her to call. And I'll tell Quinn to keep a lookout at the house for her. But we are staying and going to celebrate your opening night. Baby, your parents are here and they drove all this way..." she reminded her.

"I know," Brittany breathed out. "And they look so cute and snazzy all dressed up."

"Mhm. So, why don't I make some calls. And why don't _you_ go over there and down a glass of champagne with your alchy parents." she joked.

"Mkay." Brittany looked like a nervous wreck, but finally let out a relieved chuckle. She gave Santana a quick kiss before walking away, but not before Santana caught the beyond disappointed look in Brittany's eyes.

Santana didn't let it show in front of Brittany, but she finally allowed for herself to hang her head some. She silently cursed her daughter, shaking her head. _How could Roxie do this to Brittany on one of the biggest nights of her life? _

And for the first time in a long while, Santana felt defeated and had no idea what to do anymore.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana paced her way through the house in her pj's and picked up Gabriel's toys. They had skipped the after party and rushed straight home, hoping to deal with Roxie as soon as possible. They weren't shocked to discover she hadn't made it in yet. It was almost midnight and no one had seen the girl since she left for school that morning.<p>

Santana was reeling as she folded one of Gabriel's baby blankets and stared off into the hall until she heard Brittany coming down the stairs. She sauntered slowly down with the baby monitor in hand and had gotten dressed in her pj's as well. She took a seat on the last step and let out a frustrated breath.

"The medicine Doctor Beckett prescribed is working," she yawned. "His breathing sounds like it's clearing up."

Brittany held out the monitor for her to hear. Santana smiled and took a seat next to her, listening to Gabriel's steady breathing through the monitor. He was fighting a minor sinus infection the last few days that was making his nights, and theirs for that matter, completely miserable.

"Awww, he does finally sound better." Santana smiled again.

They both sat in silence and listened to the monitor for a few moments on the step. Every so often they glanced up to the entryway and door, just waiting for it to finally open. They really had no intention of moving from their spots until it did.

"When should we call the cops?" Brittany rubbed her brow in frustration. "I really thought she would be here already. I was so sure Quinn was gonna call us after the show and tell us she made it in."

"I don't know, but soon though? It's a school night and her phone keeps going to fucking voicemail." Santana rubbed her neck. "God, I'm so pissed!"

"I'm so worried and stressed." Brittany added.

"I'm so worried , stressed, _and_ pissed off!" Santana gestured. "Do I have your permission to go all Homer Simpson on her again and wring her scrawny little neck?"

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm at a total loss, San. I mean, I don't get it! We ground her and she acts out. We try a new passive approach and she still acts out. I don't know anymore. It's like I feel like giving up... and that freaking scares me..." she whispered.

Brittany choked up and stared into her wife's eyes. And it was the first time that Santana had sensed a total loss of direction in Brittany since Roxie had come into their lives. That hopeless feeling creeped back in and before Santana could open her mouth to reassure, the sound of the front door being unlocked filled the hallway. Roxie was home and Santana automatically stood up to greet her the only way she knew how.

The teenager slowly slipped in with her backpack on and closed the door quietly behind. Roxie turned and froze in place; shocked to see her mothers in front of her so fast.

"Remind us again, Rox..." Santana started in a hauntingly steady voice. "When's your school night curfew?"

"I-I, uhh..." Roxie slumped and turned to look at Brittany. "I'm so sorry, Auntie-"

"Get your ass in the living room and save the excuses." Santana ordered. Roxie sighed and slowly walked towards the couch with her parents following behind and took a tentative seat.

"It's our turn to talk now." Santana stood in front of the girl. "Where the hell do you get off thinking you can just keep pulling this shit, Roxie! How is it okay to send your Aunt Shannon and I two different texts, lying about where the hell you were at! I mean, really? What was the point of that!"

Santana was breathing fire as she hovered over their daughter. Brittany paced close by with her arms folded and was silent. She was still at a loss for words.

"This was one of the biggest nights of your mom's life and _you_ left her hanging! She couldn't even enjoy the show that she worked so hard on over the last year, because she was worried to death about you! Do you know how close we were to calling the cops? Do you!"

"_Tía_-" Roxie made eye contact with Santana. And in the living room lighting, she could finally see just how foggy the girl looked. Her pupils were dilated and eyes were glassy-red. Roxie was high.

"Wait, are you high right now?" Santana cut her off.

"What?" Brittany stopped her pacing, suddenly alarmed.

"Um... maybe a little weed earlier..." she winced at being caught.

"Ohhh, a_ little_ weed." Santana sarcastically scoffed. "You hear that, Britt? Tommy Chong here says it was only a little weed. So, apparently, it's all good."

"It wasn't like I was hurting anybody." Roxie whined; her voice starting to quiver. "I was just chilling at Jace's house and listening to music all afternoon."

"All afternoon?" Brittany finally chimed in. "So, you missed your appointment with Doctor Levy again?"

"I never bought for one second she's been 'missing' anything, Britt. She's probably been skipping them," Santana deduced.

"I'm sorry-" Roxie started to tear up.

"Jesus christ, Roxie!" Santana felt sick. "What else do we need to know about? Is it _just_ weed and alcohol? If I turn your room upside down right now, I'm not gonna find fucking heroin or some random pills am I?"

"No! _Tía_!" Roxie cried out.

"Have you ever been high while you babysat Gabriel?" Brittany asked.

"God, no! Never!"

"How do we know that, Rox! How do we know you're not _lying_ to us again?" Santana barked. "Do we need to get you on birth control too? Are you having sex with this Jace asshole?"

"Oh my god! No! Just stop! Please stop!" Roxie started to cry harder, unable to deal with the rapid-fire line of questioning raining down on her. She sobbed uncontrollably and didn't think she had ever felt so much guilt and shame. She had royally disappointed and broke the trust with her parents that they had all worked so hard to build in two years. And there was no worse feeling for a kid.

Santana and Brittany had stopped their barrage of accusations instantly at the sight of their daughter breaking down in front of them. A feeling of guilt and shame had washed over them as well. Not only guilt and shame for making her cry, but maybe a little for even entertaining the idea of ever giving up on the kid.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Brittany choked back her own tears and gently sat at her side. She pulled the girl into her chest and did what every mother instinctively knows how to do. She rocked and soothed her child.

"I'm so sorry..." Roxie cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just keep messing up. Please don't give up on me. Everyone gives up on me..." she kept crying.

"Shhh, we're not giving up on you. We would never give up on you, Rox..."

Brittany rocked the girl and brushed her back. Her watery eyes met Santana's equally watery eyes and they finally understood something so key about parenthood. They finally understood that giving up was never an option under any condition. And unconditional love for your child meant exactly that. It was unconditional love through the highest highs and the lowest lows. They may have wavered and teetered in their standing eight count, but their family was not yet knocked down. And they would keep fighting to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>So, a strange uncomfortable chapter for you all. It was necessary though. I had to have the family hit a little rock bottom before moving forward. They will come out stronger. I promise. Perhaps, Roxie may even start calling Brittana 'Mom' very soon? We'll see ;-)


	43. The Ruy Lopez

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: The Ruy Lopez<strong>

Santana rapidly tapped her foot against the hardwood floor and folded her arms like she was a sulking child. She sighed her frustration out through her nostrils and glared out Doctor Levy's foggy den window. The Greenpoint street was slick from the late November sleet storm and the turbulent Brooklyn sky looked as angry as she was. Santana did not want to be there. Every mineral in her bone was rejecting it. In fact, she would rather be early Christmas shopping in a crowded Brooklyn mall than be in that moment. Roxie was the one in therapy, after all. Why were her and Brittany being called in for a session?

"You know, you're being worse than Gabriel was when we took him to get a haircut last week, right?" Brittany smiled to herself without even turning her head. She mindlessly flipped through the pages of a parenting magazine.

"That's just not true, Britt. You don't see me throwing a tantrum on the floor or trying to smack away the hands of a barber."

"You might as well be," Brittany playfully slapped her knee with the magazine.

"I actually just might if Dr. L tries to get all deep with me. I don't play that stuff."

"Baby, she's not gonna get all 'deep'." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Do you really think this is a counseling session for us? Because it's not. She said over the phone this was just a check-in meeting to talk about how Roxie has been doing. And she had a few parenting techniques and exercises she wanted to go over."

"Parenting techniques, Brittany?" Santana narrowed her eyes at the news. "And what kind of exercises? Because I'm telling you right now if she has me fall and makes you catch me, I'm walking out."

"I doubt it's that kind of exercise, dork." Brittany laughed out. "It's probably just worksheets or something."

"Great, maybe she'll let us do them in crayon like her little kid clients, if we're lucky."

"Oh my god, that would be amazing!" Brittany genuinely looked excited. "Maybe, we get a coloring book while we're at it?"

"I was being sarcastic, babe."

"I know, and I was being completely serious." Brittany flickered a brow.

The couple shared a quiet laugh in the doctor's waiting room and it was a laugh that Santana desperately needed. She was being unreasonable about the whole situation and now found herself more relaxed and receptive to the whole thing. She wasn't even sure if Brittany was consciously trying to calm her down, but she had anyway. Brittany's seemingly effortless way of making any situation less stressful was one the many things Santana loved about her.

"We're really here for our family though. You know that, right?" Brittany spoke softly. "Roxie has been working so hard over the last month to get back on track. If this helps, I don't care what Trisha has us do in there. We're doing it; no questions."

"I know..." Santana nodded, gently pulling Brittany's hand into her lap. She interlaced their fingers and rubbed her knuckles. "Just don't drop me, Britt." she teased.

"I'll think about it," Brittany slowly grinned.

"Hi, ladies!" Doctor Levy interrupted. "Sorry to keep you waiting. A conference call with a divorced couple went way longer than planned."

The affable doctor stood in the doorway of her office. She was stout and radiated an ungodly positive energy. Santana could see why children and teenagers gravitated towards the doctor.

"Come on in." she waved them along.

They shared a few greetings and settled into her office, which Santana hadn't seen since the first day they met with Doctor Levy a little over a year ago. It was bright and pretty much what you would expect from a child psychologist. But it also possessed a homey and calming vibe.

"First off, I would like to apologize to you both for not keeping you in a tighter loop." Doctor Levy settled comfortably into her office chair across from the couple. "What happened in October should've never happened. I take full responsibility for not being on top of it."

"No, we take some of that blame." Brittany admitted. "We're her parents and we both had a lot going on. Somehow we forgot to check in with her on how her sessions were going."

"Yes, I understand." Doctor Levy nodded. "But I'm the one who's had a lot more experience with kids from the system. Old habits die hard and relapses are common. I should have recognized the signs in Roxie earlier. And that's my bad."

"Well, she seems to be doing a lot better now." Santana had enough of the pity party and wanted to remind them both of how nicely Roxie was coming along. "This month has been great. Thanksgiving went amazing on Thursday. Her grades are even up, Trisha. So, I'm just a little confused why you called us in today."

"This is just a 'touch-bases' type of meeting. I like to have them after a big crisis or hiccup has happened in a child's therapy. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page with Roxie moving forward until she turns eighteen and I can no longer see her. Aaaand... Roxie asked me if I would talk to you guys about some things."

"Wait, she asked you to call us in for this meeting?" Brittany sounded duped. "Why didn't she just talk to us if there was a problem?"

"She just wanted to make sure the dialogue remained healthy between the three of you. And it makes sense. The way she sees it, if she's working on gaining the tools to heal and go forward, why not her parents too?"

"So, this _is _a counseling session?" Santana sarcastically nodded.

"Nooo, Santana. This is merely a conversation about trust." Doctor Levy countered.

"I'm... I'm not following..." Brittany shook her head.

"Roxie says she was grounded for more than a month-"

"Damn right she was!" Santana defended their actions.

"And before you get defensive, I totally agree with the punishment. The lies, the escalation in drug use, and total insubordination; it was all grounds for a substantial punishment."

"I'm still not following. How's any of this about trust again?" Brittany asked.

"Usually, after a punishment is over and done with, there should be some loosening of the grip." Doctor Levy explained. "Roxie has just been feeling like even though she has moved on from last month, you two haven't."

"She has to earn her our trust back." Santana said flatly.

"And I explained that to her," Doctor Levy nodded. "But the problem is... she doesn't think she has been given an opportunity to..."

The doctor let the last words hang and it felt like a gut check the couple didn't expect from a little innocent meeting. Santana and Brittany were both silent as they played back every interaction with their daughter over the last few weeks. They hadn't seen it that way at all. They just thought they were being tougher with her and eventually that always garnered good results, right?

"That's why I wanted to introduce a technique to you guys called 'peaceful parenting'."

"I already don't like it," Santana joked.

"That sounds maybe a little too soft, Trish." Brittany added.

"Well, I only ask for a little of your time just to go over the material; it can't hurt. And peaceful parenting will work with Gabriel as well. In the end, toddlers and teenagers actually have a lot more in common than parents think."

"Pssh, tell me about it..." Santana said under her breath.

"Honey," Brittany nudged her and mouthed.

Doctor Levy giggled at the exchange. "Punishments just drive your kids away and make it less likely you'll have the information about what's going on in their lives you need to be a good parent. The only leverage you really have with your child is... love..."

Doctor Levy hung the last sentence in the air again for dramatic effect. And it had quite an effect. The couple sat quietly for a beat and soaked it all in. The last word ringing loudly in their ears.

Love.

And it was because of that unconditional love they would stay in Doctor Levy's office for the rest of their Sunday afternoon, learning as much as they could.

* * *

><p>"Okay, <em>pap<em>í<em>_, do you want the chocolate Teddy Grahams or the honey Teddy Grahams?" Santana held out the two boxes in front of Gabriel. The boy sat in the shopping cart, gnawing away at a toddler biscuit and making a crumbly mess.

"No," the toddler shook his head at his mother.

"No, what? No chocolate or no honey?" she asked.

"No!" he shook it again.

"Buddy, are you just saying no or you really don't want either of them?"

"No!" Gabriel furrowed his little brow and shook his head even more adamantly.

"Okay, I give up." Santana put the boxes back up in frustration.

"It's his new favorite word, baby." Brittany laughed while she priced checked some pedialyte. "Would you rather him already be in his 'mine' or 'why' phase?"

"God no! I'll stick with the 'no' phase. One unbearable toddler phase at a time, thank you very much-"

"Yes!" Gabriel suddenly blurted and held out his hands at the sight of Roxie walking up. She poured a plethora of snacks and candy into the cart, causing him to whine at not being able to get to them.

"There you are," Brittany smiled. "I was beginning to think you disappeared."

"I was just getting a few snacks. Every time you guys go shopping, you always forget all my favorites." The teenager was light-hearted and jovial. It was nice to see Roxie more engaged since she and Zoe broke up.

"What are you talking about, Rox? We always make sure to buy you that disgusting soy meat cake stuff you love." Santana gagged.

"It's called Tempeh, _Tía_. And it isn't disgusting, it's just an acquired taste." Roxie rolled her eyes.

"It's disgusting, _mija_." Santana teased and threw a box of Gabriel's favorite snack puffs into the cart.

Roxie rolled her eyes again. "And speaking of Tempeh, I need some more. Thanks for reminding me."

The family continued to lazily stroll through the uncrowded Khim's Market. Grocery shopping was always one of their favorite pastimes as it usually gave them time to catch up and connect after a long day. There was something about having to decide on the week's meal-plan that was often a communication builder for them.

"This is nice, huh?" Brittany whispered as they turned the corner into the canned goods aisle.

"Mhm," Santana smiled back. "But don't jinx it, Britt."

Santana had to admit things had been better over the last month, and even the last week as the couple finally began to loosen the grip they had been holding on Roxie. They were taking baby steps and it was by no means an easy task, but they were all learning to trust one another again. Maybe Doctor Levy's 'peaceful parenting' technique wasn't a complete bust, after all.

"Sooo, I was wondering..." Roxie cautiously started. "Things have been going well lately, right...?"

"Mhmm..." the couple said in unison, but hadn't really looked up from what they were both doing.

"My grades are up, I'm making all my after school music rehearsals, _and_ I haven't missed an appointment with Dr. L in like forever."

"Okay, what do you want?" Brittany chuckled.

"I was wondering if I could go to this party tomorrow night?" Roxie quirked her mouth and shifted her weight. It was a long shot, but she had to take the chance.

"What kind of party? Like with drinking, drugs, and other obnoxious teenagers? Absolutely not!" Santana shook her head and threw two cans of green beans into the cart.

"Oh, come one, _Tía_!" Roxie whined. "It's not really like I'll even be partying. I-It's more like I'll be working."

"Did you get a job we don't know about?" Brittany looked skeptical.

"Kind of... yes and no." Roxie mischievously grinned. "I'm gonna be helping Jace deejay this sweet sixteen party for some girl in Williamsburg. It's just gonna be me helping him carry equipment and picking playlists. I'm practically gonna be at the deejay booth all night."

"Oh! Then that's a definite no, Rox!" Santana laughed. "This Jace dude seems to be the devil on your shoulder lately and I don't trust him."

"He's not the devil on my shoulder. He has a bad rap at school and with teachers. He's just misunderstood."

"Ohhh, if parents of teenage girls everywhere had a dollar every time they heard _that_ line?" Santana joked.

"Anyways, you don't even have to trust Jace. You just have to trust me..." Roxie sighed.

"Nope."

"Ugh, seriously, _Tía_?" Roxie groaned. "Auntie B, what about you? Please, talk some sense into your wife."

Alright, just hold on..." Brittany tried to calm the situation down. "You say the party is in Williamsburg?"

"Mhm, like fifteen minutes from home. And I promise not to drink or smoke anything! If you don't trust me, then go ahead and test me with one of those home drug testing kits Dr. L gave you. _And_ I promise to be home before curfew. I just really need to get out. I've been cooped up in the house for like a month. I love Gabriel; I really do. But if I have to sit and listen to anymore Sesame Street on a Saturday night, my head's gonna explode."

Roxie almost pouted and seeing her like that was equally unbearable for both women. However, Santana's first instinct was to still deny the girl. The party just seemed like a horrible idea for the still recovering Roxie. But before Santana could open her mouth, her eyes met with the forgiving sapphires of Brittany's. Her stance immediately softened as she was able to read her wife's mind. This was a test and a huge part of their recovery as well. They had been learning how to trust their daughter more and more. What better time than now for them all to get their feet wet again?

"Ugh, fine-" Santana sighed.

"Yes!" Roxie rejoiced.

"Don't get too cocky," Santana pointed her finger. "We're calling every couple of hours and you better not be a _minute_ past curfew. You hear me, girl?"

"Yeah, I got it." Roxie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had been trying to get her social life back to normal and this party would be a start. "Thank you guys. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, sweetie." Brittany pulled Roxie in for a half-hug, squeezing her firmly.

"I'm gonna go to the butcher and get a few pounds of that Tempeh now." Roxie smiled and walked away. She wasn't smug by any means. On the contrary, she was genuinely happy her mothers were beginning to trust her again.

Santana and Brittany watched her walk away and both noticed the pep in Roxie's step. It was something they hadn't noticed in a while. The girl was finally getting her confidence back and it made both their hearts melt.

"I'm proud of you." Brittany grabbed Santana's chin, pulling her face in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, maybe I should let her go to a lot more parties." Santana giggled into another sweet kiss.

"No!" Gabriel unreasonably yelled at another toddler girl sitting in cart across from them while her mother shopped.

"Ugh... I think I'm ready for that 'mine' phase, after all." Santana whispered.

Brittany laughed out and quickly swung the cart out of the aisle, successfully putting a stop to a potential toddler fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! Ding! Ding!<strong>

Roxie dinged the butcher's bell hard and was giddy. She lightly bobbed her head to the music being played through the Khim's Market speakers as she waited. She was always pleasantly surprised how the trendy organic market always managed to be playing music from some of Brooklyn's hottest new bands. She smiled at an old woman who walked by and thought about how the old Roxie would never pay her fellow stranger any mind. Times had certainly changed for the girl over the last few years. And for the first time ever, Roxie was welcoming that change wholeheartedly. It was about time she opened up more and started to move on with her life.

"Ya, I'll be right with you Miss." The butcher lazily sauntered out, pulling on a new pair of gloves. "What can I get-"

The man stopped mid-sentence after recognizing who he was about to be helping and Roxie froze as well. Her eyes widened at the sight of her father standing on the opposite side of the butcher's counter in his full meatman gear.

"Um..." he swallowed awkwardly.

"So, what? Are you like stalking my family now?" All of Roxie's good vibes had evaporated away. She stared daggers at the man.

"No..." Javier shook his head and looked down to gather himself. "I told you I worked at a supermarket, remember?"

"You told me you worked nights."

"A position as the butcher's apprentice opened up, so now I work some days and nights."

"Yeah, whatever, I really don't care." Roxie rolled her eyes. "I'll just wait for _real _butcher to help me. He knows my usual order."

"Vinny just left. You got me or no one else, kid." he shrugged.

"Fine. Can I have three pounds of Tempeh and two pounds of tofu cubed up?" Roxie was annoyed.

"Please?"

"Please, what?" Roxie asked.

"You didn't say please. You either have really bad manners or you _really_ don't like me very much." he chuckled and started on Roxie's order.

"Well, you know. I didn't really have parents growing up to teach me those things." she shot back.

"Ouch," Javier winced.

"I'm sorry," Roxie whispered and looked down in shame. It really was a low blow.

"Look, we're strangers, kid. That's all we are and that's all we have to be if you want." Javier suggested. "No more and no less. I'm just the butcher's assistant, who works in your local market. We can leave it there, alright?"

"Yeah..." Roxie stared off and defensively folded her arms. But she couldn't help but peek up and watch Javier work every so often.

"How are your parents doing, by the way?" Javier was trying to make small talk, hoping to cut down some of the awkwardness as he worked. "I still feel bad about showing up at night like that." he shook his head.

"They're good," Roxie kept her answers short. "My _Tía _and Auntie B should be around here somewhere." she looked around.

"_Tía_ and Auntie B?"

"Yeah, my moms." Roxie rudely clarified.

"So, why not call them that?"

"I don't know..."

"They adopted you, right? They put a roof over your head, feed you, and provide for you?"

Yeah... so?" Roxie shrugged.

"So, don't you think they deserve a little more respect than '_Tía_' and 'Auntie B'?"

"You don't know my moms, dude. I doubt they care." Roxie pursed her lips. She was being defensive and hadn't really given any thought to properly calling them 'mom' since that day at brunch almost a year ago when Zoe brought it up.

"How do you know? I bet you deep down they care."

"I just know, alright! And who the hell made you a licensed therapist?" Roxie narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone who comes out of prison has a license from the streets in psychology, kid. Or didn't you know that? You know everything else it seems." Javier laughed, putting a price sticker on her order.

"Whatever, just stay out of my business." Roxie tucked some hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry, it won't happened again. We're just strangers, remember?" he winked and held out the wrapped parcels for her to take.

Roxie looked at his outreached arms and noticed a black inked tattoo of a series of particular notations on the inside his wrist. She was extremely curious and recognized the notations immediately. It was a famous chess move. One of the first she was ever taught by her grandfather.

_**1. e4 e5  
><strong>__**2. Nf3 Nc6  
><strong>__**3. Bb5**_

"The Ruy Lopez..." she whispered.

"Huh?" Javier followed her eyes to his tattoo. "Oh yeah, you familiar with the Spanish Opening?"

"It's my favorite opening," Roxie cracked a rare half-smile at the man. "There's like infinite variations and its goal of spoiling Black's pawn structure is pure genius."

"Ahh, you're a chess head?" Javier lit up. "Then you know it's not about the opening, but the defense."

"No! If The Ruy Lopez is executed perfectly, then the Morphy and Norwegian defenses are worthless."

"Yeah? And how about the other twenty defenses Black can easily play before he switches the board on White's ass?" Javier grinned.

"When you're as good as I am, you don't have to worry about those other defenses." Roxie smirked.

"Man, the guys down at Prospect Chess Park in Flatbush would love you." he chuckled to himself.

"Chess park? I think I heard of that place."

"Yeah, tournaments are coordinated every weekend by these old Jewish guys. It's mainly where I hang out. I'm on probation, so it's how I stay out of trouble. But it's also how I get out of the halfway house and get some air when I'm not working." Javier was frank with the teenager.

"That's cool." Roxie politely smiled and tentatively reached for the packages. "Well, um... thanks."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, huh?"

And with that, Javier backed away and started to go about his routine of wiping down the glass windows. Roxie walked away too, but not before stealing one last curious look back at the man.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, guys. Thank you." Quinn leaned back in her chair and looked as though she was ready to pop.<p>

"Yeah, thanks. I've never been a big fan of lamb, but that was pretty great." Nick suppressed a burp and wiped his mouth.

"It was all Santana. She's been on a French cuisine kick ever since my mom got her that vintage Julia Child cookbook for her birthday. Now, she thinks she's the girl from _Julia & Julia_." Brittany gently bumped her thigh into Santana's.

"Hey, but you been helping me pick recipes." Santana smiled.

Brittany grabbed Santana's face, giggling into a kiss before getting up to pour another round of merlot for everyone.

"Who are these aliens, Nick? And what have they done with my best friends?" Quinn teased. "They're drinking in the evening, not falling asleep at the dinner table, _and _ there's no baby monitor in sight?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Gabriel's sleeping through the night now." Brittany fist-pumped in triumph.

"Only because we finally stopped fighting with him after his evening playtime and now let him wear his Halloween T-Rex costume to bed. It's all about picking your battles." Santana was proud.

"Well, whatever the reason; someone needs to pinch me." Quinn toasted her glass.

"How about I punch you instead?" Santana smirked.

"It's true though." Nick laughed, getting a kick out of his wife and Santana's strange friendship. "You guys have been cancelling on us a lot lately."

"We've had a lot going on recently," Brittany sipped her wine. "Gabriel just got over a little cold and then Roxie had some issues before Halloween and Thanksgiving we had to deal with."

"Oh, speaking of that! I gotta call her to check-in." Santana went to reach for her phone before Brittany stopped her.

"Honey, she already text me like ten minutes ago. Remember, we're trusting her now?"

"Right," Santana nodded.

"Oh, this is too good." Quinn laughed after observing the moment. "You guys have officially become our parents. You know that right? You're just so grown up now. It's giving me tingles."

"Okay, Nick? When are you gonna knock up Quinn, so she can shut up and be a grown up too?" Santana flicked a piece of cucumber from her salad at her.

"Nu-uh, the real question is... when are_ you_ two gonna give Gabriel a little brother or sister?"

"What!" Santana and Brittany both jumped back in their seats.

"I assume you guys are gonna talk about vaginas now? Yeah, I'm just gonna slip into Roxie's room to play her Playstation and read her comic books. Let me know when your done, babe." Nick downed his wine and kissed Quinn's forehead before making a quick beeline straight for the teenager's room.

"You heard me." Quinn chuckled and was officially buzzed. "When are you hitting up the sperm bank again? Didn't you have some of the donor's stuff frozen just in-case you were ready for another baby?"

"Yeah, but..." Brittany nervously smiled. "I don't know if I'm ready again. God, it feels like yesterday I was just pregnant. Doesn't it, San?"

"Mhmmm." Santana nodded. "I can't believe Gabe is going to be two in like six months either."

"See, all the reason to have another baby." Quinn poured herself another glass. "I read somewhere that the closest and most loyal siblings are always two years apart."

"Whoa! Hold on there with rushing us, Drunky." Santana laughed. "You do know two women trying to get pregnant isn't as easy as the Mister sticking his magic stick in you, right?"

Quinn spit up some of her wine at the statement and Brittany cracked up.

"Did you really need to say it like that?"

"Well, I was making a point. A lot more goes into it, Q. There's a regimen of vitamins that have to be taken, shots, and doctor appointments galore. Not to mention, it costs a freaking arm and a leg. _And _if you're lucky enough to get pregnant, without any complications, the actual preparation for the baby is another small fortune."

"Yes, but money isn't actually the issue with you two now is it?" Quinn pointed out. "Between Britt's sweet new NYCB gig on the side of her stable teaching job and you having produced two Top 40 albums with royalties coming in, I don't really see the problem."

"Hmm... Quinn makes valid points, babe." Brittany was impressed.

"Don't _even_ entertain Quinn's inebriated thoughts right now, Britt."

"What? She's making sense. Why haven't we discussed another baby yet?"

"Uh, I don't know, Brittany. Maybe, because we've been too busy actually raising two children for the last two years." Santana side-eyed her wife.

"So, let's discuss it now."

"Now? Like, as in right now? In front of Quinn?"

"Yeah, why not? Quinn probably knows just as much about my vagina and uterus as you do-"

"Oh god! I didn't hear that!" Nick winced as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and quickly ran off again.

"It's true though!" Quinn yelled, so her husband could hear and laughed.

"We'll discuss it later, Britt."

"You promise?" Brittany subtly pouted.

"Yeah baby, I promise." Santana leaned over to kiss her lips. "I just need a day or two to think things over and we can discuss anything you want, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany whispered into a long kiss.

"Awww, see? I'm creating connections and spurring healthy dialogue. I could be the next Oprah." Quinn was glassy eyed while watching her best friends kiss.

"Well, you're only a few pounds away, Q. But you might wanna hit the tanning salon stat! Because you definitely have a few shades to go, girlfriend."

Santana snickered, Brittany cracked up again, Quinn's jaw hung open in shock, and the three friends continued gossiping away blissfully into the late night.

* * *

><p>"What did you say!" Jace yelled back at the kid requesting a song. He wore a confused expression, sporting one headphone over his ear.<p>

"Every Little Step!" The drunk teenager yelled.

"Huh!"

"BOBBY BROWN!"

"Dude, I can't hear you!" Jace purposely turned up the sound system and mouthed 'sorry'.

The boy left in frustration and Jace turned back towards Roxie and winked. Roxie laughed to herself and was finding it hilarious how her friend was snubbing every single person, except the birthday girl, who had requested a song that night. She scrolled through Jace's infinite number of playlists and queued a few up to be played late into the night.

"This party is kind of whack, huh?" Jace plopped down next to Roxie on a chair and looked out towards the dance floor. "But these Jewish-American Princess parties pay big time, so I gotta do them. This girl's dad is going all out. Poor bastard."

"Eh, it's alright." Roxie shrugged and bobbed her head to the Goldfrapp track blasting in the background. "Definitely not my crowd though."

"That's right, you've been there and done that." he joked.

"Shut up," Roxie rolled her eyes.

"We're at a party. You need to lighten up, Rox." Jace started to get up. "I'm gonna get a beer, you want? Or are you still Straight edge until your moms stop freaking?"

"You know I'm not drinking anymore, J." Roxie reminded him.

"I know, I'm just checking. You know I got your back, homie." Jace finally raised up.

"Thanks..."

"Oh shit!" Jace exclaimed. "Zoe and the dancer crew; two o'clock!"

"What! Two o'clock where?" Roxie hit the deck.

"There!" he pointed over the booth. "And Cassie and Natasha's demonic asses are in the other corner, I think."

"They didn't come in together?" Roxie's heart was pounding.

"Naw, I think they finally had a falling out. At least that's what Marissa Aguilar told me after she gave me head in the janitor's closet."

"God, you're so fucking gross!" she hissed.

Roxie slowly raised her head to find Zoe conversing in a corner with some lesser known dancer friends. She gripped a red solo cup and subtly rocked to the music. She looked absolutely beautiful and Roxie had to stifle a moan. She quickly scanned the opposite side of the dance floor and found the evil half of the dance crew. She narrowed her eyes and sat back down.

"Fuck..." she whispered. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Jace held out his hands in confusion. "You're really gonna let these girls scare you off? On the first night in weeks you're actually able to have fun?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed help me with this deejay job, Rox! Now stand the fuck up and carry yourself with some kind of confidence. Fuck all those bitches!" Jace demanded "Watch the booth, I'm gonna get a beer. And don't bail on me!"

Before Roxie could protest anymore, Jace slithered away, leaving her alone. She tentatively stood up and grabbed the headphones. She decided it was best to keep her head down and work on the playlists.

It didn't take long before Roxie realized Jace had went out for a lot more than a simple drink break. And it also didn't take long for Zoe to notice her behind the booth. She wasn't even trying to hide her leering as she stared at Roxie from behind small sips of beer and conversation. Roxie could feel her eyes burning into her again; the same feeling she often got at school when she knew she was being watched too. She fought the temptation to look back though.

"I didn't know there would trash at this party."

The hair on the back of Roxie's neck stood up at the voice and following cascade of snickers. She pulled one headphone completely off to find Cassie & Crew standing on the side of the sound system, like a pack of wolves ready to pounce.

"Why don't you fuck off, Cassie?" Roxie rolled her eyes, fighting the rage.

"You're helping Jace deejay now? Well, that didn't take long for you to jump back on the dick after Zoe."

Roxie balled a fist and took a breath. She was quickly losing her patience.

"Seriously, what do these extremely hot people see in you? Because I just don't see it! I mean, you're a little creepy and you constantly walk around with that unattractive mopey ass look on your face all the time."

Roxie sucked a zen-like breath in, but it did zero to calm anything as she finally heard the snap in her head; much like that last time they fought. She snatched off her headphones completely and jumped over one of the speakers.

"Rox, no!" Zoe stepped in out of nowhere and held her ex-girlfriend back.

Roxie was in shock by the sudden contact. They hadn't touched in months and it felt like an electric volt had run through her body. She was speechless.

"Are we in a cheesy ass 80's teen movie or something? You making lame ass jokes with your group of clowns standing and laughing behind you?" Zoe finally stepped in front of Roxie. "Fuck off, Cass!"

"This is kind of fucked up, huh?" Cassie laughed. "You defending the girl who dumped your ass over the friends you've known your whole life?"

"You're not my friends. You never were. You guys are just this judgmental and fucking pathetic crew, who walks around like you run shit. When in actuality, you don't run a goddamn thing since I dumped your asses. I mean, really? Who here besides me and Tasha actually thinks they have a real chance at Juilliard or Bolshoi?"

Cassie had no comeback, opting to stay quiet after being put in her place.

"Didn't think so," Zoe took a step forward until she was inches away from Cassie's face and whispered. "You all could never be half the person Roxie is. Now, have some fucking class and walk away before you ruin this chick's birthday party."

"Whatever, we were just about to leave anyway. There's a college party down the block." Cassie rolled her eyes and waved her friends off. Zoe and Roxie watched as the group exited the dance floor.

"Thanks..." Roxie whispered. A building lump was making it hard to breathe.

"No problem..." Zoe finally turned and looked at Roxie. Her voice cracked and her eyes watered before she took off running up some stairs.

"Zoe, wait!" Roxie started to follow, running into a confused Jace, who was finally making it back to the booth.

She dashed up the stairs after her, pushing her way through some kids drinking in the hallway. She finally caught a glimpse of Zoe closing the door to a bathroom.

"Zoe!" Roxie barreled through the door before she could lock it.

"Fuck, I thought I locked that!" Zoe ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Her face was red with fresh tears streaming down. "What do you want, Roxie?"

"I want to know what the hell that was just now?" Roxie pointed back towards downstairs.

"What did it look like? I told Cassie to fuck off."

"God, Zoe! Where was that months ago, huh! I'm so pissed off at you right now!"

"Excuse me?" Zoe narrowed an eye. "Let's get the fucking facts straight! You broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, I did! Only after I got tired of you not standing up for me, standing up for yourself, and not standing _up_ to them! You were totally naive about everything."

"Standing up to what, Rox?" Zoe yelled back. "You didn't even tell me the truth about what Cassie even told you that day until the night you broke up with me! You know how crazy you sound right now?"

"Don't fucking call me crazy, Zoe." Roxie had tears falling down her cheeks as well.

"Don't fucking accuse me of being just some richy naive bitch, Roxie." Zoe sniffled. "I fought for us, remember? I fought and it was you who fucking bailed in the end! I don't need them judging me and I definitely don't need _you_ judging me, so fuck you! Why don't you just go help your boyfriend deejay the rest of the party?"

Zoe tried to knock Roxie out of the way, but she didn't budge.

"I swear to God, Roxie. Move!"

"Jace isn't my boyfriend, Zo..."

"I don't care. Move." Zoe folded her arms and looked away.

Roxie looked Zoe up and down before suddenly pushing her up against the bathroom door. She pressed her lips firmly against Zoe's, kissing her with purpose. Zoe squeaked after being pushed against the door, but quickly moaned into the kiss. In a second, both girls were sucking and nipping on one another's lips and tongues. They panted against each other with their eyes squeezed shut. It was pure unadulterated passion driving them. And for the first time in a long time, both teens felt their souls replenished. For a brief moment, all was right in the world again.

"Roxie... we can't..." Zoe panted between hungry kisses.

Roxie didn't answer, instead she unbuttoned hers and Zoe's jeans in between kisses, sliding both their pants down some. She finally slipped her tongue deep inside Zoe's mouth at the same time she slid her hand down, slipping two fingers inside her slippery entrance. She curled her fingers and rubbed Zoe's clit hard with her thumb.

"_Ohh fuck_!" Zoe bucked, knocking her head against the bathroom door. She quickly recovered and slid her own two fingers into Roxie's jeans and panties.

"_Shit_!" Roxie growled into Zoe's neck. She breathed out and bit down on her pulse point. She absolutely missed the feeling of Zoe inside of her.

They bucked against one another's hands and moaned into each other's mouths, trying their best to muffle the sounds. They panted and leaned their heads against each other, but both were too scared to actually open their eyes. It was still too damn painful.

It wasn't until Roxie lifted one of Zoe's legs around her and bottomed out inside her that they finally locked eyes. They came together in a fit of moans and stifled cries, panting hard against each other's lips. It felt so right and wrong all at once. Roxie didn't want it to end. Instead, she had an epiphany. Roxie wanted Zoe back. All the shit that had happened in the past was over with.

"I miss you..." Roxie grazed her forehead against Zoe's, trying to catch her breath.

"I miss you too..." Zoe held back tears, caressing Roxie's cheek and searching her eyes. "But we can't do this."

"Zoe, please...?"

She pushed Roxie away and buttoned up her jeans. She wiped her tears and fixed her hair, gathering herself before quickly opening the door and leaving. Roxie's words were met only by the slamming bathroom door. And she finally knew how it felt to be standing on the other end, grabbing nothing but air.

* * *

><p>"Do you love mommy?" Santana asked Gabriel.<p>

"Yes," the toddler nodded.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Gabriel smiled and kept trying to shove a triangle shape into the circle opening.

"Let's see, do you love Sissy?"

"Ya," he nodded again and Brittany laughed from her place on the couch, watching her wife interrogate their son.

"How about this one, Gaby?" Brittany got her son's attention. "Do you want a puppy?"

"Yes!" Gabriel's face lit up. "Woof, woof, woof!"

He scrunched his tiny little face and barked, causing Santana and Brittany to crack up.

"Oh, the 'yes' phase is _so_ much better than the 'no' phase." Santana laughed and sat on the couch with Brittany. She laid her head in her lap and they gazed down at Gabriel playing together.

"Mhmmm," Brittany leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Just think, we only have to go through these phases at least one more time."

Santana grinned and turned in Brittany's lap. She looked up at her, reaching up to trace her lips with her thumb. "Quinn _really_ got you thinking about another baby, huh?"

"Kind of..." Brittany kissed her fingertips. "Have you given it any more thought?"

"Well, since you're talking about just last night and it's only been a few hours..." Santana laughed.

"Alright, alright..." Brittany giggled. "You may have a few days more. I know how you like to think every single detail out before these big decisions, like a crazy person."

"Except, when you decided to take Roxie in from Social Services without even talking to me first?"

"You would have taken forever deciding that. And Roxie needed at home that night. Besides, I think it worked out." Brittany leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, yeah it worked out nicely."

The couple giggled their way through a mini make-out session before Roxie walked in and interrupted.

"Gross! Can you at least put Gaby to bed before getting it on in the living room?" she teased and plopped down on the opposite love seat. Gabriel immediately walked over to her, dumping a few of his favorite toys onto her lap.

"Hey, _mija_. We missed you today." Santana cooed. "Where have you been?"

"I had an extra long Sunday Winter Concert rehearsal." Roxie rolled her eyes, folding her legs beneath her. "The Monroes are extra on their periods and teachers are acting crazy about all the music and dance scouts."

"It's a big deal, sweetie." Brittany reminded her. "This is the last chance for a lot of seniors. The teachers are just trying to help. I'm starting personal rehearsals with Zoe in a few weeks. She has a big Juilliard audition coming up at the end of January."

"Wow," Roxie mouthed and looked uneasy at the mentioning of Zoe's name.

"You okay?" Santana asked. "The party go well last night?"

"Mhm, and Jace even gave me ten percent."

"Wowww," Santana teased. "Look at ya, a real job. I'm so proud."

"Shut up," Roxie blushed. "I could get used to working though. A weekly paycheck, instead of a monthly allowance for helping with Gabriel here and there? I'll take it!"

"That's a new and improved Roxie." Brittany chuckled. "Any other new life changes we should know about?"

"Yeah, there are. I have a small bucket list for the year I would like to knock out." Roxie perked up. "I want to apply for a job somewhere, anywhere. I just wanna save money, you know?"

"That's good, honey." Brittany nodded.

"Umm," Roxie held back. "I-I also want to get Zoe back."

"Watch out! The girl's on a roll now, Britt!" Santana sat up, laughing.

"Roxie, I don't know if that's a good-" Brittany started.

"And I want to start calling you guys 'mom'..." Roxie blurted.

Roxie's statement created a vacuum in the living room, stunning Santana and Brittany, who had no clue what to make of it. They just sat in silence, staring back at the girl from over the coffee table.

"The whole _Tía _and Auntie B thing has just run its course. You guys deserve more respect. You're my mothers and... it's time I start calling you that."

"Wow," Brittany looked at Santana before looking back at Roxie. Their eyes glazed over, ever so subtly. They both never knew how much they wanted Roxie to call them by the proper title until she brought it up herself.

"Um, are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I am." Roxie swallowed a lump, finally understanding how dramatic the moment was for the family. "But you have to give me a few weeks, okay? You guys have both been two names for a couple of years and I have to break the habit. _And_ we have to talk about what I'm exactly gonna call you, because I don't want to confuse the baby. Gabriel and I have to be on the same page."

"Yeah, you do have to be on the same page..." Brittany's eyes watered and her voice squeaked.

"Don't, don't do that..." Roxie cringed at seeing her moms start to tear up. "See, this is what I _didn't_ want to happen."

"We're so happy though, _mija_." Santana cooed, wiping her eyes. "This is like a really _really_ big step for us."

"I guess it is..." Roxie proudly smiled.

"Family hug time!" Brittany said through tears and led the charge.

"No, no, no!"

Roxie's protests fell on deaf ears as her mothers sandwiched her on the small couch. Gabriel was confused at first, but quickly crawled and joined in on the action. He could never refuse a good family snuggle session. Roxie let them all hang on for a few moments, hoping they would get it out of their systems.

"Roxie?"

"Yeah, _Tía_?" Roxie grunted through a tight squeeze.

"Who's your mommies?" Santana slowly grinned against her daughter's hairline.

"I hate you guys..." Roxie chuckled.

"No, you loooove us.

"You're right... I love you.


	44. Break a Leg

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear tumblr friend, **wildthestral** in honor of her and her wife finding out they're pregnant! Congrats again, bb :-)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Break a Leg<strong>

"Roxie! Breakfast!" Brittany shouted over pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Santana winced at the sharp sound so early in the morning and gave Gabriel a Gerber spoon for his fruit and oatmeal. She sat back in her chair and smiled into her own cup of steaming coffee.

"You should probably yell louder, Britt. I don't think the girl heard you."

Brittany giggled. "She's always late for breakfast and then it gets cold."

"Mhm," Santana nodded.

"Um, honey…" Brittany stood confused before leaning down to pick something up. "What's your lipstick doing in the recycle bin?"

"What?" Santana looked up. "Oh my god! That's my Maybelline Sugared Honey! I thought I lost that on the subway or at work. I've been looking for it everywhere. CVS stopped carrying it a month ago. It's like good as gold now."

"Thank god I found it then. I love this shade on you." Brittany smirked and tossed the lipstick tube to her over the kitchen island.

Santana caught it and smiled in amazement. "Seriously, how did it get there…?"

The couple stared at each other in puzzlement before suddenly sharing the same brainwave. They simultaneously narrowed their eyes and slowly looked at Gabriel in his high chair. The toddler had sticky peach oatmeal all over his bib and face. He grinned at his mothers and clapped, thinking they were playing a game with him.

"Okay, when is the 'throwing everything he finds on the floor away' phase going to end, Britt?" Santana laughed. "You know how much stuff we thought we just 'misplaced' that has actually gone to the city dump because of this kid?"

"Probably a lot," Brittany chuckled and took a seat next to her. "But what are you gonna do, babe? He probably just thinks he's helping, like when we do clean-up after playtime or mealtime."

"Maybe, we should rethink our discipline situation with him."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked into a drink of her coffee. "Like spanking him…?"

"No!" Santana shook her head. "We already discussed we would never hit our kids. And look at that adorable face. You know I could never lay a finger on Gaby," she cooed. "No, I'm talking about introducing the whole 'time-out' thing, or something from all those parenting magazines we get each month."

"San, you do know trying to reason with Gabriel at this age is like trying to reason with a Cocker Spaniel?" Brittany took a bite of her raisin toast. "Oh, and speaking of a dog; when are we getting a puppy?"

"Now you want a dog?" Santana giggled at the random change in topics. "I thought you wanted another baby soon? Make up your mind, woman."

"Why can't we have both?" Brittany smiled into a quick kiss.

Santana could taste the buttery cinnamon goodness on Brittany's lips and licked it off her own after pulling away. She searched Brittany's eyes and didn't know how to exactly respond yet. She had been putting off the conversation of another baby since Brittany first put it in motion a month ago. But now it was right after Christmas and it was getting increasingly more difficult to avoid the serious discussion.

"Roxie! Breakfast!" Santana yelled, changing subjects, and effectively diverting the discussion for at least one more day.

"Ugh, I heard you guys the first time." A sleepy and raspy Roxie rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. She shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. She was dressed fairly early for a teenager on winter vacation, the couple noticed.

"Good morning, sweetie." Brittany sang, cradling her mug close to her chest.

"Good morning, uh… mom, _mamí_…" Roxie spoke low and was her awkward self. She was still getting used to the name change. It had only been a few weeks.

Santana and Brittany shared a subdued smile. They had been content to let the girl go at her own pace with the new change. Roxie could make it feel bizarre at times when she stuttered out 'mom' or '_mamí_', but they would take it. Nothing could ever replace the warm and tingly sensation that ran through their bodies whenever she called them by their new titles.

"You know, Rox," Brittany started. "It's completely fine if you wanna go back to calling us 'auntie'. We just want you to be comfortable."

"No, no way," Roxie shook her head before taking a sip. "I'm not going back on it. I said I was going to do it and I'm sticking with it. I need to force myself to stick with it..."

"Okay…" Brittany nodded and backed off.

"So, why are you dressed this early for?" Santana changed subjects. "How's that bucket list coming along?"

"It's actually going great!" Roxie lit up with a rare bright smile. "I have a job interview with this guy in Flatbush in an hour. He owns this antique piano restoration shop. He just needs someone to shine and tune his pianos like a few days a week."

"Awww, so you're not going ice skating with us at Rockefeller Center later?" Brittany was disappointed.

"I went with you guys last week on Christmas Eve. Remember, Grandpa Michael almost broke his tailbone like three times?" Roxie reminded her.

"I know, Rox. But there's only a week left of your winter vacation. You should be enjoying yourself." Brittany slid over the plate of hot scrambled eggs.

"Your mom's right, _mija_. You've been super busy this whole break." Santana chomped on a piece of bacon. "And why is this job in Flatbush? For a few hours a week, shouldn't you find something closer to home?"

"I don't know," Roxie shrugged. "It's pianos; it's something I know. I figured I had a good shot at it, so I answered his ad."

"Okay," Brittany finally gave in. "Just don't overbook yourself this week. Remember, your grandma is coming back from the Dominican Republic Tuesday. We have a huge dinner planned."

"Wait, my mom is coming Tuesday?" Santana knitted her brows. "I thought she was coming after New Years?"

Frankly, her mother coming back to the states had slipped Santana's mind altogether. The distance and time difference with the Caribbean had made it hard for them to keep in touch like they had promised one another following her father's death. Brittany gave Santana an annoyed look for undercutting her in front of Roxie.

"See!" Roxie pointed and chuckled. "How can you tell me to keep my schedule organized when it's obvious your own wife can't?"

"The girl's got a point, Britt." Santana smirked as she fed Gabriel a bite of scrambled eggs.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just try to keep Tuesday and Wednesday open, please."

"I will," Roxie spoke through a mouthful of food. She was shoveling her breakfast in while hovering over the island.

"Sooo, what about the other part of your bucket list, Rox? How's 'Operation: Get Zoe Back' going?" Santana wiggled an eyebrow.

"It's kind of stalled at the moment. Winter break sort of iced everything out. But when school starts back up again, I might have something planned." Roxie smirked back and took a pompous bite of her toast.

"That's my girl!" Santana went for a high five.

"No, no high-fiving." Brittany intercepted Santana's hand. "Rox, I still don't think it's a good idea right now. You two should be concentrating on finishing your senior year strong. Zoe has been working hard on her Juilliard audition coming up in a couple of weeks-"

"Boooo!" Santana looked at her wife in disbelief.

"Did you just boo me?"

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe you right now, Britt. Our daughter wants to get her girlfriend back. I say, let her get her Mission Impossible on. It can't hurt to try."

"Then we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on this, Santana."

"Roxie, let the record show at this moment that Brittany is being the mean mom for once and I'm being nice _mamí_."

Roxie looked on at the back and forth between her mothers like a world-class tennis match. She was amused and finding it hard to hold in her laughter at their bickering until she peeked up at the clock in the kitchen.

"Oh crap! I gotta go!"

Roxie downed her coffee while grabbing a piece of toast for the road. She quickly ran around the island, giving each member of her family a forehead kiss along with an extra cheek raspberry for Gabriel, which sent her little brother into a fit of laughter. She departed with a quick wave while fumbling with her beanie and pea coat as the words, 'bye moms...' trailed behind her and out the kitchen.

And the fact that word 'moms' wasn't stuttered or made awkward for the first time didn't go unnoticed by Brittany nor Santana. They stopped their immature bickering and let it happily ring in their ears for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.<strong>

Roxie felt like a million dollars as she rhythmically crunched the late December snow beneath her brown Doc Martens. She was trying to hold herself back from dancing up the icy Flatbush sidewalk on her way to the subway. She bobbed her head as _TV on the Radio_ blasted through her over-the-ear headphones that doubled as earmuffs during the winter time. And she made a mental note to add to her bucket list, seeing the historic Brooklyn band live and in-concert one day.

Roxie was officially employed and it had taken all but ten minutes into her interview before, Stanley "The Piano Man" Brownstein hired her on the spot. She was only guaranteed about twenty hours a week. But at twelve dollars an hour, Roxie would gladly take it. It was more than enough and still allowed her to concentrate on school.

She mouthed the lyrics and even looked around before doing a little jig. She was starting to finally understand the phrase, 'you make your own luck'. She had wasted so many years blaming other people for her bad attitude and misfortune. Roxie was finally starting to see the good in the world again and she owed it all to her parents. She couldn't wait to go home and celebrate the good news with her family.

Roxie looked both ways before crossing the intersection to the subway entrance. She chattered her teeth and pulled her slouchy beanie around her ears as she quickly made her way across. Her mind was filled with getting out of the cold as quickly as possible when something caught her eye off to the corner of the street. It was a gathering of men who looked to be playing chess in a frozen park. She looked closer and noticed one brown skinned standout in the crew of mostly old white men. It was Javier; her father. And Roxie froze in her tracks.

She quirked her mouth and quickly scurried behind a street light. She hadn't seen the man since that day in the grocery story. Roxie had forgotten all about him living in Flatbush and the famous Chess Park he hung out at on weekends. She wondered how the hell in a city of almost three million people they kept bumping into one another. Was it coincidence or was it simply fate? Her head was telling her to walk to the subway entrance, but her heart was telling her something very different. Roxie wiped her frosty nose, took in a cold stinging breath, and made her way.

She slowly sauntered into the frozen tundra of a park and caught Javier finishing a speed game with himself. She stood behind him and was impressed with his chess skills. He sat in a thick black bomber jacket, matching beanie and gloves. He was deep in thought when she finally spoke.

"You know, if your move takes more than ten seconds it can't really be considered speed chess…" Roxie said flatly.

Javier removed his hand from under his chin and swung around in surprise. His eyes were the size of saucers. And Roxie couldn't help but feel the sweet satisfaction of payback from when he had done the same to her family a couple months before.

"Whoa…" he croaked out and looked around as if he were on some candid camera TV show. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"I was in the neighborhood," she shrugged.

"Uh, your moms know you're here?"

"Wow, dude, relax." Roxie held up her hands. "I had a job interview right up the street. I was on my way to the subway and saw you. I was curious about this place," she looked around at the other men playing.

"You should probably go, alright."

Um, okay…" Roxie backed away. "I guess someone's PMS'ing hardcore today. I'm gone, man. And you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again. Peace out…"

Roxie threw up her fingers and turned, but couldn't hide the small quiver in her voice from being rejected. She mentally admonished herself for showing emotion in front of the man and wanted to punch herself for not heading straight to the subway.

"Wait!" Javier called out. "Just… wait, okay. I'm sorry."

Roxie stopped and slowly turned back around. She didn't know why.

"Look, your moms scare me a little." Javier finally cracked a half-smile. "Not just the _boricua morena_, but the tall blond one too. I-I don't wanna get in the middle of anything."

"I understand…"

"But uh… since you're here, why don't you take a seat." Javier pointed across from himself. "_Siéntete_, _por favor_."

Roxie nodded, finally taking a cautious seat across from her father. "Isn't it like totally unsafe for this many old dudes to be out in the butt cold like this?"

Javier started to set up the chessboard and smiled. "Naw, most of them are the children and grandchildren of Holocaust survivors. They're made of some tough stuff, girl. A little cold ain't gonna hurt 'em."

"Oh…" Roxie looked around again at all the bundled up, rosy-cheeked chapped-faced men and smiled. There was something so adorable about them all. They reminded her of her own grandfather in many ways.

"You're my guest, so your move." Javier offered and Roxie immediately moved, hitting the timer when her move was completed. "You know, I thought I would never see you again after I quit my butcher job at the grocery store."

"Um, why would you do that? I thought you were saving money or whatever. That's just stupid."

Javier made his move and hit the timer. "I quit out of respect of your family. That's your guys' local grocery store."

Roxie shyly looked up at him for a second before making her next move and hitting the timer. "That's considerate of you. Even know it's still stupid."

"You have a funny way of paying a compliment, _chica_." he chuckled. "So, you keep in contact with any family? Your mother?"

"Pssh, hell no. The last time I really spoke to Valerie was up at Bedford Hills prison when I was trying to get the bitch to sign over her parental rights. And the last time I saw her was when the judge finally stripped those rights. As far as I'm concerned, she can rot in that fucking place." Roxie made her move and slammed her palm down on the timer in anger.

"I'm sorry."

"No apologies, dude. The only family who was ever there for me growing up was my grandpa. And he died a few years ago. So… "

"I'm sorry to hear that, Roxie." Javier lowered his head and hit the timer. "Gabriel was a good man; an honorable man. God knows he hated my fucking guts, but I always admired him."

"I don't need a damn pity party," Roxie grumbled. "And you can keep my _abuelo's _ name out your mouth while you're at it."

"Okay," Javier cringed at the harshness. "I'll just change the subject then. You have a boyfriend?"

"No… but I had a pretty serious girlfriend for like a year. We broke up at the end of the summer."

"What, is that supposed to shock me? Because I really could care less who you love." Javier scoffed and hit the timer.

"No, it's supposed to remind you of your insensitive heteronormativity. You should never make assumptions about people's sexuality-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Javier stopped the game. "What are you even doing here, kid? I mean, really? You come to my turf and have been nothing but disrespectful the whole time."

"No, I…" Roxie sighed and looked down in shame. "You're right, I'm so sorry. I-I actually don't know why I'm even here. I'll just go."

"I know why you're here," Javier reached across to keep her from leaving. And his touch paralyzed Roxie. She sat back down on the marble bench.

"You want answers, right? So here it is: Believe it or not, you were made out of love, _mija_. You just were made out of love by two fucked up selfish people who weren't ready for a baby. We were two drug addicts who would sale life and limb to find their next score rather than live a sober reality. And that's not your fault. Nothing that's happened to you over the last seventeen years is your fault. I need you to believe that, okay. You didn't ask to be here, but you're here. And I'm so glad you're here. Because I see now you're the best thing I have to my name…"

Javier's eyes watered and his voice trembled. Roxie could feel his whole heart and soul shine over her like a warm sunrise. Her throat ached, but she still couldn't cry in front of him; not yet. She held back tears and had no idea how much she needed to hear that speech. It momentarily healed something deep inside of her she was sure had already scarred over. Roxie opened her mouth, but no words followed.

"You don't have to say anything." Javier cleared his throat. "Just uh… treat me with a little dignity, huh? I'm trying here."

"Okay…" Roxie whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Now, your move."

"Checkmate…" Roxie slowly hit the timer and almost felt ashamed for winning the game.

"Ah, I guess so…" Javier surveyed the board and smiled. He surrendered his king by knocking the game piece over.

Father and daughter stared at one another from across the the marbled game table, in the bitterest of cold Brooklyn could offer, and pleasantly smiled at each other for the first time since Roxie was probably a baby. It was checkmate; the end of the game.

Somehow, it oddly felt like just the beginning.

* * *

><p>"She's been up there a while. Gabriel doesn't take that long to put to sleep unless Roxie slipped him some Skittles again." Santana took a sip of her after dinner dessert wine. She ran her finger around the rim of the crystal sherry glass and watched Brittany finish the dishes from her place at the kitchen island.<p>

"Your mom's probably just getting a little extra bonding time in with Gabe before she puts him to sleep." Brittany wiped a plate. "She hasn't seen him since the funeral, right?"

"True."

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked. "Dinner was awesome. Our kids were actually behaved. You and your mom got along great."

"I know," Santana just shrugged. "I guess I'm just sad I only have her here for the next few days and then she's gone again. It feels like I haven't seen her in forever, you know?"

"Wow…" Brittany threw the dish towel over her shoulder. "I feel like I should take a picture of this moment. I need more nice pictures of you two. I don't think I've ever heard you talk like this about your mom, babe."

"Don't ruin it, Britt."

"Awww, I think it's cute," Brittany cooed. She walked over and plopped into Santana's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You missed your mommy," she teased.

"Shut up," Santana giggled into a kiss.

"Mmmm, when are you taking her back to the hotel for the night?" Brittany said between kisses. "I'm feeling like a little sumthin' sumthin' later…"

"Oh yeah? I can have her out in like ten minutes then." Santana joked, kissing up Brittany's jawline.

Brittany melted into the kissing, running her fingers through Santana's newly highlighted locks. They were just about to start some tongue action before being rudely interrupted.

"_Aye_. You two are still having sex in the kitchen, I see. Good to know the hobby is alive and well." Maria strolled in, shaking her head.

"Nope." Brittany jumped out of Santana's lap. "I was just about to finish dishes, Maria."

"Sure, _mija_." Maria chuckled and went to pour herself a glass of wine. "You two didn't know I knew all about the shenanigans that went down in my house whenever Miguel and I were gone on weekends?"

"Oh my god…" Santana ran her fingers down her face in horror. "Can you please not, ma? By the way, your tan looks great! Doesn't it look great, Britt?"

"Mhm, we need to get down to the DR for a vacay soon if it makes your skin look _that_ young and radiant."

"You two are changing the subject," Maria laughed into a sip of her wine. "And rather badly, I might add."

"How did the baby go down?" Brittany smiled.

"Aw, like an angel. He's such a saint." Maria crossed her chest with the holy trinity. "And _él es un niño tan guapo_, huh? _Mira_, the boy's gonna be a heartbreaker, I'm telling you."

"Uh, no. There's not going to be any hearts to break, _mamí_." Santana wagged her finger. "Because no girlfriend or boyfriend is gonna set foot in this house. Mark my words!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Maria and Brittany looked at each other before saying in unison and breaking out in hysterics.

"You'll find out real soon, if you haven't already, _mija_. Children have a mind of their own. Lord knows you did…" Maria said underneath her breath.

"Eh, I heard that."

"So, what did you want to do tomorrow, Maria?" Brittany closed the dishwasher up and finally took a seat across from them. "I still have a few days left in my vacation. Gabriel and I can take you around Brooklyn until Santana gets off of work, if you'd like?"

"Actually, I won't be seeing you guys until we see _Swan Lake_ tomorrow evening. I have a bit of a busy day planned." Maria licked the syrupy porter wine off her lips.

"What busy day?" Santana asked.

"I have a job interview in the morning and I'm looking at some Brooklyn real estate with an agent all afternoon."

"Wait, what!" Santana almost spit up her alcohol. "You're getting a job _and _ moving here?"

"Well, I haven't gotten the job yet. And, as far as I know, I haven't bought any property yet either."

"You know what I mean, _mamí_. How come you didn't tell me you were going back to work and that you were thinking about moving here?"

"What did you think?" Maria grinned. "Did you think I would stay on some sort of permanent vacation with my family? Or I would just stay in that big house all by myself once I got back to Ohio?"

"You didn't answer my question. We promised to keep in touch, remember? After daddy died, we promised constant communication?"

Maria sighed. "I don't know why I didn't say anything. I guess, maybe I was afraid you would be weird about me moving closer. I was scared of your answer."

"And you thought you would just make the move to Brooklyn without us noticing," Santana laughed. "Sooner or later, I would've found out. And I'm not uncomfortable with it. I actually like the idea."

"I personally love the idea." Brittany finally chimed in. "I've been trying to get my parents to move here since college."

"But what I don't like is the idea of you working just yet," Santana admitted. "You worked like seventy hours a week when I was a kid and even up until daddy got sick. Can you even sustain that type of work pace anymore?"

"_Perdón_!" Maria scowled at her daughter. "What am I, some dusty old dinosaur that needs to be put in a home already? I have _nothing_ to offer society any longer? Is that what my own daughter is saying to me?"

"Honey, I think you messed up now. Just quit while you're ahead." Brittany encouraged.

"Ma, stop being so dramatic. That's not what I'm saying." Santana sighed. "I'm saying, I just want you to enjoy life more in your old age."

"I think you better listen to your wife and quit while you're ahead, _mija_."

Maria lifted that infamous stern eyebrow; the one that usually made Santana wet herself. Brittany gave her a terrified nod as well, begging her wife not to push it.

"Okay, that came out all wrong. I'm sorry."

"If you must know, i'm not interviewing for a corporate or tax law job." Maria said proudly. "It's a human rights firm in Downtown Brooklyn."

"Human rights! As in human rights law?" Santana's jaw dropped. "You got on me for becoming an entertainment lawyer. You used to call anything other than business law, 'hippie law', remember that?"

"People change, Santana." Maria clicked her tongue. "I did a lot of reading at your _Tía _Rosa's house. I would sit in her backyard under the Caribbean sun and just read all those fancy New York magazines and alternative law journals. I learned a lot about the world. I want to do more than just help a big corporation hide money in the Cayman Islands or get them around some environment law that pollutes someone's water supply. There's no honor that; there's no good in that. There's some good in me though and I still have something to offer. I have a new chance at life. I miss your father so much it hurts when I think about it more than two seconds. But I know _this _is what he would want me to be doing."

The words knocked Santana back in her seat, almost flooring her. She felt so beyond proud of her mother and frustrated at the same time that the words weren't coming out fast enough. Instead, she launched herself into her mother's arms and gave her the biggest hug.

"Ack, _mija_, you're hurting me." Maria struggled to talk, but giggled all the same. "You need to lay off the weights at the gym."

"I'm so, so, _so_ proud of you!" Santana kissed her mother's cheek hard.

"Maria, that's so cool." Brittany's eyes watered.

"So, I have your blessing for this job interview tomorrow?"

Santana smiled, pouring herself and her mother another small glass of wine before handing it to her. "I say… break a leg, ma. _Salud_."

Santana clinked their glasses and the two shared a celebratory toast. They smiled into each other's gaze until a dizzying bright flash brought them back to reality. They turned to find their moment was captured forever. And with a smug mischievous smile behind her phone, Brittany had finally gotten her picture.

* * *

><p>Santana yawned as she made her way back to her bedroom after checking on Gabriel. She had just dropped off her mom at the hotel down the street and she still couldn't believe the news. After all they had gone through in life and the past few months, Santana needed her mother close. She just knew it would be a positive thing for the both of them and her family.<p>

"That is the cutest and goofiest smile I think I've ever seen on you, baby." Brittany teased Santana as she walked in.

"What are you talking about, Britt?" Santana played it cool and started to pick up Gabriels toys that had accumulated around their room.

"Don't play dumb." Brittany tossed the lesson planner she was working on to the side. "You and your mom today; I wish I would've gotten a video instead of just a few pictures."

"God, I hate you right now." Santana laughed out.

"No, you don't…"

"You're right. There's no way I can hate you right now. Especially, when you're just in that pj flannel shirt and panties. _And_ I'm assuming you're braless. Am I right?"

"Mmm, why don't you come over and find out."

Brittany raised up on her knees. She slowly popped the first two buttons of her Christmas flannel while biting her lower lip. And Santana felt her legs buckle and vision get blurry for the slightest of seconds.

"Jesus Christ, Britt…"

Santana unbuttoned her own jeans as she walked over to the bed. She playfully pulled Brittany's thighs from under her, causing her wife to fall backwards onto the bed and her reading glasses to go flying off. Brittany squealed, then broke out into a fit of laughter while Santana blew raspberries all around her neck and collarbone. They kissed and played before Santana started to unbutton the rest of Brittany's shirt.

"Mmm, Santana." Brittany breathed out, watching Santana kiss her way down each button. She gently ran her fingers through her copper and dark locks, removing hair out of her wife's face.

"Mhmmm." Santana hummed back. She sucked and nibbled, but hadn't yet fully butterflied Brittany's shirt open. She wanted to tease the ultra sensitive area around her breasts a little bit longer.

Santana finally got to Brittany's stomach and started gently kissing all her old stretch marks, like usual. They were small and barely noticeable to the naked eye, but Santana made a point to love on them as much as possible. Even if Brittany never said anything, Santana knew she appreciated it.

"Mmm, baby. Come here. Come up here for a minute." Brittany pulled on Santana's shoulders.

"What's up, sweetie?" Santana asked, moving back up. She gently played with her blond bangs.

"I just wanted you to know, there's no rush on this whole having-another-baby thing."

"Ugh, Britt-"

"No, hear me out first." Brittany grabbed her face, wrapping her legs around her. "I just want the dialogue to be open right now. We don't have to make a concrete decision any time soon. I know we have a lot on our plate at the moment. But soon, okay? We have to be in serious talks at least before Gabriel turns two and Roxie graduates."

"Okay," Santana whispered into a kiss. "That makes sense. You're carrying the baby, so whenever you're ready, Britt. Let me know."

"And what if I wanna knock you up?" Brittany teased, rolling them over.

"Oh, no no no!" Santana laughed. "This body is a temple. No babies allowed to set up shop, honey. How else am I gonna stay your eye candy?"

"Mmm, good point." Brittany mumbled into her neck. "Although, I would like to see you all glowing and pregnant. You would be so beautiful."

Brittany trailed a line of kisses down Santana's chest, finally lifting her shirt up and over. She continued to kiss down her toned stomach, branching out all along her lower tummy and sides. It tickled and, for a fleeting moment, Santana imagined a pregnant belly on herself. She quickly shook the thought off and pulled Brittany back up to her face.

"Let's get naked, Britt-Britt."

"I thought you'd never ask." Brittany wasted no time in sitting up, finally pulling off her shirt.

"I wanna make love to you so bad right now…" Santana breathed into a frantic kiss, wiggling out of her jeans and panties.

"Mmm, I have another idea." Brittany grinned against her lips.

"Like what?" Santana pulled off her own bra.

"How about a little toy action?"

"Oh. Fuck. Yes!"

Santana's eyes widened. It was few and far between that they got to bust out any of their toys lately. But sometimes the stars aligned for them on special nights. Gabriel was snoring through the night and Roxie would be out until curfew. The timing was beautiful and both women got instantly wet at the prospect of some raunch for once.

Brittany laughed into another kiss and pulled a fully naked Santana to the edge of the bed. "Stay right there. Don't move."

Santana cocked her head to one side and sat back on her hands. She croaked out a moan, watching as Brittany bent over and removed her panties. Santana didn't dare blink for fear of missing anything. Brittany playfully flung the whitey-tighties at Santana before making her way to their secret toy chest in the closet.

"I want you to wear it." Brittany came gliding back over with their strap-on.

"Anything my baby wants…"

"Oh, I do want." Brittany slid between Santana's legs, helping her into the cold leather harness, then sitting Santana back down on the bed. "It's a little dry, baby. I need to make it wet…"

"Oh, fuuuuck…" Santana rolled her head back and her clit twitched at just the thought of Brittany giving her head.

"Mmm." Brittany moaned, wrapping her tongue around the tip of the purple dildo. She fluttered it back and forth, moaning once more.

"Jesus, Brittany." Santana whispered and subtly bucked into her mouth. "_Fuck_, that's sexy."

"Mhmm," Brittany answered before slowly sliding the toy all the way into her mouth.

"_Ahhh-_I forgot you could do that." Santana shivered.

Brittany responded with another moan before bobbing her head up and down. She started out slowly, but then picked up the pace. Santana softly ran her fingers through Brittany's hair, gently forcing her up and down. Having her wife between her legs like this was one of the biggest turn-ons in the world. Santana was already feeling her lower stomach tightening.

"Oh, fuck!" Santana was on the verge of losing it every time Brittany bottomed out, forcing the tiny insert to hit her clit.

Santana's whining and grunting only spurred Brittany to go faster and harder. She wrapped her tongue skillfully around the member before going down hard one last time. And before Brittany knew it, Santana was holding her head in place as she came in a fit.

"Oh shit…" Santana collapsed on her back, trying to catch her breath after falling into pieces. Her body was trembling. It was a little embarrassing on how fast she came, but Santana regretted nothing.

"Mmm, my turn now." Brittany straddled a still panting Santana, causing her to sit up again.

"Oh, hell yes." Santana squeezed Brittany's ass with one hand and stroked herself with the other. She sucked all along Brittany's collarbone and chest before slapping the piece against her wife's clit to tease her.

"Ah! Fuck, Santana!" Brittany arched her back, rolling her head back in pleasure.

It was the sexiest thing Santana had ever seen. She couldn't help but take one of Brittany's perfect pink nipples into her mouth and suck. Santana finally eased it inside Brittany and stared into her eyes, not wanting to hurt her love. It had been a while since they used the strap-on and there was undoubtedly a little tightness. She sweetly kissed all over Brittany's face until it was all the way in and she gave Santana the go-ahead nod.

The pace was slow and sweet. The couple rocked together at the end of the bed and never broke eye contact. They kissed passionately and leaned in with their foreheads. Santana squeezed Brittany's ass harder and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck tighter. Their breasts met and their nipples teased one another. They were in perfect rhythm, like two dance partners. And before they both even realized it, the raunch was gone. The couple was passionately making love.

"_Ohhh_…" Brittany moaned into a kiss as Santana started to rub her clit while thrusting deep inside of her.

"Mmmm, Britt." Santana grunted in response.

She rubbed tighter and harder circles, picking up the pace. She bucked up and guided Brittany's hips into her. She frustratingly slowed things down for Brittany before quickly bottoming out inside her again. She was drawing Brittany out in the most satisfying way until it became too much for her wife to take. Brittany could no longer hold on.

"Oh, _Santana_!" Brittany's moan was guttural; almost primal. And Santana loved it whenever her name was moaned out like that. It forced a wave of goosebumps to rise up across her skin like a tsunami.

They stayed attached like that for a moment, helping each other come down with kisses and whispers of encouragement. The euphoria turned into school girl giggling and, for a moment, they felt like they were back in high school again. They both wiped sweaty bangs out of one another's faces, staring into each other's eyes. And a comfortable contentedness arose when each woman realized they were both right where they were meant to be.

* * *

><p>The beautiful contemporary music piece filled the studio, vibrating the stucco walls. Brittany leaned against her studio's barre with arms crossed and a stern gaze etched across her normally affable face. She didn't wear the expression often, but this occasion called for it. Zoe was now a week away from the biggest auditions of her life and Brittany was feeling the pressure as well. Years had been building up to this point.<p>

She watched the teenager move with precision and purpose. Zoe effortlessly glided through her routine without a hitch. But something was still missing and Brittany couldn't quite figure it out, and time was running out. In frustration, Brittany walked over to the sound system.

"Stop, Zoe!" Brittany pushed stop on the music. "You're forgetting your transition out of _adagio_ again, sweetie. If you're timing is off, it's going to throw off the whole _allegro_ part of your dance."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. LP." Zoe bent over, grabbing her knees and tried to catch her breath. "I don't know why I keep forgetting that little _brise_."

"Do you need a break?"

"No, let's do it again. I'll be better, I promise." Zoe shook out her hands. "We only have a little time left before we have to meet the other dancers in the auditorium for final Winter Concert rehearsals."

Brittany nodded and started to turn back towards the sound system when she noticed the slightest bit of weakening in Zoe's right leg as the kid got into starting position. As a teacher, Brittany was trained to spot such stress.

"How are your ankles and feet, Zo? Do you have any pain you're not telling me about?"

"It's like my mom says: If they're not bleeding or almost broken, then you're not working hard enough."

"Zoe, I'm not your mother." Brittany reminded her. "Come on, let me tape you up again before rehearsals. We're done here for the day."

"Aww, c'mon, Mrs. LP! I swear, I got more in me." the teenager whined.

Brittany didn't budge and the teenager finally gave in. She dragged her feet on the way to the bench and slumped down. She pulled her sore leg up for her teacher. Brittany immediately started to unwrap the girl's poor tape job.

"You know, you're thinking too hard." Brittany said. "It's not a science experiment; it's dance. And it's supposed to be your soul out there."

"I'm trying," Zoe whispered.

"That's just it, Z. Stop trying so hard." Brittany started to wrap her ankle. "You can tell you're focusing too much on the next step. If I can see that, then those Juilliard scouts are gonna notice it too."

"Great, so I have a 'soul' problem on top of my dance not being sharp yet." she grumbled. "Yeah, I'll get right on that with one week to go. Awesome."

"What else is bothering you? You're not failing any classes, are you?"

"No…"

"Does it have anything to do with Roxie then?"

"What, no!" she lied. "And besides, I'm _not_ having this discussion with my ex-girlfriend's mom. No offense."

"Roxie's mom or not, I still care about you." Brittany cut the tape.

"That's nice, Mrs. LP. But I don't need anybody to remind me how I lost the love of my life by being stupid and naive. Or how I dropped my friends a little too late after realizing they were all a bunch of life-ruiners. And I definitely don't need anybody to insinuate how all _that_ is now affecting my dance."

"But it is affecting your dance." Brittany said frankly. "How can it not?"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You can try talking to Roxie and see if you can get some closure."

"Nope. No way!" Zoe shook her head. "I already feel super bad and embarrassed for fucking things up with her. It's better like this; it's better that I keep avoiding her. We can just move on with our lives without shit getting too messy. I'm sure Rox feels the same way. She's better off without me anyway…"

Brittany bit the inside of her cheek and held her tongue. She had promised herself she would not get involved and she was staying true to that. It was tough as hell, because Brittany hated to see either of the girls so much in the dark about the other. She held true to her belief though. If it was meant to be, they would find each other eventually.

"Okay, you're finished." Brittany smoothed the tape down. "We'll get your dance together before next weekend, Zo. I promise."

"Thanks," Zoe said without much confidence and got up from the bench before gathering up her stuff.

"Zoe," Brittany caught the girl before she left. "Whatever happens next week won't make or break you. And I guarantee I'll still be proud of you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well… will I still be proud of myself is the question." Zoe philosophized. "Thanks for believing me, Mrs. LP. I'm glad somebody does."

With an unenthusiastic twitch of a smile, Zoe left the studio. And Brittany was left standing helpless.

* * *

><p>Roxie peeked out on the auditorium from behind a hidden stage door. The music department had been dismissed almost thirty minutes ago to make way for the dance department's after-school rehearsal, but Roxie secretly stuck around. It was the only time she got to see Zoe dance anymore. Roxie looked on as the dancers began their stretching routine. She spotted her mother by the pit and made her way down like a stealth panther.<p>

"Pssst! Pssst!" Roxie hissed at her mother. "Mom, pssst!"

Brittany looked confused before spotting Roxie crouched behind her theater bucket seat.

"Rox, what are you doing here?" Brittany held in a chuckle, trying to be stern.

"_Operation: Get Zoe Back_ is in full effect," she whispered.

"Really?" Brittany finally chuckled. "And how are you gonna do that hiding behind my chair, Einstein?"

"Uhh, I didn't think that far ahead."

"You're right, you didn't _think_." Brittany pulled Roxie up by her backpack strap. "Take a seat and stop being weird."

Roxie groaned and clumsily climbed over the seat next to her mom without being noticed. The dancers were in their own little world and were now working on jumping exercises. Roxie zeroed in on Zoe, watching as she glided and pranced across the stage.

"You got any intel for me?" Roxie asked.

"Intel? Okay, now you're taking this Mission Impossible thing way too far. How about you two try calling or texting each other like big kids?"

"How about 'you two'?" Roxie narrowed her eyes. "You guys so talked about me in your rehearsal thingy, huh? What did she say?"

"Roxie, stop." Brittany sighed and went back to writing notes on her pad. "I have a question anyway. How does this operation even work if you don't plan on ever confronting her?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Roxie shook some bangs out of her face.

"Oh, my daughter's a genius!"

"I was hoping you would help me out, actually."

"No, absolutely not." Brittany pointed her red pen at her. "I knew it would come to this. And you can't stay here, Rox. You already had your rehearsal. Go home and do some homework or something."

"Come on, mom!" Roxie pleaded. "Just let me hang out a little. If she sees me being all unassuming, maybe we'll start talking again. And that's my in, _voilà_."

Roxie pouted and was playing it up. Brittany looked away, not wanting to be glammed before looking back at her daughter. She eventually gave in with a sigh.

"Ugh, fine. But you sit quietly and do your homework. No giving Zoe creepy stalker looks and ruining her concentration. You hear me?"

"Yep, got it."

Mother and daughter were just about to shake on the new terms when a piercing bloody cry rang out in the auditorium. Their attention was drawn to the stage where Zoe was writhing in pain and holding her right leg.

Without even thinking, Roxie leaped up faster than her mother. She quickly made her way to the stage-right stairs and pushed past a sea of overly skinny dancers, only stopping when she got to Zoe. The injury was gruesome with Zoe's leg visibly broken in at least two places and her kneecap severely dislocated.

And everything became muffled. Roxie could no longer hear the collective hiss as the feeling of the girl's injuries started to resonate. And she couldn't even hear Brittany's loud order to another teacher to call 911. All she could hear was her own heartbeat pounding as she bent down to be by Zoe's side. And all she could feel was her ex-girlfriend's fear and anxiety as she looked into her frantic confused eyes.

Roxie squeezed Zoe's hand hard and wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away.


	45. Puppy Love

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**

Sorry this is late, my loves. Coming up on the last couple of chapters here. I hope you see it to the end with me. Thanks for your continued support!

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Puppy Love<strong>

Brittany, Eva, and Roxie sat stone-faced and stared straight ahead in a hospital waiting room. They alternated between biting fingernails and nervously bouncing their legs. Roxie went as far as to painstakingly count the petals on the flower motif that adorned the plain beige-painted walls all around them. And Brittany checked her phone every thirty seconds as if she had OCD in between consoling a distraught Eva.

It had been a few hours since Zoe's accident, but it was still fresh in mother and daughter's mind like the event had only happened three minutes prior. Zoe's screams still rang in their ears and the image of the girl's gruesome injury was burned into their corneas probably for life. Roxie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to slow down the events of that afternoon and evening; it was still a blur to the girl. After Zoe was stabilized, she was rushed to a nearby hospital. After being further stabilized there, she was transferred to The Brooklyn Hospital Center in Fort Greene for emergency orthopedic surgery. Brittany and Roxie felt like they were in a pinball machine while they bounced around, following the ambulance from hospital to hospital.

There was really no way to describe the ultra surreal moment as Brittany, Roxie, and Eva sat in the private waiting room for the last two hours in total silence, waiting on the doctor to come in with any news of how the surgery was going or went. They were growing impatient by the second.

"Mrs. Daniels?" A voice came from the door and all three women instantly swung their heads up. A scruffy-bearded doctor in dark green scrubs confidently stepped into the room.

"Yes!" Eva immediately answered, shooting up from her seat. "How's my daughter? How did the surgery go? Is she going to be able to dance again soon?"

"I'm Dr. Gordon, the head of orthopedic surgery here at TBH. Zoe made it through the surgery just fine, Mrs. Daniels. She's a tough kid; you should be very proud." The doctor rubbed his hands together, offering up a mild smile. "She's in recovery now and should be waking up soon."

"Oh, thank god!" Eva breathed out, looking back at Brittany in relief. Brittany squeezed Roxie's.

"What about her leg though? Is she going to dance again?"

"Uhh..." Dr. Gordon paused, confused by the question. "She had a complete, traverse double compound fracture of her tibia and fibula, Mrs. Daniels. It was one of the worst dance injuries I have ever seen. We had to put six screws and two rods in just to stabilize the bones, as well as realigning her kneecap. It's going to have to heal in place like that for a minimum of three months. Then, Zoe will have weeks and weeks of physical therapy."

"Jesus…" Brittany whispered to herself, looking down. Roxie glanced up at her mom.

"Yes, but will she dance again?" Eva was adamant.

"Well, uh," he paused once more. "W-why don't you walk with me and we can talk while I take you down to the OR recovery."

Eva nodded and went back to grab her things. She rubbed Roxie's shoulder in a rare display of affection towards her daughter's ex-girlfriend. Eva then hugged Brittany tightly and whispered some last words of appreciation into her ear for having handled Zoe's emergency so beautifully. Mother and daughter stood standing, watching as the two left the room.

"Oh my god," Brittany rubbed the back of her neck. "Poor Zo…"

"So, when do we see her?" Roxie gingerly sat back down.

"Oh, probably not tonight, sweetie. Get your backpack. Let's go."

"What? Why?"

"It's late, Rox." Brittany sighed. "And it's family visiting hours only in the ICU after eight o'clock."

"We're family though," Roxie shot back. "You've practically known Zoe since she was a kid, you've been her teacher for four years, and I dated her for like a year!"

"Roxie," Brittany pleaded. "She's probably gonna be in a lot of pain and drugged up. She needs to sleep. We should wait until she's ready for visitors, honey."

"No, mom." Roxie shook her head, crossing her arms. "I'm staying right here."

"What, are you gonna sleep here?"

"If I have to."

Brittany was somehow able to locate a rare smile as she looked down at her brooding daughter. The furrowed brows, poked out lips, and glare almost looked like an exact replica of an epic Gabriel tantrum. Brittany sighed and sat back down as well, realizing the situation needed a little more sensitivity.

"We can't stay here tonight," Brittany rubbed the girl's knee. "We have your mom and brother at home, who have been waiting for us all day."

"Tell _mamí_ to come here then."

"And bundle Gabriel up? You really want your brother to sleep on one of these uncomfortable hospital chairs?" Brittany tried to joke.

Roxie shrugged and wiped a tear away. She pulled her feet up and hugged her legs.

"Oh, Rox… oh, honey..." Brittany cooed, leaning over to brush some bangs out of her face. "What's going on?"

"I just don't want Zoe to be alone tonight," she sniffled.

"She's not though. Eva's not leaving her side and her dad's on the earliest flight out of London as we speak. Ben will be here by mid-morning tomorrow." Brittany reassured.

"Yeah, and her mom will probably have her up and rehearsing tomorrow for that stupid Juilliard audition! I mean, did you hear how many times she asked the doctor if Zoe would ever dance again? She not _once_ asked how much pain Zoe was in or even how hard her recovery would be."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Isn't it, mom!" Roxie suddenly sat up. "This wouldn't have happened if both you and Eva weren't riding her ass so hard lately."

"Whoa, and that's totally not fair either."

"Yes, it is." Roxie scoffed. "Even when I was still a foster kid, I used to hear you and _mamí_ talk about how important this senior audition was; how you were under a lot of pressure by that witch to make sure Zoe made it in."

"Knock it off, Roxie." Brittany lowered her eyes.

"Why, because I'm just speaking the truth and you can't handle it?" Roxie scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Hey, I'm a good teacher," Brittany pointed to herself. "I take care of my students. It's always safety first in my classroom. But I'm also a dancer, Rox. And accidents happen, whether you're on a Broadway stage or in the BHSA auditorium. There's no way of predicting when one is gonna hit. It's something every dancer has come to terms with before they even step out on a stage."

"So, you didn't notice any problems with Zoe before rehearsal today?" Roxie asked flatly.

Brittany paused and was stunned by the ferocity of Roxie's questioning. And she also could not tell a lie, choosing always to be honest with her daughter. She sighed, remembering the re-tape job she did on Zoe's ankles and legs before rehearsal that very afternoon. She looked down in shame and swallowed.

"That's what I thought…" Roxie whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Rox, accidents happ-"

"Just stop, mom. I don't wanna hear it anymore." Roxie cut Brittany off and stood up. "Can we just go, please? I'll try to see her later or something; tomorrow, maybe."

Brittany rubbed her brow in frustration at how things had taken a turn for the worse. She grabbed her purse and watched as Roxie swung her backpack over a shoulder. The girl put her headphones on, effectively and dramatically ending the conversation just as you might expect a teenager would. And as the two made their way to the elevator and out to the parking structure in eerie silence, Brittany didn't think she had ever felt so guilty in her life.

* * *

><p>Santana gently turned the doorknob to Roxie's room, creating the tiniest of slivers to peek at her daughter through. The girl laid on her stomach sleeping with her headphones and glasses still on. Santana smiled and finally slid inside. She removed the girl's gear, gently folding her glasses and placing them on the nightstand. She covered Roxie with a heated blanket before leaning down to kiss her tear-stained cheek, swiping some hair out of her face in the process. Santana stole one last glance at her before shutting the door.<p>

She made her way back out to the living room where she encountered two more of her sleeping angels on the large sofa. She stopped and smiled at the sight of Brittany with her feet up on the coffee table, lightly snoring away with a loudly snoring Gabriel on her chest. After admiring the view for awhile, Santana gently slid next to her wife and son. She nuzzled into the nook of Brittany's neck, trying to coerce her up sweetly.

"Mmm," Brittany moaned.

"Shh. Wake up, Britt." Santana whispered into a kiss underneath her ear.

"Uh-uh, too comfortable."

"Mhmm, unless you want me to carry you and Gaby up the stairs." Santana giggled into her ear. "I'm pretty in-shape, but that might be a stretch."

"Oh god, please don't try." Brittany chuckled and opened her eyes. She looked down at their sleeping son and rubbed his back. "I'm really comfortable though, San. And I've been missing my Gaby snuggles all day long; just a few more minutes, please?"

"Mm, okay. But just a few more minutes, or I might fall asleep on this couch with you guys."

Santana kissed her cheek before relaxing into her side. She yawned and joined Brittany in drawing circles on Gabriel's back. His firetruck red footed pajamas felt like silk on their fingertips as they took turns tracing his upper and lower back.

"I missed you guys today," Brittany hummed. "It was such a bad day, baby."

"Shh, don't think about it. Zoe made it through surgery fine. That's all that matters, Britt."

"I know, but it was such a bad injury." Brittany shook her head, staring off at the TV in front of them. "I've seen a lot of bad dancing injuries, but never like that."

"Brittany," Santana hissed. "I said no more thinking about it."

"It's hard though. I'm still a little shaken up by it. It's all I can see when I shut my eyes. And now Roxie blames me for it, ugh."

"Oh, honey." Santana cooed. "You can't be blamed for it. Roxie is just being her annoying-dramatic-teenage self again. She's overly sensitive and protective, because Zoe's her first puppy love. She'll probably realize whatever she said was stupid and apologize to you later. It was an accident and accidents happen."

"That's what I told her," Brittany whispered. "But I still feel guilty. I spotted a little weakness in Zoe's leg before rehearsal. I even re-taped it. I shouldn't have let her out on that stage. I knew something was wrong."

Santana sighed, propping her head up on her hand. "It's not healthy to keep thinking about it. You have classes to teach for the next couple of days. Those kids are still depending on you to lead them. You have to be confident and strong for them."

"I know," Brittany muttered into the top of Gabriel's head. "I don't know, maybe Roxie's right. Maybe, I was feeling the pressure from Eva and projected that onto Zoe. The girl needed a break. Why didn't I see it? God, I so suck right now."

"Okay, Brittany. You have to stop this now." Santana hissed once more. "If you're to blame, then countless other dance teachers at the high school are to blame too, as well as Eva. I'm not gonna let you bear this cross alone."

Brittany rolled her head back and sighed. "You're right…"

"I know I'm right, Britt." Santana yawned, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Now cheer up."

"I can't cheer up though. I still feel bad for my Zoe." Brittany pouted. "She's gonna have it so tough the next few months."

"She will, sweetie. But she always has us and Roxie." Santana leaned her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "That's something, right?"

"Yeah… that's something." Brittany smiled into a kiss before nuzzling back into Gabriel's head.

"How can I cheer you up now though," Santana grinned and sat up. "We can put Gabe in his crib and I can let you touch my boobs as much as you want until you fall asleep. I know how much you like that."

Brittany snorted and her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her laughter. "You're such a perv."

"You love it though."

"I do," Brittany smiled into another kiss.

"Mmm, I know how to cheer you up." Santana broke the kiss. "How about… we go shopping for a puppy this weekend?"

"Are you serious!" Brittany squeaked and her whole face lit up with the exuberance of a child.

"Mhmm," Santana nodded. "I've been thinking that a new puppy before a new baby might be good for us. It'll give us an idea how Gaby deals with a smaller sibling and how we handle two babies… kind of."

"Ahh, yay!" Brittany did a tiny restrained jig on the couch. Gabriel made a noise, but just turned his head to the opposite side, away from their talking. "I'm so excited," she mouthed.

"I thought you'd be." Santana chuckled. She again leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder and cozied up.

"Oh my god, we can get a black Labrador and name him Darth. Or no, Vader!"

"Mhmmm, whatever my baby wants." Santana spoke through a gigantic yawn.

Santana further nestled herself into Brittany and Gabriel's nook. And the two dozed off on the living room couch together, going over suitable names for the soon-to-be new addition to their family.

* * *

><p>"Three words!" Mercedes shouted up at Brittany.<p>

Brittany nodded and went back to the whiteboard and continued her frantic scribbling. Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt seemed to be following along fine, but Quinn just stared in utter perplexity at the strange drawing. She cocked her head to one side and squinted her eyes.

"Oh! Sink or Swim, duh!" Mercedes clapped.

"Yes!" Brittany jumped up.

"That was an easy one." Mercedes gave Brittany a high-five.

"I know, right." Brittany downed her beer and plopped back into Santana's lap. She drunkenly grabbed her wife's face, planting a hard kiss.

The five friends were sharing a rare game night at Quinn's place that Friday night. It was getting increasingly hard to find the time for a Fab Five reunion lately. Between Kurt being in Europe on fashion assignment since Quinn's wedding and Mercedes doing a lot of traveling with Teo on business the last few months, they hadn't been able to match their schedules up until now.

"Wha-what? How did you even get 'Sink or Swim' from that?" Quinn laughed.

"Oh, come on! What don't you get?" Santana fed Brittany a chip.

"She's right," Kurt sipped his white wine. "It's pretty self-explanatory."

"It's a rubber duckie with a hole in it, sinking under water. Then, there's a duckie swimming on top of water. Sink or Swim, duh." Mercedes snorted into her cocktail.

"She could've easily drawn a stick figure sinking and swimming. Why the rubber duckie though…?" Quinn shook her head.

"Why _not_ the rubber duckie, Q? That's the real question, huh?" Santana pointed to her head, philosophizing.

"I don't get it. Maybe I have to be drunker," Quinn poured herself another tequila shot.

"Of course you don't get it. That's why we're behind like a _billion _points right now, ugh!" Santana reached for her beer. "Next round, I'm partnering with anybody else besides Quinn. She sucks balls at Pictionary."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" The other four all said in unison.

"Quinn, you couldn't even get 'No Funny Business', and I practically served that one up to you on a silver freaking platter." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that person you drew laughing looked like they were crying."

"They _were _crying!" Santana exclaimed. "They were crying from laughing at something super 'funny', hello."

"If that's your logic, then I _know_ I have to be drunker." Quinn laughed, downing her shot.

"Maybe, we should play another game; something Quinn has a real chance at?" Brittany suggested. "We could get the Dominoes out?"

"Ah yes, some Bones!" Mercedes raised the roof. "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

"I'm good at math, can count, and am sober enough to make multiples of five." Quinn agreed. "Dominoes it is."

The five of them all got up at once and clamored over to Quinn's dining room table, quickly setting up for a new game. Santana and Mercedes swore they were each the Domino queen and immediately started mixing the game pieces in the middle of the table, trying to intimidate one another. The famous click-clacking of the acrylic tiles filled the townhouse.

"Hey, baby." Nick came out of Quinn's and his office, putting on his coat. "I'm going down to my cousin's bar to meet my brother for a few drinks and to finish the Islanders-Rangers game. I'll be back before midnight. Have fun with your friends."

Nick leaned down and quickly kissed the top of Quinn's head before saying a quick goodbye to everyone and walking out the door in a rush. The fact that Quinn rolled her eyes and really never acknowledged her new husband didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Now that they all had thought about it, Quinn was rather on edge and seemed stressed-out that evening.

"Is it safe to say that the honeymoon period is officially o.v.e.r.?" Santana was the first to speak up and Brittany quickly slapped her arm.

"Shut up, San." Quinn got up to get another round of beers for everyone. "We just had a little fight this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, honey. About what?" Kurt rubbed Quinn's back when she returned to the table.

"It's nothing," she waved it off. "All couples have little stupid arguments. It's just…" Quinn paused.

"Spit it out, girl. We don't have all night." Santana mixed the dominoes some more.

"Okay, he's been annoying the shit out of me lately!"

"Aaaaand there it is. Let it out, Quinny." Santana laughed.

"He pees on the toilet seat."

"Ewww!" Kurt and Mercedes winced in disgust together.

"He shaves and leaves those little hairs in the sink. You know, those tiny annoying hairs that are almost impossible to clean off once they stick to dried shaving cream?"

"Ugh, that's almost a deal-breaker." Kurt was appalled.

"Then there's the way he burns _everything_!" Quinn added. "Nick burns toast. Nick burns scrambled eggs. He even burns bacon."

"Wait, he burns perfectly good bacon?" Mercedes' faced dropped. "Oh, hell no. Now _that's_ a deal-breaker!"

"Oh wow! You guys just don't know." Santana laughed, shaking her head.

"No, they really don't, honey." Brittany giggled.

"You're married now, Q. Nick is going to annoy you everyday for the rest of your life. That's how marriage works. You just better get used to it now."

"But you guys always seem fine," Quinn claimed.

"Pssh," Santana scoffed. "Brittany, hit her with some facts."

"Uh, Santana always puts a new roll of toilet paper on upside down. It annoys the crap out of me."

"Boom, right there." Santana pointed. "It's been like ten years of living with her and I still can't remember. Now, I got one. Brittany always washes the whites and colors together when she's in a rush. It's fucking infuriating."

"And that's not even me forgetting; that's just me being lazy." Brittany added.

"Dear god, please stop. You guys are depressing me." Kurt cradled his wine glass against his cheek.

"It's not meant to be depressing, Kurt." Santana threw a Dorito chip at him. "It's meant to be a pep-talk to all of you. I'm assuming you and Cedes wanna be married one day too?"

"Oh my god, what have you heard from Jonathan? Did he ask any of you about ring suggestions yet? If he does, tell him I want minimalism. Just a simple platinum band will do. Maybe, with a little engraving-"

"Kurt! Pull yourself together, man." Santana teased. "I'm just saying… uh, I forgot what I was saying."

Brittany laughed and grabbed Santana's hand. "She's just saying, Q, that the people you love are gonna be annoying sometimes-"

"Yes! Like all of you are annoying to me, but I still love you guys." Santana cut in.

Brittany laughed and attempted to cover Santana's mouth. "They can be annoying and it can seem unbearable sometimes. But just remember that the good almost always outweighs the bad in the end. And then you realize, those little annoying things are what keep you going everyday. You almost look forward to them in a weird way. They become apart of your universe and without them… you can't breathe…"

Brittany ended her theory with a shrug and half-smile. Everyone stared at her for a second as they let the words rain over themselves.

"That was the sweetest thing I think I've ever heard," Kurt cooed. "I want that so bad now. I want Jonathan to shave and leave those little annoying hairs in the sink."

"Aww, I want Teo to burn my bacon." Mercedes added. "Wait, on second thought, I don't want him to burn my bacon. I love bacon. But if we get married, I want him to do something else annoying like that."

"See, I've been telling you all for years that Brittany's a genius." Santana glowed.

The friends easily transitioned back into game mode and sarcastic banter as each picked their five dominoes. And Santana noticed how Quinn looked visibly more relaxed and stress-free after the talk. With a quick glance to Brittany and an exchange of mouthed 'I love yous', Santana leaned back in her chair, realizing her life most certainly did not suck.

* * *

><p>"Aww, what about that one, Gaby?" Brittany bounced Gabriel in her arms and pointed down at a dog. "Looky, he's so cute."<p>

"Woof, woof, woof!" Gabriel screeched and clapped in Brittany's arms. He wiggled and tried to escape until she finally put him down. The toddler wobbled, hindered by his blue puffy snow jacket, and made his way to the kennel door. Gabriel attempted to coerce the dog his way. Instead, the poor pound puppy coward in the corner of the cage. Gabriel's raw energy proving too much.

"You scared another one away, buddy." Santana laughed and scooped him up. "Let's keep looking."

The family kept sauntering along the shelter kennels, much to Santana's chagrin. For the last few days, she had vouched for the family to find a private breeder until Brittany's suggestion of visiting the local shelter finally won out by that Saturday morning.

"I don't get it. The lady in the front said these were all family-friendly puppies that had successfully made it through therapy and training." Brittany scratched underneath her beanie. "All these doggies are skittish."

"And mangy as hell," Santana added. "Okay, we've been at this for like an hour. All the puppy howling is starting to get to me, Britt. Can we_ please_ call up the couple of breeders that I found online now?"

"No way! Those dogs always have health issues and cost more money in the long run with all the vet bills. I always grew up with shelter dogs. I want Gabriel to carry on that tradition, San."

"Ugh, fine." Santana growled. "But a cute one better show itself real soon or we're out of here."

"No, Gabriel needs to stop scaring them all off." Brittany laughed, tickling the toddler in Santana's arms and causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

She stopped tickling and stole a glance back at Roxie. The teenager was bent down on one knee, petting a wiry-haired dog through its chained kennel cage. Brittany sighed at the fact Roxie was keeping a healthy distance behind them and not fully participating.

"She'll come around, Britt. Don't worry." Santana reassured after following her gaze.

"I know, but this is supposed to be a family event. I want all of us to have a hand in picking out our new dog."

"She's just extra mopey because Zoe's not seeing any visitors yet." Santana grimaced down at a particularly ugly dog, shielding Gabriel away from the mutt. "By the way, what's up with that? Did you hear anything else?"

"Nope," Brittany shook her head. "Eva just told me Zoe's in a little depression right now and doesn't really wanna see anyone. She gets released on Monday."

"Well, that's understandable."

"I know it is. Now, if we can only just get Rox to understand that-"

"Oh wow!" Santana coughed, holding up Gabriel. "We have a mega poop emergency. Here you go, Britt."

"Uh-uh, nope! Your turn, Santana." Brittany giggled. "There's a bathroom in the shelter office right there. It'll take you like two minutes."

"Jesus, what are we feeding this kid?" Santana gagged.

"Go!" Brittany laughed, shoving the diaper bag into her chest.

Brittany watched as Santana tried to pawn the job off on Roxie as she walked by the teenager. Roxie was having none of it, instead juking herself away from Santana and up towards Brittany.

"No poopy diaper for you, I take it?" Brittany joked.

"No way. I changed one yesterday that was like death." Roxie flashed a smile.

It was a small smile, but Brittany would take it. She took the opportunity to interlace her arm with Roxie's and started to walk with her daughter along a row of kennels. Brittany had missed the closeness for the last five days or so.

"Do you see any puppy you like?" Brittany asked.

"These dogs are all gross, mom." Roxie shook her head. "There's a reason why they're all in the shelter. No one wants them."

"Aww, that's not true. They just need loving homes to bring out their true potential. That's all," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I guess they do…" Roxie smiled back, realizing the uncanny similarities.

"Mhmm," Brittany gave Roxie's shoulder a squeeze. "So, you still mad at me?"

"Naw," Roxie looked down, shaking her head. "I actually should apologize. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said, mom. I was just really mad that Zoe was hurt and I wanted to blame someone for it. That was wrong."

"I can understand that."

"And now she doesn't want to see anyone. I think she's depressed." Roxie stuck her finger inside a sleeping dog's kennel. "But that's just stupid. I mean, the doctor saved her leg. She's gonna be able to walk again. And she's all depressed about some lame Juilliard audition? I don't get it."

"She loves to dance, Rox. It's all she's ever known. It's part of her DNA and the only way she's ever identified." Brittany explained. "It would be like someone breaking all your fingers, and then the doctor saying you had a fifty-fifty chance of ever playing piano again. That would mess with your head, right?"

"Sure, it would. But there's still a fifty percent chance. That's what I would hold onto."

"Exactly! And that's what we're gonna keep reminding Zoe of." Brittany bopped Roxie's nose as they stopped walking. "Just try to show some sensitivity on this, Rox. Don't be so quick to judge her; just be there for her."

"I can do that," Roxie finally smiled wide.

"Okay, I think it's time for potty training soon. If I change another poop diaper like that again- oh, how _cute_!" Santana said walking up, and changing her tone mid-sentence.

"Doggie!" Gabriel clapped and pointed down behind Brittany and Roxie.

"What?" Brittany and Roxie said in unison.

"That's like the cutest puppy I've ever seen," Santana cooed.

She put Gabriel down and the toddler immediately scurried towards the tiny dog's cage. And to everyone's surprise, the puppy didn't cower in the corner like the countless other dogs Gabriel had scared away that early afternoon. On the contrary, this puppy met Gabriel at the door head-on, matching the boy's energy. The scruffy pup yelped and sat up on his hind legs. He licked Gabriel's fingers through the kennel door, wagging his tail uncontrollably. It seemed like a match made in heaven.

"Awwww," they all cooed at the sight of a baby and puppy making each other's day.

"Can we get him?" Roxie asked, leaning down to Gabriel's level to play with the happy puppy.

"Yeah, honey, can we?" Brittany pouted. "The sign says he's a Yorkie-Jack Russell mix. He's _sooo _cute!"

"Yes, we can get him." Santana beamed.

"Aww, he kind of looks like Chewie from Star Wars," Brittany pointed out. "Can we name him Chewie!"

"Yes," Santana laughed. "Whatever my baby wants…"

Santana was content to stand from her position, looking down on her family as they fawned over the soon-to-be new addition to the Lopez-Pierce clan. The light brown and black puppy yelped in response to all the attention he was receiving. And Santana couldn't deny that for all of them it was puppy love at first sight.

* * *

><p>Roxie smoothed down her visitors tag as she made her way up to the seventh floor in an elevator at TBH. It was the third time that week she had signed in as a visitor. It was the third time that week she had ridden that very elevator up to the orthopedic floor. And Roxie was starting to think that just maybe it was third time's the charm.<p>

The elevator doors opened and Roxie gripped the strap of her army green satchel bag before stepping out. She was nervous as all hell, and didn't know what quite to expect. She had been turned away the last two times she tried to see Zoe; once by a nurse and the next time by Eva herself. However, Roxie was determined this time. She peeked around the corner and noticed the nurses station was temporary unoccupied. Roxie made a dash for it, careful to muffle the sound of her shoes on the newly buffered linoleum floor as much as possible. She skidded to a stop just a few feet away from Zoe's private room and felt like giving herself a nice pat on the back for the awesome effort. Roxie gathered herself just before opening the door, when it suddenly opened for her. A man stepped out wearing Dockers and a simple white buttoned-down shirt, shutting Zoe's room door behind himself. Roxie had seen the man in pictures before. It was Zoe's father, Benjamin Daniels.

"Uhh, hi…" Roxie froze.

"Hello." The man nodded, adjusting his tortoiseshell rimmed glasses. He spoke softly and in a British accent.

"Uhh, umm…" Roxie swallowed. "I'm a friend of Zoe's. I-Is she seeing visitors yet?"

He looked Roxie up and down for a long moment; a subtle smile crept across his face. "Well, now. You must be the famous Roxie."

"Uh, yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Zoe's dad." Roxie awkwardly shook his hand. "Err- I mean, Mr. Daniels… sir."

"Aren't you as bloody charming as she's always described," Benjamin chuckled. He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "Uh… here's the thing though, darling-"

"I get it," Roxie cut him off. "She doesn't wanna see me."

"It's not just you, it's everyone. She doesn't even wanna see her mother and I on most days, let alone friends or teachers."

"I understand," Roxie took a step back. "I'll try some other time. Maybe, after she gets home and settled. Sorry to bother you. I'll just go…" she started to turn.

"Wait," Ben called out. "You see, I believe some friendly company is what my daughter might need right now."

"Um, okay…" Roxie was trying to follow.

"I'm going down to the canteen for some tea, a sandwich, and too catch up on some phone calls. Let's just say, if you happen to slip into the room while I'm gone… then, so be it…"

Benjamin winked at Roxie, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he walked past her. Roxie was pleasantly surprised she got the go-ahead and smiled brightly back at the man, watching as he made his way to the elevators.

Not wasting anymore time, Roxie slid into the dimly lit room. The first thing she was hit with was the rather shocking image of Zoe's bandaged leg up in a stirrup; metal stabilizing rods and bolts were protruding from the sides. Zoe's mint green painted toenails were the only pleasant thing on an incredibly black and blue swollen foot. Roxie swallowed a lump and felt the need to rub her own lower leg as a sharp sympathy pain shot down through her toes. She stood and watched the girl lightly sleep, wearing one of her gray BHSA hoodie and a blanket up to her waist. Roxie tried to quietly make her way to a chair when the lightly snoozing Zoe suddenly opened her eyes.

"Rox…" she dryly croaked out, adjusting her eyes to the light. "What are you doing here? I don't want anybody here. Where's my dad?"

"I know, Zo. I just wanted to see you so badly." Roxie finally walked up. "And I don't know where your dad is. No one was here when I walked up."

Zoe squinted an eye, studying Roxie's face. "Liar. He let you in, didn't he?"

"What? H-how did you know?" Roxie laughed.

"Because I know my dad. He's a total sap and sweetheart. He's the complete opposite of my mom." Zoe's attempt at laughing turned into a cough.

"How do you feel?"

"Uhh, besides the fact that my leg was basically severed and now being held together by two rods? Or the fact that I'll probably never dance again? I feel awesome. Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry. Dumb question, huh?" Roxie whispered.

"No," Zoe rolled her eyes. "I'm just being a royal bitch right now. I'm sorry, Rox."

"I can't blame you though," Roxie gently placed her hands on the bed rail. "This situation really sucks. I can't even imagine what you're going through or how much pain you're in."

"It does suck! My leg is throbbing and feels like it's gonna explode any minute. This medicine clicky thing stops giving me medicine after like ten clicks," Zoe obnoxiously clicked the button to prove a point. "I can't move and there's a tube emptying my fucking bladder. It's humiliating! And I just wanna go home…"

Zoe looked away and wiped away silent tears. Roxie stepped closer and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm right here, Zoe…"

"Just go…" Zoe shook her off. "Go, Roxie. I don't want or need anybody right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Roxie grabbed her hand again, interlacing their fingers tightly. "Please, don't push me away."

Zoe searched Roxie's face and saw the sheer determination in her eyes. It felt good to know she cared so much. It just felt good to be holding Roxie's hand again, even if it was in a supportive platonic friendship kind of way.

"Okay, Rox…" Zoe nodded, wiping more tears.

"Good, because you're kinda stuck with me for the next few months now. I'm gonna help you through this, whether you like it or not." Roxie took a seat.

"So, what now?"

"I dunno," Roxie shrugged. "You wanna play a round of Uno and talk about how your hot nurses give you sponge baths?"

Zoe laughed out hard through some tears. "I would totally like that. Thanks, Roxie…"

"No problem…" Roxie whispered and kissed Zoe's knuckles.

The two teenagers smiled at each other for a long moment. Roxie leaned down to get the Uno deck out of her bag with one hand, never letting go of Zoe's hand with the other. And in that moment, Roxie was able to give Zoe a shot of something no morphine or pain pill had been able to give her in almost a week.


	46. Blue Valentine

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A big thank you to **DieZeitVergeht**!

I am so unbelievably sorry for this being late! Those of you who have been checking up on tumblr know what a hellish month November was for me. My computer screen broke and I was dealing with a lot of personal drama. I was just in a creative and personal slump. Those of you who haven't jumped ship and are still sticking with my story to the end, I appreciate all of the support! Love you all!

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend who had to put up with me being a grumpy dickhole for much of the last four days as I dealt with writer's block and PMS lol. Love you, baby! ;)

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Blue Valentine<strong>

"Where's that dog!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs as she jogged her way down the stairs in a hurry. "Brittany!" she yelled once more, making her way to the kitchen.

"Why are you yelling?" Brittany asked, cutting a piece of breakfast sausage up for Gabriel. The toddler played with his toy firetruck at her feet while waiting for his breakfast. Chewie cowered at his side.

"Yeah, _mamí_," Roxie echoed from her place at the dining table. "I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear you."

"Why am I yelling?" Santana narrowed her eyes. "How about _this_ is why I'm yelling!"

Santana held up a tattered pair of black, suede peep-toed high heels in her hand for Brittany to see. The shoes had tiny bite marks all over and were covered in a dry film of what could only be considered puppy slobber.

"He chewed up my Jimmy Choo's, Britt!" Santana whined. The sound of her voice forced Gabriel to stop playing and turn to see what was upsetting his mother.

"They're just a pair of simple black pumps, ma." Roxie carelessly bit her banana and buried her face back into the music magazine she was reading. "You can just get yourself another pair at Payless ShoeSource or something."

"A pair of 'simple' black pumps?" Santana scoffed at her daughter. "_These_ are Jimmy Choo's! They were a present from your mom for our third anniversary and they're my favorites!"

"Oh, that's right..." Brittany was reminded. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll get you another pair soon."

"They're the third pair of shoes that dog has chewed up in a month, Britt. And you know what? That's his last pair of shoes too," Santana pointed at the puppy under Brittany's feet. "What's the return policy on puppies from the shelter anyway? It's only been thirty days. I'm sure they'll take him back."

"Jesus, she's going all cray-cray over some high heels." Roxie laughed. "Run, Chewie, run!"

"Santana, no!" Brittany swooped the puppy off the floor, cradling him against her chest. "We are not returning Chewie. Gabriel loves him, Roxie and I love him, and I know deep down you love him too. How can you deny this cute fluffy face?"

Brittany cooed, squeezing and kissing the Yorkie-Jack Russell mix before holding out the miniature puppy for Santana. Santana tried to hold firm, but lasted no more than a second as Chewie's glassy puppy eyes and tiny adorable wagging tail broke her. She gave in with a groan and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Santana bent down to pick up Gabriel who was staring up at his mothers in confusion the whole time. "But we're buying one of those dog training books today. No more excuses. This dog is gonna be freaking Mr. Belvedere when I get done with him."

Brittany nodded with a coy smile and went to pour her wife a cup of coffee. After Santana's tirade, the family had settled into a rather peaceful and rare Sunday morning breakfast at the dining table together. Their Sundays usually consisted of trying to get Roxie up and out the door on time for work as well as dealing with a roaming and destructive toddler. Weekends were usually a madhouse.

"So, Rox," Santana started. "You wanna catch a movie with us after you get off of work? We can pick you up at your job, if you want?"

"Uhhh," Roxie froze. "Um, no, that's okay. You guys can go without me. I usually hang out in Flatbush for awhile after work anyways. And then I'm going to visit Zoe."

"Why do you hang out in Flatbush?" Santana was confused. "And do _not_ tell me you're developing a crush on Stan 'The Piano Man' Brownstein."

"No! He's my boss, ew!" Roxie cringed. "I just like to hang out. Sometimes I like to play chess at this really cool park they have before catching the train back home. Flatbush is kind of an amazing neighborhood if you actually take the time to explore it."

"Uh, yeah… sure, _mija_." Santana shot Roxie an inquisitive look. She was getting weird vibes from the teenager lately. " Flatbush is just Flatbush, weirdo. I used to intern there at a paralegal office in law school and it's pretty much a cesspool."

"You're a cesspool," Roxie quickly jabbed.

"Oh really? What seven year old taught you that comeback?" Santana laughed.

"Okay!" Brittany broke it up. "Rox, how about you tell us what you wanna do for your birthday? Have you even thought about it? It's next Thursday."

"Yeah, do you want a nice dinner or do you wanna spend the day somewhere after school? Is there any concerts you wanna go to…?" Santana listed off a few ideas.

"No, not really?" Roxie shook her head, spreading cream cheese on one half of her bagel. "I really don't want anything either."

"It's your eighteenth birthday, sweetie. There's _nothing_ that you can think of?" Brittany inquired .

"Yeah, it's hard to believe you have no plans and don't want anything, _mija_. I thought at least your wannabe deejay friend, Chase would have something planned for you."

"It's Jace, _mamí_." Roxie rolled her eyes. "And he invited me to some Valentines party he's spinning at. It seems cool, but I don't know…"

"What don't you know?" Brittany asked as she fixed Gabriel's sippy-cup straw.

"I don't know," Roxie took a bite. "I kind of just feel like a low-key family dinner; maybe, at _abuelita's_? She has that sweet new pad overlooking the East River. And last year she sent me that crazy-pants gift card to Guitar Center worth like two-hundred bucks!"

"Ah, I see." Santana laughed. "You just wanna get spoiled by my mom. I gotcha!"

"I think a nice family dinner at your grandma's sounds awesome, Rox." Brittany sweetly smiled from across the table. "Maybe, we can combine it with Valentines Day on Friday or something. I'll call her today and ask for you. It shouldn't be a problem though."

"Thanks, mom." Roxie smiled back.

"And if you want to invite any friends, I'm sure that'll be okay too." Brittany added. "What about Zoe? Maybe she wants to finally get out of the house? Is she out of the wheelchair yet?"

"I don't know," Roxie let out a sigh and looked down. "She has her first physical therapy session today at home. I'll find out how it went when I see her later."

"You know, that's really cool you've been visiting her every other day since her accident." Santana cradled her coffee mug close. "You're a good friend."

"Well, her mom is basically back to working full-time again and her dad had to go back to London last week. Besides the occasional housekeepers and nurses, I'm all she has…"

"We're proud of you, honey." Brittany beamed. "I know it can't be easy seeing her like that everyday, but she's gonna make it through. Just keep telling yourself that. Keep being strong for her."

"I will…" Roxie flashed a thin smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence except for the sound of Gabriel shrieking in laughter every time Chewie ran underneath his high chair, trying to score breakfast scraps. The couple chose not to badger their daughter on the whole Zoe situation any further. They knew it was still a sensitive and complicated issue for Roxie and she would ultimately have to navigate and figure it out herself.

"Soooo," Santana broke the silence. "You really want nothing for your birthday, Rox? Normal kids your age want money, a car, or an apartment for college. But then I'm reminded… oh, that's right. You haven't applied for any college yet, hmm…" she teased.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave for work," Roxie got up and rolled her eyes. "I'm late anyways."

The teenager gulped her coffee, took an apple for the road, and kissed each of her family members quickly on the forehead before darting out of the kitchen.

"This conversation isn't over!" Santana yelled after her, but the girl was gone.

All that could be heard was the sound of the front door as it slammed shut behind Roxie.

"Do you really have to drill her about the whole college thing right now?" Brittany lightly jabbed Santana's arm. "She has a lot on her plate right now, San."

"I'm doing her a favor, Britt. It's February and it's getting down to crunch time. She needs to start thinking about her future."

"You know who you sound like, right?" Brittany smirked as she got up.

"If you say my mother, this marriage is over!"

Brittany laughed out and started to cleanup. "I'm just saying, I remember the same exact conversation between you and your mom like thirteen years ago. You remember when she almost had an aneurysm when you turned down Stanford Law?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed into her coffee. "I don't think I have ever seen that woman turn so red in my life."

"So, why would you wanna be that way with our daughter?" Brittany started to clean Gabriel's tray off.

"Brittany, caring about our daughter's future is a big deal. How come you're not with me on this?"

"I'm with you, you know that. What I'm not with you on is shoving it down her throat."

"Whoa, whoa!" Santana waved her hand. "I'm not shoving anything down her throat. Shoving it down her throat would be forcing her to go through each and every one of those music school catalogs she gets monthly until she decides on a school. Instead, I put them on her piano and don't say a word to her. I think I'm actually being too nice."

"Just let her make her own choice, San." Brittany wiped off Gabriel's face before taking the boy out of his chair. He immediately went back to his toys and new puppy, playing under their feet. "Have some faith, she'll make the right decision before graduation."

"And if she doesn't…?"

"If she doesn't come to a decision. then…" Brittany paused and sat back down. "There are plenty of kids who graduate and live at home with their parents. Hell, there are kids who graduate college and move back home with their parents."

"I can't believe you're saying this! Brittany Lopez-Pierce, you're stunting our daughter," Santana accused.

"I am not stunting our daughter!"

"Yes, you are." Santana teased. "You're totally afraid of Empty-Nest Syndrome. I saw it on Oprah's Lifeclass last Sunday."

"What's that?" Brittany sat back in her chair, crossing her arms defensively.

"It _means_ the thought of all your kids grown-up and out of the house terrifies you."

"If you haven't noticed, babe, Gabriel is barely gonna be two. And with a possible new baby in a year or two, we don't really have to worry about the house being empty for the next twenty years or so." Brittany smiled triumphantly.

"Oh…" Santana's face dropped. "Good point, baby."

"Mhmmm-"

"Pee-pee! Pee-pee!" Gabriel yelled out at his mothers. They looked down to find their son pointing at Chewie as the puppy relieved himself on the kitchen floor.

Gabriel pointed and hysterically giggled as his new best friend did his business. Santana and Brittany stopped their bickering and looked on in horror.

"We have _that_ to look forward to for the next twenty years?" Santana flatly said.

"Mhm, you should just get used to it now." Brittany whispered into a sweet kiss, smiling against Santana's lips before finally getting up to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>Roxie briskly walked through Zoe's affluent Clinton Hill neighborhood that late afternoon. The cold February air had less of a sting to it than January's, but it was still brutal, nonetheless. All she could think about was getting to Zoe's and warming up as she walked by immaculate townhouse after townhouse. She sped up her stride.<p>

As Roxie got closer and could see Zoe's security gate, she wondered what type of Zoe she would actually get that day. Would she get the super grumpy Zoe who liked to throw Gabriel-like fits about not being able to move around as she pleased? Would she get the depressed Zoe who didn't like to say or do much of anything? Or would Roxie get the Zoe who was in pain? The latter made Roxie's throat ache. Seeing the love of her life in pain and not being able to take it away was, in fact, the hardest thing about the whole situation.

Roxie swallowed at the thought and tried to remember her mother's words. Zoe would make it through this and Roxie had no choice but to be strong for her friend. She repeated the motto, making her way up the steps to Zoe's gate.

"Whoa, watch it!" Cassie narrowed her eyes at Roxie bumping into her. "Who the fuck walks full speed ahead with their head down and mumbling to themselves like the crazy bums in the subway?"

"W-what are you doing here!" Roxie instinctively balled her fist and took a step back.

"Before you go all _American History X_ on me and stomp my skull into the sidewalk, I come in peace." Cassie held up her hands and Roxie saw a sincerity in the girl's face she had never seen before.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Okay, creepy! I didn't break in and stare at your precious while she slept if that's what you were implying." Cassie tightened her indigo coat around herself, rolling her eyes. "Your girlfriend finally buzzed me in. And that's after I tried like a _million_ times. I just wanted to see her. I had a care package from some of the dancers from school and a card we all signed for her. She wouldn't see any of us at the hospital, so I thought I would take my chances once she got settled at home."

"Oh… okay," Roxie nodded. "But she's not my girlfriend. I'm just stopping in and checking on her every once in awhile."

"Yeah, right, whatever you say." Cassie rolled her eyes again. "You should've saw how excited she looked when she read your text that you were a few blocks away. She practically kicked my ass out."

"Maybe, she just had enough of hearing your annoying voice." Roxie suggested.

"_Ha ha_, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Cassie mocked. "Look, Zoe and I might not be friends anymore, but I love that chick. I still would do anything for her. I cried like a baby when the ambulance took her away. And the fact that she barely said three words to me the entire thirty minutes I was up there just killed me."

"I'm sorry…" Roxie whispered.

"Just don't," Cassie flashed a hand up at Roxie. "I don't need your pity. I just need you to fix her. I haven't seen her this depressed since my dad wasn't able to score us sold-out Justin Bieber tickets at Madison Square Garden when we were like eight."

"Wow… you guys have really fucking bad taste in music." Roxie couldn't resist the jab.

"Ugh, whatever." Cassie rolled her eyes hard again, bumping Roxie's shoulder as she walked down the steps. She stopped when she got to the bottom and turned around. "All I know is… she lights up around you, Roxie. You're the only one that can bring her back. So, fix her… please…"

Again, Roxie had never heard Cassie Toscano so sincere. She even caught the subtlest of quivers in her voice. It almost made Roxie want to move the girl up a peg in her book, but recent bad history between the two was still preventing that from happening.

"I'm gonna try my hardest, Cass. I promise…"

"Good," Cassie nodded and turned to walk away. She spun back on her heels quickly, but continued to walk backwards. "And if you tell anyone at school about this little cordial conversation… I'll totally deny it."

"Of course," Roxie smiled. "I still hate you."

"I still hate you too!" Cassie laughed, spinning back around.

Roxie watched with a smile on her face as the girl walked away. Even if the truce was good for only three minutes, it felt nice. There was finally an understanding and odd respect between the two girls. And Roxie couldn't help but wonder why it couldn't have happened a little sooner. After a long minute of wondering, Roxie finally entered Zoe's gate.

* * *

><p>Roxie made her way up the winding and seamlessly never-ending staircase to the second level of Zoe's house. She could never resist taking her eyes off the many beautiful oil paintings and works-of-art Eva Daniels crammed into every inch of available wall space. It was almost as if she was overcompensating. And no matter how much she filled her house with gaudy trinkets, it still managed to feel soulless.<p>

She stopped just before entering Zoe's room and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Zo," Roxie smiled wide as she walked in, removing her jacket and bag.

"Hey, Rox," Zoe's voice was tired and hoarse as she sat up, pushing pause on her TV.

She sat in bed with her casted leg propped up on some pillows. Zoe was still rocking the hospital-patient-style with an oversized Juilliard sweater, flannel pajama bottoms, and a messy ponytail. No matter how off-putting she tried to make herself, she looked adorable as always.

"How are you feelin'?" Roxie asked, gently taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Meh," Zoe snarled. "I've been binge watching _I love Lucy_ all day. Hey, do you think Lucy and Ethel ever had a thing for each other?"

"God, no! They're just BFF's!" Roxie laughed. "But I'm pretty sure you can probably find some hella awkward fanfiction about them though."

"Really? You wanna check it out?" Zoe laughed and grabbed for her tablet on the other side of the bed.

"Ewww, no! I'll pass," Roxie protested. "And you never answered me. How are you feeling?"

"I did answer you. I said, meh."

"What does 'meh' mean, Zo?"

"It _means_ 'meh'. As in, I feel how I felt yesterday and the day before. Oh, and like the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before-"

"Okay, I got it!" Roxie chuckled. "How about your pain?"

"There's always pain…" Zoe leaned her head back, swallowing. "I last took the pain pills when the nurse was here a few hours ago."

"Was it Hot Girl Nurse with the glasses or Old Guy Nurse who smells like Bengay?"

"Ugh, neither. How about Weird Filipino Lady Nurse who kept telling me my shampoo smelt nice." Zoe groaned.

"Oh, man," Roxie cooed, rubbing Zoe's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Z. That sounds creepy."

"It was scary," Zoe sulked. "It's like the only person I look forward to seeing everyday, besides Hot Girl Nurse, is you…"

Roxie bashfully looked down and smiled before grabbing Zoe's hand. She interlaced their fingers tightly. She could feel Zoe's gaze burning into her, searching for a reaction.

"I'll give you two more pain pills before I leave this evening, okay?" Roxie finally looked back up, but not daring to acknowledge Zoe's flattering statement. "Then your mom can give you two more before bed."

"Sounds good…" Zoe whispered and rubbed her cast. She looked down at her leg in contempt and Roxie caught the subtlest of eye-rolls from her ex-girlfriend.

"How did physical therapy go?" Roxie asked and Zoe shrugged. "Cool, you got crutches?" she asked after spotting them in the corner of the room.

"Yeah…" Zoe shrugged again. "Since the external fixator thingies were removed last week, they said I don't need the wheelchair anymore. The therapist made me practice with those things for like a fucking hour."

"That's good news!"

"Not really. It was a waste of time and I'll probably still use the wheelchair." Zoe's mood had changed. Her answers were getting more short. "My parents had an elevator put in when they built this house for when my grandma would visit from England. It totally comes in handy when I need to get around when no one's here."

"With practice, you should be able to get around better with the crutches." Roxie countered. "Then you can actually go outside and go back to school soon."

"I don't wanna go outside and I _definitely_ am not looking forward to going back to school any time soon."

"Zo, just try for me, please?" Roxie stood up and grabbed the crutches off the wall. "Come on, I'll spot you."

"No."

"Please?"

"Roxie, _nooo_."

"Zoe, _pleeeease_?" Roxie pouted.

"Rox, I'm tired and the crutches fucking hurt under my arms…"

"Just back and forth in the room a few times. Just until you get a rhythm." Roxie pleaded. "Then I'll leave you alone. We can go back to binge watching whatever you want and I'll make you a mint chocolate sundae later."

"Ugh, fine," Zoe growled and swung her good leg off the bed. "Let's just get this over with."

Roxie was jubilant as she went over to the bed to help Zoe stand. She knew she was being a pain in the ass, but she also knew sometimes people needed a hard push. Zoe had been feeling sorry for herself for a month. It was time she took control of her recovery, much like Roxie had decided to do a couple of years before.

"You got it?" Roxie asked, holding Zoe around the waist.

"Uh, yeah… I think." Zoe hobbled on her good leg as she adjusted the aluminum crutches underneath her arms. "Just please don't drop me, Rox."

"I would never drop you," Roxie gently whispered.

Her hot breath on Zoe's ear almost made the girl weak in her good knee. She slumped the slightest bit before quickly recovering.

"Okay, on three," Zoe prepared herself. "But I don't think I can do it. I could barely do it with the therapist guy earlier."

"You can do it, Zo." Roxie reassured. "You used to do all that crazy dance stuff that took a lot of strength, right? Well, just re-focus that strength."

"Okay…" Zoe breathed out, nodding. "On three?"

"On three," Roxie echoed.

"One. Two. Three." They counted together and Zoe took her first step with the crutches.

It was slow and Zoe was struggling, but Roxie never stopped spotting her. Her hands never left Zoe's waist. And before they both realized it, Zoe had made it halfway across her room.

"I'm so proud of-"

Before Roxie could finish the statement, Zoe's good knee buckled under the pressure and she slipped, dropping one crutch. Roxie caught her before she fell.

"Fuck!" Zoe yelled out.

"It's okay," Roxie soothed. "I got you. I'll just pick up the crutch and we can keep going."

"No! Just get me back to my bed, Rox."

"Zoe, you can do-"

"Did you hear me!" Zoe shouted once more.

Roxie sighed and nodded before helping Zoe back to the bed. Zoe slumped over to catch her breath.

"I fucking told you I couldn't do it," she breathed out. "But you just kept pushing, Rox. What the fuck?"

"Because I know you can do it…"

"Well, I can't, okay!"

"Yes, you can! You're just feeling sorry for yourself!" Roxie shouted back.

"Roxie, just fuck off!" Zoe pulled her leg back up on the pillow and scooted into bed. "I don't need you today. I don't need anyone. Just go!"

"Don't do that, Z. Don't push me away." Roxie pointed in frustration. "I told you I would be with you through this and I meant it."

"Why won't anyone listen to me and just fucking leave me alone?" Zoe started to softly sob.

"Because people care," Roxie slowly walked up to the bed and took a seat. "People love you, Zoe. And we all wanna see you get through this. I get that it's hard right now, but it's just a stupid broken leg."

"I won't dance again…" Zoe whispered through tears.

"So what! That's just one part of you," Roxie argued, grabbing Zoe's hand. "So, you won't be a world famous dancer. But maybe you can still be a badass teacher, a lawyer, a doctor, or anything fucking else you wanna be."

"You don't understand…" Zoe wiped her tears, sniffling.

"I'm not gonna let you feel sorry for yourself."

"Why not?" Zoe scoffed. "You did it for fucking fifteen years until you started going to therapy. Why can't I self medicate for awhile?"

Roxie scooted off the bed in shock at the callous statement, dropping Zoe's hand.

"Wait, are you comparing what I went through when I was a kid to a fucking broken leg…?" Roxie's jaw dropped. "That's a low-blow."

"I guess I'm just a bitter bitch with a broken leg then." Zoe held up her hands, shrugging.

"No…" Roxie shook her head. "That just makes you a spoiled rich bitch with her head up her own ass. You are the most ungrateful, selfish and naive person I have ever met! I'm out!"

"Good! I told you to go five minutes ago anyway." Zoe rolled her red puffy eyes.

Roxie grabbed her pea-coat and bag in a rage, murmuring expletives under her breath as she slammed Zoe's door behind herself. She didn't think she had ever been so mad in her life. She didn't know if she wanted to punch a wall or cry. She didn't know if she wanted to go back into Zoe's room to fight some more or run out in the street and scream.

Instead, Roxie paced in the hallway, walking back to Zoe's door and resting her head against it in frustration. She already regretted the harshest moment of the exchange, wishing she could push the rewind button. And Zoe sat in bed on the other side of the door, feeling the same exact way; if not worse. Both girls contemplated making the first move.

However, Roxie backed away from the door slowly and Zoe just clicked play on her episode; stubbornness overcoming both of them.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what!" Santana's eyes bugged out and her mouth hung open in shock. "<em>mamí<em>, you had to be smuggled across some border by some army guys with machine guns?"

"_Si_!" Maria answered rather directly. "How else do you get to the refugee camps in East Sudan without African Union troops sneaking you across the border in the middle of the night?"

"_Ay_, you have to be kidding me?" Santana leaned back in her chair in utter horror. "You're giving me goosebumps!"

"Awww, baby," Brittany rubbed Santana's back. "It's okay. Your mom doesn't look like she has any scratches on her."

"Mhmm," Maria gulped her red wine. "Listen to your wife, Santana. _Calma_, I'm fine. Although, I did catch a mild staph infection the last week I was there."

"Okay, that's it!" Santana waved her hands, laughing. "You're quitting this job _now_."

Maria and Brittany laughed out hard at Santana's dramatics. They were enjoying an intimate conversation after cake and ice cream that early Friday evening on Valentine's Day. The whole family was celebrating Roxie's eighteenth birthday together in Maria's new apartment in low-key fashion, just as the teenager requested. The three of them watched as Roxie played with Gabriel and Chewie on the living room floor in between conversation lulls. She was chasing her little brother and puppy around the coffee table, only to let them chase her around in the opposite direction a minute later.

"No, I'm not, _mija_." Maria shook her head. "I love it! I've never felt so fulfilled in my life."

"That's just great, Maria." Brittany beamed at her mother-in-law and took a sip of her after-dessert coffee.

"Don't encourage her, Britt."

"Why not?" Brittany chuckled. "She's found her calling in life, honey. It's super awesome! Besides, you supported her career change weeks ago."

"Yeah, that's when I thought she would be doing some light consultation and litigation work." Santana pointed out. "I didn't know she would be the freakin' _latina_ James Bond, parachuting in on refugee camps, and saving women and children from human rights atrocities. Now she's probably gonna tell us they're sending her to Iraq or something next."

"Close, _bebé_, Syria. I go for three weeks next month." Maria flatly answered.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Santana exclaimed.

"Mom and _mamí_," Roxie interrupted. "Umm… can I go out for a little while? Jace invited me to get a burger with a few kids from school. It's like some Valentine's single gathering thing."

"Sure, Rox." Brittany smiled. "Just be back before curfew."

"Yeah, and stay away from the crazies and perverts. It's V-Day, so there's a lot of them out." Santana added.

"I will," Roxie pulled on her beanie with a smile. "Thanks again for the amazing birthday dinner and gift card, _abuelita_."

"No problem, _mija_. You're welcome in my apartment anytime, you know that."

Maria held out her arms for a big hug from her grand-daughter before she departed. And the moment melted Santana and Brittany's hearts to see just how much Roxie had been accepted into the extended family. Both of their families had done an amazing job of making Roxie feel like she had always belonged. It made them feel extremely proud. They all watched as Roxie walked out.

"What are the odds she finds her way to Zoe's house by the end of the night?" Santana turned and asked Brittany.

"Ohh-I would say the odds are pretty good." Brittany chuckled.

She bent down to pick up a sleepy Gabriel who seemed sad his big sister had left him all alone. He laid his head on Brittany's shoulder and started to doze off for a small nap. Chewie snuggled between their feet under the table, trying to get his own early evening nap in as well.

"A fight, break-up, broken leg, and another fight; nothing seems to keep them away from each other for long." Santana took a tiny sip of her wine.

"Now, what's the deal with this Zoe girl?" Maria asked.

"It's complicated. _mamí_." Santana brushed her off. "Like teenage-girl-complicated. You don't wanna know."

"Oh, I see…" Maria nodded. "They're each other's blue valentine today. Two destined lovers separated by misunderstandings. _Que lástima_."

"Something like that, ma."

"Enough gossiping about your daughter's love-life," Maria waved her hand. "What do you two have planned for tonight?"

Santana and Brittany looked at each other for a second before answering in unison. "You're looking at it."

"What?" Maria laughed. "I thought for sure you would get one of your friends or Roxie to babysit tonight?"

"We learned a long time ago we were the uncool friends, ma. Once you have a baby, the fun times stop. The only time anyone wants to babysit is when they're trying to play house for a day." Santana finished off her wine. "Both Quinn and Mercedes have sexy dates. And Kurt is in Berlin with Jonathan for some fashion week."

"But we have the most handsome date of all tonight, babe." Brittany cooed into the top of Gabriel's head.

"Awww, yeah we do." Santana leaned over to kiss Gabriel's cheek.

"We already exchanged Valentine gifts this morning, Maria." Brittany shrugged. "We were just gonna catch up on our DVR and maybe have a romantic bath after Gaby goes down for the night."

"Nonsense, I'll take him and the puppy for you guys." Maria motioned for Brittany to hand Gabriel over.

"Uhh-you sure, Maria?" Brittany reluctantly handed the woman her grandson.

"Mhm, I'm sure," Maria patted Gabriel's back. "I've got the diaper bag and portable crib. I'll be fine. You two go and enjoy Valentine's Day. You're only thirty years old for Christ sake. There's no way you should be sitting at home like two old ladies on the most romantic night of the year."

"_mamí_, we can't-"

"_Vete_!" Maria ordered. "I'm offering. It's no problem."

Santana and Brittany didn't quite know what to make of the offer. Their eyes met for a moment as they contemplated Maria's proposal. They really hadn't done a good job of making romantic time for each other over the last year; their family circus could be overwhelming at times. Frankly, the idea of losing their mojo was terrifying to both women. A tiny shiver of excitement vibrated through their bodies as they finally nodded in approval. It was just an offer they couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>Roxie stood at Zoe's security gate later that night. She looked up and down the street, then back up at the large townhouse several times. She was slowly building up the courage to ring the buzzer. Roxie wasn't even sure what she was doing there. She had done a masterful job of avoiding Zoe all week. All she knew was that one minute she was eating french fries and talking about how much Valentine's Day sucked with her music department friends, and the next, she was on her way to Clinton Hill because of one timely text message from Zoe.<p>

Roxie looked down at her phone again to read it.

_Happy belated Birthday and Valentine's Day, Rox. I'm so sorry :( Come to my house around 9? Please?_

Roxie stared down at her phone and sighed, then placed her finger on the buzzer and pushed. About half a minute later, she found herself at Zoe's front door, waiting for it to open.

"Hi…" Zoe slowly opened the door in her wheelchair; her leg propped in a stirrup.

Gone was the oversized sweatshirt and messy ponytail. Zoe was done up rather nicely with a light pink cardigan, flat ironed hair, and a fresh coat of lip gloss. She looked beautiful as always, Roxie thought to herself.

"Hey…" Roxie wiped her frozen nose. "You-uh, asked me to come?"

"Yeah, come in." Zoe rolled backwards, allowing for Roxie to step inside the house.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's in Washington DC for the weekend. It's some Democratic fundraiser thingy. I really could care less." Zoe rambled. "It's not like she really helps when she's here-"

"Zoe, what am I doing here?" Roxie cut her off.

"I just wanted to see you…" Zoe swallowed. "It's been a week and you haven't-"

"You told me to leave, remember?" Roxie narrowed her eyes. "You said you wanted to be alone and that you didn't need anyone-"

"I know what I said," Zoe whispered.

"So, what am I doing here?" Roxie threw up her hands. "Are you bored now? Do you need a friend to binge watch Netflix with? Because I'm just confused now."

"I wanted to apologize and I wanted you to see something." Zoe turned around and started wheeling out of the living room. "Follow me."

"Zo, I don't have time for fucking games." Roxie groaned as she jogged to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"The backyard."

"The backyard?"

They went through the kitchen and ended up at the side door, which led out to the deck. Roxie had only been in Zoe's huge backyard a handful of times, usually to enjoy the giant pool in the sizzling summer months. But now it had to be a frozen tundra and she was wondering what they hell Zoe wanted her to see exactly. Zoe opened the door and wheeled out to the deck. Roxie followed her out and gasped in shock.

In front of Roxie was a beautifully decorated deck, adorned with white track-lighting along the glossy wooden posts and awning. It gave the optical illusion they were standing on a perfectly lit diamond against the rest of the darkened backyard. And in the middle was a small table set for two with one burning vanilla candle, an outside heater, two plates, two mugs, and a steaming pot of some liquid. Roxie was speechless. She had only seen such scenes in cheesy romantic movies.

"Wha…" Roxie started. "Did you do all this yourself…?"

"Yes… and no," Zoe chuckled. "I had help from our maid Catalina. When I told her what I was trying to do, she stayed an extra hour after her shift to help me."

"And what are you trying to do?" Roxie smiled.

Zoe grinned and wheeled herself over to the other side of the deck where she had her crutches propped. Roxie watched as Zoe stood up and balanced on her good leg before placing the crutches under each arm. She gathered herself, then started across the deck towards Roxie with controlled ease. Roxie stared on with glassy eyes and held in a giddy clap. She didn't want to break Zoe's focus one bit. She stopped about a foot in front of Roxie and brightly smiled.

"Zoe, I'm so proud of you!" Roxie couldn't hold it in any longer and lunged for the girl, engulfing her up in a big hug.

"It's my birthday gift to you," Zoe squeaked out. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Roxie finally pulled away and looked into Zoe's eyes.

"I know they're just stupid crutches," Zoe eyes watered and her voice cracked. "But the next step is a walking cast, then walking without the cast, and then… maybe dancing again."

"Yeah…" Roxie whispered.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was alone for a week. And I realized… I-I don't wanna be fucking alone, Rox. I want you there with me. I want people there with me. It's gonna be so hard, frustrating at times, and hurt so bad. I need support. I've been such a fucking dick this whole month. I'm so sorry about last week," Zoe started to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here," Roxie reassured and grabbed Zoe around the waist. "I'm not going anywhere, Zo."

"I need you…" Zoe whispered, leaning her forehead against Roxie's.

"I need you too…" Roxie wiped Zoe's tears and lifted her chin.

They searched each other's eyes for only a split second before locking their soft lips in a passionate kiss. It started out slow before growing in hunger. Zoe leaned against Roxie for balance as their tongues got re-acquainted. And before they knew it, they didn't need the outside chimney after all, it was suddenly plenty warm outside.

"Oh, wow…" Zoe licked her lips as they broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed and rolled her head back, like she had just taken a hit of her favorite drug. And she had.

"Yeah… I missed that too." Roxie chuckled, wrapping her arms around Zoe's lower back. "I have a question though?"

"Mhmm."

"If the crutches were for my birthday… what is everything else for?" Roxie swayed them from side to side.

"Everything else is for Valentine's Day, dork. I'm trying to win you back," Zoe winked. "Hot chocolate and Pb&j sandwiches."

"That's awesome," Roxie laughed into a kiss on Zoe's forehead.

"Will you be my valentine, Rox?"

"I would love to be."

"Good," Zoe interlaced their fingers with one hand. "But you have to make your own sandwich in the kitchen. I only have two hands and one good leg, so I'm gonna need some help in there."

"Of course," Roxie grinned. "After you."

Roxie walked slowly behind and watched as Zoe crutched her way up to the deck door. She didn't think she had ever been so proud except for maybe the day Gabriel had taken his first steps. A lot had happened in that moment, maybe too much to decipher in one night. They still had a lot to talk about if they ever wanted to get back to where they were as a couple months before. They had all the time in the world to get that discussion going some other day though. But not that night, because that night would simply be about sandwiches and hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I know!" Santana clapped as she sat in the passenger seat. "Let's go crash Quinn and Nick's V-Day. I think she said he was taking her to that new Mediterranean restaurant in Downtown."<p>

"San, we are not crashing any of our friend's dates." Brittany laughed, but kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"But why not, baby? There's no point of even trying to plan our own date at this time of night. All the good places to eat are booked and every movie is sold-out."

"We'll just do what we had planned all along," Brittany suggested. "We'll get into our sweat pants, get our _Downton Abbey _marathon on with some red wine, a sexy bath with the champagne your mom gave us for the road, sexy times, and sleep."

"Oh God!" Santana groaned, rolling her head back against the seat. "You make it sound so unsexy when you say it in that tone where you list everything out like we're talking about the family schedule over breakfast. Have we become _that_ couple, Britt? Our Valentine's Day is just another day?"

"Not this again?" Brittany laughed. "San, we're fine."

"Oh, we're fine? Baby, my mother had to tell us to act our own age. She even gave us a bottle of champagne to help 'spice' up the night."

"Sometimes, I really think I married a crazy lady," Brittany laughed out again.

"You love me though." Santana teased.

"I do… with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, babe. But you can't drive worth crap. You totally missed our exit, ugh."

"Relaaaax, crazy lady. Who said we were going home?" Brittany slowly smirked as she flashed her head between the road and her wife.

Santana smiled and shook her head. Brittany was an enigma that she probably would never solve. Her wife was always surprising her when she least expected it, and Santana loved it like that. There was no point in fighting it, Santana just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

A few minutes later they parked on a secluded street next to what looked like a shipping dock. It was too dark for Santana's taste, but Brittany was all smiles and no fear.

"Get out," Brittany wiggled her brows before jumping out of the driver's seat.

"Brittany, what are we doing in Sunset Park?"

"You'll see," Brittany walked to the back of their SUV. She pulled out a thick wool blanket they kept for long car rides and the bottle of champagne Maria had given them. "You wanted spontaneous, so here we are."

"I wanted sexy spontaneous, baby." Santana laughed. "This is creepy-freeze-your-ass-off-on-a-cold-Brooklyn-night spontaneous."

"Stop being a wimp, San." Brittany shoved the blanket and bottle into her arms. "You'll remember this place when you see it."

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and then led the way to a random brick building by the car. She jumped up and grabbed the fire escape, pulling it down. Santana kept a lookout for anyone. She gave the building one more long look until it finally clicked.

"Oh wait! Is this the secret spot?"

"Mhm!" Brittany smiled big. "Come on."

The couple went up the fire escape until they finally made it onto the roof. The cold wind slapped them both in the face as a harsh welcome. They quickly wrapped themselves in the thick blanket and took a seat. Brittany popped open the champagne and a loud sudsy bang echoed throughout the empty docks. Both of them giggled like school girls as they took turns taking swigs from the bottle.

"Mmm, my mom is so gangsta buying this _Cristal_ champagne." Santana joked after taking a long drink.

"Of course she is!" Brittany giggled. "She's like a superhero, remember?"

"Don't remind me, please."

Brittany laughed, pulling Santana closer to her under the blanket. "You remember why we call this place the secret spot?"

"Mhm, it's because it's hands-down the best view of Manhattan in the whole borough and no one knows about it except for us."

"That's right!" Brittany toasted the skyline with the bottle. "God… it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is, Britt…"

They leaned their heads against each other and gazed out at the Manhattan lights. As the champagne took over, the island looked like a mirage floating in the abyss. They both had the sudden urge to reach out and touch it.

"So, how many people do you think are getting laid right now? Or getting back from horrible dates?" Santana asked, taking the bottle from Brittany and drinking.

"Probably the same amount of people who are asking someone to marry them right now," Brittany smiled against Santana's temple.

"Valentine's Day… gotta love it!" Santana joked. "So, why here, Britt? Why this rooftop tonight?"

"I don't know," Brittany took the bottle back from Santana. "It just popped into my head. We used to come up here all the time, remember?"

"I do," Santana grinned. "Many-a-sexy times happened right here under the stars."

"I knew you were gonna say that," Brittany laughed. "No, I just think on a night like this - on a night where you're questioning if the mojo is gone, it's a nice place to be."

"Oh no, honey. I wasn't saying… I mean, I didn't mean it like-"

Brittany cut her off with a kiss. "I know, San. But you didn't let me finish."

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered against her lips.

"People are so quick to want more," Brittany started. "They want more money or to go on vacations. They just wanna get away. It's like, they work so hard to get where they're at, only to convince themselves it's not good enough anymore."

"Mhm," Santana sat up and was now gazing lovingly at her wife.

"If people only knew they could make their own kingdoms right at home, they wouldn't make themselves so crazy," Brittany continued. "Like _this_ all I need, right here. You, me, this bottle of champagne, this amazing view, Gabriel, Roxie… Brooklyn; that's my kingdom."

"I like that, Britt…" Santana slowly smiled and nodded. "Brooklyn is our kingdom."

"Yep," Brittany leaned into an Eskimo kiss. "I'd rather be nowhere else."

"Me neither. You're a genius, Brittany," Santana whispered against her lips.

"I know," she whispered back. "And since we're up here and sharing, now would be a good time to tell you I'm so ready to get pregnant again."

"Yeah?" Santana's heart raced and she frantically searched Brittany's eyes.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "You told me to tell you when I was ready and I've been thinking about it. I'm so ready, baby."

"Oh God, me too!" Santana's eyes filled with tears. "I miss that newborn smell, the little clothes, and that little pinched cry."

"Oh, I know," Brittany cooed as she teared up as well. "Just thinking about that little newborn cry is giving me goosebumps."

"We are such saps," Santana wiped away tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Brittany sniffled.

"So, we're doing this? We're gonna call Doctor Beckett first thing tomorrow and schedule an appointment?"

"We're doing it," Brittany nodded.

"I'm so happy," Santana grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, San."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Britt."

The couple snuggled the blanket around themselves tighter and continued sharing the bottle of champagne. They laid their heads back against one another just enjoying the view of Manhattan and overlooking their kingdom.


	47. Failure to Communicate

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

A big thank you to** DieZeitVergeht**!

I'm so sorry this is late! I promise the next chapter will be up much faster now that I have the last three chapters and epilogue fully outlined. Thank you for all your support and much love for still sticking with this story :)

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Failure to Communicate<strong>

Santana tapped her foot against Doctor Beckett's thinly carpeted floor and folded her arms in frustration on why the energetic woman was taking so long. She tried to make the time go by faster as her and Brittany sat in two reception chairs by looking around the modernist office and lingering on the woman's various Chicago University degrees. Doctor Beckett had a pin board hanging on the right wall of her office, covered with pictures of babies she had delivered throughout the years. There must have been hundreds of cute wrinkly-faced newborn Polaroids and Santana was impressed. However, no picture was cuter than Gabriel's, she secretly thought to herself.

Brittany just pleasantly smiled as she thumbed through a family planning pamphlet she found lying nearby. This was Santana's usual routine whenever anyone kept the couple waiting for more than five minutes. Brittany found it most adorable -in a child throwing a tantrum kind of way- she smiled to herself, flipping through the pages. The couple were expecting some very important results. It had been about a month since that Valentine's Day night when they decided to have another baby up on that cold Brooklyn rooftop. Eventually, they made time to see their trusted Doctor Beckett for a consultation and to run some tests earlier that month. As usual, Santana was anxious and Brittany was as cool as a cucumber.

"Honey, you need to relax." Brittany said, casually flipping another page.

"I am relaxed," Santana scoffed.

"_Suuuure_ you are. I believe you."

"I am," Santana stressed. "What makes you think I'm not relaxed?"

"Uh, because it's about forty-five degrees outside and you're sweating bullets." Brittany pointed out, chuckling.

"I just don't get how the woman makes like a hundred-thousand dollars a year, yet she still can't afford a watch. I'm just sayin'..."

"Is this really about Doctor Beckett not having a watch or is it about something else?"

"What do you mean?"

Brittany brought the pamphlet back down to her lap and gave Santana an incredulous look. "I mean, what are you so nervous about? This is our second time around with this. We should be feeling like a couple of pros."

"Ha!" Santana mockingly yelled out. "A couple of _pros_? Babe, this would be our second kid; I hardly think that makes us 'pros'?"

"That's not what I meant," Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes. "I meant, we've been through these preliminary fertility tests before. It was just your standard Pap test, blood work, hormone work, and she gave me that cute little ovulation diary."

"That doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking though, baby." Santana explained. "We had such a difficult time getting pregnant with Gaby. I just wanna know if everything went okay, that's all. You remember all the complications we had, false positives, and... the miscarriage...?"

Santana felt guilty bringing up the last part as soon as she let the word trail off her tongue. She had the sudden urge to try to pull it back before it hit Brittany's ears. It was still something they didn't really talk about. But Santana felt it was important for Brittany not to completely bury and disregard.

"I remember..." Brittany gently spoke before turning to Santana.

"Brittany, I'm sorry..." Santana apologized. "That's the last thing you probably want to think about-"

"No, it's okay." Brittany waved her hand. "But I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Britt."

Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hands, sucking in a breath before speaking. "I really need you to relax and just be calm through this whole process for me, okay? It's complicated and scary enough."

"I can try to do that." Santana smiled, bringing Brittany's knuckles to mouth for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you," Brittany mouthed.

"But I need something from you too, honey."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Santana caressed Brittany's hands. "I need you to let me have my freak-outs every once in awhile. Your uterus is important to me, and I'm allowed to worry when it comes to this stuff too."

"Aww," Brittany cooed. "I don't know how you managed to make saying 'my uterus is important you' kind of romantic, but you just did."

The couple shared a hardy laugh and long kiss before the office door swung open. Doctor Erin Beckett glided into her digs with a bright smile. Santana and Brittany barely had enough time to react. They broke the kiss like two guilty teenagers.

"Oh, by all means, don't let me interrupt." Doctor Beckett teased as she took a seat.

"Hi, Erin." They both shyly greeted her.

The doctor grinned and adjusted her seat before opening a folder of test results. She was always such a pleasant energy and the couple was really lucky to have her by their side over the last few years.

"So, how's everything going today?" She made small talk as she continued to organize some papers. "How's the baby?"

"Everything is great today," Brittany smiled. "Gabriel's his amazing little self as always. He's at his godmother Mercedes'; we're gonna pick him up after this."

"Aww, that's good," Doctor Beckett smiled again. "So, I won't keep you two waiting any longer. I have some test results here from last week..."

Brittany and Santana both perked up at the mentioning of the results and instinctively held hands. Brittany remained rather at ease while Santana held her breath. She really could not help it after the many years they spent going through various fertility complications before conceiving Gabriel; she took nothing for granted.

"... And everything looks good," Doctor Beckett announced with a tight confident smile. "All your hormone levels are normal and all your panels came back clean."

"Ah, that's awesome!" Brittany clapped. "Honey, isn't that awesome?"

Santana just grinned and nodded, interlacing their fingers tighter.

"I don't see any reason why you guys can't start trying in the next few months, maybe even as early as Brittany's next ovulation cycle." The doctor suggested. "Of course, I want to put you on a prenatal vitamin regimen as soon as possible, Britt."

"I can remember to take a few vitamins everyday and I still have the books on all those special fertility diets too. God, I'm so excited." Brittany beamed.

"Me too, sweetie." Santana cooed. "But I just have a few questions, Erin?"

"Shoot," Doctor Beckett sat back in her seat.

"Britt will be turning thirty-one in two weeks," Santana started with some hesitation. "Doesn't the conception rate drop for a woman once you're in your thirties and so on? If it was hard for us to conceive just a few years ago, won't it be even harder this time around?"

As soon as Santana asked the question, she could feel Brittany flash her a curious look from the corner of her eye.

"Yes and no," Doctor Beckett started to explain. "It's true that as you age your eggs age too, making it harder to conceive. However, there are other factors that come into play as well that have an almost equal impact. For instance, the method of insemination is very important. You two still want to do a private home insemination, I assume?"

"Yes - Maybe." Brittany and Santana fired off dueling answers.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Brittany asked. "That's how we did it with Gabriel and that's how I wanna do it with this next baby, San."

"I-I'm just trying to keep options open," Santana explained. "I read that In vitro has a higher conception rate. I just don't want to go through with what we did before, Britt. We had months and months of heartache. I want whatever is gonna be the fastest and most efficient."

"Efficient? Are we making a baby here or building a computer?" Brittany asked annoyed. "And we did In vitro, remember? It was expensive and invasive and I hated it."

"There's nothing wrong with keeping options open, Brittany."

"Okay, so you're now open to getting pregnant too then, right?" Brittany quipped. "I mean, we're just keeping options 'open' after all."

"Ugh, Britt. That's just not fair..."

Doctor Beckett looked on, watching as the two traded blows before finally speaking up.

"Ya know, it's important to keep in mind that all of this is still in the early stages. You guys have time to sit and talk about a few things before our next appointment - before we go any further. Why don't you go ahead and do that. Hash it all out and then we can decide how to proceed a little later."

"Yeah... okay, let's do that." Brittany quirked her mouth and still seemed annoyed with her wife.

Santana tentatively nodded in agreement with Doctor Beckett's orders. It made perfect sense to have a big discussion about just how they were going to go about this all. However, it did beg the question on why they had not already had it all hashed out to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Ba-na-na," Brittany sounded out.<p>

"Nana!" Gabriel confidently shouted back.

"Good job!" Brittany proudly smiled. "Okay, how about 'avo-ca-do'," she playfully sounded out again and pointed at an endcap full of the bumpy deep-green fruit.

"_Cate_."

"No, baby, ca-do."

"_Cate_!"

It took Brittany a few seconds to sort out the issue as they slowly made their way through the produce section at the market. She stared down at Gabriel, squinting one eye at the toddler before Santana finally cleared it up.

"_Aguacate_, babe." Santana chuckled and put a head of lettuce into the cart. "_Muy bien, papi._"

"Ohh, right..." Brittany mouthed, nodding. She didn't do much else to really acknowledge Santana and continued to focus her attention on their son as they shopped.

They had picked Gabriel up from Mercedes' apartment after their appointment with Doctor Beckett, deciding to do some grocery shopping the rest of that Sunday afternoon. Brittany had been icy since they left the office and Santana thought she would give her some time before pushing the issue.

"I keep forgetting if Roxie likes this brand of quinoa burgers or did she say she wanted the regular veggie burgers?" Santana asked as she stared down at two different packages of frozen patties in her hand. "I can never keep up with her hippie eating habits."

"Don't be mean, San. Get her both," Brittany subtly rolled her eyes, picking up a package of turkey burgers and tossing them into the cart.

"Hey, I was just teasing. What's with you?" Santana finally asked. "You've been super short with me since we left the doctor's."

"No, I haven't."

"_Yes_, you have, Britt."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way," Brittany mumbled.

"See, that! That right there!" Santana pointed. "You've been super ice-queen status with me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Britt… come on," Santana lowered her eyes. "If I'm gonna be in the doghouse for a few days, I at least deserve to know why."

"I don't wanna talk about-" Brittany paused as an older couple passed through their conversation. "...I don't wanna talk about it here," she whispered.

"So, there is something to talk about then?" Santana smirked.

"Oh. I think we established there's something to talk about after what just went down at the doctor's."

"So, we have a difference of opinion," Santana shrugged. "So what! We're married; it happens."

"This was different though, San. It's like weren't even on the same planet in there. And the questions you asked…?" Brittany shook her head.

"What was wrong with the questions I asked?"

"I don't know, they just seemed cold. It was all 'age', 'stats', and 'conception rates'. I felt like a science experiment just sitting there."

Brittany pulled out Gabriel's sippy cup of apple juice from the diaper bag and handed it to him. The toddler chomped on a Teddy Graham cookie and seemed oblivious to his mothers quarrel as he people watched.

"I was just trying to be thorough and ask the important questions. I'm not gonna apologize for that. I'm not gonna apologize for caring so damn much."

"I'm not asking you to apologize; just tone it down." Brittany said, pushing the cart down the next aisle. "Nothing is even close to happening yet and I'm already starting to feel stressed about this whole thing. I think that's why I had trouble conceiving a few years ago."

"You think I stressed you out before we had Gabe?"

"That's not what I said, San." Brittany sighed. "It was more of a case of stressing myself out, you know? I don't want that to happen again."

"Britt, I don't either." Santana gently tugged on Brittany's wrist, forcing them to stop in the middle of the aisle. "But we can't just ignore these big issues. We're talking about expanding our family; decisions have to be made."

"What decisions have to be made right now though?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, there are things we have to take into consideration. Like, did you ever think about where exactly the next baby is going to sleep? We need to think about getting a bigger house."

Brittany eyes bugged out slightly at the comment. She had never thought about the space issue before. How had she never thought about the space issue? Better yet, how had they not discussed it yet?

"But I love our brownstone…" Brittany lamented.

"I love it too, baby. But where is Gabriel gonna sleep once the baby moves into his nursery? Our room? I don't think that'll be good for our sex life in the long run?" Santana tried to joke.

"Not funny right now, San." Brittany started to push the cart.

"And then there's the whole question about not only a new house, but where we'll live?" Santana continued as she followed after Brittany. "What if Roxie decides to go to college in Manhattan or something? Don't you think we should be close to her?"

"Don't you think our daughter deserves a little space once she decides to move away? I know I wouldn't want my parents breathing down my neck. Besides, we don't even know if she's going to college yet." Brittany shook her head and pulled open a freezer.

"Trust me, she will."

"And Manhattan?" Brittany snarled, throwing some frozen mixed veggies in the cart. "There's a reason why we left there after undergrad in the first place."

"Well, we can't raise a family in Bushwick long-term." Santana announced.

"Since when!" Brittany exclaimed. "What's wrong with Bushwick?"

"There are other neighborhoods in Brooklyn, babe - better neighborhoods."

"_Liiike_?"

"_Liiike,_ Clinton Hill."

"Really, Santana?" Brittany laughed in disbelief. "Clinton Hill is uppity and cultureless. I don't wanna bring our babies up there. At least Bushwick has soul."

"It's just a suggestion, Britt. We should just keep our-"

"Options open!" Brittany finished Santana's sentence. "I know. You keep saying that."

"Well, it's true…" Santana lowered her voice.

"Can we just not right now?" Brittany stopped and turned. "This is all a lot to process. A new baby, a new house, Roxie moving away to college, and our obvious failure to communicate at the moment; let's just talk about it later, please."

Santana felt guilty as she searched Brittany's soft blue eyes. She had not meant for all of it to come out like word vomit that day. It was one of the few moments she cursed her over-logical pragmatic side. That side wanted to keep the conversation going until an agreement was reached, but Brittany needed some time to process things and she would respect that.

Santana nodded, kissing Brittany's cheek. She said nothing else about it for the rest of the shopping trip.

* * *

><p>Roxie tapped her cherry red smooth Doc Martens to the hazy lo-fi beats of the <em>Dum Dum Girls<em> as she sat in a wooden coffee house chair. She only unburied her head from the music magazine she was reading whenever the door to the main Starbucks entrance glided open. She cursed silently to herself whenever it was just another soccer mom coming in to buy her brood of kids some sugary fraps after a Sunday afternoon AYSO game.

Zoe's appointment was supposed to have been wrapped up and Roxie was getting anxious. It had been the new routine three days a week since late February. Zoe would go to her physical therapy appointments and Roxie would always be waiting at the local Starbucks next to her therapist office to meet her afterwards.

Roxie stared off as she recalled how the last few weeks had gone since Valentine's Day. She had to admit, it felt like new love again. They were enjoying each other's company like an old divorced couple who were slowly reconciling. The rediscovery phase seemed necessary, but Roxie was ready for a label now. They had danced around it long enough since Valentine's Day and Roxie decided that day was the day she would bring it up, no matter how awkward. She was snapped out of her daydream with the sudden pressure of a crutch playfully tapping her leg. Zoe softly smiled down at her.

"Hey!" Roxie quickly snatched off her headphones. "I didn't see you come in. How did it go today?"

"Meh," Zoe shrugged before taking a seat. She leaned her crutches against the adjacent wall. "I guess I'm getting stronger. I'm not dancing yet, so that still sucks."

"Zo, you're doing amazing. You're in a soft cast a couple of weeks ahead of schedule. Come on, one step at a time, right?"

Roxie reached across the small table and instinctively grabbed Zoe's frosty hand. She looked into her eyes and fought off the sudden urge to kiss her. The last few weeks had been full of moments like that; both teenagers in a state of limbo; not sure what the acceptable amount of affection should be. Roxie shyly smiled and drew her hand safely back.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Zoe asked. "We can hit up that bookstore you like down the street from here."

"We can do that," Roxie nodded. "But I was actually thinking we could chill here for awhile longer and just, you know… talk."

"Um, okay," Zoe shrugged. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Uhhh-how did your appointment go?" Roxie fired off a generic question and took a swig of her now lukewarm drink to clear her throat.

"You already asked that, weirdo. I said 'meh'," Zoe giggled and reached across to steal a crumb of Roxie's cranberry scone. It was one of those actions that was so very casual in nature, yet intimate at the same time. Roxie got butterflies.

"I know, but you don't really ever talk about what you do three days a week. I'm just curious."

"Mkay, I worked on my calf strength," Zoe stole another piece of scone. "Oh, and I did some new exercise that helps with flexor and extensor synapse rejuvenation in my foot. Whatever that means," she mumbled under her breath.

"That sounds fancy," Roxie smiled. "What else did you do?"

"Hey, I have a question for you? How did chess with your dad go today after work today?" Zoe lifted an eyebrow. "And when are you gonna tell your moms you've been getting buddy-buddy with him over the last few months?"

"_Wowwww_, you went there?" Roxie shook her head. "I told you about him and I meeting once a week in confidence, Z. So not fair."

"See, you don't like _21 Questions_ very much, huh?"

"I'm just making conversation," Roxie explained. "No need to hit below the belt."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rox." Zoe sighed. "I always get a little grumpy after a hard ass session. Things just feel like there not moving fast enough and my leg still fucking hurts. It's like one step forward, two steps back every damn week-"

"Hey, hey," Roxie reached across the table again and grabbed Zoe's hand. "You don't need to apologize. I know it's tough and I'm so proud of you. You need to start giving yourself a lot more credit. Actually, I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"For what?"

"For being rude to you last month," Roxie admitted. "I know getting back to dancing is so important to you. It's your life and passion. I showed zero respect for that and I was a total dick about it. I'm so sorry."

"You were just trying to give me a kick in the ass; it's cool." Zoe smiled.

"You still deserve an apology. If dancing is what you wanna do-if it's gonna make you happier than anything else on the planet, then I'm one-hundred percent behind you. I need you to know that. Because I know you can do it, Zo. I know you can come back from this."

"Thanks, Rox…" Zoe swallowed as she looked into Roxie's eyes. She instinctively interlaced their fingers and rubbed her thumb along Roxie's before realizing what she was doing. Zoe stopped and shyly pulled her hand back. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Actually… no," Roxie licked her lips.

"Um, alright."

"Where do I start?" Roxie sucked in a breath. "Zoe, I've really enjoyed hanging out with you the last few months."

"Okay," Zoe nervously agreed. "Me too. It's been nice."

"It has been nice just being around you again. I missed you so much."

"Oh my god, me too." Zoe breathed out. She reached out and grabbed Roxie's hand again.

"But…" Roxie paused. "I-I don't think I can-"

"Oh shit!" Zoe blurted. "You found someone else, didn't you? And you can't hang out with me anymore because they think it'll get weird?"

"What!" Roxie leaned back in surprise. "How did you get all that from five words?"

"I think I know where this speech is going," Zoe's voice quivered. "I waited too long and now I lost you."

Roxie slowly smiled, then broke out into a soft chuckle.

"Why-why is this funny to you?"

"It's funny because you didn't let me finish, lame." Roxie laughed. "I was going to _say_, I don't think I can just be your friend anymore."

"Why…?" Zoe swallowed.

"Because… I want something more. I want what we used to have."

"Yeah?" Zoe whispered.

"Yeah, I do," Roxie smiled. "On Valentine's Day you said all that stuff and then here we are like three weeks later and nothing. I'm just confused…"

"I thought I was being a gentlewoman," Zoe explained. "I didn't want to rush you if you weren't ready."

"I didn't want to rush _you_!" Roxie echoed.

"Really?" Zoe cooed. "So, what-what does this mean?"

"Zoe," Roxie reached over to grip Zoe's other hand. "I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

"Does that mean you wanna try again?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Roxie giggled.

"I think you just might," Zoe laughed through glassy eyes. "I think I'm gonna need it in writing too."

"You're a dork," Roxie laughed and scooted her chair around to get closer. She leaned in. "How about this? Zoe Daniels, will you be my girlfriend… again?"

Zoe grinned as she flickered her eyes between Roxie's beautiful speckled eyes and plump lips. She paused for the drama, but didn't really have to think twice about her answer.

"I thought you'd never ask," Zoe whispered into a firm kiss to seal the deal.

They hummed into each other's lips and soaked in that familiar taste. It was all cherry chapstick and lip gloss; caramel macchiato and juicy apple shampoo; it was so teenage girl. And after months and months of feeling lost, both girls were now found.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what's taking Rox so long. I'm so hungry!" Santana growled.<p>

"She text back and said she'd be here any minute with Zoe. You can wait five more minutes." Brittany playfully nudged her.

"That would be a lot more possible if these two giant pizzas weren't staring me right in the face, babe." Santana pointed at the two pies sitting on trays in the middle of their table.

"You were always the impatient one, ever since we were kids," Quinn chimed in.

"No, I second Santana. I'm starving. You guys promised pizza and this just feels like a tease now." Mercedes stared at the greasy pineapple-pepperoni pizza and pouted like she was being tortured.

"See, Cedes knows what's up." Santana reached over for a high-five.

"You guys are ridiculous," Brittany laughed. "We're giving her a couple of more minutes and that's final."

The four friends found time to meet up for a casual Sunday dinner at their favorite_ Tony's Pizzeria_. They tried to do a fun family-like dinner at least once a month just to catch up and gossip. Santana was grateful for it being that particular day because of the awkwardness between her and Brittany earlier on. It was nice to have their best friends act like a buffer for a couple of hours.

"But Gabriel gets to eat," Santana argued.

"You're jealous of your toddler now?" Quinn asked flatly.

"Yeah, Quinn, at this point I am. You gotta problem with that?"

The four of them laughed and looked towards Gabriel who sat in a restaurant high-chair. He snacked away on a slice of the veggie pizza they ordered for Roxie.

"He's making that pizza look really good…" Mercedes observed.

"We clearly have to focus your minds on something else then," Quinn chuckled. "Oh, how did your appointment go with your OB/GYN this morning? You guys haven't said anything yet."

"Yeah, when can we expect our next godchild?" Mercedes added.

Santana and Brittany both stiffened up at the questions. They just wanted to put it to rest for the time being and talk about it at a more private occasion. Santana couldn't hide her disdain for the untimely questions and gave them both a look.

"I take it didn't go well then?" Quinn asked.

"No, it did," Brittany started. "There were just some communication issues we didn't really see coming."

"Yeah, we don't really feel like talking about them with you guys until we hash it all out with each other first. If you don't mind? Some things you gotta keep in-house for awhile. Plus, we haven't really told Roxie anything yet. We were going to wait a bit to do that too." Santana explained.

"Sure," Quinn nodded.

"We get it, girl. Say no more." Mercedes followed.

Quinn and Mercedes both flashed one another a subtle smile before returning their faces to a neutral expression. Quinn knew Brittany would tell her everything in the faculty lounge on their free period the next day, and Mercedes knew Santana would do the same at the studio.

"So, um… how good is this Doctor Beckett?" Quinn asked, taking a drink of her soda.

"I don't know, really good," Santana shrugged. "We see no need to change. She has always made Britt and I feel like a priority. And she knows her s.h.i.t, which I can appreciate."

"Oh," Quinn nodded. "So, is she like really informative and hands-on, would you say?"

"She's just the best," Brittany gloated. "When I was pregnant with Gabriel, I would call her at the most random times. She always took my calls, no matter what. She's amazing like that."

"Hm, good to know…" Quinn slowly nodded.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Santana pointed at Quinn.

"What was what?" Quinn laughed.

"That little 'hm, good to know' comment?"

"Damn, I was just curious." Quinn raised her hands.

Brittany gasped. "You're pregnant!"

"What!" Santana and Mercedes both yelped.

"I'm…" Quinn paused and looked between her three best friends before breaking out into a proud smile. "Mhmm, we found out this morning. I took like ten tests just to make sure. I was going to wait and tell you guys until after we saw a doctor-"

"Ahhhh!" Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes erupted in unison.

Their shrieks turned heads in the pizzeria, but they all could really care less. Gabriel's face contorted and he cocked his head like a Labrador at the strange scene. Mercedes squeezed Quinn; Santana and Brittany followed suit. Brittany added the extra gesture of rubbing Quinn's belly and baby-talking to her future godchild until Santana had to pry her off.

"Jesus, what's all the screaming about?" Roxie asked, interrupting the moment. "It's super embarrassing. I almost didn't want to walk up and admit you all were my family."

They all turned to find Roxie and Zoe at the table. They stood close together with their hands clasped around one of Zoe's crutches. The PDA didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table. It was the first thing they all noticed.

"Wait, are you two back together?" Brittany's face lit up.

"Yep!" Zoe proudly admitted. She smiled brightly and bashfully snuggled into Roxie's shoulder.

"Awwww!" The four women cooed.

"Way to go, _mija_! Woo!" Santana rubbed it in.

"Oh my God, please stop." Roxie groaned and turned red. She pulled out a chair for Zoe, taking her crutches.

"Woxie, Woxie!" Gabriel greeted his big sister as she took a seat across from him. He waved and held out a piece of soggy bell pepper.

"Hi, buddy!" Roxie waved back. "I missed you today."

"We have to like double celebrate now," Brittany clapped.

"Can we celebrate by eating?" Santana whined.

"Yes, now we can_ eat_, babe." Brittany laughed. She didn't have to repeat herself before everyone dug in like a pack of animals.

"What else are we celebrating, Mom?" Roxie asked confused, taking a slice of the veggie pizza.

"Your Auntie Quinn is pregnant," Brittany announced.

"Oh yeah!" Roxie exclaimed. "Awesome! Congrats, Auntie Q."

"Yeah, congrats, Mrs. Helms." Zoe added.

The family and friends settled in and continued to eat in a state of euphoria. It was one of those big family moments where everyone seemed completely fine with talking through and over one another. The conversation weaved between Quinn's pregnancy and the teenagers' rekindled romance until Roxie made her moms shut up about it. They then just spent the better half of the dinner discussing possible baby names for the soon-to-be addition to their unconventional clan. Everyone was buzzing and as Santana looked around, she couldn't help but notice how memories were being made.

* * *

><p><em>Take me out tonight<em>  
><em>Where there's music and there's people<em>  
><em>And they're young and alive<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>I never never want to go home<em>  
><em>Because I haven't got one<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>

_Take me out tonight_  
><em>Because I want to see people and I<em>  
><em>Want to see life<em>  
><em>Driving in your car<em>  
><em>Oh, please don't drop me home<em>  
><em>Because it's not my home, it's their<em>  
><em>Home, and I'm welcome no more<em>

_And if a double-decker bus_  
><em>Crashes into us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Is such a heavenly way to die<em>  
><em>And if a ten-ton truck<em>  
><em>Kills the both of us<em>  
><em>To die by your side<em>  
><em>Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine...<em>

The scratchy sounds of_ The Smiths_ popped and hissed out of Zoe's record player while the teenagers were matching the jangly guitar riffs and unusual baritone-falsetto combo voice of Morrissey with their own intense make-out session.

They slithered together on Zoe's satin comforter, intertwining their legs. Their hands gently brushed hair out of the way and softly caressed both thighs and hips. Roxie and Zoe had only been back together three days after being apart for close to eight months, but you would have thought they were away from each other much longer the way they used the last seventy-two hours to get reacquainted. They flat out refused to take their hands off each other let alone their eyes over the last few days. And it had been as if the world had stopped spinning only for them.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you bought me that record player last Christmas," Zoe hummed as they finally broke their kiss for air. "And left all your Smiths albums after we broke up."

"I'm just glad you didn't smash them all," Roxie giggled into another kiss. "Because Morrissey is God and that would just be blasphemous, babe."

"God, I missed that…" Zoe whispered, running her fingers through Roxie's dark locks.

"Missed what?"

"You calling me 'babe'. I've been getting goosebumps every time you use a pet name on me the last few days." Zoe admitted.

"Yeah… me too," Roxie playfully touched their noses. "I kind-of miss some other things too," she wiggled an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, I _know_!" Zoe groaned. "How in the hell do we both get our periods on the same day we get back together? It's not fair, ugh."

"Hey, it's not all bad," Roxie shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I want you. But I also like how we've been just snuggling and getting our mack on. It's more intimate in a way."

Zoe searched Roxie's eyes and swallowed. "I don't know how I ever survived without you the last few months."

"Me neither."

"Let's not do that again, okay?" Zoe spoke above a whisper.

"No, let's not," Roxie chuckled. "I don't plan on losing you ever again."

"Good," Zoe smiled into a kiss before readjusting herself. Her soft cast was making it hard to lay in prime make-out position, but they were making it work. "I promise not to mess up again either, Rox."

"It wasn't just you, Zo. I did a lot of stupid shit too," Roxie admitted. "I kept a lot of stuff in and just exploded on you and that's never healthy."

"Not as stupid as me, Rox. I mean, how could I not see what a bitch they all were being to you? I'm still so fucking embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Well, I think you were just doing what anyone else would do, baby." Roxie argued. "Anybody would try to make it work between their best friends and significant other. I don't have any hard feelings about it anymore. It's over now."

"You live and you learn, right?" Zoe smiled.

"Exactly. We're still not gonna be a perfect couple, but we know how to handle ourselves now, I hope. The growing pains should be over with," Roxie explained.

"We just have to be honest, no matter what." Zoe said. "No more letting shit fester. If we have a problem, we need to just say it. I feel like our whole problem, and why we broke up before, was just one big fucking failure to communicate."

"Yeah, I know…" Roxie caressed Zoe's hip. "Now, can we please stop talking and get back to kissing? I gotta be home in like an hour."

"What am I, a piece of meat?"

"Mm, something like that." Roxie joked into a hard kiss and wrapped her leg around Zoe, attempting to get a bit more aggressive with her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Zoe whimpered. "My leg."

"Oh shit!" Roxie pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Zoe."

"Maybe, we should stick to the PG make-out position?" Zoe giggled. "Just until you learn how to maneuver around this thing."

"I can do that," Roxie snuggled in closer. "Mm, especially since we'll be getting a lot more practice in."

"You got that right, baby," Zoe grinned.

The young couple smiled into a kiss and easily picked up right where they had left off. The familiar feeling of time seeming to stop only for them took hold once again. Their lips smacked, their bodies hummed, the air buzzed all around them, and _The Smiths_ played them out.

* * *

><p>Santana switched off the blow dryer and ran her fingers through her silky raven strands. She closely examined in the bathroom mirror how the copper highlights were washing out and made a mental note to see her hairdresser the next weekend. She switched off the light and walked out. She smiled as she was met with the sight of Brittany typing away at her laptop on the bed while Gabriel slept next to her.<p>

"I think I might go with auburn highlights for late winter," Santana said aloud as she glided into the bedroom. "What do you think, Britt?"

"I think you would look sexy with clown hair, babe." Brittany monotonously answered and continued to click away absentmindedly on her MacBook.

"Clown hair? Really?" Santana lightly giggled. She pulled an oversized Brooklyn Law School sweatshirt over her head before sliding gently onto the bed, not wanting to wake their son.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are in a baggy sweatshirt?" Brittany raised an eyebrow over her reading glasses.

"Oh yeah?" Santana huskily chuckled, scooting up to a sleeping Gabriel. "Is someone feeling frisky? You want me to put Gaby in his crib?"

"Hmm-he can stay a little bit longer," Brittany decided. "I have a little more work to do. And I like having him in bed with us. It reminds me of when he was a newborn."

"He's been knocking out fast lately. What do they have him doing at that daycare all day? Running laps?" Santana laughed.

"I think he's going through a growth spurt, San," Brittany pointed out. "That's why he's been eating more and tired out faster."

"Awww, my baby is growing up," Santana cooed. "He's gonna be turning two in under two months. Where did the time go?"

"Mhmm."

Santana pouted and looked down at Gabriel. He slept on his side and lightly snored. She ran her finger through his wispy dirty blond locks before leaning down to kiss the side of his temple. Santana pulled his little froggy blanket around his shoulders tighter and looked back up at Brittany.

"You remember when I told you on Sunday that I had nothing to apologize for, Britt?" Santana suddenly asked. "I was wrong with the way I went over your head at the appointment with Doctor Beckett. I was a little out of line. I can worry about all things to do with your uterus, but that still doesn't give me the right to tell you what to do with it."

Brittany stopped clacking away at her keyboard and looked down at Santana. "Honey, I appreciate you saying that. That means a lot, but it's not entirely true. We're a partnership and you do have a say. This is just something we needed to talk about before went in there guns blazin'."

"I know, right?" Santana sighed. "The new house thing I had been thinking about for awhile, I don't know why I didn't bring it up before. I feel like a railroaded you with all that stuff, ugh."

Brittany finally closed her laptop and placed it with her glasses on her nightstand before scooting down on the bed next to her wife and son. She started rubbing Gabriel's back gently, propping her head up on her elbow.

"Maybe, we shouldn't rush this whole having another baby thing, San." Brittany suggested.

"Britt, I wanna have another baby."

"I know, me too. But we need to take it in steps." Brittany said. "I feel like we did things a little backwards here and then everything just got out of whack. I don't like feeling out-of-whack with you."

"I don't either," Santana cooed. "I don't know how that happened."

"It's gonna happen," Brittany reached over to tuck some hair behind Santana's ear. "I think we've been married long enough to know some days we're just not gonna be able to communicate."

"I guess so…"

"I think we need to tell Roxie we're gonna start trying for a baby soon. That should be the first thing we do is get her approval," Brittany announced.

"I totally agree," Santana nodded.

"And I also think being pregnant and moving at the same time can't be healthy with all the stress involved," Brittany started. "Maybe, there's another option we can try? Like, maybe we can move Roxie into the basement and Gabriel into her room if a new baby were to come?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "That just might work for the time being. And she's a hipster, so you know she'll be able to rock a good ole basement room with style."

"You're so mean to her sometimes," Brittany chuckled.

Santana laughed and leaned into a kiss. They both looked down at Gabriel and took turns drawing circles on his back. They still loved to watch him sleep as if he just came home from the hospital the day before.

"I've also been thinking about something you said last Sunday, Britt."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"If you can't-if you have difficulties getting pregnant again like you did with Gabriel, I was thinking how I might be open to trying to get pregnant…" Santana shyly looked up at Brittany before flashing her eyes back down.

Brittany slowly smiled and lifted Santana's chin. "I love how you're offering that, Santana. That's huge and means so much. I think that may have been the sweetest most unselfish thing you have ever said to me, baby."

"I mean it," Santana whispered. "I'm willing to go through with it if you can't, Britt."

"I love you," Brittany whispered into a kiss.

"I love you more," Santana hummed back. "You want me to take Gaby to his crib now?"

"Mm-he can stay a little bit longer," Brittany snuggled in closer. "I want some family snuggles for a few more minutes."

"They never get old, huh?" Santana quietly laughed and snuggled in tighter until Gabriel was almost cocooned by the two of them.

"Nope."

"And there's always plenty of room for a few more," Santana grinned.

"Exactly…"

Brittany sweetly smiled back and interlaced their fingers over Gabriel's back.


End file.
